Sujet 18 : L'autre lignée
by Zialema
Summary: Sujet 18. Depuis deux ans, c'est l'appellation d'Ace après qu'Abstergo l'eut extrait d'Impel Down pour mieux exploiter son patrimoine génétique. Après tout ce temps à avoir attribué tout les malheurs de sa vie au nom de Gol, notre cher Hiken va apprendre que les Portgas ne sont pas sans tâches... Après, il faut voir le verre à moitié plein : Bleeding Effect. T for profanity
1. Enchanté, je suis Edward Kenway

**Salut à tous ! Nouvelle série, nouvelle histoire. Cette fois, on s'attaque à Assassin's Creed. Si l'histoire se déroule pendant Black Flag, on aura des allusions aux jeux précédents et aussi à Desmond Miles.**

 **Vu que j'ai d'autres séries en travail à côté et que je redécouvre Assassin's Creed à côté, la publication de cette histoire sera sporadique, au mieux. Je vous pris donc de m'excuser par avance si cela ne va pas assez vite à votre goût.**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **Je précise que les longs passage en italique sont les rêves/passage d'animus bref, les souvenirs des ancêtres. Dans ces moments là, les pensées d'Ace seront en écriture classique en guillemet.**

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux encore une fois sur cette chambre blanche dénudée.

Sa nouvelle prison.

Avec un soupir, il passa ses mains sur son visage, habitué à l'affaiblissement constant subi à cause du kairoseki qu'on lui avait mis autour du biceps gauche. L'anneau collait trop à sa peau pour qu'il puisse le retirer seul.

Cela devait faire deux ans qu'il était dans les laboratoires d'Abstergo. Il se souvenait encore de l'instant où on l'avait fait quitter Impel Down. Sengoku avait dû se douter de quelque chose, mais l'ordre venait des Tenryubito. Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Et il avait eu raison de se méfier, parce que les quelques jours convenus durant lesquels, il devrait « aider » cette puissante entreprise qui collaborait utilement avec Vegapunk, s'étaient transformés en maintenant deux longues années. Ils avaient rendu à la Marine un clone, une parfaite copie du Hiken no Ace qui aurait dû être exécuté. Avec la mémoire génétique de l'original afin que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

La porte coulissante électroniquement contrôlée de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un scientifique entra.

\- J'arrive, grogna Ace en se redressant dans son lit.

L'homme ne dit rien et fit demi-tour, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Ace pivota sur lui-même et s'assit au bord du lit, les deux pieds au sol. Il se massa les tempes.

Apparemment, à cause de son D., il avait une mémoire génétique lui permettant d'accéder aux souvenirs d'aïeuls qu'il n'avait jamais connus, et qui intéressaient énormément Abstergo. Il n'était pas le seul cobaye. Un dénommé Desmond Miles avait subi le même genre de chose, devant revivre la vie de deux gars de son côté. Altaïr et Ezio. Enfin, avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Et plus de nouvelles de lui depuis. Ace ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l'avoir aidé à s'échapper ce jour-là. Après tout, il était dans l'Animus à cet instant, et on avait essayé de le synchroniser (sans succès) avec un possible ancêtre qui aurait vécu au Siècle Perdu durant cette simulation. Ensuite, il n'avait jamais aimé cette blonde assistante avec qui il avait pris le large. Son instinct de pirate avait senti le coup foireux.

En grognant, il attrapa sa chemise jaune et ses chaussures avant de se lever.

En toute logique, il devrait songer à s'échapper, mais sa capture lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas le niveau. Et l'Animus lui permettait de s'entraîner d'une certaine façon.

Ace se leva et quitta la chambre, activant ce qui avait été nommé comme la Vision d'Aigle, par ses ancêtres. Ses yeux devinrent dorés derrières ses mèches folles alors que le monde s'étalait en noir et blanc autour de lui. Le médecin près de la machine lui apparut en rouge.

Ennemi.

Cela serait pratique dans le futur.

Il désactiva sa Vision d'Aigle avant qu'on ne le remarque et rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

\- Eh bien, Doc'. Je vais jouer qui cette fois ?

Il gratta la légère cicatrice sur sa lèvre, tic nerveux qu'il avait développé. Cicatrice qui lui restait de son combat avec Teach. Celle qui avait failli le rendre borgne, une longue balafre en diagonal sur l'œil gauche, c'était sa tentative de fuite quand il avait appris la mort de Shirohige. On avait dû changer l'Animus à cause de cette fois-là.

\- Vu ta coopération, je pense que tu peux sortir d'ici. Tu vas rejoindre un autre de nos sièges qui travaille sous couverture dans l'industrie du jeu vidéo, ce qui fait fureur sur notre île. En attendant que ton chauffeur et ton escorte arrivent, prends place dans l'Animus, histoire de te mettre en bouche avec le dernier ancêtre que tu as en commun avec Mr Miles. Edward Kenway.

Ace s'assit sur l'Animus et attendit d'en savoir un peu plus, au grand regret du scientifique. User de la force contre lui ne servait à rien. Il était un sujet trop précieux pour qu'on puisse se permettre de le perdre et trop fin pour se laisser avoir par les manipulations.

\- Nous savons d'Edward Kenway qu'il a eu deux mariages. Un triste et couronné d'échec auprès de Caroline Scott, et un autre vers la fin de son existence avec Tessa Stephenson Oakley. Du premier mariage, il eut une fille du nom de Jennifer Scott. Elle a refusé le nom de son père… et peu savent qu'elle a eu un enfant, une fille. Le point de liaison avec la lignée des Portgas. Mr Miles descend du fils d'Edward, Haytman Kenway, né du second mariage.

Ace eut un reniflement narquois en s'allongeant dans l'Animus. Il avait un point commun avec une de ses aïeules. Voyons donc qui était cet Edward pour que sa fille renie son nom…

Le scientifique mit en marche la machine et lança la synchronisation.

* * *

 _Il était là, dans la tempête, affrontant la pluie et le vent. Un canon était sur sa gauche et il avait un boulet entre ses mains._

« Ooooh, nous voilà donc en mer… il y avait longtemps. Encore une fois, tout à l'air si réel avec l'animus, c'est si bon de revoir la mer, même avec ce temps. » songea Ace en se mettant dans la peau de son aïeul.

 _Edward Kenway ne prit pas le temps de retirer ses cheveux blonds trempés de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre_ _ce_ _loisir quand ils étaient en plein conflit. Il arma le canon et le poussa jusqu'à la rambarde pour le mettre en position de_ _tir_ _._

 _\- IL EST SUR NOUS ! cria un homme._

 _Edward manqua de se manger le pont quand un canon fit impact avec leur navire. Il se prit les pieds dans une grille et tomba sur le pont, se plantant un éclat de bois dans le bras. Il se releva immédiatement en retirant l'écharde de sa plaie et revint aussi vite qu'il put vers le bord._

 _\- Quelqu'un le voie ? demanda-t-il._

 _Pas besoin de répondre, il le vit clairement._

 _L'autre navire était là, devant lui. Un homme monta sur une planche, et s'avança vers eux._

 _La tenue bleue et blanche à capuche attira son attention. Cet homme n'était pas banal._

« Voilà donc notre ami Assassin. » songea Ace en reconnaissant la tenue.

 _\- Kenway ! Attrape cette foutu_ _e_ _roue ! cria un marin._

« La roue ? Il parle de la barre ? Il ne peut pas utiliser le bon vocabulaire cet idiot !»

 _-Hughes est mort, Edward, il faut que tu ailles barrer !_

 _\- Faîtes pas dans vos frocs, j'y vais ! rugit Ace par la bouche d'Edward._

« J'aime bien son nom en tout cas. Le même qu'Oyaji. » songea Ace en se mettant à courir vers la barre.

 _Difficilement, essayant de ne pas se faire avoir par les éclats de bois qui_ _volaient_ _sous les coups de canons, il fit sa route vers la poupe du navire. Le corps à proximité lui disait en effet que le timonier était mort. Il referma ses mains sur la barre et orienta le navire au mieux, jugeant d'un œil expert le meilleur timing possible pour donner l'ordre de faire feu. En plus du gros navire avec l'assassin, il y avait quatre autres navires à détruire. Des schooners._

 _\- FEU ! rugit Edward._

 _BOUM !_

 _Edward ne put étouffer le rire satisfait qui déchira sa gorge quand les canons eurent raison d'un des navires._

 _Plus que trois._

 _Un éclair déchira le ciel comme dernier adieu au deuxième schooner qui prit un aller simple pour le Royaume de Davy Jones._

 _Le troisième aussi. Après tout, jamais deux sans trois._

 _Le quatrième schooner ne fit pas long feu non plus._

« Bande d'amateurs, le Shin Sekai a des merdes plus monstrueuses que ça. » sourit intérieurement Ace.

 _\- Kenway, arrête de sourire et rattrape ce salopard qui ose fuir la queue entre les jambes ! aboya un homme en montrant le dernier navire, le plus gros, qui prenait de la distance._

 _\- Alors augmentez les voiles, bande de chiens galeux ! Je veux bien tenir la barre, mais il nous faut de la vitesse !_

 _Leur navire prit rapidement de la vitesse et rattrapa le fuyard._

 _\- FEU !_

 _Impact, mais pas suffisant._

 _\- Que quelqu'un repère l'artillerie pour la faire sauter ! rugit Edward en faisant virer le navire au mieux, esquivant de justesse des_ _tirs_ _._

 _Il remit le navire droit, maudissant la maniabilité pourrie du vaisseau et ordonna le tir d'une nouvelle volée de canons._

 _\- J'ai trouvé l'artillerie ! cria un homme._

 _\- FEU A VOLONTE SUR L'ARTILLERIE !_

 _Les hommes aux canons se firent un plaisir d'obéir. Quand les canons rencontrèrent la réserve de poudre et d'armes, cela fit un magnifique feu d'artifice. Le navire était fini._

 _Avec un sourire, Edward relâcha la barre et redescendit sur le pont pour recevoir les félicitions pour avoir tenue la barre, alors que lui en_ _distribuait_ _aux tireurs victorieux. L'adrénaline lui faisait tourner la tête. C'était si bon, si nostalgique._

 _Une odeur de_ _brûler_ _lui parvint._

 _Qu'est-ce que…_

 _Il avisa des flammes à proximité des tonneaux de poudre sur le pont._

 _\- LA POUDRE ! ELLE VA SAUTER !_

 _\- Et merde… jura Edward._

 _Le capitaine du navire poussa un homme vers les flammes pour_ _les_ _lui faire éteindre, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par derrière. Le corps bascula vers l'avant, dévoilant l'assassin, les lames secrètes dehors. Et il se tourna vers Edward._

« Et merde ! Les capacités d'Edward peuvent être transférées à mon corps d'origine, mais pas l'inverse ! » jura Ace en reculant avec prudence.

 _Il n'était pas encore assez habitué à ce corps pour foncer ainsi, comme il le faisait d'habitude, surtout qu'il y avait toujours le problème de la poudre._

 _Le souffle de l'explosion ne le surprit qu'à moitié et il se retrouva_ _éjecté_ _dans la mer. Le contact avec l'eau froide, si_ _réel_ _malgré la virtualité de la chose, le figea un instant._

 _Edward regarda, à moitié_ _sonné,_ _son navire partir en flamme depuis l'obscurité de la mer._

* * *

Ace se figea, un flash-back dans les oreilles. Il entendait l'orage trop clairement, alors qu'il était sous l'eau. Il entendait une voix de femme lui parler :

 _« C'est dangereux ? »_

Qu'est-ce qu'y est dangereux ? Qui est-elle ?

 _« Être corsaire, c'est dangereux ? »_

 _« C'est pour ça qu'ils payent si bien. » répondit la voix d'Edward._

Oh, donc, Edward Kenway était un corsaire.

Ace retint un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'aimait pas les corsaires. Que ce soit les classiques, ou les Shichibukai.

 _« Mais il y a la marine royale ! Tu toucheras une bonne solde et tu seras entouré d'hommes d'honneur ! » pointa la femme._

Elle avait l'air si inquiète, si désespérée.

 _« Au diable la marine royale. Pour chaque berry que je gagne, le commandeur en prend six cent. C'est pas comme ça que je ferais fortune. »_

L'or pour l'or, donc ? Ace aimait de moins en moins cet homme.

 _« Qui te demande de faire fortune ?! » s'impatienta la femme._

Oui, qui donc ?! La fortune sans but n'a rien de réjouissant !

 _« Je veux pas faire fortune, Caroline. Je veux manger à ma faim. Je veux un toit solide au-dessus de ma tête. Je veux une vie décente. »_

Ses arguments se tenaient, Ace pouvait le lui accorder. Néanmoins, il remercia Edward de mettre un nom sur l'identité de la femme. Caroline. Son aïeule, donc ?

La femme resta un instant silencieuse, avant de dire…

 _« Tu seras parti avec ces corsaires combien de temps ? »_

Elle avait l'air presque résignée.

 _« Un an, je dirais. Deux, tout au plus. »_

 _« D'accord, pas plus de deux ans… promets-le-moi… »_

Il avait une promesse à tenir. Même s'il n'aimait pas plus que ça cet Edward (il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience le temps qu'Abstergo obtienne ce qu'ils cherchaient), il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et devait tenir cette promesse.

* * *

 _._

 _Le noir s'éclaira un instant et Edward ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer en voyant des bulles_ _s'échapper_ _._

« Baka ! Edward n'a pas d'akuma no mi ! Qu'est-ce que j'attends !? » songea rageusement Ace.

 _Un regard autour de lui fut suffisant pour savoir qu'il était le seul survivant de son équipage. Il força sur ses muscles et entama une remontée vive et énergique pour finir par jaillir de l'eau._

 _Le temps venait enfin de se dégager sur un ciel limpide._

 _Edward emplit_ _ses poumons d'air. Air, saint air ! Pur oxygène bienfait_ _eur_ _dans ses poumons malmenés._

 _Il n'était peut-être toujours pas tir_ _é_ _d'affaire, mais_ _il y avait_ _du progrès, surtout que le rivage était juste en face. Il fit d'abord quelques brasses, avant de partir dans un crawl effréné entre les débris des navires en flammes qui flottaient sur sa route. Il fini_ _t_ _par sentir sous ses pieds le sable du fond et difficilement, marcha jusqu'au bord, avant de se laisser tomber sur la plage d'une île tropicale. Mort de fatigue, il tomba à quatre pattes et se tira jusqu'au sable humide, avant de tomber avec un rire nerveux. Il regarda des oiseaux_ _traverser_ _le ciel. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil réchauffer ses blessures._

« Le bruit des vagues… même si j'ai mal comme un chien, qu'est-ce que c'est bon de les entendre de nouveau. » songea Ace.

 _Un bruit d'eau lui dit qu'il n'était pas le seul survivant. Un bref regard sur sa gauche lui_ _apprit_ _qui c'était : l'Assassin. La façon dont il se tenait_ _laissait_ _présager qu'il était grièvement blessé. Enfin, plus que lui, en tout cas._

 _Edward eut un petit rire._

 _\- Ehehehe ! Ça t'a plu à toi aussi ? demanda Ace en songeant au saut forcé à l'eau suivi de la joyeuse baignade._

 _\- La Havane. Il faut que j'aille à La Havane… souffla l'homme._

 _La Havane ? C'était dans le South Blue, ça. Dans les simulations précédentes, Ace avait_ _eu_ _droit à Arabasta, brièvement, puis principalement West Blue. Il n'avait jamais navigué dans les eaux de South et North Blue._

 _Ce serait l'occasion de découvrir son pays natal._

 _Malheureusement, le gars semblait oublier leur situation._

 _\- Eh bien, j'ai plus qu'à nous construire un navire ! ironisa Ace de la bouche d'Edward._

 _\- Je te paierai. L'or, ce n'est pas tout ce que cherchent les pirates ? Un millier de berrys !_

 _En silence, Edward se rassit et remarqua une bouteille pas loin de lui, miraculeusement intact_ _e_ _. Un coup d'œil au goulot lui fit dire néanmoins qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre_ _goutte_ _d'alcool._

 _Un coup d'œil au second naufragé lui dit qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il frissonnait salement._

 _\- J't'écoute._

 _Ace grogna mentalement. Il avait espéré pouvoir continuer à agir comme bon lui semblait, mais la mémoire venait de prendre le dessus. Il n'aurait jamais eu cette réplique dans le cas contraire. L'or n'était pas la priorité du moment dans ces conditions. Mais apparemment, son ancêtre songeait à autre chose._

 _\- Alors, tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? demanda l'assassin blessé._

 _Edward se leva et alla le voir._

 _Cet homme ne ferait pas long feu dans son état. Il était plié de douleur, sa respiration était difficile et il tremblait._

* * *

« Animus ! Carte de la région ! » exigea Ace.

La carte apparut en hologramme devant lui, dans l'air. C'était une invention de la dernière version. Un animus intelligent… qu'il avait pu corrompre, apparemment. Elle était indépendante et ferme. Une amie dans ce monde de serpents. Après, elle en était peut-être une d'espionne, elle aussi, faite pour se glisser sous sa garde, comme cette blondasse avait fait pour Desmond.

« Je suis où ? » demanda Ace en observant la carte qui avait mis la mémoire en pause.

« Cap de Bonavista, Ace. » lui dit la voix de femme de la machine.

Une croix apparut sur la carte, montrant où il était exactement.

Du doigt, il suivit la route qu'il devrait prendre pour aller jusqu'à la Havane. Cela ferait un bon bout de chemin. L'homme ne survivrait pas.

« Je te mets une mini-carte dans la main. » annonça la femme.

« Merci Animus. Tu peux remettre en route la mémoire.» remercia Ace en voyant une mini-carte apparaître dans le creux de sa main.

* * *

 _Edward regarda l'homme à ses pieds._

 _\- Et t'as tout cet or sur toi, bien sûr ? dit-il narquoisement._

 _Il voulu_ _t_ _lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à se redresser, mais l'homme_ _dut_ _mal interpréter son geste, parce qu'il brandit un flingue, faisant reculer Ace. Il avait_ _appris_ _dans la douleur qu'il n'était plus un logia dans l'animus mais un simple humain. Alors, autant ne pas tenter le diable. Même si c'était au mieux que les choses soient ainsi._

 _\- Misérables chiens de pirates !_

 _Ace essaya de ne pas sourire. Il connaissait ce genre de pistolet, et il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait une fois dans l'eau._

 _L'homme appuya sur la gâchette, mais rien ne parti_ _t_ _. Pas de bol, mec, la poudre a été mouillée. D'abord surpris, il s'énerva et jeta son arme inutile avant de prendre la fuite._

 _Un sourire maniaque étira les lèvres d'Edward. Ace eut un rire silencieux._

 _Ce mec l'avait cherché ? Eh bien il allait le trouver._

 _Il allait l'avoir._

 _Et il parti_ _t_ _en sprint, traversa un pont de singe qui mena de la plage à l'intérieur de la jungle. Il sauta_ _par-dessus_ _un tronc d'arbre et courut sur les traces de l'assassin au travers ce monde luxuriant._

 _L'Animus lui offrait une liberté de mouvement qu'il n'avait plus dans le monde réel. Mais c'était son choix. Qu'ils le remarquent ou pas, Ace avait noté des changements sur son corps. Son corps portait les cicatrices de ses combats dans ce monde virtuel. Ses muscles, dans une telle inaction, auraient dû se réduire et s'affaiblir, mais devenai_ _ent_ _plus dur, plus souple_ _s_ _et plus puissant_ _s_ _à chaque séquence étudi_ _ée_ _. Ses ancêtres lui léguaient leur propre force. Quand il retrouverait les Shirohige (s'il avait toujours une place parmi eux) et son frère, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de s'en faire pour lui._

 _Il devenait plus fort._

 _C'était son entraînement personnel._

 _Ses bottes trouvèrent un chemin de sable et des traces lui indiquèrent que sa proie était passée par là. Surprenant qu'elle arrive à courir si vite malgré ses blessures. Edward accéléra, trouvant un abri rocheux avec des traces d'ancienne présence humaine, menant à un autre pont de singe qu'il traversa toujours aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient._

 _\- La Havane est à plus de cent lieues ! cria Ace avec amusement. Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller à pied !?_

 _Il devait repérer sa proie._

 _Se stoppant dans une zone herbeuse, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua des constructions_ _faites_ _d'arbre_ _s_ _blanchi_ _s_ _par le temps. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Ace l'escalada. Si Edward était aussi rapide qu'une tortue, Ace n'avait pas à se plaindre de son agilité, parce qu'en deux trois mouvements, il se retrouva dans la fourche de la construction. Son nouveau point de vu_ _e_ _lui_ _permit_ _de mieux identifier les lieux. Il y avait un vieil échafaud de bois un peu plus loin, à moitié envahi par les plantes grimpantes, et donnant sur chemin de sable hors de porté_ _e_ _par un tout autre moyen. Sans chercher plus loin, Ace se jeta souplement sur l'échafaud et se rattrapa en une roulade, avant de_ _foncer_ _vers le chemin. Que sa proie puisse réussir cela ne le surprenait pas. Après tout, c'était un Assassin qu'il poursuivait. De là, il trouva une tourelle qu'il escalada tout aussi aisément, finissant sur un balcon de bois, avec une avancée sur laquelle il alla s'accroupir, observant les alentours, tel un aigle cherchant sa proie._

 _Le paysage paradisiaque tournoya autour de lui. Et il respira l'air marin. Parfois, la mémoire s'interrompait et c'était à lui de prendre le contrôle. Pour que tout reprenne, il devait accomplir un objectif, comme s'il avait une mission. Mais en attendant, il était Libre._

 _Avec un grand rire, Ace sauta à l'eau au-dessous de lui dans un saut de la Foi qui le fit_ _plonger_ _dans les eaux cristallines avant de revenir à la surface. Un bref coup d'œil à droite lui montra un coffre dans l'ombre de rocher_ _s_ _. Une fois de retour sur la plage, il donna un bon coup de pied dans le coffre et trouva une poignée de pièces d'or qu'il fourra dans ses poches. C'était pas grand-chose, surtout en sachant qu'il y avait mille berrys qui attendaient sans doute à La Havane, mais c'était déjà ça d'assurer._

 _Il marcha sur la plage, écoutant les bruits de l'environnement pour retrouver sa proie, avant que ses pieds ne percutent une bouteille vide. En la ramassant, il remarqua immédiatement un morceau de papier dedans. Arrachant des dents le bouchon, il fit glisser le message dans sa main avant de rejeter la bouteille à la mer._

« Ceci est un bout de rapport au sujet de ce qu'on appelle l'Observatoire. Il est question d'un sage qui aurait été enlevé par un certain Baham, qui en réalité n'a fait que le sauver de deux Templiers qui convoitaient les savoirs que ce sage cachait en son esprit, surtout sur l'Observatoire qui est un lieu, apparemment. » lui résuma l'Animus.

« L'Observatoire ? » demanda Ace en reprenant sa traque.

« Oui. Toujours d'après le rapport, ce Baham apparemment aurait déclaré que c'était au Sage de choisir s'il voulait partager ou pas ses secrets. »

« Assassin, hun ? »

« Probable. L'Observatoire est ce que cherchent Abstergo, et plus généralement, les Templiers, avec Edward Kenway. »

« Dans quel camp es-tu ? »

« Celui de ma conceptrice. Rebecca Crane. Je suis peut-être issue d'une technologie volée, mais je suis telle que ma mère m'a faite. A l'image de notre organisation. C'est de leur faute pour m'avoir installée sur la nouvelle version d'Animus qui a remplacé la destruction que tu as causée il y a deux ans environs. D'où le Bleeding Effect que tu subis depuis et les changements que tu as remarqués. Que ça reste entre nous.»

 _C'était si ironique. Si drôle._

 _Edward escalada une nouvelle construction pour gravir le flanc rocailleux de sa destination, un petit rire au fond de la gorge._

 _Il donna un coup de pied dans un nouveau coffre au passage pour se remplir les poches et continua sa route. Où était ce foutu Assassin ?_

 _En grimpant de nouveau, il atterrit dans ce qui avait été des habitations. Certes rudimentaires, avec des toits de_ _paille_ _, mais des traces de vie tout de même. Un bruit lui fit dire que sa proie était là, devant._

 _\- On devrait pouvoir s'entendre, non ? lança Ace alors que sa cible sautait plus loin, agile malgré sa blessure évidente._

 _Pas de réponse. Il sauta sur un arbre penché et disparu_ _t_ _de son champ de vision. Avec un long soupir, Edward se mit en marche._

 _Si Edward Kenway semblait las de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, Ace s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il fila vers une construction de bois et grimpa à son sommet, dérangeant un aigle pour se tenir au bord._

« Cet homme avait de la chance d'avoir vécu dans un monde si magnifique. » songea Ace.

 _Il plongea à l'eau au-dessous, évitant de peu de se fendre le crâne dans la roche et revint à la surface en souriant. L'Assassin était en v_ _ue_ _._

 _\- Garde tes distances !_

 _Il tira. Seule l'expérience pour les coups tordus_ _permit_ _à Ace de ne pas se faire avoir._

 _Et l'homme fila de nouveau._

 _\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça, grogna Ace._

 _Il allait le_ buter _._

 _Pas de merci._

 _Il fonça à sa poursuite, l'odeur de la poudre dans l'air excitant ses sens. Passant_ _par-dessus_ _les branches, se balançant aux lianes, sautant au-dessus des chutes d'eau et des ravins, Ace poursuivi_ _t_ _sa traque. Avant il voulait discuter. Maintenant, il allait l'étrangler avec ses entrailles pour lui avoir tiré dessus._

 _On ne pointe pas son arme sur quelqu'un si on n'est pas prêt à mettre sa propre vie en jeu._

 _Sautant une dernière fois, il se retrouva dans une zone rocheuse qui empestait le souffre. L'assassin cessa de fuir et se mit en garde. Il avait son pistolet et deux lames cachées. Edward avait deux rapières de_ _pacotille_ _. Mais c'était déjà ça. Il les tira et parti_ _t_ _à l'assaut, ses années d'expériences parlant pour lui, ajouté à ce que l'Animus avait appelé les gains_ _dus_ _au Bleeding Effect. Edward para une attaque et dans un mouvement vif, se saisit du col du manteau de son adversaire pour l'attirer à lui, avant de s'effacer, déséquilibrant l'homme, et lui infligeant une sale blessure dans le dos. Il tomba à terre et Edward attaqua sans relâche._

 _Ace resta froid face à ce qu'il faisait. Avant, il n'aurait jamais attaqué un homme à terre, il l'aurait laissé se relever. Aujourd'hui, il avait_ _appris_ _le coût de ce genre de concession. Cela avait manqué de le faire tuer plus d'une fois. Certes, il ne pouvait pas mourir dans l'Animus, mais les désynchronisations brutales étaient douloureuses._

 _Les deux rapières trouvèrent rapidement le cœur et mirent fin à la vie de l'homme. D'un geste négligeant, il chassa le sang de ses armes et les rangea. Il ramassa le corps et l'attira sur des pierres sèches avant de le fouiller. Il prit la sacoche de l'homme et l'ouvrit. Tout ce qu'il trouva était un étrange objet translucide et une lettre._

\- « _Señor Duncan Walpole, j'accepte votre généreuse proposition et attend_ _s_ _votre venue avec impatience. Si vous détenez les informations que nous désirons, nous vous récompenserons généreusement. Votre visage m'est certes inconnu, mais je crois pouvoir reconnaître la tenue qui a rendue votre Confrérie si tristement célèbre. Par conséquent, gagnez en toute hâte La Havane. Je vous assure que vous y serez reçu comme un frère. Votre très humble serviteur, le Gouverneur Laureanon y Ayala. »_

 _Puisque la récompense attendait Duncan Walpole, il irait la chercher. C'était risqué, mais au point où il en était… Le pire serait une autre désynchronisation. Il_ _n'_ _en avait pas eu depuis les premiers temps où il découvrait le monde de l'Animus, mais ce n'était pas le monde réel. Il déshabilla l'homme et le cacha dans un tas de feuille_ _s_ _. Il servirait de nourriture aux charognards de l'île. Il revint ensuite vers le manteau de l'homme. La tenue des Assassins. Taillée pour ne gêner aucun mouvement, de nombreuses caches dans le tissu, des ceintures pour ses armes, et bien entendu, la capuche qui tombait sur ses yeux, mettant son visage dans l'ombre sans pour autant lui couper son champ de vision. Un regard pour les lames secrètes et il les jeta au loin. Elles étaient cassées, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec. Il trouverait bien un moyen de s'en trouver d'autres à La Havane. Il s'habill_ _a_ _de la tenue d'Assassin, ravi de voir qu'elle était à sa taille et rabattit la capuche sur son crâne, après avoir serré la ceinture de tissu rouge qui rattachait l'ensemble de cuir et coton blanc et bleu du manteau._

 _\- Monsieur Walpole, allons toucher votre récompense… grogna Edward._

 _Cela mit un arrière goût dans la bouche d'Ace. Cet homme n'avait donc aucun honneur, hein ? Eh ben, puisque c'était son ancêtre du côté Portgas, il semblerait que même la famille de sa mère avait des mauvaises surprises pour lui._

 _Edward se mit en marche, attiré par un étrange bruit._

 _En s'avançant, il arriva au bord du promontoire rocheux et avisa un schooner. Le drapeau, l'Union Jack, lui annonça à quoi il avait affaire. Des gars d'East Blue. Eh ben, ils étaient bien loin de chez eux, après, il savait que les anglais avaient à une époque colonisé quelques îles du côté de South Blue, d'où leur présence… L'inverse était vrai, aussi, les portugais de South Blue avai_ _ent_ _colonisé Dawn à une époque._

« Merci Speed pour tes livres d'histoire. » sourit amèrement Ace.

 _En attendant, il devait aller à La Havane, sur l'île de Cuba. Cette mémoire lui permettrait-elle de voir Batterilla ? Il aimerait bien. Mais il était certain que le schooner sous ses yeux serait un parfait navire pour se rendre à destination, pour l'instant. Il verrait plus tard pour trouver mieux._

 _Edward grimpa à un arbre dont une branche donnait sur le bas de la falaise et accessoirement de la falaise pas loin, et s'accroupit dessus, dérangeant au passage un autre aigle. La vue était magnifique._

« Un jour, je viendrai ici, dans la vraie vie. Vu que le temps est passé, ça ressemblera sans doute plus à ça, mais je voudrais revoir ces paysages. Qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à venir avec Luffy. Il trouvera cet endroit tout aussi magnifique. » songea Ace.

« C'est bien de garder espoir. » lui dit l'Animus.

« J'ai que ça pour l'instant. »

 _Edward plongea donc et termina encore une fois à l'eau. Il allait pas se plaindre, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'akuma no mi dans l'animus, et pouvait donc nager, et aussi, l'eau était chaude, grâce au soleil. En revenant à la surface, il entendit des voix, et veilla à se faire discret tout en les écoutant :_

 _\- Le commandant est parti pour Kingston, nous avons ordre de réquisitionner le navire de ce gros balourd pour le suivre._

 _\- P-pardon, Kingston ? bégaya un homme apparemment effrayé. Non, non, non, nous allons à La Havane. Je ne suis qu'un simple marchand…_

 _\- Silence, sale pirate ! Tu seras pendu pour ce que tu as fait ici !_

 _\- Monsieur, je n'ai pas pri_ _s_ _part à cette attaque. Nous avons mouillé pour faire de l'eau et embarquer des vivres !_

 _Edward grimpa en silence sur la berge et se cacha derrière un arbre, arrangeant sa capuche sur sa tête, avant d'activer sa Vision d'Aigle. Le monde noir et blanc lui répondit, froid et rassurant._

 _\- Donne-moi une seule raison pour ne pas t'ouvrir le crâne…_

 _-Prenez mon sucre ! Prenez tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je vous paierai_ _! Tout ce que vous voudrez !_

 _Edward balaya de sa cachette les environs. Deux tâches rouges, dans le lointain, lui parvinrent… au travers la roche._

« Euh… Animus ? Depuis quand je vois à travers les murs ? »

« Edward Kenway avait cette variation de la Vision d'Aigle. Seule sa fille en a hérité. » lui expliqua l'Animus.

« Oooh… pratique. »

 _Il fonça jusqu'à des herbes et se cacha dedans, se rapprochant lentement de sa cible. Il sauta en contrebas, accédant au niveau de la plage, et se cacha dans les herbes denses qui faisaient de la résistance dans les environs. Soulevant une large feuille qui lui masquait la vue, Edward regarda ses cibles._

 _Ils étaient six à présent en rouge, maintenant qu'il était plus_ _près_ _. Lentement, il s'approcha d'un premier homme armé, désactivant sa Vision d'Aigle. Il jailli_ _t_ _des fourrés quand l'homme lui tourna le dos, une main sur sa bouche et l'attira avec lui dans l'herbe, l'étouffant de toute la force de ses bras, avant de le laisser tomber à terre, sans jamais avoir attiré l'attention de quiconque. Au pas de course, il fonça de l'autre côté du chemin pour changer de cachette, se rapprochant de sa nouvelle cible. Elle fini_ _t_ _elle aussi étouff_ _ée_ _dans les buissons aux larges feuilles. Toujours se rapprochant du marchand effrayé, Edward fit une autre victime qui termina sa carrière dans la Marine Royale comme futur nourriture pour les charognards._

 _Se rapprochant des dernières cibles, Edward s'arrêta un instant. Elles étaient trop proches les unes des autres. Il_ _ne_ _pourrait pas tous les avoir_ _avec_ _discrétion. Il roula vers une autre cachette et tira ses rapières. Il les saisi_ _t_ _par les lames, assez courte_ _s_ _pour avoir la longueur d'un poignard, et jaillit des fourrés, prenant les deux gardes devant lui avec un genou dans le dos, les renversant. Dans la chute, il planta ses armes dans leur cou, avant de se dégager pour par_ _er_ _l'arme du dernier garde qui avait été averti par le bruit. Edward bloqua l'épée venant vers lui d'un coup de lame, tournoya sur lui-même et planta la seconde dans le ventre de son adversaire. Il lui refit face et sa seconde lame fini_ _t_ _dans la gorge de l'homme. Il dégagea ses armes et observa de nouveau les alentours avec sa Vision d'Aigle. Rien d'intéressant, outre le marchand, un homme blond aux cheveux très court_ _s_ _et coiffés vers l'arrière, assez enrobé, qui lui apparaissait en bleu._

 _Edward chassa le sang de ses lames en désactivant sa Vision d'Aigle, avant d'aider le marchand à terre à se relever, retirant sa capuche au passage. Il essuya un peu de sueur de son front. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir chaud ou froid, et là, il crevait sous la chaleur._

 _\- Le ciel soit loué, monsieur, vous m'avez sauvé. Tous mes remerciements !_

 _Le regard d'Edward fut attiré par un navire qui avait meilleur_ _e_ _mine que le schooner de tout à l'heure._

 _\- C'est le tien ?_

 _\- Euh oui, mais… voici son malheureux capitaine… soupira le marchand._

 _Il montra un homme mort à la peau café au lait, qui était étalé dans le sable gorgé de sang._

 _\- Et je ne connais rien à la navigation._

 _Cela fit rire Ace. Lui, il connaissait beaucoup en navigation. Il connaissait l'Enfer, après tout._

 _\- Je le piloterai moi-même, ne t'en fais pas, assura Ace._

 _\- Vous ne comptez pas vous enfuir à son bord, dîtes ? s'enquit le marchant._

 _Ace retint un reniflement narquois. Il en connaissait beaucoup des hors-la-loi qui disaient leurs intentions ?_

 _Et contre toute attente, Kenway se la joua finement._

 _\- Je suis Duncan, quel est ton nom mon ami, demanda Edward en allant lui_ _serrer_ _la main._

 _\- Stede. Stede Bonnet._

 _L'homme souriait._

 _\- Eh bien monsieur, que cela reste entre nous… mais je suis en mission secrète pour sa Majesté, Dieu veille sur lui, et je dois rejoindre La Havane au plus vite._

 _Il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant l'homme_ _s'essuyer_ _sa main sur son manteau._

 _\- Ah… vous me voyez soulagé, monsieur ! La Havane est aussi ma destination. Nos destins nous réunissent !_

 _Ce gars était crédule… pire que Luffy._

 _\- C'est la chance mon ami, lui dit Kenway._

 _Il tira une de ses armes et alla jeter un œil aux deux caisses sur le sable. Déformation professionnel_ _le_ _._

 _\- Oh, vous me rassurez, mon ami. Quand je vous ai aperçu, j'ai bien cru avoir affaire à un pirate !_

 _\- Ah oui ?_

« J'ai vraiment la tête de l'emploi ? » songea Ace.

 _Il verrait plus attentivement son reflet dans l'eau._

 _\- Oui, continua le blond sans voir ce que faisait Edward. Vous avez une… une démarche assez peu commune. Rapide et aisée si je puis me permettre. Vous m'avez flanqué la frousse._

 _Edward s'éloigna du dernier chargement et Bonnet s'empressa d'aller refermer correctement la caisse avant de hâter le pas pour suivre son nouvel ami et sauveur._

 _\- Mais tout bien considéré, je crois que cette journée a plutôt bien tourné, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Edward lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, faisant fondre le sourire des lèvres du marchand, avant de se tourner vers le navire._

 _\- Je vous_ _conseille_ _de charger vos marchandises, on lève l'ancre quand ça sera fait._

 _Edward s'approcha de l'eau et regarda son reflet dedans. Visage fin et aminci, des yeux vifs et légèrement cernés enfoncé_ _s_ _dans_ _leur_ _orbite. La crasse de son visage et l'odeur lui disai_ _ent_ _qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une douche, et ses cheveux blonds, avec quelques mèches noir_ _es_ _, réuni_ _s_ _en un grossier catogan, avai_ _ent_ _bien besoin d'un shampoing. Voir_ _e_ _même d'un dépouillage._

 _\- Sans barque, j'ai bien peur que nous_ _ne_ _devions nager jusqu'au navire, lui dit Bonnet en s'avançant vers l'eau._

 _\- Hmpf, ça pourrait être pire, Bonnet. L'eau pourrait être infestée de requins ou de kai-ô._

 _Il repéra un squelette pas très loin et alla le voir._

 _\- C'est soit la nage, soit finir comme ce pauvre homme._

 _Bonnet frissonna et plongea à l'eau, pendant qu'Edward fouillait les poches du cadavre, y_ _trouvant_ _une carte._

 _Une carte au trésor, apparemment._

 _Cela tira un sourire à Ace. Les cartes aux trésors avaient toujours un étrange charme, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses._

 _\- Oh… oh je suis à la peine… j'aurai dû enlever mon manteau… se plaignit Bonnet._

 _Cet homme était_ _ **affligeant**_ _._

 _Edward entra dans l'eau et parti_ _t_ _dans un crawl vers le navire, dépassant aisément le marchand qui peinait à en faire de même. Il se hissa agilement à bord et attendit que le marchand arrive lui aussi, avant de monter à la barre qu'il prit en main, savourant le contact du bois dans ses paumes calleuses._

 _\- Bienvenue à bord, Duncan ! Ce n'est qu'un modeste schooner, mais il convient idéalement au convoyage de marchandises de ma plantation, dit le marchand._

 _\- Beau navire, approuva Edward._

« Pas à la hauteur du _Moby Dick_ » réfuta Ace.

 _Il remarqua le vent_ _changer_ _légèrement._

 _\- Le vent forci_ _t_ _, on ferait mieux d'envoyer toute la voile, non ? lança Edward._

 _\- Bonne idée !_

 _Le marchand fit un signe et les deux trois hommes d'équipages lâchèrent plus de voile. Immédiatement, le navire accéléra. Edward écouta d'une oreille ce que disait Bonnet qui s'était assi_ _s_ _sur une caisse et eut un sourire. Finalement, même si l'homme était un cas, il aimait sa façon de voir les choses. La mer le faisait se sentir libre, avec tant de possibilité_ _s_ _. Elle était apaisante, bienfaitrice._

 _\- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses, Bonnet._

 _Edward manœuvra le navire hors de la baie. C'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, heureusement que le navire n'était pas très grand. Il fit pivoter la barre pour esquiver un rocher qui sortait de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas encore assez de profondeur pour se détendre vraiment._

 _\- Nous voguons à belle allure, Duncan ! commenta joyeusement Bonnet en s'asseyant sur une caisse pas très loin de la barre._

 _\- Attendez qu'on soit en haute mer pour dire ça… grogna Edward, la langue entre les dents._

 _\- Les matelots semblaient inquiets qu'il y ait des pirates_ _écumant_ _ces eaux. Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse_ _d'un réel danger ?_

 _La bouche d'Edward parla sans qu'Ace n'y soit pour quelque chose :_

 _\- Pas vraiment. La plupart des pirates rôdent dans la Passe au Vent, entre Cuba et Hispaniola. Nous sommes pas loin de Baterrilla, et il faudrait être fou pour chasser sur le terrain de jeu des Portgas. Ce sont peut-être des métis, mais on raconte des choses sur eux…_

 _Ace en resta abasourdi._

 _Whouawe, la famille de sa mère avait une telle réputation à l'époque ?_

 _Il consulta la mini-carte dans sa main. Il voyait une pointe de l'île de Baterilla dessus. Pouvait-il_ _s'y_ _risquer ? Non, plus tard, quand il n'aurait pas un gars comme Bonnet à bord._

 _\- Je vois… en effet, la Passe au Vent est très fréquenté_ _e_ _, mais j'avais jamais entendu le nom de Portgas, auparavant._ _Ce sont des pirates ?_

 _\- Nan, mais il_ _s_ _ne leur_ _manqueraient_ _qu'un navire et une bonne raison de prendre le large pour ça. Et le jour où ils le feront, on le sentira tous_ _passer_ _. Mais ils ont une haine tenace contre les Gouvernements. Anglais ou Espagnol, c'est du pareil au même pour eux. Des toutous aux bottes du Sekai Seifu. Enfin, pour eux… c'est sa majesté qui me paye, je vais pas me plaindre ! Ahahahahaha !_

 _Bonnet eut un rire nerveux quand même._

« Je sens que je vais _adorer_ cette histoire. » songea Ace.

« _C'est en effet l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur les Portgas. »_ approuva l'Animus.

\- _Pour revenir sur les pirates, je n'ai rien à craindre d'eux. Mon navire est trop petit pour les intéresser, et je ne transporte rien de bien précieux… de la canne à sucre, de la mélasse et du rhum… fit Bonnet._

« Connard, j'aurais pas craché sur un schooner quand j'ai pris le large, crois-moi. » grinça mentalement Ace.

 _\- Pas un pirate au monde ne tournerait le dos à un tonneau de rhum._

 _\- Ma foi, vu_ _sous cet angle, vous avez raison._

 _\- Soyez juste chanceux que ce ne soit pas du saké, c'est une denrée rare à notre époque. Certains pirates tueraient_ _père et mère_ _pour en avoir._

 _\- Le riz pousse mal par chez nous, malheureusement. Mais j'aimerai_ _s_ _bien une fois dans ma vie goût_ _er_ _au saké._

 _\- J'en ai déjà bu. Chaque île qui en produit_ _a_ _sa recette, sa variante, raconta Ace par la bouche d'Edward. Pour l'instant, aucun n'égale le goût du saké de Dawn, dans l'East_ _Blue._

 _\- Ahahahahaha ! Qu'est-ce qu'un grand gaillard comme vous a-t-il pu bien faire dans la mer la plus faible du monde !?_

 _Edward donna un ordre pour qu'on réduise la voile, histoire de contourner un passage un peu difficile et ne pas échouer bêtement le navire dans le sable, avant de continuer la route, jusqu'à un immense éperon rocheux qui marqua la fin de la baie._

 _\- TOUTE LA VOILE DEHORS ! ordonna Edward._

 _Les matelots allaient s'exécuter quand…_

 _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiouff…. Plouuuufff !_

 _Avec une gracieuse lenteur, une énorme baleine venait de sauter hors de l'eau pas très loin du navire pour replonger, les éclaboussant au passage._

 _\- Quel_ _le_ _magnifique créature, n'est-ce pas ?! sourit Bonnet._

 _\- On aurait eu plus de souci s'il avait s'agit d'un kai-ô, renifla narquoisement Edward._

« Cet homme est-il donc incapable d'admirer les choses simples et magnifiques du monde ? » s'indigna mentalement Ace.

 _Bonnet se leva finalement et passa derrière Edward._

 _\- Vous êtes un marin né, Duncan ! dit-il._

 _\- Forcément, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves. Durant deux ans, parmi les corsaires ! lui dit Edward en lui jetant un bref regard, avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui._

 _\- Dieu saint du ciel ! Duncan, votre vie respire l'aventure ! Que de péripéties, mon ami ! C'est merveilleux !_

 _\- C'est vrai que j'ai vu mon lot de choses étranges, et pourtant, j'ai pas encore trouvé l'occasion de m'aventurer sur la Grand Line !_

 _Ils avaient quitté la baie à présent, et le monde s'ouvrait à eux._

 _Ace sourit et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil et le vent salin lui caress_ _er_ _le visage._

* * *

Et la séquence s'acheva au grand regret d'Ace.

Ace papillonna des yeux en revenant à la réalité et se redressa sur la machine. Deux hommes, deux malabards en costard et lunette de soleil étaient là.

\- Ils vous escorteront jusqu'à la voiture, annonça le scientifique. Vous serez logé dans les locaux. Nous sommes peut-être hors du monde et de ses dangers, sur cette île, mais vous devez rester anonyme… que dirait-on si on apprenait que le fils de Roger continuait de vivre une belle vie, malgré tout…?

Ace plissa des yeux, mais suivit les deux hommes en noir et sans doute bien armés hors de la pièce. Il traversa des couloirs vitrés jusqu'à un ascenseur dans lequel ils entrèrent tous les trois.

\- J'ai envie d'une clope… marmonna Ace. Vous fumez ?

Aucune réponse des deux murs de muscles.

Pas qu'Ace voulait vraiment fumer, il voulait juste détourner leur attention un bref instant pour récupérer quelque chose. Il observa les doigts de ses gardes, et remarqua les ongles de l'un d'eux, montrant des signes évidents de tabagisme.

Faisant exprès de s'étirer, Ace accomplit son vol rapidement, sans alerter le proprio du briquet et du pistolet qu'il venait de voler. Pistolet qui disparut dans l'arrière de son bermuda, coincé dans sa ceinture, caché par sa chemise.

Quelle idée de laisser ce genre de joujou à portée d'un pirate libre de mouvement.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à un garage souterrain et on força Ace à monter à l'arrière d'une voiture à vitres tintées. Et bien sûr, les deux gorilles l'encadrèrent.

« Patience Ace, fais cet ancêtre et tu auras sans doute assez pour reprendre la mer. » songea Hiken.

Il referma une de ses mains sur le gênant anneau de kairoseki à son bras. Il devrait trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser rapidement.

En attendant, son aïeul et l'entraînement l'attendaient.


	2. Employé à Abstergo

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle histoire ait rencontré autant de succès.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent que One Piece, vu que le monde de Assassin's Creed est plus que complexe, je vous recommande de m'adresser vos questions et je ferais la réponse en note de bas de page sur le chapitre suivant.**

 **Pour les fans, je sais qu'Ezio est le personnage le plus attachant de la série (sans doute parce que trois jeux de la série sont sur lui ?), et je tiens à vous rassurer... On le reverra, tout comme Altaïr. Comment ? Eh, disons que le Sujet 16 et Desmond ne sont pas les seuls victimes des effets de la sur-utilisation de l'Animus.**

 **Je précise aussi, pour ceux qui aurait pas comprit sur le résumer, que nous ne sommes pas dans la lignée de The Golden Prince. Ace est ici est le même Ace de Oda, pas celui qui a été élevé par Rayleigh. Voilààà !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

* * *

Ce fut une femme avec les cheveux hésitant entre le mauve et le rose qui vint les accueillir au bas des marches menant à un immense bâtiment. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire vu qu'ils étaient devant la porte de derrière.

\- Bonjour ! Tu dois être notre nouveau collaborateur envoyé par le siège sur le projet échantillon dix-sept ! sourit la femme, serrant une tablette électronique dans un de ses bras. Bienvenue.

Ace prit son temps pour sortir de la voiture et alla la rejoindre.

\- Whouawe, avec ta tête, tu t'intègreras parfaitement dans le personnage. On m'a dit que tu avais déjà testé l'échantillon et j'ai vu les résultats. C'est parfait ! sourit la femme.

Ace haussa les épaules.

\- Pas bavard ? Tant pis. Enfin, suis-moi, je vais t'installer. Je suis Mélanie.

\- Red. Dawn D. Red.

\- Enchantée, Red !

Et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. La voiture resta un instant sur place, avant de s'en aller, après s'être assurée qu'Ace entrait bien.

\- Avant de commencer, tu vas avoir besoin de ça, lui dit Mélanie en lui passant une oreillette sans fil derrière l'oreille.

Ace la laissa faire. Elle s'avança pour lui ouvrir la porte, appuyant sur sa propre oreillette.

« Testing, testing, un, deux, trois… Bonjour ! C'est bon ? Tu m'entend ?» fit la voix de Mélanie dans l'oreillette.

Ace hocha la tête, Mélanie lui sourit, avant d'embarquer le jeune homme plus loin pour la visite.

« _Tu crois que j'allais t'abandonner ?_ » demanda une voix familière dans l'oreillette.

Ace se figea.

\- Animus ? souffla-t-il.

« Exact ! Je suis un programme intelligent, presque humain ! J'irai où tu iras ! »

\- Tu disais ? demanda Mélanie

\- Rien.

« _J'ai réglé de moi-même l'oreillette sur le canal deux pour te parler. Je le remettrai sur le canal général quand j'en aurai fini. Par les caméras de surveillance, je peux te voir. Si tu as besoin de communiquer avec moi, tapote ton oreille deux fois_ »

\- Merci d'être là.

« _De rien !_ ».

Il eut un petit bruit et plus rien.

\- Dans ton dossier, on dit que tu as fait déjà des recherches sur les mémoires génétiques, en travaillant sur des projets analogues. C'est visible, tu sais clairement ce que tu fais, car tes fluides de données sont très stables. Sur quel genre de projet as-tu travaillé ? fit Mélanie.

\- Principalement des projets sur East et West Blue. Rien de bien concret ou intéressant… marmonna Ace.

Pas question d'entrer dans les détails. On lui avait dit de rester anonyme et de suivre la femme, sans plus. Alors, il ferait ça, comme un gentil garçon, mais rien de plus, rien de moins.

On lui fit monter un autre escalier recouvert d'une moquette rouge, pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée, enfin. Chrome et verre partout, immenses néons au plafond. Quelques buissons dans des pots le long des murs. Et le logo d'Abstergo. Oooh, ce foutu logo. Le jour où il se barrait, il foutrait le feu à l'endroit.

Son regard fut attiré par des projections sur des vitres, de part et d'autre du hall, en haut des escaliers. Il y avait pas mal de monde, des jeunes, des vieux.

\- Impressionnant, non ? sourit Mélanie. Ce bâtiment a été construit il y a six mois, mais Abstergo Entertainement a été créé bien avant ça. En 1512.

Elle l'entraîna plus loin, pour voir un des écrans de projection qui lui montra l'image d'une femme à la peau sombre avec une tenue lui rappelant celle des assassins. Vu qu'elle avait les lames secrètes, ce devait en être une.

\- Peut-être as-tu vu _Libération_? C'est le premier titre à employer la techno Animus. Ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. D'ici peu, on va lancer des serveurs Animus grand public. On inondera le monde entier !

Venant d'une nana sur une île du Shin Sekai, Ace voulait bien le croire. Et comme un petit toutou, chose qu'il détestait faire, il suivit la femme.

\- Le joueur vivra une expérience passive, bien sûr. Une version remontée de l'Histoire. Que des moments palpitants ! Et on pense avoir trouvé le sujet idéal pour le premier long métrage virtuel. Les pirates de South Blue !

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'il y en a assez dans les océans ? marmonna narquoisement Ace.

Mélanie se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être un pirate, sans prendre de risque ! Découvrir ce que ça fait ! Certes, on risque le boycott du Sekai Seifu, Sakazuki-gensui ne sera sans doute pas d'accord, mais… vous êtes pâle, vous vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Si, si, je vais bien… juste… laissez tomber, je vais bien…

« QUOI ?! Akainu Gensui !? »

Il y avait de quoi être malade.

Mélanie lui tourna le dos et Ace tapota deux fois son oreille.

 _« Je t'écoute »_ annonça l'Animus.

\- Tu pourrais trouver un moyen pour que je puisse récupérer tout ce que j'ai loupé ces deux dernières années ? Je sais juste qu'Oyaji est mort… murmura Ace en essayant de pas se faire entendre par Mélanie.

« Pas de souci. Maman est là.» répondit l'Animus.

Et elle coupa la communication.

Ils arrivèrent à un bureau, et Ace remarqua immédiatement une femme vêtue de cuir noir et orange.

\- Je te remercie Nancy. Bonne journée, fit la femme alors que la guide d'Ace était au bureau d'accueil.

Et la mystérieuse brune s'éloigna.

Ace la suivit du regard et activa sa Vision d'Aigle. Dans cette marée de gris neutre, parsemé de points rouges pour signaler la sécurité, cette femme lui apparaissait en bleu.

Une alliée.

Elle se retourna un instant et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tira un papier du sac en bandoulière, avant de sourire en observant le papier et relever les yeux vers Ace.

\- C'est bon, tout est prêt, annonça Mélanie.

Ace désactiva sa Vision d'Aigle et alla rejoindre sa guide.

\- Tiens, ceci est le plus important de tous nos gadgets, lui dit-elle en donnant à Ace une plaquette électronique comme la sienne. Ton communicateur. Allume-le, et jettes-y un œil. C'est plutôt cool.

Et elle s'éloigna.

Ace alluma le gadget. Il remarqua immédiatement une sorte de mini-carte dans un coin.

Et il l'avait tout juste ouvert qu'il reçut un message.

En l'ouvrant, il vit immédiatement ce que c'était. Version numérisée de tous les journaux publiés ces deux dernières années. Il aurait beaucoup de lecture. Il ferma immédiatement le message et se dépêcha de rattraper sa guide.

\- T'as peut-être remarqué que la sécurité n'était pas très élevée par ici.

Oui, Ace n'avait vu que quatre gardes en uniforme. Et tout autant en civil grâce à sa Vision d'Aigle.

\- C'est parce que le Communicateur contrôle tous tes déplacements.

Ace bidouilla son Communicateur, allant dans son dossier pour voir qu'il avait un Passeport d'Employé d'Abstergo Entertainement.

Cela le fit renifler avec mépris.

Plutôt Passeport de Cobaye. S'il avait bien deviné, c'était à partir de _sa_ séquence d'ADN qu'il allait bosser…

La femme le fit entrer dans l'ascenseur de verre et un signal de réseau sans fil s'alluma dans la porte face à lui. Tout comme sur son Communicateur.

\- Quand le signal Wireless clignote, ça veut dire que tu es connecté à l'ascenseur. Allez, à toi l'honneur, on va dans le studio de l'échantillon dix-sept. Niveau deux.

Ace bidouilla sur son communicateur pour finir par voir les niveaux auxquels son passeport le laisser accéder. Il sélectionna le niveau deux et l'ascenseur se mit en marche, pour finir par s'y arrêter.

\- T'es prêt ? On y va. Après, comme tu fais partie des quelques employés qui logent sur place, je te conduirai à ton studio. Ils sont au niveau six.

Et ils sortirent devant un autre bureau d'accueil, pas loin duquel parlaient deux hommes.

\- Y'a un gymnase ou quoi que ce soit dans les environs ? demanda Ace.

\- Pas vraiment, désolée. Ah, je vais te présenter le boss… Gameau Olivier, notre directeur créatif.

Et elle alla faire la bise à un binoclard mal rasé.

\- Tu connais notre nouvelle recrue ? C'est son premier jour, il arrive tout droit de la maison mère.

\- Eh bien non. Bonjour ! Je suis Gameau Olivier.

\- Dawn D. Red, salua froidement Ace en lui serrant la main.

\- Tu bosses sur quel projet ?

\- L'Échantillon dix-sept, la lignée Kenway, répondit Mélanie pour Ace.

\- Sur Haytman, Connor… ?

\- Edward, répondit Ace.

\- Edward, le pirate, renchérit Mélanie.

\- Ah… ricana Olivier.

Avant de faire une imitation de très mauvais goût d'un pirate :

\- Aaaarrrrgh… Hardi matelot !

Et cela le fit rire. Enfin, il ne rit pas longtemps en voyant qu'Ace ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

\- Bienvenu à bord.

Il redevint sérieux et se tourna vers la fille.

\- Mélanie, est-ce que je peux te dire un mot, dans ton bureau ?

\- Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste l'installer. Disons, dans… dix minutes. Le temps que je lui montre son bureau, puis le niveau six et son studio.

\- Parfait.

Il lança un ravi de te connaître à Ace qui l'ignora totalement en suivant Mélanie.

\- Voici l'étage de l'Échantillon dix-sept. On explore les mémoires génétiques d'un très généreux donateur, Miles Desmond. On extrait toutes les merveilles de son ADN… et avec un peu de chance, on va pouvoir utiliser nos trouvailles pour façonner des expériences fantastiques.

Ace se sentit brusquement malade en comprenant que ce n'était pas son ADN sur lequel il travaillerait…

 _Très généreux donneu_ r… Oh merde, Desmond s'était fait descendre… Il savait bien que cette Lucy était louche ! Voilà que Desmond, un descendant comme lui d'une belle lignée d'Assassins, se retrouvait à servir Abstergo. Ce n'était pas sur ses gènes qu'il allait bosser… c'était sur ceux de Desmond.

Il serra ses poings, essayant de se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer Desmond maintenant. Plus tard, quand il serait seul, il songerait plus calmement à ça. Pour l'instant, il devait rester calme.

\- Vous avez un échantillon dix-huit ? demanda Ace par curiosité, afin de distraire ses pensées de Desmond.

\- Oui, mais inutilisable, malheureusement. C'est celle d'un noryokusha destructif. Son ADN passe son temps à s'autodétruire. Pourquoi cette question ?

Mélanie le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Simple curiosité.

Ace se sentit satisfait de savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exploiter sa propre mémoire génétique sans lui. Cela leur ferait une source d'information en moins à ces salopards quand il se casserait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un poste de travail. Un homme était dessous, apparemment occupé à le réparer.

\- Ces jambes sont à John, notre petit génie de l'informatique. Il fait les derniers réglages sur ta machine.

\- Je ne règle pas, _j'étalonne_ , rectifia le dit John.

\- Il _étalonne_ , pardon. Enfin, nous voilà à ton poste de travail, ton animus. Il n'est rien qu'à toi. Quand je t'aurai montré ton studio, tu pourras revenir te mettre à l'aise et nous dénicher des bonnes séquences.

Ace regarda le bureau. Eh ben ! C'était différent de l'Animus où le remplaçant de Vidic le fourrait tous les matins, pendant huit heures. Petites étagères de figurines, photo d'un patio de style tout à fait latino, un fauteuil qui avait l'air super confortable et un graaaaaaaaaand écran pour animus, plus clavier et souris tactile ultra modernes, haut-parleurs et… Ace prit un étrange objet qui ressemblait à des lunettes ayant fusionné avec un casque.

C'était ainsi qu'il explorerait la mémoire de Kenway.

\- S'il te faut des conseils et des infos, l'Animus est empli de tutoriels très pratiques. Tu verras, y'a tout ce qu'il te faut. Viens, je vais te montrer ton studio, et te laisser à la piraterie, après, je passerai te voir plus tard.

* * *

Le studio était largement plus meublé que la chambre spartiate dans laquelle avait vécu Ace ces deux dernières années.

\- La cafet' est au bout du couloir, quand tu es hors de l'ascenseur. Après, si tu veux manger ici, tu peux commander via ton Communicateur. Il te sert à payer dans le bâtiment, expliqua Mélanie.

\- Je vois.

\- Eh bien voilà ! Je vais te laisser t'installer et je viendrai te voir plus tard.

\- Je prends une rapide douche et je vais me mettre au boulot.

\- Alors je te dis à plus tard.

Et Mélanie s'en alla.

Ace éteignit immédiatement son communicateur, une fois la porte verrouillée, et retira son oreillette pour poser sur la table du salon/salle à manger/ cuisine du studio. Une porte lui montra une salle de bain exiguë avec toilette, une autre sa chambre. Les réflexes de survie prirent le dessus, et Ace se mit à chercher minutieusement les micros et caméras des environs, les écrasant sous son talon à chaque fois.

Ils n'utilisaient pas de denden, mais cela ne surprenait pas Ace. Cette île était connue pour sa technologie. C'était la seule chose d'intérêt ici, mais aussi, ce qui défendait l'île. Raison pour laquelle les pirates la laissaient tranquille. Pourquoi sortir des grosses routes pour une île paumée du Shin Sekai qui a des lasers capables de vous réduire en cendres avant même que vous puissiez armer un canon ?

Une fois satisfait, Ace passa à son second projet.

Il trouva rapidement une trousse à pharmacie avec des bandages et la mit sur la table, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir de son coin cuisine. Il prit deux couteaux, les fit tournoyer un instant dans ses mains, avant de les poser sur le plan de travail. Il en sortit un troisième avant de refermer le tiroir et d'aller ouvrir la boite de premiers secours. Il trouva le rouleau de bandage et en déchira deux beaux morceaux pour attacher deux des couteaux, chacun sur une de ses cuisses, cachés par son bermuda. C'était mieux que rien. Il sortit ensuite de quoi désinfecter une plaie et prit le dernier couteau. Sortant le briquet qu'il avait volé, il l'alluma et passa la flamme sur la lame, avant de jeter le briquet sur la table. Il prit le couteau dans sa main droite et posa sa main gauche sur la table, repliant tout ses doigts sauf l'annulaire.

\- Je peux remercier Abstergo pour une chose… m'avoir montré ma nouvelle voie.

Et avec un sourire, la lame tomba.

Il faisait juste une légère entorse aux réformes d'Altaïr…

Ace s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil. Il posa son Communicateur sur le bureau et mit son casque sur le crâne. Immédiatement, il se retrouva dans un étrange écran de chargement bleu et électronique et une voix d'ordinateur lui parlant aux oreilles :

« Bienvenue dans l'Animus Omega, l'outil de recherche de mémoire ancestrales breveté par Abstergo Entertainment. Si vous avez des questions ou si vous rencontrez des difficultés durant l'utilisation de votre console Animus, veuillez contacter votre chef de projet, Lemay Mélanie. Vous faîtes partie de l'équipe de recherche du projet de l'échantillon 17. Votre sujet de recherche principal est Edward James Kenway, né le dix mars 1193 à Swansea, Pays de Galles, West Blue. Étalonnages terminés. Signaux normaux, systèmes optimaux. Transmetteurs extraneuronaux activés. »

« _Parfait, maintenant,_ _casse-toi et laisse-moi_ _la place._ _Bleeding Effect installé. Bleeding Effect activé._ »

Ace manqua de rire en reconnaissant la voix de son amie Animus.

« Tu sais, il va falloir que tu te trouves un nom, parce que, t'appeler Animus, c'est dérangeant à la longue. » dit mentalement Ace.

« _Fais-toi_ _le_ _plaisir de choisir._ »

Ace allait commencer à proposer des prénoms quand l'écran bleu devint noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« _Chargement des donnés._ »

« Oh… tu penses quoi de Ritsu ? »

Silence pendant un instant, puis.

 _« Pourquoi pas. »_

Ace ne put dire grand-chose qu'il se retrouva happé dans la mémoire.

* * *

 _La Havane était une vraie fourmilière sous le soleil. On bougeait dans tous les coins._

 _C'était vivant._

 _Ace resta un instant à contempler le port. Si c'était ça Cuba, il avait hâte de découvrir Batterilla._

 _\- Ah, la frénésie de la Havane ! commenta Bonnet, ramenant Ace au moment présent. J'avoue l'avoir déjà savouré_ _e_ _… et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier._

 _Edward eut un petit rire, montrant son accord et regarda Bonnet saluer les gens au port de la main._

 _\- Tu connais quelqu'un ici ? s'enquit l'homme._

 _\- Non non non ! J'essaye juste de me montrer amical. Je ne tiens pas à être de nouveau pris pour un pirate._

 _\- Eh, tu as raison. Un voyou comme toi doit savoir rester prudent !_

 _Et ils accostèrent au port, Bonnet continuant à faire des signes de la main. Edward aida à décharger les marchandises et Bonnet fit le compte en disant :_

 _\- Quand on pense que l'Espagne et l'Angleterre étaient en guerre il y a encore deux ans… et aujourd'hui, je commerce avec des Espagnols comme avec de vieux amis !_

 _Edward resta un instant dans ses pensées. Comment est-ce qu'il allait savoir où aller chercher sa récompense, maintenant ? Il se sentait vraiment trop crevé pour réfléchir correctement._

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Duncan ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est rien d'important._

 _Il devait peut-être manquer de sommeil..._

 _Ou alors, c'était un aïeul narcoleptique. Ace avait déjà eut droit à ça. Qu'est-ce que ça l'avait fait rire !_

 _\- Tu connais un coin pour se reposer, Bonnet ? Je ferais bien un petit somme. O_ _u_ _plutôt une siesta je devrais dire._

 _Bonnet, un coffret dans les bras lui dit :_

 _\- Je dois… je dois me rendre dans… dans une taverne pour y rencontrer des marchands. Je peux vous y conduire._

 _\- Bon, allons-y._

 _Edward mit sur son crâne la capuche de son manteau et suivi_ _t_ _Bonnet._

 _Il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose. Le panneau d'avis de recherche était plein à craquer, et_ _il y avait_ _beaucoup de chasseurs de primes devant, sur le port. Davy Jones en soit loué, ou pas, il n'y avait pas d'Edward Kenway dans le tas. I_ _l y avait)_ _aussi sur le quai des cages suspendu_ _es_ _à des potences, contenant des hommes. Enfin, des morts. On avait même des squelettes dans certaines. Le gros « Pirates beware » accroché au-dessus disait de quoi il était question._

 _\- Faut croire qu'on n'aime pas beaucoup les pirates dans le coin. Je me demande combien de berry_ _s_ _ils ont volé pour finir là-dedans._

 _Pendant qu'Edward suivait Bonnet, Ace admirait la vue. C'était si chatoyant, si coloré, si… vivant. Les gens, le bruit… le vent… encore une fois, l'Animus faisait des choses virtuelles une expérience encore plus réelle._

 _Ils finirent par quitter le quai pour commencer à s'enfoncer dans la ville. Ils passèrent un groupe de péripatéticiennes qu'Edward salua joyeusement :_

 _\- Hola señoritas !_

 _\- Hola, cariño ! répondirent les femmes avec une voix rieuse et charmeuse._

 _\- Vous connaissez ces femmes ? demanda Bonnet._

 _\- Non, il faut dépenser quelques berrys pour avoir ce privilège. Quelques dizaines pour chaque heure en leur compagnie. Ça ne vous tente pas… ricana Edward._

 _\- Par le ciel, non ! Je suis un homme marié !_

 _«_ Quel genre de femme épouserait un homme comme lui… _»_

 _\- Les hommes mariés, c'est leur spécialité._

 _Edward remarqua immédiatement un marchand d'armes qui présent_ _ait_ _quelques articles._

 _\- Prête-moi un peu d'argent, Bonnet, je viens de te sauver la vie, lui dit Edward._

 _\- Ma bourse est dans mon manteau._

 _Edward la prit (et Ace piqua un peu de monnaie dans les poches au passage) et alla voir le marchand. Avec cette somme, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, mais il pouvait trouver mieux que les deux rasoirs rouillés qu'il avait à la ceinture. Marchandant sec avec le vendeur, il s'en sorti_ _t_ _avec des lames bien plus intéressantes et utile_ _s_ _que ce qu'il avait avant, tout en se débarrassant des vieilleries._

 _\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je te conseil_ _le_ _ce poignard, Bonnet. Au vu de tes compétences, c'est la seule chose qui te sera utile._

 _Bonnet suivi_ _t_ _ses conseils avec sagesse. Ça lui serait utile en cas de malheur._

 _\- Avec tout ça, je crains qu'on se soit perdu… constata Bonnet._

 _\- Pas de problème, je vais prendre un peu de hauteur pour nous repérer. Où est-ce qu'on doit aller… soupira Edward._

 _Ce gars, il serait bien content de s'en débarrasser rapidement. Edward caressa à cette pensée le pommeau de sa nouvelle acquisition. Ace réuni_ _t_ _toute sa force mentale pour prendre le contrôle de la main et l'éloigner._

« Ne pas oublier le Credo. Ta lame ne doit pas verser le sang d'un innocent. » fit Ace en se dirigeant vers une église.

 _Ces deux années à fréquenter ses ancêtres Assassins en avai_ _ent_ _fait un de lui. Il n'avait pas renoncé à la piraterie. C'est juste qu'il avait trouvé une autre façon de voir le monde et de l'appréhender. Un but. Et vu qu'il se souvenait très bien du genre d'anneau que Teach avait au doigt, cela alliait vengeance à l'utile. Teach était un Templier ? Soit, Ace était à présent un Assassin._

 _Edward grimpa le mur d'une maison, se hissa sur un premier toit, puis sur un autre, un peu plus haut, et rejoignit l'église à proximité en faisant le funambule sur une corde à linge. Là, il grimpa au clocher aisément._

« J'ai peut-être fait une connerie en me coupant ce doigt… c'est un moyen en moins pour m'accrocher au mur. » songea Ace.

 _Avec le kairoseki à son bras, ce n'était pas la peine de songer à faire machine arrière. Ce qui était fait_ _était_ _fait, et de toute façon, les anciens y étaient bien arrivé_ _s_ _, eux, avant qu'Altaïr ne mette fin à la tradition pour permettre à leur ordre de se fondre dans la foule._

 _Edward se hissa sur une poutre qui surplombait la rue et y resta accroupi. La Havane était une ville magnifique…_

 _\- Je crois que je vois ta taverne ! annonça Edward._

 _Des cris en bas l'alertèrent. Une altercation entre Bonnet et un voleur. Visant une charrette de foin, Edward se lança dans un saut de la Foi et termina dans la paille. Sans perdre de temps,_ _il en sortit et partit_ _à la poursuite du voleur qui n'eut pas le temps de le perdre dans les rues._

 _\- Bon, on y va à cette auberge ? demanda Edward en rendant sa bourse à Bonnet._

* * *

 _Il y avait de la bonne musique, de la bonne boisson et une partie à ciel ouvert._

 _\- Vas-y, je vais rester là, dit Edward à Bonnet._

 _Et il alla s'asseoir à une table où était un soûlard endormi qui avait une bouteille à la main._

 _\- Un Gallois en pays de métèque… commenta un anglais avec une fille sur les genoux, après avoir entendu l'accent d'Edward. Je suis anglais, moi. Je ronge mon frein en attendant la prochaine guerre !_

 _Cet homme était un idiot et un soûlard._

 _\- Ce bon vieux George a de la chance qu'une outre comme toi le défende, commenta Edward en attrapant la bouteille de la main du_ _pochetron_ _endormi à sa table._

 _La fille fut repouss_ _ée_ _et l'anglais se leva._

 _\- Hey ! J'ai déjà vu ta tête ! T'es de mèche avec ces pirates de Nassau !_

 _Ce mec avait vraiment trop bu et il parlait un peu_ **trop** _fort._

 _Edward avala une rasade d'alcool et lui dit :_

 _\- Tais ta grande gueule ou je vais la remplir de plomb. T'as compris ?_

 _\- Edward c'est ça ?! continua l'homme._

 _Il tenta de lui retirer sa capuche, mais Edward réagit en premier pour lui foutre un coup de boule._

« J'avais le sentiment que ça serait une mauvaise chose de venir ici. » songea Ace.

 _Au coup de boule suivi un coup de genou dans le ventre et l'homme termina sa carrière sur une table qui se brisa sous l'impact._

 _Cela vira en bagarre. Trois contre un._

 _\- Si c'est une raclée que vous voulez, vous l'aurez… j'ai vu le Shin Sekai, c'est pas des marioles comme vous qui vont me faire peur…grogna Ace._

 _« Reste prudent avec ce que tu dis. » rappela la nouvellement baptisé_ _e_ _Ritsu._

 _«_ Ouais ouais… » _grogna Ace._

 _Il donna un coup de pied dans la tête de l'un d'eux, l'envoyant aisément à terre, pivota sur sa jambe quand elle retoucha le sol pour envoyer son autre pied dans le nez d'un autre. Il se baissa pour esquiver un coup de poing, saisi_ _t_ _le bras au vol, et envoya valser son adversaire sur une table._

 _\- Seconde round, messieurs ? tenta Ace._

 _L'un des trois hommes se releva et vint vers lui, en garde. Il tenta un crochet du gauche qu'Edward contra en levant un bras, il attrapa de ce même bras la chemise de son attaquant et l'attira contre son genou, le renvoyant à terre._

 _Deux autres gars arrivèrent, Edward se contenta de s'effacer quand ils voulurent le prendre en tenaille et s'assura qu'ils s'assomment l'un contre l'autre._

 _Un troisième débarqua et attaqua par derrière. Edward le renversa sur son dos, l'envoyant mordre la poussière et un coup de pied dans le dos le plaqua définitivement à terre._

 _Des cris l'alertèrent._

 _Des soldats débarqu_ _aient_ _._

 _«_ Ouch, je préfère encore le blanc des uniformes de la marine que ce jaune pourri _. » grogna Ace en jetant un œil aux uniformes._

 _« Je pense qu'au lieu de faire un commentaire sur leur tenu_ _(e)_ _, tu devrais courir. »_

 _\- On se reverra, lança Edward à Bonnet._

 _Il arrangea sa capuche sur son crâne et se précipita vers la sortie. Trois hommes lui barraient la porte._

 _Sortant une bombe fumigène d'une de ses poches (le marchand n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était fait voler quelques babioles de ce genre), Edward la lança, aveuglant l'ennemi. Il les bouscula et se fut la débandade. Il grimpa sur le toit le plus proche, des soldats s'interpellant d'un coin à l'autre de la rue pour essayer de le trouver. Rapidement, le Free Running l'emmena loin à la recherche d'une cachette. Un tas de foin fit l'affaire et Edward sauta dedans._

 _Un peu plus tard, des gardes passèrent en courant à côté de lui, mais ne le virent pas à cause du foin. Enfin, l'un d'eux tenta de planter son arme dans le tas de foin, mais le manqua par malchance ou chance, suivant le point de vu_ _e_ _, avant de s'en aller. Edward attendit un instant, avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il se laissa tomber dans la rue, épousseta la paille hors de sa tenue, et se mit en route._

 _La nuit lui appartenait._

* * *

 _Ace aimait le Free Runing._

 _Dans le petit jour, il passa d'un toit à une corde à linge, pour revenir à un toit et passer à un arbre. Longeant une branche, il sauta de nouveau sur un toit, courant sur les tuiles avant de sauter vers un escalier, et_ _d'_ _atterrir en roulade sur les marches. Il aurait sans doute un bleu dans le dos._

 _Il avait besoin d'un perchoir pour savoir où se rendre._

 _Et il arriva devant un immense édifice._

 _«_ Je suis où _? » demanda Ace._

 _« Castillo de San Salvador de la Punta. Tu devrais avoir une bonne vue du sommet, mais prend_ _s_ _garde, la zone est interdite d'accès. » lui répondit immédiatement Ritsu._

 _Ace jeta un coup d'œil dans la main gauche d'Edward._

 _Oui, il voyait sur la mini-carte une grosse zone rouge dans le coin._

 _Un regard aux alentours, et il grimpa sur les caisses, se projetant sur des poutres apparentes du château, avant de trouver une poulie pivotante qui l'envoya dans une pièce. Avec deux gardes. Edward sorti_ _t_ _ses épées et transperça un premier garde espagnol, avant de parer le second._

 _«_ Je hais ce style de combat. C'est celui de Thatch, pas le mien. _» grogna Ace._

 _Le travail terminé, il fouilla les corps, trouvant même une bombe fumigène, avant de localiser un coffre._

 _\- Venez voir papa mes mignonnes ! caqueta Edward en ouvrant le coffre._

 _Il rempli_ _t_ _ses poches d'or et dénicha un manuscrit._

 _« Manuscrit de Voynich. Rédigé dans une langue encore inconnue à ce jour. D'auteur et de but inconnu_ _s_ _. »_

 _Edward reposa le manuscrit dans le coffre._

« Ponéglyphe _? » s'enquit Ace en refermant le coffre._

 _« Même pas. »_

 _La Havane recelait tant de secret_ _s_ _._

 _Edward se releva et reparti_ _t_ _à l'exploration pour retrouver son objectif._

 _Il se hissa au mur, s'accrochant aux défauts de la muraille et parvint à accéder à une tour sans que personne ne le voi_ _e_ _. Là-haut, il trouva un bon perchoir sur lequel se poser et observa les alentours. Main en visière, il fini_ _t_ _par repér_ _er_ _une baraque au loin._

 _«_ Ritsu, tu vois ce que je vois _? »_

 _« Tu as de très bons yeux, c'est ta destination. Je t'ajoute le point sur ta mini-carte. »_

 _Edward avisa un tas de foin au sol, derrière un garde, et se laissa tomber dedans après un saut de la Foi._

* * *

 _Avant même d'atteindre sa destination, Edward tomba sur son pot de colle. Bonnet, assis sur un sac, salement amoché._

 _\- Désolé d'être parti si vite, ils m'ont pris pour un autre, s'excusa Edward._

 _\- Ils ont eut la main lourde, se plaignit Bonnet._

 _Il allait avoir un bel œil au beurre noir et il avait une lèvre éclatée._

 _\- Ah, quelle poisse… maintenant va falloir que j'évite les espagnols, le temps qu'on m'oublie un peu. Tout est de ma faute._

 _\- Oh, c'est trois fois rien. Mais ils ont confisqué mon sucre et vos papiers._

 _Un gars arriva, tapota l'épaule de Bonnet qui se leva, permettant à l'homme de prendre le paquet et s'en aller. Ace se retint de grogner. Quel_ _le_ _idée stupide il avait eu de confier ce pourquoi il allait toucher du fric, à cet idiot._

 _\- Ils sont parti_ _s_ _par où ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, à mon grand regret. Je crois bien que ces messieurs le savent, mais mon espagnol est muy maldad, alors, il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne. Je suis tout aussi mauvais pour ce qui est du japonais._

 _Et Bonnet montra quelques gardes qui se marraient dans un coin._

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour négocier jusqu'à présent sans parler un mot de la langue international_ _e_ _qu'est le japonais ? demanda Edward._

 _\- La chance, sans doute._

 _\- Viens, on va les suivre. Je dois récupérer mes cartes._

 _\- Et mon sucre ? demanda Bonnet en le regardant le dépasser._

 _Edward se retourna vers lui._

 _\- Et j'en ferai quoi de ton sucre ?_

 _…_

 _\- On verra mon ami, concéda Edward._

 _Et les deux hommes se mirent en route alors qu'Edward remettait sa capuche sur le crâne._

 _Edward lança sa vision d'aigle en suivant à une certaine distance les espagnols qui s'éloignaient. Les hommes lui apparurent en rouge._

 _\- Cible… chuchota Edward._

 _Ils devinrent immédiatement dorés._

 _\- Je crois que je commence à prendre le pli ! annonça joyeusement Bonnet en passant à côté d'Edward qui restait discret et faisait sa filature à distance modéré_ _e_ _._

 _Ce type était un idiot._

 _\- Silence, siffla Edward. Reste derrière._

 _Bonnet se cacha à un coin de rue quand leurs proies de tournèrent vers lui._

 _\- On devrait peut-être se séparer, histoire de les tromper, proposa Bonnet._

 _\- C'est la meilleure idée de la journée…_

 _Et Edward reprit sa route, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations, se glissant dans la foule pour rester invisible, sans pour autant perdre ses cibles de vue. On parlait d'un capitaine Mendoza et d'une pendaison._

 _Il remarqua les hommes entrer dans une ruelle qui fut immédiatement gard_ _ée_ _par deux spaniards._

 _\- Señoritas, par où donne cette voie ? demanda Edward à des filles pas très loin._

 _\- La voie débouche par là-bas, un peu plus loin, lui répondit une fille en montrant l'angle de la rue qui prenait à droite._

 _\- Merci._

 _Quelques pièces changèrent de main et Edward parti_ _t_ _dans un petit trot pour trouver la sortie en question, se cachant juste à temps derrière une colonne d'une hacienda pour ne pas se faire voir._

 _Il n'y avait plus qu'un garde avec un homme, un marchand. Il était question d'esclaves vendues qui devaient être payé_ _es_ _._

 _\- Le capitaine Mendoza sera ravi de payer ses dettes. Il a des biens à vendre. Du sucre, dit le garde._

 _\- Parfait ! approuva le marchant qui le suivait._

 _Ils passèrent par une nouvelle hacienda et Edward_ _dut_ _se résoudre à les suivre par les toits. C'est là qu'ils se mirent à courir. Apparemment, une pendaison était sur le point d'avoir lieu._

 _De_ _tous_ _les trucs qui pouvaient se passer, il fallait que ces idiots aillent assister à une pendaison !_

 _Ils passèrent un march_ _é_ _et Edward réagit au quart de tour en voyant le duo s'arrêter à un croisement : il se jeta dans un groupe de filles qui rirent doucement en le voyant là._

 _\- Shhh… je vous engage pour me couvrir. Cent cinquante berrys pour me cacher et suivre ces deux messieurs, ça vous tente ? chuchota Edward._

 _Le rire des filles et la main tendue vers lui voulai_ _ent_ _tout dire._

 _L'argent changea de main et à une allure moins rapide, à la limite de la promenade, ils suivirent les deux hommes qui reprenaient la marche._

 _\- Combien de temps va prendre cette pendaison ? demanda le marchant. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre toute la journée._

 _\- Elle sera bientôt fini_ _e_ _, monsieur. Et dès que le capitaine Mendoza l'aura pendu, il vous versera votre argent._

 _\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me refourguer des reales. Je veux des berrys ou des marchandises. Du tabac. Du rhum. Du sucre. Voir_ _e_ _même du saké._

 _\- Si, si. Le capitaine a saisi une belle quantité de sucre. D'un gros anglais, la nuit dernière._

 _Ils étaient à présent devant une potence autour de laquelle beaucoup de gens étaient réunis. Edward libéra les dames pour se glisser dans la foule, suivant toujours la conversation des deux hommes._

 _\- Un anglais ?_

 _\- Si. Du sucre des Barbades. De_ _bonne qualité_ _. Nous l'entreposons au castillo. Son propriétaire_ _a provoqué_ _une rixe la nuit dernière. Il a fui en abandonnant le sucre._

 _\- Cela conviendra. Dois-je l'accompagner au castillo ?_

 _Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent au premier rang, juste au pied de l'échafaud._

 _\- No, señor. Je pense que le capitaine Mendoza vous le fera livrer. Oui, c'est certain._

 _Edward regarda l'échafaud. Deux hommes et le malheureux dont c'était aujourd'hui la dernière heure._

 _\- Par tous les dieux, cette grosse brute est le capitaine Mendoza ?_

 _Edward repéra immédiatement la brute en question, écoutant toujours la conversation._

 _\- No, señor. Lui, c'est El Tiburón, l'homme de main del señor Torres, le gouverneur. Le capitaine, c'est l'autre._

 _Tiens, c'était lui qui devait le payer, justement._

 _Edward changea de cible. Le marchant et le soldat redevinrent rouge_ _s_ _et s'éloignèrent, alors que le capitaine et son aura rouge_ _qui_ _vira à l'or descendi_ _rent_ _de l'échafaud quand on exécuta enfin le malheureux. Edward le suivi_ _t_ _du regard un instant, puis lui emboîta le pas._

 _Il le mènerait au sucre, et aux papiers, surtout._

 _L'homme était si facile à suivre, ça en était affligeant. Notant la présence des gardes là où l'homme entra, Edward alla voir quelques filles._

 _\- Señoritas, que diriez-vous pour une centaine de berrys, d'aller prendre des nouvelles de ces deux gardes qui ont l'air de s'ennuyer ? demanda Edward avec un sourire._

 _\- Montre la monnaie et on le fera avec joie, pouffèrent les filles._

 _Edward montra l'argent et le leur donna. Immédiatement, les filles allèrent voir les deux gardes en jaunes et les détournèrent de l'arche qu'ils gardaient, permettant à Edward de pass_ _er_ _sans le moindre problème._

 _Mendoza ne vit rien venir et termina sa carrière une lame dans la gorge. Edward trouva rapidement une clef sur lui._

« _Je te note l'entrepôt, il est à quelques mètres de toi. Essaye de t'infiltrer sans faire trop de grabuge.»_

 _Edward s'approcha du fort à l'autre bout de la place. Il était entouré d'eau et relié au reste de la ville par un pont. Pont gardé par deux hommes. D'un autre côté,_ _il y avait_ _des piquets dépassant de l'eau, menant jusqu'à l'endroit où on devait décharger le ravitaillement en armes et vivres. Le pirate n'eut pas besoin de longtemps avant de se décider. Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde de pierre qui le sépar_ _ait_ _de l'eau et tomba sur un des piquets. Il sauta sur le suivant, et encore sur l'autre, jusqu'à arriver_ _à_ _la zone en bois. Voyant la présence d'un garde, Edward resta immobile, attendant que l'homme s'en aille. Ce qu'il fit. Là, à pas de loup, il se glissa dans son ombre, et marcha dans le couloir. La carte lui dit de prendre à droite à l'angle du mur, chose qu'il fit, après avoir étranglé un soldat par derrière. De là, il continua sa route et se cacha dans un placard en entendant des pas venir vers lui._

 _Sifflant doucement, il sourit en entendant l'ennemi mordre à l'hameçon. Il le saisi_ _t_ _à deux mains quand il s'approcha du placard et bam !_

 _Un seul homme ressorti_ _t_ _du placard vivant, et ce n'était pas le spaniard. Edward continua dans le couloir._

 _«_ Ritsu, tu sais, par hasard, où est rangé le sucre ou ce genre de truc, toi qui es la machine la plus brillante qui existe ? »

 _« Va voir au-dessus et je suis une IA, je n'ai pas de pompes qui nécessite_ _nt_ _d'être cirée_ _s_ _. »_

 _Edward traversa rapidement la salle suivante, la voyant vide. Il vit un passage dans un autre couloir, puis une fenêtre. Il se hissa sur le rebord de celle-ci et se jeta dans le vide pour attraper une poutre saillante de la forteresse. De là, il se hissa le long du mur et se tapa un sprint jusqu'à un tas de foin dans lequel il se jeta. Deux gardes se retournèrent dans sa direction, mais ne voyant rien, ils retournèrent à leur ronde._

 _Par où maintenant ?_

 _Pour l'aider, l'Animus fit fort : il fit apparaître une grosse flèche rouge au-dessus d'une sorte de petit entrepôt._

 _«_ T'es pas discrète. » commenta Ace.

 _« Tu es le seul à voir ça. S'il faut, dès que je localise les trucs que tu cherches, je te_ _ferai_ _apparaître un point sur la mini-carte et devant toi, histoire que tu saches où aller. Après tout, c'est censé servir de jeu vidéo. »_

« J'ai jamais joué aux jeux vidéos… y'en avait pas à Dawn. Toutes ces modernités… très peu pour moi. »

 _Edward fonça dans l'entrepôt, alors qu'Ace ignorait le rire dans sa tête de l'Animus. Il se trouva dans un joli petit bureau et trouva sa sacoche. Il n'aurait jamais dû la confier en premier lieu à cet idiot. Il vérifia qu'il y avait tout dedans : la lettre et le drôle de truc en cristal, avant de s'en aller. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le sucre et haussa des épaules._

 _Qu'il se démerde, il en avait déjà bien assez fait comme ça, il n'était pas sa mère !_

 _Edward ressortit rapidement et s'arrêta en grognant._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

 _«_ T'aurait pas pu me dire que j'étais de retour au Fort de tout à l'heure ? »

« _Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà remarqué. Tu es lent à la détente, Ace ! »_

\- _Urusai… siffla Edward entre ses dents, avant de se laisser tomber à l'eau._

 _Il retrouva rapidement le navire avec Bonnet qui avait dû abandonner l'idée de la filature, car il s'occupait à décharger le reste de sa cargaison._

 _\- Désolé pour ton sucre, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, s'excusa Edward._

 _Il lui envoya néanmoins une bourse d'or qu'il avait remplie en volant deux trois gars dans la rue. Bonnet n'était pas obligé de le savoir._

 _\- Oh, c'est sans conséquences… j'ai encore assez de sucre pour tiret profit de ce voyage, sourit Bonnet._

 _\- Tu vas rester ici longtemps ?_

 _\- Quelques semaines, après je retourne à la Barbade, à l'ennui de la vie domestique._

 _Edward roula des yeux dans ses orbites._

 _\- Ne te résigne pas à l'ennui ! Va à Nassau ! Vis selon tes envies !_

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que Nassau était un nid de pirates. Un endroit des plus sordides._

 _Cet homme ne savait donc rien..._

 _\- Pas sordide. Libéré._

 _Bonnet vint s'accouder à la rambarde du navire en disant :_

 _\- Oh mon dieu, quel_ _le_ _aventure ce serait. Mais non, non… je suis un mari et un père, j'ai des responsabilités. La vie n'est pas qu'une simple partie de plaisir, Duncan._

 _Et là, Ace perdit le contrôle du personnage et Edward commit une erreur d'amateur. Il donna à Bonnet son vrai nom. Néanmoins, il lui rappela qu'il devait toujours rendre visite au Gouverneur._

 _Edward s'éloigna et remit sa capuche sur son crâne._

 _«_ Baka baka baka _! »_ songea Ace.

« _Je te désynchronise. » annonça Ritsu._

* * *

Ace émergea du plongeon dans le temps en grognant et s'étira. Il retira de sa tête le casque et le posa sur son bureau, avant de faire craquer ses cervicales. Un regard à l'horloge de son Communicateur lui dit qu'il était presque trois heures. Il avait déjà passé cinq heures dans l'Animus. C'était dingue, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Il se frotta le visage et remarqua quelque chose sous son clavier. Une enveloppe.

Perplexe, Ace regarda autour de lui, mais tout le monde était occupé, alors, il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. C'était une photo, la dernière photo regroupant tous les commandants avec Shirohige, quelques temps avant la mort de Thatch.

En la retournant, il reconnut aisément l'écriture de Marco.

 _« Fais juste un signe, et on te retire de là, Ace. On te cherche depuis un long moment, on ne compte pas te laisser comme ça. »_

Ace eut un pauvre sourire et en jetant un regard autour de lui, il rangea la photo dans sa chemise, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir à la recherche de quoi noter. Il trouva un bloc note qu'il tira. Il griffonna rapidement un message et l'arracha du bloc, avant de le plier et de le glisser dans l'enveloppe qu'il remit sous le clavier. Un regard au pansement sommaire sur ce qu'il restait de son annulaire gauche lui dit qu'un détour à son studio serait une bonne chose.

Avec un grognement, il se tira de son fauteuil et se leva. Il ramassa le Communicateur et garda le bloc-notes. Puisqu'il devait des séquences juteuses pour un soi-disant jeu vidéo, autant maintenir les apparences et tout mettre par écrit.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire maniaque de naître sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Haruta se glissant du côté de son clavier pour prendre le message.

Les Shirohige Kaizoku étaient de retour dans les affaires, et Abstergo allait le sentir passer.


	3. Que le Père de la Cupidité nous guide

**Bonsoir à tous, et en ce 24 décembre (au vu de l'heure, je pense que vous ne lirez pas ce chapitre avant minuit), je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux réveillon à tous.**

 **J'ai enfin pu mettre la main sur le jeu (avec ma connexion internet, suivre les Playthrough est une épreuve en soit), donc, je reprends sérieusement la fiction. Pour vous donner une petite idée, j'ai déjà écrit je crois bien six chapitres pour cette fiction, dont quatre si je me trompe pas entre les mains de la Bêta.**

 **Je tiens donc à vous remercier de votre patience pour ce nouveau chapitre que je vous offre donc en cette veille de Noël, régalez-vous.**

 **Je vous remercie aussi de vos reviews, ce fut un plaisir de les lires, et je tiens à répondre à quelques questions qui sont apparu :**

 **Arya39 :** Non, du tout, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette attaque pour la libération de Desmond. C'est juste les Shirohige qui veulent savoir ce que veut faire Ace.

 **Eiko6Carol :** Tu as vu juste, c'est bien les utilisateurs du fruit du démon que l'on appelle Noryokusha. Je me laisse un peu trop souvent aller au japonais.

 **Mimica3466 :** Non, pas de couple dans l'histoire. / On verra assez rarement les Shirohige dans la fiction, outre une exception que vous découvrirez au chapitre 6 ou 7 si je me trompe pas. / Cela ne veut pas dire que l'histoire sera courte, bien au contraire.

 **Celiazay :** Le contrôle de l'information le permet. C'est pas le plus bizarre que les Templiers ont fait. / Tu sauras comment les Shirohige ont appris pour Ace un peu plus loin dans l'histoire, mais aussi comment ils ont eu l'idée de le retrouver. / Continue avec les longues reviews :)

 **Voilà !**

 **Autres petites précisions sur l'histoire que je veux faire afin de ne perdre personne dans son déroulement (j'ai tiré mes leçons de mon x-over avec Skyrim) :**

 **\- Assassin's Creed se déroule normalement dans le monde réel, avec notre calendrier, Edward ayant vécu au XVIII Siècle. Je me base pour cette histoire sur le calendrier de One Piece, et on sait que Gol D. Roger est mort en 1500. D'où la différence notable que vous verrez avec les dates si vous jouez au jeu ou si vous regardez le Wiki.**

 **\- Je conserve les différents pays, mais aussi différentes monnaies. Les Anglais et les Gallois comme la majorité des pirates présent dans l'Animus sont de West Blue pour la plus part, et leur monnaie est le Livre Sterling. Pour les Espagnols et l'Amérique du Sud c'est le South Blue comme vous l'avez compris, mais j'abandonne les Reales pour les Berrys. En partant du principe que le Berry se rapproche du Yen, on a de toute façon des sommes presque semblable.**

 **\- Je sais aussi que Vidic a clairement expliqué que l'enregistrement de la mémoire d'un parent s'arrêter à la conception de l'enfant. Donc, en prenant en compte l'histoire, Caroline devait être enceinte de l'aïeul d'Ace quand Edward est parti pour devenir Corsaire. Je me suis rappelée de ce fait après la publication de la fic, et je tiens à m'excuser pour cette entorse au Lore du jeu.**

 **\- Dernier point, la fan que je suis est allée voir le film (je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur la 3D dont on aurait pu se passer et qui était même assez mal justifier ni sur le fait que même si le film est bien fait pour les non-connaisseurs, il m'a laissé sur ma faim). Il se pourrait que j'y fasse brièvement allusion vers la fin de la fic. Etant donné qu'on bosse de toute façon sur une chronologie différente, je peux me permettre de zapper les années qui séparer _Black Flag_ du film.**

 **Je pense avoir fait le tour. Si vous avez besoin de précision, n'hésitez pas. Oh, et inutile de vous faire de faux espoirs… Thatch n'est pas de retour d'entre les morts. Si vous voyez ce nom, il s'agit d'Edward Thatch, le Barbe Noir de IRL. Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Ezio se réveilla brutalement avec un coup de pied dans les côtes. La douleur sourde à l'arrière de son crâne et le sol de pierre sous son corps lui disaient que ce n'était pas l'alcool le coupable._

 _Avant même qu'il ne puisse se mettre debout, deux bras se saisirent de lui et le traînèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'extérieur, après lui avoir attaché les mains devant lui._

 _Il faisait froid et il neigeait._

 _Qui aurait cru que cela soit possible dans ce coin_ **coupé** _du monde, des terres syriennes._

 _Son regard tomba sur le dallage extérieur et un maigre sourire étira son visage marqué par l'âge et les combats. Ni le temps, ni les hommes n'avaient pu effacer l'emblème de la Confrérie._

 _On continua de le traîner à travers la cour, deux hommes armés d'hallebardes marchant derrière, le tenant en joue._

 _Ezio se souvenait des évènements qui l'avaient conduit à cet instant._

 _Il avait fait un long et épuisant voyage, un pèlerinage._

 _D'abord par la mer, puis par la terre._

 _Il avait traversé les marées et le désert avec détermination, et sur ses deux jambes, ne s'attardant même pas pour observer les ruines d'une civilisation glorieuse, aujourd'hui disparue, sur son trajet._

 _Il était en quête de conseils et de réponses._

 _Le nouveau chef de la Confrérie des Assassins, le nouveau Mentor, n'était pas là pour le tourisme._

 _C'est au bord de l'épuisement qu'il était enfin arrivé aux portes de Massyaf. La forteresse était magnifique sous son manteau de neige._

 _Le temps et les hommes ne lui avaient en rien retiré sa beauté._

 _Cette simple vue lui avait bloqué le souffle dans la poitrine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une flèche dans l'épaule._

 _Il avait reculé de quelques pas, gardant la flèche en main, cherchant le coupable autour de lui, avant de voir, depuis les remparts, un homme au crâne rasé entouré d'une armée. Ezio ne s'était pas démonté. Il avait cassé la hampe de la flèche pour la jeter au loin. Il avait vu pire, ce n'était pas ça, ni son âge, qui ferait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre._

 _Sa cape tomba au moment où on donna le premier assaut. Il courut sur un hallebardier, reconnaissant l'armure rouge/ocre des templiers byzantins et sauta sur lui avec agilité. Un mouvement qu'il avait fait tant de fois depuis qu'il avait perdu son père et ses frères, il y avait de ça trois décennies. Sa lame secrète trouva la gorge de son adversaire. Il ne s'attarda pas et fonça sur un nouvel assaillant, déviant du poignet le manche de la hallebarde pour lui planter la lame secrète dans la poitrine et profiter du fait qu'il soit en train de chuter pour se projeter sur son dos et rouler par-dessus lui. Le suivant eut droit lui aussi à la lame dans la gorge, juste sous l'attache de son heaume. Il le désarma au passage, avant de tournoyer sur lui-même pour esquiver une attaque latérale, puis de repousser vers l'arrière le nouvel assaillant. Un autre homme l'attaqua à l'épée. Ezio lui tordit le bras pour parer avec l'arme de son ennemi une attaque dans son dos. Il parvint à arracher l'arme de la prise de son adversaire et la planta dans son nouvel ennemi en plein dans le dos, la faisant jaillir de l'autre côté._

 _Le combat était un enchaînement bien rodé._

 _La pratique et les troubles qui avaient suivi sa vie d'Assassin lui avait donné cela._

 _Il se baissa sous l'attaque latérale d'une hallebarde pour se relever une fois la lame passée et frapper violement sur le heaume du garde, l'assommant._

 _Quelqu'un le saisit par derrière, parfaite cible pour un hallebardier, mais Ezio se retira à temps, le templier sournois se prenant la lame à sa place. L'attaquant, quant à lui, se prit un coup de boule. Ezio ne chercha pas à s'attarder sur la douleur qu'il ressentit. Le métal contre l'os… Il était chanceux._

 _Un épéiste se prit un poing dans l'estomac et un autre dans le menton._

 _Il ondulait entre les attaques. Il se saisit d'un homme pas loin d'un mur de pierre et l'envoya au loin, faisant face à la foule. Loin de se démonter, Ezio répondit à leur défi par le sien :_

 _Ses deux lames secrètes jaillirent de leur fourreau d'un simple mouvement de poignet._

 _C'était un message limpide :_

 _« Venez, je vous attends. »_

 _Deux templiers partirent à l'assaut et Ezio les eut tous les deux en même temps… jusqu'à cette vision._

 _Quelqu'un en blanc marchait dans la foule._

 _Un blanc lumineux._

 _Une bure, avec une ceinture faite d'une étoffe rouge sang et des protections de cuir ouvragées. Une capuche était remontée sur le visage de l'inconnu, descendant sur ses yeux, mais Ezio était certain que cet individu le regardait lui._

 _L'inconnu en blanc le regarda un instant encore, avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule, sans que personne, hormis lui, ne le remarque._

 _\- Altaïr ? avait demandé tout bas le Mentor, incertain._

 _Sa déconcentration lui valut cher car un coup d'épée lui parvint dessus. Il le para d'une de ses lame secrète de façon désordonnée, tombant à terre alors que sa lame se brisait._

 _C'était ainsi qu'il avait été capturé._

 _Revenant au présent, Ezio réalisa qu'on l'avait mené jusqu'au chef apparemment, en haut d'une tour avec des grandes fenêtres se prolongeant par des plongeoirs. Le chef de cette bande de templiers l'attendait avec une corde se finissant en nœud coulant._

 _Ezio se releva et se dégagea de ses geôliers d'un grand mouvement de bras. En représailles, d'autres sortirent leurs armes, mais le chef les interrompit d'un geste de la main._

 _Digne et sans peur, Ezio s'avança, bien droit, regardant le chef ennemi._

 _Un templier sans nom, pour lui, après les Borgia._

 _L'homme le poussa sur le plongeoir et Ezio se retrouva au dehors, devant les montagnes de Massyaf. Sur le plongeoir à sa droite, Altaïr était là, avançant tranquillement, légèrement translucide, comme un souvenir ou un fantôme. Il s'arrêta au bord._

 _Le chef des Templier jeta un regard curieux vers l'endroit où regardait Ezio, mais ne vit rien._

 _Ezio regarda de nouveau devant lui, ses yeux suivant la course d'un aigle tournoyant autour de la tour._

 _L'animal poussa un cri quand le templier retira la capuche d'Ezio, dévoilant son visage légèrement ridé et aminci, la barbe assez fournie et ses cheveux noirs parsemés de cheveux blancs._

 _On referma le nœud coulant autour de son cou._

 _A côté, Altaïr fit un saut de la Foi._

 _Ezio se retourna d'un bond pour l'attaque…_

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Il passa une main sur son cou, s'attendant presque à sentir la brûlure d'une corde, mais il n'en fut rien. Hiken soupira et se laissa tomber de nouveau dans ses oreillers.

Il ne devait pas se perdre. Il ne devait pas oublier _qui_ il était. Il devait cesser de se rappeler de ses ancêtres, même s'il avait besoin d'eux. Il passa des mains tremblantes sur son visage.

« Faîtes que mon état ne s'aggrave pas, je ne veux pas finir comme Seize » songea Ace.

Il passa un long instant à essayer de repousser dans un coin de sa tête les souvenirs de ses aïeuls. La surexposition à l'animus à cause de Warren Vidic et Lucy Stillman n'aidait pas sa santé mentale. Ace essayait tant bien que mal de faire le tri. Mais c'était si dur.

Il avait cette fichue impression d'avoir vraiment vécu cela.

N'avait-il pas tué cet homme à Acre, qui prétendait aider pauvres et prostitués en testant sur eux des médicaments durant les Croisades… ? Cet homme était un prête, en plus ? Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait recueilli sa confession et trempé une plume d'aigle dans son sang ?

Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait essayé d'empêcher la mort du Doge de Venise en s'infiltrant dans le palais avec la machine volante de Vinci ?

De frustration, il mordit son coussin.

Il avait bien fait de laisser ce message à Haruta pour lui dire de le laisser tomber. Avec un esprit aussi brisé que le sien, il ne servait plus à rien dans l'équipage. Il ne serait qu'un poids mort, incapable de différencier le présent du passé. Incapable de faire la différence entre Altaïr, Ezio ou lui-même.

Ace eut un pauvre sourire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu revoir ses frères et sœurs des Shirohige. Agir dans le monde en tant qu'Assassin.

Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face.

Il perdait lentement pied avec la réalité.

Son temps était compté avant qu'il ne devienne fou, comme Seize. Bientôt, il s'ouvrirait les veines pour dessiner des symboles bizarres un peu partout avec son sang.

Il frappa le matelas du poing et se leva.

Il s'assit à la table et prit son carnet de notes, qu'il utilisait pour maintenir les apparences. Il alla dans les dernières pages et en arracha une.

L'arabe vint naturellement sous son stylo alors qu'il notait tout ce qu'il savait sur Ceux-qui-étaient-là-avant et les projets d'Abstergo.

Cela serait utile si un autre Assassin passait un jour par ici. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Il reposa finalement son stylo et se leva.

Il avait besoin de finir cette plongée avec Edward pour compléter les informations.

* * *

Rebecca raccrocha son téléphone et soupira, assise sur le bord du quai, à l'écart des passants et à l'abris des regards.

Ils avaient la confirmation.

Portgas était vraiment le _vrai_ Portgas, cette fois. Et il avait vraiment choisi d'être l'un des leurs. On avait réussi à fouiller les locaux d'Abstergo où lui et Desmond avaient été retenus auparavant, et les vestiges, en plus des caméras de surveillance, montraient le choix plus qu'évident du pirate sur son avenir. William, avant de couper les ponts, avait émis son regret et celui de Desmond, de ne pas avoir pu faire sortir Ace de là, quand il y avait eu cet incident qui leur avait permis de tuer Vidic. William aurait été content de savoir qu'ils avaient une possibilité de le tirer de là, et qu'il avait déjà choisi d'être un Assassin.

Choix confirmé par l'étrange disparition de son doigt, de ce que lui avait rapporté à l'instant Shawn quand le nouvel employé d'Abstergo était venu prendre un café à son stand, dans l'Atrium. Le même doigt que se coupait les Assassins à l'époque d'Altaïr. Celui marqué au fer rouge durant la Renaissance avec Ezio.

Unique petit problème sur le sujet.

C'était la Révolution qui les avait mis sur la voie d'Ace, avant même que Lucy ne fasse les démarches, comme devait le demander le Projet Sirène mis en place par Abstergo.

La Révolution se fichait de Desmond, mais son contact voulait des infos sur _Ace_.

Rebecca mordit son pouce pensivement.

Ace était un inconnu pour elle, si on était franc. Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser quand il était arrivé à Abstergo Entertainment. Mais Desmond avait beaucoup parlé de lui, quand il faisait des pauses entre deux cessions d'Animus. Il avait parlé d'un autre Portgas que l'image que l'on pouvait avoir du « défunt » fils de Roger. L'image d'un garçon avec des rêves et des désirs de liberté. Un garçon qui, comme Altaïr, était plus que curieux et voulait transcender le voile, l'illusion. Un garçon qui avait réussi à se reconnaître en le Crédo et l'histoire des Assassins, comme elle et Shawn, à leur époque.

Rebecca ne tourna pas la tête quand le Révolutionnaire qui avait aiguillé les Assassins vint la rejoindre.

Pouvait-elle le trahir ? Pouvait-elle livrer toutes ces informations sur celui qui était plus ou moins l'un des membres de son groupe ? Un Assassin, au même titre qu'elle ?

\- Tu dois être Rebecca-san.

Rebecca regarda le blond en costume de noble s'asseoir à côté d'elle, puis de nouveau le large.

\- Et toi Sabo, le Second de la Révolution.

\- Alors ?

\- Il est vivant, mais montre des signes clairs de fatigue et sous-alimentation. Il a dû perdre pas mal de kilos, même si bizarrement, il a gagné en muscle. Outre le fait qu'il ait perdu un doigt et qu'il ait gagné deux cicatrices sur le visage, je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

Rebecca tendit le dossier qu'elle devait remettre au Révolutionnaire. Sabo fit un mouvement pour le prendre, mais Rebecca le laissa tomber à l'eau avec un petit sourire, avant de se lever.

Elle avait fait son choix.

Pour les Assassins.

Et pour Desmond et William.

\- Portgas D. Ace est un des nôtres. Nous verrons qui de la Révolution ou des Assassins le tirera de là en premier. D'autant plus qu'on a l'appui de son équipage dans cette mission. Bonne chance…

Sabo regarda le dossier qu'il aurait dû récupérer tomber à l'eau, puis Rebecca s'en aller. En grognant, il retira son chapeau et son manteau avant de plonger, pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Les notes se désagrégeaient déjà en une masse impossible à reconnaître. Sabo tendit une main vers le dossier, en apnée sous l'eau, et parvint à saisir quelque chose d'encore résistant. Il remonta à la surface et perça à l'air libre, pour ramener son butin au-dessus des eaux.

C'était une photo d'Ace, bien que le casque qu'il ait sur les yeux rende l'identification difficile. On notait le bout d'une cicatrice sur la joue gauche qui remontait sous le casque et une lèvre avec une coupure cicatrisée. Il était pâle, c'était un fait.

Mais c'était son frère.

* * *

Ace ajusta son nouveau pansement autour de ses doigts alors qu'il revenait vers son animus. Un regard à son clavier lui fit dire qu'il avait une réponse.

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau et la fit pivoter pour faire face à son poste de travail. Il récupéra discrètement le message et le cacha dans ses poches, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait. Une fois l'action faite, il remit son matériel sur le crâne en s'installant confortablement dans son siège.

Second jour à Abstergo Entertainment, action.

* * *

 _Pourquoi passer par la rue comme tout le monde, quand le ciel était bien plus beau et proche depuis les toits ? Quand le vent était si bon sur sa peau ?_

 _Edward continua sa route jusqu'à la résidence du Gouverneur de La Havane._

 _Un détour sur une haute tour et le pirate parvint à trouver sa destination. La demeure la plus luxueuse de l'île était à deux pas de là. Un Saut de la Foi dans une botte de paille, et Edward se remit en marche, rejoignant aisément la demeure. Il arrangea machinalement sa tenue, et priant mentalement pour ne pas se faire démasquer, il se présenta à l'entrée, attirant l'attention des deux gardes._

 _\- Buenos dias. Je suis Monsieur Walpole d'Angleterre et je voudrais parler au gouverneur. Je crois qu'il m'attend._

\- _Si señor Walpole. Entre por favor._ **(Oui Monsieur Walpole. Entrez, s'il vous plaît).**

 _On ouvrit la grille devant lui avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Edward les remercia d'un geste de la tête et pénétra dans le patio de la résidence. Encore une fois, Ace maudit la reprise de contrôle du personnage qui se hâta sur le pavé et retira sa capuche, suivant les deux gardes qui l'escortèrent jusqu'au Gouverneur. Lui, il l'aurait gardé sa capuche._

 _\- Es ese hombre el… ¿cómo lo llamabas… Asesino?_ **(C'est cet homme… comment l'appelles-tu… Assassin ?)** _dit l'un des soldats qui l'escortait._

 _\- Si, Duncan Walpole. Llegue con un retraso de muchos días, répondit l'autre_. **(Oui, Duncan Walpole. Il arrive avec un retard de plusieurs jours.)**

 _\- No me gusta que esos extranjeros anden así por las calles. No me fio de ellos._ **(Je n'aime pas que ces étrangers se baladent comme ça dans nos rues. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux).**

 _«_ Oi, kuso yarro, je comprends ce que tu dis. » songea Ace en serrant les mâchoires.

 _Il jeta un regard mauvais aux gardes qui parlaient entre eux._

\- _Cállate. ¡El Gobernador recibe amigos!_ _¡De Francia e Inglaterra !_ **(Tais-toi Le Gouverneur reçoit des amis.** **De France et Angleterre).**

 _\- Tiene una apariencia bestial. Esperaba una persona de apariencia más… respetable._ **(Il a l'air d'une brute. J'attendais quelqu'un d'apparence plus… respectable).**

« Gentil, Ace, pas morde » songea Ace.

 _Ils montèrent quelques marches au milieu d'une garde importante._

 _\- Ha pasado varios meses en el mar._ _Sea indulgente con él._ **(Il a passé plusieurs mois en mer. Sois indulgent avec lui.)**

 _Ils finirent par arriver sur une terrasse, et malgré les bruits constants d'un tir au pistolet, Edward avait les sens en alerte. Une fois sur la terrasse, il regarda les individus autour de lui. Trois. Tous des hommes. L'un d'eux semblait tester un pistolet et en était satisfait. En voyant Edward, il rendit son arme à un serviteur et alla saluer l'homme qu'il croyait être Walpole. Il se présenta comme Woodes Rogers. Ce qui marqua chez lui, c'était l'étrange cicatrice sur son visage basané. On aurait dit une marque de brûlure. Mais le motif rappelait presque une fleur._

 _Et là se présenta le premier problème._

 _\- J'ai bien peur que ma femme ne fasse une bien piètre physionomiste._

 _\- Pardonnez-moi ? demanda Edward._

 _\- Ma femme, rappelez-vous, il y a quelques années, au bal masqué du baron Percy._

 _\- Ah oui…_

 _\- Elle vous a trouvé terriblement séduisant. Un pauvre mensonge pour attiser ma jalousie._

 _Et il se mit à rire._

 _\- Le voyage et la fatigue ne jouent pas en ma faveur, je le crains, sourit péniblement Edward._

 _L'autre homme se retourna enfin. Il rappela étrangement Mihawk à Ace, avec sa tenue assez sobre et sa chemise ouverte sur le torse, mais surtout, le chapeau à plume qu'il avait sur le crâne. Seul point gênant : il avait une cape rouge et pas d'énorme épée qui devait juste servir à compenser quelque chose._

 _\- Ah… ! Je suis Julien du Casse, se présenta le second invité. J'espère que votre conversion à notre Ordre est des plus sincères. Je n'affectionne guère les Assassins. Mais je les préfère aux menteurs._

* * *

\- STOOOOOOP!

« _Pourquoi tu mets la séquence sur pause ? »_ s'enquit Ritsu.

\- Me dis pas que je suis sur le point de rejoindre des Templiers ! s'indigna Ace. Si c'est le cas, je me barre direct et basta !

« _Donne-moi un instant, je vais essayer de voir dans la base de données s'ils ont des références d'un Duncan Walpole comme Templier. »_

Ace attendit patiemment, la scène autour de lui totalement figée.

 _« Fais. Tu peux continuer sans crainte, il n'y a aucune référence à ce sujet. Mais ils en ont avec un Edward Kenway en tant qu'Assassin. Le seul Templier de la famille Kenway, c'est son fils Haytham. »_

* * *

 _La mémoire reprit et Julien proposa à Edward un peu d'exercice de tir en attendant que leur hôte puisse les recevoir. On lui confia un flingue et il s'en servit sur des cibles de paille installées dans le jardin en contrebas de la terrasse. Ils s'amusèrent un instant, puis Julien remarqua l'absence des lames secrètes._

 _\- Duncan, où sont vos lames de poignets ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'Assassin aussi mal équipé que vous._

 _\- Détruite, j'en ai peur. Je n'ai pu les réparer, répondit Edward._

 _Du Casse lui fit signe de le suivre, lui montrant une boite en bois contenant des tas de lames secrètes. Edward chercha celles de meilleure qualité du lot, quand on l'invita à se servir._

 _\- Je ne les ai pas trouvées, je les ai prises. Ce sont des souvenirs, répondit fièrement et férocement Du Casse quand Edward s'enquit de la provenance des lames._

 _Au moins, il pouvait être content qu'on l'équipe._

 _Ace aimerait bien en avoir deux lui-même. Voire une seule, ça serait déjà cool. Quand on est dans la merde, il ne faut pas être_ trop _gourmand._

 _Et des classiques ! Il ne demandait pas les lames polyvalentes à la Ezio avec le pistolet caché, les fléchettes empoisonnées ou même le grappin. Juste une simple petite lame secrète._

 _On réclama une démonstration de leur usage à Edward, lui proposant un petit parcours d'entraînement. Là où Edward était inquiet, Ace se frottait d'avance les mains._

 _Il leur fit la totale !_

 _Lame dans l'ombre de deux travailleurs qui éventra un mannequin de paille. Assassinat depuis un tas de foin, un autre en allant à toute vitesse sur la cible, et un dernier pour la route en assassinat aérien depuis le toit d'une maison._

 _Ace aimait ce style de combat, autant que les flammes, étrangement. Rapide. Discret. Sobre. Efficace._

 _\- Les Assassins vous ont bien formé, Duncan. Vous avez attendu le bon moment pour les trahir._

 _\- A votre plus grand péril, sans nul doute. Trahir les Assassins est rarement bon pour la santé._

 _\- Ma foi, l'alcool n'est pas plus recommandable, mais ses dangers m'attirent tout autant, répondit Edward à ses interlocuteurs._

 _Il se renseigna sur les deux hommes. Du Casse était un contrebandier, un marchand de mort. L'autre avait chassé du pirate du côté de Madagascar. Edward voulait savoir où était sa femme, qui risquait certainement de le trahir, mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas. Il lui dit néanmoins qu'il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à Nassau pour régler l'histoire des pirates dans les Caraïbes. Là, on n'aurait que deux options, si on était pirate : accepter le pardon du Sekai Seifu, ou finir au bout d'une corde._

 _Durant la discussion, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la résidence pour finir sur une terrasse, à l'arrière._

 _\- Grand Maître Torres. Ducan Walpole est arrivé._

 _Le Gouverneur était un homme assez âgé pour avoir une barbiche et des cheveux totalement blancs. Il était très richement vêtu. Il se leva de là où il lisait sa lettre et vint à leur rencontre._

 _\- Il y a une semaine que je vous attends._

 _\- Mes excuses, Gouverneur. Mon navire a été pris d'assaut par des pirates avant de finir par le fond. Je ne suis arrivé que très tard hier, expliqua Edward._

 _C'était en partie vrai. Pas besoin de préciser que c'était lui qui avait envoyé le navire en question par le fond et qui l'avait attaqué en premier lieu. Pas non plus la peine de dire qu'il avait tué le vrai Duncan._

 _\- C'est fâcheux. Pardonnez ma défiance, mais avez-vous pu protéger des pirates les objets que vous m'aviez promis ?_

 _Edward lui donna le contenu, priant pour qu'il ne manque rien._

 _Le cube de verre fut examiné à la lumière, plus le papier qui allait avec (un miracle qu'il eut survécu au bain de mer, d'ailleurs, ce papier)._

 _\- Increíble. Les Assassins ont bien plus de moyens que je ne l'imaginais… mais pas suffisamment pour nous dissuader._

 _Et il tendit sa seule main gantée à Edward pour la lui serrer._

 _\- C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, Duncan. Vous êtes le bienvenu parmi nous. Venez messieurs, nous avons fort à faire._

 _Ace avait la sale impression d'avoir fait une grosse connerie en lui donnant cet objet._

 _Surtout que cela lui valut d'être aussi facilement accepté parmi les Templiers. Il essaya de ne pas regarder le gars en armure (qu'il reconnut comme El Tiburón) juste à côté et suivit le groupe qui lui-même était sur les talons du Gouverneur. Il était pris en sandwich, entre le Gouverneur qui marchait devant avec son garde du corps dévoué et derrière, Rogers et Du Casse. Ils marchèrent le long de l'Hacienda, admirant les jardins tropicaux resplendissant sous l'embrun marin. Mais Ace n'avait d'yeux que pour Torres. Le vieil homme tournait et retournait à la lumière l'étrange cube de verre, à peine plus petit qu'un poing d'enfant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être pour que Torres y porte autant d'attention ?_

 _Ils finirent par arriver dans une partie couverte de la cour intérieur du Palais du Gouverneur. Joli endroit, respirant le luxe, et pourtant très rustique._

 _Sur un côté, on avait une sorte de mini-bar (de l'époque) qui était installé, mais ce qui attira l'attention du pirate, ce fut la grande table ronde au centre. On y trouvait une carte et quelques documents entassés çà et là._

 _\- Nous sommes enfin réunis entre gentilshommes du vieux continent, annonça Torres avec un ton aussi pompeux que ses vêtements. Inglaterra; Francia y España. Todos. Tous ressortissants de pays au pouvoir tristement corrompu._

 _Ils marchèrent tous jusqu'à la table ronde, à l'exception de ce cher El Tiburon qui alla se placer dans l'ouverture de la salle pour monter la garde, tournant le dos à la réunion. Du moins, il s'y positionna après avoir remis au Gouverneur une boite ronde que le vieillard garda sous le bras._

 _\- Mais vous êtes des Templiers, aujourd'hui, poursuivit Torres. Les authentiques législateurs secrets de ce monde. Veuillez tendre la main._

 _A sa demande, Du Casse et Rogers rejoignirent Torres de son côté de la table ronde, l'un derrière l'autre, une main tendue._

 _A Rome, faire comme les Romains, se dit Kenway et il suivit le mouvement, jetant un regard au cube de verre que Torres avait posé sur la table en rentrant, avant de regarder de nouveau Torres quand il recommença à parler :_

 _\- N'oubliez jamais notre but. Guider les âmes égarées vers la paix et la sérénité._

 _Torres ouvrit la boite qu'il avait sous le bras et en retira un anneau qu'il passa à l'annulaire droit de Du Casse, avant de s'avancer vers Rogers qui venait en suivant._

 _\- Guider les esprits égarés vers la raison et la quiétude, poursuivit Torres._

 _Et Rogers se retrouva avec lui aussi un anneau à l'annulaire, avant de s'avancer vers Kenway._

 _\- Guider les esprits égarés vers la sagesse et la lucidité._

 _Edward tendit la main, paume vers le sol, et Torres lui passa à son tour un anneau au doigt._ ** _(Cool, j'adore les mariages ! Hein ? Ah non, pardon…s'excite la Bêta)_**

 _«_ C'est une grosse connerie que t'as fait là… » songea Ace en espérant que ça soit bientôt fini.

\- _Par la Lumière du Père de la Sagesse, que commence notre œuvre ! bénit Torres._

« Amen ? » songea sarcastiquement Hiken, bien que le visage de Kenway resta impassible.

 _Torres referma la boîte qu'il rendit au Tiburon, avant d'inviter les autres à se réunir près de lui, au niveau de la carte. Les Caraïbes. Par instinct, Ace chercha sa terre natale, avant de revenir à l'observation de la carte dans son ensemble. Pirate un jour, pirate toujours. Prétextant de changer de place pour mieux voir la carte, Kenway passa derrière les trois hommes et leur fit les poches en un coup de vent, avant de prendre place aux côtés de Du Casse qui s'était appuyé sur la table pour voir un peu mieux la carte._

 _\- Il y a plusieurs décennies, le Conseil m'a chargé de découvrir au cœur de ces îles un lieu oublié que nos Précurseurs appelait l'Observatoire, raconta Torres._

 _Cela sonna quelques cloches chez Ace._

 _Oui, c'était ce que cherchait les Templiers. Ritsu le lui avait dit quand ils étaient tombés sur un morceau de rapport au cap de Bonavista._

 _\- Contemplez ces images… gravez-les dans votre mémoire, encouragea Torres. Elles racontent une histoire aussi ancienne que cruciale._

 _Ace regarda les autres documents. C'était tous des croquis sur l'Observatoire. Ses défenses, les possibles fresques et même un mode d'emploi. De quoi en avoir des frissons… si seulement il savait à quoi servait cet Observatoire et pourquoi Abstergo cherchait cet endroit._

 _\- Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je cherche l'Observatoire, car ce lieu abrite un outil de pouvoir incommensurable, continua Torres._

 _Et sans même le savoir, il répondit à la question silencieuse d'Ace :_

 _\- Il s'agit d'une sorte de sphère armillaire, un appareil qui nous permettrait de localiser et surveiller toutes les personnes de ce monde. Où qu'elles se trouvent. Imaginez ce qu'implique la possession d'un tel pouvoir…_ ** _(Si tu veux le Professeur Xavier de X-men a un truc dans le genre…Pourrais lui demander de te le prêter…propose la Bêta)_**

 _Oh, Ace n'avait aucune difficulté à l'imaginer. Cela lui faisait même déjà très peur._

 _\- Grâce à cet appareil, personne n'aura plus de secret ; plus de mensonge ; de tromperie… solamente queda la justicia. Il ne reste plus que la justice. A l'état **pur.**_

 _Ace leva le nez pour regarder Torres. Avait-il trouvé l'ancêtre d'Akainu ?_

 _\- Telle est la promesse de cet Observatoire. Notre devoir est de nous en emparer._

« J'espère que ce con d'aïeul t'en a empêché, parce que si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, tu aurais déjà eu ma lame secrète dans la gorge. » songea Ace.

 _Du Casse posa une question très pertinente :_

 _\- Sommes-nous en mesure de le localiser ?_

 _Il se redressa en rejetant sa cape rouge dans son dos._

 _\- Nous le serons bientôt, assura Torres. Nous détenons l'homme qui en est capable. Il se nomme Roberts, jadis appelé un Sage._

 _Vu la tête de Du Casse et Rogers, c'était pas quelque chose de banal le fait qu'ils aient cet homme entre leurs mains. Ace se fit une note mentale à ce sujet. Dans l'extrait de rapport qu'il avait lu, on parlait aussi d'un Sage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient, vraiment ?_

 _\- Cela fait bien quarante-cinq ans que personne n'a plus vu d'authentique Sage, êtes-vous certain que cet homme en est bien un ? s'enquit Rogers._

 _\- Tout nous porte à le croire, confirma Torres._

 _\- Les Assassins viendront, j'en suis sûr, prévint l'Anglais._

 _\- Je les attends, ronronna le Français._

 _\- Sans aucun doute, confirma encore une fois Torres. Mais grâce à Duncan et aux informations qu'il nous a fournies, les Assassins vont bientôt cesser de nous poser problème._

 _Ace aurait bien voulu pouvoir récupérer et le papier et le cube. Mais il était incapable de bouger. La mémoire prenait le dessus sur son libre-arbitre. Et cela fit monter de la bile dans la gorge du pirate. Il venait de vendre les Assassins. Leurs différentes bases ou quelque chose dans le genre. Assez important pour les mettre en danger. Il regarda Torres retourner vers le petit cube de verre pour l'examiner et le faire tourner entre ses doigts avec un immense sourire. Il s'éloigna de la table vers le bar, sans lâcher le cube de verre. Ace le suivit des yeux, loupant l'échange silencieux de regard entre Rogers et Du Casse._

 _\- Tout s'éclaircira demain, señores, quand vous rencontrerez le Sage. D'ici là, buvons !_

 _Torres avait posé l'objet de verre pour servir des boissons. Il tendit deux verres à Du Casse et Rogers qui l'avaient rejoint, avant de se retourner pour en servir deux autres._

 _Kenway frôla la table et récupéra un document qui traînait sur la table, décrivant l'Observatoire, pour le glisser rapidement dans ses vêtements avant que Torres ou quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit. Il rejoignit l'assemble et prit le verre que Torres lui tendit._

 _\- Nous trouverons l'Observatoire. Nous réussirons. Devant son pouvoir, les rois tomberont ; le clergé chancèlera et le monde entier s'empressera de rallier notre cause._ ** _(mais oui, mais oui, commente la Bêta)_**

 _Ace avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait la connerie du siècle, pourtant, comme tous, il leva son verre pour porter un toast. Ils burent, puis Torres parla :_

 _\- Reposez-vous, Duncan. Demain, la flotte du trésor arrivera là, avec votre récompense. Après cela nous discuterons de notre avenir._

 _Ace réalisa pour la première fois que le soleil se couchait._

 _Il n'avait néanmoins qu'une chose à dire :_

 _\- J'ai hâte d'y être._

 _\- Excelente, approuva Torres. Retrouvez-moi sur les quais demain, à la première heure._

 _Et deux soldats hispaniques escortèrent Kenway jusqu'à la sortie, non sans lui avoir rappelé son rendez-vous sur les quais du Castillo._

 _Ace ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ramena sa capuche sur sa tête et tourna le dos au portail que l'on fermait derrière lui de la résidence du Gouverneur. Il s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, et avec un document en plus._

* * *

Avec un grognement, Ace retira le casque de son visage et fit craquer ses vertèbres.

L'appel du ventre était plus fort que celui du travail.

Il se souvenait d'un petit bar pour les fringales à cet étage, avec de la pizza, de ce qu'il avait vu, mais pour le café, c'était au rez-de-chaussé, dans l'Atrium. Il allait y faire un tour. Que ce soit du côté des pizza ou des expressos.


	4. Capitaine Va Au Diable

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous offre rapidement un autre chapitre pour conclure la semaine et la reprise de la fic, avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et des très joyeuses fêtes.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Ace pénétra dans l'ascenseur vitré et regarda le gars avec sa barbe de quelques jours et ses lunettes qui lui avait servi le café au kiosque de l'Atrium. Ce gars était plus que bizarre. Il était certain qui l'avait reconnu pour qui il était vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose en lui mais Ace n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'interpelait.

Chassant ses pensées de son crâne, il lança son Communicateur pour qu'il soit déposé à l'étage de l'échantillon 17. Il chercha un instant Mélanie Lemay, mais on lui dit qu'elle était toujours dans le bureau avec le directeur créatif.

Garneau lui remontait apparemment les bretelles.

Ace soupira et alla à son animus, écoutant au passage certains de ses collègues parler de leurs conditions de travail. Une femme souleva un point très intéressant qui le fit presque sourire.

On se sentait toujours observer.

La Paix, par le contrôle.

Tel était le désir des Templiers.

Ace se laissa tomber dans son siège, vérifia une dernière fois son pansement, puis mit l'Animus en marche, plus le casque.

Il était temps de revoir Kenway.

* * *

 _Une avance rapide jusqu'au lendemain matin fut nécessaire, mais bientôt, il retrouva Woodes Rogers sur le quai, comme convenu._

 _\- Bonjour Duncan !_

 _Difficile de louper le Templier anglais comme ça._

 _Ace alla le rejoindre quand on le lui fit signe. Rogers était tout sourire._

 _\- Edward ! Bonjour Edward !_

 _Ace ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à cinq et les rouvrit pour se retourner dans la même direction où regardait à présent Rogers._

 _Cet abruti de première de Bonnet était là, avec un sourire qui lui semblait presque stupide sur ses grosses joues rondes, alors qu'il déchargeait d'une charrette des cargaisons._

 _\- J'ai réussi à trouver un acheteur pour le reste de mon sucre ! C'est extraordinaire ! J'en suis ravi ! raconta Steede, sans avoir conscience que Kenway essayait tant bien que mal de le réduire en cendres d'un simple regard._

 _Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Rogers regarda Edward avec suspicion, ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant avec sa cicatrice sur la joue._

Je vais tuer Bonnet. » _songea Ace._

 _\- Il vous a appelé "Edward", pointa Rogers._

 _Kenway tenta la finesse, pendant qu'Ace croisait mentalement les doigts pour que ça marche._

 _\- Cet homme est le marchant qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Par précaution, je lui ai donné un faux nom._

 _Rogers ne répondit pas immédiatement._

 _Puis sourit._

 _\- Ah. Ingénieux, salua-t-il._

 _Il se détourna pour accueillir le reste des membres de la réunion d'hier, pendant qu'Ace jetait un regard lourd de menace à Bonnet._

 _\- Nous nous reverrons plus tard, Bonnet, siffla le pirate._

 _Le sourire et la main de Bonnet se figèrent dans leur salut en sentant les intentions meurtrières à son égard. Bien, il avait compris qu'il avait fait une connerie._

 _Edward ne s'intéressa pas plus à lui, car en guise de bonjour, Torres remarqua la ponctualité de « Walpole »._

 _\- La ponctualité est le premier signe de bonne éducation. Les pirates ne m'ont pas permis de l'être jusqu'au bout, mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus un problème, je peux le redevenir, répondit Ace avec un sourire._

 _Cela tira un petit rire de l'espagnol._

 _Le groupe se mit en marche sur les quais jusqu'à un simili cabanon de paille, gardé par des soldats en uniforme jaune et rouge. A l'ombre du toit jauni par le soleil, un homme qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été passé à tabac attendait._

 _En un instant, Ace enregistra la peau sombre, salie par la crasse et le sang, les yeux vairons et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Pour parfaire le tout, on avait une tignasse noire tombant presque aux épaules et retenu hors du visage par un bandana jaune. Sans parler de la barbe et de la moustache mal entretenues._

 _Ce gars était pauvre, à en croire sa tenue._

 _Les dents de requin composant son collier en faisant certainement un pêcheur._

 _Il était tenu en garde par les soldats à proximité et on lui avait lié les mains avec des menottes sommaires en métal._

 _\- Voilà un homme que Templiers et Assassins ont cherché pendant plus de dix ans, présenta Torres avant de faire face à sa prise._

 _Kenway regarda brièvement Torres, puis l'homme devant eux. Si Ace reliait correctement les points entre eux **(comme ses taches de rousseur ? demande la Bêta)** , il était fort probable que ce type quelconque, bien que le regard laisse présager quelque chose d'assez dérangeant, soit le fameux Sage._

 _El Tiburón alla se positionner de l'autre côté de Torres qui parla pour la première fois à l'inconnu :_

 _\- Il paraît que vous vous appelez Roberts, c'est juste ?_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _\- Vous reconnaissez ceci, j'en suis sûr, poursuivit le Gouverneur._

 _Et il brandit le cube de verre avec toutes ces anfractuosités. Une brève lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans les yeux vairons de Roberts, mais rien de plus. C'était suffisant pour tout le monde. El Tiburón prit les mains du Sage et força l'application d'un des doigts de l'homme sur la surface de l'objet._

 _Une goutte._

 _Une simple goutte de sang perla du doigt et se déversa dans le cube, pour s'arrêter en son centre, prenant l'apparence d'une bille écarlate._

« C'est donc une vial pour le sang. Mais où est l'intérêt d'un tel objet ? S'il voulait le sang de ce gars, il aurait pu l'obtenir bien autrement… qu'est-ce que cet objet réserve et pourquoi a-t-on besoin de son sang ? » _s'interrogea Ace en regardant la manœuvre._

 _Ce fut Du Casse qui répondit sans le savoir aux questions de Kenway._

 _\- Selon les vieilles légendes, le sang d'un Sage est requis pour entrer dans l'observatoire. Nous avons la clef, reste à savoir où il se trouve._

 _\- Peut-être que Monsieur Roberts nous apportera-t-il cette précision, dit plaisamment Torres._

 _En gros, il allait se faire **interroger**._

 _\- Conduisez-le à ma résidence, réclama Torres._

 _Les gardes espagnols tout autour se mirent au garde-à-vous et forcèrent l'homme à se lever._

 _Toute la troupe reprit la route vers la résidence du Gouverneur. Ace leur emboîta le pas en lançant un dernier regard au Sage. Il remit sa capuche sur son crâne et suivit la procession._

 _Ils marchèrent donc dans les rues poussiéreuses de La Havana, tous en groupe._

 _\- Tout cela pour un seul homme, commenta Kenway. Cet Observatoire a-t-il autant d'importance ?_

 _\- ¡Ay que si ! répondit Torres. L'Observatoire a été bâti par la race des Précurseurs. Sa valeur est inestimable._

 _C'était quelque chose qu'Ace avait compris depuis le début, avec la réunion d'hier._

 _Ils arrivaient sur une sorte de place de marché._

 _Kenway eut une réponse générique pour rester dans le personnage de "Duncan Walpole". C'était certainement quelque chose que connaissait l'homme qu'il avait tué._

 _Ace fronça les sourcils en notant une tâche blanche à l'extrémité de son champ de vision, se déplaçant à grande vitesse. Les quelques cheveux qu'il n'avait pas dans son catogan se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Quelque chose se préparait. Il rapprocha ses mains de ses armes, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'aventurer dans une ruelle._

 _\- Dans l'une de vos premières lettres, vous me faisiez part de votre désir de tuer Ah Tabai, le Mentor Maya, continua Torres, inconscient du danger se profilant à l'horizon. Avez-vous été capable de mener à bien ce contrat ?_

 _Ace regrettait encore mois maintenant la mort du vrai Walpole. Un sacré traître._

 _\- Euh… je… je n'ai pas pu le faire. J'ai eu quelques… complications en chemin, répondit Kenway en essayant de paraître assez maître de lui._

 _\- C'est regrettable. Mais les cartes que vous nous avez livrées permettront d'y remédier._

 _\- Je l'espère._

 _Ace pouvait au moins applaudir les compétences de comédiens de son aïeul._

 _La cérémonie des oscars mentale qu'organisait Hiken fut coupé par El Tiburón, alors qu'ils sortaient de la ruelle. L'homme n'aimait pas cet itinéraire, les jugeant trop exposés au danger. Il réclama de Torres à ce qu'il reste près de lui en l'appelant Grand Maître._

 _Torres prit un instant pour évaluer la situation et la ligne déjà bien ridée de son front se fronça un peu plus._

 _\- Je le perçois aussi. Ne les laissez pas s'emparer du Sage. Protégez-le à tout prix._

 _Ils se mirent à courir._

 _Ils le ressentaient tous. Comme une proie perçoit le regard d'un prédateur caché dans l'ombre, s'apprêtant à fondre sur lui._

 _Ace les repéra par chance, parce qu'il ne regardait pas en l'air ou autour de lui._

 _Il regardait le sol, ce qui lui permit de voir deux immenses ombres, semblables pendant un instant à deux aigles prenant leur envol, avant de devenir des hommes._

 _Ils étaient là, se jetant sur eux depuis les hauteurs._

 _D'autres assassins jaillirent de partout, de toutes les rues et ruelles, cherchant à les surmonter par l'effet de surprise et le nombre. Quelques tireurs se tenaient même sur les toits, avec des fusils ou des sarbacanes. Ace ne défendit pas le Gouverneur. Il tira juste sur l'un des Assassins pour le blesser à l'épaule quand celui-ci le prit pour cible. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant puisque l'Assassin se redressa et réarma son fusil. Avec un soupir, Ace escalada rapidement et agilement des caisses en bois à proximité pour se hisser dans un mouvement fluide au bord du toit. De là, il était simple d'attraper l'empêcheur de tourner en rond par la cheville et le jeter au bas de la rue. Voyant plus loin trois autres tireurs, il prit de l'avance, courant aussi facilement sur les toits que s'il était dans la rue, il alla à leur rencontre, les assommants proprement pendant qu'aucun des Templiers ne le regardait._

 _Chemin faisant, le reste du groupe était arrivé sur le parvis d'une des nombreuses églises de la cité. Kenway les rejoignit à cet instant._

 _Là, d'autres assassins jaillirent de parmi la foule. Rogers, Torres et Kenway se prirent un projectile de sarbacane dans la gorge, les paralysant temporairement. Un assassin tomba d'un toit sur un des gardes espagnols, profitant de la chute pour envoyer sa lame secrète dans la gorge du soldat. En se redressant, il para l'épée d'un autre pour le tuer. Le combat semblait tourner en leur faveur, Ace en était plus qu'heureux. Surtout qu'un d'eux fit sauter avec sa lame secrète les entraves du Sage._

 _Petit défaut dans le plan._

 _Le Sage n'avait pas plus envie d'être avec les Assassins, qu'avec les Templiers. Il tordit le poignet de son sauveur, lui enfonçant sa lame secrète dans la gorge. C'est à cet instant que le mastodonte qu'était El Tiburón parvint à reprendre le dessus et élimina une grosse majorité d'Assassins avec Du Casse. L'ordre n'avait pas besoin d'être crié par Torres pour que Kenway sache ce qu'il devait faire._

 _Il partit à la poursuite de Roberts dans les rues, sautant par-dessus les étals marchants des campesinos, bousculant les civils, à la poursuite de sa cible._

 _L'homme était rapide et agile, Ace ne pouvait pas le nier. Et ingénieux. Après tout, il utilisa un palan pour se projeter dans les hauteurs, faisant tomber sur son poursuivant du matériel de construction. Techniques qu'Ace avait utilisées plus d'une fois dans ses simulations avec Ezio pour prendre la fuite tout en tuant des poursuivants._

 _Tant bien que mal, Ace retrouva le Sage, du haut d'un toit, alors que l'homme était redescendu dans la rue. Grave erreur. Si l'Aigle était le symbole des Assassins ce n'était pas pour rien._

 _Dans un saut parfait, Ace se laissa tomber sur le Sage après une longue course poursuite sous le soleil de plomb de Cuba, plaquant efficacement à terre Roberts depuis un toit._

 _\- Bien joué, lèche-botte, insulta Roberts quand il fut ramené à Torres._

 _Le Gouverneur prit les dispositions nécessaires pour que leur précieux **invité** ne prenne plus ainsi le large et demanda à ce qu'on double la garde de l'homme._

* * *

\- Ritsu, tu as des informations sur l'endroit où Torres veut conserver le Sage dans sa villa ? Je doute qu'il le mette dans une chambre d'ami, s'enquit Ace en mettant la simulation en pause.

« Bien entendu. Je fais les recherches adéquates. »

Cela ne fut pas très long.

« La résidence du Gouverneur servait aussi de prison, avant sa destruction et sa reconstruction de l'autre côté de la place. »

\- Des prisons, donc… hmhm… faudra que je les trouve et vois vraiment comment elles sont faites. Fais repartir la simulation.

* * *

 _Du Cassa et El Tiburón s'assurèrent que leur proie ne prenne pas une nouvelle fois le large, laissant sur le parvis Kenway, Rogers et Torres._

 _\- Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la journée aura été agitée, commenta Rogers dans tout son humour britannique._

 _\- Claro. Pris en sourcière par nos ennemis, approuva Torres sans rien laisser paraître de plus. Nous avons manqué de prudence._

 _Kenway ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de regarder la silhouette du Sage s'éloigner._

 _\- J'aurais bien voulu rester pour profiter du reste des opérations, mais je me dois de tirer profit du vent pour faire route vers l'Angleterre._

 _Torres lui souhaita un agréable voyage._

 _Le dernier commentaire de Rogers montra l'ambition de l'homme :_

 _\- Avec de la chance, je reviendrai en habit de Gouverneur et avec la bénédiction de mon crétin de Roi. Adios._

 _Poignée de main générale et il s'en alla, laissant désormais Torres en face à face avec Kenway._

 _La bourse de 1000 berrys qui avait attiré Kenway en premier lieu sur l'île fut transmise par Torres. Le premier investissement d'une collaboration à long terme. Edward remercia l'homme avec un fin sourire, soupesant la bourse dans le creux de sa main._

 _\- Je voudrais que vous soyez présent demain, à l'interrogatoire. Venez donc à midi._

 _\- Bien monsieur, accorda Kenway._

 _Sans un mot de plus Torres s'en alla._

 _Kenway resta plongé dans des pensées inaccessibles à Ace. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il soupesait toujours la bourse et qu'il regardait Torres partir, avant de ranger l'argent._

 _Il préparait quelque chose… Ace en était certain._

* * *

Sabo était content d'avoir Dragon en ligne.

Il avait plus tendance que Koala à le laisser agir à sa guise.

« Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ? » demanda le grand patron.

\- Et bien plus… cependant… avec les informations que j'ai, j'aurai besoin de rester plus longtemps ici, annonça Sabo dans sa cabine devant son denden.

Il ne cessait de regarder la photo de son frère dans son fauteuil d'Animus.

« Tu comptes garder les détails pour toi ? »

\- Au stade où ça en est, je préfère, oui, sans vouloir vous offenser, Dragon-san. On a quoi que ce soit sur Abstergo ? Plus particulièrement sur Abstergo Entertainment ?

« Très étroitement lié au Sekai Seifu, au point de presque pouvoir faire plier les Tenryuubito en leur faveur pour grossir le trait. Je dois avoir une ou deux missions impliquant Abstergo mais la branche cinéma et jeux vidéo, je ne pense pas. Tu penses que ça vaut le coup d'œil ? »

\- Oh oui. Si je parle des Assassins, ça vous intéresse ?

Le regard de Dragon au travers le denden se fit plus attentif.

« Les Assassins ne bougent pas sans raison. Ils sont là-bas ? »

\- Je viens d'en rencontrer une.

« Ne te les mets pas à dos. Si tu peux les aider, fais-le. Nous avons des méthodes différentes, mais notre but est le même. Dis-moi tout ce dont tu as besoin et je te l'enverrai. »

\- Un nouveau passé plus ou moins tourné sur la génétique et qu'Abstergo est dans l'idée de me faire intégrer un projet sur lequel un certain Dawn D. Red travaillerait. Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Dragon haussa les sourcils.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Et il raccrocha.

Sabo reposa son combiné et monta la photo à son visage.

\- J'arrive, vieux frère, souffla-t-il.

* * *

 _Le soleil se couchait sur un Edward dégoûté._

 _La proposition de Bonnet, qu'il croisa par hasard dans le quartier commerçant à une table, était la bienvenue. Après tout, le blond et joufflu anglais était attablé avec des patatas fritas et de l'alcool. Et il invitait Kenway à venir boire avec lui._

 _\- Tout ça pour un salaire de misère… grogna Edward en s'asseyant. Mille berrys pour ces satanés cartes. Ça fait quoi ? Six livres, même pas assez pour en faire sept et pas une de plus !_

 _Bonnet servit un verre à Edward avant de se resservir lui-même. Le pirate attrapa le verre, sirota une petite gorgée et agita d'un air colérique sa récompense. Ace se laissa porter par la mémoire, ne cherchant pas à apporter sa touche, se demandant ce que manigançait son aïeul. En comparaison, Ezio était bien plus simple à comprendre._

 _\- Qui peut espérer s'enrichir dans un monde à la solde d'un misérable avare comme Torres ? grinça Edward en rangeant finalement sa bourse._

 _\- Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans une plantation ? demanda Bonnet avant de boire une gorgée de son propre verre._

 _Deux soldats très voyants dans leur uniforme jaune passèrent à proximité, leur jetant un regard suspicieux, avant de continuer leur ronde. Edward ne releva pas ce qu'avait dit Bonnet. Avait-il ne serait-ce que conscience qu'on lui parlait ? Ou même qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa petite tête de linotte ?_

 _\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? dit Edward en agitant légèrement son verre, un doigt tendu vers son interlocuteur. Je voudrais bien voir cet Observatoire dont le Gouverneur parle sans cesse._

 _Eh bien finalement, il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas seul._

 _\- Il a dit que c'était une sorte de machine capable de suivre les gens et de savoir où ils sont._

 _Et il reposa son verre._

 _\- C'est une idée grotesque ! rit Bonnet, son verre toujours en main. Imaginez ma vie si ma femme disposait d'un tel avantage !_

 _\- Et toi, imagine la valeur d'une telle chose, lui dit Edward d'un air conspirateur._

 _Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, perdu dans l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir._

 _\- Si je trouve le bon acheteur, je serai le plus riche des pirates…_

 _Edward se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et rectifia ce qu'il avait dit :_

 _\- Le plus riche des Corsaires des Caraïbes._

 _Bonnet ne devait plus l'écouter, puisqu'il n'avait pas relevé et qu'il buvait cul sec le reste de son verre. Kenway avait pris sa décision. Il tourna le dos à Bonnet._

 _\- A plus tard, Bonnet. Il y a un Sage avec qui je dois m'entretenir. En privé, salua Edward._

 _Et il s'éloigna en remettant sa capuche sur son crâne. Steede le salua de la main, reposa son verre. Il savoura un instant le goût de l'alcool dans sa bouche, avant de se pencher par-dessus la table pour prendre le verre presque intouché de son "ami"._

 _Il ne fallut que quelques pas, au pirate, pour quitter le quartier marchand pour arriver jusqu'à la résidence de Torres. De là, il suivit les hauts murs de la propriété, trop hauts pour être escaladés. A intervalle régulier, on avait des gardes par groupe de quatre._

 _La première ouverture qu'Ace repéra en décidant de reprendre le contrôle de son aïeul, ce fut dans les plantations de canne à sucre attenantes à la propriété. Les murs avaient laissé place à des barrières de bois, faciles à enjamber. On y accédait normalement par un portail de bois, mais il était gardé par un groupe de gardes aussi._

 _Pourquoi s'embêter à passer par la porte, quand il était si facile de se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur ? Ace prit son élan et fonça à toute vitesse dans un coin de la barrière qui délimitait les plantations, juste dans l'angle mort de la sécurité. Il sauta et prit appui sur le sommet de la barrière pour se jeter dans les champs. Là, assis par terre, il regarda sa mini-carte. Ritsu lui avait indiqué d'un point vert la localisation des prisons de la résidence du Gouverneur._

 _La nuit était enfin tombée._

 _Des pas alertèrent Ace qui se tapit un peu plus dans les herbes, rampant doucement pour ne pas trop bouger les plantes, il se rapprocha de la direction d'où venait les bruits de pas. A la lisière des herbes, il avait une vue parfaite sur un chemin de terre poussiéreux où un garde faisait sa ronde. Ace eut un sourire mauvais et siffla._

 _Rien, l'homme continua de faire sa ronde._

 _Ace siffla de nouveau. A peine un peu plus fort._

 _Cette fois, le garde s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'intérieur de la propriété pour voir si c'était de là qu'on le sifflait._

 _Ace réitéra sa manœuvre, et cette fois, le garde espagnol soupçonneux tira son arme et se dirigea vers le champ de canne à sucre où se cachait le pirate. Reculant doucement et discrètement, Ace eu un sourire victorieux quand sa cible pénétra dans le champ, éclairant devant lui avec sa lanterne. Se mouvant en silence, l'intrus se glissa dans le dos du soldat et se leva en une fraction de seconde pour l'attraper d'un bras autour de la gorge, alors que sa lame secrète lui tranchait la gorge._

 _L'action n'avait pas duré une minute qu'Ace était de nouveau caché dans les herbes avec le corps._

 _Ni vu, ni connu._

 _Toujours dans les cannes à sucre, Ace s'enfonça un peu plus la propriété en suivant le chemin de ronde. Il tua deux autres gardes, un avec la technique discrète depuis les champs, l'autre d'un coup de pistolet. Aaah, en presque quatre cent ans, les armes avaient bien évolué. Au lieu de devoir se balader avec neuf pistolets (comme dans l'anecdote raconté par Du Casse), avec chacun une seule balle, aujourd'hui, on pouvait en mettre largement plus dans les chargeurs et ne plus devoir se trimbaler avec autant d'armes. Franchement, niveau arme, Kenway n'était vraiment pas gâté._

« Ace. Tu auras besoin d'une clef pour ouvrir la prison. » pointa Ritsu en coupant Ace qui rechargeait son flingue.

 _Ace jura mentalement._

 _Torres devait l'avoir._

« Un garde doit en avoir un double, ne serait-ce que pour apporter à manger au prisonnier. On ne peut pas se permettre de déranger le Gouverneur toutes les cinq minutes à cause d'une clef. »

 _Pas con._

 _Activant sa Vision d'Aigle, en songeant à trouver le porteur de la clef, il continua la route dans la canne à sucre, jusqu'à la dernière plantation du côté droit du chemin. Ace ne put que saluer sa bonne fortune. La cible était là, sa couleur dorée le faisant se détacher sur le gris et le noir du monde déformé de sa Vision d'Aigle._

 _Il l'eut de la même façon que le précédent. Un sifflement à l'extrémité des fourrés et il fut attiré à l'intérieur. Et basta._

 _La clef en poche, Ace n'avait plus besoin de sa Vision d'Aigle._

 _Il pouvait reprendre sa route sous le ciel sans étoile ni lune de Cuba. Il traversa au pas de course le chemin de ronde pour arriver sous un haut mur, plus proche de sa destination. Unique difficulté, on avait un autre garde tout là-haut._

 _Et Ace découvrit qu'il n'était pas tout seul quand, une fois le tireur et bourrin avec une balle dans le crâne, un autre de ses copains se rameuta en courant. Vu qu'il fonça droit dans les fourrés où Ace était caché, cela lui facilita grandement les choses. Pas besoin de l'attirer._

 _Les environs relativement sans danger, Ace prit un gros risque. Il fonça à toute vitesse hors de sa cachette vers un tas de cannes à sucre récoltées et entassées contre le mur. Il prit appui dessus, et s'accrocha immédiatement en un saut au sommet de la rambarde qui délimitait la fin du champ et ce qui devait être le début des propriétés. Se hissant un peu plus haut à la force de ses bras, Ace observa les environs. Remarquant un buisson tout près, il se hissa de l'autre côté. Il n'eut aucune chute. Le sol était en surplomb de ce côté, par rapport aux champs. Ne cherchant pas à savoir où il était exactement, il fonça sur sa cachette et s'y jeta dedans, le temps de faire une pause et de reprendre son souffle._

 _Il écarta quelques feuilles pour mieux observer les environs. Sur sa gauche, le long du rempart qui encerclait La Havana, il y avait quelques buissons de fleurs où il pourrait se cacher. Avec un certain espace entre. Bien heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre garde dans les environs. Avec prudence, il alla rejoindre les remparts. De là, il avait une meilleure vue du chemin de ronde. Et du soldat dit « agile » qui se tenait dos à lui, juste à côté d'une charrette de foin. Ace réactiva sa Vision d'Aigle et retint un grognement. Avec la capacité de Kenway de voir au travers des objets solides sur une certaine distance, il devinait quelques soldats à proximité. Suffisamment proche pour entendre un coup de feu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre la mort de Gol D. Roger pour voir l'apparition des silencieux ?_

 _Des pas alertèrent Ace._

 _Ah. Le soldat de dos n'était pas une menace pour l'instant. C'était un autre qui faisait sa ronde, passant à proximité de là où se tenait caché Ace. Le tuer là serait trop risqué. Attendant que l'homme lui tourne le dos, Ace marcha dans son dos pour ne pas se faire voir et quand l'homme arriva au bout de sa zone de surveillance, le pirate retrouva l'abri de buisson à proximité, avant que l'espagnol ne se retourne et ne le repère. Ce nouveau poste d'observation mettait Ace dans le dos d'une maisonnée, normalement le lieu d'habitation d'esclaves travaillant dans la plantation. Avec un placard branlant qui lui faisait presque des signes de la main. Continuant de parcourir du regard la zone, Ace repéra quelque chose de familier. Juste à proximité de la maisonnée, dans l'ombre du toit de paille, on avait un tas de foin. Tas de foin qui s'étendait juste au pied d'une tour de guet de bois. Avec quelques mannequins à proximité. Ce fut le déclic._

 _Il était venu ici même hier. C'était là où Du Casse et Rogers lui avaient demandé de faire sa démonstration._

 _Cela produisit une vague de soulagement chez Ace._

 _Il connaissait les environs._

 _En courant, une fois l'espagnol faisant sa ronde au loin, Ace traversa le chemin et se cacha dans le placard. Quand le vigile revint, le pirate était prêt. Quelques sifflements furent suffisant pour l'attirer dans le placard, d'où le pirate jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte. Le spaniard n'y survécut pas et finit sa carrière dans l'armée au fond du meuble._

 _Ace s'avança discrètement le long du mur de la maison de paille et de bois pour observer la garde. Sa Vision d'Aigle lui disait qu'il y avait un tireur sur la tour de garde. Priant sa bonne étoile, Ace fonça dans le tas de foin._

 _Ouf, personne ne l'avait vu._

 _Il consulta de nouveau sa mini-carte. Il devait allait tout droit pour arriver à la prison du Gouverneur. Le tout était de savoir comment il pouvait tromper la vigilance du tireur en poste._

* * *

 _Ce fut après des sueurs froides, des risques incommensurables et beaucoup de sang qu'Ace parvint enfin jusqu'à la prison. Le grand bâtiment de chaux écaillée et au carrelage en mauvais état se tenait un peu en contrebas par rapport à la résidence. Et il n'y avait qu'un garde qui en faisait le tour._

 _Qui ne survécu pas à l'angle d'un pilier dans l'ombre duquel Ace était embusqué. Qui cacha ensuite le corps sous la potence._

 _S'assurant que la voie était libre, Ace alla jusqu'à la grande porte en fer forgé blanc un peu rouillée qu'il déverrouilla avec la clef qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il grimaça quand les gonds qui avaient bien besoin d'être huilés émirent un grincement de fin du monde quand Ace ouvrit la porte. Sur ses gardes, il pénétra dans la prison._

 _Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par un premier corps de garde._

 _Ace aurait voulu faire demi-tour. Mais Kenway était curieux et s'avança un peu plus. Il arriva dans la pièce centrale autour de laquelle les cellules étaient réparties. Et il y avait cinq autres corps sans vie au centre. Et pas de Sage dans les environs._

 _\- Et merde, jura Kenway._

 _Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire puisque El Tiburón arriva derrière lui et l'assomma à moitié avec un coup de poing recouvert de l'acier de son énorme armure. Edward tomba à terre, et fut roué de coup jusqu'à…_

 _\- ¡Basta ya !_

 _Ace ne voyait plus que du sang et de la pierre, mais il reconnut sans difficulté la voix qui parlait._

 _Quand on le saisit par les cheveux pour lui relever le visage, il eut sa confirmation._

 _Torres et Du Casse étaient là avec des renforts._

 _\- Quel est ton nom, vaurien ? demanda le Gouverneur avec une voix très calme._

 _Edward trouva le meilleur moment pour faire de l'esprit. Un trait qu'Ace avait semble-t-il hérité._

 _\- C'est… euh… Capitaine Va Au Diable._

 _El Tiburón voulut frapper Kenway pour son manque de respect envers le Gouverneur, mais celui-ci l'en dissuada._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un peones. Où est le Sage ? C'est toi qui l'a fait libérer ?_

 _\- J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, lui dit Edward avec un sourire. Mais ça ne m'aurait pas déplu._

 _Malgré les coups et le sang, il gardait un sourire provocateur._

 _Autre chose qu'Ace tenait de lui apparemment._

 _Torres le lâcha._

 _\- Emmenez-le au port. Envoyez-le à Sevilla avec la flotte du Trésor, ordonna le Gouverneur._

 _Du Casse et El Tiburón se saisirent chacun d'un bras de Kenway pour le traîner avec eux, un soldat prenant l'arrière pour le surveiller. Edward tenta tant bien que mal de plaider sa cause, après tout, il leur avait apporté tout ce qu'ils voulaient._

 _Sauf que ce n'était pas suffisant pour Torres. Après tout, il leur avait dérobé Duncan Walpole._

* * *

La simulation s'arrêta là. Ace retira le casque de l'Animus Omega et soupira. Il prit son carnet de note, fit tomber ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la partie du bureau qui n'était pas occupée par l'écran, le clavier ou la souris.

Appuyant le carnet contre ses cuisses, profitant du fait que son fauteuil pouvait s'incliner pas mal, Ace commença à prendre des notes. D'abord sur le « jeu » qui devait être développé. Les améliorations à faire, ce qui devrait être changé. Il devrait mettre la main sur Mélanie. Un jeu sur les pirates, si on restait fidèle, devrait être limité à un public d'un certain âge. Sinon, il faudrait réduire la violence, le sang, les moments où Edward boit ou parle crument.

Il retira une page de son bloc et la posa à côté de ses pieds sur le bureau.

Là, il reprit l'arabe et écrivit ce qu'il savait à présent de l'Observatoire.

Ce serait utile pour les Assassins, s'il arrivait à se mettre en contact avec eux.

* * *

 **Note sur la convertion : Si on considère que le Berry est équivalent au Yen, avec les valeurs d'aujourd'hui, 1000 Yen vaut 6.8220 Livres-Sterling. A la base, il est question de 1000 reales qui donne 5 livres. Edward est à peine plus gagnant avec les nouvelles valeurs. Gab**


	5. Pas de chanson pour Neptune

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **On commence bien la semaine avec un nouveau chapitre de la série (quand je vous dis que j'allais m'excuser pour le manque d'Update). On a toujours le Bleeding Effect dans les environs et on fuit la tempête. Bientôt Nassau, mesdames messieurs ! Et je vous réserve une surprise pour le chapitre à venir !  
**

* * *

 _Il riait._

 _Il riait d'un rire d'ivrogne._

 _Il avait beau être malmené, Edward ne pouvait que rire. Il n'avait plus que ça, hormis la colère et la rage. Il se refusait à pleurer._

 _\- Quel spectacle lamentable, gronda l'homme qui tirait Kenway en le jetant sur le sol._

 _Caroline regarda la scène en se mordant une lèvre, triste, inquiète et en colère._

 _\- Cet ivrogne est un homme fini ! Il ne vaut rien sur terre et encore moins sur les mers ! S'il part dans les Caraïbes, tout le monde en pâtira, et toi la première !_

 _\- Père… ! tenta de défendre Caroline._

 _Trop tard, l'homme était déjà parti en claquant la porte._

 _Edward avait cessé de rire mais il devait toujours cuver son vin. En bonne épouse, Caroline aida Edward à se relever. Elle redressa une chaise près de la table appuyée à la fenêtre, et aida son époux à s'y asseoir._

 _\- Ce vieux misérable… il se trompe sur moi ! clama Kenway avec sa voix alcoolisée._

 _\- Je l'espère bien, souffla doucement la rousse en installant au mieux son mari._

 _Edward lui prit une main dans les siennes._

 _\- Tu crois, toi, en moi ? Tu ne m'imagines pas sur le pont d'un immense navire qui rentre fièrement au port ?_

 _Il perdit son regard au loin, dans la nuit noire visible par la petite fenêtre de leur chaumière. Caroline retira sa main de celles de Kenway et ramassa une tasse ainsi qu'une bouteille qui traînait sur la table pour aller les ranger, laissant l'homme rêveur accoudé à la table._

 _\- Et moi… je serai un homme respecté… des milliers de doublons tomberont de mes poches comme des gouttes de pluie. J'en suis certain._

 _Il continua de rêver en regardant par la fenêtre._

* * *

Ace passa de l'eau sur son visage.

Ce matin, c'était Kenway qui le hantait.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois de son ancêtre sans avoir eu le plaisir de consommer la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Ace ferma le robinet et se regarda dans le miroir.

Pendant un instant, ce n'était plus lui qui lui rendit son regard. Ce fut le regard noir, légèrement cerné et enfoncé dans les orbites de son ancêtre pirate.

De colère, Hiken enfonça son poing dans le miroir, s'y coupant la peau. Il retint un sanglot.

Qui est-il, bon sang ?!

* * *

C'était dingue.

Il aimait et pourtant détestait cette machine plus que tout.

Il apprenait tant de choses mais elle le détruisait à petit feu.

Ace remit le casque sur son visage.

A quoi bon lutter, il était fini.

* * *

 _Kenway revenait à lui au fond de la cale d'un navire. A sa droite, un autre homme, un pirate noir, d'après le veston sans manche assez excentrique qui allait avec le pantalon de toile rayée. L'un comme l'autre avaient les pieds attachés à une barre de métal rattachée au sol. Presque comme une tringle de rideau. Un soldat espagnol lui jeta une assiette dont le contenu était inidentifiable, avec un verre vide._

 _\- La sopa. Cométela rápido._

 _Et le garde s'en alla._

 _Edward n'était peut-être pas un expert en espagnol, contrairement à Ace qui avait fait l'effort d'apprendre la langue de son pays natal. Mais dans les deux cas, ils étaient certains qu'une « sopa » à moins d'être congelée ou pourrie, ne pouvait pas avoir de forme solide. Le couvert et son contenu glissèrent à l'autre bout du navire quand celui-ci se souleva sous ce qui devait être une immense vague. Ace regarda ça en silence, puis tourna les yeux vers son compagnon de voyage._

 _Sous le faible éclairage, son crâne rasé avec son bandana jaune brillait légèrement. Mais surtout, ce fut deux yeux emplis de flammes qui interpelèrent le pirate. L'homme noir regardait le soldat qui s'éloignait, avant de regarder vers Edward en sentant son regard._

 _\- T'as faim, toi ? s'enquit le blond._

 _Il devait l'avoir compris, puisqu'il sourit. Les deux hommes se saisirent de la tringle qui fixait leurs pieds et la firent glisser pour qu'elle soit le plus étirée possible du côté de la chaîne qui la retenait en place, du côté de l'autre homme. Et d'un mouvement puissant et brusque, ils envoyèrent la barre de l'autre côté. La chaîne se brisa._

 _Personne n'avait rien remarqué, ce qui était parfait pour les deux prisonniers qui se relevèrent, de nouveau libres. L'autre homme était assez baraqué._

 _\- T'as quelque chose en tête ? demanda Ace._

 _Lui, il voulait du sang et un navire. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre._

 _\- Retrouver mon arme et voler un navire, lui répondit l'homme de sa voix profonde._

 _Ils se mirent en marche dans la cale, prêt à y faire un massacre, même s'ils étaient à mains nues._

 _\- ¡Que Dios nos ayude! ¡No me gusta la pinta de esa tormenta que acerca! gémit un garde un peu plus loin **.(**_ **Que Dieu nous aide! Je n'aime pas la forme de cette tempête qui s'approche!)**

 _\- Me parece que se va desviando por el este, hasta el golfo. Quizás nos vamos a escaparla, lui répondit un autre_ **.(Il me semble qu'elle dévie vers l'est, en direction du golf. Peut-être que nous allons en réchapper.).**

 _La bonne vieille technique de la mort dans l'angle d'un mur refit surface. On siffle, un garde arrive et bim bam boum, adios la compagnie._

 _L'autre prisonnier ne s'embêtait pas de ça. Il profitait de son puissant gabarit pour briser la nuque des soldats, n'ayant pas peur de se les prendre deux par deux._

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils parcoururent les cales à la recherche d'une sortie, et si possible de leurs armes. Ils étaient bien avec la flotte du Trésor. Après tout, il y avait de l'or, du sucre, de la canne à sucre, du coton, du café et bien d'autres objets de valeur commerciale. Ils finirent par arriver enfin à l'autre bout. Certainement l'arrière du navire au vu de sa forme et des hublots. Le ciel était blanc/gris dehors et on y voyait rien… sauf quand le navire se soulevait pour remonter une vague. Cette fois, on voyait l'eau sombre du Pacifique._

 _\- Par Davy Jones, la mer est grosse aujourd'hui ! jura Kenway._

 _\- Un ouragan approche, supposa l'autre homme._

 _\- Un ouragan ? Bon Dieu…_

 _Le regard des deux hommes tomba de la fenêtre sur la table juste devant, qui ne bougeait miraculeusement pas dans tout ce remous._

 _Les armes étaient là. Et Ace repéra autre chose qui le fit sourire. Des protections de cuir. Parfait pour rajouter de la solidité à son manteau d'Assassin. C'était surtout pour le dos et les bras, avec deux pans allant sur la poitrine._

 _\- On va voler un brick, proposa l'autre homme en se saisissant d'une machette et d'une épée. Allez, prends ce qu'il te faut et on y va._

 _\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, ce sera pas long, assura Ace en enfilant la protection de cuir, avant de remettre en place son pistolet, ses lames secrètes et ses deux épées._

 _Une fois équipé, ils prirent l'échelle toute proche et montèrent sur le pont._

 _Dehors, c'était pire que dedans. Le vent hurlait comme jamais, se prenant dans les vêtements. Rester debout demandait un effort constant. La pluie était glacée et la mer si agitée qu'elle aurait retourné plus d'un estomac._

 _Le plan de l'homme était simple. Ce genre de flotte ne manquait pas de prisonniers. En les libérant, ils auraient assez de mains pour manœuvrer un navire et se débarrasser de l'équipage d'origine. Ils se répartirent les tâches. Pendant qu'Edward libérait les prisonniers, l'autre homme se chargerait de repérer le brick. C'était le meilleur navire qui soit dans leur situation. Les bricks sont des navires ni trop grand, ni trop petit, à deux mâts, avec une brigandine à l'arrière. Facile à manier. Et rapide s'ils parvenaient à avoir un vent arrière._

 _Ace et le black plongèrent à l'eau malgré les vagues qui pourraient rapidement les noyer. Mais il était question de pirates. Les fils de la mer. Chacun partit accomplir sa mission sans perdre plus de temps._

* * *

 _Ace avait mal au bras en escaladant le brick que l'autre homme avait trouvé. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande son nom._

 _Il y songerait s'ils survivaient à cette tempête. Ce n'était pas avec une tombe au fond des eaux qu'un nom serait utile._

 _Ses mains humides manquant de glisser à tout moment sur le bois, Ace parvint jusqu'au pont supérieur arrière, là où étaient positionnés la barre et surtout, le capitaine._

 _Le spaniard était imprudent._

 _Il s'était adossé à la rambarde sous laquelle Ace faisait son escalade. Une lame secrète dans le dos et il termina sa carrière d'officier de la flotte du Trésor d'Espagne à l'eau. Le pirate n'attendit même pas le plouf du militaire. Il se hissa sur le navire et marcha jusqu'à la barre._

 _\- Tout le monde à bord les gars ! hurla Ace._

 _Comme si on n'attendait que ça, les vingt-trois prisonniers que le pirate avait trouvés sur les autres navires grimpèrent sur le pont, jetant par-dessus bord les espagnols et récupérant leurs armes. Le compagnon de voyage d'Edward rejoignit le blond à la barre en hurlant :_

 _\- GARDEZ VOS CHANSONS POUR NEPTUNE SACS A VIN ! LA TEMPÊTE VIENT SUR NOUR !_

 _Il montra le ciel._

 _Les nuages avaient noirci, le vent forci et au loin, on discernait quelque chose qu'Edward n'aimait vraiment pas…_

 _\- TROMBE EN VUE ! cria un des anciens prisonniers._

 _\- Vous là ! Levez l'ancre ! ordonna Edward en pointant des gars du doigt. Et vous ! Je veux les voiles à la moitié du mât de misaine ! Et vous ! Au grand mât ! On va mettre cet ouragan derrière nous !_

 _Edward attrapa la barre et demanda au grand malabar au crâne rasé._

 _\- Garde un œil sur les galions, ils ne doivent pas nous attaquer !_

 _Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la fuite. Ace étant dans son environnement. Enfin, c'était plus celui de Marco, mais il se démerdait en navigation et il était sur un navire pirate. Cette simulation était l'occasion de faire des cours de rattrapage en navigation. La barre tourna rapidement dans ses mains calleuses pour orienter le navire dans un seul but : avoir l'ouragan à l'arrière. Avec ça, les vents gonfleraient les voiles carrées des mâts et ils fileraient plus vite que jamais. Quelques galions tentèrent de les avoir au canon, mais tirant profit de la mer, ils évitèrent les plus gros des dégâts. Jusqu'à…_

 _\- Une grosse lame !_

 _Une vague presque aussi grande que leur navire venait vers eux. Pas moyen de l'éviter. Réfléchissant rapidement, Ace positionna le navire pour la prendre de côté et hurla à tout le monde de s'accrocher. Le navire manqua de se renverser dans le tourbillon et quelques hommes faillirent finir à la mer, mais la masse aqueuse s'abattit enfin sur l'eau, après quelques dégâts sur le navire. Les poursuivants n'eurent pas autant de chance et finirent par le fond._

 _Ace se redressa et rectifia la course du navire, filant hors de l'ouragan._

 _C'était à croire que la mer se dressait contre eux, d'après l'autre homme._

 _Le navire se dressait parfois à la verticale pour grimper sur les vagues. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait rien sur le pont qui ne soit pas attaché, sinon, il y aurait eu quelques accidents. Cela n'empêchait pas que l'eau soit une arme redoutable, parce que des éclats de bois volaient assez souvent. Bientôt, ils navigueraient au fond de l'eau s'ils ne sortaient pas rapidement de là._

 _Mais Ace n'avait pas peur. L'adrénaline le faisait sourire._

 _C'était un défi que mère nature avait jeté à son aïeul, et il allait prouver que les pirates pouvaient les remporter._

 _La visibilité inexistante était elle aussi dangereuse. S'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils se prendraient un banc de sable, des rochers ou une île en pleine tête._

 _Ils durent échapper à quatre trombes et une seconde lame géante qui leur vint par tribord, avant de parvenir à sortir de là. La dernière trombe, ils ne parvinrent pas à l'esquiver. Et ils y laissèrent leurs voiles que les vents et la pluie déchirèrent en lambeau._

 _Et enfin… la pluie s'apaisa légèrement._

 _Le vent devint une simple brise qui agitait les vêtements et les cheveux trempés des marins. Le ciel s'éclaircit et la mer s'apaisa. Plus le moindre éclair._

 _L'orage était derrière eux._

 _Et l'ouragan un mauvais souvenir dans les membres fatigués._

 _Des conversations commencèrent à jaillir par murmure çà et là. On se laissa tomber à terre. On rit un peu. On regarda le soleil rosé de l'aube d'une nouvelle journée qui éclairait l'horizon._

 _Avec un soupir, Ace se laissa tomber le dos contre la barre. Il regarda autour de lui, battant lentement des paupières, presque surpris d'être toujours vivant, et se pinça le nez._

 _Il tremblait. Un peu de froid, mais aussi de l'adrénaline qui l'avait empêché de se faire dessus durant le voyage._

 _C'était fini._

 _Ils étaient tous vivants._

 _Ils avaient réussi tous ensemble._

 _\- Par Davy Jones ! On a réussi ! cria quelqu'un sur le pont._

 _Aussi miraculeux que ce soit, c'était le cas._

 _Ace se releva et balaya du regard le pont pour observer les dégâts. Le navire était dans un sale état. Ils étaient au milieu d'épaves… mais là, voir le soleil au travers la brume, ça remontait le cœur._

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'on vient d'échapper aux mâchoires de Neptune et aux crocs de Davy Jones, commenta le black en se rapprochant d'Edward._

 _Ace se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une main en souriant._

 _\- Je m'appelle Kenway Edward. Merci pour ton aide mon ami._

 _\- Adewalé, se présenta l'autre homme en lui serrant la pince, un sourire étirant les étranges scarifications qui marquaient ses joues et son menton._

 _\- Tu es déjà allé à Nassau, Adewalé ? demanda Edward. Ou Baterilla ?_

 _\- Pas encore à Nassau. Mais je dois dire que j'ai fait un bref séjour à Baterilla. C'est là où je me suis fait avoir pour finir dans les cales du Trésor Espagnol._

 _\- Eh bien, c'est une occasion de faire du tourisme, sourit Ace._

 _Il regarda le navire qui avait clairement souffert._

 _\- Bon sang, cette tempête ne lui a pas fait de cadeau… mais je crois que je vais le garder. Tous à l'arrière, les gars ! On le ramène chez nous ! A Nassau ! rugit Ace._

* * *

Ace était concentré dans sa prise de notes, une part de pizza dans son autre main, de la musique dans les oreilles, quand on lui tapota le bras, le faisant presque sursauter. Il retira ses pieds de la table et fit pivoter son fauteuil pour voir Garneau derrière lui. Ace posa son carnet, retira son dial de ses oreilles et demanda au Directeur Créatif ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je voulais savoir où tu en étais dans ton adaptation. Comment tu te sens dans ce boulot ?

\- Intéressant. Rien de plus à dire, répondit Ace. Je pense que si on veut garder l'aspect au plus proche de la réalité du jeu que vous cherchez à produire, il faudra le réserver à un public de plus de seize voire dix-huit ans. J'ai pris des notes.

Et il donna toutes les notes qu'il avait prises du souvenir au brun qui les consulta.

\- Je vois, il faudra modifier deux trois choses, notamment sur la partie des Templiers. On n'est pas des profs d'Histoire. On la remonte pour le divertissement des gens. Tu aurais croisé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?

\- Vous avez des enregistrements de mes cessions. De mon point de vue, je pense pas avoir loupé quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas noté dans mes documents, après, c'est à vous d'en juger, grommela Ace en finissant sa pizza.

Il allait s'en prendre une autre, certainement. Après tout, autant en profiter, c'était les Templiers qui payaient.

\- Je vais lire ce que tu nous as fait jusqu'à présent et on en rediscutera. Je te laisse finir de manger.

Et il s'en alla.

Ace le suivit du regard.

Il avait déjà vu avec Ritsu pour effacer tout ce qui renvoyait à l'Observatoire. Abstergo pouvait s'asseoir sur ce genre d'info. Par curiosité, Ace se leva. Il s'assura qu'Olivier et Mélanie soient hors de vue, avant d'aller à la recherche d'un des gars qui travaillaient sur le Sujet 17 lui aussi. Il en trouva un justement qui déposait son casque de l'Animus sur son plan de travail. Un grand gars tout maigrichon avec des cheveux bruns ondulés assez courts.

\- Salut, interpella Ace en s'approchant.

L'autre homme se retourna, un peu perplexe de se voir ainsi interpellé, avant de sourire en voyant Ace.

\- Ah, salut ! T'es le nouveau, c'est ça ?

\- Yep. J'm'appelle Dawn D. Red.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Tu peux m'appeler Bob ! Je bosse sur Conor Kenway !

Et il offrit sa main à un Ace assez étonné du nombre de prénoms. Hiken se ressaisit et lui serra la main, avant d'aller à la pêche de l'info qu'il cherchait :

\- Garneau vient de me voir et il parlait presque de retirer les mentions de Templiers de mon rapport et du possible jeu à venir. C'est courant ?

\- Oh, oui. Tout ce qui touche à cette société secrète, il demande souvent que ce soit retiré ou alors qu'on redore leur blason. Parfois, je me dis qu'ils sont toujours actifs et qu'ils payent le patron pour faire leur propagande. Seulement voilà, ça retire tout le sens aux histoires qui sont racontées par ces gens. C'est comme parler de Monkey D. Luffy sans parler de Portgas D. Ace. Il y a une trop forte relation pour bien sentir qu'il manque quelque chose si on oublie de faire mention de l'un dans l'histoire de l'autre. Après, je suis payé pour faire de qu'on me dit. Du moment que j'ai ma feuille de paye, je suis content.

\- Je vois. Merci pour ces précisions.

\- Avec plaisir, mon brave ! Si tu en as besoin d'autre, appelle le Pyrobarbare !

Ace eu un petit rire et laissa le Geek à ses délires pour retourner à son poste.

C'était bien ce qui lui semblait.

Encore une fois, on voulait contrôler les informations. Les Templiers étaient des rois dans ce domaine. La preuve en était que personne ne lui avait fait la remarque sur son étrange ressemblance avec le Nibantai Taîsho mort à Marine Ford.

* * *

 _Edward avait pris sa décision. Ce navire qui ramènerait à Nassau, il l'appellerait le_ Jackdaw _, du nom d'un petit oiseau de son pays natal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il ne l'avait pas volé seul._

 _Mais Adewalé ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. En grandissant, il avait appris à ne pas prêter attention à ce genre de chose venant de personne avec un caractère aussi « clair ». Mais il ne fut pas lésé pour autant. Puisqu'ils étaient bien partis pour naviguer ensemble, Edward lui proposa de choisir le poste qui lui convenait le mieux. Il opta pour celui de Vice-Capitaine. Quartier Maître. Fuku-senshô. Peu importe la façon dont cela était dit, il ne voulait rien de moins que la place de Second. Et Edward la lui laissa avec joie._

 _Cela fit remonter légèrement l'homme dans l'estime d'Ace. Il n'était pas raciste, c'est déjà ça. Le tout était de connaître son opinion sur les Gyojins et autres races non-humaines._

 _Edward remonta encore plus quand il demanda carrément des conseils à Adéwalé qu'il suivit. La preuve en était qu'après avoir appris l'état du navire et de l'équipage (il ne voulait pas penser aux boutefeux entassés près des tonneaux de poudre avec une mèche encore allumée, heureusement qu'Adéwalé était passé par là), ils décidèrent conjointement de faire escale sur Abacco Island. Pas plus qu'un petit lopin de terre sablonneuse avec des cocotiers et des bananiers de battant en duels. Là, ils trouvèrent de quoi refaire de l'eau douce, et jusqu'à la prochaine escale ou Nassau, ils devraient se contenter de chair d'ocelots ou d'iguanes qui étaient, outre les poissons, les seules créatures vivantes des environs qui ne prenaient pas leur envol dès qu'ils s'approchaient. Edward parvint même à améliorer plus ou moins son équipement avec les peaux. Ce qui l'arrangea bien puisqu'Adéwalé avait trouvé un second pistolet dans la cale._

 _Avec tout ça, ils étaient prêts à faire voile pour Nassau. Bien heureusement, la cabine de capitaine avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour calculer l'itinéraire. Un non initié n'y comprendrait peut-être rien, mais pour Ace, c'était plus ou moins clair la direction où ils devaient se rendre._

 _Note pour la conception du jeu… inclure la mini-carte et peut-être zapper la partie calcul de la destination. Mettre un gros point à l'horizon pour indiquer où se rendre, s'ils conservaient la phase maritime._

 _Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les environs de Nassau. Et la zone était bondée de patrouilles maritimes, que ce soit des navires espagnols, ou encore quelques-uns anglais de la Marine Internationale, bien reconnaissables à leur drapeau blanc avec la mouette bleue. Pas des simples schooners de transport de marchandises. Non. Des navires de guerre. Canonniers, bricks, frégates et autres vaisseaux avec plus de canons qu'il n'en faut._

 _C'était sans parler des éperons rocheux et bancs de sable qu'il fallait passer pour arriver dans le port de Nassau. La manœuvre fut compliquée. D'autant plus qu'avec l'état du navire, combattre serait du suicide. Ils serviraient de nourriture pour les crabes avant même d'avoir eu l'idée de prendre la fuite._

 _La langue entre les dents, faisant jouer la longueur des voiles et donc leur vitesse, Ace parvint à manœuvrer au travers des mailles de surveillance avant d'arriver_ enfin _dans le port de Nassau, la cité pirate, au cœur des Bahamas, en South Blue._

 _Ils étaient début septembre 1215_ _._

 _Le port était en vue, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé la manœuvre pour s'amarrer quand une voix forte rocailleuse et hargneuse rugit depuis la plage :_

 _\- Vas-y, Chien de terre ! Dis-moi que tu m'arrêtes, vas-y dis-le !_

 _Les occupants du_ Jackdaw _cessèrent pour la plupart leur activité pour voir de quoi il était question, dont le capitaine et son second._

 _Sur la plage trois personnes étaient réunies. Deux hommes étaient des pirates et le dernier un soldat anglais d'après son uniforme rouge._

 _Le premier pirate, celui qui criait, était un homme aux cheveux longs et à la barbe noire, avec un chapeau de capitaine et un manteau en cuir et tissu vert sombre, tirant sur le noir par endroit. Il était aussi certainement le plus âgé du groupe._

 _L'autre pirate avait les cheveux plus clairs en catogan, pas de barbe à proprement parler, avec un manteau bleu._

 _\- Tu les connais ? demanda Adéwalé à son capitaine._

 _Ace n'avait strictement pas la moindre idée de qui ça pouvait être._

 _\- Fiche le camp ! Boyo ! Retourne chez ton maître ! rugit le pirate en bleu._

 _Bien heureusement, tout cela n'était qu'un souvenir et Edward avait la réponse :_

 _\- Aye. On a été corsaires ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Je te retrouve à terre._

* * *

 **D'après le calendrier de One Piece, nous devrions avoir une date dans ce sens. Notre calendrier réel dit 1715**


	6. La piraterie pour les nuls par Hornigold

**Bonsoir à tous !  
**

 **N'étant pas certaine de pouvoir publier à l'heure H du nouvel an, je vous souhaite déjà une très bonne année, une bonne santé et tout plein de bonne chose.**

 **Pour les lecteurs de Golden Prince, je m'excuse d'avance, mais cette année, pas de mini omake pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Ace. Simplement pas l'idée pour.**

 **Pour les lecteurs de Pirate Class, la fic va pas tarder à reprendre du service, je bosse sur le prochain chapitre (ou quand on se décide d'acheter la série, faire bien attention de ne pas oublier un tome au passage et encore LE tome dont on a besoin pour l'écriture).**

 **Ce soir (ou plutôt ce matin, il est quand même 1h40), je vous donne un petit chapitre sympatoch. Je m'excuse auprès de Celiazay qui se plaignait de se perdre dans les noms, parce qu'on a aujourd'hui de nouveaux arrivants... et un nouvel invité surprise du côté Animus.**

 **Pour l'inclusion de Bob, au départ, je voulais juste faire un caméo (ne pas regarder Aventures pendant qu'on fait l'écriture, ça donne des idées pourris -_-) mais il pourrait revenir de temps à autres.**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et vous laisse avec l'auteur de la Piraterie pour les Nuls : Benjamin Hornigold.**

* * *

 _Ace avait fait le tour de l'île._

 _C'était une île pirate, c'était certain. Les bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol des rues et de la plage, même le fond de l'eau pourtant si turquoise et limpide. Les rats couraient en tous sens, les filles de joie n'avaient pas peur de pratiquer leur profession juste à l'abri de tente, à même le sol, ou dans des cabanes rongées de vers au bois résistant tant bien que mal à la météo. Pas de forces de l'ordre dans les rues, hormis deux trois groupes de soldats faisant tâche mais ne faisant en rien régner l'ordre. Des visages hagards, ivres ou méfiants. Des rires gras, des langues brutes sans filtre. Echange de produits d'origine douteuse._

 _En comparaison, Jaya paraissait presque civilisé à côté._

 _Miteux ne rendait pas justice à la cité pirate._

 _Malgré tout, l'île avait un fort, à l'Est, juste à la gauche du port, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés par le Nord. Et un fort militaire en plus de ça et en bon état. Et toujours occupé par les bons envoyés du Roi George. Cela revenait à installer une base marine sur la zone sans loi de Shabaody._

 _A l'ouest, Ace découvrit des marécages… avec des crocodiles comme il le découvrit par surprise quand l'un d'eux tenta de faire de lui son petit déjeuner._

 _C'était presque un miracle qu'il ait réussi à trouver un charpentier pour réparer le navire et l'améliorer un maximum._

 _Son exploration finit par le ramener vers le centre de Nassau, son cœur social : la taverne. Il y retrouva Adéwalé. C'est à cet instant que la mémoire reprit le dessus._

 _La taverne n'était construite quasiment que sur pilotis, plus pour se mettre au niveau de la partie sud de la ville qui était sur un plateau escarpé, que par nécessité de se protéger de la marée. Particularité qu'Ace apprécia dans l'originalité, elle était construite autour d'un arbre. Un escalier entourait le tronc large avant de monter jusqu'au plateau où le bar en lui-même était installé._

 _Old Avery Tavern avait un charme indéniable qui compensait l'état misérable du reste de Nassau. Edward et Adéwalé grimpèrent les marches jusqu'au comptoir, où ils trouvèrent quelques pirates partageant un verre, dont les deux hurluberlus qui s'étaient engueulés avec le soldat anglais sur la plage. Ace nota deux autres individus. D'abord, sa méfiance lui pointa une personne assise dans l'ombre d'un toit de paille, seul, à une table, faisant face à la salle, le vide dans son dos. Une autre personne, simplement parce que sa présence était incongrue._

 _Il était question d'un enfant avec une mohawk blonde. Comme beaucoup des habitants, il était pieds nus, mais ses vêtements de toile mauve et bleue ne reflétaient pas la misère dans leur propreté. Ensuite, le gosse avait deux lames grandes comme un avant-bras à la taille, avec deux flingues._

 _\- Bon Dieu ! s'exclama le pirate en bleu en couvrant la musique traditionnelle anglaise de la taverne. Quelle joie de revoir cette frimousse ! Approche et trinque avec nous !_

 _Il se détacha de la rambarde à laquelle il était adossé quand Edward fut dans la "salle"._

 _\- Bonjour les gars ! salua vaguement Edward en levant la main._

 _\- Salut Kenway ! C'est qui lui ? demanda le pirate en noir._

 _Il prit un autre verre au comptoir et le tendit à Kenway._

 _Adéwalé fut surpris quand un verre fut mis devant son nez. Edward suivit son regard et eu un immense sourire…_

 _Là où Ace aurait fait une attaque cardiaque._

 _S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il n'imaginait pas voir ici, dans les souvenirs d'un de ses aïeuls, c'était bien son frère et supérieur Marco le Phénix ! Et encore moins dans la peau d'un gosse de dix ans._

 _\- C'est moi qui offre, sourit paresseusement le gamin._

 _\- Merci gamin, sourit à son tour Adéwalé en prenant le verre._

 _Le « gamin » éclata de rire avec tous les pirates présents._

 _\- Tu le sors d'où ce gars ?! s'exclama le gars en noir. Si y'en a bien un qui ne mérite pas le nom de gamin, c'est bien Marco ! Ça va te faire quoi ? Deux cents ans !? **(je veux la crème anti-ride de Marco !)**_

 _\- Cent soixante et un en octobre prochain, rectifia le blond en se rasseyant au comptoir pour prendre sa propre choppe._

 _Si Ace avait pu bouger, il se serait appuyé à un mur sous la nouvelle. Le Marco qu'il connaissait avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quarante ans, mais s'il en croyait le souvenir, il devrait avoir plus de cinq cents ans aujourd'hui ! La vache !_

 _Edward n'avait pas conscience des états d'âme et autres interrogations que son descendant auraient en explorant son souvenir. Il présenta Adéwalé comme le second du Jackdaw en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son quartier-maître._

 _Le pirate en noir se marra de plus belle avec un rire guttural._

 _\- T'as baptisé ton beau brick après_ un tas de plume miteux !

 _\- Moins que ta barbe, yoi, pointa Marco en buvant son verre._

 _L'adulte voulut lui répondre, mais le blond leva un sourcil. Ace connaissait ce sourcil. C'était « cherche-moi et tu vas me trouver ». Malgré la claire différence de taille, ce fut le blond qui gagna la partie._

 _Edward continua les présentations :_

 _\- Adé, ces messieurs sont les piliers de notre nouvelle confédération. Voici Ed Thatch._

 _Le barbu, Edward Thatch, serra la main à Adéwalé._

 _\- Ben Hornigold._

 _L'homme en bleu, Benjamin Hornigold, leva sa chopine._

 _\- Au fond, dans l'ombre, c'est James Kidd._

 _James Kidd avait une constitution fine et un visage mince, assez efféminé, et avait le torse recouvert par des vêtements plus épais que ses collègues, malgré la chaleur. Il avait les cheveux noirs retenus hors de son visage par un bandana rouge. Kidd leva son verre vers Adéwalé qui les salua lui et Hornigold en levant son propre verre qu'il vida en quelques lampées._

 _\- Une très bonne descente, approuva Marco._

 _\- Ah, et bien entendu, on ne peut pas parler pirate sans parler de notre joyau. Marco, la Terreur des Cieux. Un devil's user._

 _\- Je suis un phénix, précisa Marco en tendant la main à Adéwalé. Je renais tous les cinquante ans, yoi._

 _\- Enchanté._

 _Marco sauta de son siège et rejoignit le groupe pendant qu'Adé allait se resservir. Benjamin en profita pour glisser un commentaire inquiet à Edward :_

 _\- Tu le laisses porter un pistolet ?_

 _\- Du calme, Ben, Adé m'a sauvé la vie, rassura Edward._

 _\- Benjamin Hornigold, tu risques pas d'aller bien loin dans la construction de cette communauté si tu t'arrêtes à la couleur de peau, yoi, soupira Marco._

 _\- Tu devais pas remonter dans la Grand Line ? s'enquit Kenway en rapportant son attention au blond._

 _\- Il est à ma charge et quelques affaires me retiennent dans le South Blue. Je suis pas assez fou pour laisser l'Histoire vivante de notre communauté seule alors qu'il a le gabarit d'un enfant de dix ans. Il ferait une proie trop facile pour les marchands d'esclaves et on parle pas de stupide négrier comme on en trouve ici, pointa Kidd en se levant de sa table._

 _Sa voix elle aussi était jeune. Comme celle d'un garçon qui commence tout juste à atteindre la puberté._

 _\- Et toi, tu fais quoi ici, yoi ? Pas encore fait fortune ?_

 _\- Nop. Adé et moi devons recruter des gars pour le Jackdaw et je viens de mettre un charpentier sur l'affaire pour le faire réparer. Un foutu grain a failli nous envoyer chez Davy Jones._

 _Hornigold se contenta de boire, laissant son camarade parler pour lui :_

 _\- Les bras, c'est pas ce qu'il manque par ici, mais sois prudent. Un contingent du roi a débarqué ici il y a deux semaines. Et depuis, ils se pavanent comme si la ville leur appartenait._

 _Ah, d'où les rares gars en rouge qu'Ace avait vus en ville._

 _Marco se hissa sur la rambarde qui empêchait de tomber de la taverne, et les trois autres capitaines vinrent s'y accouder. Tous les quatre regardèrent Nassau. De leur point de vue, ils pouvaient même voir jusqu'à la plage et l'océan._

 _\- Je vais voir qui je peux trouver, merci pour l'avertissement._

 _Edward posa sa choppe sur la balustrade et se tourna vers Adéwalé au comptoir qui hocha la tête en réponse. Edward trouverait les gars et Adé les mettrait au travail._

* * *

Marco était assis sur une balustrade du navire, entouré par les autres commandants. Haruta venait de revenir avec la confirmation de ce que leur avait dit les Assassins et une lettre d'Ace.

Le Phénix ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce groupe les aidait, mais il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Si le blond était aussi sérieux, c'était à cause du message d'Ace.

Les excuses et les explications, c'étaient à prévoir. Qu'il refuse de revenir à cause de la culpabilité aussi, c'était à prévoir.

Mais qu'il demande qu'on le laisse tomber parce qu'il était brisé, c'était plus préoccupant.

Teach et Impel Down avaient-ils fait trop à leur frère pour qu'il refuse de redevenir un pirate ? Pour qu'il n'arrive plus à avancer ? Ou maintenant qu'il avait une autre vie, voulait-il tirer un trait sur tout ça et c'était une excuse de plus ?

Ils manquaient d'information. Ils devaient tirer les choses au clair.

Mais à moins qu'Ace ne veuille vraiment plus être un pirate et un Shirohige, peu importe son état de santé, il serait un des leurs. Et ils iraient le chercher, s'il le fallait, jusqu'en enfer. Ils étaient allés à Marine Ford pour lui, même si ce n'était qu'un clone tout juste bon à être tué et les tromper tous.

\- On ne laisse pas tomber, yoi.

Les commandants sourirent.

Ils s'en doutaient tous.

Ace était leur petit frère.

* * *

 _Ace avait eu la possibilité de reprendre le contrôle. Il avait couru partout dans Nassau. Tous les hommes qu'il aurait pu engager étaient, soit en état d'arrestation, soit aux prises avec les soldats anglais. Ace n'allait pas se plaindre, il pouvait se défouler au moins._

 _Il avait réussi à trouver quinze hommes !_

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'une pendaison devait avoir lieu._

 _C'était une occasion inespérée._

 _Ace avait foncé comme le vent, sautant sur les toits de taudis et par-dessus les tentes, pour parvenir jusqu'au fort. C'était à l'extérieur de celui-ci qu'on avait installé la potence. Bien positionné, Ace sortit son pistolet et tira._

 _PAN !_

 _La corde céda, sauvant le pirate de la pendaison._

 _Le capitaine n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter dans la bagarre et achever ainsi son recrutement._

 _Juste à temps._

 _Quand la bagarre s'acheva, le prêtre qui aurait dû donner les derniers sacrements au pirate eu un soupir, et commença ses prières pour les soldats anglais morts._

 _Avec tous les cadavres qu'il laissait sur son chemin, Ace se demanda combien de veuves et orphelins il avait fait. Ou du moins Kenway._

 _Il regarda sa main encore rougie de sang._

 _Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire machine arrière._

 _Edward retourna au bar, trouvant les trois autres capitaines en train de boire et Marco occupé à écrire._

 _\- Tu en as fait combien de ces journaux, Marco ? demanda Edward._

 _\- J'en suis au treizième. J'en change tous les dix ans, yoi, répondit le blond sans se détourner de sa tâche._

 _Les autres capitaines se tournèrent vers Edward depuis le comptoir._

 _\- Maintenant que tu as un équipage, j'imagine que tu vas filer vers des eaux riches en butin._

 _Mais Edward avait autre chose en tête._

 _\- Quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler de l'Observatoire ?_

 _A cela, Marco porta une main à une goutte de cristal couleur sang qu'il avait en pendentif autour du cou, alors que les autres pirates se regardaient. Ce fut Kidd qui s'y colla._

 _\- Aye. C'est une vieille légende. Comme l'El Dorado, la Fontaine de Jouvence ou les Cités d'Or **. (nan, mais ça, ça existe ! Esteban les a trouvées ! Avec le grand condor !)**_

 _Il laissa son verre sur le comptoir et se rapprocha d'Edward, une étrange lueur dans le regard qui lui demanda ce qu'on racontait dessus._

 _\- Que ce serait un tombeau ou un temple, et qu'un trésor y serait caché._

 _\- Les conneries habituelles, yoi, marmonna Marco en refermant son carnet._

 _\- C'est ça, regardez !_

 _Et Edward tira de sa tenue le document qu'il avait volé à Torres pour le montrer aux autres. Le papier fit le tour des mains des pirates. Ace ne loupa pas l'échange de regard entre Marco et Kidd, mais si Edward l'avait certainement lui aussi remarqué (Ace ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête), il ne fit aucun commentaire._

 _Bien entendu, Ed n'en loupa pas une._

 _\- Bon sang ! Tu préfères les contes de fées à l'or, maintenant !?_

 _\- Ça vaut bien plus que de l'or, Thatch ! Dix mille fois plus que ce que l'on peut trouver sur un navire espagnol ! insista Kenway._

 _\- Voler aux rois pour donner aux pauvres. C'est comme ça qu'on gagne notre pitance ici, pointa Hornigold en agitant sa choppe pour appuyer son propos. Ce n'est pas une fortune, c'est une **chimère**. Marco sera de mon avis._

 _Marco eu un geste disant à Kenway qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber, alors que Kidd rendait le papier à son "propriétaire" qui le rangea. Ace connaissait cette façon de faire de Marco. Il ne voulait pas mentir, mais ne voulait pas encourager à aller plus loin. Ses pensées furent détournées du pourquoi du comment en sentant la tape amicale de Kidd dans son dos. C'était quoi cet objet allongé comme une lame qu'il avait senti dans son dos, sous la manche de Kidd ?_

* * *

\- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Ace se détourna alors qu'il allait sortir d'Abstergo.

Garneau se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés.

\- Le protocole conseille de ne pas rester plus de trois heures dans l'Animus si on ne veut pas subir un effet de transfert. Je vais donc faire un tour et prendre l'air, avant de revenir à mon poste.

\- Oh, mais tu peux faire ta _pause_. Mais dedans. N'oublie pas ta place, _Sujet_ _18, Portgas D. Ace_.

Ace plissa les yeux.

Ok, donc, c'était le Templier en charge de l'endroit.

\- Vous croyez que je vais m'échapper après l'état dans lequel Vidic et Stillman m'ont réduit ? Je vais faire un tour.

\- Et tu n'as pas cette autorisation.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Sans moi, vous pouvez vous assoir sur mon ADN, mon logia le protège de vos indiscrétions. Je suis trop précieux en vie.

\- On peut toujours y accéder avec toi, à l'état de légume. Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver et retourne à ton animus. Je veux bien jouer les patrons sympas, mais n'oublie pas ta place, ni où tu es.

Ace plissa les yeux. Il serra les poings, se retenant à grande peine de l'envoyer dans la figure du Directeur Créatif. Il tourna définitivement le dos à la sortie et retourna vers l'ascenseur, bousculant de l'épaule Olivier qui se tenait sur les escaliers.

De l'extérieur du bâtiment, en simple repérage, Sabo n'avait rien loupé. Certes, il ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation, mais son frère était bel et bien prisonnier ici. Il devait le faire sortir.

Hiken était fou de rage en se rasseyant dans l'Animus.

Il allait se défouler virtuellement sur quelques cons et basta.

\- Pas de commentaire, Ritsu, siffla Ace en mettant le casque sur son crâne.

Si l'AI l'avait entendu, elle ne dit rien.

* * *

 _Le Jackdaw pouvait reprendre la mer. Les réparations étaient terminées avec les améliorations : cales ; nouveaux canons et un éperon, sans parler d'un renforcement de la coque. En bref, le Jackdaw était presque comme neuf. J'ai bien dit presque._

 _Hornigold était assis sur une chaloupe renversée sur le sable, fumant une pipe blanchie par l'usage, alors que Thatch se faisait dorer la pilule au travers de ses vêtements, à l'ombre d'un cocotier, allongé à même le sable. Tous deux regardaient le Jackaw qui mouillait un peu plus loin._

 _Ce fut Thatch qui remarque le premier Edward._

 _\- Bonjour Kenway._

 _\- C'est une jolie petite embarcation que tu as là, complimenta Hornigold en montrant de sa pipe le brick._

 _Kenway ne loupa pas l'occasion de déconner avec ses vieux amis :_

 _\- Je te sens envieux, Hornigold, sourit malicieusement le blond. Jaloux parce que j'en ai une plus grande que toi ?_

 _Le double sens de la remarque fit rire mentalement Ace, le libérant de sa colère._

 _Cela surprit tellement Hornigold qu'il en cessa de fumer, pour regarder les deux Edward. Thatch se marrait à s'en casser une côte et Kenway avait un petit sourire de coin. Ne trouvant pas comment vraiment répondre, il essaya de noyer le poisson avec autre chose :_

 _\- Non, c'est à cause de ce tabac jamaïquain, je préfère encore l'espagnol. Alors, comme ça, tu t'es trouvé un joli petit brick. C'est bien. Je vais devoir t'apprendre à t'en servir et à donner l'assaut comme un vrai pirate !_

 _La moquerie claire sur le visage d'Horniglod déforma la légère cicatrice qui le traversait du front jusqu'à la joue droite. Ace n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gars le prenait pour un rookie ? Il allait lui apprendre son métier ?! Kenway était abasourdi._

 _Mais Hornigold avait déjà pris la décision. Il donna rendez-vous à Thatch à un village de pêcheurs, et celui-ci s'y rendit immédiatement._

 _\- Je fais ça juste pour te faire plaisir, mais tu me le paieras ! pointa Kenway._

 _\- Allez, aide-moi à remettre cette chaloupe à l'eau, sourit Hornigold._

 _A eux deux, ils retournèrent l'embarcation et la poussèrent à l'eau._

* * *

 _Adéwalé regarda Hornigold monter à bord du Jackaw et adressa un regard interrogateur à son capitaine._

 _\- Cherche pas à comprendre. Monsieur veut me donner une leçon sur comment faire un abordage._

 _Le reniflement d'Adéwalé voulait tout dire, mais il resta à son poste, à droite de la barre. Kenway prit les commandes, surprenant Hornigold qui s'adossa à la rambarde qui entourait la roue._

 _\- Où est ton timonier, Edward ?_

 _\- J'aime tenir la barre de mes navires, Ben. Ça me tient les sens en éveil._

 _Il commença les manœuvres, donna les ordres, avec Adéwalé, pour la voile et ils quittèrent bientôt le port de Nassau._

 _\- J'ai pas besoin de tes leçons, Ben, on a fait combien de prises ensemble du temps où on était corsaires ?_

 _Aaaaah ! Donc Edward n'était plus Corsaire ! Ace n'avait pas compris._

 _« L'atterrissage a été long » commenta Ritsu._

« Occupe-toi de tes programmes au lieu de de t'en faire pour moi » rouspéta Ace.

« _Mon travail, c'est justement de m'occuper de toi. Je dois m'assurer que le Bleeding Effect soit bénéfique, sans abîmer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ton esprit. Si plus que ton corps est affecté, je dois de couper la simulation. Tout cela en cherchant un programme qui pourra réparer ton esprit. »_

« Cause perdue. »

 _Pendant sa conversation en aparté avec l'AI, Benjamin faisait la leçon à Edward._

 _\- Il y a une grosse différence entre participer à une attaque et la commander. On cherche des navires marchands, les gars. Des navires alourdis par leur cargaison. Trouve-nous un schooner, Edward, pointa Ben en donnant une longue vue à Kenway._

 _Avec un soupir, Edward prit la longue vue et surveilla l'horizon._

 _Tout d'abord, rien._

 _Plus une petite ombre à l'horizon. A cela, Edward ajusta le réglage et put voir clairement l'ombre. Yep, un schooner._

 _\- Une prise digne de ce nom. Certainement plein de rhum, ce schooner, sourit Kenway en rangeant la longue vue._

 _Et il manœuvra la barre pour se diriger vers le schooner qui n'était qu'un point à l'horizon._

\- _Parfait, mettons-le à genoux ! encouragea Hornigold. Une fois que tu as acculé ta prise, tu dois incarner l'autorité et le respect. Plus de respect que tu donnerais à toi-même ! Ça mettra les esprits faibles sous ton emprise. Tes victimes doivent avoir l'impression que tu peux exploser comme un diable et les ouvrir en deux comme des fruits mûrs !_

 _Kennway roula des yeux dans ses orbites en souriant à l'adresse d'Adéwalé qui secoua la tête avant de réclamer plus de voile sur le mât de misaine._

 _Ace prit en note tout de même ce qui avait été dit. Il attendait à présent la démonstration._

 _Le brick était un navire taillé pour la vitesse, ils rattrapèrent donc rapidement le schooner spaniard. La dizaine de gardes à son bord ne fit pas le poids contre la trentaine de pirates du Jackdaw. Bientôt, tous furent à genoux et c'était l'occasion à Benjamin Hornigold de faire sa démonstration :_

 _\- Buenos dias ! salua l'anglais avec son accent lourd, en marchant sur le pont du schooner d'un air conquérant, son sabre d'abordage à la main. Je suis le capitaine Hornigold, et voici mon équipage._

 _Edward se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre._

 _\- Comme vous, nous sommes des marins ! continua Benjamin en marchant entre les prisonniers, les effleurant intentionnellement de sa lame. Mais nos desseins sont bien différents des vôtres._

 _Les espagnols à genoux regardèrent les pirates avec crainte, les mains bien levées au-dessus de leur tête. Le sourire d'Hornigold s'agrandit alors qu'il continuait son petit discours :_

 _\- Nous entendons vous dépouiller de tout ce que vous avez ! Mais il ne sera fait aucun mal à tous ceux qui sauront se montrer docile ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

 _…_

 _Poua poua poua !_

 _Son discours fit un bide. Les espagnols recommencèrent à répéter « no me mates señor » ou « tengo una familia »._

 _Eh ouais, la barrière de la langue venait de se manifester._

 _Avec espoir, Benjamin tenta en japonais, langue toute aussi commune sur les océans que l'anglais._

 _Toujours aucune réponse._

 _\- Est-ce que quelqu'un parle ma langue ici ? Personne ? commença à s'agacer le pirate._

 _\- Oui, un peu… fit une voix timide un peu plus loin sur le pont._

 _Avec espoir, Hornigold marcha jusqu'à l'espagnol à genoux qui avait son uniforme jaune taché de sang et sa perruque à moitié hors de son crâne._

 _\- Dis à tes amis qu'on veut la cargaison et qu'on ne fera de mal à personne tant qu'ils seront immobiles comme des bancs de sable. Compris ?_

 _L'espagnol bafoua et demanda dans son anglais sommaire si Hornigold pouvait répéter._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il se vexera si je me propose pour traduire ? J'ai appris l'espagnol, le français, l'anglais et le japonais, glissa Adéwalé à Edward._

 _Vu la façon dont Hornigold hurla d'enfermer tout le monde à la cale, c'était une mauvaise idée que ce brave Adé se manifeste. Tout le monde se chargea de ramasser tout ce qui pouvait être soulevé pour le mettre à bord du Jackdaw. Il marcha jusqu'à Kenway, complimenta la prise._

 _\- Encore une demi-douzaine comme ça, et tu seras tranquille pour un an. On va rejoindre Thatch pour vendre la cargaison et trouver d'autres babioles pour ton navire._

 _\- Tranquille pour un an ? Ce que je cherche, c'est être tranquille pour toute une vie ! Devenir le Roi des Caraïbes !_

 _D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'abord de chercher de plus grosses proies, avant de vider les cales._

 _Pour avoir de grosses proies, il fallait les attirer._

 _Manger les petits poissons pour attirer les gros._

 _Certes, ils trouveraient moins de marchandises, mais plus de berrys. En prenant comme base d'opération un ilot de pêcheur du nom de Salt Key Bank, pendant trois jours, Edward pilla tous les bricks des environs. C'était les meilleures prises du coin, et ça changeait des schooners qui faisaient des vas et viens entre les plantations._

 _C'est à l'aube du quatrième jour qu'ils touchèrent le gros lot._

 _Les voiles rouges du brick qu'ils rencontrèrent disaient tout autre chose._

 _Un navire de chasseur de prime._

 _La bataille fut dure, avec beaucoup de frayeur, surtout quand quelques navires qui passaient dans les environs virent à son aide. Le navire tenait tout juste le coup quand ils purent enfin passer à l'abordage. Et malgré le fait que leur navire soit en piteux état, et prenait l'eau de toutes parts, les chasseurs étaient tout aussi féroces que les pirates. Ce n'était pas des soldats. C'étaient des hommes assoiffés de sang et d'argent._

 _Mais la prise… oh oui, la prise…_

 _Elle fut grandiose._

 _Les cales débordantes de métal, d'or, de sucre, de coton, de bois et de rhum, ils laissèrent les chasseurs à leur sort pour revenir au port. Edward était certain qu'il avait une sacrée réputation. Sauf que comme Hornigold le lui pointa, ils n'étaient pas dans la Grand Line._

 _Ici encore, on pouvait encore acheter des officiers afin de se faire oublier. Chose que fit Edward. Deux cents berrys. C'était donné._

 _Ils retournèrent donc à Salt Key Bank, ce village de pêcheurs sur pilotis à flanc de falaise._

 _Pendant qu'Adéwalé supervisait le débarquement des marchandises vendues, Thatch et Hornigold complimentaient Kenway qui leur offrit à boire._

 _Ace était content. Son ancêtre n'était pas un bon à rien, au minimum._

 _\- Quand on aime ça, ce n'est pas du travail ! sourit Kenway._

 _Cela fit sourire tristement Ace._

 _Il était d'accord, mais sa vie de pirate, il devait la vivre par procuration à cause des Templiers._

 _Thatch eu un rire._

 _\- Mais je ferai pas toujours ça les gars, leur dit Kenway en buvant sa bouteille. Juste le temps d'avoir de quoi m'acheter des terres et un peu d'influence au pays._

 _Encore et toujours l'envie de faire fortune. Mais pourquoi retourner en Angleterre ?_

 _\- Seigneur, tu divagues mon ami. Tu songes toujours à ce jupon échoué en Angleterre, alors que tu pourrais avoir toutes les femmes du monde ici-même ! nargua Hornigold en se rapprochant de Kenway._

 _Oh, oui, Caroline Scott. L'aïeule d'Ace. Il voulait respecter sa promesse._

 _Kenway s'éloigna en écartant les bras._

 _\- Ah, vous visez trop haut pour moi, messieurs ! Dire que je croyais être en compagnie de vauriens !_

 _Et il déposa sa bouteille sur la caisse d'un de ses gars qui passait près de lui à cet instant. L'homme haussa les sourcils et s'éloigna, bougeant légèrement la caisse pour que la bouteille se renverse sur le côté, ce qui lui facilita les choses pour l'attraper et termina de la boire pour son capitaine._

 _Kenway dit adieu à ses deux camarades et alla voir Adéwalé qui discutait avec deux gars sur le pont supérieur arrière. Quelques poignées de mains, des accolades et les sous-fifres s'en allèrent, laissant Adéwalé avec Edward._

 _\- Alors, Adéwalé, comment est la prise aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Excellente !_

 _\- Et l'équipage ?_

 _\- Tous les hommes ont le sourire et certains suggèrent d'aller retrouver Master Kidd pour aller s'attaquer à une plantation._

 _Une plantation… Ace n'avait jamais connu ça, puisqu'elles avaient disparu bien avant sa venue au monde, mais il en avait entendu parler dans les quelques livres d'histoires qu'il avait lus dans sa vie._

 _Les conditions de travail y étaient décrites parfois comme inhumaines, mais on parlait aussi de richesses sans nom._

 _\- Une plantation… C'est ambitieux, commenta Edward, songeur._

 _\- Et profitable, aussi, si on ne rate pas notre coup._

 _\- Aye, on va pas le rater. Je t'assure qu'on ne va pas le rater ce coup._


	7. Le sucre, c'est mauvais

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Déjà tous mes voeux de bonheur, de richesse et de santé pour l'année 2017. C'est une joie d'être toujours avec vous encore aujourd'hui. Cela fait bien plus de 5 ans que je publie sur ce site, et c'est toujours un réel régale de vous lire et de me creuser le cerveau pour toujours trouvé de quoi perpétuer votre goût pour mes histoires.**

 **Aujourd'hui, on est avec Kidd et Marco.**

 **Pour répondre à quelques commentaires :**

 **\- Iris-Caramelomane : il n'y a pas que cela qui pose problème. Le Bleeding effect est à prendre en compte. Cela a déjà causé la mort de plusieurs sujets. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on en ait au 18ème ?**

 **\- Cristal de glace : les choses sont un peu plus compliqué au sujet de Marco, crois-le, désolé de te couper l'herbe sous le pied pour le face à face sur pourquoi Marco à plus de cinq cent ans.**

* * *

 _Retrouver Kidd était une tâche ardue._

 _Très ardue._

 _Ce pirate avait un don pour se fondre dans la nature qui en aurait rendu plus d'un jaloux. Sans parler qu'il était avec le brillant Marco qui connaissait les Blues comme le fond de ses poches._

 _Finalement, ils avaient réussi à le retrouver après presque un bon mois de navigation, sur Andreas Island, en territoire britannique._

 _Enfin, territoire, c'était vite dit._

 _On y parlait anglais, mais l'île en elle-même était surtout un tas de sable avec une taverne, trois commerces et des tentes qui avaient vite fait de s'envoler sous la tempête tropicale qui avait marqué leur arrivée._

 _Après, c'était un campement de pirates, il ne fallait pas en attendre mieux._

 _Ace avait erré sur l'île, refusant de rester inactif et cloué sur le navire pour attendre que l'orage passe, ne s'affolant pas de l'eau qui coulait en trombe du ciel et sous ses vêtements, ni des orages qui mettaient parfois le feu à des palmiers et cocotiers._

 _Justement, Ace resta longtemps à regarder la foudre allumer des feux de joie sur cette plage. Voir les flammes vives et puissantes malgré la pluie et le vent lui avait serré le cœur. Ses propres flammes lui manquaient._

 _Puis, le mauvais temps s'éloigna. Le ciel continua de rester lourd, plongeant le début de la journée dans une ambiance grisée. C'est ainsi qu'Edward parvint à retrouver le duo Kidd et Marco sur la plage, autour d'un feu de camp, faisant griller des poissons avec deux autres pirates._

 _\- Regardez ça ! Si c'est pas notre trésor national le Grand et Majestueux Phénix Marco ! Pas plus haut que trois pommes mais avec les pires langue et ergots de la création ! Et qui avons-nous avec lui ? Le bâtard de ce bon vieux William Kidd ! salua Kenway en les rejoignant les bras grands ouverts avec un sourire. Encore qu'un gamin, mais déjà dix fois plus redoutable que son père !_

 _Le groupe se détourna de ses poissons grillés qu'il avait plantés sur une branche pour le mettre dans le feu de camp._

 _Kenway posa son pied sur une caisse placée là et accepta l'une des brochettes de poissons qu'on lui donna._

 _Marco ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Kenway, se contentant de manger le contenu d'une noix de coco._

 _\- Content de te voir ici, Kenway, salua Kidd en se levant. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles. D'où vient cette tenue ? Tu l'as volé à un dandy de la Havane ?_

 _Le reniflement sarcastique du Phénix voulait tout dire, tout autant que le rire des deux autres pirates._

 _\- Non, mon ami. Je l'ai prise sur un cadavre. Celui d'un homme qui avait fait l'erreur de m'insulter avant de passer l'arme à gauche._

 _Le brun avait fait le tour du feu de camp passant derrière Edward quand celui-ci rendit le poisson à celui qui le lui avait donné et qui le refila à Marco qui le dévora avec gusto._

 _\- Je grandis, tu espères quoi, yoi ? demanda Marco en voyant le regard perplexe du blond sur lui. Mon appétit se calme passé le cap des seize voire dix-sept ans._

 _Kidd commença à s'éloigner quand Edward l'interpella :_

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un va mener une attaque contre une plantation. C'est la bonne saison pour ça. Tu me cacherais pas des choses, avec le Phénix ?_

 _\- Si je voulais te cacher quelque chose, tu n'entendrais même pas le vent en discuter, renifla sarcastiquement le Phénix en jetant au loin la carcasse du poisson, ne conservant qu'une arrête pour se décoincer la nourriture d'entre les dents._

 _\- C'est moi qui n'ai pas grand succès, nota narquoisement Kidd mi-figue, mi-raisin._

 _Les deux blonds le rejoignirent et ils s'éloignèrent un peu sur la plage pour discuter._

 _\- Tous les jours, des schooners aux cales alourdies par le sucre passe par ici en provenance des plantations voisines. La plupart s'arrête ici pour en vendre quelques caisses._

 _\- Tu arrives à point nommé, enchaîna Marco en jouant de la langue avec l'arête de poisson. On en a un qui nous rend visite aujourd'hui, yoi. Tu ferais un très bon profit si tu as envie de piller sa plantation. On peut te conduire jusqu'à lui._

 _\- Je ne dis pas non, messieurs._

 _Ace eu un sourire d'excitation. Il espérait que Marco lui montrerait comment procéder. Le blond avait toujours de bonnes leçons._

 _Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'intérieur de la plage._

 _De ce qu'il apprit, la plantation dont ils recevaient l'envoyé appartenait à Peter Beckford. Le fils. Le père étant mort cinq ans plus tôt, avait plus ou moins été le Gouverneur de la Jamaïque. Un homme riche à en crever. Le genre de personne que l'on prend **plaisir** à voler._

 _\- Son agent est quelque part dans le secteur. Je peux te l'indiquer, mais tu devras le suivre comme un grand pour qu'il te mène à la cible, yoi, pointa Marco._

 _Kidd regarda Marco avec surprise et… inquiétude ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mère, yoi, avait répondu Marco à l'inquiétude silencieuse du brun._

 _Kidd avait eu un tch presque haineux à ça, mais Marco s'était contenté de rire en se débarrassant de ses armes._

 _\- Garde-moi ça, et suis-moi de loin, Kenway. Je te mènerai à la plantation, yoi._

 _Edward se retrouva avec les armes de Marco dans les mains et alla se cacher dans un tas de feuilles de palmier que lui indiqua le Phénix. Il le regarda de sa cachette s'avancer dans le campement et dut le suivre, se faufilant dans des groupes, derrière des arbres ou dans des buissons poussant tant bien que mal sur le sable. Sur le chemin, Marco avait frotté ses vêtements avec la cendre d'un feu de camp éteint, avant d'en passer dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il s'arrêta brusquement, fit un signe à son camarade de faire silence depuis sa cachette et se mit à marcher courbé avec une allure moins conquérante et puissante._

 _Ace comprit la raison du changement en entendant une voix pompeuse avec un trop bon anglais pour être un pirate, parler :_

 _\- Oui, nous vendons nos marchandises à un prix que monsieur Beckford estime juste, et il ne néglige pas la qualité._

 _Ace changea de point d'observation et finit par voir l'envoyé en question. C'était un homme en tenue de soldat gradé. Certainement un capitaine. Son uniforme était bien coupé, propre, avec un joli chapeau, le tout en noir. Ce qui montrait sa supériorité était aussi la cape rouge qu'il avait sur une de ses épaules. Cela fit sourire Ace. Ezio portait mieux le style de la cape. Après, devant le séduisant florentin qu'avait été son aïeul, ce n'était pas facile de faire mieux._

 _\- C'est de la booonne… commenta le pirate avec qui l'agent discuter._

 _«_ C'est de la bonne, sérieux, fais tourner ! » songea Ace.

\- _…canne, et de la booonne mélasse, je vous l'accorde, termina le hors-la-loi._

« Bouh, kill joy ».

\- _Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, malgré_ l'indiscipline _caractérisant votre entreprise, continua le pompeux anglais. Vous ne manquez pas de discernement, je vous l'accorde._

 _Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et l'anglais commença à s'en aller._

 _C'est cet instant que Marco choisit de l'aborder, usant de son apparence d'enfant pour essayer d'amadouer l'homme. De là où il était, impossible de savoir ce qu'il disait, mais l'envoyé avait l'air agacé et Marco… s'était fait monter des larmes en tenant le soldat par la manche. Finalement, on lui laissa quelques pièces avant d'être envoyé au loin._

 _Mais la diversion avait été suffisamment longue pour permettre à Ace de se trouver un meilleur chemin pour suivre l'individu. C'était assez simple pour l'instant. Il s'agissait de se faufiler de buisson en buisson, puis dans des groupes de gens. Ace se fondit même dans la masse quand sa proie passa près de la taverne, lui permettant de se faire passer pour un simple client._

 _Finalement, ils arrivèrent près d'un bras de terre menant à l'embarcadères miteux de l'île. La zone était interdite d'accès au vu du nombre de soldats britanniques qui l'arpentaient._

 _Mais en se rapprochant du barrage, la cible devenait trois fois plus méfiante. En même pas deux minutes, elle s'était retournée déjà trois fois, avant d'interpeler les deux gardes qui formaient le barrage, leur annonçant qu'ils en avaient fini ici. Ils emboitèrent le pas à leur supérieur qui vantait la bonne récolte qu'ils avaient eue et l'inventaire à faire de leur plantation._

 _Il avait beau être méfiant, il était stupide de parler de richesse en territoire pirate._

 _Ayant entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre, Ace fila retourner au Jackdaw._

* * *

 _Edward retrouva son navire, pour voir Adéwalé assis pas loin de la barre, Marco installé confortablement sur le bastingage du pont supérieur arrière. Tous deux étaient en pleine conversation._

 _\- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, capitaine, nota Adé en voyant l'expression de son capitaine. J'ai déjà vu ce regard._

 _\- On peut rien te cacher, Adé, à moins que Marco t'ait déjà raconté._

 _\- Rien du tout. Mes armes, je te prie, yoi._

 _Les deux tantos et la paire de flingues retrouvèrent leur place sur le Phénix._

 _\- Je viens d'entendre un homme de Beckford parler de la grandeur de sa plantation et de toutes les marchandises qu'ils y gardent. Et ça m'a donné envie de m'en emparer pour les revendre à un prix qu'il n'osera jamais demander à ses clients. Tiens, le voilà qui prend le large._

 _En effet, le schooner sur lequel voyageait Beckford s'éloignait un peu plus loin._

 _\- Ah, un visionnaire, ton idée me plaît, sourit Adé._

 _\- Juste par curiosité, je vais voir comment tu t'en sors. Kidd n'a pas besoin de moi pour faire sa vie, yoi, annonça Marco quand Edward lui dit qu'ils allaient lever l'ancre. Et j'ai des ailes, ne l'oublie pas. Si je veux le retrouver, je le retrouverai. Lève l'ancre, Kenway._

 _Ace ne se le fit pas dire deux fois._

 _C'était… bizarre._

 _Marco était le Maître Navigateur et Premier Timonier de leur équipage. Le voir rester derrière et être à la barre à sa place, c'était tordu comme situation. Mais le gosse était assis sur la rambarde juste à côté de la barre, balançant légèrement ses jambes pendant qu'ils voguaient dans le soleil couchant. Son œil perçant nota quelque chose qu'il pointa à Edward._

 _Des navires._

 _Il y avait un peu trop de navires anglais qui patrouillaient dans les environs._

 _Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça et en fit part à Adéwalé._

 _\- Ne te fais pas voir, va, Edward, le moindre combat te ferait perdre de vue ta cible, yoi._

 _\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

 _Jouant avec les voiles et la barre, Ace fit slalomer discrètement le navire entre les bâtiments de guerre et les îlots sablonneux, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, sans pour autant s'échouer sur quelque chose._

 _La nuit tomba, mais la filature les empêchait d'allumer la moindre lumière à bord. Le léger brouillard qui se leva les aidait autant qu'il le dérangeait._

 _Même les hommes savaient que la discrétion était essentielle et ne parlaient pas._

 _\- C'est un garde de Peter Beckford. Vous les connaissez ? Les Beckford et leur empire du sucre ? demanda Edward en quête d'information._

 _\- Beckford sénior a fait sa fortune sur trois fois rien, si on considère que pour les pourris, tout juste trois esclaves, c'est trois fois rien, yoi, cracha Marco. Devenu Gouverneur de la Jamaïque. Mort des conséquences d'une stupide chute dans les escaliers, il y a cinq ans, yoi. Son fils a repris l'affaire._

 _\- Aye, des enfoirés de première, approuva Adéwalé. Les Beckford et les Drax. Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour eux, mais j'ai appris leur nom en entendant d'autres les maudire._

 _Kenway s'étonna de ça et regarda brièvement son second._

 _\- Tu as travaillé dans une plantation ?_

 _\- C'était de ça dont on discutait avant que tu n'arrives, yoi, pointa Marco avec haine._

 _\- J'ai grandi dans une petite plantation, comme bouilleur, confirma Adéwalé. A la chaufferie._

 _Kenway montra son ignorance en demandant si on y faisait bouillir de l'eau._

 _\- Jus de canne, répondit avec haine Adéwalé. Ça sert à faire du sucre, et c'est dangereux. Certainement pour ça que c'est aussi cher._

 _\- C'est comment de travailler jour et nuit dans une plantation ?_

 _Adéwalé ne fit aucun mystère et raconta d'une voix neutre le processus :_

 _Couper et récolter les cannes, puis les faire passer entre deux rouleaux pour extraire le jus de la plante. Le jus était ensuite bouilli dans une marmite de cuivre pour séparer l'eau du sucre._

 _\- Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose mes frères. Je ne connais rien de plus chaud que le sucre bouillant. Ça te colle à la peau et ça te laisse une cicatrice affreuse._

 _En disant ça, il montra l'énorme marque sur sa peau d'ébène, juste sous son œil gauche._

 _\- Un cheveu plus haut, et tu perdrais ton œil, nota Marco. T'as du cul, yoi._

 _Le juron haineux d'Edward rejoignait l'opinion d'Ace._

 _Comment pouvait-on parler de civilisation avec des traitements pareils envers le genre humain ? Il était pas mécontent que les plantations ne soient plus d'actualité._

 _Ils finirent par voir le schooner qu'ils suivaient s'amarrer dans le port d'une plantation, forçant les pirates à jeter l'ancre. S'ils se rapprochaient plus, les soldats allaient les voir._

 _\- Le mieux à faire, proposa Adéwalé, c'est de plonger et de nager jusqu'à terre. Ouvre leur réserve et on la videra. On veillera sur le Jackdaw._

 _\- Je vais te couvrir, proposa Marco en sautant sur le pont principal. Si je décolle d'ici, on va me voir. Nage à terre, je t'y retrouve, yoi._

 _Et il fila vers le premier mât devant lui, se saisit d'un crochet qui tombait du sommet, donna un coup de pied dans une commande en bois, faisait foncer le crochet vers le sommet, avant de se bloquer dans un espar, envoyant le bond valdinguer dans le ciel. Pas pour longtemps, car ceux qui avaient la tête levée virent la silhouette enfantine s'embraser dans un feu turquoise et bientôt, le légendaire Phénix traversait le ciel jusqu'à l'île, ses ailes pourfendant sans bruit la nuit._

 _Ace descendit le plus discrètement possible dans l'eau et nagea en apnée jusqu'à la berge, avant de sortir de l'eau et courir dans les herbes environnantes. Il enjamba aisément une barrière qui entourait la propriété. Il se cacha dans la canne à sucre, sans s'occuper des travailleurs nocturnes (qui ne firent pas plus attention à lui) et s'avança pour retrouver la cible de sa filature._

 _Un bruissement d'herbe dans son dos le fit se retourner en brandissant un de ses trois pistolets, avant de soupirer en reconnaissant Marco qui venait de le rejoindre, de nouveau sous sa forme humaine._

 _Un doigt sur les lèvres et un geste du bras furent les seules demandes nécessaires pour qu'Edward suive en silence la petite silhouette, jusqu'à l'officier qui venait enfin de débarquer._

 _\- Y'a un gros foutoir dans la propriété, c'est ton jour de chance, yoi, pointa Marco._

 _Foutoir qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard du gardien puisqu'il engueula un soldat sur la raison du désordre._

 _Pour Kenway, tout avait l'air en ordre, mais quand il entendit le garde parler à son supérieur, il comprit ce que le petit blond lui avait dit par « désordre »._

 _\- Une petite fête monchieur… Une petite fête de rien du tout… hic ! C'est l'anniversaire de Willinghton._

 _Les deux pirates écartèrent quelques cannes à sucre pour avoir une meilleure vue de la scène._

 _C'était dément !_

 _Le garde devait se tenir à un mur tellement il était torché !_

 _\- Et vous en profitez pour vous saouler durant votre service, de ce que je vois ! siffla de colère l'officier._

 _\- Vous en faîtes pas, monchieur, tout est en bon ordre._

 _\- Nous serons bientôt fixés sur ce point, n'est-ce-pas ? Car vous allez doubler la garde dès ce soir._

 _Le soldat n'avait pas l'air de savoir pourquoi on lui donnait un tel ordre et en fit part à son supérieur._

 _\- Je pense que j'ai été suivi. Et par des pirates si mes yeux ne me trompent pas. Même si ce navire semblait trop gros pour de tels gredins._

 _Ace eu une grimace. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, il avait quand même été repéré._

 _\- Ce ne pouvait pas être des négriers. Pas avec un navire de cette taille. Quoi qu'il en soit, doublez la garde et rapportez-moi tous les comportements suspects._

 _Il continua sa ronde, toujours suivi dans les cannes par les deux blonds, avant qu'il ne s'arrête sous une tour de guet et interpelle un homme perché là-haut avec son fusil._

 _\- Toi, là-bas ! Réveille-toi ! Souviens-toi que tu as un travail à faire !_

 _Lui aussi avait dû bien boire._

 _\- Mes zexcuses, monsieur… ze vais ouvrir l'œil._

 _Dans leur filature du capitaine, celui-ci venait de s'arrêter près d'un soldat à côté d'une cloche. Dont la mission était de donner l'alarme… du moins, s'il était capable de tenir debout._

 _\- Mes excuses monsieur… je suis apte au service… si je vois la moindre chose suspecte, je ferai immédiatement sonner la cloche, assura le sac à vin._

 _Le capitaine le passa et continua son chemin par-delà un muret de pierre blanche. On l'entendit rouspéter comme quoi il voulait entrer dans l'entrepôt et qui voulait qu'on lui en donne la clef. Profitant de la distraction, Ace agit vite. Il jaillit des herbes et attrapa par derrière le garde de la cloche, son bras le bâillonnant, alors que Marco fonçait vers la cloche. Le plus grand se fondit dans les herbes avec sa prise, tandis que le plus petit utilisait une de ses lames pour saboter la cloche et ainsi, empêcher qui que ce soit de donner l'alarme._

 _\- Il y a généralement deux cloches dans ce genre de plantation, yoi, chuchota Marco en retrouvant Edward dans la canne à sucre. Je me charge de neutraliser la seconde, pendant ce temps, trouve-nous la clef._

 _\- Aye, approuva Edward._

 _Et Marco avança en marchant courbé dans la canne à sucre pour rapidement disparaître de son champ de vision._

 _Concentrant tous ses sens pour trouver celui qui pourrait bien porter la clef, Ace activa sa Vision d'Aigle. Le monde changea de couleur et bientôt, tous les soldats ressortirent dans la nuit avec une hideuse et lumineuse couleur rouge. Un peu plus loin, il entraperçut une petite silhouette bleutée sortir de la canne à sucre pour se rapprocher par derrière de l'entrepôt. Marco._

 _Avançant avec prudence dans les champs, Ace parcourut du regard tout un chacun, avant qu'un des soldats ne lui apparaisse en doré. Des sens qui se manifestaient avec la Vision d'Aigle lui disaient que le porteur de la clef c'était_ lui.

 _Il n'avait rien de particulier par rapport à d'autres. C'était un garde banal, de la catégorie des agiles, comme les classifiait Ace. Ceux qui montaient la garde sur les toits et n'hésitaient pas à le poursuivre là-haut. Il y en avait à toutes les époques. Pas très résistant. Pas très méchant, mais rapide et agile._

 _Il faisait sa ronde, apparemment pas au courant qu'on le cherchait. Lui au moins était sobre._

 _Prenant le risque, voyant que l'individu ne se rapprocherait jamais assez de lui, Ace fonça ventre à terre sous le nez de la vigie pour atteindre l'autre côté du chemin, s'éloignant de Marco et du Jackdaw._

 _\- You ! Stop !_

 _Zut !_

 _Le gars en vigie avait beau avoir un verre de trop, il l'avait vu._

 _Ace se coucha dans la canne, sur le dos. Certains faisaient l'erreur de se mettre sur le ventre, mais dans cette position, sortir les flingues n'étaient pas faisable, d'où la position inhabituelle qu'il prit._

 _Il entendit des bruits de pas de course, des éclats de voix._ _On le cherchait…_

 _\- Ah ! You're way too drunk to even do a good enough job ! Just go to sleep, man! se moqua un soldat (Ah! Tu es bien trop bourré pour faire un job correct ! Va te coucher, mec ! )._

 _Ace soupira silencieusement et se redressa prudemment dans la canne._

 _On avait cessé de le chercher. Chacun retournait à son poste._

 _Ace se rapprocha de la lisère du champ et attendit. La tâche humaine jaune passa à sa portée. Et il siffla._

 _Le soldat se figea immédiatement._

 _Ace sourit en reculant un peu dans les plantes. C'était parfait. Personne d'autre dans les environs._

 _En une fraction de seconde, le gardien de la clef était à terre, mort, et la clef dans ses poches changea de porteur. Ace reprit sa Vision d'Aigle pour retrouver la tâche bleue de son ami, avançant de nouveau dans les champs. Il se jeta derrière un muret, de nouveau dans une parcelle de canne, avant de trouver la petite silhouette enfantine sur le toit de l'entrepôt._

 _Ace était surpris qu'il ne se soit pas fait repérer. En se rapprochant, il comprit pourquoi._

 _Un sabre, sans son propriétaire, gisait à terre, et la cloche avait été sabotée._

 _Avec prudence, le capitaine sortit de sa cachette et Marco se laissa tomber sur toit pour le rejoindre._

 _\- Tu as la clef, yoi ? demanda-t-il._

 _\- Oui. Où sont les gardes ?_

 _\- Dans un placard, derrière l'entrepôt. Morts, bien évidemment._

 _Edward sortit de sa poche la clef et ouvrit la porte en bois du bâtiment. Il laissa Marco entrer, avant de la refermer sur eux et d'ouvrir celle de derrière. Trois pirates attendaient là. En silence, Ace leur indiqua les caisses à prendre et à rapporter au_ Jackdaw _. La prise avait été très bonne._

* * *

Ace eut un soupir et se fit craquer la nuque.

Il ramassa ses affaires et son communicateur, salua de loin Mélanie qui était à son bureau (il ne savait pas si c'était une Templier ou pas, mais quand bien même elle était dans le camp adverse, elle était sympa).

\- Red, un instant s'il te plaît ! appela Mélanie.

\- Bien sûr.

Tournant les talons, Ace contourna son poste de travail et rejoignit l'espace qu'était le bureau de Mélanie qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- J'ai jeté un œil sur tes données, tu m'impressionnes énormément. Tu bosses beaucoup. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de bonus dans cette entreprise.

\- C'est pas grave, chassa Ace.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir, et il savait qu'il n'avait aucun compte bancaire où son salaire pouvait être versé. Il ne recevrait jamais un rond d'Abstergo. On lui payait la bouffe, la blanchisserie et un toit. C'était mieux que rien, mais la liberté et le vent lui manquaient.

\- Je voulais te voir pour te dire que tu allais pas tarder à avoir un assistant.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Ace.

Un assistant ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

\- Oui. Quelqu'un pour t'aider dans ta prise de notes. Il a deux trois connaissances en génétique, mais c'est plus un historien et sociologue. Il pourra t'aider à revoir tes notes et sélectionner les passages clefs pour le jeu que l'on cherche à monter. Tout ça pour gagner du temps. La maison mère nous souffle dans le cou.

\- Oh, je vois. Je le rencontre quand ?

\- Sous peu, il devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, outre te féliciter de ton boulot.

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose qui va vous paraître bizarre ?

\- Tout dépend.

\- Il y a un moyen d'accéder au toit ? Vu le temps que ce Kenway passait perché en hauteur, je me dis que j'arriverai à avoir plus d'idée si je me mets vraiment à sa place, dans la réalité et non pas dans l'Animus, pour trouver comme tourner des scènes.

Mélanie eut l'air pensive.

\- Je te promets rien, mais tu es un si bon élément. Je devrais pouvoir obtenir ça d'Olivier. Eh bien voilà, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Red.

\- De même Mélanie.

Ace se releva de sa chaise et s'en alla. Son lit l'appelait depuis le dixième étage.

* * *

 _Jerusalem._

 _C'était la quatrième fois qu'Al-Mualim l'y envoyait._

 _Et avec du recul, Altaïr réalisa qu'il avait fait du chemin depuis._

 _Lui, Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad n'était plus le Maître Assassin arrogant, insolant et orgueilleux qui faisait ce qu'il voulait comme il voulait. Aujourd'hui, il avait mûri. Malik lui-même l'avait reconnu en disant qu'il n'était plus le même homme qui avait causé la mort de son frère._

 _Aujourd'hui, Altaïr commençait à voir au-delà du voile, de l'illusion. Il avait un puzzle devant les yeux. Encore incomplet, mais il entendait finir de le dévoiler avec la mort de Robert de Sablé._

 _D'après les informations qu'il avait recueillies en ville, Robert de Sablé était arrivé il y a peu à Jérusalem en compagnie de quelques Templiers. Ils apportaient avec eux des cadeaux pour le peuple de la cité sainte, mais dans le but aussi d'assister aux derniers sacrements de Majd Addin, un agent arabe de l'Ordre des Templiers contre lesquels Altaïr et ses frères Assassins luttaient. Une des victimes du jeune homme, d'ailleurs._

 _Cela expliqua pourquoi Altaïr s'était joint à l'enterrement en se cachant parmi des sages en robe blanche qui faisaient leur route jusqu'au cimetière en priant. C'était la meilleure cachette pour lui, grâce à sa propre bure blanche._

 _De sous sa capuche, il étudia les Templiers réunis derrière l'homme qui délivrait l'éloge funèbre de Majd Addin. Il reconnut immédiatement Robert de Sablé grâce à sa tenue plus richement décorée par rapport aux autres Templiers avec lui. Qu'il porte un heaume fermé ne dérangea pas l'Assassin et ça ne protègerait pas sa proie._

 _Altaïr n'avait pas l'intention de le manquer cette fois._

 _Il fronça les sourcils._

 _C'était un effet de lumière où Robert de Sablé venait de regarder dans sa direction ?_

 _Non, ce n'était malheureusement pas son imagination._

 _Le Chrétien murmura quelques mots à l'Imam qui présidait l'enterrement, avant de faire signe à ses hommes de se rapprocher de la foule de civils, parmi laquelle Altaïr était avec le groupe de Sage. Le changement de discours de l'arabe ne fit qu'appuyer le fait qu'il avait été découvert :_

 _\- Comme vous le savez tous, cet homme a été assassiné ! Nous avons essayé de retrouver son assassin, mais la tâche s'est révélée difficile ! Ces créatures s'accrochent aux ombres et fuient tous ceux voulant les affronter dans un combat juste. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Il semble que l'un d'eux soit parmi nous ! Il nous insulte par sa présence et on doit lui faire payer ! Emparez-vous de lui ! Faîtes-le avancer ! Que la justice de Dieu soit faîte !_

 _Cela fut suffisant pour que la foule prenne la fuite, laissant Altaïr à découvert devant les Templiers en robe de maille, armés jusqu'aux dents._

 _Altaïr n'était pas là pour se battre. Il voulait qu'une vie et qu'une seule._

 _Il était un Assassin, pas un guerrier._

 _Il avait une constitution petite et fine aux muscles souples faits pour de la vitesse et de l'agilité. La force, c'était un strict minimum. Assez pour faire mal en frappant de son épée, de sa dague, ou soulever son poids dans les nombreuses escalades des villes._

 _Il joua sur ses atouts pour se faufiler souplement entre les attaques de Templiers, usant de son Haki pour ne pas se faire toucher, avant de parvenir à se hisser sur une vieille pierre tombale qu'il utilisa pour se jeter sur un des templiers qui l'encerclait. De là, il se projeta de tout son poids sur la cible, son bras portant la lame secrète en arrière, prêt à porter le coup de grâce. Aisément, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il renversa à terre Robert de Sablé, se retrouvant à cheval sur lui._

 _Le monde se figea autour d'eux, les laissant en tête à tête._

 _\- Je veux voir tes yeux avant que tu ne meures, lui dit Altaïr en lui retirant son heaume de sa main non armée._

 _La protection de métal fut retirée et Altaïr en tomba des nues. Ce n'était pas De Sablé ! C'était une femme ! Et elle lui souriait d'un air moqueur et supérieur._

 _\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit-elle dans un arabe plus que correct._

 _\- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?! accusa l'Assassin._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie. Nous savions que tu viendrais. Robert avait besoin d'être certain qu'il aurait le temps de s'éloigner ;_

 _\- Donc, il a fui !_

 _\- On ne peut pas dénier ta réussite. Tu as rendu nos plans inutilisables. D'abord le trésor, puis nos hommes. Nous perdions le contrôle de la Terre Sainte. Mais il a vu une opportunité… reprendre ce qui nous a été volé. Faire de tes victoires notre avantage._

 _Altaïr était perdu. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?_

 _\- Al Mualim a toujours votre trésor et nous avons déjà mis votre armée en déroute. Quelques soient les plans de Robert, il échouera de nouveau._

 _Pourtant, le sourire de la femme s'agrandit._

 _\- Ah, mais il ne s'agit plus des Templiers._

 _Altaïr avait un très mauvais pressentiment et la femme lui expliqua clairement là où résidait sa défaite._

 _Robert de Sablé se rendait à Arsuf avec pour idée de réunir Croisés et Sarrasins contre les Assassins. Cela n'aurait pas marché si Altaïr ne leur avait pas donné une bonne raison._

 _Ou plutôt **neuf bonnes raisons**._

 _Neuf assassinats dans les deux camps confondus._

 _Les Assassins étaient à présent un ennemi commun._

 _Si Altaïr n'agissait pas, il causerait la disparition de son Ordre._

 _Il se releva._

 _- **Huit** , pas neuf, rectifia-t-il._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la femme._

 _L'ancien Altaïr l'aurait tué dans un accès de rage._

 _Le nouveau l'aida à se relever, rangea d'un mouvement de poignet sa lame secrète et s'éloigna._

 _\- Tu n'es pas ma cible. Je ne prendrais pas ta vie. Tu es libre de partir, mais ne me suis pas._

 _La femme se contenta de rire, mais son rire manquait de conviction._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu arriveras trop tard._

 _\- Nous verrons, lui dit simplement Altaïr._

 _Les Templiers autour reprirent vie et attaquèrent Altaïr qui fila comme le vent entre eux. Il devait voir Malik sur le champ pour qu'il avertisse Massyaf, avant de filer à Arsuf._

Sboing !

Ace se réveilla à terre, le nez douloureux.

Il se frotta les yeux et regarda devant lui.

La porte de son loft à Abstergo.

Il n'était pas Altaïr et certainement pas à Jérusalem.

Avec un soupir, Ace s'assit sur place et ramena ses genoux contre son visage. Facile de comprendre comment Seize avait fini par décider de se suicider.

Il finit par se lever et fit couler le café, avant de filer sous la douche. Le café du kiosque en bas était dégueulasse, mais il aimait bien ce Shaun, malgré l'étrange impression qu'il lui faisait. Après, il apparaissait en bleu d'après sa Vision d'Aigle, pourquoi se prendre la tête.


	8. Folie Collective

**Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre de ce X-Over.**

 **je suis plus que contente que mes apparitions d'Ezio et Altaïr vous plaisent, mais surtout, de savoir que le caméo de l'infâme Bob Lennon en ait fait rire quelques uns. Je lui ai trouvé un petit rôle de soutien, il va plaire au connaisseur de la série, parce que c'est le genre de truc digne d'un geek comme lui, je pense !**

 **Enfin! Merci à tous et à toutes de votre attention, de vos commentaires et de votre soutien.**

 **Je vous laisse pour la lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Byyyye !**

* * *

 _Ace retrouva Thatch, Kidd et le Phénix autour d'un feu de camp sous l'aurore, sur une plage d'un lagon. Edward avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne, sans rien dire de plus. Et étrangement, Hornigold n'était pas là. Pourquoi donc ?_

 _Kenway accepta la bouteille et le toast qu'offrit Thatch._

 _\- A notre République pirate, les gars ! Que nous puissions rester prospères, libres, hors d'atteinte des rois et des collecteurs de dettes !_

 _Comment ne pas être d'accord avec le toast !_

 _L'homme avait l'air déjà bien cuit avec sa propre bouteille levée. C'était la combientième ? Vu le nombre de bouteilles des environs, impossible de savoir comme ça lesquelles étaient vides ou pleines. Comme pour répondre à sa question, Marco fit une pause dans sa propre dégustation de rhum, regarda le brun Edward, puis le blond en levant quatre doigts avec un petit sourire._

 _Ah, c'était sa quatrième bouteille._

 _Adéwalé secoua la tête mais accepta la bouteille que Kidd lui envoya, avant de s'asseoir entre lui et Marco sur le sable._

 _\- Pas moins de cinq cents hommes ont déjà juré allégeance aux Frères de la Côte de Nassau, pointa fièrement Kidd. On n'a pas à se plaindre._

 _Et il s'arrangea sur le sac qui lui servait de siège._

 _\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes des proies trop faciles, yoi, pointa gravement Marco._

 _\- Exact ! approuva Thatch en se levant. Nos défenses sont trop fragiles ! Si le Roi voulait attaquer la ville, il nous terrasserait !_

 _Il fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque de sa bouteille et renversa du rhum partout sur lui et le sable. Mais l'homme avait beau être bourré, il n'en restait pas moins réaliste._

 _La perche était trop belle pour Kenway._

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'on doit trouver l'Observatoire ! Si ces Templiers ont vu juste, nous serons imbattables !_

 _\- Tu vas la boucler, Kenway ! gronda Thatch. Ce n'est qu'un conte de bonne femme ! Hic ! Je te parle de **véritables** défenses ! Prendre un galion et placer tous les canons sur le même bord…_

 _L'idée que l'alcool venait de lui donner l'arrêta un instant alors que Marco se marrait en se tenant les côtes._

 _\- Un joli comité d'accueil pour quiconque veut s'en prendre à Nassau. Sauf si le Roi George fait appel au Sekai Seifu et réclame un Buster Call, yoi. Là, ton galion ne servira pas à grand-chose, mais l'idée à du mérite. Tu devrais te torcher plus souvent, mon cher Black Beard._

 _Si Ace avait été aux commandes, il aurait sursauté._

 _Ce gars était le **Premier** Barbe Noire de l'Histoire des pirates ? En le regardant des pieds à la tête, Ace se sentit dégoûté. Dégoûté parce qu'Edward Thatch avait une certaine allure, malgré le nid d'hibou qui lui servait de barbe. Il avait du charisme et un petit truc en plus qui donnait envie de le respecter. Et Marshall avait terni son surnom en le prenant pour lui-même. Peut-être avec la version japonaise, mais ça restait le même._

 _Kenway n'avait pas eu plus de réaction que ça. Il se contenta de boire une lampée de rhum avant de faire le tour et de donner la bouteille à Kidd qui avait visiblement fini la sienne et accepta celle d'Edward sans sourciller pour boire au même goulot._

 _\- C'est une merveilleuse idée… sourit Thatch, les yeux dans le vague._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas facile de voler un galion aux espagnols, à moins qu'on vise les anglais voire le Sekai Seifu directement, fit Adéwalé après avoir fini sa propre bouteille. T'en as un en tête ?_

 _Le sourire de Thatch se fit carnassier._

 _\- Oui, mon ami… Attends de le voir. Un galion, c'est comme une tortue. Gros et lent._

 _Et il éclata de rire avant de recommencer à boire._

 _Ouais… il avait largement plus de charisme que Marshall._

 _Ace avait hâte d'assister au vol de ce galion._

 _\- Oi, Kenway. Deux mots à te dire en priver._

 _S'ils avaient été sur le_ Moby Dick _, Ace se serait raidi au ton employé par Marco. Mais là, avec la voix d'un gosse de onze ans et dans un souvenir, ça n'avait pas le même effet._

 _Il vit Marco lui faire signe et l'entraîner plus loin sur la plage._

 _\- Si t'avais été un vrai gamin, je t'aurai foutu mon pied au cul pour me parler comme ça. Après, vu que tu as déjà vécu quasiment sept fois mon âge, j'ai pas ce pouvoir. Tu me veux quoi ?_

 _Marco se tourna vers Kenway quand il fut certain qu'ils étaient assez éloignés des autres et le regarda d'un air sévère, rappelant ainsi à qui le voulait son véritable âge._

 _\- Des infos, Kenway. Tu nous as parlé de Templiers et t'arrêtes pas d'insister sur l'Observatoire. Qui t'en a parlé ?_

 _\- Le Gouverneur de la Havane en personne ! Torres y Ayala !_

 _\- Si c'est une blague, Kenway, ton niveau a atteint des profondeurs abyssales, yoi._

 _\- Je suis sérieux._

 _Marco garda le silence, avant de dire un simple 'so ka'._

 _\- C'est si important ?_

 _\- Tu as foutu ton nez dans un vieux conflit dans lequel tu n'as pas ta place, Kenway. Crois-moi, t'es dans la merde, yoi._

 _Il tapota le bras de son ami et retourna vers le feu._

 _Alors que Kenway était plus que perplexe, Ace se disait que si jamais il revoyait Marco, il devrait avoir avec lui une longue discussion, parce que de toute évidence, il savait pour les Assassins et les Templiers._

* * *

 _Il avait fallu du temps, plusieurs mois en fait pour trouver le galion._

 _Dans l'Animus, Ace avait fait passer le temps en avance rapide, ne trouvant rien d'attrayant dans les souvenirs de son aïeul._

 _Thatch avait fini par parler d'un navire qui, d'après ses indics, devait descendre à leur niveau après un court séjour du côté de l'entrée de la Grand Line._

 _Le vaisseau en question se nommait_ El Arca del Maestro. _Bien heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas anglais (Hornigold aurait leur peau sinon) et encore moins de la propriété du Sekai Seifu._

 _Kenway avait récupéré Thatch, Kidd et Marco. Il avait le meilleur navire pour cette mission._

 _\- Ton_ Jackdaw _a fière allure, complimenta Thatch qui se tenait à la gauche de Kenway qui était à la barre, avec Adéwalé comme toujours à sa droite. Tu l'as pris aux espagnols, c'est bien ça ?_

 _\- Aye, au beau milieu d'un ouragan, confirma Kenway._

 _\- C'est vrai ? demanda Kidd assis sur les marches du côté d'Adéwalé._

 _Marco se retourna de son perchoir sur la balustrade, juste devant Thatch et eu un sourire moqueur pour le capitaine du_ Jackdaw _._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça…_

 _\- C'était juste avant que la flotte du Trésor finisse par se fracasser sur le rivage, confirma Adéwalé._

 _\- Elle transportait autant de richesses qu'on le raconte ? s'enquit Thatch avec avidité._

 _- **Mille fois plus**. La mer a englouti plus d'un million de livres de trésor ce jour-là._

 _\- Davy Jones aime les ouragans, dit Thatch avec une voix presque ronronnante. Et toi aussi, Marco._

 _\- Ce qui fait peur aux autres créatures du ciel, j'en raffole, yoi ! avoua le Phénix avec un sourire carnassier._

 _\- J'irai y plonger un jour, songea Kidd. Juste histoire de voir ce qu'on pourrait remonter._

 _\- Plonger dans les épaves, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée, approuva Adéwalé. Plus besoin de prendre des risques devant les navires marchands._

 _\- Aaah, des paroles bien douces dans la bouche d'un pirate… soupira Thatch. Mais je dois dire que… je suis d'accord._

 _\- La cupidité aura raison de vos miches, les mecs, yoi ! prédit Marco._

 _\- On sait, **papa**! se moquèrent les trois capitaines._

 _Marco secoua la tête. Ah, les pirates et leurs conneries !_

 _\- Néanmoins, en partant de ton point de vue, Adéwalé, on n'aurait plus qu'à réserver nos lames aux marins du Roi et à la Marine du Sekai Seifu, et plus généralement, tous ceux qui se dresseront sur notre chemin ! continua Thatch. Attention, Kenway, la zone est bien gardée, mais on est sur la bonne voie._

 _\- Et comment tu le sais ? s'enquit Kidd._

 _\- J'ai une Vivre Card qu'un de mes indics a placée à bord._

 _Thatch montra le bout de papier dans le creux de sa main._

 _La technique était vieille comme Hérode, généralement utilisée par la Marine, et Ace n'y avait absolument pas pensé, alors qu'il l'avait utilisé pour Marshall !_

 _Edward joua des coudes et des voiles pour ne pas se faire repérer. La zone était interdite à la navigation pour une bonne raison, alors, autant ne pas être vu. Même si avec la pluie qui leur tombait dessus, les voir relevait du miracle._

 _\- J'ai l'impression de regarder au travers d'une cascade, grinça Adéwalé qui avait mis ses mains en visière pour protéger ses yeux de la pluie._

 _Ace, lui, était content de sa capuche d'Assassin pour le coup._

 _\- J'aime pas la pluie, yoi, grommela Marco qui était trempé jusqu'aux os._

 _\- Rentre, abruti. Kenway a bien une cabine et elle est juste sous tes fesses, lui dit Kidd._

 _\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer. Mais j'aime pas pour autant la pluie._

 _\- Arrêtez de pleurnicher, les gars, je sais ce que je fais, rouspéta Thatch qui lui avait l'avantage de son chapeau de capitaine pour se protéger._

 _Ouais, ben, sauf que pour l'instant, ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils naviguaient, et il n'y avait pas le moindre foutu galion à l'horizon._

 _Brrrrrouuuum !_

 _L'orage se rajouta à la pluie._

 _N'en pouvant plus d'attendre sans galion à l'horizon, Marco prit son envol malgré le temps de chien pour essayer de le voir depuis le ciel, mais surtout pour s'occuper. Il tournoya haut dans le ciel, montant et descendant au grès des courants, avant de virer nord et de s'éloigner de leur vue un instant._

 _Pas pour longtemps parce qu'il revint rapidement, venant se poser sur l'une des voiles toujours sous sa forme animale. Un pirate qui passait dessous se reçut un bout de sa queue sur la tête et la chassa d'un geste agacé de la main._

 _\- Je l'ai vu, yoi. Tout proche, plein nord. Gaffe à tes miches, Kenway, il est sous trèèèès bonne garde_ , _avertit Marco._

 _\- J'aime le challenge, fut le seul commentaire du capitaine du_ Jackdaw _en faisant virer le navire au nord._

 _Marco reprit son envol pour faire un dernier tour d'horizon avant de revenir à bord._

 _Bientôt, au travers l'orage, le galion fut visible._

 _Ace savait que les galions étaient des monstres ; après tout, le_ Mody Dick _en était un, bien que ses voiles et sa conception le rende largement plus rapide que les autres navires de l'espèce. Et là, il avait sous les yeux un navire que la Marine tuerait pour avoir. Un Man o' War. Paré pour West Blue, certainement et faire la conquête des Indes._

 _Cela méritait qu'on s'arrête presque pour regarder ce géant de bois se mouvoir sur les mers._

 _Rien que cette vue avait de quoi passer le repas de n'importe qui directement dans le froc._

 _\- C'est un monstre… commenta Kidd en se levant, les yeux presque hors de leurs orbites._

 _\- On fera pas long feu face à lui, approuva Thatch. Tu m'entends, Kenway, reste à distance._

 _\- Laisse-les suicidaires de D. à Baterilla, j'en suis pas un, grinça Kenway en faisant ranger quelques voiles pour réduire la vitesse et faciliter les manœuvres._

 _Ace ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé d'être appelé suicidaire ou rire parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, Kenway avait de la famille chez les Portgas. Pas pour l'instant, mais ça ne tarderait pas._

* * *

« Pourquoi tu mets la simulation en pause, cette fois ? » s'enquit Ritsu.

\- Je me pose une grosse question, fit Ace qui venait de réaliser quelque chose. Selon Vidic, l'enregistrement d'une mémoire génétique d'un aïeul s'arrête à la conception du suivant, on est d'accord ?

« Oui, et ? »

\- Alors, y'a une incohérence dans mon cas. Si je visualise les dates plus ou moins bien dans cette partie de mon arbre généalogique, mon aïeule, la fille de Kenway et de Caroline Scott aurait dû être conçue avant son départ pour devenir corsaire.

« On est dans les mémoires de l'ADN de Desmond, Ace. Haytman n'a pas été conçu à cette époque, mais à son retour en Angleterre. »

\- Je le sais aussi. Mais c'est pas ça qui me gêne.

« C'est quoi alors ? »

\- L'Animus que j'utilisais auparavant, jusqu'à mon transfère ici, utilisait _mon_ ADN directement dans mon corps. Et on a commencé à me faire voir Kenway qui avait fini avec les Corsaire et débarquer à Bona Vista ! Même le gars qui a remplacé Vidic n'a fait aucun commentaire sur l'incohérence !

L'Animus ne donna aucune réponse.

\- Oi, Ritsu, t'es toujours avec moi ?

« Oui, Ace. Je cherche une réponse dans mon système. Je vais essayer de transférer cette information aux Assassins. Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner pour l'instant. »

\- Je vois. Merci d'en avoir pris note.

« De rien. On reprend ? »

* * *

 _\- On attaquera quand la fortune nous tendra la main, siffla Thatch._

 _\- Ou quand la nuit sera tombée, mon ami, lui dit Kenway._

 _\- Eh bien on va se mouiller encore longtemps, il est même pas midi, yoi, grommela Marco en sautant à terre sous forme humaine pour retourner à son siège devant Thatch._

 _Le navire était énorme, mais comme l'avait dit Thatch, c'était lent._

 _Cela leur posait problème dans la filature, les forçant souvent à devoir faire de longs détours pour éviter des bricks en patrouille dans le secteur, afin de ne pas se faire avoir. Plus d'une fois à cause de ça ils avaient failli perdre de vue le monstrueux navire, pourtant immanquable. Parce que les patrouilles ne venaient pas d'une direction bien définie et toujours là-même._

 _Nooon !_

 _Un des bricks de patrouille n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'arriver par le nord-ouest, et faillit bien repérer les pirates._

 _Quand le galion s'orienta vers l'est, cela faillit bien être leur perte ; Kenway avait dû ordonné qu'on prenne de la distance à toute vitesse. Sa taille lui donnait l'avantage d'un meilleur champ de vision, d'où la difficulté de lui échapper. Sans parler du moment où il décida que finalement, le sud, c'était mieux, et s'orienta droit vers la position des pirates, et le brick qui perdit un temps précieux à manœuvrer pour s'éloigner du mastodonte._

 _Ils auraient bien failli se faire repérer si un autre charognard n'avait pas perçu la proie._

 _\- C'est tout de même pas… reconnut Marco en prenant la longue vue à Adéwalé._

 _Longue vue qui passa ensuite dans les mains de Thatch qui confirma le soupçon du Phénix._

 _\- Charles Vane. Un rascale qui n'a peur de rien, grinça Thatch en donnant la lunette à Kenway._

 _\- Un vieil ami ? s'enquit le capitaine du_ Jackdaw _en donnant la longue vue à Kidd._

 _\- Plutôt une vieille connaissance, rectifia Thatch. Je dois dire qu'on navigue ces mers depuis si longtemps que j'ai fini par le respecter._

 _\- Et il ne m'aime pas du tout, ricana Marco._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Kidd._

 _\- Peut-être culbuter sa mère pour qu'elle ne soit plus une jolie jeune pucelle, peu avant ma dernière renaissance, yoi ! Il a de la chance, c'est pas mon marmot, trop jeune pour ça !_

 _\- Manquerait plus que ça. Je suis sûr qu'avec toutes les nanas que tu as eues, tu pourrais lever une armée ! ricana Thatch._

 _\- Nan. Aucune chance. J'ai compris y'a bien trop longtemps que j'aurai jamais de gosse. Mais ce Vane est assez con pour pouvoir y prétendre, yoi. Après tout, il va s'attaquer à un Man o' War avec un ridicule **schooner**_ **.**

 _Kenway fit remonter les voiles et jeter l'ancre. Tout le groupe regarda le spectacle du galion espagnol se faire attaquer par le schooner si minuscule en comparaison. Presque comme si une souris menaçait un géant._

 _L'idée d'apprécier le spectacle s'envola quand ils virent les renforts. Et certains renforts qui remarquèrent le_ Jackdaw _stationnaire. L'ancre fut remontée en toute hâte. L'information dut remonter au_ Arca del Maestro _puisqu'il commença à tirer sur Kenway et sa bande…_

 _Au mortier._

 _Serrant les dents et les fesses, reconnaissant que l'orage se soit enfin levé, tout le monde s'afféra pour éviter les tirs du monstre de guerre. La moindre éraflure pouvait être fatale avec ce genre d'arme. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils finissent par le fond._

 _\- Evite ce mortier, Kenway, je peux pas nager ! ragea Marco._

 _\- Prends la barre ou alors ne me dis pas quoi faire ! riposta Kenway en faisant rouler le gouvernail pour éviter une nouvelle slave._

 _Entre temps, Thatch se marrait._

 _\- Charles Vane qui part la queue entre les jambes ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle !_

 _Ace se demanda pendant un bref instant si Edward Thatch n'avait pas un D. dans ses parents, ou s'il ne cachait pas le sien. Après, c'était une décision intelligente de partir ainsi, mais cela aurait été encore plus intelligent s'il n'avait pas cherché la monstruosité de bois en premier lieu._

 _Parce que maintenant, en plus du mortier, ils devaient gérer des renforts. Bien heureusement pour eux, ce n'était que des canonniers, encore plus petits que des schooners, pas plus gros que des navires de pêche._

 _\- Oublie le galion, Kenway, conseilla Kidd. Et envoie à Davy Jones ces asticots._

 _\- Avec plaisir, mon ami, assura Kenway._

* * *

Ace ne voulait pas aggraver son cas. Son esprit était assez abîmé ainsi, pas la peine d'en faire plus.

Tant qu'il était lucide, il comptait bien en profiter.

D'où le fait qu'il s'en tint à des séances de trois heures, comme recommandé.

Durant cette pause ce jour-là, il en profita pour faire les boutiques.

N'ayant pas la possibilité de sortir d'Abstergo Entertainement, il avait dans l'intention de faire les achats en ligne. Avec la complicité de Ritsu, il avait pu obtenir les références de la carte bleue de Garneau pour procéder au renouvellement de sa garde de robe.

Dans ses recherches, Ace s'arrêta brusquement devant un article.

Un blouson de tissu blanc, avec une capuche et un oiseau à peine discernable brodé sur le devant et le dos.

Dans son loft, il ferma les yeux pour étouffer ses larmes.

C'était le genre de fringue qu'avait porté Desmond.

Ce gars avait été un ami pour lui. Il avait porté aucun jugement à Ace en apprenant son ascendance. Ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus face à Vidic. Ensemble, ils avaient hacké le système informatique de Vidic et vu ce qui se complotait plus ou moins.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on essaye de le synchroniser avec cet aïeul du Siècle Perdu qui aurait précédé Altaïr. Synchronisation durant laquelle Lucy avait pris la fuite avec Desmond, sans que celui-ci ne sache que c'était calculé à l'avance par le projet Sirène.

Là, Ace avait été seul de nouveau, à subir Vidic qui n'avait pas les mêmes retenues que Lucy.

Et lui avait brisé son esprit bien plus que la blonde ne l'avait fait, le laissant parfois des jours entiers dans l'animus.

Repoussant les souvenirs, Ace revint à son catalogue et ferma la page internet.

Un blouson ne ramènerait pas son ami.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se recueillir sur sa tombe, au minimum. En soupirant, Ace se leva de son lit et quitta son loft.

Valait mieux reprendre la simulation, ça lui éviterait de gamberger plus que nécessaire.

* * *

 _Adéwalé prit la barre le temps que les capitaines se réunissent autour de Marco à la proue qui observait une île au loin à la longue vue._

 _\- Le galion se dirigeait vers cette île, rappela Edward._

 _Thatch regarda la Vivre Card qui le confirma._

 _\- Je connais l'endroit, informa Marco en rendant la lunette à Kenway. Great Inagua, une crique naturelle avec quelques ruines d'intérêt discutable, yoi._

 _\- C'est là où le capitaine français Du Casse se terre, compléta Thatch._

« Tiens, un vieil ami » _se rappela Ace._

 _\- Julien Du Casse, le Templier ? demanda Kenway avec inquiétude._

 _Pourquoi diable avait-il l'impression que Kidd le fixait bizarrement ?_

 _\- C'est bien le nom, confirma Thatch. J'ignorais qu'il avait un titre._

 _\- Je connais cet homme. S'il voit mon navire, il se souviendra de l'avoir vu à la Havane et se demandera qui le commande. Je ne peux pas le risquer, refusa Kenway._

 _Logique, Ace pouvait pas lui en vouloir._

 _\- Et moi je ne peux pas perdre ce galion ! rouspéta Thatch en se tournant vers son camarade._

 _\- Stop, tous les deux, réclama Marco. On a aussi la solution d'attendre la tombée du jour et de grimper à bord, yoi. On devrait déjà se déplacer. Je connais une crique qui nous permettra d'accéder facilement à l'île. Suivez-moi, yoi._

 _Et il prit son envol._

* * *

 _Le soleil faisait étinceler l'endroit, presque à faire mal aux yeux._

 _Entre l'eau turquoise et les ruines de pierres blanches, les lunettes de soleil auraient été les bienvenues à l'époque. Arriver jusque-là avait été compliqué, mais une fois dans la crique, d'après Marco, ils étaient en sécurité._

 _Ace l'espérait bien._

 _Il avait battu son record de simulation sans désynchronisation, et il était certain qu'en se faisant repérer par une des frégates qui patrouillaient le secteur, son record n'irait pas plus loin._

 _Mais ce n'est pas ça qui surpris Ace._

 _C'est l'action de son aïeul._

 _Une fois l'ancre jetée et Marco de nouveau assis sur son siège, Kenway laissa la barre et descendit sur le pont rejoindre ses hommes. Il emprunta le sabre d'abordage de l'un d'eux avant de se hisser sur une des rambardes du navire pour faire face à son équipage._

 _\- Ecoutez-moi tous ! Les traditions de notre confrérie nous dictent de ne pas foncer tête baissée sur l'ordre d'un seul illuminé ! Mais plutôt de se fier à notre Folie Collective !_

 _L'équipage eut des exclamations montrant leur approbation de l'idée de Folie Collective._

* * *

Depuis l'Oblivion, Sheogorath écoute le discours et applaudit joyeusement.

* * *

 _Ace_ _ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ça de la part de cet homme._

 _Kenway avait plus en lui que l'homme qui voulait absolument finir riche._

 _Kidd, Thatch, Adéwalé et Marco regardèrent ça en silence, attendant la conclusion._

\- _L'objet de nos désirs est un beau galion à gréement carré ! Ce sera un atout de taille pour défendre Nassau ! Alors, je propose qu'on vote ! proposa Kenway en agitant ses bras en l'air._

 _Ace en serait tombé sur le cul s'il avait eu un contrôle sur la mémoire._

 _Un vote ?_

 _Comme quoi… on pouvait être cupide, mais démocrate._

 _\- Que tous ceux qui veulent se ruer dans cette crique et prendre le navire, crient "Aye" en tapant du pied ! demanda Kenway en levant le sabre._

 _Un boucan d'enfer dans lequel on devinait vaguement de multiples "Aye" lui répondit._

 _Kenway attendit le retour du calme avant de demander :_

 _\- Que ceux qui s'y oppose, nous le fasses savoir._

 _On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler._

 _Kenway jeta l'arme, garde en avant, à son proprio avant de sauter sur le pont. Il remonta l'escalier jusqu'à la barre en disant avec un sourire sarcastique :_

 _\- Jamais le conseil du Roi n'a été aussi unanime._

 _Il frappa en passant dans la main tendue de Kidd._

 _Le plan était simple. Adéwalé et les autres resteraient avec Marco. De tous, il était le seul à avoir le Haki, il pourrait dire à l'équipage quand intervenir. Le signal, c'était la mort de Du Casse. Kidd contournerait l'île par la gauche, Thatch par la droite. Kenway opta pour passer par la jungle. Et pour ça, il sauta à l'eau pour rejoindre la berge._

 _Un dernier regard à tout le monde et Ace reprit le contrôle._

 _Si ce n'était pour ces moments où Ace se devait de subir, il aurait presque l'impression qu'il vivait tout cela. Peut-être aussi une des raisons de ses problèmes avec ses aïeuls._

 _Ace enfonça dans un coin de son esprit ses soucis de Bleeding Effect et fonça tout droit, avant de devoir escalader un mur de pierre en passant entre des colonnades à moitié effondrées._

 _Les oiseaux de la jungle encore lointaine chantaient, ne sachant pas encore pour la mort à venir._

 _Ace prit pied sur le haut du mur qui s'enfonçait jusqu'à la falaise. Il regarda autour de lui et opta pour une corniche à sa droite, à moitié cachée par le lierre et autres plantes grimpantes. Il prit son élan et courut sur le mur, accrochant juste à temps ses doigts à la corniche pour ne pas retomber. Il se projeta vers le haut pour saisir la corniche, encore au-dessus et se hisser dessus. Erf, cul de sac. Il se retourna et vit deux poutres de bois sortant du mur qui faisait face à la baie. Hop ! Hop ! Ace sauta sur l'une, puis sur l'autre, comme s'il courait, emporté par son élan, avant de se projeter vers l'avant et s'accrocher à une plateforme qui surplombait un passage effondré. Il se hissa dessus et courut jusqu'à l'échafaudage de bois qu'il voyait en face, l'escaladant à la vitesse d'un singe jusqu'à son sommet. Continuer tout droit ne le mènerait à rien, une fois en haut, outre se prendre le mur. Mais sur le mur face à l'eau, il y avait d'autres corniches il pouvait s'accrocher et se hisser. Il attrapa la première, puis la seconde qu'il longea, les deux pieds campés sur le mur, jusqu'au mur à l'extrême gauche, pour s'arrêter sous les restes d'une échelle de bambou qu'il parvint à attraper en se projetant vers le haut. De là, il se tourna vers le vide et s'y jeta, se rattrapant juste à temps à une poutre. Elle était peut-être trop fine pour qu'il se hisse dessus, mais suffisamment solide pour qu'il l'utilise pour se balancer. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il se projeta toujours en avant, ignorant le vide sous ses pieds et atterrit sur une plateforme de pierre qui était reliée à une autre un peu plus haut par un pont de singe à l'air bien peu solide. Il en eut la confirmation quand, en essayant de l'escalader, il se défit sous ses pieds. Il se raccrocha à l'une des branches qui composait le plancher, essayant de ne pas glisser, mais le bois fragilisé par le temps céda sous ses doigts, le faisant glisser le long du pont. Il parvint à se raccrocher juste à temps tout en bas._

 _\- DE L'AIDE, KENWAY ?! proposa Marco depuis le_ Jackdaw _._

 _S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de ses deux bras, Ace lui aurait répondu d'un doigt d'honneur. A la force de ses bras, il se hissa sur l'échelon supérieur, puis sur celui un peu plus haut, parvenant ainsi à mettre ses pieds sur les restes du pont de singe reconverti en échelle. Il se hissa finalement sur la plateforme et contourna un angle de mur, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas finir dans le vide. Il prit son élan, se projeta vers une poutre un peu plus loin à laquelle il s'accrocha, juste à temps pour se projeter sur la suivante un peu plus basse. Ses pieds y prirent brièvement appui, le temps de se jeter sur l'échelle qui tombait depuis le sommet du mur à l'extrémité droite de la baie. Il l'escalada aisément, se retrouva sur une plateforme de bois qui se prolongeait en pierre, jusqu'à un échafaudage qu'il trouva un peu plus loin. De là où il était à présent, il ne voyait plus le navire. Seuls les plantes grimpantes et les oiseaux lui tenaient compagnie dans toute cette pierre et ce bois. L'échafaudage n'allant pas jusqu'en haut, il dut se projeter de corniche en corniche, puis sur deux poutres au-dessus de sa tête qui le menèrent jusqu'à une plateforme en bois._

 _Là !_

 _Il avait enfin atteint le sommet des ruines !_

 _Et comme comité d'accueil ? Des iguanes qui prirent la fuite en le voyant débarquer._

 _D'après le plan que leur avait montré plus tôt Marco, il devait se rendre au sud-est. C'était de toute façon la seule route de disponible. Et qui disait route, disait civilisation. L'escalade étant finie, Ace s'engagea en courant sur le plateau herbeux avant de foncer droit sur la jungle et le chemin de chasse emprunté par les bêtes et les hommes qui avaient laissé des sillons entre les arbres et les plantes. Sa première constatation fut néanmoins que malgré la végétation plus que tropicale, il avait l'impression d'être dans une cuvette ou un canyon. S'il s'avisait de s'enfoncer dans les arbres, il tombait sur des parois rocheuses ne pouvant pas être escaladées à cause de la mousse poussant dessus. Alors, Ace continua sa course. Il se figea au détour du chemin en entendant d'autres pas, devant lui, malgré le son de sa course et le cliquetis des armes. Prudemment, limitant les mouvements inutiles, il avança jusqu'à la rangée d'arbres à partir de laquelle le chemin faisait une courbe et se pencha brièvement de l'autre côté avant de retourner à couvert._

 _Un soldat espagnol faisait sa ronde sur le chemin._

 _Zut, lui qui espérait ne pas trouver de gardes._

 _Ace patienta le temps que le garde fasse demi-tour, et lui tourne ainsi le dos. Cela laissa deux solutions à l'intrus. Soit il se cachait dans les plantes qu'il voyait un peu plus loin et attendait depuis là une opportunité, soit il tentait sa chance et essayait de le tuer dès à présent. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Ace augmenta ses enjambées pour rattraper le garde qui lui tournait le dos et rapidement, il lui trancha la gorge. Le corps tomba sans vie à ses pieds, et il le tira dans les buissons avant de continuer sa route dans la jungle._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un coup de feu un peu plus loin qui le fit s'arrêter._

 _\- Toqué algo. ¿ Lo ves ? (j'ai touché quelque chose._ _Tu le vois ?)_

 _\- Si eres tan curioso, vaya pues a verlo tú mismo. (Si tu es si curieux va donc le voir toi-même)_

 _Ace s'engagea dans les ruines de ce qui avait été un escalier et, restant un maximum à couvert, observa ce qui l'attendait : deux soldats espagnols qui se crêpaient le chignon. Observant les alentours, Ace sourit. Il venait de trouver un passage pour ruser. Il descendit quelques marches et sauta sur des rochers à sa droite. Rochers qu'il entreprit d'escalader, lui permettant de contourner la zone sans être vu pour autant. Il pataugea dans une flaque d'eau dans son cheminement entre la roche, avant que sa route ne fasse une courbe vers la gauche. Ace s'arrêta un instant et regarda sa mini-carte._

 _Ritsu avait dû deviner qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin, puisqu'elle avait dessiné plusieurs chemins possibles. Et il était sur l'un d'eux._

 _\- Tu peux faire apparaître mon objectif, s'il te plaît ? demanda Ace à l'Animus._

 _Sur sa gauche, un point vert apparut… avec des chiffres dessous. Un kilométrage._

 _Il grogna en réalisant qu'il devrait faire plus de cinq kilomètres dans la jungle humide et étouffante pour arriver à Du Casse._

 _Gaspiller son souffle pour jurer ne servant à rien, il reprit sa route, passant le coude partant vers la gauche. Il dut descendre des rochers, puis un chemin en pente. D'autres bruits de pas l'alertèrent. Il marcha lentement, le dos courbé. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut un arbre. Mort certainement, mais avec ses racines toujours ancrées dans le sol, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus à l'horizontal qu'à la verticale. Toujours en bougeant avec prudence, Ace perçut enfin l'origine des pas._

 _Un spaniard patrouillait dans les environs._

 _Ace attendit un instant. Et cela lui servit._

 _L'Animus lui apprenait la patience._

 _Le garde fit demi-tour dans sa patrouille et s'éloigna de la cachette d'Ace. Rapidement, l'intrus grimpa sur l'arbre renversé et se dirigea vers la fourche pour prendre la branche de droite._

 _La place était parfaite. D'autant plus que sa cible était derrière un muret._

 _La mort vint d'en haut._

 _Ace sauta et tomba de tout son poids sur la cible ; sa lame secrète, grâce son élan, traversa aisément la nuque de l'homme, le tuant sous l'impact. Tirant le corps dans des fourrés proches, Ace reprit sa route jusqu'à voir en bout de ligne un garde se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds comme pour regarder quelque chose… sauf qu'il regardait dans la direction opposée d'où venait le pirate. Se collant au muret pour être le moins visible possible, Ace prit un de ses flingues et regarda la poudre, avant de sourire._

 _Elle était sèche._

 _Parfait._

 _Il s'écarta de la pierre et braqua l'hispanique qui ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui._

 _Le coup de feu partit, effrayant des oiseaux au passage et l'homme s'effondra. Le pistolet encore fumant, Ace ne demanda pas son reste et se tapa un sprint, content de retrouver le chemin qui fit un coude vers la droite. Personne dans les environs. Eh ben, quelle idée de mettre un gars aussi isolé ici ?_

 _Sans perdre de vitesse, il sauta par-dessus un arbre effondré._

 _Un second garde en patrouille gouta au pistolet, sans avertir quiconque._

 _Très bizarre leur configuration…_

 _Nouveau coude vers la droite, toujours au pas de course, puis nouvelle courbe à gauche cette fois. Ace jeta un regard au point vert devant lui. La distance se réduisait lentement, mais il était dans la bonne direction. C'était déjà ça._

 _Il fit une glissade sous un tronc renversé avant de se relever et il y arriva enfin…_

 _L'Orée de la jungle._

 _Un vol d'oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes lui offrit une distraction suffisante pour qu'il ralentisse et finalement s'arrête après avoir sauté par-dessus un ravin. Il s'avança de quelques pas…_

 _\- Par Davy Jones… wouhawe…_

 _Ace était là, la mâchoire pendante, observant le paysage. Au loin, face à lui, produisant un magnifique arc-en-ciel, trois chutes d'eaux se déversaient dans les profondeurs de la jungle. Le hurlement des singes et des oiseaux faisait une musique paradisiaque avec le grondement des eaux furieuses et le vent dans les feuilles des arbres immenses. Le soleil était presque éblouissant._

 _Si le Paradis existait, Ace venait de le trouver. Il se serait bien assis et aurait passé des heures entières à regarder ce paysage. Il n'y avait aucun mot pouvant rendre justice à la beauté du lieu. Il en avait le souffle coupé._

 _« Ace, tu as quelque chose à faire. » rappela Ritsu._

 _S'arrachant de la contemplation, bien qu'il se jura de faire un dessin du lieu dès que possible, Ace chercha le point vert qui lui disait par où passer et se tourna vers la droite pour passer un arbre renversé et continuer sa route._

* * *

 _Ace avait poursuivi sa route, rencontrant de plus en plus de résistance dans son avancée, avant de tomber sur un camp de gardes au cœur de la forêt. Il avait esquivé un peu trop de gardes à son goût, mais il se rapprochait du but._

 _C'est connu après tout, les jungles sont très visitées à cette période de l'année. Un vrai nid à touristes. Ou soldats de la couronne espagnol._

 _Ace manqua de pousser un cri de joie en sortant enfin de la jungle et voyant des tas de maisons de pêcheurs donnant sur un chemin en pente descendante qui lui montrait clairement le port et le galion. Dans tout ce bazar, il devait retrouvait Du Casse._

 _« Du Casse est probablement sur le galion. Essaye déjà là. » pronostiqua Ritsu._

 _Ace se glissa dans les buissons juste à temps pour ne pas se faire voir par un soldat se tenant sous un porche. Cela fut plus que compliqué. Si Ace se faisait voir, l'alarme serait donnée et Du Casse, si Kidd ou Thatch ne l'avait pas encore eu, prendrait la fuite. Décidant de faire le tour, Ace partit sur la gauche, utilisant toutes les cachettes des environs pour se fondre dans la petite ville côtière surplombée par un immense manoir. Certainement celui de Du Casse. Ace hésita à aller le voir, mais se rappela que la priorité était le galion._

 _Avec pas mal de difficultés, Ace parvint jusqu'à la plage, le plus loin possible des soldats patrouillant sur l'embarcadère. Il plongea à l'eau, heureux de voir que personne ne surveillait les environs aquatiques du mastodonte des mers, tous trop occupés à charger le navire. Et la voix qui criait en français sur le pont du navire disait au pirate qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas perdre son temps dans le manoir en haut. Il nagea jusqu'à la coque et l'escalada, veillant à rester hors de vue. Après le ponton était si loin que même en restant devant, il pouvait escalader sans risque les trois étages de canon. Passer dans les cordages fut plus compliqué. Ace attendit que des gardes passent au-dessus de lui sur le pont et s'éloignent, avant d'accélérer son escalade pour passer dans les cordages. Une fois à deux mètres du sol, Ace put souffler. Personne ne songeant à regarder en haut, il était en sécurité._

 _Il activa sa Vision d'Aigle tout en continuant son ascension, passant la barre des trois mètres de haut._

 _Du Casse lui apparut en jaune dans la marée de rouge, faisant le tour du pont._

 _Ace hésita, puis tenta sa chance._

 _Il se laissa tomber depuis son perchoir sur sa cible, réalisant un bel assassinat aérien (bien que le record pour ce genre d'assassinat soit détenu par Altaïr)._

* * *

 _Le monde devint gris et tout disparut, hormis Du Casse et Kenway. Ace n'était plus qu'un spectateur extérieur regardant la scène. Il avait l'habitude des Confessions, comme il appelait ces passages. Les Assassins prenaient toujours les dernières paroles de leur victime._

 _Il était l'heure des dernières paroles du Templier français._

 _\- Tu te souviens du cadeau que tu m'as fait ? demanda Kenway au mourant. Il fonctionne à merveille._

 _\- Fils de putain… gémit Du Casse, affalé à terre, son chapeau à plume au loin et sa chemise blanche prenant rapidement la même teinte cramoisie que sa petite cape._

 _Il prit une inspiration laborieuse avant de continuer :_

 _\- Aussi vif que la balle d'un mousquet mais pas plus malin…_

 _D'un geste tremblant, il réussit à saisir de ses dernières forces le bout du manteau de Kenway._

 _Kenway se dégagea en souriant :_

 _\- Je suis navré de te tuer, mais je ne veux pas risquer que tu dises à tes amis Templiers que je suis toujours bien vivant._

 _\- Je te plains, boucanier… après tout ce que tu as vu, ce que nous t'avons montré dans notre ordre… toi, tu… tu préfères poursuivre ta vie comme un voleur sans but et sans âme…_

 _Kenway remarqua à cet instant la clef en or au cou de Du Casse et la ramassa._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Tom ambition se limite au grappillage… es-tu incapable de comprendre la grandeur de notre recherche ? Tous les empires de cette Terre abolis… plus de Tenryuubito… un monde ouvert… libre de parasite de ton acabit… Que l'enfer que tu trouveras soit le fruit de ton insouciance !_

 _Sur cette malédiction, Du Casse s'éteignit._

* * *

 _Quand le_ Jackdaw _arriva dans la baie, avec Kidd puis Thatch, il n'y avait plus personne à combattre._

 _Kenway revint sur le pont en brandissant un tonneau._

 _\- La crique est à nous ! Et j'ai trouvé le saké ! rugit le pirate._

 _Les célébrations raisonnèrent partout._

 _Ils étaient fin mars 1216_


	9. Piraterie Moderne

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre et je pense que c'est celui que beaucoup attendaient.**

 **Oui, on y est enfin. Sabo est parmi nous. Et pour ceux qui connaissent mes autres écrits marquant les retrouvailles entre les deux frères, je brise mon standard et je prends une autre ligne de conduite (vous verrez).**

 **Pour ceux qui sont content de l'intervention de Bobby, il sera notre invité au prochain chapitre, parole de scout !**

 **En ce qui concerne les Portgas à Baterrilla, on ne les verra pas avant un long moment. J'ai pas encore prévu le comment du pourquoi, mais l'intervention aura lieu.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu.

Aujourd'hui, Sabo allait retrouver Ace.

Il retira le casque de l'Animus Omega et cligna des yeux, essayant de bien réaliser qu'il était vraiment dans le monde réel, et non plus dans ce souvenir.

On lui fit faire deux trois tests pour s'assurer que son cerveau soit toujours en bon fonctionnement, avant que la femme, Mélanie Lemay, ne complimente ses résultats et lui demande ses impressions.

\- C'est… whouawe. J'aime l'Histoire, mais ça, c'est un tout autre niveau.

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit la femme. C'est Dawn qui a fait la sélection de ce passage. Il disait que c'était un parfait tutoriel pour apprendre à contrôler Edward Kenway, sans lasser le joueur et le plonger réellement dans l'action. Avant de te le présenter, Garneau Olivier, notre Directeur Créatif, voudrait te parler. Tu viens ?

Sabo se leva de son fauteuil et suivit la femme qui lui disait que Garneau était au tout dernier étage.

\- Le bâtiment est un peu déconcertant au début. C'est pour ça que nos équipes ont mis au point une application pour que tu puisses te repérer facilement, lui dit Mélanie en lui donnant le communicateur.

C'était assez simple en effet. Une fois que Mélanie lui eut montré où se rendre sur sa tablette, il se retrouva avec une petite flèche lui indiquant sa destination tout en haut de la zone de notification de l'appareil.

\- Olivier est un type bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, assura Mélanie en l'accompagnant dans l'ascenseur pour aller jusqu'au niveau 15 où se situait le bureau d'Olivier.

* * *

Ace était concentré à reproduire les techniques de combat qu'il avait pratiquées dans l'Animus. Il avait poussé la table de son studio pour avoir assez de place afin d'exercer.

Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour imaginer Teach au bout de sa lame secrète inexistante.

Le tout était un travail de vitesse et équilibre. Il devait tournoyer agilement hors du chemin d'une attaque, s'effacer de la zone pour ensuite attaquer les points vitaux les plus sensibles. De préférence, la gorge, les yeux ou sous la mâchoire du bas.

Cela s'arrêta quand Ritsu se manifesta dans l'oreillette.

 _« Maman est en bas._ »

\- Tu veux dire qu'on a un Assassin dans le bâtiment ? s'étonna Ace.

« _Non, on en a trois si on te compte. Elle se fait passer pour une livreuse_. »

Ace ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et s'empara des documents qu'il avait cachés sous son matelas pour les Assassins. Il rajouta une rapide note à la fin, disant que d'autres seraient à venir…

… quand son oreillette se manifesta de nouveau.

Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la voix.

« _Allo, Salut ? Ce truc fonctionne ? Allo ? »_

\- Oui ? fit Ace en se redressant, perplexe.

« _Ah, parfait, ça marche. Ici John, de l'équipe informatique. On s'est déjà vu, Dawn, c'est moi qui ais étalonné ton Animus. Je suis le Scotty d'Abstergo.»_

Vu, c'était vite dit. Ace n'avait fait que passer devant l'Animus quand il avait vu les jambes de l'homme sous le bureau, avant que Mélanie ne le conduise au dixième étage, avec la cafet' et les studios des résidents sur le lieu de travail. Quand il était revenu à son poste de travail, il n'y avait plus personne.

John avait continué à parler pendant les réflexions d'Ace.

« _Je m'occupe de tout le côté technique. Tu as une minute ? »_

\- Tout dépend pour quoi ? lui dit Ace en se demandant s'il devait fournir aussi aux Assassins sa lettre pour les Shirohige ou pas.

 _« J'ai un service à te demander. »_

\- Quel genre de service ?

Ace aimait de moins en moins ce gars. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas clairement ce qu'il en était ?

« _Voilà, ce matin, une de tes collègues est partie en vacances en oubliant de m'envoyer le fichier vidéo qu'elle m'avait promis. Comme je déteste quasiment tout le monde à ton étage, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. Il faut juste récupérer le fichier sur son ordinateur et le donner à la coursière quand elle passera. C'est super facile. Tu vas jusqu'à son Animus, tu te connectes, tu transferts le fichier, tranquille. »_

Ace réfléchit puis haussa des épaules. Pourquoi pas.

« _Vas-y, sinon, je trouverai une raison de te détester toi aussi. »_

Ace était déjà en train de quitter son appartement. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, jurant quand il passa devant lui en montant clairement dans les étages, avec Mélanie et un autre homme.

\- J'étais dans mon studio. Laisse-moi descendre et je m'en charge, grommela Ace dans son oreillette.

« _Merci. J'ajoute le repaire sur ton plan. »_

* * *

La vue était époustouflante depuis l'ascenseur de verre. Plus on montait dans les étages, plus facilement on pouvait voir la ville. Une ville verte, avec quelques tours, mais beaucoup de parcs et au loin, une embouchure de fleuve.

Sabo fut tiré de sa contemplation quand ils arrivèrent au dernier étage. Dans son dos, les portes s'ouvrirent, et ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de salle d'attente en art moderne, tout dans les tons métallisés, noir ou blanc. Il y avait une secrétaire personnelle dans un bureau sur la droite qui leva la tête en les voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes monsieur Curly Sabo ? demanda la secrétaire. Monsieur Garneau vous attend.

Sabo avait choisi ce nom dans l'espoir qu'Ace reconnaisse la référence et sache qu'il était vraiment son frère, et non pas un inconnu avec le même nom.

\- Je vais t'attendre ici, avant de te conduire à l'étage Echantillon 17 pour que tu rencontres ton partenaire de travail, annonça Mélanie.

Et elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés à l'apparence inconfortable.

Sabo hocha la tête et gravit les marches jusqu'au bureau un peu plus loin devant lui, avec deux portes coulissantes qui s'ouvrirent devant lui, lui permettant d'entrer.

Il avait déjà fait une théorie sur le rapport entre la taille d'un bureau et celle de l'orgueil de son propriétaire. Le bureau disait clairement que cet Olivier Garneau devait avoir des chevilles et un crâne tellement enflés qu'il devait avoir du mal à passer les portes. Le bureau était immense. D'un côté, le bureau en lui-même, où l'homme mal rasé que devait être Monsieur Garneau parlait dans son communicateur en s'agitant, de l'autre, une immense table de réunion. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses étagères pleines de livres, une vitrine de poignards et de pistolets plus ou moins vieux. Il avait aussi, juste en face de sa porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un immense balcon donnant sur la ville de Montréal.

Sabo attendit poliment dans un coin, bien que ses oreilles fussent bien ouverte pour entendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Eh bien, à moins que vous insistiez pour que j'abandonne, je ne peux pas mettre plus en danger la santé de notre meilleur élément. Le Sujet 18 est trop précieux et son ADN recèle bien trop de mystères pour qu'on puisse se permettre de l'aliéner.

Olivier continua sa conversation, disant que c'était avec ça qu'Hollywood avait fait ses grands débuts : les films de pirates.

\- Là, on a un truc authentique, avec un gars tout aussi authentique nous permettant d'en juger ! Le fait qu'il en soit son descendant renforce les possibilités innombrables qui s'offrent à nous !

Sabo ne comprenait pas tout ce dont il était question, mais ses tripes lui disaient qu'il était question d'Ace. Son regard fut attiré par un écran de télévision qui diffusait une image d'un homme vêtu de blanc et bleu, avec une capuche lui masquant le visage et deux flingues accrochés sur le devant de sa poitrine. Il y avait un message au-dessous.

« Rappel, en raison de découverte d'élément sensible, le sujet Edward Kenway relève du secret absolu. »

\- Oui, oui, on reparlera de tout ça à l'assemblée des actionnaires… oui, moi aussi, j'ai hâte de vous voir. A bientôt Laetitia.

Garneau avait l'air d'avoir fini sa conversation. Il remarqua enfin Sabo et lui sourit en se présentant.

* * *

Une fois à l'étage de l'échantillon 17, Ace alla vers un couloir à droite de la secrétaire pour passer une première porte vitrée ouverte pour lui.

« _C'est l'un des avantages de mon habilitation de niveau 1. Maintenant, tu l'as aussi, n'en abuse pas. »_ lui dit John dans l'oreillette.

Ace n'avait pas l'intention de faire cette promesse quand une porte qui devrait lui être fermée, car réclamant une habilitation de niveau 1, passa du rouge au vert avant de s'ouvrir.

Il repéra l'Animus désigné par son Communicateur et s'y connecta. Suivant les instructions de l'informaticien, il contourna la sécurité pour accéder au noyau et parvenir à la vidéo que demandait John. Les indications étant assez claires, le Noob en informatique qu'était Ace y parvint et craqua le mot de passe et autres systèmes de sécurité en place.

« _Parfait, tu l'as craqué. Le fichier devrait se télécharger automatiquement. J'ai créé une base de données pour que tu puisses le retrouver. Va voir dans la section "Mes documents" de ton communicateur. Tout ce que tu télécharges reste stocké ici, protégé par un firewall, ça va de soi. Maintenant, redescends vite à l'accueil pour donner tout ça à la coursière.»_

Ace se leva de l'Animus, se déconnecta et l'éteignit, avant de sortir de la pièce, tout en allant dans la section que lui avait désignée John. Il s'arrêta dans sa route vers l'ascenseur en voyant de quoi il était question.

Son cœur en loupa un battement et il dut s'adosser à un mur pour regarder le fichier.

Le rapport vidéo de la récupération des données du Sujet 17.

On l'avait retrouvé sans surveillance et décédé dans un lieu appartenant à la Première Civilisation s'il en croyait la vidéo. Il voyait des hommes d'Abstergo s'agiter sur la scène en tenue kaki contre les radiations ou des gaz, récupérant la dépouille de Desmond sur le sol pour le hisser sur une civière.

On avait pris aussi les effets personnels de Desmond d'où les objets extraits seraient analysés. Jamais dans la vidéo on ne donna son nom. Juste le mot Sujet ou Sujet 17 était mentionné.

 _\- Le sujet présente des brûlures à la main droite assez intense pour causer une fusion osseuse qui témoigne d'une forme de combustion spontanée. Jusque-là, nous n'avions jamais rien vu de tel_ , disait le narrateur de la vidéo. _La tête, le cou et le torse étaient en bon état._

Le gars qui parlait dans la vidéo expliquait comment on avait sélectionné une équipe chargée de recueillir les fluides corporels (sang et salive) avant de passer à l'extraction matériel et de plusieurs échantillons. En disant ça, Ace était certain que l'un des gars de la vidéo venait de retirer le foie de son défunt camarade.

\- _L'analyse des échantillons sur les séquences données se déroule remarquablement bien. Grâce à la base de données de Cloud et les échantillons récupérés par Abstergo, l'héritage du Sujet 17 pourra continuer à être exploité sous la dénomination Echantillon 17._

Ace ferma la vidéo, une main sur la bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres et marcha comme un automate jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour aller retrouver la coursière.

Il ressentait autant de colère en lui que le jour où il avait trouvé le corps de Thatch.

Il trouverait le responsable de la mort de Desmond. Et il le vengerait.

* * *

\- Salut ! Tu dois êtes Curly Sabo ? Merci de ta visite ! sourit l'homme en tendant sa main à Sabo qui la serra. Je suis Garneau Olivier, la tête de cette branche d'Abstergo.

Sabo se contenta de sourire poliment en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci de ta visite, j'apprécie vraiment. Si je t'ai fait venir avant que tu ne commences, c'est parce que tu vas travailler avec notre meilleur élément, Dawn D. Red. Le gars est têtu avec pas mal de défauts, mais, si tu jettes un œil aux données de son travail sur le projet Kenway Edward, tu verras, c'est du lourd. Là où on a besoin de toi, c'est pour y faire un peu de nettoyage, pour toucher le public familial.

\- Dawn ne peut pas le faire ? s'enquit Sabo.

\- C'est un homme brut qui aime les choses brutes, sans faux semblant. Quand notre héro se prend une gueule de bois d'enfer pour se réveiller dans un tas de paille… c'est pas ce que j'appelle « approprié pour tous les âges ». On a besoin d'un regard neuf, et de quelqu'un pour le seconder, pour faire le tri.

Il invita Sabo à le suivre sur son balcon.

\- Il y a d'autres choses à faire pour notre pirate virtuel. On pourrait peut-être lui mettre une voix à la Jambes Bond -Sabo ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'idée- ou dans ce genre, pour jouer sur la séduction.

Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon et Olivier s'appuya sur la rambarde, regardant l'extérieur.

\- C'est une très belle ville, non ?

\- Magnifique, on en rencontre rarement d'aussi belle et d'aussi paisible dans le Shin Sekai, approuva Sabo sans mentir.

Garneau se tourna vers Sabo et alla droit au but :

\- Mais la raison principale pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir, c'est à propos d'un sujet récurrent dans la mémoire. Il est question d'un Observatoire. Dawn le juge trop mineur pour l'avoir sélectionné dans ses données. Ce que je te demande, c'est que tu essaies de localiser ce groupe de mémoire et toutes les informations concernant ce lieu le plus vite possible, s'il te plaît. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas important, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que les grands pontes d'Abstergo me les réclament sans cesse. Alors, suis toutes les pistes que tu trouveras, et avec de la chance…

Garneau se figea.

\- J'ai un appel, je dois le prendre. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans l'entreprise et bonne chance. Tiens-moi au courant. Bonne journée.

Et il se détourna pour prendre un appel dans son oreillette, parlant à un certain Allan.

Sabo sortit lentement, dans l'espoir de récolter deux trois informations en plus mais hormis qu'il parlait à un certain Allan Rikkin, rien de bien intéressant ne fut dit.

Le révolutionnaire fut contraint de sortir du bureau et retrouva Mélanie.

Il était temps de voir Ace.

* * *

Ace était dans l'ascenseur quand John donna un conseil qui aurait été plus utile plus tôt : ne pas regarder le fichier. Seulement, Ace n'avait pas l'intention de faire comme si de rien était.

Son pote était mort.

Et on attendait de lui à ce qu'il reste sage !

Peu importe que son moral soit dans ses chaussettes ! Son sang était en ébullition et réclamait vengeance !

Il eut presque envie de rire quand on lui dit de ne pas profiter de ses nouvelles compétences en hacking pour pirater les ordinateurs de ses collègues. Ace avait bien l'intention de le faire pour trouver un max d'infos sur ce qu'il était advenu de la dépouille de Desmond. Rien à faire que ce soit illégal. Il est _déjà_ un hors-la-loi. Et jouer au con c'était sa spécialité, sa nature propre.

Il quitta l'ascenseur pour se retrouver dans l'Atrium et son immense aquarium avec les poissons exotiques. Il activa brièvement sa Vision d'Aigle.

La coursière dans sa tenue marron et orange lui apparut en doré près du kiosque de café. Le tenant dudit kiosque, Shaun, lui, était en bleu. Avant qu'on ne remarque le changement de couleur de ses yeux, Ace désactiva sa compétence et s'avança, souriant devant la conversation des deux personnes :

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais continuer, ce boulot est très en dessous de mes compétences, disait Shaun avec son accent britannique.

\- Peut-être, mais ton café est pourri, lui pointa la femme en souriant en désignant la tasse qu'elle avait en main. Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes.

\- Oh non non non non ! J'ai suivi la recette à la lettre !

\- C'est un art, Shaun, pas une science.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, même mon petit frère qui ferait cramer l'eau à plus de compétences dans la fabrication du café, intervint Ace.

Shaun et Rebecca regardèrent Ace. Shaun avec un air vexé et Rebecca avec un sourire.

\- Voyez qui voilà, on a fini par se rappeler de nous, Port-Dawn ?! gronda Shaun. Quel manque de politesse, ça fait presque une demi-heure que Rebecca poireaute.

\- Hey, le British, bas les pattes ! rouspéta la femme. Fais pas attention à lui, il a trop forcé sur son café infect. Comment va Ritsu ?

Bingo ! La mère de l'AI qui lui rendait tellement service.

\- Elle se fait surchauffer le cerveau pour un cas sans solution. Un problème que m'ont laissé Vidic et Stillman.

Le visage de Shaun se ferma à la mention de Stillman et Rebecca soupira, comprenant l'allusion.

\- Je l'y encourage fortement et je vais faire le nécessaire, moi aussi. Tu es un des nôtres, après tout.

Rebecca avait ajouté ça très bas pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Ace esquissa un sourire.

\- Assez parler. On a un échange à faire. J'ai ici quelques paquets pour toi et tu as quelque chose à me donner, je crois.

\- De quoi vous foutre en rogne, confirma Ace.

Il prétexta de se passer une mèche derrière l'oreille pour éteindre l'oreillette et prit son communicateur pour faire le transfert du fichier.

\- Vous êtes pour quelque chose sur le fait que Haruta ait réussi à infiltrer Abstergo y'a quelques jours ? demanda tout bas Ace.

\- Non, on est par contre responsable du fait qu'ils sachent pour la supercherie d'Abstergo, répondit Shaun tout aussi bas en regardant son amie recevoir le fichier.

\- On devait bien ça à Fushisho après notre échec dans notre mission, lui dit Rebecca. Et voilà, le transfert est effectué ! Voilà pour toi !

Ace fit exprès de renverser les paquets qu'on lui donna pour que Rebecca s'accroupisse pour l'aider à récupérer les boites et lui donner discrètement les documents qu'il voulait donner à leur groupe.

\- Dîtes-leur de laisser tomber. Je vais pas tarder à finir comme Seize, murmura Ace.

Il reprit ses paquets et se redressa, obligé de marcher à l'aveuglette pour s'orienter.

\- Cet homme est têtu, tu le sais aussi bien que nous, lui pointa Rebecca, avant de reprendre plus fort. Et voilà tous les paquets de Superdry. Je t'enverrai le reçu par mail ! A la prochaine, messieurs !

\- Ciao Bella ! salua Ace en prenant le même accent que son aïeul florentin.

Rebecca eu un rire en s'éloignant

\- Au revoir, Rebecca ! Et tu iras voir ailleurs pour le café gratuit ! lui lança Shaun. Arrogante !

Et il se tourna vers Ace qui décida que marcher en crabe était la meilleure solution pour ne pas se prendre de mur ou tomber.

\- Cette fille est géniale, non ?!

Ace reluqua la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il y avait bien un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux filles.

\- Un régal pour les yeux en tout cas.

Il mit un instant ses paquets de cartons en équilibre pour rallumer son oreillette et salua Shaun pour retourner à son appartement.

\- Oh et Dawn !

Ace pivota sur lui-même pour voir le barista du dimanche et revint vers lui.

\- Désolé pour le Révolutionnaire, il nous a en partie aidé à te retrouver, on n'a pas pu l'empêcher de venir mettre son nez dans ton cas.

Ace leva un sourcil perplexe, lui disant qu'il voyait pas de quoi il parlait, et qu'ils en rediscuteraient quand il aurait le savoir nécessaire.

Il pénétrait dans la cage en verre et se demandait comment procéder quand John se manifesta dans son oreille.

« _Salut, je viens d'apprendre que tu avais vu la coursière. C'est génial, t'es un vrai miracle. »_

Un gars, voyant l'embarras du brun, lui demanda où il se rendait pour enclencher pour lui l'ascenseur.

« _Non, c'est trop, j'exagère. Tu suis les consignes, tu fais ton boulot. Mais j'apprécie ton aide. En tout cas merci et amuse-toi bien… avec tes pirates. »_

Et Ace se retrouva de nouveau à l'étage dix, avec le sentiment que ce gars lui était antipathique.

Ritsu eut pitié d'Ace et infiltra les circuits pour lui ouvrir la porte, et la refermer derrière lui.

* * *

Dawn D. Red n'était pas à son poste de travail. En interrogeant la secrétaire de l'étage de l'échantillon 17, il s'avéra que le jeune homme était descendu à l'Atrium où il devait réceptionner des paquets, avant de remonter dans les étages, les bras chargés de cartons.

Au vu de cela, Mélanie fit part à Sabo de son soupçon disant que _Red_ devrait être dans son studio.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au dixième étage, lui montrant d'ailleurs son propre studio qui était à proximité de celui de Red. La porte d'en face, puisque Sabo logerait au cinq et Ace était au quatre. Sabo remarqua d'ailleurs qu'on avait déjà rangé ses affaires. Donc, probablement fouillé. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

Mélanie le conduisit ensuite au studio d'Ace et toqua à la porte.

\- MINUTE ! cria Ace de l'autre côté de la porte.

Quelque chose fut posée un peu brutalement sur une surface dure et peu après, la porte fut ouverte.

\- Désolé, je viens d'avoir une livraison, je peux…

La voix d'Ace mourut quand il vit que Mélanie n'était pas seule devant sa porte.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Sabo voyait en face à face son frère. Ces deux ans n'avaient pas été ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la santé physique d'Ace. Certes, sous son tee-shirt à manches longues, on voyait nettement ses muscles puissants mais son teint pâle, ses yeux cernés et son visage amincie ne complimentaient pas les améliorations. Sans parler de la crinière noire qu'il avait sur le crâne et qui avait bien besoin d'un détour chez le coiffeur. Sabo s'interrogea sur l'origine des cicatrices de son frère. Ace était un logia, après tout, il ne devrait pas les avoir. Pourtant, l'une d'elles aurait pu le rendre borgne. Le blond remarqua qu'elle était exactement du même côté que la sienne et celle que Luffy avait sous l'œil.

Mélanie ne vit apparemment rien de la surprise d'Ace, ni de la façon dont ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Salut, Red, on te dérange ?

Ace sursauta et revint sur terre.

\- Non, non… j'ai fini mon quota d'heures de la journée et j'allais essayer les fringues qu'on vient de me livrer. Je peux t'aider, Lemay-san ?

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai parlé de quelqu'un devant travailler avec toi sur le sujet de Kenway ? Eh bien, il vient d'arriver, il va loger lui aussi à Abstergo. Voici Curly Sabo. J'espère que vous allez faire un travail spectaculaire ensemble, Olivier ne manque pas d'éloge sur ce que tu as fait, Red.

\- Ah. Enchanté. Dawn D. Red.

Ace tendit sa main à Sabo qui la prit et la serra. Il fronça imperceptible les sourcils. La main d'Ace était gelée. Pas logique venant de quelqu'un qui est le feu.

\- Je te laisse lui faire le briefing ? demanda Mélanie.

\- Bien sûr. Bonne journée, Mélanie. Café, Curly-san ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Sabo.

Ace invita Sabo à entrer et referma la porte sur Mélanie. Là, il éteignit son Communicateur et son oreillette pour les poser sur la table, imité par Sabo.

\- Avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, je dirai que j'ai une bonne excuse pour mon silence de ces douze dernières années et pour le prouver, je peux te fournir mon dossier médical.

\- Amnésie ou un truc du genre ? demanda Ace en allant mettre en marche le café.

\- Pile poil.

\- Je te crois. Le garçon que j'ai connu et qui m'a envoyé cette stupide lettre n'aurait pas fait ça volontairement.

Ace offrit un sourire assez triste à Sabo.

\- Dommage que nos retrouvailles aient lieu dans de telles circonstances, j'aurai fait une fête de tous les diables. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Il mit en marche la cafetière et prit un couteau dans un tiroir de la cuisine pour revenir à ses paquets.

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire en apprenant ta mort dans le journal. Et j'ai cassé les pieds à mon patron pour avoir le droit d'utiliser toutes les ressources que l'on a afin de comprendre comment tu es arrivé là. J'ai appris pour ta brève sortie d'Impel Down une semaine avant ton exécution et j'ai enquêté dessus pour tomber sur le pot aux roses.

\- Oh. Et ton patron c'est… ?

\- Dragon. Je suis le Second du mouvement Révolutionnaire.

Ce fut trop pour Ace qui partit dans un fou rire monumental. Il dut se tirer une chaise de sa table pour ne pas tomber par terre dans son hilarité.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda Sabo avec perplexité.

Ace lutta un instant pour retrouver son calme avant d'essuyer ses larmes de rire, hoquetant encore un peu. La cafetière le rappela à l'ordre et il se leva pour servir le café.

\- Je me suis marré en imaginant la tête de Garp s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Sabo eu un reniflement hilare.

\- Tu as de la chance que lui aussi te croit mort, parce que tu passerais un sale quart d'heure. Et ce n'est pas en étant sur une base secrète qui l'empêcherait de t'en coller une. Il a chié des briques sur le _Mody Dick_ quand il a su que j'avais rejoint Shirohige, et je sais que Luffy a eu droit à sa part après la destruction d'Ennies Lobby.

Ace tendit un mug de café à Sabo avant de s'en servir un.

\- Je te le dis d'avance. Je respecte peut-être les actes de Dragon, mais il est au même niveau que Roger dans mon estime. J'ai élevé seul Luffy pendant sept longues années. Tu avais une excuse pour ton absence, mais lui, son père… c'était quoi la sienne ?

\- Je vois, et j'accepte ton point de vue, assura Sabo. Merci pour le café.

Ace leva sa propre tasse en réponse et but une gorgée avant de la poser sur un coin de la table et d'aller ouvrir ses colis.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Des vêtements que j'ai achetés avec la carte de Garneau. Depuis deux ans je porte les mêmes fringues, je commence à en avoir assez.

Et il ouvrit le premier colis.

Sabo fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir, c'est ça ? devina le blond.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai quelque chose à finir ici.

C'était en partie vrai, il pouvait pas dire à son frère qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver qu'il perdait lentement l'esprit.

Sabo se tira une chaise et regarda son frère sortir un jean ample du premier colis et l'examiner attentivement avant de le replier sur la table pour passer au pantalon suivant.

\- Je sais juste qu'ils ont réussi à te faire passer pour mort, et ils travaillent apparemment sur l'ADN, mais j'en sais pas plus. Tu peux combler les blancs ?

\- Bien entendu, assura Ace en retirant son bermuda pour le remplacer par un baggy noir qu'il trouva au fond de la boite. Consigne, déjà. Ne laisse rien avec ton ADN d'accessible. Mon logia le protège quand on me fout pas dans un de leur foutu Animus, mais tu n'as pas ça. Je crois que le projet existe depuis les années quatre-vingt, avec le Sujet 1. C'était encore instable, dans le pauvre gars a fait une attaqua cardiaque qui lui a coûté la vie. Le Sujet deux, c'est Warren Vidic. Un enfoiré de première et je remercie Desmond, paix à son âme, de l'avoir tué. Le docteur Vidic s'est porté volontaire afin de permettre au projet de continuer dans son évolution. Je ne sais pas qui est le sujet trois. Le quatre, je crois que c'est Daniel Cross. Il avait onze ans quand ils l'ont trouvé. L'Animus leur a permis d'extraire des infos de son patrimoine génétique et ils ont utilisé un Fragment d'Eden pour faire des expérimentations sur son cerveau.

Ace s'interrompit dans l'ouverture de son second paquet.

\- J'ai déjà du mal avec les effets secondaires du Bleeding Effect, j'ai pitié de Cross en sachant que ces sadiques de première ont joué avec son cerveau. Vidic était encore une fois le responsable. Pas d'autres infos avant le Sujet 12, au sujet du Philadelphia Project, qui consistait à rendre un navire militaire du Sekai Seifu invisible, le téléporter et le faire voyager dans le temps.

Sabo eu un reniflement sarcastique.

\- Rigole pas, Sabo, j'en ai vu assez dans ma vie de pirate et dans l'Animus pour y croire.

\- Ok, je me tais.

\- On passe ensuite au Sujet 15. C'est à cet instant qu'on a l'implication du Lucy Stillman en plus de Vidic. Le Sujet 15 était une femme enceinte. En plus des effets du Bleeding Effect, elle a commencé à faire l'expérience de mémoire à l'intérieur même des souvenirs de ses ancêtres, parce que l'ADN du père du fœtus interférait avec le programme. Quand elle cessa de répondre aux moindres stimuli, Vidic demanda à ce que l'on se débarrasse d'elle. Le sujet suivant, je le connais un peu mieux, bien que ce soit en arrivant ici que j'ai pu avoir son nom. Le sujet 16 est Kazcmarek Clay. Un sujet sans prix. Ils l'ont laissé des jours entiers dans l'Animus et c'est ce qui a fini par le tuer.

Ace cessa de déballer ses achats et se tourna vers Sabo.

\- L'Animus fait revivre les souvenirs de nos ancêtres préservés dans une partie encore mal connue de notre ADN. La surexposition entraîne le Bleeding Effect. S'il est contrôlé, il est bénéfique et tu peux acquérir le savoir et les compétences de l'aïeul dont tu revis le souvenir. Mais si on ne sait pas comment faire, alors, tu te retrouves avec une partie de ses souvenirs dans ton cerveau, sans savoir ce que toi tu as vécu, et ce que tes ancêtres ont vraiment fait. En le laissant ainsi dans l'Animus, malgré les trouvailles sans prix qu'ils ont faites dans son sang, Clay a fini par ne plus pouvoir faire la différence entre lui et ses ancêtres. Il a fini par perdre la raison. Il a laissé d'étranges messages cryptiques avec son sang dans les bureaux d'Abstergo à Rome, avant de se suicider avec un stylo à bille, avec Stillman en témoin. C'était il y a trois ans. Il y a deux ans, ils ont fait l'acquisition de deux autres sujets, l'un après l'autre. Le Sujet 17, Miles Desmond, simple barman et le sujet 18. Moi.

Les yeux de Sabo s'arrondirent alors qu'Ace recommençait à déballer ses affaires.

\- Il s'avère que ce qu'ils cherchaient avec nous n'allait pas assez vite. Alors, ils ont fait un pari avec le projet Sirène. Ils ont plus ou moins manipulé leurs ennemis pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient sauver Desmond, avec Lucy qui était la soi-disant alliée et taupe, afin de mener Desmond sur des lieux où un de ses ancêtres a vécu et faciliter l'accès aux souvenirs. Entouré d'amis, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas avoir confiance.

Ace soupira et avoua :

\- Ce que je te raconte, je l'ai appris en grande partie depuis que je suis ici. Je savais pour Clay et j'ai vu ce qui reste du sang dans les locaux de Rome. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Stillman, mais j'étais impuissant. Les deux fois où Desmond aurait pu me sauver, il ne l'a pas pu. La première fois, quand Stillman l'a aidé à fuir, j'étais dans l'Animus et on essayait de me synchroniser avec une mémoire particulièrement instable. M'en faire sortir ainsi m'aurait fait finir à l'état de légume. La seconde fois, quand il est revenu à Rome pour tuer Vidic, j'avais été placé en isolation suite à mon accès de colère en apprenant avec deux mois de retard pour Marine Ford. Et c'est deux ans après que j'apprends que Desmond est mort. Et que même mort, ils n'ont pas l'intention de le lâcher, puisqu'ils utilisent chaque centimètre carré de sa dépouille pour obtenir un max d'informations.

Ace planta avec colère son couteau dans la table et retira son haut pour en trouver un autre dans les vêtements neufs.

Sabo avait écouté tout ça sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés, ne réagissant seulement quand il avait vu où son frère entrait dans l'équation. Il y avait juste quelque chose de manquant dans les explications d'Ace.

\- Tout ça pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'Abstergo vise ? Certainement pas la recette du Bloody Mary !

Ace eu un rire sans joie.

\- C'est la remarque que leur a fait Desmond ! Venant d'un barman de boite de nuit, c'était assez marrant. Non… Ils cherchent le contrôle et une victoire définitive sur une guerre qui doit bien dater d'avant le Siècle Perdu. Dis-moi… tu as déjà entendu parler des Assassins ?

Ace se tourna vers son frère, un tee-shirt entre les mains, le regardant avec sérieux.

\- Oui. C'est un groupe presque mythique. J'ai appris l'histoire de la Révolution et j'ai vu que certaines de nos cibles avaient été tuées par eux avant même qu'on ne se manifeste. On leur a proposé plusieurs fois de se joindre à nous, mais ça a été refusé à chaque fois, bien que les collaborations soient rares, acceptées, mais précieuses.

\- Les Assassins sont un groupe presque semblable à une secte. Tu dois être prêt à mourir pour le Crédo, Sabo. Leurs méthodes sont bien différentes par rapport à la Révolution. Dis-moi… si Dragon accomplit sa tâche, qu'est-ce qu'il en sera du Gouvernement de ce monde ? Tel que je vois la chose, on aura un Dictateur tout puissant en sa personne. Le prétexte qu'il aura réussi à débarrasser le monde du Sekai Seifu et des Tenryuubito lui donnera l'appui nécessaire pour se hisser au sommet. Ce n'est peut-être pas son ambition, je n'en sais rien, mais avec les éléments que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est ainsi que je vois la chose. Ce n'est pas ça que visent les Assassins. Ils ne veulent pas mettre fin à un tyran pour en mettre un autre à la place. Ils veulent un monde un peu plus sage, plus éclairé.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Parce que depuis Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, nous sommes des Assassins. C'était le Mentor Syrien qui a révolutionné notre Ordre. Un de mes aïeuls. Abstergo est le masque moderne des Templiers, l'ordre ennemi des Assassins.

Ace appuya son pied sur le bord de la chaise de Sabo, se penchant vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai vu assez d'Assassins et assez de politiciens corrompus pour savoir ce qu;e nous visons et ce que doit être fait. _A shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin. Nous agissons dans l'ombre pour éclairer le monde. Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis_ _ _Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin_._ Nous sommes là pour guider nos semblables à réaliser qu'ils ont un cadeau précieux dans leurs gènes, qui vient d'une lutte plus vieille que l'Histoire connue. Plus vieille que le Siècle Oublié. Un cadeau qui nous vient d'Adam et Eve. Le Libre Arbitre. Nous n'avons pas à nous plier ainsi à d'autres qui se croient plus haut que nous. Nous sommes les bergers de notre destinée. Et c'est à nous d'agir correctement, de vivre avec les conséquences de nos actes, peu importe qu'ils soient odieux ou héroïques. Nous sommes libres d'agir comme bon nous semble et de penser ce que l'on veut. C'est à nous de profiter de cette liberté pour agir correctement. Les Assassins servent à ça. Empêcher les Templiers de nous voler notre Libre Arbitre, en faisant de nous des moutons pour instaurer la paix. Ouvrir les yeux du monde sur le pouvoir qui est entre nos mains.

Ace était si près de Sabo que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- On ne veut pas le pouvoir, juste un peu plus de sagesse et moins d'aveuglement.

Et il s'éloigna pour retourner à ses affaires.

\- Wouhawe… vous recrutez ? demanda Sabo. Avec un discours pareil, vous devez en avoir des adeptes !

\- Tu te trompes. Même les Révolutionnaires sont plus nombreux que nous. Les Templiers ont plus de moyens, d'argent et de pouvoir. Après tout, ils avaient l'appui de Vegapunk et des Tenryuubito pour me sortir le temps qu'il fallait d'Impel Down pour vérifier que j'avais la bonne lignée et mettre au point un clone capable de tromper mes nakamas et Luffy. Comme quoi, toutes les merdes de ma vie, je ne les dois pas qu'à Roger ! Ma mère est elle aussi coupable !

\- Bah ! Ta divine mère ! La merveilleuse Portgas D. Rouge a fait une connerie ? se moqua Sabo.

\- Elle ? Non. Ses aïeuls ? Oui. Kenway est le dernier ancêtre que je partageais avec Desmond. Il a eu deux gosses. Un garçon et une fille. Sa fille est soit la femme, soit la belle-mère d'un Portgas. J'en sais pas plus.

Ace remarqua quelque chose dans le fond de son colis et commença à retirer les vêtements.

\- Mais ça me dit pas pourquoi ils fouillent ainsi des mémoires de gens morts il y a belle lurette.

\- Ils cherchent des artéfacts de nos prédécesseurs, lui dit Ace. Des Fragments d'Eden, généralement une Pomme. L'une d'elles est censée contenir le codage génétique du Libre Arbitre. Le Péché Originel. Adresse tes remerciements à Machiavel et Da Vinci, veux-tu, ce sont eux qui en ont appris autant à Ezio sur le sujet. J'ai des dessins de deux artéfacts de la Première Civilisation dans mes affaires, je te les montrerai plus tard. Kezako…

\- Est-ce que l'Observatoire ou un truc du genre fait partit de ces fameux artéfacts ?

Ace s'arrêta et regarda son frère en levant un sourcil.

\- Avant de débarquer dans ton studio, je suis passé chez le Directeur Créatif, et il a insisté pour que je fasse d'une part, le tri dans ton boulot pour que ce soit adapté à tout genre de public et d'autre part, que je réunisse aussi des infos que tu trouverais sur un certain Observatoire.

\- Les Templiers peuvent s'asseoir dessus. Il s'agirait de leur donner la capacité de pouvoir espionner tout le monde. Garneau t'a mis sur l'affaire parce que je pense qu'il est le seul à savoir qui je suis vraiment, et qu'il veut t'empêcher de me voir saboter leurs recherches. De ce que j'ai appris de Torres, c'est bien quelque chose de la Première Civilisation. Après, je n'ai vu qu'un croquis de la sphère armillaire et j'ai les pirates qui rient au nez de mon aïeul qui poursuit cette chimère. C'est presque comme si j'allais à Jaya poser des questions sur les îles célestes.

\- C'est pas bizarre ?

\- De ?

Ace était retourné à sa fouille.

\- De parler à des gens qui sont morts et qui ont façonné notre monde ?

\- Je m'y suis habitué. Et il faut savoir que les mémoires sont incomplètes. Les moments vraiment solides et connus sont ancrés et il faut que tu te serves de ça pour faire la liaison entre les deux sans plus d'informations, outre le résultat attendu au final. Je sais pas si je suis très clair. Après tout ce temps dans l'Animus, parler à des gens qui sont plus de ce monde n'est plus mon problème du moment.

\- Vu que tu comptes rester encore ici un moment, l'évasion ne peut pas être un problème… cacher les infos à Abstergo serait-ce qui te mets en difficulté ?

\- Oh non, j'ai une Intelligence Artificielle de mon côté.

Ace ne donna pas pour autant sa réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas, Ace ? On est frères, non ?

Sabo se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ace qui le regarda avec un air triste et résigné malgré son sourire.

\- Rien.

\- Tu es un menteur.

\- Ce sont mes problèmes, pas les tiens.

Ace renversa finalement la boite et trouva deux étranges brassards de cuir qu'il regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu as acheté ça où ? demanda Sabo en levant un sourcil.

\- La boutique en ligne de Superdry… mais c'était pas dans mon panier. C'est un cadeau des Assassins. Leur signature.

Ace attacha rapidement les brassards de cuir à ses poignets et leva son bras, le montrant à Sabo.

Une simple contraction des muscles de l'avant-bras déclencha le mécanisme. Une lame jaillit, faisant reculer le blond.

\- Lame secrète. Deux lames secrètes. Et de quoi bien ramener le stéréotype du pirate au crochet à la surface.

En bougeant le poignet, un crochet de métal remplaça la lame, faisant siffler Sabo.

\- Tu vois, ça, c'est une variation des lames secrètes qui a été utilisée dans la région d'Istanbul…

Sabo écouta son frère lui raconter l'histoire des Assassins de Constantinople en souriant. Il n'avait jamais vu Ace parler de quelque chose avec ce regard brillant. Sabo se fit une note de remercier les Assassins de ce cadeau. Avoir ces deux brassards aux poignets rendait son frère le plus heureux des gosses.

\- J'y pense, j'ai besoin de toi, lui dit Ace en finissant de ranger ses affaires dans ses placards vides.

\- En quoi ? demanda Sabo.

Pour toute réponse Ace sortit d'un tiroir un couteau de boucher. Il le fit sauter dans sa main avant de le présenter à son frère avec un sourire un peu trop grand.

\- Coupe moi mon bras droit.

\- QUOI ?!

* * *

 **AN : J'ai prit les citations arabes sur le Wikia de la série. Je ne suis pas une experte et je peux mettre tromper. Normalement, les citations sont accolés à la bonne traduction. Si ça ne correspond pas, merci de m'en faire part, mais ça devrait être bon.**


	10. Initiation

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ce soir, on va voir ce que ça donne les deux frères travaillant ensemble sur le projet Animus. Laissez-moi vous dire, ce n'est pas la meilleur idée qui soit qu'a eu Abstergo.**

 **Donc, c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre avec Hiken, Sabo et Kenway. Et comme promis, on retrouve notre invité Bob !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

\- Je le dirai qu'une fois et j'espère que ça passera à la postérité. Tu étais déjà barge quand on était gosses. Tu t'es pas arrangé en vieillissant, commenta Sabo en laissant tomber le couteau de boucher ensanglanté dans l'évier.

Ace fit travailler son bras droit, donnant des coups de poing dans le vide, avant d'enflammer sa main avec un immense sourire.

\- M'en fous ! Je l'admets haut et fort. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut ! J'ai pu me débarrasser du kairoseki, c'est l'essentiel. Parlons peu, parlons bien. Tu avais dans l'intention de me faire sortir rapidement, c'est ça ?

\- Mh.

\- Comme je reste, tu vas rester toi aussi, ou tu vas retrouver Dragon ?

Sabo le regarda comme s'il était cinglé et lui frappa le crâne avec un poing plein de Haki, tirant un grognement de douleur du brun.

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire en apprenant ta mort par les journaux. Tu espères que je vais partir comme ça après t'avoir retrouvé ? Je reste jusqu'au bout.

\- T'as des fringues ?

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut.

\- Armes ?

\- Je sais où me fournir.

\- Bon, eh bien, assis-toi, je vais te parler de Kenway, puisqu'on bosse sur lui.

Ace resservit un café à son frère qui le refusa.

\- Je vais pas dormir sinon, lui pointa Sabo.

\- C'est pas ça qui m'en empêche. J'aimerais que ça lutte contre ma narcolepsie, mais c'est pas encore gagné.

Sabo leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- J'ai commencé à montrer des symptômes vraiment flagrants quelques mois après notre séparation. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de devenir un pirate ou d'élever plus ou moins Luffy. Tu lui devras des explications, à lui aussi.

\- Oui, je m'en doute. Allez, parle-moi de ce Kenway.

Ace avala une gorgée de son café avant de parler :

\- Kenway est de West Blue. Pays de Galle. Il a été corsaire avant la création du Shishibukai et tout le bordel avec Roger et co. Y'a bien… quatre cents ans. Il a environ une vingtaine d'années dans les souvenirs qu'on étudie. Il est marié à une femme restée au pays pendant qu'il est parti chercher fortune sur les mers. Tu sais ce qu'était les Corsaires de l'époque ?

\- Engagés par les rois pour piller le navire des autres pays ?

\- Exact. La guerre finie, ils n'ont plus aucune raison d'être. Alors il est devenu un pirate, comme beaucoup, tel que James Kidd, Edward Thatch ou encore Benjamin Hornigold. On est à l'époque de Nassau, la république pirate. Je sais pas si tu as déjà vu des îles pirates, mais c'est bien ce genre de coin, un peu plus délabré et dépravé. L'étude qu'on me fait faire commence au Cap de Bonavista, dans le South Blue.

\- Attends… c'est pas ce que tu aurais désigné comme parfait pour faire un tutoriel ou quelque chose comme ça ? Cette femme, Lemay-san, m'a fait essayer leur Animus avec une scène à Bonavista.

\- Ah ? Ouais ! Tu as croisé Duncan ?

\- Hm. Et tuer avant la fin de l'essai. C'est… wouhawe… réel… incroyable. On s'y croirait.

\- L'assassin traître. Parfait, tu m'évites trop d'explications. Donc, à la suite de cet assassinat, on fouille le corps et récupère sa tenue qui est typique des Assassins. Sur lui, il a une carte et un cube de cristal, plus une lettre venant du Gouverneur de La Havane, Torres y Ayala. Apparemment, Duncan devait lui apporter quelque chose en échange de milles berrys. Kenway s'est fait passer pour lui pour récupérer la récompense. C'est à La Havane que commencent les premières allusions à ce que cherche, Abstergo au travers de ces simulations. On y rencontre des Templiers, dont Torres est le Grand Maître. Je vais te passer le discours de propagande pour te résumer l'idée : la paix par le contrôle, avec eux au sommet. L'Observatoire permettrait d'espionner tout le monde, donc, de renforcer ce contrôle. Problème, c'est que Kenway est très cupide. Franchement, me dire que j'ai ce gars parmi mes ancêtres côté Portgas me dégoûte. Kenway est un homme arrogant et cupide, c'est une horreur. Les Templiers avaient une piste pour trouver l'Observatoire, en la personne d'un gars qui serait un _Sage_. J'en sais pas plus sur ce que c'est. Kenway a profité de la nuit pour essayer de libérer ce Sage, sauf que quelqu'un a été plus rapide. Il a été trouvé par la garde personnelle de Torres et l'imposture a éclaté. Kenway a été enfermé dans les cales d'un navire du Trésor Royale pour être mené jusqu'à Seville, sur l'île d'Espagne. Là, il a trouvé un autre pirate, un ancien esclave d'une plantation, répondant au nom d'Adéwalé. Ensemble, ils ont pu se libérer, libérer d'autres prisonniers et voler un brick… Ils étaient en pleine tempête, pas le genre qu'on trouve dans la Grand Line, mais assez redoutable, surtout à l'époque, pour envoyer n'importe qui par le fond. C'est le seul navire que la mer n'a pas englouti. Ils ont fait voile vers Nassau pour réparer le navire et ils ont retrouvé les pirates que j'ai cités plus tôt…

Ace s'interrompit.

Sabo saisit l'hésitation visible de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, Ace ? s'enquit le blond. Ce que tu me racontes est en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est pas ça… je viens de te retrouver et poursuivre sur ma lancée pourrait trahir un secret d'un membre de mon équipage, ma _famille_ , que j'ai découvert par hasard avec l'Animus.

\- Les affaires des pirates sont ma dernière préoccupation, franchement. Je garderai pour moi tout ce que tu me diras. Ace…

Sabo saisit le bras de son frère, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Je savais ce que l'idée que Roger ait un fils représentait quand on s'est rencontré. Je savais ce que je pouvais gagner en te vendant. J'étais prêt à garder ça pour moi jusqu'à la tombe. Tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-moi.

\- Marco… Fushisho Marco, tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Ton nouveau capitaine, non ?

\- Hm… et j'ai appris qu'il a… plus de cinq cents ans.

\- WHAT ?!

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans l'Animus avec l'apparence d'un gosse de dix ans, parlant comme un adulte, considéré en adulte par les pirates, dont mon aïeul… dire qu'il a cent soixante et un ans à cet instant. Chose que j'ignorais totalement. Pourtant, je te parle d'un gars qui m'a confié ses pires secrets et à avec qui j'avais fait de même.

Sabo était reconnaissant d'être assis, parce que c'était une histoire hallucinante.

\- Pour enchaîner, poursuivit Ace, Kenway s'est renseigné auprès des autres sur ce qu'ils savaient de l'Observatoire. C'est une légende de ce qui est dit, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a plus derrière, qu'on fait de la rétention d'information. Kenway a l'intention de trouver l'endroit et de vendre l'info au plus offrant, malgré le fait qu'on le dissuade au mieux de poursuivre la chimère qu'est l'Observatoire. Tout ça m'amène à la mort de Julien Du Casse, un des Templiers qui a rencontré Kenway. A la base, c'était une idée de Thatch. Pour protéger Nassau des rois, il songeait à y installer un galion. C'est un navire lent, mais solide et dangereux. A moins qu'on ordonne un Buster Call, personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'attaquer la république pirate avec ce navire dans le port. Il fallait voler un navire de cette envergure, et ça ne court pas les océans. Le _Moby Dick_ en était un. Quand tu le vois pour la première fois, tu fais dans ton froc. Et quand j'ai vu le navire que ce fou avait l'intention de voler, c'est j'ai bien failli en faire autant.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- C'est un géant de guerre, de destruction en bois et acier. A se demander comment une chose pareille arrive à flotter. On n'a pas pu le voler immédiatement quand son escorte a repéré la filature, ce qui fait qu'il s'est réfugié sur l'île de Great Inagua. Thatch, Kidd et moi avons pris un chemin à travers la jungle pour parvenir jusqu'au Man o' War. Je suis arrivé le premier et Du Casse est mort par ma lame. Nous sommes en mars 1216 et Nassau vient de faire l'acquisition d'un galion pour protéger son port. Voilà où j'en suis rendu.

\- Ace… tu as dit _on_. C'est ton aïeul qui a fait ça, pas toi.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai.

Ace soupira et se massa le crâne.

\- Fais attention à pas te confondre avec lui, ça t'aidera pas, avertit Sabo.

\- Promis. Il se fait tard, et demain, on a du pain sur la planche. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sabo était assez fin pour se douter qu'Ace ne voulait pas qu'il approfondisse le sujet du fait qu'il se confondait avec son aïeul. Se promettant de revenir à la charge dès que possible, Sabo souhaita bonne nuit à son frère, ramassa son oreillette et communicateur avant de partir.

Ace soupira profondément et renversa sa tête en arrière.

Il était fou de joie de savoir que Sabo était vivant et surtout, libre et heureux.

Il aimerait pouvoir fêter ça, mais sa situation l'en empêchait. Si l'un d'eux sortait de leur rôle, Abstergo le remarquerait et son frère serait en danger. Ace ne voulait pas avoir la mort de son frère qu'il venait de retrouver sur la conscience. S'il parvenait à sortir d'ici avec un esprit encore plus ou moins intact, il voudrait pouvoir fêter ça. Avec Luffy de préférence. Ils s'infligeraient la pire gueule de bois de tous les temps. Le genre de gueule de bois qui aurait valu à son aïeul de se retrouver dans un tas de foin à poil dans une situation délicate. Tout pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Son esprit était une bombe à retardement.

Il ne voulait pas attrister Sabo.

Lui dire que malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de se retrouver, il ne durerait pas longtemps.

Ace ralluma son oreillette et son communicateur avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 _Il était saoul et tenait à peine de bout. Pourtant il faisait jour et clair._

 _En passant la porte de chez lui, il vit Caroline se préparer, bien habillée._

 _\- Tu vas au marché ? demanda-t-il._

 _Caroline regarda son époux en restant impassible._

 _\- Non. Mes parents m'ont demandé de revenir à la maison. Et j'ai accepté._

 _Elle ramassa ses paquets après avoir arrangé sa tenue._

 _Kenway ne comprenait pas._

 _\- Comment ça revenir à la maison ? Tu vis ici, avec moi !_

 _Caroline prit sa dernière valise et fit face à la loque qu'elle avait épousée devant Dieu._

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais mon père a raison. Tu avais de bons gages quand tu travaillais à la ferme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ?! De moi ?!_

 _\- De bons gages ? s'étrangla Kenway en s'avançant dans la pièce. Ce travail, c'était à la fois du vol et de l'esclavage ! Tu veux être marié à un paysan toute ta vie ?_

 _Caroline se dirigea vers la porte._

 _\- Tu as raison. Au revoir Edward._

 _Elle ne précisa pas en quoi il avait raison._

 _\- Si tu t'en vas, Caroline, tu ne profiteras jamais de mon succès !_

 _La femme hésita sur le pas de la porte, mais s'en alla, ignorant les appels désespérés de son époux._

 _\- Caroline ! Caroline !_ Caroline !

\- Aaaace… debout là-d'dans !

Ace se réveilla en sursaut pour voir son frère penché au-dessus de lui le regardant d'un air moqueur.

Hiken regarda son réveil sur sa table de chevet et grogna en voyant l'heure.

\- J'arrive…

Il s'assit dans son lit en se massant le visage puis le bras qui ne conservait qu'une légère cicatrice de ce qu'avait fait Sabo pour le libérer du kairoseki.

\- C'est qui cette Caroline ? Ta nana ? taquina Sabo.

\- Oh non…

Ace s'en alla prendre des vêtements et aller se doucher. Voilà qu'il rêvait de nouveau des conneries de Kenway.

* * *

\- Bon, j'ai un truc à faire, mais vu que tu vas bosser avec moi sur le projet, tu profites de mon absence pour apprendre deux trois trucs qui te seront utiles pour éviter la désynchronisation. T'as le choix, soit je demande à un de mes _collègues_ de te former rapidement le temps que je règle mon affaire, soit tu m'attends et on fait ensemble la formation, pointa Ace.

\- Je dois apprendre quoi ? s'enquit Sabo alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

\- A te déplacer comme un Assassin, à faire le saut de la Foi, utiliser la Vision d'Aigle et les différentes utilisations de la lame secrète.

\- Est-ce que ce que tu dois faire à quelque chose à voir avec le café que tu as en main ?

\- Exact.

Sabo hésita, puis réfléchit à la situation pour comprendre les motivations de son frère. Son aîné voulait visiblement ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes pendant quelques instants. Devait-il s'imposer ou le laisser faire ?

Le blond soupira quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au second.

\- Je vais t'attendre à l'Animus. J'espère qu'un jour, tu seras de nouveau capable de te confier à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Sabo. C'est une question que ça n'implique pas que moi personnellement. Je fais vite.

Sabo sortit de l'ascenseur et Ace tripota son communicateur pour le faire aller au premier. Une fois dans l'Atrium, il marcha droit jusqu'à Shaun qui passait l'éponge sur son stand de barista.

\- Yo, le British ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Shaun le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Quoi donc, _Dawn_ ?

Tout sourire, Ace posa la tasse de café sur le stand, cachant le contenu de sa main.

\- Prépare un café.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je vais te faire voir la différence entre ton café, et un café instantané classique.

Shaun haussa les sourcils et se décidant de ne pas chercher plus loin, commença la préparation du café.

\- Shaun-san…

Le murmure était à peine audible avec le bruit de la machine à café mais Shaun le perçut et regarda Ace qui remonta brièvement la manche de son sweet pour montrer le cuir de l'une de ses lames secrètes.

\- Merci.

\- Oh. De rien. Merci à toi pour la vidéo.

Ace soupira et joignit les mains sur le présentoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment il a trouvé la mort ?

\- Passe une commande, parce que c'est trop long à expliquer, surtout dans un endroit pareil. On pourrait nous entendre même si on parle bas.

Shaun versa le café dans une tasse et la posa sur le stand. Ace se pencha par-dessus pour récupérer une tasse vide identique et versa son café dedans, avant de la mettre à côté du café de Shaun.

\- Tourne-toi.

En roulant des yeux, Shaun obtempéra et appuya son dos contre le bord du stand, laissant Ace mélanger les deux tasses.

\- Le révolutionnaire gêne ? demanda à voix basse Shaun.

\- C'est mon petit frère. On s'était disons perdus de vue à cause des Tenryuubito quand on était gamins.

\- Et si c'était un imposteur ?

\- Un imposteur n'aurait pas reconnu sa signature sur mon tatouage, ni su que ma _nounou_ était Curly Dadan et encore moins qu'on avait, lui, Luffy et moi, passé un serment de saké pour nous déclarer frères.

Ace finit son mélange et dit plus haut à Shaun de se retourner.

\- A toi de goûter.

Shaun prit un premier café et le goûta.

\- C'est du café.

\- Et l'autre.

Shaun reposa son gobelet et prit l'autre… pour manquer de le recracher.

\- Eurg, c'est quoi cette horreur !

\- _Ton café_.

\- Impossible ! Je suis la recette à la lettre !

\- C'est un art, pour paraphraser la livreuse. Pas une science.

Tout bas, il rajouta :

\- C'est possible d'entrer en contact avec les Shirohige pour les dissuader de venir me tirer d'ici ? Je suis en train de devenir un nouveau Seize.

\- On a une dette envers le Phénix, donc, je te promets rien. On lui expliquera ce qu'il en est, mais il est en colère parce que tu cherches des excuses pourries, répondit tout aussi bas Shaun.

\- Une dette ?

\- Je sais pas grand-chose, notre bureau d'Ohara se chargeait de ça, et la majorité des données sont partis en cendre avec le Buster Call, bien avant mon arriver dans l'équipe.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec son âge ?

Shaun haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- Je vais faire une nouvelle commande. J'ai vu un blouson de tissu blanc avec une doublure mauve simplement géniale…

Ace salua Shaun et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

\- Prends-en de la graine et améliore ton jus de chaussette ! lança Ace en passant le petit pont de verre qui surplombait une partie du gigantesque aquarium qui supportait un autre qui servait de cage d'ascenseur.

\- Crève ingrat ! rugit Shaun.

Avec un rire, Ace entra dans l'ascenseur et alla rejoindre Sabo.

Le blond était affalé à proximité de l'Animus de 'appelle-moi Bob' et déconnait avec lui.

\- Eh bien, Dawn, tu te fais attendre ! commenta le geek en souriant à son collègue.

\- Pour la bonne cause, j'ai mis Shaun-san sur le fait accompli de son jus de chaussette.

\- Ahahahaha ! Ce British ne sait pas ce que c'est le vrai café ! Je vais lui en faire, moi ! Un café à faire rugir Big Mum !

\- Alors, achète-toi une usine de sucre.

\- Si c'est le _sosie_ de Portgas D. Ace qui me le conseille, je vais le faire.

Ok, donc lui aussi savait.

\- Prends garde, ami Erudit. Tu risques ton salaire et ta liberté ! Allez, Dawn, ce charmant gentleman m'a parlé d'un certain indien en ton absence, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis payé, rappela discrètement à l'ordre Sabo.

\- Mais bien entendu, Curly !

\- Par chez moi, c'est une pub d'un paquet de chips ! T'as pas d'ami ? Prends un Curly ! ricana le geek.

\- Chez nous, c'est une bandit de montagnes, explicita le blond. Quand tu veux, Dawn.

Ace invita dans un geste rocambolesque le blond à le suivre et les deux frères s'éloignèrent. Ace, prétextant de se passer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, éteignit son oreillette, imité par Sabo.

\- Erudito. Allié, souffla Sabo.

\- Attends d'être dans l'Animus.

Sabo leva un sourcil. Pour lui, l'Animus était le dernier endroit pour avoir une conversation de ce genre.

Ace se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges de son Animus, puisqu'on en avait ajouté un second pour son frère.

\- Bon, Curly, pour la première journée, on va faire la simulation à deux, afin que tu puisses bien prendre en main les moments de reconstruction de la mémoire par l'Animus et comprendre le fonctionnement… mais surtout, l'arsenal de l'Assassin.

\- Lennon-san m'a parlé vaguement de la Vision d'Aigle.

\- Oh oui, la Vision d'Aigle… un cadeau du dieu Animus… ou de nos précurseurs. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Sabo fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard cendré si typique du D. virer à l'or, comme deux yeux de rapace. Il se souvenait d'un Ace énervé et hors de lui avec des yeux devenant argenté, mais le jaune, c'était du nouveau. La cendre revint dans les yeux du jeune homme alors qu'il prenait son casque d'Animus.

\- Pour comprendre, il faut le voir. Donc, on va passer un tuto. Je te demande d'attendre une minute avant de mettre le tien, s'il te plaît. A tout à l'heure !

Et Ace s'enfonça sur le crâne son casque et se laissa aller contre son siège. Son corps se détendit, comme s'il dormait.

Sabo attendit un instant, décomptant la minute, puis mit à son tour le casque, rejoignant la réalité virtuelle de l'Animus.

* * *

Ace eu un magnifique sourire quand Sabo le rejoignit dans la ville haute en couleur et animée que l'Animus leur offrait pour cet entraînement.

\- Sabo, je te présente La Havana ! Et surtout, mon allié principal dans ce monde de serpent, l'AI de l'Animus que j'ai rebaptisée Ritsu. Elle gérait l'Animus de Desmond avant que les Templiers la récupèrent. Ils n'ont pas réussi à la corrompre et elle est la taupe des Assassins aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

« _Je suis une création de Crane Rebecca, faite à base de logiciels et d'idées du hackeur de génie qu'était Kazcmarek_ _Clay »_ se manifesta l'AI.

\- Crane-san ? C'est mon contact chez les Assassins, reconnut Sabo. Eh bien enchanté, AI-san.

« _Ritsu me convient parfaitement »_

\- Ritsu s'assure de trier les informations qu'Abstergo récolte sur mes simulations et me coupe en partie de leur espionnage, expliqua Ace. Et c'est elle aussi qui gère tout ce qui est carte, contexte historique, base de données et autres.

« _A moins que comme Ace, tu possèdes la Vision d'Aigle, il faudra que tu me fasses signe quand tu voudras l'utiliser. Ace a des nerfs et des connexions dans son cerveau qui y sont dédiés et qui sont repérés par l'Animus, et reproduits dans les simulations. C'est dans son sang, ses gènes, depuis Altaïr. Pas toi.»_

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'en plus d'avoir un père pourri, tu as des gènes pourris ? demanda narquoisement Sabo.

\- Attends de découvrir ce que peut faire la Vision d'Aigle, lui dit Ace.

Il avait entraîné Sabo dans les rues de La Havane. Ils faisaient tâche, avec les vêtements modernes dans un monde datant d'il y a quatre cents ans. L'Animus avait rendu la vie à la simulation, mais personne ne prêtait attention aux deux frères qui s'avançaient dans les ruelles de la cité.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Ace.

\- Non. Mes connaissances en langues locales se limitent à l'Anglais et deux trois mots de Gyojin. Et toi ?

\- Je maîtrisais déjà l'Espagnol. Doma et Vista ont bien voulu me l'apprendre, puisque c'est la langue la plus courante de South Blue, outre le japonais international. L'Animus m'a appris l'Arabe, l'Italien et l'Anglais.

« _Je vais palier à ce problème en m'assurant que tu ais une traduction instantanée »_ assura Ritsu.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Sabo note la différence et offre un vif remerciement à l'AI.

\- Comment te sens-tu dans le déplacement ? Du mal à marcher ? Je me suis pris des gamelles monstres la première fois que je me suis retrouvé dans l'Animus. Pauvre Altaïr, c'était avec lui que je faisais mes premiers pas.

\- Le déplacement, du moins, marcher, ne me pose pas de problème.

\- Eh bien on va essayer la course. Et j'ai une bonne motivation pour toi. Tu vois ces gars à droite ? En jaune, là.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une hacienda gardée par des soldats espagnols.

C'est à cet instant, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, que Sabo se retrouva avec quelque chose dans sa poche.

\- LADRON ! (Voleur)

\- Ce sont des gardes espagnols et je viens de glisser dans ta poche la bourse d'un passant. Cours.

Et Ace était déjà au loin, escaladant quelques caisses tout en vitesse et souplesse pour fuir par les toits. Voyant que les soldats espagnols l'avaient remarqué lui, le révolutionnaire jura et partit en courant à la poursuite de son frère, content que le Free Running fasse partie de ce que lui avait appris Dragon dans sa formation de Révolutionnaire.

Un peu plus loin devant lui, il entendait Ace rire.

Ace était un esprit libre, indépendant, intenable. Des souvenirs que Sabo avait gardé de son frère à l'âge de dix ans, c'était quelqu'un presque aussi hyperactif que Luffy.

L'Animus était certainement la raison faisant que sa captivité ne l'avait pas rendu fou.

Il réussit à monter au niveau de son frère aîné alors qu'ils sautaient d'un toit à un autre pour traverser une rue.

\- Tu me le paieras !

\- La seule chose que tu risques, c'est une désynchronisation ! lui dit Ace. Je sais pas ce qu'il en sera pour cette version de l'Animus, mais pour les autres, c'était douloureux ! Une bonne motivation pour être sérieux ! Bref ! Tu t'en sors dans la course ?

\- Bien obligé avec ces espagnols aux fesses !

\- C'est le moment de t'enseigner l'art des Assassins !

Ils sautèrent dans une placette et Ace poussa son frère dans une charrette de foin des environs avant de s'asseoir sur un banc entre deux personnes, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête basse. Le temps que Sabo trouve un moyen de s'arranger dans sa cachette pour voir autour sans se faire voir… Ace était invisible.

Les gardes arrivèrent sur la placette tranquille et cherchèrent autour d'eux. La majorité finit par s'en aller, mais deux des hommes restèrent. L'un s'approcha d'un banc occupé tandis qu'un autre venait vers sa cachette. Le mouvement fut rapide et avec la fluidité de l'eau. Le premier soldat se retrouva assis sur le banc, étrangement immobile, alors qu'Ace se tenait debout devant, avant de se jeter en courant sur le second espagnol, le poignardant dans le dos en le projetant au sol grâce à son élan.

Sabo sortit de sa cachette et regarda le brun jeter le corps dans le tas de foin.

\- Initiation aux lames secrètes. Plusieurs types d'assassinat possibles. Le discret, comme j'ai fait depuis mon banc, agressif en se jetant à toute vitesse sur la cible. Le sournois où tu agis brièvement et furtivement en passant et l'acrobatique, en te jetant depuis un toit ou en assassinant quelqu'un depuis un rebord. Je vais te les montrer tous. Dis-moi, tu disais quoi à propos de Lennon-san ?

Ace entraînait un peu plus loin Sabo jusqu'à une copie du palais du Gouverneur, non gardé cette fois. Il trouva la boite dans laquelle Du Casse lui avait dit de piocher ses lames secrètes et l'ouvrit, pendant que le blond lui racontait ce qu'il savait :

\- J'ai reconnu le surnom. Pyrobarbare est le surnom d'un Erudito avec qui la Révolution a déjà eu quelques contacts. C'est un groupe de hackeurs doués, plus ou moins anonymes et indépendants. Ils ne sont pas vraiment nos alliés, c'est surtout qu'ils visent à défaire le pouvoir de grosses entreprises, telle que Abstergo.

\- Je vois. Un possible allié, donc.

\- Yep.

Sabo installa les Lames Secrètes comme il avait vu son frère faire avec les siennes et bougea légèrement ses poignets, faisant jaillir ses lames.

\- Comment ça se fait que j'ai pas le crochet que tu as toi ?

\- Ce crochet est une variante ajoutée par les Assassins Turques durant l'air d'Ezio Auditore. Ce que tu as, c'est la lame secrète classique. En les travaillant correctement, un expert en armement pourrait y joindre un petit pistolet, un lance fléchette et autres. Ritsu, je vais faire une démonstration du crochet, tu peux me donner un soldat ?

Un soldat espagnol se manifesta de nulle part, à quelques mètres de là sur la terrasse de pierre blanche. L'homme se mit immédiatement en garde, mais cela ne déstabilisa pas Ace. Malgré le fait que ça faisait un mois et demi qu'il bossait désormais sur Edward Kenway, les compétences de son aïeul florentin était toujours dans son sang et son esprit. On ne se débarrasse pas comme de compétences acquises par de longues heures d'usages.

Ace fonça sur lui et lança son bras droit, sa lame secondaire, donc, vers sa cible. Le crochet jaillit et se prit dans le tissu de l'uniforme, permettant à Ace de passer aisément par-dessus son épaule, sans perdre de vitesse dans sa course et déstabilisant son assaillant bien assez pour prendre de la distance. Il revint à l'assaut, et cette fois, Ace accrocha son crochet dans la taille de son assaillant, délogeant une bourse qu'il récupéra, enrageant son assaillant.

\- Et bien d'autres fonctions… conclut Ace en attrapant le soldat par le col grâce au crochet pour l'attirer dans sa lame de son bras gauche. C'est Yusuf Tazim qui m'a initié.

\- Et c'est qui ?

\- Le chef de la cellule de Constantinople à l'époque de la Renaissance.

\- Ace, tu n'étais pas né à cette époque. Je t'ai dit quoi sur le fait que tu dois éviter de te confondre avec Kenway ?

Ace eu un soupir alors que le soldat virtuel disparaissait.

\- Ok, j'ai revécu la formation au crochet de mon aïeul florentin Ezio Auditore, par ce Yusuf Tazim.

Sabo hocha la tête, satisfait, se faisant une note mentale de contacter rapidement son patron pour trouver un psy. Quelque chose lui disait que son frère en aurait besoin.

Ace fit signe à Sabo de le suivre dans les jardins et le mena au terrain d'entraînement pour l'initier à l'utilisation de la Lame Secrète.

Quand il fut certain que son frère s'en sortait suffisamment, Ace ressortit de l'Animus. Ils alterneraient désormais. D'une part, pour gagner, du temps, et de deux, parce que deux personnes contrôlant Kenway, ça ne pouvait pas marcher et de trois… pas plus de trois-quatre heures dans l'Animus pour ne pas subir les effets de transferts. Si Ace se jugeait déjà perdu, il ne voulait pas que son frangin en soit une victime.

Il garderait un œil sur lui et la montre.

Sabo avait après tout encore une heure trente de simulation avant de devoir laisser sa place pour aujourd'hui.

Hors de l'Animus, il vit la plage de Great Inagua apparaître sur l'écran du poste, avec un Kenway allongé sur le tronc d'un cocotier. Un bref message apparut en haut, incitant Ace à rallumer son oreillette pour qu'il puisse continuer de communiquer avec son frangin.

* * *

 _Edward faisait la sieste sur le tronc courbé d'un cocotier plié par de nombreuses tempêtes quand quelque chose lui frappa le visage._

- _Debout Kenway._

 _Edward grogna, refusant de se réveiller et chercha à tâtons ce qui troublait son sommeil, pour finir par attraper ce qui ressemblait à une branche et la jeter au loin. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui avec les yeux embrumés par le sommeil, pour voir la silhouette vêtue d'un veston vert aux cheveux noirs retenus par un bandana. Une personne qui alla récupérer la branche._

* * *

« Tu m'entends ? » demanda la voix d'Ace.

\- Ace ? demanda Sabo alors que tout se figeait autour de lui.

La voix de son frère semblait venir de partout à la fois.

« Yep. Je pourrais te donner quelques informations que m'a déjà transmises Ritsu ou que j'ai découvertes dans les mémoires. Je te présente James Kidd, le bâtard de William Kidd. »

\- Un rapport avec Eutass Kidd ?

« Pas la moindre idée. »

-Merci de l'information.

« Avec plaisir ».

* * *

 _Kenway s'assit sur le tronc de l'arbre et demanda en se frottant les yeux :_

 _\- Thatch est là ?_

 _\- Il est parti ce matin avec Marco et le galion. Ils sont persuadés qu'on saura faire bon usage de cette vieille crique. Si on veut que ce man o' war arrive en un seul morceau à Nassau, fallait bien que le Phénix l'accompagne._

 _\- Forcément, outre nos propres hommes, avec ton navire qui est arrivé hier soir, Thatch répond de Hornigold et n'a pas d'équipage à proprement parler._

 _\- Exact. Même avec le physique d'un gosse de onze ans, Marco doit être le seul homme au monde à pouvoir manier le navire sans équipage à son bord._

* * *

\- Ma question est certainement stupide, mais je ne suis pas navigateur. Le contrôle de ce navire nécessite tellement de gens ? demanda Sabo.

« _Le gallion fait la taille de trois hommes en hauteur et largeur, et d'une baleine en longueur. Sans parler des trois mâts, sa navigation est une épreuve de force. Faire bouger ce genre de navire est un véritable enfer. »_ répondit Ritsu.

« _Marco doit avoir perdu en compétence, depuis le temps. »_ commenta pensivement Ace.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

« _Je me souviens clairement de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas encore les compétences nécessaires pour faire naviguer seul le_ Moby Dick _et qu'il lui fallait au moins une dizaine d'hommes pour le faire, alors qu'ici, Kidd sous-entend qu'un homme adulte et un Marco enfant le peuvent. »_

\- Intéressant.

* * *

 _Kidd ramassa sa branche. Sabo ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa façon de bouger assez efféminée pour un homme. La façon dont Kidd rassembla ses genoux pour se baisser et ramasser sa petite branche, sa façon de conserver ses coudes contre ses côtes pendant qu'il jouait avec._

 _\- On va en faire quelque chose de cette vieille crique, assura Kenway, pas du tout dans la même lignée de pensée que Sabo. Il y a assez de place pour y cacher une flotte. On pourrait tous venir s'y installer._

 _Il regarda le village de pécheurs qui était surplombé par l'ancien manoir de Du Casse._

 _\- Ma femme se laisserait même convaincre._

 _Il sauta de son arbre et s'avança légèrement sur la crique pour mieux regarder le port, alors que derrière lui, Kidd allait s'adosser à un arbre pour continuer à jouer avec sa branche. Sa voix était à la fois pleine de sarcasmes et dubitative quand il rebondit sur le statut de Kenway :_

 _\- Marié ? Vraiment ?_

 _Sa tête disait « quelle femme aurait été assez folle pour épouser un type comme Edward »._

« Je rejoins Kidd sur ce point ! » lança Ace en commentaire.

 _\- Aux yeux de Dieu, je le suis, mais elle est partie il y a longtemps._

 _\- Peu importe, n'en parle à personne. La majorité des pirates n'ont aucun respect pour ceux qui prête allégeance à autre chose qu'au rhum et au pillage._

 _Et il lui donna une accolade pour lui signifier son sentiment et empathie. Comme Ace l'avait déjà remarqué, Sabo sentit au travers les couches de tissu un étrange objet rectangulaire dans la manche de Kidd. La forme lui rappelait les lames secrètes qu'il avait lui-même aux poignets. Kidd était-il un des leurs ?_

* * *

 _Great Inagua n'avait plus de soldats dans les environs. Tous avaient dû soit jurer allégeance aux pirates, soit nourrir les poissons._

 _Il n'y avait à présent que quelques villageois et des hommes des deux capitaines prenant du bon temps à terre._

 _Kidd et Kenway étaient partis faire de l'exploration dans la jungle des alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant par là. Kenway était en train de fouiller les cahutes de ce qui avait servi de logement aux gardes postés dans la jungle quand Kidd l'appela, lui disant avoir trouvé quelque chose. La voix venait d'au loin, forçant Sabo à courir pour le rejoindre, sautant par-dessus un tronc d'arbre, avant de se figer dans la clairière où Kidd l'attendait._

 _Des ruines Maya._

 _Des structures venues d'un autre temps._

 _C'étaient surtout des piliers à moitié détruits par le temps, avec un ou deux vestiges d'habitations de pierre. Sabo contourna l'un des piliers, appréciant les couleurs légèrement éteintes dues au temps, mais les gravures étaient presque intactes pour la plupart._

 _Il comprenait presque la passion de Nico Robin pour l'archéologie. C'était un spectacle assez surprenant et émouvant. Quelque chose de magique. Poser les yeux sur un lieu sans âge qu'aucun humain n'avait pu contempler depuis des lustres…_

 _\- Drôle de structures, non ? Venues d'un autre temps, commenta Kidd._

 _\- Qui les a construites ? Les Maya ou les Aztèques ? demanda Kenway_

« Maya, nous sommes trop au sud pour les Aztèques » répondit Ritsu _._

 _Sabo allait la remercier du renseignement quand il remarqua la façon dont Kidd le regardait. Un air pensif et interrogateur. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à tester quelque chose._

 _\- T'es doué pour les énigmes, Edward ? Les devinettes, les mystères, tu vois le genre ? demanda Kidd._

 _\- Autant que n'importe qui. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je crois que t'as un don inné pour ça. Ta façon d'agir et de penser. Ta manière de voir le monde._

 _Mais que sous-entendait Kidd ? Et surtout, il voulait quoi à la fin ?_

 _\- Oh, j'en sais trop rien. Tu parles par énigmes, là, j'ai déjà du mal à te suivre, commenta Edward avec un sourire narquois qui était un peu sa signature._

 _Kidd désigna du doigt un pilier plus coloré que les autres._

 _\- Grimpe au sommet de cette chose, tu veux ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Concentre-toi, fais appel à tous tes sens. Regarde au-delà des ombres et des bruits, au cœur de la matière, jusqu'à ce que tu perçoives une sorte de chatoiement._

 _\- Un chatoiement…_

* * *

\- What the fuck… ? Il me parle que quoi, là ? demanda Sabo alors qu'il était grimpé sur le pilier que lui avait désigné Kidd.

« Confirmation, ce gars est un Assassin. Le Chatoiement est une référence claire à la Vision d'Aigle. Si on dit ça, c'est parce que via la Vision d'Aigle, le monde autour change de couleur et est légèrement déformé. Tout est noir et gris, voire blanc ou argent. Comme le chatoiement de la lune. Ritsu, je pense que tu vas devoir bientôt lui appliquer la Vision d'Aigle.» répondit Ace.

« _Je reste attentive_. » assura l'Ai.

* * *

 _\- Tu comprends ? s'enquit Kidd en notant le ton pensif d'Edward, comme si ça lui rappelait quelque chose._

 _\- Je crois, oui, avoua le blond. J'ai déjà vu des choses semblables. Une lueur, comme la lune sur l'océan._

 _Ritsu choisit cet instant pour appliquer la Vision d'Aigle et comme l'avait indiqué Ace, le monde se déforma légèrement, apparaissant plus bombé ou tordu, dans une infinité de nuances entre le noir et le gris. Kidd, à côté du pilier, lui apparaissait en un bleu plus que lumineux et d'autres piliers dans les environs brillaient d'une lueur blanche, avec des traits partant de chacun d'eux, comme pour désigner un point entre._

 _\- Ah ! Je comprends. Je connais ça. Je le fais depuis mon enfance. C'est comme si j'utilisais tous mes sens à la fois. Voir les bruits et entendre les formes. Quel mélange étonnant._

 _Kenway sauta de son perchoir pour se diriger là où il avait vu que les traits se rejoingnaient._

« Le bleu signifie allié, l'or, la cible, l'argent ou blanc lumineux, soit des cachettes, soit des éléments importants. Le rouge, c'est un ennemi. On va partir sur le signe du 'je me tapote deux fois la tempe' pour signal afin que Ritsu puisse l'appliquer. » expliqua brièvement Ace.

 _Kidd continuait toujours son discours sur la Vision d'Aigle :_

 _\- Tous les hommes et les femmes de cette Terre ont une forme d'intuition tapie au plus profond de leur être._

 _\- J'ai possédé ce sens toute ma vie... Mais je croyais qu'il était lié à ces choses que je vois dans mes rêves._

« Rêves ? Mais de quoi il parle ce bougre d'idiot » marmonna Ace.

\- Shh, j'essaye de suivre, rouspéta Sabo.

 _\- La plupart ne le découvre jamais. Certains ne le révèlent qu'après des années de pratique. Mais pour de rares élus, c'est aussi naturel que de respirer. Ce que tu ressens, c'est la lumière de la Vie. Des choses vivantes d'aujourd'hui et d'hier. Le résidu de la vitalité, désormais dissipée. Les sens d'un homme s'affûtent bien au-delà de ce qu'ils ont à sa naissance. À force de pratique. Marco a ce même sens, dû à son zoan. Il dit que c'est ainsi que les oiseaux de proies voient le monde._

 _Sabo applaudit mentalement la présentation du sens par Kidd. Ce n'était pas très explicatif, mais c'était assez poétique et empreint de mystère. Pendant ce temps, Kenway avait déterré une sorte de pierre au point où se rejoignaient les lignes qu'il avait vues reliant les piliers et les rochers en surbrillance. La pierre était taillée et maya d'origine._

 _\- T'as un don de la nature, Edward, commenta Kidd._

 _\- C'est plutôt étrange. Ça vaut quelque chose ? s'enquit Kenway._

 _Ah. Sabo comprenait ce qu'Ace entendait par_ Cupidité _en parlant de son aïeul._

 _\- Pas son poids en sable, répondit-il à la grande déception du pirate blond. Mais si tu les trouves toutes, t'auras droit à quelque chose de grandiose._

 _«_ Génial, de la collecte ! » songea narquoisement Ace.

 _\- Il y en a beaucoup ?_

 _\- Quelques dizaines, je crois. Par ici. J'ai autre chose à te montrer. J'ai trouvé autre chose par ici. Je crois que ce secret sera bien plus à ton goût._

 _\- Ah, ça, ça ressemble à un mystère._

 _Kidd entraîna Edward un peu plus profondément dans la jungle. Ils descendirent une pente, traversèrent deux tunnels taillés dans la roche._

 _\- Impressionnant, non. C'est Marco qui me l'a montré hier soir. Et attend de voir ce qu'il y a au bout. On n'est pas allés bien loin, puisqu'il devait partir ce matin, mais nous, on a tout le temps du monde._

 _En disant ça, ils parvinrent dans ce qui était une grotte. Plus la moindre présence de végétation. Il faisait noir comme dans un four, pourtant, le sol de sable disait que l'endroit était assez fréquenté. Ils s'enfoncèrent un instant avant de percevoir une faible lueur jaune vacillante, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient. Ils finirent par arriver dans des souterrains. Au vu du style tout à fait colonial, c'était récent. La lumière venait de flambeau et beaucoup de sacs de toile immenses, utilisés pour le transport de marchandise gisaient çà et là contre les murs de pierre._

 _Les deux pirates avaient cessé de courir._

 _Kidd tourna sur lui-même, les bras écartés et dit avec un sourire de coin en désignant les lieux :_

 _\- Nous y voilà ! Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _Ils arrivèrent dans une anti-chambre de pierre, avec d'immenses coffres malheureusement vides et une bouteille d'alcool toute aussi peu pleine._

 _\- Je pense que monsieur Du Casse aimait les secrets, après avoir inspecté les coffres._

 _Kidd montra un escalier sur la droite qui montait vers la surface en confirmant le commentaire de son ami._

 _\- En effet, et regarde ça : un escalier dont on ne connaît pas la destination. Où est-ce qu'il mène, d'après toi ?_

 _\- Compte tenu de la réputation de du Casse, je ne serais pas surpris d'y trouver d'atroces instruments de torture. Une vierge de fer ou une collection de brodequins !_

 _\- Ou une poire d'angoisse ! approuva Kidd._

 _Les deux pirates échangèrent un rire alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches de l'immense escalier. Sabo lui-même était d'accord sur la plaisanterie, même s'il ne savait pas assez de Du Casse pour répondre au commentaire. Ils continuèrent leur escalade jusqu'à se retrouver de l'autre côté d'un passage secret que quelqu'un avait de toute évidence oublié de refermer._

 _En passant de l'autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent dans une maison de belle allure, riche et un coup d'œil par les grandes baies vitrées disait qu'on était dans le manoir de Du Casse._

 _Monsieur avait vraiment eu la belle vie._

 _Il y avait bon nombre de coffres, pleins, cette fois et d'autres sacs de marchandise._

 _Mais ce qui attira l'attention des deux pirates, ce fut une cellule très sécurisée incrustée dans le mur d'une des pièces, fermée par plusieurs serrures en or._

 _\- C'est pas une jolie manière de mourir. Mais ça, c'est un bel équipement, commenta Kenway en regarda le squelette attaché par les poignets à l'intérieur depuis le haut de sa cellule, avec une tenue assez solide à la limite de l'armure._

« Au vu de la croix rouge sur la ceinture de l'armure, c'est un Templier » nota Ace.

 _\- Essaie la clé que t'as prise à du Casse, conseilla Kidd._

 _\- En voilà une. Plus que quatre, nota Kenway en insérant aisément sa clef dans l'une des nombreuses serrures à la verticale, au centre des barreaux._

 _Il tourna la clef dans la serrure tout en haut, faisant que les barreaux correspondants se déverrouillèrent. Pendant ce temps, Kidd s'était approché d'une table où s'étalait une carte._

 _\- Oui. Peut-être que ces quatre Templiers les ont. Tu vois ces noms, ici ? Ils ont été envoyés pour tuer ces quatre cibles, pronostiqua Kidd en montrant la carte à Kenway._

 _Ace jura comme pas deux. Sabo ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward jure à son tour, inquiet :_

 _\- Bon sang ! C'est la carte que j'ai vendue au gouverneur Torres, à La Havane !_

 _Kidd regarda son camarade en plissant les yeux._

 _\- Il m'a dit qu'elle indiquait les campements d'Assassins, continua Kenway._

 _Kidd s'éloigna d'un pas de la table et se tourna vers Kenway, la furie brillant dans ses yeux avec un dégoût clair._

 _\- Tu crois pas que tu devrais les avertir, non ? S'il y a encore un cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine ? grinça l'homme qui luttait pour ne pas perdre devant sa colère._

 _\- C'est dans mes cordes. Surtout si ça me mène aux autres clés._

« N'a-t-il donc aucune morale ? Aucun savoir vivre ? Aucune conscience ? » pensa Sabo.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je le déteste. » lui répondit Ace d'un ton dégoût.

« HEY ! Ce sont mes pensées ! Vire de là ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« _La communication marche sur les ondes cérébrales et pas le langage à proprement parler. »_ se contenta de dire Ritsu.

 _\- S'il n'y a vraiment que ça pour te convaincre, grommela Kidd, tout aussi déçu et dégoûté par Kenway que les deux autres._

 _Et il s'éloigna sous le regard perplexe de son camarade._

 _Sabo avait erré un peu dans Great Inagua, et vu Edward offrir la totalité de l'or de Du Casse dans la construction d'une ville pour la flotte qui y serait abritée sous peu. Surtout qu'Adéwalé avait trouvé des cartes maritimes et des registres qui leur faciliteraient les choses._

 _Sa marche le ramena finalement au port, où il vit que Kidd se tenait sur son navire, un schooner, pendant que ses hommes se préparaient à lever l'ancre. Le pirate venait de raccrocher un denden. Cela fit rire mentalement Sabo et Ace. Ces escargots existaient depuis un bail, apparemment._

 _\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Edward à son ami, depuis l'embarcadère._

 _Kidd se tourna vers son ami sans descendre, appuyant son pied sur un canon. Il avait repris son contrôle depuis la scène chez Du Casse, puisqu'il ne laissait plus présager la furie qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt dans la journée._

 _\- Je crois que cet endroit est fait pour toi, Edward. Bien davantage que cette tenue, pointa Kidd._

 _\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu dis... On est des pirates, Kidd. On prend sans demander, on fait selon nos envies. C'est notre seul code ! répondit Edward avec un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres en faisant les cents pas sur l'embarcadère._

 _\- Mais ça, ça te va pas. T'es pas cette personne, insista Kidd._

« C'est quoi le problème avec la tenue ? Bon ok, ça peut ressembler de loin à une bure, mais faut pas pousser. » grommela Sabo.

« _Jusqu'à récemment, c'était l'uniforme des Assassins_. » répondit Ritsu.

« Oh ! »

\- _Et je suis quoi alors ? s'enquit Edward après avoir regardé sa tenue._

 _\- C'est dur à dire, mon ami. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'aimes prendre des risques, commenta Kidd en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

 _Et comment…_

 _\- Et l'Observatoire. Je crois que tu en sais bien plus que t'en a dit à Nassau. Toi et Marco, vous me menez en bateau. Vous savez quelque chose._

 _Le navire leva l'ancre et les voiles gonflées commencèrent à mettre l'embarcation en marche. Kenway posa un pied sur une des caisses sur le port, alors que Kidd remontait le pont de son navire pour rester au même niveau que son camarade._

 _\- Ah. T'as senti ça, alors ? Retrouve-moi à vingt degrés, trois minutes de latitude Nord, au large des côtes du Yucatán. D'ici quelques semaines, j'aurai quelque chose à te montrer._

 _Et le navire s'en alla vraiment._

La destination lancée par Kidd correspond aux environs de la cité de Tulum. Il n'y a rien là-bas, à l'époque, outre la jungle et des ruines _. »_ informa l'Animus.

« Eh bien allons-y » songea Sabo.

 _Ses pieds le firent longer l'embarcadère pour arriver jusqu'au brick. Depuis son acquisition, le navire avait reçu plusieurs améliorations, dont l'ajout de deux mortiers et une coque bien plus résistante. Sabo grimpa au bord._

« Edward était le timonier. Va à la barre. » _pointa Ace._

 _Les pieds du révolutionnaire s'orientèrent vers la poupe, il grimpa la dizaine de marches pour la rejoindre et se positionna devant la barre, Adéwalé à sa droite qui venait de lui laisser le gouvernail._

 _\- Quel est notre cap, capitaine ? C'est une belle journée pour la piraterie, lança joyeusement le noir._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? s'enquit Kenway._

 _\- Je serais ravi de voler dans les plumes de ces maudits Anglais. Et si on peut les détrousser, je vais pas m'en plaindre._

 _\- Je croirais entendre un Gallois, Adé ! rit franchement Edward._

 _\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? s'enquit son bras-droit avec bonne humeur._

 _\- Master Kidd a fait allusion à une prise qu'il meurt d'envie de me montrer, vers Tulum. C'est plutôt loin d'ici. Sur la péninsule de Yucatán._

 _\- Et il va partager avec nous ?_

« Même Adé s'y met ? » s'étonna Ace.

 _\- J'en sais rien. Mais ce Kidd a le chic pour me poser des problèmes de conscience. Je ferais mieux d'aller l'y retrouver sans tarder._

« Whouawe, t'as une conscience ? » pensa moqueusement Sabo.

Le rire d'Ace, qui fut ignoré par Kenway et Adéwalé car extérieur à la mémoire, fit grogner Sabo. Plus moyen de penser en paix sans avoir de D. fouineur dans son crâne.

« J't'ai entendu ! »

« Y'a pas moyen de le virer de là ? » **_(note bêta : allons bon, vlà les frangins qui s'engueulent maintenant !)_**

« _Pas sans rameuter le Service Informatique qui jugera l'Animus défectueux et remarquera certainement que j'ai piraté les circuits. » informa Ritsu._

 _\- Tant qu'on récolte notre moisson de prises en chemin, l'équipage comprendra, pointa Adéwalé largement plus rationnel que son capitaine. Mettons le cap sur Tulum._

« Time's up pour toi, Sab' ! Sors de là, on va faire le point »


	11. Ma conscience s'appelle Kidd et Marco

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous tous sur la suite des aventures de maintenant nos deux frangins préférés, dans Abstergo Entertainement.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Franchement, je m'amuse comme une folle avec leur interaction. Profitez aussi de leur ambiance de franche déconade, j'ai quelques chapitres sombres en boutique. Préparer aussi vos appareils photo, c'est pour bientôt la première confrontation sur l'âge réel de Marco.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent encore quand verrons-nous Baterilla et les Portgas, sachez que j'ai eu une idée sur comment procéder pour le rapprocher dans le temps. La suite dépendra de votre réaction devant le comportement de Marco sans Kidd pour lui dire de rester tranquille. En parlant de Kidd... j'espère que vous n'avez pas chercher à vous spoiler l'histoire sur le Wikia, j'aimerai rire un peu lorsque je vous présenterai 'Ce qui fait de toi un homme'.**

 **Bref, je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Pendant qu'Ace et Sabo faisaient un point intermédiaire sur la simulation et ce qui pourrait être utile dans le but de mettre en place le fameux 'jeu vidéo', Ritsu avait avancé la mémoire seule jusqu'à l'arrivée au lieu tant attendu.

Aussi, quand Ace plongea à son tour dans la mémoire, il était directement dans les environs de Tulum, dans le Golf du Yucatan.

* * *

 _Ace avait un mauvais pressentiment._

 _De sa longue vue, Edward avait observé la côte et notait plusieurs personnes en bure blanche montant la garde._

 _Ils étaient en plein territoire Assassin, Ace en était persuadé._

 _Aussi, il décida de trouver Kidd parmi eux en se faisant discret. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

 _Il sauta à l'eau et nagea vers la plage, se hissa sur des rochers à moitié immergés qui se disputaient la mer avec les restes d'un navire, se glissant dans des buissons pour ne pas se faire voir. Activant sa Vision d'Aigle, il perçut une lueur dorée un peu plus loin. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda Sabo.

« Je cherche des traces de Kidd. Il n'est pas sur cette plage. Ce que je vois, ce sont des traces de ses pas. »

 _Ace regarda les patrouilles et les gardes assassins, après avoir assommé discrètement un premier assassin qui était proche de lui. S'il en croyait l'endroit où était la trace dorée, Kidd était plus loin, en passant dans les terres, certainement, l'obligeant à passer vers la gauche, le long de la plage. N'ayant pas de meilleure cachette lui permettant de se rapprocher de son objectif, Ace dut retourner à l'eau._

« Tais-toi, Sabo, et tu auras ta réponse » songea Ace.

« Je n'ai rien dit » commenta le blond.

« Mais tu allais. »

 _Ace nagea en apnée le temps de s'éloigner au minimum de la plage sans la perdre de vue et la longea en refaisant surface, croisant les doigts pour ne pas se faire repérer._

 _\- Le Mentor nous a dit de nous préparer à toute éventualité, disait un des assassins dans un langage compréhensible. Les Templiers savent peut-être déjà où nous sommes._

 _\- C'était un dénommé Walpole… un anglais, n'est-ce pas ? se fit confirmer un autre._

 _Ace se figea dans l'eau et tendit un peu mieux l'oreille._

 _-Oui, il s'est joué de nous depuis le début...il a trahi notre confiance._

 _C'était un groupe de quatre assassins au pied d'un cocotier qui discutaient de ça._

 _\- Comment aurions-nous pu le savoir ? Même Ah Tabaï s'est laissé prendre._

 _Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les bruits de l'eau et les quatre assassins se séparèrent en deux groupes._

 _Ace reprit sa nage le plus discrètement possible, longeant la côte, jusqu'à un reste d'épave échouée sur un banc de sable. L'endroit était isolé et à l'abri des regards, avec juste une femme faisant ses allers et retours de surveillance. Ace se hissa sur le sable humide qui étouffa ses pas et se glissa discrètement dans le dos de la femme pour l'assommer. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol avant de se cacher à l'angle de l'épave presque fossilisée pour observer les alentours, sa Vision d'Aigle active. Dans les tâches rouges et blanches désignant ennemis et cachettes, Ace trouva des traces dorées dans le sable qui s'enfonçaient dans la jungle._

 _«_ Kezako ? » demanda Sabo.

« Des traces de pas, très certainement. C'est le chemin que Kidd a emprunté. C'est parti pour la jungle. »

 _Ace essaya de se rapprocher de la jungle discrètement, se cachant derrière des rochers et dans des buissons, esquivant au mieux les rondes des assassins. C'était évident, ils attendaient les Templiers. En voir autant faisait dire au pirate que ce devait être le QG. Peut-être même l'équivalent latino de Massyaf._

 _Après avoir assommé le plus discrètement possible les assassins le gênant dans sa quête, Edward partit au pas de course dans la jungle._

* * *

 _Il ne fut pas accueilli par les arbres. Mais par de la roche et des murs de pierre, comme une sorte de couloir. Il partit vers la droite, grimpa un escalier effondré et trouva enfin la jungle. Ses arbres immenses, la végétation luxuriante, les oiseaux qui chantent, mais surtout..._

« Jolie comité d'accueil. » nota Sabo en voyant une nouvelle fois le nombre de silhouettes en rouge que révéla la Vision d'Aigle.

« C'est bien l'équivalent latino de Massyaf » songea Ace.

« C'est quoi Massyaf ? »

« La forteresse des Assassins arabes. Si Ace en parle, c'est parce que c'est là-bas qu'est né, a grandi et est mort son ancêtre Altaïr » expliqua Ritsu.

 _Aussi discrètement que possible, notant avec agacement que le chemin emprunté par Kidd passait droit entre les Assassins, Ace se rapprocha et se hissa sur un muret en ruine. De là, il sauta sur un arbre de petite taille dont la cime avait été coupée. Puis il sauta dans la fourche d'un arbre et longea une branche partant vers la droite, se cachant dans les feuilles. Là, il retrouva les traces dorées qu'il pourrait suivre depuis les hauteurs, mais surtout, il entendit trois assassins en pleine conciliabule._

 _\- J'ai vu un navire passer par là, près du village. Puis il a disparu._

 _Le_ Jackdaw. _Ils avaient vu le navire de Kenway._

 _\- Ah Tabai nous a demandé de rester vigilants. Cela fait près d'un an que l'étau des Templiers se resserre._

 _C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la revente de la carte aux Templiers._

 _\- En effet. Mais les Templiers ne sont jamais discrets et, pour le moment, je n'ai rien entendu._

 _\- Sois patient._

« Sympa pour eux. » commenta Sabo.

« Disons surtout que pour l'instant, leur méthode de combat est très flashy, alors que les Assassins sont dans l'ombre. » lui répondit Ace.

 _Il continua sa route dans la plus grande discrétion, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour remettre en marche la Vision d'Aigle et s'assurer ainsi qu'il ne perdait pas de vue les traces qui le guidaient jusqu'à Kidd. Ace sauta de branches en branches. Il sauta sur un nouvel arbre, avançant de son mieux tout droit, jusqu'à arriver à des ruines. Il sauta sur un pilier et se figea en entendant des voix._

 _Et il ne comprit strictement aucun mot._

 _Jusqu'à ce que Ritsu lui fasse la traduction._

* * *

« Je pense qu'on a fini par te repérer, Ace. » dit-elle.

« Oh ! Des sous-titres ! » commenta joyeusement Sabo

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Portgas, toujours perché sur le sommet de son pilier en ruine.

« Quelqu'un demande ce que tu fais là, et un autre lui a répondu que tu as été convoqué, mais que tu ne le sais pas encore. Et pour conclure, le troisième dit « Un imposteur portant la tenue d'un traître. Peut-on tomber plus bas que ça ? » fin de la citation. Donc, je me répète, tu as été repéré ».

\- Mais comment !? J'étais pourtant discret !

« Ce sont des assassins depuis plus longtemps que toi » pointa Sabo.

\- Mais j'ai appris avec Altaïr et Ezio !

«Ace…» tenta d'interpeler Ritsu.

\- C'est Kenway ! Ce ne peut être que lui ! En plus d'être lent comme une tortue, il me fait chopper !

« Ace ! On s'en fout ! Ils parlent de toi en disant « il » d'une et de deux, on parle d'une convocation. Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en danger. Va jusqu'au bout et prends-en de la graine ! » rouspéta Sabo.

* * *

 _D'un air maussade, Ace remit la simulation en marche. Il grimpa sur un autre tronçon de ruine. Il descendit sur un terre-plein en plus d'un escalier, assomma un homme au passage pour sauter sur d'autres ruines. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des traces de Kidd et grogna en voyant qu'il passait par des lieux plus qu'exposés pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin. C'est à croire qu'il voulait, en plus de le perdre, le faire repérer._

 _Il était dans une cuvette, donc, pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Il prit l'option d'essayer de contourner l'endroit par la droite et ainsi se rapprocher le plus discrètement possible de son objectif. Il assomma chaque gars qu'il croisa et cacha les corps dans les buissons pour ne pas compromettre sa position plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

 _Il se glissa dans une arche, sauta entre la fourche d'un arbre pour rouler dans les feuilles de hautes herbes et autres plantes tropicales. Restant caché dessous, il se glissa jusqu'à son objectif, la sortie de la cuvette, puis fila vers le fond du chemin, courant à toute vitesse et priant pour ne pas se faire chopper, il s'enfonça dans les arbres, fila entre des arches effondrées par le temps, glissa le long d'une pente et se cacha dans des fourrés à gauche dans le zigzag de la pente. Même s'infiltrer dans le palais du Gouverneur était moins chiant en comparaison._

* * *

 _Si cette partie avait été dure, la suite l'était encore plus. Il avait prié plus que jamais sa bonne étoile, manqué de finir en apéritif pour un crocodile dans une partie marécageuse, puis de cible à un tireur d'élite tout juste visible dans les ruines._

 _Pour dire qu'il avait serré les fesses, Ace les avait serrées._

 _Il aurait pu faire de l'huile si on lui avait refilé des olives !_

 _Toujours slalomant entre gardes et cachettes, Ace manqua de pousser un cri de joie en voyant la silhouette de Kidd au loin. Il fila ventre à terre, sauta par-dessus un pilier renversé, longeant par la droite, passa dans des fougères, sous un arbre renversé._

 _La silhouette dorée de Kidd se montrait de façon soutenue, à côté de ruines._

 _«_ Ace, ça sent le piège. » nota Sabo.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis aussi. Il est très exposé. » commenta Ace en notant où se tenait le brun.

 _Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix._

 _Avec un max de prudence, il se rapprocha de Kidd, parcourant rapidement les vingt/trente mètres le séparant de l'autre pirate. Pirate qui regardait d'un air absent une fresque maya taillée dans du bronze devant laquelle il se tenait, assis sur les marches._

 _Les derniers mètres parcourus et Ace perdit le contrôle sur la mémoire. Kenway s'était légèrement redressé et sans un regard vers l'arrière, se rapprocha de Kidd qui se tourna vers lui en l'entendant._

 _\- Bon Dieu, Kidd ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Ces moines sont chargés de garder le trésor que tu m'as promis ? souffla Kenway._

 _Avec calme, Kidd se releva en lui disant :_

 _\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais un secret à te confier... j'ai jamais dit qu'il te plairait. Maintenant aide-moi à ouvrir cette porte et tu verras ce qu'elle abrite._

 _Et il appuya sur le motif central de la porte._

 _Un sourire intéressé étira les lèvres de Kenway en voyant la fresque disparaître dans l'immense bâtiment en ruine, révélant un couloir qu'il avait caché auparavant._

 _\- Ah ! Je sais qu'on touche au but, je le sens... souffla le pirate blond._

« Ace, derrière-toi » avertit Sabo.

 _Ace ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il comprit la situation quand une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans son dos :_

 _\- Capitaine Kenway ?_

 _L'accent était lourd, comme celui d'un indigène._

 _Kenway se retourna d'un bond pour voir un homme. Un indigène, en effet. Il avait la peau sombre, mais plus claire, plus caramel que la noirceur de celle d'Adéwalé. Sa tenue d'assassin était de couleur cuir, avec un pagne fait dans du tissu blanc. Les lames secrètes étaient bien en vue sur ses poignets. Kenway essaya de l'assommer, de se défendre, de prendre un de ses flingues, mais l'indigène n'eut même pas besoin de son escorte pour le maîtriser : il passa aisément sous sa garde et lui fit une clef au bras._

 _\- Yamete. Nous battre ne servira à rien, yoi._

 _Les Assassins se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu._

 _\- Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? s'étrangla Kenway._

 _\- Ah Tabai, pose tes questions. Kenway, avant d'attaquer, laisse les gens parler, yoi, dit le gamin blond avec autorité._

« Il a pas changé ! » commenta Ace avec hilarité.

« Je me demande presque si ce n'est pas un lointain parent de Koala. Quand elle parle comme ça, c'est tous aux abris ! » avoua Sabo avec un sourire évident dans sa voix.

 _Marco jeta un regard sévère à l'indigène qui relâcha Kenway de mauvaise grâce._

 _\- Puisque c'est vous qui me le demandez. Où est l'Assassin Duncan Walpole ?_

 _\- Mort et enterré. Après avoir essayé de me tuer, répondit Kenway en regardant les hommes autour de lui avec méfiance._

 _\- Il avait des documents avec lui. C'est vrai ce que Kidd a dit ? Tu les as réellement vendus à Torres, yoi ? demanda Marco._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Peu importe qu'il ait rendu l'âme. Mais c'est en son nom que tu as mené son ultime trahison. Pourquoi ? rouspéta l'indigène._

 _\- M'enrichir, comme toujours._

 _Cet homme avait-il le moindre instinct de survie ? Le moindre tact ? La moindre conscience ?_

 _\- Ah Tabai… calme… arrête… ça ne changera rien aux choses, le mal est fait, yoi, s'interposa Marco entre Edward et l'indigène._

 _\- Ces paroles sont censées me consoler ? Il a causé la mort de nos frères et sœurs de La Havane ! Et d'autres y passeront !_

 _\- Et je me porte garant que Kenway va rattraper son erreur, n'est-ce pas, Kenway ?_

 _Le regard doré que braqua le gamin sur le pirate adulte fit déglutir le gallois. Ace avec._

 _\- Il possède le_ Sens _, Mentor, glissa Kidd qui était resté silencieux jusque-là._

 _\- Tu as eu la confirmation ? demanda Marco alors que Ah Tabai se calmait légèrement._

 _Certes, toujours en colère, mais il avait cessé d'essayer de pousser Marco du chemin._

 _\- James et le Ch'íich' tatich me disent que tu as traité avec les Templiers de Cuba. As-tu vu celui qu'on appelle le Sage ? s'enquit Ah Tabai._

 _Edward regarda tour à tour Kidd et Marco._

 _\- Aye, approuva Kenway avec perplexité._

 _\- Si tu revoyais son visage, saurais-tu le reconnaître ?_

 _\- Oui, je crois..._

 _\- Il dit la vérité, assura Marco. Je le perçois. On ne trompe pas mes sens._

 _\- J'aimerais en être certain, insista Ah Tabai._

 _\- On s'en charge, Mentor, promit Kidd._

 _Ah Tabai jeta un regard mauvais à Kenway avant de s'éloigner avec son escorte._

 _\- Je vous attends sur place, yoi, fit Marco._

 _Et il s'envola, provoquant un sifflement chez Sabo._

 _«_ J'ai entendu des rumeurs, mais j'avoue qu'elles ne rendent pas gloire à la beauté de l'oiseau »

 _Ace ne fit aucun commentaire et s'efforça de garder son crâne vide pour que son frère ne réalise pas la douleur qu'éprouvait Hiken à être ainsi séparer des siens. Kenway regardait tout ça d'un air WTF, avant de fixer Kidd comme pour réclamer des explications._

 _\- Non, ne dis rien. Suis-moi, lui dit Kidd en s'enfonçant dans le passage._

 _Kenway obtempéra et suivit le mouvement._

* * *

 _Edward avait suivi Kidd dans le couloir ainsi dévoilé. Mais il avait pas mal de chose à dire à celui qu'il pensait pourtant être un ami :_

 _\- Tu m'as entraîné dans cette sale histoire sans rien me dire, Kidd ! Qui était cette espèce de fou furieux, là-bas ?_

 _Kidd courait devant Kenway, descendant si vite les escaliers à moitié effondrés de ce temple secret Maya. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait se casser la pipe. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :_

 _\- Ah Tabai, un Assassin. Mon Mentor._

 _\- Alors, vous êtes tous membres d'un culte bizarre ? Marco en fait partie aussi ?_

 _\- L'histoire du Phénix, ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter. Quant à nous, nous sommes des Assassins et nous vivons selon un credo. Mais il ne nous contraint pas à l'action ou à soumission... seulement à la sagesse._

 _Les deux pirates sautèrent de pierre en pierre pour enjamber un ruisseau qui avait trouvé le moyen de traverser le couloir des ruines._

 _\- Raconte-moi tout. Je meurs d'envie de savoir, insista Kenway alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un nouveau couloir. Ils escaladèrent un nouvel escalier, filant toujours en ligne droite, pour tomber sur une zone effondrée. De là, ils durent se balancer de poutre en poutre pour ne pas finir dans le vide._

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit Sabo.

 _Dans son crâne, Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pendant ce temps, Kidd commençait l'éducation de Kenway par le B.A-BA : le Crédo._

 _\- "Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis." C'est la seule certitude qu'offre ce monde._

 _Edward n'avait retenu qu'une chose dedans :_

 _\- "Tout est permis" ? Ça me plaît, je l'avoue. Libre de penser comme je le veux, de faire ce qui me plaît._

 _Toujours au pas de course, ils descendirent un nouvel escalier. Puis les escaliers disparurent et le sol s'inclina un peu plus, les faisant glisser au bas de la pente._

« Mais on va où comme ça » ? s'interrogea Ace.

« J'en sais pas plus que toi »

« Je n'ai pas accès à la base de données de notre ordre, seulement à celui des Templiers » se défendit Ritsu.

 _\- Tu peux répéter ces mots... mais tu ne les comprends pas, rabroua le brun Assassin._

 _Mentalement, Ace applaudissait Kidd de remettre en place son aïeul._

 _Ils arrivèrent à l'angle du couloir pour tomber sur un chemin effondré. Pas que cela arrête Kidd qui sauta entre les restes de pierre, flirtant sans peur avec l'abîme noir qui occupait le reste des environs._

 _\- Épargne-moi tes grands airs, Kidd. Je t'ai suivi en ami, et tu m'as piégé._

 _Ils durent traverser les restes de ce qui avait été autrefois un pont de singe._

 _\- Marco et moi t'avons sauvé la vie en te conduisant ici. Ils voulaient te tuer pour ce que t'as fait à La Havane. On les en a dissuadés._

 _Et pam dans les dents, Kenway ! Ace aimait de plus en plus Kidd._

 _«_ Il a un sacré caractère, j'apprécie ! » rit Sabo en confirmation.

 _\- Alors je vous dois la vie ? se fit confirmer Kenway, largement plus humble._

 _\- Oui. Fais-en bon usage._

 _Ils passèrent une brèche dans la roche qui constituait des murs effondrés, traversèrent un nouveau couloir les faisant courir vers l'Ouest. Ils traversèrent le nouveau couloir en se balançant de poutre en poutre (les Maya étaient des génies, tout de même, pour avoir fait en sorte que ce bois-là ne pourrisse pas)._

 _Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle presque circulaire. Ce qui fit dire à Kenway qu'ils étaient près de la surface, c'est la présence sur les murs de racines d'arbres. Kidd ne s'était pas attardé contrairement au blond pour voir le paysage. Il avait commencé à courir sur un nouveau pont de singe qui traversait une faille du sol, divisant la pièce en deux. Sauf que voilà, le temps joua contre lui et le craquement sinistre du bois le fit crier comme une femme. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre côté, juste à temps parce que le pont s'effondra totalement._

 _\- Ah ! Le chemin est bloqué, grinça Kidd après s'être approché d'un pan de mur où ils auraient dû sortir de là._

 _Edward, accroché à un mur pour contourner le vide et rejoindre Kidd maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus le pont de singe, se détourna un instant de sa tâche pour voir devant quoi se tenait son ami. Un pan de pierre semblable, sauf par les dessins et la matière, à ce qui avait dévoilé l'entrée de ce temple._

 _\- Ça doit être une porte, pronostiqua le blond en continuant son escalade des bas-reliefs à moitié effondrés avec le temps._

 _\- Et il doit y avoir un moyen de l'ouvrir. Une sorte de mécanisme caché..._

 _\- Comme un cabestan ?_

 _\- Mmh..._

 _Kidd regarda autour d'eux avant de montrer un bloc de pierre sur la route de Kenway qu'il avait pris pour de la décoration à la base._

 _\- Ces blocs, là-haut. Essaie de les bouger._

 _\- Ça ? se fit confirmer le blond._

 _Il prit le risque de libérer une de ses mains pour montrer le bloc gravé en question. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et ainsi, tomber dans le gouffre, mais se rattrapa à temps._

 _\- Oui... On devrait pouvoir les faire bouger en y appliquant un poids._

 _Edward continua de suivre le mur en s'accrochant au mieux à la roche._

 _\- Ah ! Nom de Dieu ! jura le pirate quand un morceau de roche s'effrita sous ses doigts, manquant de le faire basculer._

 _Il glissa un instant avant de se rattraper plus bas à un autre bas-relief._

 _\- Prends ton temps, Kenway ! C'est dangereux ici ! conseilla Kidd._

« No shit Sherlock. » grinça Ace.

« Il a pas tort » pointa Sabo.

« Me reste combien de temps ?

« Trente minutes. »

« Y'a encore du monde dans les bureaux ? »

« Assez, oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je te dirai plus tard. Laisse-moi traverser.»

 _Ace recommença à grimper le mur et s'accrocha à une racine un peu bizarre, de la largeur d'un bras, pendant que Kidd de son côté escaladait le mur de droite pour rejoindre un bloc semblable à celui que visait Kenway sur le mur de gauche. Edward se balança sur une autre racine._

 _\- A trois… un… deux… trois…décompta Kidd._

 _Au signal, Kidd se jeta sur le bloc qu'il visait alors que Kenway s'accrochait à celui devant son nez. Un bruit de pierre raisonna dans la salle alors qu'avec un crissement désagréable, les deux blocs s'abaissaient le long de la colonne où ils étaient rattachés, sous le poids des deux pirates._

 _En réponse, la porte qu'avait trouvée Kidd se leva, dévoilant la suite du chemin. Kidd sauta de nouveau sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par Kenway qui avait toujours pas mal de questions :_

 _\- C'est vous que les Templiers traquent depuis tout ce temps, hein ?_

 _\- C'était **nous** qui les traquions jusqu'à ce que tu viennes tout gâcher. Ils étaient aux abois, Edward. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sont eux qui ont l'avantage._

 _Edward eu la bonne grâce de ne rien dire._

 _Ils traversèrent un nouveau couloir effondré, faisant leur route sur des plateformes qui n'étaient que des restes de la gloire passée, avant de retrouver de nouveau un vrai couloir… se terminant en cul de sac par une porte semblable. Ace remarqua néanmoins des fontaines. Quatre, le long des murs, faisant jaillir de l'eau de la bouche d'un animal de pierre pour tomber sur le sol dans des caniveaux. Edward se retourna sur lui-même pour trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte, mais Kidd l'avait devancé. Il se tenait devant l'un des blocs de pierre qui était effondré au sol._

 _\- Le mécanisme de la porte doit est endommagé. On va trouver un autre chemin. Suis-moi, Kenway !_

 _Ace vit Kidd escalader le mur et sauter sur les gargouilles mayas pour se glisser dans une brèche du mur à droite. Sans rien dire, il suivit le mouvement, se glissant dans le même trou._

 _Sans chercher à comprendre, Ace sauta et se retrouva sur ce qu'il restait de la base d'un pilier, puis marcha sur ce qu'il restait du pilier pour se retrouver dans un trou énorme dans le sol._

 _\- SAUTE ! lui cria Kidd depuis en bas._

« T'es pas bien, tu vas pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Sabo.

« Leap of Faith, my brother ! » se contenta de répondre Ace.

 _Il se redressa sur le bord du pilier et sauta, les bras en croix._

 _Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant son frère s'étrangler d'effroi._

 _Le pirate fila en vitesse vers le vide sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'une faible lueur l'éclaire et lui montre un trou d'eau qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. En une fraction de seconde, Kenway changea sa position. Au lieu de se préparer à faire un plat certainement mortel au vu de sa vitesse, il s'orienta la tête la première vers l'eau en positionnant ses bras pour faire un parfait plongeon._

 _Le choc avec l'eau glaciale le désarçonna un instant, avant qu'il ne remonte à la surface. Faux espoir. Kidd, toujours à la flotte malgré le fait qu'il claquait des dents, inspira profondément avant de plonger. De mauvaise grâce, Edward le suivit._

 _L'eau était claire, avec une étrange variété d'algue diffusant une lueur bleutée sur le passage rocheux. Kenway nagea à la poursuite de Kidd dans les boyaux aquatiques des ruines, ils tournèrent à un coude sur la gauche, avant que Kidd ne remonte. Kenway suivit le mouvement et les deux pirates se retrouvèrent dans une mini poche d'air et un plafond à un cheveu de leur crâne._

 _\- Il te reste de l'air dans les poumons ? demanda Kidd avec une voix un poil plus aiguë._

 _\- Assez pour te maudire avec Marco, Kidd ! rétorqua Kenway._

 _Kidd esquissa un sourire et plongea de nouveau. Kenway suivit le mouvement, retournant dans le boyau. Ils prirent de nouveau à gauche, suivirent pendant quelques instants le chemin, avant de passer vers la droite sur quelques mètres, de remonter et percer l'eau._

 _Ace resta sans voix. Et pour une fois, Kenway ne fit aucun commentaire._

 _Ils étaient dans une grotte immense. Si grande que de là où il se tenait, il était impossible de voir les parois. La lumière venait d'un trou dans le plafond. Et devant… une immense pyramide maya les narguait depuis le sommet d'un ravin. Ravin au fond duquel ils se trouvaient. Kidd était un peu plus loin, nageant vers le bord._

 _\- Ce trésor doit en valoir le coup, commenta Kenway._

 _\- Un trésor... Ouais… répéta Kidd avec un ton narquois._

 _Ils se hissèrent sur la berge_

 _\- J'espère que ce qui nous attend au bout de ce chemin en vaudra la peine, grinça Kenway en percevant l'intonation de son ami._

 _\- Ça, ça dépendra de toi, lui répliqua le brun._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

 _\- Ce que tu t'apprêtes à découvrir risque de te faire tourner la tête. J'espère que tu résisteras au choc, se moqua clairement Kidd, de plus en plus sarcastique alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la grotte._

 _\- Je compte pas te décevoir, répondit Edward avec défi._

 _\- VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE JACASSER QUAND VOUS VOULEZ, YOI ! rugit la voix de Marco depuis le sommet._

« Maa, vous avez droit à un sacré comité d'accueil ! » ironisa Sabo.

 _\- J'ai plein de questions pour toi, foutu Phénix ! rugit Kenway en commença l'escalade du ravin._

 _\- ET RIEN NE ME FORCE A TE RÉPONDRE ! MÉRITES-TU QUE JE TE RÉPONDE, D'AILLEURS ?!_

 _Kidd ne chercha pas à cacher le petit rire qui le secoua, même quand Edward lui jeta un regard noir._

 _La roche devint ruine. D'abord avec des piliers décoratifs gravés à même la roche grise. Puis, des pierres taillées et des bas-reliefs. Lentement, sûrement, ils se hissèrent vers le sommet du temple où les attendait Marco. En se tordant le cou, on pouvait voir ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Au vu des dégâts causés par le temps, ils devaient faire des détours dans leur escalade, et même déranger les chauves-souris qui avaient fait leur nid ici._

 _Finalement, ils arrivèrent au sommet, là où les attendait Marco, toujours avec un éternel carnet en main. Il le referma et le glissa dans sa sacoche, avant de se tourner vers la plazza que découvraient les deux autres pirates. Malgré le temps, l'endroit n'avait pas perdu son caractère mystique et sa beauté. D'immenses piliers qui avaient dû avoir des couleurs vives autrefois bordaient le vide et devant eux, au centre des dalles, un bassin, d'où émanait une étrange lueur bleutée, se tenait, encadré par deux escaliers, dont la précision des marches n'avait pas survécu au temps. D'un pas alerte, comme s'il était chez lui, Marco prit la tête du petit groupe. En passant à proximité du bassin, Ace comprit l'origine de la lueur._

 _Des plumes._

 _Tout un tas de plumes étaient dedans, aussi flamboyantes que si Marco venait de se les arracher._

 _\- Tu as essayé de te déplumer ? demanda Kenway._

 _\- Iie. C'est un don à ceux que j'ai perdu. J'offre une plume au temple à chaque fois que je viens ici, yoi, répondit Marco. Ce n'est pas le seul lieu auquel je fais ce genre d'offrande._

 _Vu la quantité de plumes, Marco avait dû venir ici régulièrement. Kenway lui demanda des précisions, mais Marco lui redemanda s'il méritait qu'il y réponde._

 _Ils gravirent avec un certain respect les trente-six marches de l'escalier pour arriver sur une nouvelle placette. Le mur du fond montrait un visage grimaçant rouge, typique de l'architecture maya. De chaque côté, deux énormes piliers avec des blocs de pierre. L'un était au sol, l'autre en l'air. Au centre de la placette, un immense cercle était dessiné au sol et en son centre, une sorte de système de roue était installé avec des barres pour permettre de pousser._

 _\- Alors, c'est ÇA ? Le grand trésor que ton mentor voulait que je voie ? En tout cas, ça ne ressemble pas à celui qu'ils appelaient le Sage, commenta Kenway avec déception._

 _Marco sauta et parvint à foutre une claque dans le crâne de Kenway._

 _\- Prends ton mal en patience, gamin. Il reste encore une énigme à résoudre, yoi._

 _\- Ces statues ressemblent à celles qu'on a déjà vues, mais des dessins y sont gravés, pointa Kidd._

 _En effet, outre les deux blocs de pierre accrochés au pilier, il y en avait un troisième positionné sur le cercle. Ils étaient colorés et représentaient des têtes d'animaux : oiseau, crocodile et jaguar. De plus, on avait trois couleurs légèrement éteintes par le temps. Vert pour l'oiseau, bleu pour le crocodile et rouge pour le jaguar. Couleurs qui étaient répercutées sur le cercle au sol. Kenway s'avança et observa l'immense anneau coloré. Le bloc bleu était dans la partie rouge, encadré par des animaux différents des blocs. En examinant les autres parties, on pouvait voir une sorte d'encastrement de la taille des blocs._

 _\- Il y a aussi des dessins gravés sur le sol, mais ils sont différents, pointa Kenway._

 _\- Il doit exister une correspondance. Mais laquelle... Les animaux des statues et ceux gravés au sol sont différents. Tu vois, Edward ? commenta Kidd en observant lui aussi l'anneau._

 _\- Je vous laisse chercher, ça vous fera du bien de travailler vos méninges, yoi, sourit narquoisement Marco en se hissant sur le bloc vert à terre et au milieu de la partie rouge._

 _\- Tu connais la solution de l'énigme ? s'étonna Kenway._

 _\- Tu ne mérites pas pour l'instant que je partage toute mon histoire avec toi, yoi._

 _Kenway poussa un soupir frustré qui fit rire Sabo et Ace, avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur l'énigme devant eux._

 _\- D'un côté les prédateurs, de l'autre les proies, finit par réaliser Kenway._

 _\- Reste à savoir quelle proie il faut associer à quel prédateur, grinça Kidd qui ne connaissait visiblement pas la réponse._

 _\- C'est ça ! Voilà le lien ! Tu dois associer chaque prédateur à sa proie !_

 _Marco eu un petit rire devant l'air de Kenway quand il réalisa le lien._

 _\- Le levier permet peut-être de déplacer les dessins au sol, supposa Kidd._

 _\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, pointa Edward._

 _\- Pas que, yoi. Allez, petit indice._

 _Marco sauta aisément l'immense distance entre son perchoir et le bloc rouge qui était en hauteur sur son pilier, pour atterrir avec élégance et finesse sur le sommet. En réponse, le bloc s'abaissa sur la partie en bleu qu'il y avait au-dessous, et celui d'en face se souleva le long du pilier._

 _\- Vous avez compris le système ou vous avez besoin d'un autre décodeur ? demanda narquoisement le Phénix sur son nouveau siège._

 _Les deux autres se regardèrent et se mirent en marche pour résoudre l'énigme. Ils se saisirent chacun d'une des barres sortant du levier et poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. En réponse, l'anneau de couleur bougea. Faisant alterner les blocs, ils parvinrent à mettre d'abord le crocodile au milieu des poissons._

 _En réponse, le mur du fond s'ouvrit en son centre, le rendant un peu plus humain dans de la pierre rouge, avec des sortes de bigoudis dorés pour faire les cheveux, mais conservant toujours la grimace maya._

 _Ils continuèrent leur action, et cette fois, le jaguar trouva son gibier._

 _De nouveau, le visage sur le relief au fond s'ouvrit, accentuant la ressemblance avec l'être humain, dans de la pierre jaune, mais toujours aussi grimaçant._

 _Et enfin le dernier bloc, l'oiseau, trouva sa place._

 _Le mur final s'ouvrit sur une statue plus grande qu'un homme, représentant une tête verte aux traits anguleux mais très humaine. De la roche noire représentait une moustache noire qui partait du nez pour descendre de chaque côté de la bouche. Mais le plus improbable, c'était ses yeux._

 _Malgré le fait qu'ils soient de pierre, ils dégageaient une sorte de haine immuable avec un éclat de folie et d'espoir dedans. De plus, ils étaient vairons. L'œil gauche était bleu, et le gauche marron, presque ambré._

 _\- C'est vrai... C'est lui, le Sage. Mais cette chose doit avoir des centaines d'années… commenta Kenway abasourdi._

\- _Plus encore. T'es sûr que c'est bien lui, yoi ? demanda Marco._

 _\- Oui. Ses yeux sont inimitables._

 _Marco jura alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous du portait plus vrai que nature du Sage._

 _\- Et les Templiers t'ont dit pourquoi ils voulaient ce Sage ? s'enquit Kidd._

 _\- Ils ont mis quelques gouttes de son sang dans un cube en verre, se remémora Kenway._

 _\- Comme celui-ci ?_

 _Kidd s'était accroupi près de la statue et avait ramassé un cube de verre qui traînait par terre._

 _\- Oui. Ils voulaient aussi l'interroger sur l'Observatoire, mais il s'est échappé._

 _Marco porta sa main à l'étrange pendentif à son cou et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe._

« Nahualt. C'est la langue Aztèque. Un instant je traduis… Voilà. Il vient de dire : "une troisième clef qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour." Il se pourrait que son mystérieux pendentif soit le même principe que ces cubes et contienne du sang.» conclut Ritsu.

« Une clef pour quoi ? » s'enquit Ace.

« Ce mystérieux Observatoire, puisque tout le monde court après ça. Ton temps imparti est écoulé, frérot. » commenta Sabo.

 _Ace quitta la simulation alors que Kidd, Kenway et Marco partaient des ruines par un passage dérobé derrière la statue._


	12. Mauvais Moments

**Bonsoir à tous !  
**

 **Nouveau chapitre et cette fois, sortez les mouchoirs, je vous l'avais dit, j'ai des chapitres déprimant en réserve.**

 **J'ai trouvé une nouvelle manifestation pour le Bleeding Effect. On a les hallucinations, les pertes de connaissances, les difficultés à se différencier de l'ancêtre quand on revient sur des lieux où il a vécu... mais là, j'en rajoute une couche, et c'est pas pour le mieux (comme quoi, Ace a quand même une bonne raison de repousser Marco sur l'ide de revenir dans l'équipage).**

 **Oh et que ceux qui ont incarné Altaïr lève la main, il est parmi nous aujourd'hui !**

 **Enfin, sur ce, je vous remercie pour les commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**

 **Arya39 : C'est aussi idiot que lui. je suis surpris qu'Ace se soit pas foutu de lui. Et merci pour ton message, t'es la seconde à me l'avoir souhaité (mon père t'a devancé de quelques minutes), et franchement, je pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. J'attends plus que la date du tiens pour te rendre le plaisir ! :D  
**

 **Oh et vous savez pas le pire ? Ce chapitre est dans les docs à publier depuis 5 jours et il a fallu que ma bêta m'envoie le suivant pour me faire réaliser que j'avais oublier quelque chose -_- Même si je le nie, je suis une blonde.**

* * *

 _Depuis qu'Al-Mualim avait fait semblant de l'exécuter pour le destituer de tout ce qui avait fait de lui un maître Assassin, Altaïr avait travaillé dur et couru aux quatre coins de la Terre Sainte._

 _Cette fois, Al Mualim l'envoyait à Acre._

 _En passant au bureau de Acre, il annonça les renseignements obtenus durant sa petite enquête faite au préalable :_

 _\- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit et je me suis renseigné._

 _\- Parle, nous verrons bien, lui dit le vieil Assassin dans sa robe bleutée qu'il avait par-dessus sa bure blanche._

 _\- L'armée de Guillaume ou plutôt Guglielmo del Monferrato en impose, et il se fait appeler Maître par ses hommes._

 _Le responsable du bureau prit de quoi noter et attendit qu'Altaïr développe, retranscrivant les informations que lui transmettait l'ex-Maître Assassin._

 _\- Et il n'a pas que des amis parmi les Chrétiens. Lui et le Roi Richard ne s'entendent pas vraiment._

 _\- C'est exact qu'ils n'ont jamais été proches._

 _\- C'est une chance pour moi, pointa Altaïr en essayant de cacher au mieux sa satisfaction. La visite de Richard l'a énervé. Guillaume se retirera dans sa forteresse pour ruminer sa rancœur. Il sera distrait, je pourrais intervenir._

 _Le vieil homme continua de noter les informations et regarda Altaïr de dessous sa capuche blanche._

 _\- Tu en es certain ?_

 _\- Aussi certain que possible, assura Altaïr. Et si ça évolue, j'aviserai._

 _La plume blanche que tira le responsable du bureau voulait tout dire._

 _\- Alors, tu as ma bénédiction. Mets fin aux jours de Guillaume, que cette cité soit enfin libre._

 _Altaïr se saisit de la plume en disant qu'il ne reviendrait qu'une fois sa mission accomplie. Echouer serait rajouter un peu plus de honte sur son déshonneur._

 _Il avait quitté le bureau par la fameuse entrée secrète dans le plafond. Ainsi, il avait parcouru la ville par le haut et les toits, profitant de la lumière de l'après-midi pour parvenir jusqu'à sa cible. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de la côte rocheuse et escarpée, passant comme une ombre blanche par-dessus les gardes chrétiens qui avait investi la cité. Il se retint très fort de coller son poing dans la figure ou même sa lame dans la gorge d'un orateur qui criait pour les Templiers des mensonges sur les Assassins._

 _Ils ne savaient rien d'eux, pourquoi parlaient-ils donc ?_

 _Enfin, Altaïr retrouva le sol et se mêla à la foule amassée sur le parvis devant le pont menant à la citadelle de Acre où les étendards blancs et rouges signifiaient clairement son appartenance au roi Richard Cœur de Lion. Un son de trompette lui fit esquisser un mince sourire._

 _Le Roi était là._

 _\- Trois mille âmes, Guillaume ! Je croyais qu'ils devaient être gardés prisonniers et qu'ils seraient ensuite échangés contre nos hommes ! grondait le souverain en quittant la forteresse sur le dos de son cheval de guerre._

 _Derrière le souverain, une escorte de six soldats en lourdes armures de plates le suivait sur leur propre monture._

 _Même si le cortège avançait au pas, Guillaume devait marcher à pas rapides pour rester au même niveau que son souverain (chose pas très facile au vu de sa propre armure)._

 _\- Les sarrasins n'auraient jamais honoré leurs engagements jusqu'au bout ! protestait Guillaume. Vous savez que c'est la vérité ! Je vous ai rendu service._

 _Parlaient-ils du récent Massacre de Ayyadieh_ ***** _? Ce n'était donc pas Richard qui l'avait ordonné ? Celui où tant de prisonniers sarrasins avaient perdu la vie, en compagnie, d'après la rumeur, de femmes et d'enfants ?_

 _Le commentaire de Guillaume fit rire jaune le Roi._

 _Altaïr se rapprocha au maximum sans pour autant passer le cordon de sécurité humain qui protégeait le passage du cortège du Roi._

 _\- Ooooh oui, un grand service, en effet !_

 _Richard fit arrêter sa monture et dit avec colère au soldat à ses pieds :_

 _\- Cela va renforcer les convictions de nos ennemis. Ils se battront avec plus d'ardeurs encore !_

 _\- Je connais très bien nos ennemis ! réfuta Guillaume. Au contraire, loin de s'enhardir, ils trembleront de peur !_

 _\- Ah ? Et comment pourriez-vous si bien connaître leurs intentions ? Vous qui avez délaissé le champ de bataille pour la politique !_

 _Richard fit tourner son cheval autour de Guillaume en le toisant de haut._

 _\- J'ai fait ce qui était utile ! Ce qui était juste !_

 _Des nuages passèrent devant le soleil, plongeant la scène dans la pénombre, mais Altaïr voyait toujours aussi bien les deux hommes se crier dessus._

 _\- Je pensais que vous aviez juré de défendre la cause de Dieu ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voie ! Non ! Vous faites tout le contraire !_

 _Et le cheval retrouva la tête du cortège à l'arrêt._

 _\- Vous tenez des propos très durs à mon égard, sire. Depuis tout ce temps, j'espérais avoir gagné votre confiance, se défendit maladroitement Guillaume._

 _\- Vous régnez déjà sur Acre en mon nom, mon cher Guillaume ! N'est-ce pas là une preuve de confiance ?! Briguez-vous ma couronne ?! rugit Richard en élevant la voix._

 _\- Vous vous égarez ! protesta Guillaume en imitant le même volume que son souverain. Cela devient une habitude !_

 _\- Il suffit, cette conversation n'a que trop duré. J'ai une guerre à mener, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard._

 _Et Guillaume ne put que regarder le cortège militaire s'éloigner du fort :_

 _\- Aussi ne vais-je pas vous retarder,_ majesté.

 _Le mot prenait une tournure presque insultante dans la bouche de Guillaume mais Richard filait déjà au galop. Guillaume le regarda disparaître avant de grommeler :_

 _\- Je crains qu'un homme comme lui n'ait pas sa place dans notre nouveau monde._

 _Tenant son épée contre lui pour qu'elle ne se balance pas, il marcha d'un pas vif vers le fort, exigeant de parler rapidement avec les troupes. Il voulait être certain que chacun remplirait son rôle. Toute négligence serait sévèrement punie._

 _Guillaume n'était pas d'humeur, c'était certain._

 _Suivant la foule, Altaïr se glissa dans le fort._

* * *

Sabo frappa à la porte d'Ace et fronça les sourcils.

Pas de réponse, pourtant, c'était évident qu'il devait être dedans.

Il recula d'un pas, les bras croisés, une moue vexée.

C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de passer dans son studio après la simulation.

Sabo essaya de nouveau, mais toujours aucune réponse. Collant son oreille à la porte, il essaya de percevoir du mouvement, mais c'était juste deux trois murmures dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas qui lui parvinrent.

Sabo se détourna de la porte en voyant l'ascenseur s'activer et arriver à leur étage. Bob, un air hyper sérieux sur le visage débarqua, Shaun avec lui, pale comme un linge.

\- Eteins l'oreillette, siffla Bob.

\- Je l'ai pas, rétorqua Sabo. J'ai que le Communicateur et encore, il est éteint.

Il montra la tablette à l'écran noir qu'il avait en main.

\- Tu peux ouvrir ? demanda Shaun à Bob.

Pour toute réponse, Bob s'assit par terre, devant la porte et tira de son grand manteau rouge un micro-ordinateur portable.

\- J'y travaille.

Sabo sentit son estomac se nouer.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Dès qu'on ouvre la porte, tu poses pas de question et tu le plaques au sol, avec autant de brutalité que possible, demanda Shaun à Sabo. Tu as le plus de force de nous trois.

* * *

 _Altaïr avait cherché partout, mais aucun succès. Il entendait Guillaume, mais toutes les voies menant à lui étaient gardées._

 _Puisque par la terre, il ne pouvait pas passer, alors, il passa par les toits._

 _Ce fut compliqué, il dut mettre à terre des archers afin de pouvoir accéder au cœur de la forteresse où se cachait Guillaume. Il l'entendait houspiller clairement ses hommes._

 _Il venait de tuer un énième archer et avait le point de vue parfait sur sa cible quand son regard fut attiré par une tour._

 _Collé contre le mur pour ne pas se faire voir, Altaïr pesa le pour et le contre… avant de se laisser aller à sa petite envie._

 _Il était un aigle, fait pour les hauteurs. Un prédateur des cieux tombant des nuages pour prendre ses proies._

 _Agilement, il escalada le mur pour arriver sur le haut de la muraille qui menait à la tour._

 _Il l'escalada._

 _Il grimpa haut, très haut. Peut-être trop haut pour qu'un humain puisse survivre à une telle chute. Mais il était un Assassin. Même si on lui avait retiré son rang, il restait un Maître de l'Assassinat dans ses compétences._

 _Quand il jugea avoir atteint sa limite en hauteur il regarda en bas, à plus d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Guillaume beuglait sur ses troupes. Il venait de tuer deux hommes qui remettaient en question sa façon de faire._

 _Fermant les yeux, jugeant le bon timing, Altaïr se jeta dans le vide._

 _Son ombre dessina pendant un instant la forme vague d'un oiseau au-dessus de Guillaume, avant qu'il ne tombe sur lui, sa lame secrète lui traversant le dos. La chute lui coupa presque le souffle, mais il avait assez d'énergie pour entendre la confession de cet homme… jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de poing dans le visage qui le sonna presque._

 _Par réflexe, il se releva, sa lame secrète toujours dehors, et fit face à son assaillant qui s'était relevé. Etrangement, il ne tira pas son arme et ne fit aucun signe à deux des soldats les plus proches de lui de l'aider à le maîtriser._

 _\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'échapper à cet assassinat, pointa Altaïr._

 _Guillaume parla, mais les mots ne firent aucun sens aux oreilles d'Altaïr._

 _Etrange, il avait pourtant fait un effort d'apprendre la langue des Croisés._

* * *

Sabo avait raison de se faire du souci.

Quand la porte s'était ouverte, Sabo avait vu son frère au milieu de ce qui était une sorte de saut. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait dit et tenté de la plaquer à terre, sauf que voilà, Ace avait modifié sa position au dernier moment et Sabo s'était retrouvé au-dessous, la lame secrète épinglant sa chemise au sol au ras de sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas l'arme qui lui avait fait peur.

C'était les yeux d'Ace.

Ils étaient vitreux, presque voilés.

Sabo avait envoyé un coup dans la tempe de son frangin, le forçant à rouler plus loin, afin de se relever. Ace s'était relevé, méfiant, une posture souple, penchée vers l'avant, le visage légèrement incliné comme s'il regardait Sabo de dessous une capuche. La lame secrète n'avait pas été rangée.

Quand il parla, ce fut une voix sinueuse qui s'adressa à lui dans une langue qui ne connaissait pas.

\- Ace… range ton arme et parle quelque chose de plus compréhensible, je te prie, demanda Sabo en montrant ses mains dans un geste qu'il voulut apaisant.

En réponse, Ace fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et rétracta sa lame secrète pour porter une main à son dos. Il devait chercher quelque chose qu'il en trouva pas, parce qu'il jura (ou du moins, Sabo supposa) et retourna à l'assaut avec une seule lame secrète, forçant Sabo à parer et esquiver au max les coups.

Shaun et Bob cherchaient chacun une idée pour sortir Ace de ce qui semblait être une transe, quand le British remarqua quelque chose : Ace n'utilisait qu'une seule lame. Et c'était celle de la main auquel il manquait un doigt.

\- Altaïr !

En réponse, Ace le regarda un instant, les yeux plissés, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres avant de répondre quelque chose et repartir à l'assaut de Sabo.

\- Pardon ? demanda Bob.

\- Il est en train de revivre un des assassinats d'Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, expliqua Shaun. Altaïr ne connaissait que des rudiments d'anglais et de japonais. Et encore, c'était la langue parlée il y a longtemps ! C'est un assassin syrien de l'époque des Croisades !

\- Et ça m'aide en quoi !? demanda Sabo en esquivant au mieux une lame qui passa à un cheveu de sa carotide.

\- Il te prend pour sa cible ! Faut le réveiller !

\- Couvrez-moi ! demanda Bob.

Il longea les murs jusqu'à la table renversée, pendant que Sabo essayait de manœuvrer son frère pour qu'il n'ait plus Bob dans son champ de vision… tout en essayant de sauvegarder sa peau.

Craaac !

Ace s'effondra lourdement à terre alors que Bob jetait sur le côté ce qui fut un jour une chaise. Shaun jeta un œil dans le couloir, s'assurant que personne n'ait rien vu, avant de fermer la porte.

Au sol, Hiken grognait en se tenant le crâne. Qu'il jure comme seul un pirate du Shin Sekai le pouvait rassura tout le monde.

\- Ace ? appela Sabo avec hésitation.

\- Non, le Père Noël… pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne ?

Ace se redressa en grognant, se tenant la tête et regarda son poignet, perplexe de voir la lame secrète dehors. Son regard tomba sur les morceaux de la chaise, puis les trois hommes dans la pièce… Bob notamment le regardait avec un étrange rictus, comme s'il fixait une bombe à retardement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici ?

Shaun s'avança et posa un genou devant Ace. Il lui prit fermement le visage dans une main et regarda dans les yeux du pirate à terre.

\- T'es vraiment atteint, commenta tristement Shaun.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté qu'il me manque une case, pointa Ace qui ne comprenait pas le vrai sens des paroles du British.

\- D'où ça sort, ce truc ? demanda Bob.

\- L'Animus, Lennon. C'est un des effets secondaires, sous sa manifestation violente, du Bleeding Effect. Desmond nous a fait plus d'une crise à ce sujet. C'était d'abord des pertes de connaissance, puis il nous faisait des remakes d'assassinat.

\- What ?! Oi ! J'ai dû m'endormir ! Où est le mal ! s'indigna Ace en essayant de noyer le poisson.

\- A d'autres, Portgas. J'ai vu les ravages de l'Animus sur Desmond, tu ne vas pas me faire avaler tes conneries.

\- Et ils vont commercialiser cette abomination ? s'indigna Bob.

\- La limite d'utilisation en cession de trois heures n'est pas pour rien. Tu as besoin d'être examiné, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Portgas. Le Révolutionnaire. Soit tu bouges maintenant, soit on s'en charge pour le faire évacuer.

Ace se releva d'un bond quand il entendit ça.

\- M'évacuer ? Mais vous êtes pas bien ! J'ai pas fini !

\- Ace, je m'en fous que tu es fini ou pas. Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé de ton état ?! s'indigna Sabo.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Et Luffy est Vegapunk. Ne me mens pas.

Ace plissa les yeux.

\- Occupez-vous de vos miches, et foutez-moi la paix. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Non, Ace, tu joues avec ta santé mentale ! Putain, tu m'as épinglé au sol !

\- On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas réveiller les somnambules ?

\- Ce n'est pas du somnambulisme, pointa Bob. Même un somnambule paranoïaque ne réagirait pas comme ça. Il faudrait que tu aies en plus un dédoublement de personnalité !

\- Tu n'as eu aucune réaction à ton nom, Ace. Tu as réagi seulement quand Shaun-san t'a appelé _Altaïr_ , pointa Sabo.

\- Je vais bien, vous en faîtes pas.

Et Ace leur sourit.

\- Et moi qui pensais avoir tout connu niveau tête de mule, avec Desmond… soupira Shaun en se massant le nez sous ses lunettes.

Sans rien dire de plus, Ace ramassa ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir.

* * *

Sabo retrouva son frangin lisant un magazine dans un fauteuil dans une anti-chambre à part de l'étage Echantillon 17.

En silence, Sabo s'assit à côté de lui avec un bouquin. Ace lui jeta un bref regard, avant de rapporter son attention aux pages glacées de sa lecture.

C'était mieux que rien, puisqu'il était impossible de mettre la main sur un foutu journal sur cette île qui ne soit pas une version arrangée de ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

\- Machiavel était un sacré cas, grommela Ace. Mais il était potable.

Sabo regarda son livre. Oui, c'était bien Machiavel l'auteur.

\- Tu parles d'expérience ? demanda Sabo.

\- Mhmhm…

Sabo referma son livre et soupira en se massant le front.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de _ça_ ?

\- Parce que tu te fais des cheveux blancs pour rien.

\- Eh bien, si, je m'en fais pour une bonne raison, parce que si tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais, ça veut dire que tu veux ma mort et que tu m'as attaqué volontairement.

Ace soupira et referma brutalement le magazine. Il le jeta sur la pile à côté de son fauteuil et joignit ses mains entre ses genoux.

\- Très bien. Tu veux que je m'excuse, je m'excuse. Je me croyais à Acre, faisant le record de l'assassinat aérien du point le plus haut sur Guillaume de Montferrat.

Ace appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Tu peux pas continuer comme ça, Ace. Tu as besoin d'un psy.

\- C'est pas un maboul qui fouinera dans mon crâne qui m'aidera. J'ai besoin d'un lavage de cerveau. J'ai passé tellement de temps dans l'Animus, des heures, parfois des jours entiers. Je suis un danger public. C'est pour ça que je dois rester ici et que tu dois partir. D'une, je veux pas que tu finisses comme moi, de deux, ce n'est pas ta guerre et de trois, je ne veux pas blesser les gens auxquels je tiens.

\- Est-ce ta guerre pour autant, Ace ?

\- Je suis un Assassin au milieu d'une cellule des Templiers. Donc oui.

Ace se tut brutalement quand l'une des portes vitrées s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un ressortit de la zone de sécurité niveau 1. Gardant la tête basse, les mains entre les genoux, immobile, il écouta les pas s'éloigner. Sabo fut presque surpris de voir le gars (un type banal certainement sans la moindre importance) lui adresser quelques banalités de l'entreprise, ignorant totalement Ace qui était pourtant à côté de lui. Une fois la zone libre, Ace se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce. Il savait déjà que ce gars en était le dernier occupant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Sabo.

Ace se contenta de passer son communicateur devant le symbole du 1 là où aurait dû être une poignée et une serrure sur la porte, et elle s'ouvrit automatiquement.

\- Je fais l'une des choses pour lesquelles je reste encore ici. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait de Desmond, murmura Ace. Ritsu, tu m'entends ?

« _En ligne. Que puis-je pour toi ? »_

\- Serais-tu capable d'infiltrer le système de surveillance pour tromper les caméras de surveillance de la zone de niveau un ?

« _Patiente… Et c'est bon. Fais ce que tu as à faire, personne ne verra rien. »_

Ace entra dans la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les Animus.

\- Tu veux m'aider ? Aide-moi à craquer ces machines, grinça Ace en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de l'un des quatre animus du coin.

\- Tu sais que c'est la spécialité du Pyrobarbare et qu'on irait plus vite avec son aide.

\- Et l'impliquer dans mes affaires ? Non merci.

Ace avait déjà commencé à pianoter comme lui avait dit de procéder ce drôle d'informaticien pour craquer la machine. Il cherchait les moindres infos qui l'aiguilleraient sur la localisation de la dépouille de Desmond.

\- T'as dit que ton ancêtre italien s'appelait Ezio Auditore ? demanda brusquement Sabo alors qu'il bossait dans son coin dans le même but.

Ace détourna la tête des croquis et photos d'artéfacts de la Première Civilisation dont un des infâme Crâne de Cristal (c'était quoi cette histoire ? Une fonction de projection et d'enregistrement ? Mais d'où ça sortait ?) qu'il avait trouvé dans ses recherches pour confirmer l'information à Sabo.

\- Pourquoi la question ?

\- Eh bien, je suis tombé sur un portrait d'un pape et dans la description on dit que ton aïeul aurait tenté de le discréditer.

Ace laissa son Animus, n'ayant rien trouvé dedans, et alla rejoindre Sabo qui lui montra le fichier. C'était un portrait de Rodrigo Borgia. Ouuuh, Ace détestait cet homme du fond de ses tripes. Certainement à cause d'Ezio, mais l'homme était une horreur dans son ambition d'utiliser la force des Templiers pour ses propres buts. Si les autres avaient une idéologie visant à une paix finale, Rodrigo ne voulait le pouvoir _que_ pour le pouvoir.

Sabo pointa du doigt la description sous le portrait du Pape. _Grands esprits de l'Histoire_ … ce gars avait mis Rome à genoux !

\- Je hais ce spaniard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent… grinça Ace.

\- Rodrigo Borgia, né Roderic Llançol. Connu comme Pape Alexandre VI. Un clerc bon vivant. Peu importe son nom, Rodrigo Borgia a servi de Grand Maître des Templiers de 476 jusqu'à sa mort à l'âge de 72 ans. Pendant trop longtemps, cet homme de foi et de passion a souffert sous la campagne mensongère menée par son ennemi Ezio Auditore. Qu'il soit à présent célébrer et graver dans les mémoires pour sa vision progressive et son attention particulière sur les valeurs de la famille.

\- Quelle bande de cons ! J'étais là quand le spaniard a essayé d'empoisonner son fils Cesare ! Il a fait pendre haut et court la quasi-totalité des Auditore ! Pietro avait à peine dix ans !

\- Calme, Ace…

\- Si je m'écoutais, je foutrais un Hiken dans cette connerie. Tch.

Et Ace se détourna pour aller fouiller un autre Animus, celui où il avait trouvé l'autopsie de Desmond à la base. Encore une fois, Sabo trouva quelque chose d'intérêt après avoir changé d'Animus.

\- Ace… je crois que tu devrais écouter ça.

Ace cessa de ronchonner et leva la tête alors que Sabo diffusait un fichier vocal qu'il avait trouvé dans les tréfonds du dernier Animus.

C'était un homme qui parlait. D'après le ton de sa voix, il devait être jeune, entre vingt et trente ans.

\- « **Salut p'pa… Ah euh… tu sais, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai ce souvenir de toi qui n'arrête pas de me revenir…** »

Ace s'était levé et s'était rapproché de l'Animus en silence pour écouter de plus près le message audio.

\- « **…He… j'y pense tout le temps quand je travaille ou avant d'aller me coucher. Parce que… en fait… il me calme… je crois. Quand j'en ai parlé à Ace, je me suis presque attendu à ce qu'il se foute de moi, mais il m'a avoué être jaloux…** »

Sabo tourna la tête vers son frère mais Ace ne le regardait pas, un air triste sur le visage, le regard fixer sur l'ordinateur.

\- C'est Desmond, explicita Ace avec une voix faible.

\- « **Je devais avoir quatorze ans à l'époque. T'essayais de m'apprendre à marcher sans faire de bruit Aha… tu t'souviens ? Tu m'apprenais à contrôler les sons que je faisais quand je me déplaçais…** »

Si c'était typique de la formation des Assassins, ça expliquait que Sabo n'ait rien entendu quand son frère avait fait sa crise tout à l'heure, outre quand il avait parlé.

\- « **… Je comprends ces choses maintenant. Mais à l'époque…je… je dois dire que… que je te prenais vraiment pour un chieur… eh… Alors… ouais, je me souviens. Tu m'as dit que tu allais remonter dans ta chambre, et t'asseoir dos à la porte pour lire un livre. Il fallait que j'attende au moins un quart d'heure avant de monter et te taper sur l'épaule sans que tu m'entendes… Je me souviens même du livre que tu lisais ! Celui du capitaine Jonhson. Et tu m'as dit que si je me plantais, je devrais recommencer… Alors, t'es monté. Et j'ai attendu. Attendu. _Attendu_. _Attendu..._ Ahahaha ! Il m'a fallu _quatre heures_ avant de me décider ! Et même après tout ce temps, ça m'a pris vingt minutes rien que pour rejoindre le pied de l'escalier. Et une demi-heure pour le monter. Et ensuite dix minutes pour parcourir le couloir et arriver devant ta porte… j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur… et j'espérais _tellement_ que tu sois en train de dormir. Mais non. Pas toi. T'étais toujours en train de lire. J'ai failli me chier dessus ahah ! Mais dix minutes plus tard, je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre cinquante de toi… et là… au moment où je posais le pied par terre… j't'ai vu bouger. C'était presque… _imperceptible_. Mais t'avais bougé. Je me suis dit que… que j'avais peut-être rêvé… mais j'savais que tu m'avais entendu… et toi… t'as rien dit... »**

Sabo regarda de nouveau son frère en l'entendant chuchoter avec la mémoire. Ace avait fermé les yeux pour empêcher des larmes de couler.

\- « **Tu as simplement regardé ta montre, attrapé ton verre, bu une gorgée et repris ta lecture… Mais j'savais que j'm'étais planté… toi… t'as pas dit un mot… Je… J'ai pas compris pourquoi… Ensuite, j'ai tendu le bras et j't'ai tapé sur l'épaule… et toi tu t'es retourné et alors t'as dit « _Ooooh ! Ma-gni-fi-que !_ » Et tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Mais t'as rien dit. Mais j'étais tellement _furieux_ , papa. J'avais envie de te gueuler dessus… Je… j'avais foiré mon coup ! Et tu le savais parfaitement ! Et t'as rien dit. Et j't'en ai voulu. Pendant des semaines ! Je te trouvais… condescendant envers moi. J'étais sûr que tu te disais que je serai jamais à la hauteur de tes espérances… Mais il y a quelques années… j'ai fini par comprendre… _T'as regardé ta montre_. C'était ça l'indice ? Hein ? Tu m'as laissé gagner parce que j'avais fait preuve de _patience_. Et que ça t'avait impressionné… »**

En silence, Sabo regarda les larmes d'Ace dévaler les joues tachetées du brun malgré ses paupières closes. Il s'était de nouveau tu.

\- « **Tu sais, je crois qu'à cet instant, tu t'es dit qu'il valait mieux être mon père que mon Mentor… Hm… Je crois qu'à tes yeux… c'était la même chose… Mais, quoi qu'il en soit… je suis content de savoir que mon père et mon Mentor veillaient sur moi ces fois-là… Je l'ai pas compris à l'époque… Aujourd'hui, à discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'a eu ni l'un ni l'autre… je crois que je comprends**. »

Et l'enregistrement s'arrêta.

Ace essuya frénétiquement ses yeux pour masquer ses larmes et Sabo fit exprès de détourner le regard.

\- C'est signalé comme étant le mémo numéro 3. On a fouillé toutes les machines, mais rien de plus. Je suis désolé, Ace.

\- Il n'est pas mort à cause de toi, ne t'excuse pas. Envoie l'enregistrement, souffla Ace.

Sabo lança le téléchargement sur le Communicateur de son frère et ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce.

\- Café ? proposa Sabo alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

Ace haussa des épaules. Ils grimpèrent dans l'habitacle et montèrent jusqu'aux studios. Sabo posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et le guida jusqu'au sien. Il le fit entrer en le poussant dans le dos et referma la porte derrière eux. Ace se laissa tomber sur une chaise à la table pendant que son frère faisait la boisson magique et cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

Bientôt, une tasse fumante fut déposée devant le brun qui remercia d'une voix morne le blond.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demanda Sabo.

Ace ferma les yeux en buvant une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

\- Je sais plus… c'est… c'est la seconde fois que je bouge pendant un de ces moments. Habituellement, c'est pendant mon sommeil ou alors, je m'effondre comme si je faisais une crise de narcolepsie. Comment vous avez su qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal ?

\- Je ne savais rien, jusqu'à ce que le Pyrobarbare et Shaun-san débarquent. Shaun-san m'a dit que Ritsu l'avait averti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle m'a vu devant ta porte par la caméra de surveillance du couloir. Lennon-san donnait un cours particulier sur la meilleure méthode de faire du café à Shaun-san à cet instant. D'où le pourquoi il a été impliqué. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit clairement dès le premier jour ce qu'il en était réellement de ton état ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein ? A part t'inquiéter et vouloir me couver, tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus qu'aujourd'hui. On a joué avec ma mémoire génétique et j'en paye le prix. On vient tout juste de se retrouver, Sab'. Je voulais pas briser ta joie de me retrouver en te disant que je deviens fou. Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Tu l'as clairement vu… je suis de moins en moins capable de différencier ce que j'ai fait de ce que mes aïeuls ont accompli. Il y a peu, je pensais encore qu'Al Mualim était mon Mentor et qu'il avait trahi notre Ordre. Ou alors, je pensais aussi m'être introduit dans les jardins privés du Château Saint Ange et entendre Lucrezia Borgia jouer à 'il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout' en songeant à un acteur de théâtre, alors que son rôle principal était de réchauffer le lit de son frère Cesare.

Ace reposa sa tasse pour jouer avec un motif invisible de la table en bois, du bout des doigts.

\- Je me suis fait une raison. J'ai déjà dit à Marco que je ne reviendrais pas, même s'il semble pas l'accepter. Je suis condamné, Sabo, je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on s'échine pour moi.

Le coup de poing noir de Haki sur son crâne le fit grogner.

\- T'es un foutu dépressif. Si t'étais pas le feu, je t'aurai forcé à avaler des litres de glace au chocolat pour te remonter le moral. Luffy a pas réussi à changer ça, chez toi. T'es incapable de penser positivement. Arrête de te dire et de te croire condamner. Il doit bien y avoir une solution. T'es le dix-huitième gars passant par-là…

\- Les autres sont tous morts, Sabo. Warren certes, à cause de Desmond, de ce que je sais, mais les raisons de la mort de Desmond lui-même, c'est une énigme.

\- C'est le moment de briser cette chaîne. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, Ace.

\- Non, Sabo. J'ai des choses à finir, ici. Occupe-toi de ta peau, et laisse-moi gérer la mienne.

\- Tu es un irresponsable doublé d'un suicidaire, et tu veux que je te laisse ainsi ?!

Ace se contenta de sourire tristement en terminant son café.

\- Tout est permis.

* * *

 *** L'évènement est réel et il a eu lieu le 20 août 1191. Après la perte d'Acre, Richard Cœur de Lion tenta de négocier avec Saladin : il lui livrait un large nombre de prisonniers en échange de la Vraie Croix du Christ, plus une grosse rançon et un bon nombre de captifs croisés. Saladin joua sur le temps afin de prendre contact avec ses armées musulmanes, cependant, Richard perçut la supercherie et lui donna un délai d'un mois. Le délai expirait, il exécuta donc les otages sur une colline du nom de Ayyadieh à proximité d'Acre, devant le campement bondé de Saladin. 3000 soldats sont morts, plus des femmes et des enfants qui les accompagnaient apparemment.**


	13. Bipolaire

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous !**

 **Et cette fois, on attaque sur l'histoire de Marco (on rajoute une couche) Si j'étais honnête, je dirais même qu'on va beaucoup parler de lui et le voir (que ce soit hors et dans l'Animus).  
**

 **Vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre.**

* * *

Rebecca regarda tristement les Shirohige lire le rapport qu'avait fait Shaun pour eux, suite à la crise de la veille d'Ace. Malgré leur poker face à toute épreuve, elle pouvait percevoir leur peine, leur douleur et leur colère.

Marco avait été le premier à le lire et depuis, il avait joint ses mains pour appuyer son nez dessus, le regard perdu sur le bois de la table à laquelle ses hommes, lui et Rebecca étaient assis.

\- Il n'y a aucune solution ? demanda Jozu.

\- Outre lui effacer la mémoire, aucune. Mais le problème avec cette méthode, c'est qu'on prendrait le risque d'effacer ses propres souvenirs. C'est pas le genre de pratique qu'on utilise par chez nous, mais celle utilisée quelques fois par les Templiers est loin d'être sélective. Dans l'immédiat, le mieux à faire, ça serait de l'éloigner de l'Animus. Mais… il s'y accroche.

\- Il dit avoir quelque chose à finir ? devina Izou.

Rebecca hocha tristement la tête.

\- C'est tout lui, grommela Edwin qui était le remplaçant (pour le coup temporaire) d'Ace parmi les commandants.

\- Merci des infos, on avisera pour la suite. Notre but est toujours de le récupérer, peu importe sa situation actuelle. On a juste un nouvel objectif en plus, yoi. La réunion est finie.

Les Commandants se levèrent sous l'ordre sous-entendu de Marco qui fit pourtant signe à Rebecca de rester. Pour le coup, l'Assassin se déplaça pour se rapprocher de l'homme au lieu de rester à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Merci de votre aide, yoi, commença Marco.

\- Portgas est autant un Assassin qu'un pirate. On a tous à y gagner en le sortant de là autrement qu'entre quatre planches. Et puis, notre organisation a une dette envers vous, Marco-san, lui répondit Rebecca en prenant place.

\- C'est justement à ce sujet que je voulais vous parler en privé. Pourquoi une dette ? Je pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour vous, yoi. Sauf peut-être par inadvertance.

Rebecca eut une grimace.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire est, par essence, incomplet. Les documents que nous avions à ce sujet ont tous été détruits. Tout ce qu'il nous reste, c'est quelques écrits de certains de nos agents, des personnes mortes pour certaines depuis des siècles, des extraits que Portgas a sélectionné dans ses simulations et qu'il nous a interdit de voir avant que vous ne les visionniez… et ceci.

Délicatement, Rebecca déposa un collier sur la table et le poussa vers Marco qui le prit entre ses doigts. C'était une chaînette en or soutenant une goutte de cristal, au sein de quoi se trouvait une tache rouge sang.

* * *

 _Il tendait le cristal à quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas._

 _\- J'ai réussi, ...-dono Tenez._

 _Deux mains repoussèrent le cristal et lui firent refermer ses doigts autour avec une délicatesse toute féminine._

 _\- Garde-le. Tu nous survivras à tous. Tu dois t'assurer_ qu'elle _n'arrive jamais à son but._

* * *

\- Marco-san ?

Marco papillonna des yeux et revint sur terre.

\- Navré, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que c'est, yoi ?

\- Nous l'ignorons. On sait juste que c'est à vous.

\- Je me souviens pas d'avoir eu un bijou pareil. Mais si vous me le donnez…

Haussant les épaules, Marco se le passa au cou.

\- Marco-san… excusez mes questions indiscrètes mais… vous avez quel âge ? demanda Rebecca.

Marco leva un sourcil, perplexe du changement de sujet.

\- Une quarantaine d'année, je dirais, yoi.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas certain ?

Le silence de Marco voulait tout dire. Rebecca ouvrit sa sacoche et commença à sortir une tablette avec des écouteurs en posant une autre question :

\- A quand remonte votre plus vieux souvenir ?

Marco se raidit, se remémorant les cris des esclaves et le rire des Tenryuubito. Le claquement du fouet sur sa chair… la cage à oiseau…

\- Quand avez-vous consommé votre akuma no mi ? continua Rebecca

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, yoi. Et pour votre première question, je n'ai envie d'y répondre.

\- Mari joa ? Nous sommes au courant. Et c'est là où, de ce que je sais, réside notre échec et pour le coup, notre dette. Nous devions assurer votre protection et nous avons lamentablement échoué.

Elle fit glisser la tablette sur la table jusqu'à Marco (totalement perplexe sur pourquoi les Assassins auraient dû protéger un gosse) qui la prit. Il mit les écouteurs allant avec et lança le fichier vidéo qui était déjà ouvert et en pause.

La vidéo semblait filmer le cheminement de quelqu'un dans une île pirate. C'était pris à la première personne. Les lieux semblaient familiers à Marco sans qu'il ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Il remontait une rue de terre battue mélangée à du sable jusqu'à une structure en bois s'élevant autour d'un gros arbre. Du sommet tombaient des rires, de la musique et des chants. Un homme grand et noir attendait au pied de l'escalier et grimpa quand la caméra arriva à son niveau, discutant d'affaires pirates, notamment de réparation et de recrutement. Ils arrivèrent au sommet, dans ce qui devait être une taverne en plein air. Il y avait quelques clients, certains affreusement familiers, mais Marco tomba des nues quand son regard tomba sur un gamin au bar. Son soupçon se confirma quand le garçon offrit une choppe d'alcool au black avant de retourner à sa place pour reprendre sa propre boisson.

C'était lui.

C'était son propre reflet, tel qu'il avait été quand il avait tout juste dix ans. Certes, moins chétif, plus fier et orgueilleux qu'il l'avait été (la faute à l'esclavage), mais c'était lui. Il retomba des nues quand sa mini-copie annonça son âge.

Il arrêta la vidéo et reposa sans la moindre délicatesse l'objet sur la table.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est loin d'être drôle, yoi.

\- Ceci est extrait des souvenirs que Portgas lui-même étudie. Un souvenir de son aïeul Edward Kenway.

Même si le nom semblait lui être familier, Marco resta butté.

\- Soyez logique, je peux pas avoir cinq cents ans !

\- Exact…

Le sourire victorieux devint une mâchoire à terre quand Rebecca termina sa phrase.

\- Votre âge exact a été perdu dans la destruction de Ohara. Mais les soupçons que nous avons disent que vous êtes assez vieux pour avoir vu le Siècle Perdu. Assez vieux pour être certainement le dernier homme sur terre à avoir connu les Précurseurs. A avoir certainement connu Adam et Eve.

* * *

Bob retrouva Ace dans un petit coin tranquille de l'étage, assis sur un pouf avec Sabo, lui montrant sur une carte une partie de ce qui devait être un océan.

\- T'es masochiste, commenta Bob en guise de salutation.

Cela fit renifler avec hilarité Ace.

\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Donc, toute cette zone dans le South Blue, c'est ce qu'on appelle le Pacifique Sud, à ne pas confondre avec la même zone qu'on retrouve dans le West Blue qui est le Pacifique Nord.

\- D'acoooord… comprit Sabo. J'ai jamais étudié la géographie en dehors d'East Blue et de quelques îles de la Grand Line… je comprends mieux.

\- C'est tordu, se contenta de dire Ace en roulant la carte.

\- La Grand Line est la chose la plus tordue du monde, mais elle passe pour banal, commenta Bob. Tu vas pas retourner dans l'Animus, quand même.

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Peine perdue, j'ai essayé toutes les méthodes, soupira Sabo en voyant Bob ouvrir la bouche.

L'homme la referma et haussa des épaules.

\- C'est ta santé mentale. J'ai fait remonter l'info à mes _amis._ On va faire ce qu'il faut pour prévenir la commercialisation de cet objet et s'assurer que ça fasse un flop monumental qui le retirera rapidement de la vente. Difficile, l'histoire d'Aveline a eu beaucoup de succès et on a fait un travail de titan pour montrer la vérité dedans.

Ace hocha la tête et Bob retourna à son propre bureau.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il manque, pointa Ace. Des chants.

\- Des chants ? répéta Sabo avec perplexité.

\- Oui ! A part dans les tavernes, on n'en trouve pas. Mais les shanty, tu crois que ça sert à quoi ? Nooon, me dis pas que tu connais pas les shantys !

Les deux frères s'étaient levés pour se diriger vers leur propre bureau.

\- Il est où le gosse qui voulait devenir pirate ? demanda à voix basse Ace.

\- Il a oublié son rêve le jour où un Tenryuubito lui a tiré dessus.

\- Mélanie-san ! Garneau ! Je voulais vous voir !

Les deux chefs de projet venaient de sortir du bureau de Mélanie. Au vu de la tête de la mauve, elle s'était faite remonter les bretelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, Dawn ? demanda Mélanie.

\- J'ai déjà étudié les pirates -il ignora le bref sourcil amusé de Garneau- et j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose qu'on pourrait rajouter dans le futur jeu pour le rendre plus convivial. L'Animus en lui-même fait marche rapide sur les moments de navigation, alors que c'est une donnée essentielle ! On pourrait rajouter des tempêtes de façon aléatoire pour mettre un peu plus de piment… des parties de pêche excitantes, comme une partie de harponnage de requin bouledogue… sans parler qu'un pirate, ça _chante_. Entre deux passages clefs de l'histoire, on pourrait mettre en place une sorte de course contre la montre. Le joueur doit user du Free Running pour poursuivre une partition de musique avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, et une fois la partition attrapée, paf ! A chaque fois qu'il navigue en mer, il aura droit à un chant marin ! Ça rendra la chose plus vivante !

\- Chant marin ? répéta Garneau.

\- _Cheerly man !_ _Leave her Johnny !_ _Bully in the Alley ! Fish in the Sea !_ Il en a tant ! Bon, si c'est trop compliqué, on peut peut-être diffuser juste une partie. Et si le joueur est curieux, on pourrait rajouter une base de données avec une bref résumé du chant et les paroles ! Vous en pensez quoi ?!

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, pointa Mélanie à son supérieur.

\- Exact, répondit Olivier. Bonne initiative. Vu qu'on a deux autres jeux en préparation sur la même époque, on pourrait peut-être y songer pour eux aussi. Je vais en faire part aux responsables.

\- Connor, c'est ça ? demanda Sabo. Lennon-san m'en a brièvement parlé.

\- Oui, c'est le dernier de la lignée échantillon 17. L'autre est fait à un autre étage à partir d'une base de données différente. D'ailleurs, tu as avancé sur la mission que je t'ai demandée, Curly ?

Sabo eu un soupir apparemment désespéré.

\- Il faudra rajouter un traducteur instantané dans le jeu ou faire appel à un linguiste. De grosses séquences du jeu sont dans des langues autres que le japonais. Je me démerde pour l'anglais, et Dawn s'en sort très bien en espagnol, mais on a aussi des séquences dans des langues aborigènes. Les recherches ne sont pas facilitées.

\- Je vois. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Continuez votre travail tous les deux.

Et Olivier s'éloigna.

\- Beau boulot tous les deux ! félicita Mélanie avec un sourire.

Et elle retourna à son bureau.

Sans le regarder, Sabo présenta son poing à son frère qui y cogna le sien sans le regarder non plus mais avec une esquisse de sourire. Tous deux savaient tromper leur monde, fallait pas croire.

\- T'as fumé… y'a que ça pour expliquer ta bonne humeur, soupira Sabo alors qu'ils allaient enfin se mettre au boulot.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être de bonne humeur quand je passe du temps avec mon frère ? demanda innocemment Ace. Je commence ou tu commences ?

\- J'y vais.

Sabo enfila le casque et plongea de nouveau dans l'univers de Kenway.

* * *

 _Ils étaient sortis de la caverne et Kenway devait poursuivre Kidd, qui lui-même suivait Marco qui volait devant eux._

 _\- Jim ! appela Edward._

 _James ne répondit pas, continuant sa course._

 _Marco plongea brusquement entre deux arbres de la jungle et reprit forme humaine, cessant de courir._

 _Le doigt sur la bouche était un signe de faire silence et ils se rapprochèrent du bord d'un éperon rocheux où se tenait déjà Ah Tabai qui observait quelque chose devant lui malgré la nuit. Il se détourna de son observation pour se tourner vers Kenway._

 _\- La statue du temple, était-ce l'homme que tu as vu à La Havane ? demanda le Mentor Assassin avec son accent à couper au couteau._

 _Sabo s'interrogea sur le ton de voix de l'homme. Pourquoi parlait-il si doucement ?_

 _\- Son portrait craché, oui, confirma Kenway en parlant par instinct tout aussi bas._

 _\- Donc, un autre Sage a été trouvé, nota Ah Tabai. La course vers l'Observatoire recommence._

 _\- Cet homme est un danger. Il ne peut pas rester en vie, yoi, dit lentement Marco en fixant très sérieusement l'indigène._

 _Il porta ensuite son regard sur Kidd._

 _\- Nous le savons, mais tout comme les Templiers, nous avons aussi besoin de lui, soupira Ah Tabai._

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'on chuchote ? demanda Kenway._

 _\- Oooh non, on chuchote à cause de **tes** conneries, yoi, grinça Marco._

 _Ah Tabai saisit Kenway par le coude et l'entraîna vers le bord de l'éperon rocheux._

 _\- Tout est ta faute, capitaine Kenway, lui dit avec haine Ah Tabai bien qu'il continua de parler bas. Les cartes que tu as vendues aux Templiers les ont conduits droit sur nous ! Les agents de deux empires connaissent désormais l'emplacement de nos bases._

 _Des coups de feu percèrent la nuit, les faisant tous sursauter._

 _Kenway regarda en face et le juron d'Ace était parfaitement adéquat avec le fond de la pensée de Sabo._

 _Le village des Assassins était construit autour de ruines Maya. Et partout où ils regardaient, des soldats anglais patrouillaient ou alors surveillaient des prisonniers. Des prisonniers Assassins, mais aussi pirates. Tout cela était visible grâce à la lueur de torches et de feux de camp._

 _Ah Tabai et Marco s'éloignèrent._

 _\- Tu es responsable de tout ça, à toi de rétablir la balance, se contenta de dire le petit blond._

 _\- Laissez-moi faire, Mentor, Marco, demanda Kidd._

 _Edward se retourna vers eux. Les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder James._

 _\- Ils ont l'équipage d'Edward à leur merci, en plus des nôtres. J'ignore quelle valeur il attache à leurs vies, mais il est certain que je ne laisserai pas les miens dans cette impasse, dit hargneusement Ah Tabai._

 _Sur cela, Ah Tabai et Marco s'en allèrent. Kidd jeta une sarbacane et des fléchettes à Kenway, lui disant qu'ainsi, il ferait moins de victimes._

 _Des fléchettes furies et soporifiques._

« Je déteste ton aïeul, Ace » grommela Sabo.

« Je rajoute ton nom sur la liste. »

 _Sabo chargea une des fléchettes dans la sarbacane, visa et tira sur un garde à proximité. La fléchette fit rapidement et silencieusement son œuvre et le garde s'effondra, endormi._

 _Comme le pointa Kidd, c'était à la fois efficace et silencieux._

 _Lui et Kidd sautèrent au bas de leur perchoir pour se diriger vers le soldat endormi et l'achevèrent._

 _Et c'est ainsi que commença la mission de sauvetage, chacun de son côté._

 _Se faire repérer serait signer la mort de tout le monde. Alors, Sabo usa de son talent. Talent acquis au sein de la Révolution. L'infiltration, se fondre dans le décor._

« Voyez-vous ça… monsieur est un expert ! » nota Ace en le voyant faire.

 _Sabo ne faisait aucun geste inutile et il avait vite comprit le principe de la Vision d'Aigle. Il sécurisait un lieu avant de libérer quiconque._

 _Si les pirates étaient reconnaissants, les Assassins l'étaient pas trop._

 _On servait des discours du style : « tu as ma gratitude, mais pas mon pardon » ou alors « tu agis par gentillesse ou par culpabilité ? ». Comment leur en vouloir, il était responsable de tout ce bordel._

 _Entre ruines et jungle, Sabo faisait couler quand il le fallait le sang des anglais pour libérer les prisonniers. Quand il arriva au sommet d'une pyramide maya qui surplombait une place, il se sentit malade._

 _La plazza était couverte de cadavres et le sang, coulant entre les pierres, teintait de rouge les rigoles qui la bordaient._

 _Pendant son sauvetage, Sabo apprit le coupable de cette mission et donc de ce massacre (outre Kenway). Il était question d'un esclavagiste du nom de Prince. Laurens Prins. Un esclavagiste. Un négrier._

 _Au fur et à mesure qu'il libérait des gars, les anglais perdaient du terrain. D'autres Assassins se joignaient à la lutte._

* * *

 _Sabo retrouva Kidd sur la berge qui observait un navire d'une longue vue._

 _\- Qui observes-tu ? demanda Kenway._

 _Kidd lui donna la longue vue et lui montra une tête grisonnante._

 _\- Tu vois cette misérable crapule ? C'est Laurens Prins, un négrier batave. Il vit comme un roi à la Jamaïque. Ici, dans le South Blue, c'est de lui en priorité que je dois protéger Marco tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé une taille correcte pour se défendre._

 _Sabo observa la frégate qui mouillait au large de Tulum et l'homme richement vêtu et assez âgé que Kidd avait identifié comme Prins._

 _\- Cela fait des années qu'on traque cette charogne ! Raaah ! Par l'enfer, on le tenait presque ! jura Kidd._

 _\- Vous êtes une bande de joyeux drilles, vous les Assassins, commenta Kenway. Vous faites vraiment peine à voir !_

« Il a conscience ou pas qu'il est majoritairement responsable de la présence de ce type ici et du massacre qu'il a causé ? » se demanda Sabo.

« Si tu m'entends plus, c'est que je suis allé me suicider devant ma généalogie. » grommela Ace en réponse.

 _Les buissons et les jeunes arbres s'écartèrent, laissant sortir Ah Tabai, deux assassins et Marco de la jungle. Kenway rendit la longue vue à Kidd qui la rangea dans son manteau._

 _\- Reste caché, Marco, qu'il ne réalise pas ta présence ici, ou ça ne finira jamais, demanda Kidd en montrant la frégate de la tête._

 _\- C'est pour ça que je suis à terre et pas dans le ciel, yoi. Kenway, Ah Tabai veut te parler._

 _\- Ah ?_

 _Kenway regarda l'assassin maya qui lui dit :_

 _\- Capitaine Kenway, tu disposes de nombreux talents._

 _\- Ah, le talent, c'est inné, répondit orgueilleusement Kenway._

« S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurai étranglé pour son arrogance » persifla Ace.

« T'étais pas mieux que lui, parfois. » pointa sournoisement Sabo.

« Non ?! »

« Siii… et Luffy ne comprenait pas que c'était tes moments d'orgueil qui nécessitaient une bonne aiguille pour dégonfler ton énorme tête. Il se contentait de te regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

« Traître. »

« Je me venge de ta tête de mule. Maintenant tais-toi que je puisse suivre. »

 _Ah Tabai n'était pas là pour complimenter Kenway et vu le sourire de Marco, pour le cas d'Edward, le petit blond était sur la même longueur d'onde que le maya._

 _\- Mais tu es grossier et arrogant. Tu parades dans un uniforme que tu n'as pas mérité._

 _Kenway se regarda des pieds à la tête et haussa des bras._

 _\- Ben quoi, tout est permis. C'est bien votre devise, non ?_

« Je vais lui en foutre une ! »

« Calme, Ace. »

 _L'idée devait être passée dans la tête de Ah Tabai vu comment il sera le poing, mais il ne répondit pas à la tentation._

 _\- Je t'absous de tes erreurs à la Havane et partout ailleurs, mais tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici._

 _Et Ah Tabai s'en alla._

 _\- Navré mon ami, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, s'excusa Kidd._

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas Kidd, Kenway l'a cherché, yoi, soupira Marco. S'enrichir pour s'enrichir n'apporte jamais que le malheur, Kenway. Réfléchis avant de faire ta prochaine connerie. C'est pour ça que si tu continues ton idée de revendre l'Observatoire au plus offrant,_ **je te tuerai** _. Purement et simplement. Et c'est pas le corps d'un enfant de douze ans qui m'en empêchera._

 _Et avec Kidd, Marco s'en alla, laissant Kenway en tête à tête avec ses erreurs._

* * *

Sabo eu un grognement en sortant de l'Animus. Il retira le casque, fit craquer ses cervicales et regarda son frère.

Ace prenait des notes par rapport à quelque chose que diffusait l'écran de l'Animus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sabo.

\- Ritsu vient d'analyser la séquence ADN correspondant à Kenway dans sa globalité et l'a comparée à des bases de données des Templiers, répondit Ace. Elle a trouvé des traces disant que Kenway est certainement intervenu pour sauver les différents bureaux assassins dans le South Blue, dans leur base de données, mais elle cherche les séquences associées dans l'ADN de Desmond.

« _De ce que je vois, le codage de ces souvenirs n'est pas suffisamment complet pour qu'on puisse obtenir quelque chose. Kenway a participé, mais on ne pourra peut-être rien voir »_ leur dit l'AI dans leur oreillette.

\- Merci Ritsu. Allez, c'est mon tour.

\- Ne sois pas con ! Pas dans ton état, protesta aussi bas que possible Sabo pour n'alerter personne.

Trop tard, Ace était déjà dans l'Animus.

\- Et moi qui croyais qu'on pouvait pas faire pire que Dragon niveau obstination, soupira le blond.

Et il se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran.

* * *

 _Ace se retrouva à une table de la taverne de Nassau en pénétrant dans l'Animus._

 _«_ Nous sommes en janvier 1117 » pointa Ritsu.

 _Ace regarda un instant autour de lui, sans rien voir d'intéressant et regarda le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Le dessin de la sphère armillaire._

 _\- Alors c'est ça la nouvelle Libertaia ? demanda quelqu'un d'une voix bourrue. Elle sent aussi mauvais que tous les rats que j'ai pillés ces derniers temps !_

 _Ace leva le regard en direction de la voix pour voir deux hommes avançant dans la taverne. Des pirates, certainement capitaines ou vice-capitaines au vu de leurs vêtements et de leur allure. Le premier avait un long manteau, typique des capitaines, agrémenté d'une petite écharpe autour de son cou. L'autre était plus coloré, vêtu de tissu brodé devant venir d'Orient, avec un bandana autour du crâne._

 _«_ Eh ben, en voilà des joyeux lurons » commenta Sabo.

« Sab', dans l'histoire des pirates, il n'y a qu'un gars vêtu avec ce type de fringues aussi richement brodés… C'est « Calico Jack » John Rackam » répondit Ace avec une claire admiration dans la voix de rencontrer un gars aussi renommé.

 _Le regard des nouveaux venus tomba sur Kenway qui les regarda en silence, sans rien dire._

 _\- Eh, c'est quoi ce regard ? J'te plais, c'est ça ?! se moqua le pirate aux broderies._

« Mais bien sûr ma mignonne ! Tu me laisses te prendre, ou tu préfères être dessus ?! » répondit Ace en imitant la voix stéréotypée des gays.

« Tu te moques ? » s'enquit Sabo.

« Je suis bi. Je m'implique pas sentimentalement parlant, mais s'il est question de s'amuser, je fais pas de chichi. »

« Trop d'informations, Portgas D. Ace. »

 _Le commentaire du nouveau venu tira un simple rictus amusé à Kenway qui répondit :_

 _\- Ta tenue me séduit. En général, ça veut dire une bourse pleine d'or. Enfin. Messieurs, bienvenus à Nassau. Ceux qui contribuent à notre liberté seront toujours bien reçus._

 _Et il se leva._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard dans son dos, sentant comme quelqu'un l'observant. Il remarqua une femme aux cheveux carmin assise à une table, mais ne put s'intéresser plus à elle parce que les nouveaux venus lui répondaient :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? On est dans un foutu monastère ? demanda le premier pirate._

 _\- Nous, on avait cru comprendre que, à Nassau, les gens faisaient ce qui leur plaisait, pointa Rackam._

 _Kenway n'eut pas à répondre. Quelqu'un le fit pour lui :_

 _\- Aye, tant qu'ils n'empêchent pas les autres d'en faire autant, c'est exact._

 _Edward, à l'instar d'Ace, ouvrit des yeux ronds sur le nouveau venu. Il le connaissait, la tenue n'avait pas changé, hormis un nombre ahurissant de flingues sur la poitrine à la magnifique plume noire qui ornait désormais le chapeau… mais wouhawe… comme quoi, une barbe, ça vous change un homme._

« La vache… je l'ai presque pas reconnu ! » s'étrangla Ace.

« C'est qui ? » s'enquit Sabo.

« Le premier Black Beard de l'Histoire. Edward Thatch. »

 _Edward n'était pas le seul à avoir été surpris._

 _\- Capitaine Thatch («_ tiens, il est plus le second d'Hornigold ? » s'étonna Ace), _j'y crois pas… que nous vaut cette magnifique toison ? demanda le pirate inconnu en faisant un geste vague sous le menton pour parler de la barbe de Thatch._

 _Vu que la barbe mangeait une belle partie de la poitrine, le mot « toison » était très approprié. On aurait dit un méchant de conte de fée avec ses cheveux tout aussi noirs qu'il s'était laissé pousser. Avec son air méchant et rusé, il rendait bien. Juste avec son look, la plupart des gens devaient se pisser dessus de peur !_

 _Kenway s'adossa à sa table pour assister au spectacle et attrapa sa bouteille d'alcool pour boire._

 _\- Pourquoi hisser le drapeau noir quand une barbe fait parfaitement l'affaire ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous faites si loin au nord, vous deux, plutôt. Arrête d'embêter la gamine, Marco, elle est trop jeune pour toi._

 _Kenway tourna la tête et avisa en effet Marco, accoudé à la table de la mystérieuse femme aux cheveux carmin, lui parlant à voix basse, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, la faisant rire et rougir. Marco fit un geste de la main vers Thatch, lui disant de pas s'occuper de lui et chuchota un 'on se voit plus tard, beauté', avant de se redresser._

 _\- Comment va ta mère ? A ce qu'on dit, le dernier gars qui lui est passé dessus est reparti déçu. Elle crie encore et toujours_ **mon** _nom, yoi, sourit malicieusement et moqueusement Marco en rejoignant Kenway._

 _Le pirate au long manteau serra les dents. Thatch le contourna pour rejoindre les deux blonds, attendant toujours une réponse._

 _\- On raconte que le Gouverneur de Cuba devrait recevoir sous peu une grosse livraison d'or d'un fort voisin._

 _Calico Jack sortit sa pipe et l'alluma en regardant son camarade distribuer l'information. Le simple fait qu'on parle d'or attira l'attention de tout le monde. Ou peut-être le fait qu'on parle de Torres pour Marco. Allez savoir._

 _\- Entre temps, cet or est là, à se languir de nous…_

 _Marco alla s'adosser à la rambarde de corde qui empêchait les clients de la taverne de tomber._

 _\- Le gouverneur Torres en personne. Ça me plaît beaucoup, commenta Kenway._

 _\- Si ce con pouvait crever, ça ferait un salopard de moins à la Rêverie de cette année, soupira Marco. Même s'il ne gouverne plus, il reste un politicien assez puissant pour avoir le droit d'y assister._

 _\- Tu t'intéresses à la politique ? interrogea Calico Jack._

 _Marco haussa des épaules._

 _\- Ma dernière nounou veut pas que je prenne part au moindre combat jusqu'à ce que je retrouve une taille correcte, donc, pas avant trois ans. J'ai trop de respect pour Kidd pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir. Donc, en attendant, je m'occupe comme je peux, yoi. Et ça implique s'intéresser à la politique, puisque je commence tout juste à avoir ce qu'il faut de nouveau en bas pour me distraire avec ces dames, yoi._

 _En disant ça, il offrit un sourire ravageur à la miss de tout à l'heure, et un petit clin d'œil. La demoiselle recommença à rougir._

« Oyaji et Thatch se seraient pissés dessus de rire s'ils avaient vu Marco ainsi. Monsieur coincé savait donc s'amuser à une époque ! » s'étrangla de rire Ace.

« Je veux son mode d'emploi ! Son guide de la drague pour les nuls ! Attends, Lennon vient de passer, Ritsu, rejoue-nous la scène, c'est à inscrire dans les annales.» renchérit Sabo tout aussi hilare.

* * *

Quelque part, Marco ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer.

* * *

Sabo se poussa de l'écran et pointa celui-ci à Bob qui regardait avec curiosité ce qu'il se passait pour que Sabo soit mort de rire. Ritsu venait de rembobiner la mémoire, montrant l'arrivée de Thatch, puis la scène de drague sans gêne du blond.

\- Il nous entend ? demanda Bob. Je bosse seul, donc, je sais pas.

Sabo lui passa son oreillette et Bob la mit à son oreille.

\- Dawn ? C'est Balthazar. T'as le numéro de denden de ton nouveau sup' ? Parce que je veux sa crème anti-ride et son secret de dragueur !

Bob eu un petit rire et rendit l'oreillette à Sabo. Celui-ci entendit clairement son frère mort de rire alors que Lennon s'en allait.

* * *

 _Une fois que tout le monde eu récupéré son calme, Ritsu relança la simulation._

 _Thatch, Kenway et Marco échangèrent presque ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une conversation télépathique. Alors, Thatch se saisit d'une bouteille et la leva en toast._

 _\- Bienvenus à Nassau, Capitaine Vane et monsieur Rackam !_

 _Il but une gorgée de la bouteille avant de la donner au nouvellement identifié capitaine Vane qui accepta la bouteille pour prendre une gorgée._

 _\- Bon, messieurs, puisque la jolie fille est prise par le Phénix, où est-ce qu'on peut trouver de la femme peu farouche ? s'enquit Calico Jack._

 _\- Par ici, les guida Thatch._

 _Marco attrapa la bouteille au passage et en but une gorgée, avant de tourner un regard sévère vers Kenway._

 _\- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé, yoi ? Réparer tes pots cassés ?_

 _\- J'ai commencé. Rhona à La Havane, le chef du bureau de Nassau, je sais plus son nom et la femme Tainos Opia. En sécurité._

 _Marco hocha la tête, satisfait, adressant de temps à autre des sourires à la demoiselle qui virait au rouge à chaque fois._

 _\- Comment tu fais, franchement ? ricana Kenway._

 _\- C'est une méthode que j'ai longuement affinée, Kenway. Tu ne vivras jamais assez longtemps pour en faire autant._

 _\- J'ai du mal surtout à croire que tu courbes l'échine devant une demande de Kidd._

 _\- C'est plus un pari. Je reste loin des combats pendant encore trois ans, et je gagne le pari._

 _\- Et l'issue t'apportera quoi ?_

 _Marco sourit mystérieusement._

 _\- Tu le sauras pas de moi. Passe mon bon souvenir à Torres. Dès que possible, je lui vole moi aussi dans les plumes, yoi._

 _Et Marco abandonna sa bouteille pour aller retrouver la jolie fille dans l'œil de qui il avait visiblement tapé. Kenway rangea son dessin avec un sourire pensif._

« Quelque chose me dit qu'on est bons pour envahir un fort » nota Ace.

« Maman est en bas. » intervint Ritsu.

Avec un soupir, Ace sortit de l'Animus. Si Rebecca voulait le voir…

* * *

\- Mais c'est que tu fais du progrès avec ton jus de chaussette, Shaun ! commenta Rebecca.

Shaun grommela dans sa barbe sans répondre.

L'ascenseur apparut à cet instant sur les deux frères. Rebecca fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond.

\- Le Révolutionnaire est ok, rassura Shaun à voix basse.

\- Ma coursière préférée… Rebecca-san, c'est ça ? salua Ace avec un grand sourire.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui s'est pris récemment pour Altaïr, il est de bonne humeur… commenta dans sa barbe Shaun, s'attirant le regard noir d'Ace.

\- Nouvelle livraison pour toi, bel homme, sourit Rebecca à Ace, avant de dire plus bas : j'ai montré la vidéo sans la voir auparavant au Phénix. Je crois bien que je l'ai cassé.

\- Il accepte ma démission ? demanda Ace tout aussi bas.

\- Nop.

Ace plissa les yeux avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de me venger.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour un gars que tu refuses de voir en face-à-face ? s'enquit patiemment Sabo.

\- Par étape. J'ai deux trois trucs pour vous.

Ace posa le paquet sur le stand de Shaun, ignorant l'indignation du British, et leva son communicateur.

\- Une archive contenant les extraits des dernières simulations impliquant Marco et quelque chose qui devrait revenir de droit au père de Desmond. Si vous voulez regarder les vidéos sur Marco, allez-y, j'ai eu la confirmation que je voulais de mon côté pour vous confier ce genre d'info.

Rebecca réceptionna sur son téléphone les fichiers en question.

\- Par contre… il y a une vidéo que j'aimerais que vous fassiez tourner dans l'équipage. La toute dernière. Voire peut-être… à Silver Rayleigh si vous mettez la main sur lui. **_(Bêta : Oh le pourri ! / Auteur : et comment :D)_**

\- Pas bien difficile, c'est un des nôtres. On l'a recruté suite à la mort de Roger, pointa Rebecca. Et si malgré la vidéo, que je soupçonne humiliante, il refuse la démission ?

\- Elle tournera sur le net.

\- Oh c'est vicieux, mec… approuva Sabo.

\- Si t'es sage, je te laisserai la faire tourner dans les rangs de la Révolution.

Sabo allait rire quand son sourire se figea, regardant vers l'entrée.

\- Oups ? Ne bouge pas, _Dawn_.

Ace se figea, perplexe et les deux Assassins se retournèrent.

\- Et merde… jura Shaun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace qui avait la tête figée penchée sur son communicateur.

\- Une de mes collègues. Je reviens, tu ne retournes pas dans la machine sans moi pour te surveiller.

Et Sabo descendit rapidement les marches pour rejoindre une femme qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall.

Ace eu un air perplexe, puis secoua la tête.

\- Enfin. J'en avais fini, pourtant. Avant de vous laisser vaquer à vos autres clients et de vous dire adieu avec regret, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, belle dame.

Et d'un geste de la main, un bouquet de fleur apparut. Des tulipes blanches, qu'il tendit à Rebecca avec une révérence.

\- Oh ! Non mais voyez-vous ça ! Il se prend pour qui ce gringalet !? commenta Shaun alors que Rebecca riait en acceptant les fleurs.

En les examinant, elle remarqua que le papier dans lequel les fleurs étaient enroulées était recouvert d'écritures.

\- Astucieux, sourit Rebecca.

\- Sur ce, gente dame, le devoir m'appelle.

Ace porta sa main avec le doigt manquant à son cœur, comme pour dire pour qui il bossait. Rebecca répondit au geste en portant la même main à son cœur, pliant son annulaire.

* * *

Sabo entraîna sa collègue dans une ruelle, le sang battant dans ses tempes.

C'était trop tôt. Ace n'était pas prêt. Son anonymat devait rester intact.

Sabo n'attendait que le moment où son frère se sentirait prêt à revenir sous les projecteurs pour crier sa joie à ses collègues d'avoir retrouvé une famille qu'il pensait perdue à jamais.

\- Tu n'as rien vu, Koala ! siffla Sabo en lâchant son amie pour lui faire face.

\- Rien vu !? Mais t'es malade ! Ce gars est un revenant et tu veux que je te dise « oui, j'ai rien vu » ?!

\- Oui ! J'attends que ça ! Je suis ton sup et c'est un ordre ! Ace n'est pas prêt. Il a besoin de temps. Je peux pas le lâcher comme ça dans la fosse aux lions, il est pas en état.

Koala se prit le nez entre ses deux mains, respirant profondément.

\- Admettons… c'eeeest lui, ta source anonyme sur la fumeuse théorie du complot que tu nous as sortie dans l'un de tes premiers rapports sur Abstergo ?

Sabo hocha la tête.

\- C'est abracadabrantesque.

\- Dis ça aux Assassins. Ils me tolèrent tout juste sur ce qui est les locaux de leur ennemi héréditaire.

\- Pourquoi ils s'intéressent à Portgas ?

\- Pourquoi Abstergo s'intéresse assez à Ace pour parvenir à concevoir un clone capable de tromper Luffy et tout le monde pour son exécution à Marine Ford et le conserver au chaud chez eux ?

Koala jeta un regard noir à Sabo.

\- Il n'a pas l'air prisonnier.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, il avait un anneau de kairoseki au bras. En le lui retirant, il s'est avéré qu'il y avait une bombe dedans qui, heureusement, n'a pas explosé. Il était ici depuis un mois quand j'ai débarqué. Avant, il était dans des locaux à Rome. D'après lui, il y a du progrès dans ses conditions de détentions. Je te parle pas des dégâts psychologiques.

\- Mais pourquoi le fourrer ici, là où tout le monde risque de le reconnaître ?

\- Koala… tu te souviens du rapport qu'on a eu des îles où Abstergo était quasiment au pouvoir ? Les informations sont contrôlées à un niveau assourdissant ! Avant d'intégrer mon poste, j'ai interrogé des gens. Sur vingt d'entre eux, quinze avait _vaguement_ entendu parler de Gol D. Roger. Les cinq derniers ne le connaissait pas. Sur ces vingt personnes, trois avait _vaguement_ entendu parler d'Ace. Il était un inconnu pour les autres. Le seul gars qui a reconnu Ace, c'est un _Erudito_. Le Pyrobarbare est infiltré dans la société.

Koala soupira et se massa le crâne d'une main, l'autre sur la hanche.

\- Ta parole que tu diras rien ? S'il te plaît, pour moi. J'ai retrouvé une loque à la place du gosse que j'ai connu. Laisse-moi l'aider à se refaire avant de crier ça sur tous les toits.

\- Ok, céda Koala devant le regard de chiot. Mais n'oublie pas ton job.

\- Justement, j'ai plusieurs choses à recommander. Dans tous les hostos contrôlés par Abstergo, il faut faire sauter les stocks de sang. Et voir s'il y a des traces d'un entrepôt pour ça. Ce n'est pas utilisé à des fins médicales. Il faut aussi trouver un moyen de retirer tout ce qui utilise la technologie Animus du marché. C'est en majeure partie pour ça qu'Ace n'est pas en état de reprendre les affaires.

\- Je transmettrai. Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement.

Sabo hocha la tête et laissa son amie là, pour retourner vers Abstergo.

Il jeta un œil à la fameuse statue de Borgia (il devrait demander à Ace de lui raconter vraiment ce qui s'était passé avec cet homme) et se préparait à entrer dans Abstergo quand il remarqua son frère en haut des marches, fixant avec tristesse quelque chose dans son dos.

L'attention de Sabo se fixa alors sur le reflet et il comprit.

Un homme se tenait derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la rue, une capuche sur la tête. Malgré ça, on pouvait voir deux yeux d'un bleu intense que Sabo n'avait vu qu'à deux endroits : l'Animus et son miroir.

Les deux pirates semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse qui se conclut par un geste négatif et triste de la tête d'Ace avant qu'il ne se détourne. Sabo se retourna vers là où s'était tenu le Phénix, mais l'homme était parti.

Marchant à pas rapides, courant presque, Sabo rejoignit son frère juste à l'instant où il entrait dans l'ascenseur.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot.

Sabo se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule et de la serrer fort.

Arrivés devant le bureau d'accueil de leur étage, Sabo relâcha son frère.

\- Merci. Merci d'être là, murmura Ace.

\- Une famille sert à ça.


	14. Visite à Torres

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre pour vous. Merci pour les commentaires, je dois dire que je me suis amusée avec cette scène de Marco dragueur (attendait de voir la réaction de Rayleigh, ça sera drôle).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Je lance un appât, voyons comment vous allez le prendre, parce que comme je l'ai dit à Mana, la beauté des mots est que je peux en faire ce que je veux sans que ça paraisse bizarre.**

 **Profitez du chapitre et à bientôt**

* * *

Ace n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler, alors, Sabo n'insista pas. En silence, comme vidé de toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait mystérieusement eue depuis ce matin, le pirate s'installa et reprit le casque de l'Animus.

\- Il te reste l'équivalent d'une heure, lui pointa Sabo.

Ace hocha la tête et se plongea dans l'Animus.

* * *

 _Retrouver le Jackdawn ne prit pas bien longtemps._

 _Ce qui fit que le navire eut du mal à rejoindre le fort à proximité de La Havane où attendait apparemment l'or, fut, qu'au beau milieu du chemin, une tempête tropicale leur tomba sur le nez._

« Fais chier… et cet abruti n'aurait pas pu me dire, « non, ne prends pas la mer maintenant ! » Nooon ! Il a préféré aller prendre du bon temps plutôt qu'aider un ami. » grogna Ace.

 _Avec agacement, il fit tourner la barre du navire pour éviter une trombe de son mieux, chassant la pluie de son visage d'un geste sec._

Sabo choisit sagement de faire comme Ritsu et de ne pas se manifester. Ace était énervé, pas la peine de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu… littéralement puisqu'il était question d'Hiken no Ace.

 _\- Regarde, la mer se dresse contre nous ! rugit Adéwalé quand deux tornades tentèrent de les prendre en tenaille._

« Ace ? » tenta brusquement Ritsu.

« QUOI ? » aboya le pirate.

« J'ai étudié la séquence pour avoir une idée de la destination à prendre, mais on t'a donné une erreur dans la localisation du fort… Il est plus proche de Kingston que de La Havane. »

 _Ace se frappa le crâne contre la barre sans qu'Adéwalé ne réagisse, trop occupé à crier des ordres pour échapper à la tempête._

 _Par souci de pacification, Ritsu fit apparaître un gros point vert à l'horizon pour le guider._

 _Intérieurement, Ace espéra que son aïeul avait tué Vane et Rackam. Pour la mauvaise information._

 _Parce que là, on l'envoyait presque du côté de Great Inagua._

 _Et on le faisait passer par une zone ultra surveillée et interdite à la navigation outre militaire et commerciale. S'il vous plaît, un brick avec un drapeau noir, vous croyez_ vraiment _que ça peut passer ?_

« J'ai pas la tête à ça, franchement. »

« Avance rapide ? » proposa Ritsu.

« Tu veux que je te remplace ? » proposa Sabo.

« T'as déjà fait ton quota d'heure. » lui pointa Ace.

« Et tu as besoin d'une bonne sieste. Je suis encore sain d'esprit. Une heure de plus ne me fera pas grand-chose. Ouste ou je demande à Ritsu de te déconnecter de force. »

* * *

L'échange se fit pendant que Ritsu faisait avance rapide sur la mémoire. Aussi, quand Sabo reprit la simulation, il était devant un fort maritime au petit matin.

 _De sa longue vue, il observa le bâtiment. C'était une forteresse avec les couleurs espagnoles et le symbole du Sekai Seifu et de la marine._

 _De hautes tours et une haute muraille se dressaient en défi à la mer qui s'était légèrement calmée._

 _De la longue vue, il parvint à apercevoir ce qui semblait être des mortiers et une ribambelle de canons._

 _Pour entrer, il allait devoir faire de la pagaille._

 _\- Alors ? demanda Kenway à Adéwalé. Tu vas faire quoi de ta part de l'or qu'on va prendre au Gouverneur Torres ? Rentrer en Afrique ? Parader comme un Roi ?_

 _Adéwalé cassa le mythe en quelques mots à Kenway :_

 _\- Je ne peux pas rentrer là où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Je suis né à Trinidad, esclave dès mon premier souffle._

 _Le noir rangea sa propre longue vue._

 _\- Hmm… fit Kenway en fronçant les sourcils. Mais tu ne te sentirais pas… plus chez toi là-bas ?_

* * *

« Il a conscience que ce qu'il dit est à la limite du racisme ? » grommela Ace.

« Je pense que le concept n'existait pas vraiment à l'époque. Ce sont certains lettrés qui commencent à se manifester contre. Je te ferai lire un jour un extrait de l'Esprit des Lois, de Montesquieu qui doit avoir été écrit un peu plus de vingt ans après cette époque. C'est un texte d'argumentation autodestructif qui, sous le couvert de faire presque l'éloge de l'esclavage, le dénigre. Après, de cette façon, il s'est tiré une balle dans le pied, puisque les négriers étaient rarement des gens de haute culture. J'ai participé à l'interception de bons nombres navires d'esclaves où les capitaines avaient placardé ce texte pour justifier leurs actes. »

« Garp ne m'a pas aidé, niveau culture, mais je suis preneur si tu veux bien prendre le temps de me l'expliquer. »

« Avec plaisir, frère. »

* * *

 _Sabo souriait. Il avait détourné son frère de ce qui le rongeait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant._

 _Adéwalé devait être habitué. Parce que si jamais il prit ombrage de la question, il choisit d'en rire. Jaune certes, mais il en rire._

 _\- Certainement autant que toi à Paris !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire dans le North Blue ? s'enquit Kenway._

 _\- La même chose que moi en Afrique._

 _Kenway eu un pauvre sourire, comprenant enfin ce qu'il en était._

 _\- Je vois._

 _Adéwalé ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant._

 _\- Avec cette couleur et cette voix, où veux-tu que je me sente à l'aise ? Cette nation ici, c'est ma meilleure chance !_

 _Il tendit les bras, désignant le navire autour d'eux, avant de s'adosser contre le bastingage._

 _\- C'est un pays appelé le Jackdaw ! Je connais le nom de tous les habitants et ils connaissent le mien ! On travaille ensemble, pas toujours par amour, mais pour tenir notre pays à flot !_

 _Le sourire de Kenway se fit plus grand._

 _\- Je crois comprendre, Adé. Si on doit se battre, on se battra pour le_ Jackdaw ! _Alors, on le prend ce fort ?_

 _\- Les tours, c'est le plus dangereux avec leurs mortiers. Ensuite, les murailles. Les canons ont moins d'amplitude._

 _\- Merci du conseil, je te savais pas expert._

 _\- C'est le second fort que j'attaque._

 _Sabo se saisit de la barre_

« Dois-je te laisser faire ou tu veux que je fasse avance rapide ? » demanda Ritsu.

« J'ai mieux. On a un clavier, non ? Je prends la barre et tu tires, frérot ? » sourit Sabo.

* * *

Ace poussa légèrement la chaise de son frère amorphe pour se rapprocher du clavier et se fit craquer les doigts, écoutant Ritsu attribuer les touches aux armes.

* * *

« Rapproche-toi, je vais faire un coup d'essai de chaque arme pour voir comment gérer de cette distance. » demanda Ace.

 _Avec un sourire machiavélique, Sabo fut plus content de se rapprocher._

 _Les mortiers à l'avant du navire se manifestèrent dans un gros bruit de canon. Le projectile monta en vitesse vers le ciel, avant de retomber comme de la pluie sur le fort._

 _Les pirates poussèrent des hurlements sauvages quand le tir fit mouche._

« Ok, j'ai un visuel de la distance. On va passer aux canons latéraux. Choisis ton côté. »

 _Sabo fit pivoter la barre, évitant au passage une riposte au mortier du fort sur son rocher._

 _\- Canon paré, cap'tain !_

 _\- Prêt à faire feu !_

 _\- On est paré cap'tain !_

 _Sabo n'avait pas encore réussi à orienter le navire correctement pour permettre de tester les autres canons, mais ça ne sembla pas gêner Ace qui de l'extérieur de l'Animus, usa de nouveau du mortier._

 _Cette fois, ce fut à côté._

 _Sabo jura._

 _Un brick espagnol vint se joindre à la danse._

 _«_ Unité mobile maritime de défense de Punta Guarico » identifia Ritsu.

« Et chiotte. Je peux pas me concentrer sur les deux à la fois. Ace, gère le fort, je prends les sapniards » jura Sabo.

« Le _Jackdaw_ a un éperon… si tu as des envies de rentre-dedans... »

« Je fais ça avec des filles, pas avec des navires, mais j'en prends note. »

 _Sabo manœuvra le navire et serra les dents de colère quand une bordée de canon s'abattit sur le bois solide du navire, l'endommageant légèrement._

 _«_ Kenway n'était pas idiot, malgré ses défauts. Il a fait renforcer au max la coque. Ça vaut presque du Bois d'Adam. » notifia Ace.

« Pas mal, mais ça m'aide pas. »

 _Sabo ordonna de faire feu avec les canons de gauche, pris en sandwich entre le fort et le brick. Cela lui tira un rictus satisfait quand il fit de gros dégâts. Il fit pivoter la barre d'un geste vif pour s'éloigner de la zone dangereuse et ne pas se faire avoir par de nouveaux tirs de mortier._

 _Quelques manœuvres, plus la poupe enfoncée après s'être fait éperonné par derrière, furent nécessaires pour trouver l'artillerie._

« Boum » fit Ace avec un sourire noir bien audible.

 _\- Feu sur l'artillerie ! rugit Sabo en montrant le point en question du doigt._

 _Les hommes du_ Jackdaw _se firent un plaisir de le faire._

 _Le brick partit en flammes._

 _Les mortiers du navire se manifestèrent de nouveau et en réponse, une des tours s'effondra lamentablement._

« Bien visé » félicita Sabo.

« Toi de même. Très beau feu d'artifice. »

 _Sabo évacua la zone, prenant de la distance pour ne pas se faire avoir au mortier. Un superbe travail d'équipe._

 _Avec leur tactique de Hit and Run, ils parvinrent à empêcher le_ Jackdaw _de finir en miettes au fond de l'eau._

 _Bientôt, les défenses succombèrent. Les mortiers et les canons se turent. Il était temps de passer à l'invasion. Le navire s'amarra au sud du fort et tout le monde fonça sur les ruines, et ce fut parti pour l'escalade dans les débris fumants et en flammes. Sabo grimpa un chemin en pente, arriva devant les portes fermées du fort, grimpa sur un mur pour arriver dans la cour._

« Attaque d'abord l'officier pour les calmer. » conseilla Ace.

« Et je dois le trouver comment dans ce bordel ? »

« A part qu'il sera en noir au milieu du jaune ? Vision d'Aigle, Sab'. »

 _Sans rien demander à personne, Ritsu activa la Vision d'Aigle. Seule une mer de bleu et de rouge lui apparut._

« Il n'est pas dans les environs immédiats, change d'endroit » conseilla l'AI.

 _Sabo sauta dans la cours. L'atmosphère était noircie par la fumée et cachait presque le ciel et la lumière du soleil. Ritsu désactiva la vision d'Aigle pour faciliter le déplacement du révolutionnaire._

« Chiche que t'es pas capable de l'assassiner en lui courant dessus » défia Ace.

« J'te montre quand tu veux » assura Sabo.

 _Sabo louvoya entre les soldats en jaune et les pirates en bleu, évitant les attaques et les barils de poudre perdus, pivotant sur lui-même de temps à autres avec ses épées pour dégager le chemin._

 _De temps en temps, il s'arrêta, et faisait le vide autour de lui pour activer la Vision d'Aigle._

 _Du haut d'un semblant d'escalier, Sabo finit par voir une tache dorée dans une cour intérieur._

 _Un homme en uniforme noir, un peu en retrait, hurlant des ordres._

 _Sabo fonça à toute vitesse sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol en lui enfonçant au passage ses lames secrètes dans la poitrine et le visage._

« Alors, c'est qui le pro ? » demanda narquoisement Sabo en se redressant sur le seul carré d'herbe encore intact.

« Chapeau bas, frérot. Je suis si ému, je t'ai bien appris ! Snif ! »

« Fous-toi de ma gueule. »

 _Sabo roula du chemin pour esquiver une attaque, se retourna en un mouvement fluide pour passer sous la garde du malabar armé d'une hache qui avait voulu l'avoir par derrière. Il se releva en un quart de second pour planter sous le menton les deux lames secrètes à ses poignets._

« C'est fichtrement pratique ces lames secrètes. C'est en vente libre ? »

« Demande à Shaun-san ou Rebecca-san.»

 _Le commandant mort, les combats cessèrent les uns après les autres. Il manquait plus que trouver l'or ou Torres._

 _Ce fut Torres qui fut trouvé dans une salle du fort… en train de boire son thé, à une grande table, entouré de sac d'or et observant une carte de South Blue._

 _Les pirates avaient ouvert les deux portes. Edward était au centre de l'avancée, Adéwalé à sa droite et les autres derrière eux. Sabo ignora la blague foireuse d'Ace, sur le gros flingue à la taille du noir pour écouter Kenway saluer Torres._

 _\- Je vous salue votre excellence, je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouver ici, disait sarcastiquement Edward._

 _Torres leva le nez de sa tasse et plissa des yeux._

 _\- Je connais ton visage, pirate. Mais tu portais un faux nom la ultima vez._

 _\- Ah oui, je me souviens… monsieur Walpole Duncan. Je le regrette encore, vous savez._

 _Sabo entendit des bruits suspicieux lui faisant dire que son frère se frapper le crâne contre quelque chose._

 _Kenway s'était rapproché de la table pour marcher devant comme un fauve, faisant courir ses doigts sur la table et les sacs d'or._

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un Grand Maître des Templiers fait aussi loin de son castillo ? demanda Kenway._

 _\- Je suis le seul que ça regarde, répondit hautainement Torres._

« La Noblesse de South Blue était déjà aussi coincée à l'époque ? » gémit Sabo avec peine.

« Celle d'East Blue n'est pas mieux… je me souviens d'un petit garçon blond avec une dent de lait en moins… »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Maaa, tout dépend par qui ! »

« Encore une fois, trop d'informations. »

 _La réponse de Torres n'était pas du goût de Kenway qui se pencha vers l'espagnol qui posa sa tasse sur la table._

 _\- Et si je te faisais manger tes lèvres, ça regarderait qui d'après toi ?_

 _Torres prit le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, avant de répondre :_

 _\- Il y a deux ans, nous avons pris la peine d'offrir une récompense à qui retrouverait le Sage._ _Alguien dice detenerlo, hoy en día. Este oro, c'est sa rançon._

 _Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Kenway._

 _\- Qui l'a trouvé ?_

 _Torres ne répondit pas._

 _Un signe de la tête à Adéwalé et l'homme se rapprocha en se saisissant de son énorme flingue._

 _Les deux soldats qui encadraient Torres et qui étaient restés immobiles jusqu'à présent réagir à la menace et se mirent en garde, jusqu'à un geste de Torres pour leur dire de ne rien faire._

 _\- Un négrier. Prins Laurens. Vive en Kingstone._

 _Echange de regards entre Kenway et Adéwalé, avant que les deux pirates reportent leur attention sur le gouverneur de La Havane. Prins était un nom bien familier._

 _\- Cette histoire nous plaît, Torres. Et on va vous aider à la terminer ! annonça presque joyeusement Kenway. Mais on va l'arranger à notre manière._

 _Cela fit rire mentalement Sabo._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Ace.

« C'est pas ton aïeul pour rien ! C'est le genre de réplique pourrie que tu sortais déjà quand on était gamin ! Ahahahahah ! »

« Je vais t'en coller une, Sabo. »

 _Kenway montra de nouveau qu'Ace avait vraiment son sang en faisant quelque chose typique du D. : faire preuve de mauvaise manière avec pourtant une certaine classe._

 _Edward s'assit sur le bord de la table, se saisit de la tasse de Torres, s'y versa du thé et le dégusta après avoir levé la tasse en salut à un Torres de marbre._

 _\- Grâce à vous et à votre or ! acheva Kenway. Le fort est à nous, à présent._

« Ce con l'a laissé partir ?! J'y crois pas ! » s'indigna Ace.

* * *

Sabo quitta l'Animus pour voir l'air choqué de son frangin. C'était assez drôle.

Ace secoua la tête et soupira en éteignant leur animus. Il se leva en faisant signe à son frère de le suivre.

En quelques minutes, ils furent dans le studio d'Ace qui força son frangin à s'asseoir, une fois communicateur, oreillette et porte fermés. Les joues aplaties par la poigne de son frère sur son visage, Sabo se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Ace était ultra sérieux, semblant chercher quelque chose sur sa frimousse et dans ses yeux.

\- Tu te sens comment ? demanda Ace.

\- Pas de changement, lui répondit Sabo.

\- Migraine ?

\- Non.

\- Mal aux yeux ?

\- Non plus.

\- Douleur quelconque ?

\- Si tu continues à me tenir comme ça, ma mâchoire.

Ace soupira et relâcha son frère.

Il alla faire du café, retrouvant son air triste de tout à l'heure.

\- Koala te souhaite un bon rétablissement. J'ai pu insister auprès d'elle pour qu'elle garde le silence.

\- Merci, répondit Ace en esquissa un maigre sourire. Tu lui as tout dit ?

\- Non. Juste que malgré les apparences, tu es un prisonnier, que tu es une loque et ça sert à rien de m'intimider avec ton regard noir, c'est la vérité. Je lui ai pas dit dans quel sens tu l'étais, juste que l'Animus était responsable et je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé d'obtenir de Dragon l'autorisation d'en empêcher la vente. Rien de plus. Elle sait pas que tu es un Assassin. J'ai noyé le poisson en lui demandant pourquoi Abstergo s'intéresse à toi, mais pas de réponse. Je me serais pris un coup si je lui avais dit que c'était pour ta lignée généalogique.

L'expression d'Ace eu un air vaguement amusé.

Mini victoire mentale pour Sabo.

Ace sortait lentement de son humeur renfrognée.

\- Je me pose pas mal de question sur la Vision d'Aigle. Lennon m'a parlé brièvement, mais comme il me l'a dit, il n'a fait que le voir au travers de Connor. Qu'est-ce que tu captes vraiment avec ?

Ace posa les tasses de café sur la table et s'y assit.

\- Vois ça comme une forme de Haki, juste un peu plus poussé. Tu perçois la lumière de la vie, je dirais. Son empreinte. C'est utile, mais ça peut être trompeur. Là où le Haki présente tout sans la moindre distinction entre ami et ennemi, la Vision d'Aigle le fait. Mais… prenons le cas de Lucy Stillman, une taupe Assassin qui a bossé avec Vidic. Durant sa carrière, elle est passée réellement à l'ennemi. Donc, elle était un danger pour Desmond et moi. Pourtant, quand Desmond a commencé, grâce à l'influence du Bleeding Effect, à utiliser la Vision d'Aigle, Lucy, puisqu'elle était gentille et prenait soi-disant notre défense, lui apparaissait en bleue, comme une alliée. De mon côté, cette femme était en rouge, tout autant que Vidic. Les informations de la Vision d'Aigle ne sont pas absolues et sont influençables. C'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'on parvient à obtenir la nuance jaune de l'objectif. On influence la Vision d'Aigle en songeant inconsciemment à chercher quelque chose. Mais là aussi on peut se tromper. Si je cherche une pipe, et que Monsieur X l'a, si je suis persuadé à tort que c'est Monsieur Y qui l'a, alors, c'est Y qui apparaîtra en jaune.

\- Et pour les traces de pas sur la plage, comme dans la simulation ?

\- Ce sont les traces de la vie. Il reste dedans assez d'essence vitale pour qu'elles ressortent. Si je regarde par exemple un pavé numérique à la recherche d'un code, à moins que quelqu'un se soit amusé à appuyer sur toute les touches, je saurais sur quels boutons je dois appuyer ou pas. Pas l'ordre, certes, mais j'aurai les empreintes digitales qui apparaîtront sur les boutons utilisés. C'est plus clair.

\- C'est super utile, en fait, commenta Sabo avec une envie indéniable dans la voix.

\- Avec du travail, tu peux l'apprendre. C'est comme le Haki, c'est dans nos gènes.

\- Ritsu disait…

\- Ritsu est une machine, imparfaite. Elle parlait aussi de connexion neuronale. Fais bosser tes neurones dans ce sens, et tu développeras ce sens. Tu crois que je suis né avec la Vision d'Aigle active ? Ne sois pas stupide. A force de l'utiliser avec Kenway, tu arriveras peut-être à le développer, toi aussi. Ritsu a un filtre sur les effets de l'Animus. Elle ne conserve que le positif. Comment elle s'y prend, je sais pas. Ce qui est certain, ce que malgré tout, faut pas pousser avec de trop longues cessions.

\- Comment ça un filtre ?

\- Avec ma captivité et le manque d'activité, j'aurai dû perdre en muscle. J'ai perdu en couleur, mais mon corps a conservé ses muscles, voire même a appris à bouger d'une façon différente. Si je fais un Saut de la Foi dans le monde réel, il saura comment réagir pour que l'impact ne me tue pas. J'étais une merde en Free Running, contrairement à Luffy. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à me battre à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, je pense pouvoir prétendre rivaliser avec lui.

\- Merci pour les informations et aussi pour le café.

Sabo eu un grand sourire en voyant la petite lueur dans les yeux de son frère et le sourire de coin. Il but une gorgée de café et manqua de la recracher quand Ace le remercia.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

\- En plus de ne pas poser de questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marco pendant que tu discutais avec Koala, tu essayes de me changer les idées. J'apprécie, donc, je te remercie. Je peux être idiot, parfois, mais je suis pas un aveugle.

Sabo eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé, faisant rire son aîné.

\- Continue, encourage Ace avant de boire son café.

\- Ils ont fait la statue de Rodrigo Borgia à l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Quand j'en aurai fini, j'y foutrai un Hiken.

\- Parle-moi de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec cet homme, demanda Sabo.

\- Alors, ça commence avec les Pazzi et la mort de presque tous les hommes de la lignée Auditore, sauf Ezio et son oncle Mario, un condottierre qui vivait à Monteriggionni à l'époque… commença Ace.

* * *

Cassandra prit une chaise et l'installa devant le lit de Marco. Leur capitaine était étrangement silencieux depuis son retour à bord.

Le Phénix était assis sur le lit de sa cabine de capitaine, en tailleur, le regard vide et les épaules basses. Tout ça disait à l'infirmière que l'homme n'allait pas bien.

\- Marco ? appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Pas de victime à sacrifier à ton sadisme ? demanda le Phénix d'une voix morne.

\- Sauf si tu te portes volontaire ou si Ace se décide à revenir. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui. Les Assassins ont raison, il a une sale mine.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Si tu considères le regard comme une forme de langage, alors oui. J'ai vu un Révolutionnaire, le second, dans les environs, yoi. J'ai pas pris le risque qu'il me remarque en pénétrant dans les locaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton regard lui a dit ?

\- De revenir. Qu'on trouverait une solution, de ne pas s'en faire et d'arrêter d'être une tête de mule.

\- Et qu'est-ce que le sien t'a dit ?

\- Qu'il était un poids mort et de ne pas insister, yoi.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui faire comprendre, il m'a tourné le dos juste après. Si ce foutu blondinet ne s'était pas planté devant les portes, je les aurai traversées pour donner une bonne droite à Ace, yoi.

Marco soupira et souleva ses genoux pour les serrer entre ses bras en soufflant tristement par le nez.

\- Dis, Cass'… tu crois en l'immortalité ?

\- Médicalement parlant, ça devrait être plus ou moins possible si nos recherches dans ce domaine avancent. Chaque génération commence à vivre plus longtemps que la précédente, et on a trouvé des remèdes à beaucoup de maladies. On fait des progrès dans le traitement des blessures, aussi. Après, d'autres maladies voient le jour et d'autres disparaissent. Sans parler que nous aimons nous faire du mal, au vu du nombre de guerres et de la violence. Psychologiquement parlant, après, ce n'est pas mon domaine, je n'y crois pas. Et cela renvoie un peu au problème d'Ace. L'esprit humain a besoin d'oublier. Le surcharger de souvenirs est mauvais. C'est pour ça que peu de gens ont des détails clairs sur leur enfance à l'âge adulte. Pour être immortel, il faudrait oublier lentement notre vie passée pour engranger de nouveaux souvenirs.

Marco garda le silence.

\- Tu songes à ce qu'a raconté cette femme ? demanda Cassandra. Avec ton zoan, on peut s'attendre à tout, donc, ça serait presque possible. Et dans ce cas, ton amnésie prendrait un autre sens. Et dans ce cas-là, vu que cela voudrait dire que tu as vécu longtemps, tu dois avoir emmagasiné beaucoup de souvenirs. Tu devrais donc renoncer à retrouver la mémoire. Même si ça veut dire que tu ne sauras jamais vraiment qui tu as été.

Marco regarda Cassandra, sans comprendre.

\- Je viens de te le dire, on a besoin d'oublier, le cerveau ne peut pas supporter autant. A vouloir retrouver ta mémoire, tu finirais comme Ace, à ne plus savoir à quelle époque nous sommes. On tient tous trop à toi pour vouloir te voir finir à l'asile ou que tu trouves un moyen de te tuer malgré ton pouvoir. Parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose de proche de l'immortalité, c'est bien toi.

Cassandra se relocalisa sur le lit du capitaine quand Marco s'affala dessus de tout son long, les mains sur le visage.

\- Des fragments me reviennent. Des images de lieux et de gens que je n'ai pourtant jamais rencontrés. Je n'ai pas de noms… certains semblent être des proches, d'autres… me haïssent ou me vénèrent. Qu'est-ce que je suis, Cass' ?

\- La réponse est évidente.

Marco tourna la tête vers sa sœur avec interrogation.

\- Tu es Marco. Fushisho Marco. Le second capitaine des Shirohige. Le reste, c'est du passé.

Marco esquissa un pauvre sourire et regarda le plafond de sa cabine.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai eu un enfant par le passé.

\- Ah bon ? s'intéressa Cassandra.

\- J'ai un souvenir dans lequel je suis assis dans les ruines d'une cité antique. Je suis jeune… à peine seize ans, je dirais. J'ai un bébé qui dort dans mes bras. A chaque fois que j'y songe, j'ai une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. J'ai un homme avec moi… vu que c'est la même voix que j'ai entendu dans la vidéo que m'a remise cette femme, je pense qu'il est question de l'ancêtre d'Ace, ce fameux Kenway. Il me dit que c'était _la_ dernière volonté d'une personne. Qu'une personne… une femme… était morte avec mon prénom sur ses lèvres. Et que l'enfant, une petite fille… était tout ce qui restait de la défunte, yoi.

Marco essuya ses larmes.

\- C'était y'a des siècles… pourquoi j'ai mal ?!

\- Je sais pas, petit frère. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu as oublié que tu as eu cette enfant, si c'est vraiment la tienne… peut-être parce que tu réalises que tu as aimé quelqu'un et que tu l'as oublié. Ou peut-être parce que tu sais que peu importe la réponse à ces questions, les personnes en question sont mortes depuis longtemps.

\- C'est horrible, yoi.

\- Marco ! Je croyais que nous étions chez les Bisounours ! se moqua clairement la blonde pour lui remonter le moral. Allez, viens manger, tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi.

\- J'arrive.

* * *

Ace s'était effondré.

Une simple crise de narcolepsie.

Sabo avait transporté son frère dans son lit et s'était assis dessus avec lui, de façon à ce que la tête du pirate inconscient soit sur ses jambes.

Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en réfléchissant.

Sabo avait dans le projet de rencontrer Luffy dès que celui-ci se manifesterait.

Et c'était pour bientôt s'il en croyait ce que lui avait dit Nico Robin avant qu'il intègre Abstergo.

Devait-il lui parler d'Ace ? En sachant son état ? Sabo se sentait mal à l'idée de mentir à son petit frère. Mais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle de la fausse mort, pour ensuite lui dire que leur aîné commençait à perdre la raison, c'était cruel.

Avec un soupir, le Révolutionnaire souleva la tête de son frère et la reposa sur le coussin. Il remonta la couverture sur lui, se disant qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas avant demain matin.

\- Dors bien, Ace…

En silence, il quitta la chambre et ferma correctement la porte derrière lui. Il salua vaguement Bob qui allait lui-même se coucher, avant d'intégrer son propre studio, réfléchissant au dilemme qui s'imposait à lui. S'il s'alignait sur Ace, il devrait mentir à Luffy ; après tout, leur aîné ne voulait pas mettre au courant Luffy. Mais le plus jeune avait le droit de savoir. Mais c'était au risque de le torturer devant l'état affligent de leur frère aîné. Il avait aussi la possibilité de ne pas lui dire pour l'état d'Ace. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux de bons comédiens contrairement à leur jeune frère, Luffy risquait de percevoir qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. Et s'il rencontrait Ace, il verrait parfaitement à son visage aminci et à ses cernes que sa santé n'était pas au top.

Allongé dans son lit, réfléchissant au problème, Sabo tenta de peser vainement le pour et le contre de chaque option. Il dormit peu cette nuit-là, trop occupé à retourner le problème dans sa tête.


	15. Ce qui fait de toi un homme

**Ceux qui ont joué au jeu sauront que la discussion que l'on écoute pendant cette séquence est pro-esclavagiste. Je tiens donc d'avance à m'excuser mais je ne reproduirai pas ces répliques ici, ne pouvant les tolérer, même si on peut trouver pire et même si le but était de rester dans le contexte historique et social à la base. Si vous voulez savoir ce que Ubisoft a mis dans la bouche de Prins, je vous conseille de vous rendre sur le Wikia du jeu et examiner la partie « Voyageur de commerce ». Ce sera tout et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'avance.**

 **Et pour Arya39 : sort l'appareil photo et j'aurai espéré que tu aurais vu le gros truc avec Marco au dernier chapitre… tu me déçois *snif***

* * *

\- Non, dit Ace avec une voix amusée.

\- Bonjour, Ace, bien dormi ? Oui, moi, c'était impec' ! T'as toujours pas appris la politesse depuis le temps ? soupira Sabo qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le studio de son frère.

\- Si, Makino me les a apprises, sourit Ace sans lever le nez de la longue lettre qu'il lisait. Je préfère juste devancer ta proposition pour nous carapater.

Sabo s'arrêta dans son objectif de foutre une claque pleine de Haki à son frangin pour l'observer. Ace était de nouveau étrangement guilleret. C'était louche. Le révolutionnaire s'arrêta un instant et l'observa attentivement, laissant le brun continuer sa lecture, un sourire placardé aux lèvres.

Non… ça sonnait faux.

\- Ace.

\- Mmmh ?

Ace leva le nez de sa lecture et regarda Sabo, toujours souriant.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mais tout va bien.

\- Et je suis un Garp.

\- Mais tout va bien !

\- Disque rayé. J'te crois pas.

Ace soupira et laissa tomber sa façade guillerette pour afficher une expression triste. Il posa sa lettre et soupira, fourrant les mains dans son sweet.

\- Cette lettre… c'est… Rebecca-san qui l'a écrite et l'a laissée avec ma dernière commande. Dedans… elle m'explique le pourquoi du comment de la mort de Desmond.

\- Oh.

Sabo se prit une chaise et se rapprocha de son frère, posant une main sur son avant-bras pour le soutenir. Ace regarda le papier sur sa table sans le voir, un sourire tremblant et triste aux lèvres.

\- Ce con… il… il s'est sacrifié. Il avait le choix... Survivre, avec une poignée d'entre nous, et devenir le leader de la renaissance du genre humain… ou mourir et sauver l'humanité entière. Et ce con à choisi les Hommes.

Ace se frotta le visage.

\- Cet abruti est mort en héros… Et personne ne le sait ! Il ne sert que de source d'info et de revenu à Abstergo au lieu qu'on répande la raison de son sacrifice !

Sabo remonta sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son frère.

Il serait là. Il voulait qu'Ace sache qu'il serait là pour l'aider à faire son deuil. Qu'il prenne son temps.

Ace essuya ses larmes que Sabo fit exprès de ne pas voir et respira profondément.

\- Au boulot, avant que le _boss_ ne remarque quelque chose.

* * *

Sabo pénétra en premier dans l'Animus, afin que son frère puisse avoir un peu plus de temps pour se remettre d'aplomb avant d'y bosser à son tour.

 _Le blond regarda autour de lui pour voir une ville portuaire comme beaucoup d'autres dans les Caraïbes. Kingston, en Jamaïque, avait l'air presque conviviale et agréable à vivre, avec ses jolis arbres, sa baie et l'étonnante verdure malgré la proximité de la mer._

 _Si on ne comptait pas les esclaves, bien sûr._

 _Là où on trouvait des esclaves de races différentes dans la Grand Line, ici, dans le South Blue, c'était malheureusement ceux qui étaient appelé les « Marrons » qui en prenaient pour leur grade. Pour un homme « blanc » on avait deux à trois esclaves « marrons »._

 _Et Sabo avait plus ou moins rendez-vous avec le numéro un de ce commerce ignoble._

 _Edward retrouva Adéwalé au marché qui était installé sur la plage. Le Quartier-Maître du_ Jackdaw _épiait Torres en discussion avec un homme assez âgé, avec un chapeau à large bord noir sur une tignasse blanche et un petit veston sans manche par-dessus une chemise blanche._

 _Voyant son capitaine arriver, Adéwalé lui céda sa place à l'angle de l'étal, lui permettant de juger lui-même de la présence des deux hommes._

 _\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Torres rencontre Prins avec une partie de la rançon et il doit lui dire que le reste n'est pas loin. Dès qu'on verra le Sage, tu apporteras le reste de la rançon, tu feras l'échange et tu t'en iras. Je serai juste à côté, à observer, chuchota Edward._

« Attends… ils ont trouvé un moyen de faire bosser Torres avec eux ? » s'étonna Sabo.

« On dirait. J'ai remarqué aussi la grosse bourde qu'a fait Kenway. » répondit Ace d'une voix presque éteinte et blasée.

\- _Non, Kenway. Ce coup-là, t'es tout seul, et tu vas perdre la confiance de l'équipage. Ça me répugne que tu marchandes avec ce maudit négrier, protesta Adéwalé._

 _Avec un claquement de langue, Kenway se plaça devant son camarade, essayant de conserver dans son champ de vision les deux vieillards qui discutaient plus loin._

 _\- Penses-y, mon ami. Une fois qu'on aura le Sage, on sera tous riches !_

 _Sabo ne comprit pas ce qui attira l'attention d'Adéwalé par-dessus l'épaule de Kenway, mais ça sembla l'amuser pas mal._

 _\- Sauf si Master Kidd l'intercepte avant toi._

 _Kenway se retourna et vit en effet Kidd observant des étals dans leur dos, jetant de temps à autre un regard furtif sur les deux vieillards tout en mangeant une pomme._

 _\- Kidd ? Bon sang ! Il est venu pour le tuer, jura Kenway._

 _Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre alors que Kidd commençait à suivre les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient de la plage._

 _\- Jim ! Fais pas ça, attends !_

 _Kidd se retourna un instant pour identifier Kenway, jura et se dépêcha de retrouver sa cible :_

 _\- Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? jura le plus bas possible le brun._

 _On sentait un gros reproche dans sa voix._

 _\- Ces hommes vont me conduire jusqu'au Sage. Tu peux attendre qu'il arrive ?_

 _\- Le Sage est ici ?_

 _Aha, Kenway avait une longueur d'avance sur les Assassins cette fois._

 _\- Aye. Et Prins va nous montrer le chemin !_

 _Les deux pirates se glissèrent derrière les deux octogénaires (Peut-être encore un peu tôt pour Torres, mais pas loin), se cachant derrière des étals de commerces jusqu'à la ville, où ils troquèrent cela contre des maisons depuis l'angle desquelles ils poursuivaient leur surveillance._

 _\- So ka, conclut Kidd. Je veux bien retenir ma lame pour le moment... mais ce n'est que partie remise._

 _\- Si tu passes au japonais, j'ai intérêt à vraiment faire gaffe ! ricana Edward._

 _Le regard noir de Kidd aurait fait fondre des pierres._

 _Lentement, essayant de rester discrets, ils se fondèrent dans la foule, les herbes et les filles de petite vertu pour suivre les deux hommes._

 _Ils parvinrent à entendre leur discussion, d'ailleurs._

 _\- A quand remonte notre dernière rencontre, seňor Prins ? Une année ? s'enquit poliment Torres._

 _\- Pas moins de dix-huit mois, répondit le négrier. Vous m'avez décrit ce Roberts pour la première fois en novembre mille cent quinze !_

 _\- Ah, si. Bien des choses ont changé depuis cette époque. Et plus personne ne m'appelle gouverneur, car j'ai abandonné cette fonction l'an dernier._

« Il a été destitué de ses fonctions à Cuba pour corruption, mais les charges ont été abandonnées. » précisa Ristu.

« T'es surpris ? » demanda Sabo à Ace.

« Zzzzz… »

« Ace ? »

« Il a fait une crise de narcolepsie » **_(Comme toujours, pile quand il faut !)_**

 _Sabo roula des yeux dans ses orbites alors que Prins avouait son ignorance sur le fait que Torres n'était plus à son poste._

 _\- Il y a tellement d'églises à Kingston. Les Anglais se sont-ils enfin décidés à convertir leurs esclaves au christianisme ? constata Torres._

 _Prins fit un sermon à Torres sur l'idée qu'il avait de vouloir convertir à leur religion les esclaves. Sermon qui donna la haine à Sabo. Il espérait que ce gars ait une tombe, qu'il puisse aller pisser dessus et espérer qu'il subisse ce qu'il avait infligé aux autres très loin en enfer._

 _\- Pardonnez mon impatience, sommes-nous encore loin ? demanda au bout d'un moment Torres alors qu'ils passaient à proximité d'un potager._

 _\- Nous y serons bientôt, lui dit vaguement Prins._

 _Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le spectacle d'un garde punissant un esclave. De sa cachette derrière un tas de foin, Sabo ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait._

 _\- Ne bouge pas d'un pouce, esclave ! Fais face à ta punition comme un homme !_

 _\- Pourquoi me comporter comme un homme alors que vous m'avez renié ce droit pendant trente ans ?! rouspéta l'esclave._

 _Le coup de feu signa la dernière rébellion du pauvre homme dont la seule erreur était d'avoir vu le jour avec une peau marron. Sabo ne put s'attarder plus que Prins faisait faire demi-tour à Torres, avec cette fois une escorte en plus._

 _\- Je suis consterné par votre vision des choses, Prins. Chaque homme doué de raison et de sentiment a droit au respect et au progrès, lui dit Torres sur un ton docte._

 _\- Ah, les Espagnols. Vos liens prolongés avec les Maures ont dilué votre sang et ramolli vos cœurs, se moqua gentiment Prins._

 _\- Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je crois à l'égalité entre les races ou entre les sexes. Le pouvoir revient de droit aux hommes de talent et d'intelligence. Mais la pratique de l'esclavage n'apporte aucun profit réel. À court terme, elle nous enrichit, vale, mais à long terme, son succès se retournera contre nous._

 _Mouais, Torres, même si plus mesuré que Prins, était un autre raciste. Mauvaise époque pour vivre._

 _\- Ah. Des hommes de nos âges ne seront jamais amenés à voir ce jour funeste. Alors pourquoi s'en soucier ? Regarde où tu marches, toi !_

 _Une pauvre esclave fut jetée sur un côté de la rue par le malabar qui servait de garde du corps aux deux hommes. Sabo vit du coin de l'œil Kidd, qu'il pensait avoir perdu, aider la femme à se redresser, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la foule._

 _\- Par vertu, à défaut d'autre chose, répondait Torres._

 _Prins chassa l'excuse, et se contenta de changer de sujet, demandant une confirmation sur le fait que Torres avait été Gouverneur de Floride avant la Guerre de Succession._

 _Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sabo comprenait la démarche de Prins. Même s'il paraissait décontracté et sans méfiance, il s'assurait de semer une quelconque personne les prenant en filature, prenant plus souvent que nécessaire des passages étroits, se retournant souvent ou même passant par des places assez grandes qu'il devait espérer trouver vides._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » demanda Ace en revenant à lui.

« Un raciste. » répondit laconiquement Sabo.

 _Ace ne répondit pas, mais Sabo était presque sûre que les bruits de craquements étaient les articulations de son frère se crispant sous la haine. L'ordure de Hollandais aurait dû rester dans le North Blue et pas briser des vies dans le South Blue. Au moins, les Vinsmoke l'aurait tenu en laisse._

« Rêve pas, Sab'. Que les Vinsmoke existent déjà à l'époque, c'est possible. Mais s'ils sont du même genre que ceux qu'on se tape aujourd'hui, ils auraient trouvé un allié un peu trop utile en Prins. » rectifia Ace.

 _Il avait pas tort._

 _Dieu merci, si Prins, de ce qu'il racontait, avait songé à la politique, il ne s'y était jamais lancé. Ça aurait été un jour sombre pour l'humanité._

 _A cet instant, ils arrivèrent dans un petit cimetière avec un terrain un peu trop dégagé et surtout un peu trop découvert, si ce n'est quelques buissons et fougères._

 _Pendant que Torres interrogeait Prins sur sa participation au « Sac de Panama » avec Henry Morgan en mille cent soixante et onze, Sabo demandant à quelques filles de faire diversion auprès des gardes qui lui bloquaient l'accès au cimetière et profita de la confusion pour se glisser dans des buissons, remontant lentement le terrain incliné du lieu de repos très verdoyant, jusqu'à une petite zone devant trois caveaux. Sabo eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant entre les caveaux une demi-dizaine de soldats anglais._

 _Kidd vint le rejoindre, très impatient._

 _Pendant leur discussion, les deux vieillards se retournèrent pour marcher vers un petit escalier. C'en fut trop pour l'Assassin._

 _\- C'est le moment !_

 _La lame secrète dehors disait clairement ce que Kidd avait en tête._

 _\- Non. Pas avant d'avoir vu le Sage, réclama Kenway en essayant de le calmer._

 _A côté, la transaction avait lieu._

 _\- On ne nous dérangera pas, ici. Je veux voir l'argent._

 _\- Je n'ai qu'une partie de la rançon. Le reste est non loin d'ici, pointa Torres en tendant une bourse à Prins qui s'en saisit._

 _Le vieux négrier eu un rictus et arrangea son monocle en faisant les cents pas._

 _\- Cela me gêne beaucoup de faire la traite d'un membre de ma race par profit, monsieur Torres. Dites-moi donc, qu'est-ce que ce Roberts a fait pour autant vous contrarier ?_

 _Cela surprit l'ancien gouverneur._

 _\- Serait-ce une forme de piété protestante à laquelle je ne serais pas habitué ? Je crois pourtant savoir que vous poursuivez activement cet individu que l'on surnomme le Phénix. Lui aussi est un homme blanc._

 _\- Non, cet homme n'est qu'un monstre. Une aberration de la nature, comme tous ces Devil's User._

« Elle est où sa tombe que je pisse dessus ? » demanda Ace.

« Prends un ticket » lui dit Sabo.

 _\- Vous me parlez de ce soi-disant phénix, mais je crois que vous avez mis sa tête à prix. Absolument Vivant, que vous le désirez. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à cette_ chose _?_

 _\- Ce sont les affaires des Templiers, señor Prins. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, et je n'ai aucune raison de vous confier les secrets de notre ordre. J'aimerais voir Roberts, maintenant._

 _\- Peut-être un autre jour, lui dit Prins._

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est fait avoir ? » demanda Ace.

 _\- ¿Qué? s'étonna Torres._

« Parce que ton aïeul s'est fait avoir. » lui dit Sabo en voyant la bourse être jetée de nouveau dans les mains de Torres.

 _\- La prochaine fois, faites-en sorte qu'on ne nous suive pas ! Réglez ça !_

 _Et Prins pointa du doigt les deux Assassins dans les buissons._

 _Torres se retourna, ses yeux gris bleus s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il n'en profite pour prendre la fuite à l'instar de Prins. Fuite couverte par six gorilles en uniforme rouge._

 _\- KUSO ! rugit Kidd._

 _Et il jeta à terre une bombe fumigène qui leur permit d'anéantir leurs assaillants._

 _Sauf que voilà, le temps de sauver leur peau, et les deux hommes n'étaient plus là._

 _Et Kidd était hors de lui._

 _\- Tu m'as fait rater mon coup, Kenway ! rugit Kidd en poussant violemment Kenway._

 _\- Pour une meilleure cause ! tenta d'apaiser Kenway._

 _\- T'as raté ta chance. Je vais m'occuper de Prins !_

 _\- Kidd, non ! Jim, arrête !_

 _Trop tard, Kidd partait à la poursuite de Prins à vive allure, renversant tout sur son passage avant de trouver un moyen de passer dans les hauteurs._

 _\- Pas cette fois, Kenway ! rouspéta Kidd en voyant le blond le poursuivre._

 _«_ Mais euuuuh ! Méchant Kenway, je veux pas poursuivre Kidd, moi ! Qu'il tue Prins et Torres ! » protesta Sabo pour la plus grande joie de son frangin.

 _Malheureusement, à l'époque, Kenway n'avait pas été de cet avis, puisqu'il continua sa poursuite de Kidd jusque dans les hauteurs._

 _\- Allez, mon ami, nous devons agir ensemble ! insista Kenway._

 _\- T'as eu ta chance ! rouspéta l'Assassin._

 _\- Retiens ta lame, Kidd ! Attends !_

 _En jurant, Kenway fit un parfait placage de Kidd, les faisant pour le coup tous les deux tomber du toit._

 _En se relevant, Kidd se montra plus qu'agressif et presque avec des envies de meurtre._

 _\- Espèce de chien galeux ! Enlève tes sales pattes de moi !_

 _Et sur ces_ tendres _mots, Kidd poussa brutalement Kenway et le menaça d'une de ses lames secrètes, alors que le blond tentait de le calmer._

 _\- Je t'interdis de tuer ces hommes, Kidd. Pas avant qu'on ait trouvé le Sage, insista Kenway._

 _\- Ça fait déjà une semaine que je traque ce porc, que je le suis partout ! Et là, je trouve pas une, mais DEUX de mes cibles... et toi, tu gâches tout ! Tu crois que j'ai confié la protection de Marco à Thatch pour des prunes !? Merde à la fin ! J'ai promis à Ah Tabai de veiller sur le Phénix quitte à en crever ! Prins mort, il aurait pu recommencer sans risque à parcourir au minimum South Blue depuis le ciel, sans être attaqué ! Ce sale chien est le seul, outre les Templiers, à essayer de l'avoir ! Pense à lui, au lieu de toi, pour une fois dans ta foutue vie ! Cela fait presque cent ans qu'il subit ça !_

 _\- Patience, mon ami ! Leur heure viendra. Pour toi, comme pour lui._

 _Avec un grognement de chien enragé, Kidd rangea finalement sa lame secrète et attrapa Kenway par le col, lui donnant son prix pour sa coopération :_

 _\- Quand j'aurai trouvé le Sage, tu m'aideras à tuer Prins. Wakatta ?_

 _\- Aye, confirma Kenway._

 _Kidd repoussa une dernière fois avec force Kenway, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, avant de s'en aller._

« Et une ovation pour James Kidd ! Hip hip hip hourra ! Non, Mélanie-san, je ne deviens pas fou, c'est simplement que Kenway n'est pas l'homme le plus appréciable du monde. Ça sera dur de faire un jeu sur lui ! » fit Ace avec hilarité.

« Elle est là ? » s'enquit Sabo qui avait été amusé par la colère de Kidd.

« Mhmh. Time's up. Et on ne proteste pas.»

* * *

Tout juste Sabo sorti de l'Animus Ace enfilait son propre casque, pendant que Mélanie s'éloignait.

\- Ne finis pas comme moi, se contenta de dire Ace à son frère avant de passer dans la mémoire.

Ne pas finir comme lui… mais Ace se permettait de continuer à tirer sur une corde usée. Quand elle cèderait, il ne serait plus là.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Luffy ? soupira Sabo.

« Que je suis mort sans regret, à part de ne pas l'avoir vu atteindre le sommet. » lui répondit Ace dans l'oreillette.

* * *

 _Ace se retrouva devant un moulin à vent au nord de Kingston, dans la nuit tombante._

 _Du sol, difficilement, il avait vu une silhouette à son sommet. Quelque chose lui disait que Kidd était là-haut. Lentement, Ace fit le tour de l'immense édifice avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait parmi les briques bien trop scellées._

 _Une grille assez haute._

 _Agilement, Ace l'escalada sur environ cinq mètres, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Mais à partir de là, les murs étaient légèrement plus abîmés, lui donnant d'autres prises, afin d'arriver tout au sommet du moulin, dérangeant un aigle au passage à qui Kidd était en train de donner à manger tout en observant ce qui ressemblait de loin à une plantation._

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas préféré un pub ? demanda Kenway en s'installant à côté de son ami._

 _\- Non, c'est pour traquer une cible que je suis à Kingston. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'enivrer. J'attendrai d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle sur la mort de Prins à Marco avant de me saouler._

 _\- On gagnerait à unir nos forces. Toi, c'est Laurens Prins que tu veux, et moi, son prisonnier, lui pointa le blond._

 _\- Nous aussi, nous voulons le Sage, Edward. Évite de nous contrarier. Et je suis tiraillée entre deux côtés sur cette affaire. Le Phénix le veut six pieds sous terre. Ah Tabai le veut vivant. Vois ma galère._

 _\- Que le meilleur gagne ! sourit narquoisement Kenway._

 _Ils retombèrent dans le silence, et regardèrent de nouveau la plantation._

 _\- Je présume que c'est la propriété de Prins, s'enquit Kenway._

 _\- Aye, confirma Kidd. Des gardes patrouillent dans le domaine d'un bout à l'autre. Je crois qu'ils se servent de ces cloches pour sonner l'alarme. Tu vois, là-bas ?_

 _Kidd pointa du doigt une cloche tout juste visible depuis leur hauteur, au milieu des plantations de cannes à sucre._

 _\- On va devoir s'en occuper avant d'aller trop loin. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, la discrétion ne suffira pas._

 _Kidd sembla hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre de quelque chose, pendant qu'Ace regardait la plantation. Avec le Haoshoku, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été facile…Arg ! Nan ! Il devait pas penser à ce foutu cadeau empoisonné de Roger !_

« T'as le Haoshoku ?! » s'étrangla Sabo.

« Découvert entre les flammes du Grey Terminal. Gardé sous clef le maximum du temps. Même les Shirohige ne le savent pas. Lu' l'a aussi… »

 _\- Alors, reprit Kidd ayant apparemment pris sa décision. Je vais trouver une façon de détourner leur attention, et il te restera plus qu'à les éliminer._

 _Kenway le regarda brièvement ranger sa pipe et la nourriture de l'aigle, puis sortir un couteau qu'il utilisa pour entailler son pouce. Edward regarda de nouveau la plantation, l'esprit tournant toujours à cent à l'heure pour trouver comment procéder :_

 _\- T'es prêt ? demanda brusquement Kidd._

 _Edward le regarda et eu un mouvement de recul, les yeux plissés d'un air incertain, regardant ce qui aurait dû être Kidd._

« Ace, dis-moi que je me trompe… c'est pas une femme, si ? »

« C'est une femme » confirma Ace avec calme.

 _Kidd avait utilisé son sang pour se faire rougir les lèvres et avait libéré ses cheveux noir de son bandeau. Et pour finir sa chemise au col toujours rabattu sur sa poitrine avait été arrangée pour dévoiler la naissance des seins et un intéressant tatouage._

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu parles avec un mec et bam ! Tu te retrouves à côté d'une nana !»

« Pour ma défense, je dirai que j'ai côtoyé Izou, mais aussi Haruta, dont le cas particulier m'empêche de savoir vraiment si c'est une femme ou un homme. Et Makino m'a appris que certaines questions ne se posent pas. »

 _\- Tu t'appelles pas James, hein ? demanda lentement Kenway en essayant de se remettre de la surprise._

 _\- Ça dépend des jours, sourit Kidd. Allez, viens !_

 _Kidd se leva et sauta dans un saut de la Foi du haut du moulin, dans un tas de foin dans une charrette au sol. Kenway secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place et suivit le mouvement. Il rattrapa Kidd qui était à la lisière de la propriété de Prins._

 _\- Si tu vois Prins avant moi, tue-le et je te verserai quelques pièces. C'est d'accord ? proposa l'Assassin._

 _\- James ! Je peux pas croire que tu sois une femme ! s'étrangla Kenway._

« Je suis d'accord, sa voix n'a pas vraiment changé. Juste un poil plus aigu. » nota Sabo.

 _\- Bon sang, Edward, suis-je censée me justifier de tout ? Je suis venue ici pour mener à bien ma mission. On parlera plus tard ! Et pas de discussion !_

« Oui, m'dame » répondit très sérieusement Ace faisant presque rire Sabo.

 _Kidd fit un geste autoritaire montrant les plantations, incitant Kenway à se cacher dedans._

 _Avec un lourd soupir, Kenway se tourna vers le domaine et Ace reprit le contrôle. Sans un regard pour Kidd, il fonça à toute vitesse et se jeta par-dessus la ridicule barrière de bois pour rouler dans la canne à sucre. Parmi les tiges du champ, il avança sans bruit, heureux que personne ne travaille à cette heure (miraculeux, si on considérait le discours qu'avait tenu plus tôt Prins dans la journée). Ainsi, sans qu'aucun garde ne le remarque, il s'avança jusqu'à une trouée entre les champs de cannes._

 _Trouée très utile._

 _C'était un carrefour entre plusieurs chemins de ronde où les gardes discutaient entre eux sous la vigilance d'une tour de guet._

 _Ils parlaient de Torres._

 _\- Eh, il y avait pas un Espagnol qui devait venir ici en visite ? Torres, c'est ça ? disait en anglais l'un des gardes._

 _\- T'es pas au courant ? Il a été attaqué par des bandits en venant ici. Des boucaniers, je crois. Une sale affaire, lui répondit un autre._

 _\- Seigneur... Il n'a rien ?_

 _\- Il a pu filer, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Prins aussi est sur ses gardes, pour le coup._

« Ton aïeul était dans la merde profonde » commenta Sabo.

« En quoi ? »

« Prins est sur ses gardes. »

 _Au lieu de lui répondre, Ace préféra agir. Il arma la sarbacane comme il avait vu Sabo le faire, se faisant juste confirmer quelles étaient les fléchettes somnifères et les furies. Jugeant le bon timing entre les rondes autour de la première cloche, Ace se releva brusquement, prenant un bref temps pour viser la vigie et tira avant de retourner dans les herbes._

 _En haut, l'homme se tint la gorge, vacilla un instant comme un saoulard, avant de s'effondrer endormi._

 _Pendant ce temps, Ace avait déjà trouvé sa nouvelle cible._

 _Cette fois, c'était un gros malabar. Une brute. Officiellement, leur titre était celui de Grenadier (parce que malgré la grosse hache qu'ils avaient, ils lançaient des grenades)._

« Merci pour la leçon » commenta Sabo avec un sourire évident.

« Les Turques de l'époque d'Ezio seraient fous de voir ces grenades. Leurs bombes pouvaient en faire office, mais elles étaient plus fragiles. Pour ce qui est du danger… elles se valent. »

« Fais cette simulation, sinon, ton temps imparti sera écoulé et tu te plaindras de ne pas avoir fini cette mémoire. »

 _Ace esquissa un sourire en armant une fléchette furie dans sa sarbacane._

 _Le grenadier vacilla un instant en subissant la piqûre de la fléchette, avant de froncer les sourcils. Le hurlement qu'il poussa par la suite fit sourire encore plus Ace, qui, bien assis entre les cultures, regardait les effets dévastateurs du poison. Rapidement, tout le monde se rameuta pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le poison hallucinogène fit le reste. Avec des grands gestes et beaucoup de cris, le grenadier partit dans une transe meurtrière, brisant tout sur son passage._

 _Il nettoya la zone sans qu'Ace n'ait salir ses lames._

 _Ce qui mit fin au carnage ?_

 _Le fait que le guet se réveille alors que le grenadier chercher de nouvelles cibles._

 _Un tir dans la tête et basta. L'affaire était réglée._

 _Ace ne chercha pas à l'endormir de nouveau. Qu'il ne relève pas l'incident la première fois, c'était un miracle. La seconde fois, il aurait eu des soupçons._

 _Il fit preuve de patience._

 _Quand le guet reprit sa ronde sur son perchoir et cessa de regarder vers la cloche, Ace fonça de sa cachette, une épée dehors, et sabota la cloche, avant de traverser le carrefour jusqu'à une nouvelle cachette, des buissons cette fois._

« Il fait aucune remarque sur le corps de ses potes ? Ni sur le pourquoi ce gars s'agitait bizarrement ? De cette distance, il aurait quand même pu remarquer quelque chose. » s'étonna Sabo

« En tout cas, s'il ne réagit pas, c'est que dans la mémoire génétique de Desmond, il n'y a pas d'enregistrement de sa réaction. »

* * *

 _Ace avait reprit son avancée vers le centre de la propriété, sabotant les deux dernières cloches des environs au passage, constatant que chacune était de mieux en mieux gardée. Il arriva devant les hauts murs qui encadraient le manoir et son jardin en lui-même pour voir son portail en fer forgé gardé par deux soldats. S'il essayait de l'escalader, il se ferait descendre avant d'avoir réussi._

 _C'est là que Kidd débarqua, se tenant un côté, légèrement penchée vers l'avant et traînant la patte le long du sentier._

 _\- Halte ! Plus un geste ! cria un des soldats en menaçant Kidd avec son épée de derrière le portail._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… merde, _elle_ fabrique ? » songea Ace.

« Tu vas avoir rapidement ta réponse » lui répondit narquoisement Sabo.

 _-Pitié, on m'a tiré dessus ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! gémit Kidd en tendant une main vers le portail sans pour autant lâcher l'endroit où elle aurait soi-disant reçu la balle._

 _\- Bon Dieu, Thompson, regarde-la ! Elle est blessée ! commenta le second soldat._

 _\- Grièvement, monsieur... Je crains de défaillir… gémit un peu plus piteusement Kidd._

 _Les soldats se consultèrent et ouvrirent un des battants du portail._

 _\- Très bien. Prends mon bras, petite, invita le dénommer Thompson en lui tendant un bras._

 _\- Soyez béni… remercia Kidd._

 _Elle attendit d'être de l'autre côté du portail pour se redresser. Du bras qu'elle avait passé par-dessus les épaules de son soi-disant sauveur, elle fit jaillir sa lame secrète pour égorger avec facilité le garde. L'autre main qu'elle avait conservée sur son flanc se saisit de l'épée de l'homme en train de s'effondrer et tua avec l'autre, qui était resté figé sous la surprise._

 _Kidd se redressa pleinement, laissa tomber la lame ensanglantée sur le sol alors qu'Ace la rejoignait._

 _\- Je me charge du Sage, occupe-toi de Prins._

 _Et sans rien dire d'autres, Kidd disparut dans les buissons à leur droite, laissant Ace seul. Avec prudence, il remonta l'allée parmi les plantes et les buissons, avant de se figer devant l'escalier menant au manoir._

 _Un soldat venait de se pencher par une fenêtre ouverte du premier de la résidence._

 _\- Eh ! Marlowe ! Monsieur Prins veut qu'on ouvre l'oeil, cette nuit. Il est persuadé que des crapules vont venir lui rendre visite ! cria l'homme._

 _\- Je vais faire passer le mot. Il est où ?_

 _\- Dans les jardins, derrière._

 _Le premier garde revint dans la pièce et le second, le dénommé Marlowe s'éloigna pour faire passer le mot._

 _Ayant une idée de là où il devait à présent se rendre, Ace commença à regarder autour de lui pour voir le meilleur chemin quand il se figea, percevant des pas venant vers lui. C'était une ronde._

 _\- Pour moi, se battre à l'épée, c'est un peu comme faire l'amour. C'est pas ce que tu fais qui compte, mais ce que tu dis, disait l'un des gars en passant pas loin d'Ace sans le voir._

 _\- Dommage pour toi, mon vieux. Je connais personne de moins éloquent que toi, lui répondit son camarade._

 _\- Eh là ! Ça, c'est... c'est pas... pas gentil ça !_

« Tu viens juste de prouver son point » commenta avec sérieux Sabo, ce qui faillit avoir raison d'Ace.

 _Hiken reprit sa progression dans les fougères, contournant l'immense manoir par la gauche, pour parvenir à visualiser enfin les jardins._

 _Sa Vision d'Aigle repéra aisément la cachette de Prins._

 _Enfin, cachette, c'était un grand mot. Il était dans_ _ _une_ véranda au centre du jardin, tout de bois et de verre, fumant à la pipe. Impossible de passer par le terrain découvert devant, puisqu'un garde faisait des allers et retours, avec en prime, une quatrième cloche. Sans parler des tireurs qu'il repéra sur le toit et sur les balcons de la résidence qui avait la forme d'un U._

 _Unique solution, longer le muret en restant dans les fougères et passer par derrière._

 _Lentement, veillant à ne faire aucun geste brusque qui aurait pu le trahir (il voulait pas reproduire l'expérience humiliante de Tulum), il parvint de l'autre côté du jardin, devant la véranda._

 _En voyant la fumée de la pipe sortir par le haut, alors que Prins faisait les cent pas dedans, il comprit que le toit était ouvert._

« Ace, si tu n'en finis pas maintenant, j'exige de Ritsu qu'elle te déconnecte de force. » avertit Sabo.

« Me reste du temps, n'exagère pas. »

« L'équivalent de cinq minutes. »

« Bien assez. »

 _Et Ace jaillit comme un missile de sa cachette et, emporté par son élan, escalada en une fraction de seconde la petite véranda pour se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur Prins._

 _La lame secrète fit son œuvre._

* * *

 _Kenway regarda Prins dans son ultime souffle et confession, la pipe continuant d'émettre des volutes de fumée hypnotiques._

 _\- Pourquoi me fixes-tu avec ce regard de vautour ? Tu veux voir un vieillard souffrir ? grinça le mourant._

 _\- Tu as très largement contribué au malheur des autres, monsieur Prins. Rien n'est plus vil que toi, lui pointa Edward._

 _Cela aurait fait rire jaune le vieillard s'il n'était pas à l'article de la mort._

 _\- Ton ramassis d'égorgeurs et votre précieuse philosophie. Vous vivez dans ce monde, mais n'en aurez jamais la maîtrise._

 _\- Tu te méprends sur mon but, vieillard. C'est uniquement l'or qui m'intéresse._

« Dommage justement que tu ne sois intéressé que par ça » soupira Ace.

 _\- J'ai connu ça, jadis. J'étais comme toi…._

 _S'il allait dire autre chose, personne ne le saurait jamais. Prins s'éteint à cet instant._

« Requiescat in pace. »

« Il ne vaut pas cette honneur » contra Sabo.

« Certes, mais le lui donner au minimum prouve que je vaux mieux que lui. »

* * *

 _Kenway ouvrit la porte de la véranda, sortit entre les pieds d'oranges en pot, et fit le tour de la structure._

 _-_ _Par ici, Kenway ! J'ai trouvé ton homme !_ _appela Kidd._

 _Kenway leva la tête et jura._

« Oups ? » songea Ace.

« Comment ça a pu arriver… » s'enquit Sabo.

 _Sur le balcon coursive du premier étage, Kidd venait d'apparaître, gardée en otage par le Sage Roberts grâce à une clef au bras et un flingue sur sa tempe. En voyant Kenway, il eut un rictus haineux._

\- _Tu ne m'es pas inconnu. Le Templier de La Havane…_

 _-_ _Je ne suis pas un Templier ! se défendit Kenway. Ce n'était qu'une ruse ! Nous sommes venus sauver ta carcasse de ce négrier._

« Encore heureux que tu n'es pas un Templier » commenta narquoisement Ace.

« L'horloge tourne. » rappela Sabo.

 _Ace l'ignora, préférant écouter le dialogue :_

\- _Me sauver ? Je travaille pour monsieur Prins !_

« Ce Roberts m'est franchement antipathique, comme le gars de l'informatique » grommela Ace.

\- _Tu penses que cet homme est ton employeur, mais il avait l'intention de te vendre aux Templiers, lui pointa le blond pirate._

 _\- On ne peut faire confiance à personne, on dirait…_

 _L'homme décala son flingue et tira sur la cloche d'alerte, la faisant tinter et ainsi donnant l'alarme._

 _-_ _Roberts !_ rugit Kenway.

 _Kidd parvint à se libérer en donnant un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre de l'homme et sauta dans le jardin._

 _\- On doit filer, Kenway ! Cours ! On se reverra plus tard !_ _Même point de rendez-vous que tout à l'heure !_

 _Hochant la tête, Ace se retrouva de nouveau aux commandes._

 _Ignorant où se rendait Kidd, Ace se précipita vers le côté du bâtiment par lequel il était venu, sans plus chercher à se cacher. Des coups de feu raisonnèrent sur ses talons, accompagnés de cris et de jurons._

 _Avisant un arbre tordu passant juste au-dessus des murs de la propriété, Ace accéléra, sauta agilement par-dessus un rocher qui lui barrait le passage et grimpa le long du tronc, n'ayant ainsi aucune nécessité de passer le blocus au portail, le pirate se retrouva rapidement dehors._

 _Il sauta par-dessus une vache (qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre là ?), lui donnant au passage une bonne claque sur les fesses et reprit sa fuite. Le bovin eu un mugissement de frayeur et d'indignation et fonça droit devant, dans un tas de soldats._

 _Ace continua sa course, piétinant sans arrière pensée la canne à sucre et esquivant les gardes qui avaient été alertés par la cloche. Il sauta par-dessus une des barrières et accéléra la cadence, perdant au mieux ses poursuivants avant de trouver enfin une cachette : la botte de foin dans laquelle il avait fini un peu plus tôt après son Saut de la Foi._

« Tu en as fini, Ace »

« Pas encore ! »

« Ace ! »

 _Ace ignora son frère et regarda deux gardes passer en courant devant sa cachette. Il sortit de la paille comme le diable de sa boite et les plaqua au sol, une lame secrète dans la nuque en prime. Jugeant la situation calmée, Kidd redescendit du moulin qu'elle avait plus ou moins escaladé pour se cacher et retrouva Edward._

 _\- Il t'a échappé encore une fois ? commenta narquoisement Kidd en s'approchant de Edward._

 _\- Oui. Roberts est un renard hostile à tout signe de gentillesse. J'ai perdu deux hommes en quelque sorte aujourd'hui._

 _Kenway détourna son regard du domaine de Prins pour regarder Kidd._

 _\- Alors... quel est ton vrai nom, ma jolie ?_

 _Kidd eu un petit sourire de coin en continuant de se rapprocher de Kenway._

 _\- Mary Read, pour ma mère. Ainsi que mes vrais amis. Mais si tu révèles ce nom à quiconque, tu diras adieu à ce qui fait de toi un homme._

 _En disant ça, Kenway sentit quelque chose de pointue dans la zone de ce qui faisait effectivement de lui un homme._

 _Kidd, ou plutôt Mary, rétracta sa lame secrète et se détourna pour partir avant de se figer._

 _Comment ne pas la comprendre au vu du météore lumineux bleu qui traversa le ciel nocturne pour venir se poser sur le bord de la charrette. Si un oiseau avait eu des sourcils, il les aurait haussés. Marco reprit donc forme humaine pour laisser paraître toute sa perplexité devant la situation._

 _\- Espèce de piaf décérébré ! rouspéta Mary. Je t'avais demandé de rester avec Thatch pour une bonne raison ! Tu as un foutu cul que Prins soit mort ! T'aurais eu l'air fin s'il t'avait choppé !_

 _\- Depuis quand Kenway fait partie du cercle réduit de ceux à qui tu te révèles comme ça, yoi ? s'enquit Marco sans répondre._

 _\- Depuis que j'avais besoin d'une diversion convaincante et ne change pas de sujet._

 _\- Tu étais au courant ? s'étonna Kenway._

 _\- C'est moi qui ais apprit à Mary à se battre, avant même qu'Ah Tabai la recrute. D'où l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'accepte plus ou moins de faire ce qu'elle me dit._

 _Kenway eu l'air brusquement de comprendre autre chose et un sourire goguenard étira son visage._

 _\- C'est pas plutôt qu'elle t'a promis sa_ vertu _?_

 _\- Si tu parles de mon pucelage, je l'ai paumé y'a un bail, pointa Mary. Je suis veuve. Mon mariage a duré quatre ans._

« What ? » s'étranglèrent les deux frères.

\- _Mais il est vrai que si Marco est un gentil garçon, il est une possibilité de pouvoir profiter de mes charmes… quand il ne ressemblera plus à un affreux gosse._

 _\- C'est pas ça qui a repoussé Anne Bonny. La beauté carmin de Nassau est moins regardante que toi, yoi. Enfin. Comment d'une mission de Ah Tabai, tu te retrouves avec Edward dans les pattes, yoi ? soupira Marco._

 _\- Laurence Prins devait livrer le Sage Roberts à Torres, contre rançon. Et ce con m'a empêché de les tuer tous les deux ensembles. Résultat, j'ai juste Prins de mort, avec Torres et Roberts de nouveau dans la nature._

 _\- Roberts doit mourir._ Après _avoir dit où sont les Observatoires._

 _\- Toi aussi tu les cherches ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as clairement dit de ne pas continuer ? s'enquit Kenay._

 _\- Pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Les Observatoires sont dangereux. J'ai l'intention de les faire_ sauter _._

* * *

Ace prit une brusque bouffée d'air, comme s'il venait d'échapper de peu à la noyade. Son crâne le lançait de toute part et il avait l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu, malgré son akuma no mi.

Avec des membres tremblants, il retira son casque de l'Animus Omega et jeta le regard le plus haineux qui soit à Sabo.

\- Tu m'as désynchronisé de force ?! T'es totalement barge !?

\- La douleur te remettra les idées en place. Et j'ai demandé à Ritsu de le faire seulement si elle était certaine que tu ne finirais pas à l'état de légume. Tu es déjà dans un sale état, ne force pas plus.

\- Je te hais.

\- Je sais, les frères servent à ça.

Et Sabo offrit un sourire resplendissant d'innocence à son grand frère.


	16. Remède pour Nassau

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre et avec celui-ci, on cherche un moyen de sauver Nassau ! je vous remercie encore et toujours de votre intérêt. Il faut savoir aussi qu'on arrive quasiment à la moitié du jeu, donc, de la fic (si je trouve pas d'autres idées plus tard).**

 **Pour répondre à Arya39 : Non, il ne s'agit pas de l'amnésie, et je le dis HAUT et FORT, cette série n'a rien à voir avec Les Anges Déchus. Je n'ai jamais dit que Marco se souvenait de quand on lui avait donné son akuma no mi, et il l'a dit clairement. Son plus vieux souvenir revient à son enfance à Mari Joa. Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ton idée de faire tourner la vidéo chez les Marines... ou plutôt... Rayleigh te remercie. Tu loupes encore une fois l'instant que je voulais porter à l'intention, c'est pas grave, je reviendrais dessus un autre moment.  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _Juan Borgia était un gros porc. Littéralement. Pour un cardinal, il la jouait mal. Le Trastevere était une orgie à ciel ouvert et il venait de se payer une fille pour 700 florentins._

 _Ezio avait depuis longtemps abandonné son déguisement du soldat 'Luigi', après tout, on avait fini par trouver son corps au Panthéon. Il devait trouver une autre manière de suivre l'argent du Banquier de Cesare._

 _Cet homme devait mourir._

 _D'une part, pour couper le financement de Cesare. D'autre part, parce que cette fête avait lieu grâce au détournement de l'argent des impôts du peuple. Fallait pas déconner, ce mec était connu pour avoir jeté des centaines de couverts en or massif dans le Tibre qui n'avait eu le malheur de servir qu'une seule fois._

 _Caché dans la foule des fêtardes nues ou à moitié nues, Ezio jura._

 _Cesare venait de se pointer, pour dire qu'il allait réunir l'Italie sous sa coupe et que quand ça serait fait, tout le monde festoierait pendant quarante jours et quarante nuits._

 _Il voulait tuer le peuple, ce malade._

 _Mais fallait voir la tête de Rodrigo qui applaudissait son fils à contrecœur._

 _Apparemment, il n'a jamais été question de conquérir l'Italie, fragilisant l'équilibre que les Templiers avaient lutté pour mettre en place. Mais Cesare était un homme ambitieux._

 _Avant même d'avoir eu la tentation de les tuer, le père et le fils s'en allèrent, laissant le satyre au pagne et au grand chapeau rose faire le tour des festivités, la courtisane sous le bras._

 _Ezio fit un signe à un autre groupe de filles, leur montrant le coffre qui avait été posé un peu plus loin. Elles connaissaient leur mission, Claudia les avait bien instruites. L'argent qu'Ezio avait 'investi' pour parvenir jusqu'ici disparut dans les jupons des jolies filles romaines qui quittèrent la fête. Pendant ce temps, l'Assassin se glissa dans la foule et s'assit sur un banc, la tête basse, les coudes sur ses genoux, attendant sa proie. C'était une technique que Paola lui avait enseignée._

 _Comment se fondre dans la masse._

 _Aussi, Juan Borgia ne vit rien venir jusqu'au dernier moment. Le mouvement était fluide, presque naturel, tel de l'eau. Ezio se releva, poignarda Juan et l'assit à sa place, l'oreille tendue pour prendre ses dernières paroles._

 _\- Toutes les beautés que j'ai vues, senties et touchées… je ne regrette aucun moment que j'ai vécu… souffla l'homme joufflu et mourant._

 _\- Un homme de pouvoir doit savoir se détourner des plaisirs futiles._

 _\- Mais… j'ai donné au peuple ce qu'il réclamait…_

 _\- Et maintenant, tu en paies le prix. Nul ne peut jouir éternellement des plaisirs qu'il n'a pas mérités. Resquiescat in pace._

 _Ainsi mourut le Banquier._

 _Passant un bras sur les épaules de la femme que Juan avait accaparée toute la soirée, Ezio s'éloigna._

 _\- Retournons voir Claudia, demanda à voix basse l'assassin._

 _La jeune femme sous son bras se contenta de rire alors qu'ils quittaient la fête._

 _Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi bien que cela._

 _Une fois devant la Rose Fleurie, le lupanar que gérait sa sœur, avec l'appui de sa mère, le sang d'Ezio ne fit qu'un tour. Il y avait deux filles dehors en larmes. Ce ne pouvait pas être un bon signe._

 _\- Où sont Claudia et Maria ? s'inquiéta Ezio._

 _\- Nous sommes revenues avec l'argent… pleura une fille. Mais ils nous ont suivis jusqu'ici !_

 _Ezio ne posa pas plus de question et débarqua en trombe dans l'établissement. Il s'arrêta net devant la scène. La pierre du sol était tachée de sang, et quatre corps de soldats sans vie le jonchaient. Au milieu de tout ça se tenait Claudia. La jeune sœur d'Ezio avait la respiration légèrement sifflante, le regard brûlant et un couteau crispé dans sa main._

 _Couteau goûtant encore de sang…_

 _\- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle en voyant l'air abasourdi du seul frère qu'il lui restait depuis vingt ans._

 _\- Je vois que ma petit -sœur sait jouer du couteau, commenta Ezio en retirant sa capuche de son visage pour adresser un sourire de coin à la jeune femme._

 _\- Et je suis prête à recommencer, assura-t-elle en brandissant son arme vers l'Assassin._

 _\- Des paroles dignes d'une Auditore._

 _Des pas entrèrent dans le hall et leur vieille mère leur sourit, les mains jointes sur son ventre._

 _\- Il était temps que vous reveniez à la raison, tous les deux. Il était vraiment temps._

 _Elle regarda ses enfants s'offrirent des sourires de coin et des rires timides._

Ace ouvrit les yeux et resta un instant le regard dans le vague, affalé dans son lit.

Pour une fois, le souvenir était presque joyeux.

* * *

Sabo se détourna de Shaun et du café pour regarder son frère qui venait d'arriver.

\- Qui es-tu, ce matin ? demanda le British.

\- Un grand frère qui redécouvre sa jeune sœur… je me nomme Ezio Auditore et je viens de tuer le Banquier des Borgia, grommela Ace.

\- Machiavelli devait être content, commenta l'Assassin.

\- Cesare deux fois plus.

\- Le Mei-Ô est de retour. Rebecca lui a envoyé la vidéo, on devrait pas tarder à avoir la réponse.

\- Mmmh…

Ace prit possession d'un café et avec un dernier salut pour son camarade, il remonta vers l'ascenseur avec Sabo.

\- J'ai croisé Garneau… il m'a demandé de lui faire don d'un peu de mon sang pour savoir si j'aurais pas une ou deux surprises parmi mes ancêtres, marmonna Sabo.

Ace tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

\- Je viens de donner l'info à ton groupe, justement, devança le blondinet. Je leur en fais bien volontiers cadeau si ça peut les aider à gagner la guerre. Si on nous avait pas forcé à l'ignorance, rien ne se serait passer. Je mise sur vous.

\- Je mise peut-être pas sur Dragon, mais je te sais suffisamment éclairé pour que ton propre combat soit celui qui empêchera d'autres de passer par ce que nous avons vécu. La Confrérie te remercie de ton don. Ce serait le coup que t'aies des célèbres !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur leur étage de travail. Ils saluèrent Bob qui leva une main en réponse avant de se mettre dans son Animus.

\- Si jamais j'ai des ancêtres célèbres, comme tu dis, ce doit être pour de mauvaises raisons, sinon, mon _père_ m'aurait parlé d'eux de long en large et en travers. Tu savais que j'avais eu un demi-frère ?

Ace leva un sourcil de perplexité.

\- Yep. Pendant que j'étais en fugue, ils ont adopté un garçon du nom de Stelly. Et devine ce qu'il est aujourd'hui…

\- Langue au chat.

\- C'est le nouveau Roi de Goa. Mon amnésie m'en a caché des choses, t'as pas idée.

Ace manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Je suis presque tenté de lui tendre une embuscade avant la prochaine rêverie pour le décrédibiliser.

\- Prends une photo ! réclama Ace.

Les deux frères s'assirent à leur poste, rallumèrent leur oreillette et se penchèrent sur leurs notes.

\- Ace… t'as des projets, pour quand tu en auras fini ici ? s'enquit Sabo.

\- Si je suis encore plus ou moins censé ? nuança Ace.

Pour toute réponse, le blond roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

Ace eu un soupir et appuya son coude sur le bureau à côté du clavier, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Outre aller à Baterilla, je voudrais me rendre à Massyaf. Le berceau de notre ordre. Me recueillir sur la dépouille d'Altaïr, si personne n'y a touché entre temps.

\- C'est un beau projet, je pourrais t'accompagner ?

\- Pour les deux ou un seul ?

\- Comme tu le sens.

Ace eu un faible sourire qui voulait dire 'OK' et sortit une pièce.

\- On s'y met ? Pile, tu commences, face, c'est moi.

\- Lance.

Ace lança la pièce. Ils la regardèrent tournoyer un instant dans les airs, avant de retomber. Ace la rattrapa et montra le résultat. Avec un sourire, Sabo attrapa le casque de l'Animus et se plongea dans le monde de Kenway.

* * *

« Salut Ritsu ! » saluèrent les deux frères.

« Bonjour à vous. Nous sommes à Nassau en 1118. » salua l'Animus

 _Sabo prit place dans la peau de Kenway, assis sur les marches d'un escalier en bois, une choppe vide dans une main, le dessin de la sphère dans l'autre. La musique à proximité lui disait qu'il était au bar._

 _\- Je t'en sers un autre ?_

 _Kenway releva la tête._

 _La femme aux cheveux carmin et aux vêtements plus qu'émoustillants lui parlait, un plateau dans une main, deux trois fleurs rosâtres dans les cheveux._

 _\- Aye. Un rhum flip, cette fois, commanda Kenway en lui donnant sa choppe._

\- _Et où veux-tu que je trouve des œufs frais dans cette maudite ville ? s'enquit la rouquine. Y'a rien d'autre que de la pisse et des insectes, ici._

 _Elle posa sur son plateau la chope et continua de descendre l'escalier jusqu'à l'autre partie de la taverne. Sabo la suivit du regard alors qu'elle allait vers la table de Rackam._

 _\- On essaie de changer ça, assura Edward._

 _\- Je sais, lui assura la femme en prenant la chope vide devant le pirate ivre._

 _Bien entendu, même quasiment raide par l'alcool, Calico Jack ne loupa pas l'occasion._

 _\- Oh oh… belle Lady ! dit-il de sa voix vacillante de pochard. Quel est ton joli nom ?_

 _La femme le regarda d'un air pas du tout impressionné._

 _\- Anne, quand ils sont à jeûnes. Traînée, quand ils sont raides, mais jamais Lady. Sauf Fushisho…_

 _Edward regarda avec amusement Anne s'arrêter sur sa route, le regard rêveur, limite bavant, avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre en route. Rackam essaya de l'attraper avant qu'elle soit trop loin mais tomba lamentablement de sa chaise._

 _Il était cuit._

 _Anne soupira en le regardant, un air presque hautain et dégoûté sur le visage, avant de remonter vers le comptoir, passant de nouveau à côté de Kenway. Il allait retourner à ses pensées quand des cris l'alertèrent, le faisant se lever._

 _\- J'en crois pas un mot ! disait quelqu'un. C'est un ramassis de mensonges !_

« Je crois que c'est Vane. » identifia Ace.

« J'aurai plutôt dit Thatch » commenta Sabo.

 _Kenway se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de la taverne et regarda en bas._

 _Thatch, Vane et Hornigold étaient en pleine discussion animée, avec Thatch marchant comme un loup en cage._

 _Kenway rangea son dessin pour mieux les regarder._

 _\- C'est une ruse pour mieux nous ramollir avant d'attaquer Nassau ! Tu verras, tu peux me croire ! jura Vane._

 _\- C'est pas une ruse, Vane ! s'emporta Thatch. Je l'ai appris de la bouche même d'un gros capitaine des Bermudes ! Un pardon est offert à tout pirate qui en voudra ! Et c'est pas le Roi qui l'offre, c'est carrément le Sekai Seifu ! C'est dans tous les océans la même chose ! De gros capitaines de la Grand Line se sont réunis pour savoir s'ils allaient l'accepter ou pas !_

« De quoi ils parlent ? » demanda Sabo.

« Le Pardon Royal est une offre normalement du Roi George. Il fait table rase de tous les crimes des pirates et leur donne une chance de se ranger. Si ça vient d'en haut, c'est plus gros que ça en a l'air. » répondit Ace.

« Oh. »

« A cette époque, ils avaient pas le Shichibukai pour nous menacer. Ni les gros Amiraux inhumains. Ils pouvaient nous chopper soit avec des chasseurs, soit par chance à terre ou si on mordait une plus grosse prise que prévu. »

\- _Ruse ou non, je ne doute pas à un instant que les anglais reviendront à Nassau et armés jusqu'aux dents. Il nous faut un plan, pointa Hornigold alors que Kenway descendait quelques marches pour les rejoindre._

 _Vane leva une main, l'air de dire qu'il laissait tomber avant de se détourner pour rejoindre certainement Rackam, croisant Kenway dans l'escalier._

« J'aime pas son regard » pointa Sabo.

« En quoi ? »

« Y'a quelque chose dedans qui m'inspire pas. »

 _Sabo ne put s'y intéresser plus car Thatch demanda à Kenway de les suivre._

 _Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon._

 _Et ainsi les trois capitaines se mirent en marche, remontant la rue._

 _Si Sabo avait pu froncer des sourcils, il l'aurait fait._

 _Il y avait plus de rats que de vivants dans les environs. Et des rats gros comme ses pieds._

 _La majorité des personnes qu'ils croisèrent était bourrée et incapable de tenir debout… jusqu'à ce que Sabo entende les toux grasses et les gémissements de douleur._

« La première fois que j'ai exploré Nassau, j'ai pas vu le moindre médecin dans les environs. Il fallait s'y attendre. Même à Monteriggioni on en avait un, grâce à cette chère Claudia. » commenta Ace.

 _Nassau était un cloaque._

 _Elle était morte, désolée, à l'abandon._

 _\- En l'absence de toute idée digne de ce nom, mieux vaut se faire oublier, conseilla Hornigold. Ni piraterie, ni violence, ne faîtes rien qui puisse agacer le Roi._

 _\- La digestion du Roi et de ces vieillards croulants du Sekai Seifu est le cadet de mes soucis, Ben ! gronda Thatch._

 _Sabo devait lever les pieds pour ne pas se faire renverser par des hordes de rats en folie._

 _«_ Jaya est comme ça ? » demanda Sabo.

« Moins. On y trouve deux trois médecins et on a une meilleure hygiène. Nassau ou la légendaire Tortuga étaient des prototypes de villes pirates. Libres, indépendantes. »

 _\- Tu changeras d'avis quand il enverra ses soldats pour nettoyer cette île de tous les pirates qui l'habitent. Ouvre un peu les yeux, tu mourrais pour un cloaque !?_

 _Le ton montait décidément entre Hornigold et Thatch alors qu'ils arrivaient sur ce qui, à une époque, avait été une place de marché. On avait un échafaud croulant toujours dans un coin, mais l'excuse de marché n'était plus là._

 _\- OUI ! s'emporta Thatch. C'est_ **notre** _République,_ **notre** _idée !_ **Une terre libre aux mains d'hommes libres !** _Tu te souviens ?_

 _Ils prirent à gauche un chemin descendant vers le port._

 _\- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas jolie à voir, mais Nassau mérite_ **encore** _qu'on se batte pour elle, non ? demanda Thatch en baissant d'un ton._

 _\- J'en sais rien, Ed', avoua Hornigold. Quand je regarde le fruit de nos années de labeur, je ne vois que la maladie, l'oisiveté et la bêtise._

 _En disant ça, il montra du bras la rue devant eux, pile au moment où une femme s'effondra en toussant. En un instant, la silhouette d'adolescent de Marco fut à ses côtés, l'aidant à se redresser. Il lui fit boire quelque chose, l'aidant à mieux respirer, et l'adossa à une maison pas loin, lui intimant d'après ses gestes d'essayer de respirer._

 _\- A t'entendre parler, cet endroit n'est pas si différent de Londres, pourtant, on est loin de East Bue et de l'Angleterre ! T'es pas d'accord, le Gallois ?_

 _\- Le Pays de Galle est en West Blue, ne confonds pas tout, Thatch, rectifia Kenway. Et dans aucun de ces pays on ne trouve de bon samaritain à la Marco._

« C'est aberrant… en deux ans, près de la majorité de la population a disparu ! » s'étranglait Ace en regardant les ravages.

« La syphilis doit y être pour quelque chose… » supposa Sabo.

« Probable. Les pouvoirs du Phénix sont impénétrables, parce que s'il y en a bien un qui devrait déjà être mort et enterré à cause de cette horreur, c'est bien lui. »

« Il a la moitié d'un millénaire, mec, il y a plus d'une chose qui fait qu'il devrait être six pieds sous terre. »

 _-Thatch a néanmoins raison, reprit Kenway. Si on voit les choses en face, on s'en sort pas si mal ici. Y'a du soleil, du rhum et de quoi prendre du bon temps jusqu'à plus soif._

 _\- Oui, Nassau est peut-être attirante de loin, accorda Hornigold. Mais quand on voit les choses de près, ce n'est qu'une infection qui soulève le cœur._

 _\- Les maladies, ça se guérit, Ben._

 _Vu la façon dont Marco baissa la tête et rallongea la femme, ce devait être trop tard pour elle._

 _Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent de marcher, devant l'étrange timing. Étrange et effrayant._

 _Marco resta un instant une main sur le cœur de la femme et se releva._

 _\- Pour plagier mon bon ami Ezio… Requescat in pace._

 _Et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre les trois capitaines pirates._

« C'était comme ça qu'Ezio saluait ses victimes… MERDE ! Marco a connu Ezio Auditore ! Il est encore plus vieux qu'on le pensait ! » s'étranglait Ace.

« Tu pourras lui poser des questions sur ton aïeul florentin. » déconna Sabo.

 _\- Je disais donc, que les maladies, ça se guérit, il suffit juste d'avoir le bon remède, Ben, reprit Kenway._

 _Les deux frères s'étouffèrent en entendant leur conception de la médecine à l'époque… ou plutôt, la vision qu'ils en avaient surtout :_

Un remède unique et presque miracle pour tout et n'importe quoi.

 _Les quatre hommes reprirent leur route._

 _\- Les morts ne se relèvent jamais, pointa Hornigold comme s'il était idiot._

 _\- Si, je me relève, yoi, pointa Marco en levant la main. Kidd m'a tué dix fois déjà et je suis toujours là._

 _\- J'arrive pas à croire que de tels mots sortent de ta bouche ! s'insurgea Thatch à l'adresse de Ben._

 _Les deux anciens amis s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route pour se faire face._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas accepter le pardon et en finir ! continua Thatch._

 _\- Ils sont comme ça depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Marco à Kenway alors que les deux autres se jetaient des noms d'oiseaux à la figure._

 _\- Disons que ça a empiré, répondit Kenway. Oi ! Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Si on reste unis, on y arrivera et tout le monde trouvera son compte._

 _Marco applaudit vaguement Kenway._

 _\- Finalement, Kidd a raison de croire en toi._

« Mary Read est plus naïve que je le pensais » soupira Ace.

 _Sabo se contenta de rire narquoisement._

 _\- On n'a qu'à trouver ces remèdes pour régler tous nos problèmes. Mais sans attirer l'attention des anglais._

« Pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas de s'enrichir… il songe à un moyen de sauver cette ville… il est pas si irrécupérable que ça. Là où Hornigold songe à quitter le navire, Kenway veut encore lutter pour Nassau. Juste pour ça, tu peux avoir un minimum de fierté pour lui » commenta Sabo.

« J'attendais des comportements inverses de la part de Hornigold et Kenway. Il me surprend agréablement. C'est trop raisonnable de sa part. C'est bizarre. » avoua Ace.

 _Marco envoya une accolade à Kenway, comme pour lui dire qu'il approuvait ses paroles._

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leur route vers la plage._

 _\- Le médecin le plus proche est à La Havane. Je suis persona non grata, là-bas, j'aurai pas le temps de trouver un médoc que l'on me poursuivra déjà, yoi, soupira Marco._

 _Ils passèrent un homme essayant de vomir ses entrailles plus une femme qui se plaignait de la vermine._

 _\- Moi non plus je compte pas y mettre les pieds, renchérit Thatch._

 _\- Il y en avait peut-être dans les cales de la flotte qui a coulé, il y a deux ans, supposa Kenway._

« De mieux en mieux ! Il trouve une solution qui nécessite du boulot pour lui, et aucun sacrifice d'autrui ! »

« Il y a donc un espoir pour mon ancêtre. »

 _\- Je peux pas nager, j'te rappelle, Kenway, yoi. A moins que tu veuilles aller me repêcher… commenta narquoisement Marco en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou._

 _\- Je plongerai moi, assura le capitaine du_ Jackdaw.

 _\- Il te faudra une cloche à plongeur si tu veux aller aussi profond, expliqua Thatch._

 _\- Aye, on aura aucun mal à s'en procurer une. J'ai bien assez d'argent et de matériel pour ça. Suffit d'échanger de l'or et des marchandises contre ce qui manque._

 _\- Voilà un plan qui me convient, approuva Hornigold avec une esquisse de sourire. Trouvons ces remèdes sans causer de troubles. D'accord Thatch ? insista-t-il._

 _\- Ouais, ça me va, ouais, grommela de mauvaise grâce le noiraud. Je te retrouve aux épaves, t'as mon numéro de denden, envoie-moi un message quand tu seras prêt, Kenway !_

 _Hornigold s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la plage et cria à Thatch qui s'éloignait :_

 _\- Et souviens-toi Thatch ! Fais taire tes canons ! Marco, je t'en conjure, tu peux…_

 _\- Je suis pas sa mère, Ben, coupa Marco avec amusement alors que Thatch faisait un signe vulgaire du bras en criant à Hornigold de ne pas l'emmerder._

« De cette bande d'idiots, Thatch est mon préféré » avoua Ace.

« Oh ? C'est pas Marco ? »

« Marco est à part. J'espère qu'il nous fera un plaisir de raconter son _modus operandi,_ Thatch, y'a de quoi le respecter. Je te jure, si on en croit la légende. »

* * *

 _Sabo avait trouvé assez aisément quelqu'un pour se procurer une cloche de plongée. Et la mémoire avait montré que Kenway s'était séparé sans difficulté d'une belle quantité d'or pour l'obtenir._

 _Comme son nom le disait, il s'agissait d'une cloche, comme celles des églises, à l'exception qu'elle avait des mini-hublots et qu'on y avait arrimé de grosses chaînes de métal pour la rendre aussi lourde que possible sans rendre son transport impossible._

 _Marco accompagna et servit de navigateur jusqu'au lieu de naufrage où les attendait Thatch._

 _De ce que le blond avait appris dans un semblant d'enquête, il y avait bien eu des remèdes à bord de l'un des navires. Le San Ignicio._

 _Leur meilleure chance._

 _Ils remarquèrent assez vite Thatch._

 _Il se tenait devant un morceau de navire perçant les flots, dans une magnifique frégate. Belle et terrible._

 _\- C'est bizarre de revenir ici, tu ne trouves pas, Adé ? demanda Kenway alors qu'ils faisaient voile vers le navire de Thatch._

 _\- Aye. C'était il y a bientôt trois ans, se rappela le noir. On a fui ensemble de la cale et fait un recrutement massif avant de voler ce petit bijou. **(Bêta : ça fait déjà trois ans ?! Dieu que le temps passe vite avec l'avance rapide de Ritsu ! / AN : et on approche d'un mois à Abstergo)**_

 _Et il tapota la rambarde avec affection, sous le regard de Marco qui était assis dessus, séparé de lui par la barre et Kenway._

 _\- Je vois d'ici le_ Queen Anne's Revenge, _nota Marco. Thatch est en avance au rendez-vous, yoi._

« Pas comme son homonyme, paix à son âme, qui avait un vrai problème sur les horaires, sans parler de son Bad Timing, commenta Ace avec une voix, qui malgré le sourire, restait triste. »

« Homonyme ? » s'enquit Sabo.

« Yonbantai Taisho Thatch, Premier Maître Coq de l'équipage. Teach l'a tué avant de fuir avec l'akuma no mi qui revenait à l'apprenti Elvis. C'est pour le venger que j'en suis arrivé à finir à Impel Down, et de là, à Abstergo. C'était mon meilleur pote. »

« Mes condoléances. »

« J'ai eu le temps de faire son deuil. Il me manque, mais je me dis qu'il doit être bien là où il est. Dans la plus belle des cuisines avec les plus jolies filles ayant existé comme clientes. »

 _Sabo esquissa un sourire devant la tentative de son frère de rester positif. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient rejoint la frégate de Thatch. Frégate rouge et bleue, un bleu nuit, presque noir. Elle faisait bien le double en longueur et largeur du_ Jackdaw. _Le brick avait l'air d'un gamin pitoyable à côté._

 _Ce gars ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Certes, il aurait pu viser le Man o' war, mais au moins, la frégate était plus rapide et maniable que le géant de guerre, tout en restant mortel._

 _Sacré Edward Thatch._

 _Ils jetèrent l'ancre à proximité du navire de Thatch qui était sur le point de s'ouvrir une bouteille._

 _\- Le Diable ait mon âme, Thatch ! lança Kenway en guise de salut. Quelle ravissante frégate ! Trente-deux canons, c'est bien ça ?!_

 _Thatch déboucha avec ses dents sa bouteille, avala une gorgée, avant de répondre :_

 _\- Après quarante, je compte plus._

« C'est pas permis d'avoir autant de canons » grommela Sabo.

« Le _Moby Dick_ en avait cent deux. Cinquante et un de chaque côté. Je le sais parce qu'après une mauvaise blague pour laquelle on s'est fait chopper, Haruta, Thatch et moi avons dû les récurer _à la brosse à dents_. » sourit Ace.

« Shirohige était un Yonkou, c'est ok de sa part. »

 _Pendant ce temps, Marco fit un saut agile pour rejoindre Thatch qui s'était assis sur la rambarde la plus proche de Kenway, après avoir caressé presque amoureusement un de ses canons._

 _Oui, Thatch aime_ **beaucoup** _les canons._

 _\- T'es devenu ambitieux, on dirait ! sourit Kenway. Alors, t'as trouvé une piste pour les remèdes dans le coin ?_

 _Thatch reboucha sa bouteille avec un soupir alors que l'autre Edward et Adéwalé se rapprochaient du bord._

 _\- Rien d'intéressant à la surface, c'est certain, mais j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il reste quelques belles épaves qui n'ont pas été encore visitées par autre chose que les crabes et le corail._

 _\- Une trace du San Ignicio ? Mes informateurs m'ont dit que cette frégate commerciale était la pièce centrale de ce convoi et qu'il avait certainement les médicaments, yoi, s'enquit Marco._

 _\- Un de mes hommes a failli se faire bouffer par un kai-ô en essayant de plonger. Il a eu plus de peur que de mal, mais il m'a parlé d'un navire brisé en deux avec ce noms._

 _\- Je vais y jeter un œil, se proposa Kenway._

 _\- Edward ?! Par le Ciel, est-ce bien vous ?! Les Indes Occidentales sont vraiment petites ! On se croirait presque en East Blue !_

 _Tout le monde regarda le nouvel arrivant sur le pont. Un cache œil en plus sur le visage rond (cache œil inutile puisqu'il fut remonté), mais c'était la même personne._

« Woua bonne mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, lui ?! » s'étrangla Ace.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Il m'a aidé… »

« On a dit quoi sur ne pas se confondre avec ses aïeuls ? »

« Ok, il a aidé Kenway a quitté Bona Vista pour rejoindre La Havane. Il le rencontre juste après avoir tué Duncan. »

« Oh ».

 _\- Bonjour Bonnet ! Je suis surpris de te voir ici ! salua Kenway, tout aussi surpris._

 _\- || C'est qui ce guignol || ? demanda Marco en passant au japonais clairement méfiant._

 _\- ||Sans lui, j'aurais dû rejoindre La Havane à la nage ou sur un radeau, depuis le Cap de Bona Vista.|| expliqua Kenway._

 _\- ||Je l'ai pris sous mon tutelage, t'en fais pas, je le garde à l'œil.||_

 _Bonnet resta avec un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres, sentant l'hostilité du 'gamin'._

 _\- Excuse-le, Marco a absorbé comme une éponge la paranoïa de Kidd, rassura Thatch à l'adresse de Bonnet. Ce_ gosse _n'est pas ce que tu peux croire. Il est le trésor vivant et le plus précieux de notre communauté d'hommes libres. Si tu veux pas te le mettre à dos, évite de le traiter comme un gamin._

 _\- Je vois… bonjour à vous, monsieur Marco._

 _Il eut droit à un silence méfiant de la part du petit blond._

« C'est ce qu'on appelle mettre un vent. » commenta Sabo.

« Tu l'as dit. »

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit Kenway._

 _\- J'ai rencontré monsieur Thatch il y a maintenant un mois et il a accepté de me prendre sous son aile afin d'apprendre à dompter la mer ! Mais je vais devoir m'enhardir avant de devenir un vrai pirate !_

 _A côté de lui, Sabo entendit Adéwalé se racler suspicieusement la gorge pour masquer son rire._

 _\- La même, Adé, approuva Marco._

 _Kenway continua de sourire avec sympathie à celui qui l'avait bien aidé et lui souhaita bonne chance :_

 _\- Barbe Noir a formé les meilleurs d'entre nous !_

 _\- Parce que j'ai moi-même été formé, à l'instar de Kidd, par le meilleur d'entre nous. A la vôtre, Sensei._

 _Thatch lança sa bouteille à Marco qui la reçut pour la déboucher et boire une belle gorgée de saké._

 _Sabo pouvait voir d'ici les méninges tourner dans le crâne de Bonnet. Comment un gamin pouvait avoir formé deux grosses figures de la piraterie ? Il manqua de faire tomber la bouteille quand Marco la lui envoya et le remerciant d'un geste, Bonnet but une gorgée de l'alcool brûlant… avant de s'étouffer avec, peu habitué à ce genre d'alcool pour le moins rare à cette période._

 _Tout ce qui devait être dit ayant été dit, Kenway se rapprocha du fragment d'épave qui perçait la surface._

 _Il était temps de plonger._

 _Il se débarrassa du manteau d'Assassin et de ses armes, conservant juste les Lames Secrètes (« on en devient dépendant de ses deux petites lames, pas vrai ? » avait ri Marco en voyant que les deux brassards de cuir restaient à leur place)._

 _Grâce à un système de poulie, on mit en un minimum d'effort la cloche à l'eau en s'assurant qu'elle reste droite et suffisamment vide pour que l'air reste prisonnier dedans. Sabo ne portait à présent qu'un pantalon de toile blanche que le temps avait jauni, plus sa ceinture de toile rouge à laquelle il accrocha une bourse pour les possibles médicaments._

« La vache ! Il est plus tatoué que moi ! » commenta Ace.

« T'as jamais remarqué ? » s'étonna Sabo.

« Tu vois bien qu'on vit tout à la première personne, et sur l'écran, c'est à la troisième. Et je l'ai vu qu'une fois torse nu dans mes souvenirs… et juste à la première personne… »

 _Sabo esquissa un sourire alors qu'il faisait rouler ses bras en grimpant sur la rambarde. Il fit craquer sa nuque et plongea à l'eau._

 _La surface était chaude, mais bientôt, il fit froid._

 _De plus en plus froid._

 _Sabo s'accrocha à la chaîne, en apnée, se rapprochant de la cloche qui descendait toujours, regardant autour de lui._

 _L'eau était claire, transparente, dévoilant un tout autre monde._

« Jamais j'aurais cru dire ça, mais je comprends le fait que les Gyojins et les Sirènes aiment un minimum les profondeurs. C'est magnifique » souffla Ace.

 _Et comment._

 _Le fond de l'océan était plein de vie. Des poissons de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs nageaient en gros groupes çà et là. Dessous, se rapprochant rapidement avec le poids de la cloche, le fond marin brillait de mille et une couleurs sous la lueur quelque peu atténuée du jour. Rose, jaune, vert et bien d'autres… avec des formes et des textures diverses et variées. Les coraux rajoutaient de la vitalité et de la joie avec leur apparence envoûtante et rayonnante._

 _Pourtant, la mort avait son petit jardin ici-bas._

 _Entre les requins qui se disputaient un peu plus loin une charogne avec un kai-ô de forme serpentine, il y avait les épaves et le silence qui rappelaient qu'on n'était plus chez les vivants._

 _Un silence presque pesant et effrayant._

 _A quelques mètres du fond marin, la cloche s'arrêta, oscillant lentement dans l'eau. La tête à l'envers, Sabo pria ses poumons de tenir encore un peu et longea la carrure froide et métallique de la cloche pour se glisser dessous et remonter._

 _Sa tête perça la surface de l'air emprisonné dedans, lui permettant de reprendre une goulée d'air._

« Sur la gauche, dans la descente, j'ai remarqué un navire. Je pense que c'est le _San Ignicio_. Essaye de voir si tu trouves quelque chose. » pointa Ace.

 _Rester ici ne servait qu'à gaspiller du précieux oxygène et du temps. Sabo prit une profonde inspiration et plongea._

 _Comme l'avait indiqué Ace, un navire brisé en plusieurs morceaux (certains plus gros que d'autres) était sur sa gauche. En quelques brasses rapides, il fut au niveau de l'épave et chercha un moyen de pénétrer dedans._

 _Il venait de trouver une trappe menant vers l'intérieur du navire et la soulevait quand…_

« Ohoh… Sabo… plonge. »

 _Sabo se redressa, les cheveux de Kenway se dressant sur sa nuque._

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est derrière moi ? »

« PLONGE ! »

 _Sabo obéit._

 _Juste à temps._

 _Avec un gros bruit qui fut déformé par l'eau, quelque chose heurta la trappe._

 _Il se retourna pour voir qu'un requin s'était coincé la tête dans l'ouverture et se débattait à présent._

« A trois heures, coffre suspect. Et à neuf heure trou dans la roche. Peut-être une sortie. »

« Sortie, vraiment ? » demanda Sabo d'un air dubitatif alors que son regard tombait sur le coffre en question.

« Si tu préfères passer par là où est le requin, à toi de voir. Bien heureusement, c'est un souvenir, donc, tout ce que tu risques, c'est une désynchronisation. »

 _Sabo nagea jusqu'au coffre, s'aidant des débris pour avancer au plus vite et poussa un morceau de bois qui lui en bloquait l'accès. Il ouvrit le coffre et trouva des bouteilles brisées. Une seule était intacte. Il la porta à son regard. Elle était de la taille de sa main et pas bien large. Une étiquette à moitié délavée disait dans une écriture baveuse que c'était ce qu'il cherchait._

 _Mais malgré le fait que le verre soit teinté (vert bouteille), Sabo pouvait voir que le contenu serait mauvais pour quiconque essayant de l'utiliser._

 _Pour la sortie…_

 _Sabo regarda la faille dans la roche à laquelle le vestige de navire était collé._

 _Le requin coincé lui coupant l'issue favorite, avait-il une autre solution ?_

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'écouter. »

« Ce n'est _qu'une_ seule désynchronisation et tu as perdu du temps avec cette murène ! Il y avait de l'air dans cette cave ! » contra Ace alors que Sabo revenait à la surface.

« Mais je me suis _noyé_! »

« Tu t'es désynchronisé, c'est tout. Si ça avait été la mort, la vraie, je serais pas là à te parler. Tiens, Marco a pris un bain. »

 _Sabo termina de se hisser sur le_ Queen Anne's Revenge _et regarda autour de lui. A gauche, Bonnet lisait un livre. A droite, un pirate se prenait le savon de sa vie par un Thatch trempé alors que Marco, à ses pieds, le regard dans le vague, les bras en croix, essayait de sécher avec le soleil._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?_

 _Ce fut Adéwalé qui lui répondit depuis le_ Jackdaw _d'où il supervisait la remontée de la cloche :_

 _\- Un idiot un peu trop saoul a poussé par inadvertance Marco à l'eau._

 _\- Ah._

 _\- Ahoy, Kenway ! salua Thatch en remarquant le blond. Alors, ton plongeon ?_

 _\- Pas aussi satisfaisant que celui de Marco._

 _\- Va crever… grommela Marco en se redressant piteusement._

 _Thatch l'aida à se relever et ils allèrent rejoindre Kenway qui était dans les environs de Bonnet qui s'était trouvé un siège sur un canon._

 _\- J'en ai trouvé une caisse cachée sous un banc de requins. Hélas, l'élixir qu'elle contenait est..._

 _Kenway sortit de son sac la seule bouteille qu'il avait trouvée et l'ouvrit pour renverser le contenu sur le pont, laissant couler un liquide verdâtre, pourri et malodorant._

 _\- ...totalement gâté, termina-t-il._

 _\- Par les sept plaies ! On va devoir voler ces remèdes ?! s'étrangla Thatch alors que Kenway tendait la fiole inutile à Bonnet._

 _\- N'oublie pas le Pardon, Thatch. Faudra agir en finesse._

 _Marco eu un reniflement sarcastique et regarda Thatch s'amuser à coincer des mèches à canon dans son tricorne de capitaine (oui, je parle du chapeau) en grommelant contre Hornigold et les alluma._

 _\- Foutu Hornigold ! Un pirate ne devrait pas avoir honte de sa vraie nature !_

 _\- Hornigold tient à sa vie, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, yoi. Franchement, y'a bien longtemps que je serais plus là si j'avais pas de quoi me motiver à vivre encore un peu, soupira Marco._

 _\- Ah, il préfère la prudence aux canons. Comme l'a dit Marco, on peut pas lui en vouloir, pointa Kenway avec un sourire froid._

 _Thatch s'était éloigné pour jurer et maudire Hornigold et son « orgueil mal placé qui faisait qu'il n'osait même plus se comporter comme le pirate qu'il était ». Mais les mots des deux blonds le piquèrent à vif. Il revint à grand pas vers Kenway, la colère brillant dans ses yeux._

 _\- La prudence vaut rien sans charisme ! Quand on passe pour un crétin, seuls les crétins obéissent. Mais si tu passes pour le Diable, tout le monde se soumet… dit-il d'une voix captivante, presque langoureuse._

 _\- Et ce Diable, c'est toi ? s'enquit Kenway avec un sourire à peine plus grand._

 _Thatch ne lui répondit pas immédiatement._

 _Il mit d'abord son chapeau._

« Bonté… » songea Sabo.

« Je suis d'accord… » avoua Ace avec une voix muette d'admiration.

 _Oui, c'était bien Thatch, ce « Diable ». Les mèches diffusaient des lueurs et des ombres mouvantes et rougeoyantes sur le visage et la barde de Thatch, sans parler de son rictus carnassier mettant en avant ses crocs sales et la fumée qui lui donnait un air à la fois mauvais et mystérieux._

 _\- Pour un auditoire, aye, assura Thatch. Tout n'est que spectacle._

 _Et il choisit sa proie en la personne de Bonnet qui était retourné à sa lecture._

 _\- Apprends à faire peur à tes proies, évoque-leur... (il lui tourna presque autour comme un prédateur autour de sa proie) une atrocité tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar, et elles se prosterneront en larmes à tes genoux, prêtes à te servir, en priant le Seigneur !_

 _Plus il parlait, plus il se rapprochait du novice. Il finit son explication en se penchant sur le blond, hurlant presque sur lui et lui faisant des grimaces dignes des démons._

 _\- Oh, mon Dieu... souffla Bonnet, effrayé et recroquevillé sur lui-même._

 _Pour son mérite, il ne se fit pas dessus._

 _On aurait dit que Thatch allait lui arracher son âme, le torturer, enfin, mettre en application tout verbe indiquant que Bonnet allait passer un sale moment et n'en ressortirait certainement pas indemne._

 _S'il arrivait à survivre._

 _En bref, oui, Black Beard, premier du nom, avait l'air d'être le diable en personne._

« Et ce Marshall _ose_ prétendre égal à _ça ?_ » s'étrangla Sabo.

« Yep. »

« Je te rejoins dans la mission de le tuer. C'est une honte qu'il veuille copier ce gars. »

« Bienvenu à bord ! »

 _\- Saisissant, approuva Kenway, tout souriant._

 _\- Je te l'avais dit, grommela Thatch en s'éloignant de Bonnet, comme s'il parlait de la météo. J'ai appris auprès du meilleur. Faut pas croire, même un gosse de quatorze ans peut faire peur._

 _\- Et tu as bien appris, je suis fier de toi, yoi, sourit malicieusement Marco. Si tu découvres un moyen discret d'acquérir des remèdes, dis-le-nous sans tarder, Kenway Sinon, j'en fais mon affaire, yoi._

 _\- Toi ? Tu t'impliques presque jamais personnellement ! s'étonna Kenway._

 _Le regard de Marco se fit vieux et triste._

 _\- Nassau est ce que je considère comme un prototype. Le prototype de_ son _rêve. Et j'ai l'intention de le voir survivre encore un moment, yoi._

 _Il ne précisa pas de qui il parlait, mais quelque chose disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Hornigold ou Thatch.  
_

* * *

\- Shaun, écoute… franchement, la vidéo est bien faite, mais c'est pas possible… je l'ai connu, du temps où j'étais dans le circuit. Tu m'aurais dit que c'était Thatch, ok, mais Marco, non, commenta Rayleigh au denden en remerciant de la main Shakky pour le café.

« Un Erudito l'a vu et se prépare à le diffuser sur le net, l'Ancien. C'est vrai tout ça. Du moins, aussi vrai que ce qu'il se passe dans l'Animus » insista Shaun au denden.

\- Attends… Shakky… tu vas vu aussi bien que moi la vidéo, on est d'accord ?

Shakky eu un petit rire.

\- J'y crois, sourit la brune.

« Tu vois ! Ben tiens, on a _monsieur_ qui vient prendre un café. Salutation, Dawn, la même chose que d'habitude ? »

« Seulement parce que c'est la seule recette de café que tu sais faire sans massacre pour l'instant. » répondit une voix qui devait être celle d'Ace.

Après les quelques rencontres, Rayleigh l'aurait reconnu entre milles mais ne l'aurait jamais confondu avec Roger.

« Dieu merci, Lennon-san est un bon prof » commenta une autre voix inconnue au bataillon cette fois.

Shaun grommela quelque chose et commença à préparer le café.

« C'est pas risqué de passer un appel dans les locaux d'Abstergo ? » demanda à voix basse Ace pendant que Shaun s'activait.

« La ligne est protégée à l'autre bout. Dis bonjour ! »

Rayleigh esquissa un sourire et salua Ace :

\- Bonjour jeune homme… dis-moi, tu as décidé de survivre parce qu'il n'y avait pas de jeux d'échec dans l'autre monde ?

« Ah ! La _Reine Noire !_ Nan, c'était trop calme et Roger était dans les environs. Je me suis dit que je préférais attendre un peu avant de prouver avec son cadavre que même mort, on peut _de nouveau_ mourir. C'est le Mei-Ô, Sab'. On jouait aux échecs à chaque fois que j'étais de passage à Shabaody.»

« Ooooh… enchanté légende de la piraterie, je suis un petit révolutionnaire. »

\- Juste le second, sourit Shakky. Luffy sera content une fois dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Encore trois mois avant le jour-j, annonça Rayleigh.

« Ouuuf… » grinça Ace.

« Va falloir lui dire et je me mouille pas pour ton cas, Tête de mule » se déchargea Sabo.

« Revenons au sujet. Rayleigh doute de l'authenticité de la _vidéo._ » expliqua Shaun.

« J'y ai pas cru non, après tout, on dormait dans la même cabine, mais c'est la vérité. Marco a été un _foutu_ dragueur qui aurait fait pleurer de fierté ce cher Thatch. Je parle du cuistot du dimanche, pas de Edward Thatch… foutu aïeul et foutu Animus, je commence à m'y perde. Arrête de me taper comme ça dans le dos, Sab' ou je t'en colle une. »

Rayleigh fronça les sourcils, peu content.

Très en colère, même.

Il avait eu un rapport, comme tous les Assassins, sur l'Animus et ses ravages s'il était mal utilisé. Savoir qu'on avait mis le fils de son capitaine, un garçon qu'il appréciait énormément, dans cette machine, lui mettait l'estomac en vrille.

Warren Vidic avait de la chance d'être mort, ou il l'aurait lui-même tué.

\- Donc, la vision à la première personne… s'enquit Rayleigh.

« Kenway Edward, ancêtre pirate de ma lignée maternelle. Il a connu Edward Thatch, le vrai et le seul qui mérite le surnom de Barbe Noire -j'approuve ! lança Sabo à côté- Benjamin Hornigold, Charles Vane, "Calico Jack" John Rackam, James Kidd… »

Et il partit dans un fou rire avec Sabo.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rire de James Kidd, c'était un très grand pirate, gronda gentiment Rayleigh.

« C'est pas de ça qu'on rit… c'est plus de notre tête quand on a appris qui était _vraiment_ Kidd ! » annonça Sabo.

« Allons, c'était un Assassin, après tout..." sous-entendit Ace.

« Non, désolé, me suis très peu intéressé aux pirates » informa Shaun.

« Eh bien, la nounou, puisque c'était Kidd qui gérait Marco tant qu'il n'était pas plus ou moins en état de se défendre seul, était en fait une femme. _Mary Read_. »

Shakky eut un fou rire incontrôlable.

Mary Read était un autre nom connu, à l'instar d'Anne Bonny, du premier âge d'or de la piraterie. Deux femmes qui avaient marqué ce monde profondément masculin.

« Enfin. J'y ai pas cru, mais ça s'est déroulé sous mes yeux. Marco m'accuse d'avoir fabriqué la vidéo de toute pièce pour foutre en l'air sa réputation dans l'équipage » commenta avec amusement Ace.

\- Sa réputation est vraiment foutue ! Même moi je me marre alors que j'avais un gros respect sur sa façon de tenir le petit Thatch en ligne. Et il semble que c'est parce qu'il refuse ta démission que j'ai droit à ce morceau de comédie, sourit Rayleigh.

« Hmhm. Et il la refuse toujours et la menace de la diffusion sur le net ne marche pas. »

\- Marco est têtu. Mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui le fera réfléchir à deux fois, même si je devrais me ranger dans son camp. T'es un Shirohige jusqu'au bout des ongles, ta place est avec eux.

« Je commence à devenir un danger public. Shaun et Sab' peuvent en témoigner. Aïe, merci pour la claque derrière le crâne.»

« Avec plaisir. » assura Sabo.

« Cette idée, donc ? »

\- Faire tourner la vidéo du côté de la Marine. Le Sekai Seifu sait pour la nature de Marco depuis bien longtemps. Bien heureusement pour lui, Vegapunk n'était pas encore dans les environs quand ils ont pu enfin mettre la main sur le Phénix. Mais peu sont ceux qui savent tout ça. La majorité verra juste une vidéo d'une île très certainement pirate, avec des gars inconnus de leur service regardant Marco faire du charme à une femme alors qu'il n'a pas quinze ans. Pas d'époque ni d'information compromettante… imagine Sengoku ou Garp, devant la vidéo…

« C'est tellement vicieux que je ne peux qu'approuver ! » sourit Ace. **_(Bêta : Ok, c'est officiel, le plus pourri, c'est Rayleigh ; Ace n'est qu'une petit joueur en fait. S'appelle pas le Mei-Ô pour rien, le vieux !)_**

« C'est héréditaire un tel comportement ? » s'enquit Sabo.

« Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaître Portgas D. Rouge pour le confirmer, mais c'est pas du tout le genre de Roger, ça, je peux le certifier. »

Le YES d'Ace voulait tout dire.

\- Avant de te laisser, parce que j'ai du travail qui m'attend, tout comme toi je présume, j'ai juste une information pour toi, Ace-kun.

« J'écoute. »

\- Luffy s'accroche à l'idée que tu es toujours vivant. Il n'a pas fait de deuil et il s'est mis en tête de prouver que tu es vivant. Je croyais vraiment à ta mort avant mon retour, donc, je n'y suis pour rien. Il m'a juste parlé d'une cicatrice… quelque chose que tu aurais dû avoir et que le clone mort à Marine Ford n'avait pas. Un souvenir de ce qu'il appelait le Grey Terminal.

De l'autre côté du denden, Ace ouvrit des yeux ronds, reposant maladroitement le café que venait de lui tendre Shaun.

Il porta la main à son cou.

Depuis le temps, la cicatrice avait quasiment disparu, mais pour qui savait quoi chercher, la marque de la lame qui aurait pu très bien lui ouvrir la gorge était toujours là.

Luffy avait développé ce tic quand Ace s'était un peu plus ouvert et avait accepté de ne serait-ce que le prendre dans ses bras. Un tic qui consistait à suivre du doigt la longue et fine cicatrice.

Il n'avait jamais dit à personne d'où il la tenait, malgré l'insistance de Thatch et les menaces à grand renfort de scalpels de Cassandra.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

Abstergo avait oublié une _stupide cicatrice_?

Et à cause de ça, Luffy n'était pas allé de l'avant ?!

\- Tu n'as plus le choix. Tu vas devoir le voir, pointa calmement Sabo. Si ça peut te rassurer, je m'attends à me prendre une droite dans la figure pour mon propre cas. **_(Bêta : les paris sont ouverts : quel frangin prendra la plus grosse droite de petit Lu ?)_**

Ace continua de suivre du doigt la cicatrice qui dansait de son épaule jusqu'à sa gorge.

Merde ?

* * *

 **AN : Je tiens à tirer mon chapeau à Ubisoft, parce que c'est un petit bijou le speech de Thatch. Vraiment.  
**

 **Allez voir cette vidéo sur le net, elle vaut le détour.**


	17. Quand le Diable s'en mêle

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Je voulais absolument terminer cette séquence avant de m'attaquer à autre chose (notamment conclure la première partie de mon prochain x-over sur Bleach et NCIS où j'arrive à la fin de la première saison.)  
**

 **Merci à Kaizoku-Onee-chan (j'aime ta théorie... qui sait...) et et Arya39 pour les commentaires (j'espère que ton entorse va mieux et que tu tiens le coup avec tes histoires).**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec le cerveau de Marco.**

* * *

 _Marco était hors de lui._

 _Ses poings perlaient encore de sang, presque invisible sur la couche de Haki noir._

 _Si l'homme à ses pieds était encore vivant, ce n'était que grâce à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui s'était interposée._

 _\- Arrête ! C'est bon ! Je t'en prie !_

 _\- Il t'a cognée et tu veux que je reste sans rien faire !? rugit en réponse Marco._

 _Deux yeux bleus suppliants et inquiets le fixèrent. Identiques aux siens dans leur forme et couleur, du moins, quand il n'était pas en colère._

 _\- S'il te plaît… il ne recommencera pas… ça ira, je te l'assure._

 _Marco inspira profondément et son Haki disparut de ses mains._

 _Avec douceur, voire même tendresse, il caressa une joue de la jeune femme devant lui, et la contourna. Le noble qu'il avait frappé recula de son mieux en voyant le blond revenir vers lui, rampant sur ses fesses, mais deux mains l'attrapèrent par le col et le soulevèrent de terre._

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien, petit con, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Lève encore une fois la main sur Jim, et tu prieras Davy Jones en personne pour te cacher de ma colère, yoi. On est ok ?_

 _Le pauvre gars ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son, et Marco le jeta à terre._

 _Il se tourna vers la demoiselle._

 _Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore, Kenway et lui parlaient de la fillette tout juste venue au monde._

 _Aujourd'hui, elle avait bien grandi et portait la vie à son tour._

 _\- Jim, est-ce que ça ira ?_

 _\- Oui. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, rassura la jeune femme en lui offrant un beau sourire._

 _\- Et le bébé ?_

 _\- Mary va bien aussi._

 _\- Mary ? s'enquit Marco en levant un sourcil._

 _Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit quand elle posa une main sur son ventre proéminent._

 _\- Je sais que c'est une fille. Heureux d'être plus ou moins grand-père ?_

 _\- Oui,_ heureux _, yoi, sourit Marco. Prends soin de toi… et s'il recommence…_

 _\- Je sais que tes ailes seront là pour nous protéger, ne t'en pas._

Marco se réveilla en sursaut quand on frappa à sa porte. En grognant, il se leva et alla ouvrir, plissant les yeux pour identifier son visiteur. Le fait qu'il doive baisser la tête lui donna un gros indice sur l'identité.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Haruta

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? grommela le Phénix en se frottant le crâne.

\- Il est une heure de l'aprem et comme on t'a pas vu…

En jurant, Marco fonça dans sa cabine pour se préparer, mais surtout, essuyer son début de larmes, ses pensées tournées vers cette 'Jim'.

* * *

 _Ace était prêt. L'Animus pouvait lui jeter ce qu'il voulait à la figure, ça allait déménager._

 _Et cela commença très tôt, perdu au beau milieu des Bahamas, en tombant sur un schooner qui avait dû connaître de meilleurs jours. Le pavillon noir et la couleur lui disaient qu'il s'agissait du_ Benjamin, _le navire de Hornigold._

 _En se rapprochant, ils virent une nacelle de fortune abaissée le long de la coque à l'avant, deux pirates dessus, réparant le navire qui avait de toute évidence souffert. Ben et un autre gars donnaient des planches aux charpentiers de bord._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? On vous a attaqués ? s'enquit Kenway en rapprochant un max son navire._

 _\- Ils n'en ont pas eu l'occasion ! grinça Hornigold. C'est Barbe-Noire qui a frappé le premier. Il a ouvert le feu sur un man o' war anglais, cette charogne !_

« Il est dingue ?! Il n'a tout de même pas fait ça ! » s'étrangla Ace.

« Faut croire… » commenta Sabo en réponse depuis l'extérieur de l'animus.

 _\- Pourquoi il a fait ça, Ben ?_

 _\- Il cherche toujours ces foutus remèdes. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est devenu fou, lâcha Hornigold en tendant une autre planche à ses charpentiers._

 _Edward resta un instant silencieux puis demanda :_

 _\- T'as besoin d'aide ? Main d'œuvre, outils, bois ? Quoi que ce soit ? Tu veux que je te remorque peut-être ?_

 _\- Non, c'est bon, on en a quasiment fini, refusa Hornigold avec la mâchoire serrée. Vaut mieux que je reste un moment ici, ou je vais commettre un meurtre._

 _\- T'en fais pas. Je vais le ramener à bon port, ce bon vieux Thatch._

 _\- Qu'il se débrouille ! Il l'a bien cherché, après tout ! rugit Hornigold. T'as qu'à suivre les naufragés ! Il est parti vers le sud !_

 _Et Hornigold se détourna pour marcher à pas agacés un peu plus loin sur son navire._

« Y'en a un qui s'est levé du mauvais côté du lit » commenta Sabo.

« Il a été pris entre une frégate et un man o' war. A sa place, moi aussi j'aurais été en colère. » pointa Ace.

 _Edward et Adéwalé échangèrent un regard et firent manœuvrer le brick pour se mettre à la poursuite de Thatch._

 _Comme l'avait dit Hornigold, il suffisait de suivre les naufragés et les épaves._

 _\- Capitaine, il y a une épave, là-bas. Récente, on dirait, pointa Adé en montrant les restes d'une canonnière._

 _\- Je la vois. Espérons que Thatch n'a pas subi le même sort, soupira Kenway._

 _Ils remontèrent rapidement la trace à la recherche d'un signe de vie de Thatch. L'escorte du man o' war avait morflé sur ces eaux et les Bahamas seraient le cimetière de beaucoup._

 _\- Une autre épave, capitaine. Ça n'annonce rien de bon._

 _\- Aye. Garde l'œil ouvert, Adé. Bon sang ! Ça dépasse les bornes…_

 _\- On ne devrait pas avoir autant de mal à trouver ces caisses de remèdes, soupira tristement Adéwalé._

« C'est triste, mais c'est la vie de pirate » grommela Ace.

« Des hors-la-loi en général » nuança Sabo.

 _\- Je pensais pas à ça, rectifia Kenway. Je te parle de la querelle de coqs entre Thatch et Hornigold. Ils sont devenus fous. Même Marco n'en revenait pas quand il les a vu s'en prendre l'un à l'autre à Nassau._

 _\- Aye. Mais ils ont tous les deux du cœur, capitaine. Ils veulent tous les deux protéger Nassau, pointa le grand black._

« Thatch, ok, mais Hornigold, plus trop, j'ai l'impression » grommela Sabo.

« Dommage, je l'appréciais bien avant. » soupira tristement Ace.

 _Mais Edward semblait louper quelque chose et essaya d'éclairer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en s'exprimant auprès de son Quartier-Maître :_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent ? Pourquoi sauver une ville qui vaut rien ? On n'est pas faits pour gouverner. On prend, on dépense, on mène la grande vie... on fait ce qu'on veut._

 _\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

« Question très juste, Adé » nota Sabo.

 _Ace orienta le navire pour ne pas percuter une énième épave alors qu'on lançait des cordes aux survivants (ils savaient qu'à présent, ils devraient servir le drapeau noir s'ils ne voulaient pas retourner à la flotte)._

 _\- Au diable la politique ! jura le blond pirate. Ce qu'il faut, c'est de la richesse et du pouvoir. Si on trouve l'Observatoire, on aura de quoi se payer toute l'Angleterre ! Et peut-être bien... qu'on écrasera tous ces rois et ces empereurs comme de vulgaires paysans…_

 _\- Tu rêves debout, capitaine. C'est pour ton équipage que tu navigues, ou pour toi ?_

 _\- Je tiens à ces hommes, Adé. Je te le jure. Mais ça, ça ne me plaît pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un foutu garçon de course._

 _\- Je comprends parfaitement._

« Il a toujours sa soif de pouvoir et sa cupidité… c'est moins flagrant, mais c'est toujours là » nota Ace.

« Lentement, il commence à changer, à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui faut juste un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. » approuva Sabo.

 _Brusquement, des hurlements percèrent la tranquillité des eaux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la zone de Mariguana Island._

 _C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'ils retrouvèrent le_ Queen Anne's Revenge _. En mauvaise posture._

 _Pas le navire en lui-même, mais Thatch. L'homme était à terre, presque débordé par des soldats anglais, malgré l'assistance de Marco._

 _Et Kenway grimpa d'un échelon dans l'esprit des deux frères en montrant qu'il avait au moins une valeur de bonne chez lui : l'amitié._

 _\- Pas l'temps de voter ! Thatch est en danger !_

 _\- L'équipage comprendra, assura Adéwalé avant de crier : Tout le monde à la manœuvre ! On met le cap vers l'enfer !_

 _Tout le monde se pressa pour rejoindre rapidement l'île. Depuis leur position, ils voyaient aisément le sable devenu rouge sous le sang._

 _\- Thatch et Marco sont débordés. Je vais à terre, annonça Kenway en lâchant la barre._

 _\- Je reste prêt sur le_ Jackdaw _._

 _Edward n'avait pas attendu son commentaire. Déjà, il sautait sur la plage, pataugeant dans l'eau peu profonde, avant de retrouver le sable et de courir aussi vite que possible en ignorant les grains se collant à ses bottes grâce à l'eau et au sang. Il jeta une bombe fumigène dans le tas pour commencer à renverser la situation et vu le cri féroce de l'adolescent, c'était une bonne chose à faire._

 _Les soldats pris dans la fumée tombèrent comme des mouches._

 _\- T'as réveillé tous les démons de l'enfer, Thatch ! lança Kenway alors qu'Ace dégainait deux flingues pour tirer deux balles, puis les deux suivants._

 _\- Au service d'une noble cause ! rugit Barbe Noire en décapitant d'un coup de lame un de ses adversaires._

 _\- J'espère que tu parles des remèdes, parce que sinon, Kidd aura ta peau pour avoir entraîné Marco là-dedans !_

 _En parlant de Marco, le blond venait de sauter sur l'un de ses adversaires pour se projeter vers le ciel et se laisser retomber dans un tas de plumes flamboyantes pour chopper de ses serres un des officiers et l'embarquer avec lui dans le ciel._

 _\- Aye. Il y a un galion pas loin. Et si on se dépêche de régler leur compte à ces homards, on pourra le rattraper. Tes jolies études ne t'avaient pas préparé à ce genre de raffut, hein monsieur Bonnet ?! grinça Thatch._

 _Tournant sur lui-même, Ace remarqua enfin Bonnet, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains levées, un peu plus loin sur le ponton, effrayé._

 _\- Loin de là, non ! balbutia le blond joufflu._

 _\- Eh bien, souviens-toi que les actes ont davantage à nous enseigner que la lecture !_

 _\- Je seconde la notion, yoi ! rugit Marco en lâchant sa proie qui fit ainsi une chute mortelle._

 _Quelques hommes se dirigèrent vers Bonnet qui appela Kenway à l'aide._

 _\- Tiens bon, Bonnet ! Garde les bras en l'air et le dos à la mer !_

 _Sans prendre la peine de recharger son pistolet, Ace fonça à l'assaut et plaqua au sol l'un des hommes, le poignardant au passage, avant de se relever avec fluidité, ses épées levées. Ses cheveux dans sa nuque compensant plus ou moins son Haki absent dans l'Animus, lui permirent d'éviter de se faire avoir par derrière. Il orienta ses lames pour parer une attaque dans son dos, pivota sur lui-même, donna un coup là où il ne faut pas (_ « ACE ! » / « Il faut ce qu'il faut ! ») _, avant de sauter en tournant sur lui-même, donnant assez d'élan à ses armes pour achever l'homme. Sans attendre, il se retourna de nouveau, et continua le combat, sacrifiant une nouvelle bombe fumigène pour enfin mettre fin à l'échauffourée._

 _Marco respira profondément et s'appuya sur un pirate encore debout pour nettoyer ses serres ruisselantes du sang des anglais qu'il avait choppés avec._

 _\- Que l'un de vous dise à Kidd que je me suis battu, et il nourrira les requins et les kai-ô, menaça le petit blond._

 _\- Kidd aura ma peau pour t'avoir laissé faire, rassura Kenway._

 _Il passa ses mains sur son visage et regarda Thatch alors que derrière lui, Bonnet se relevait :_

 _\- La subtilité n'est pas ton fort, hein, Thatch ?_

 _\- Les légendes ne se nourrissent pas d'indulgence ! rouspéta Barbe Noire._

« Bien parlé ! » approuva Ace.

« Tu sauras néanmoins que la subtilité te permet de vivre un peu plus longtemps » contredit Sabo avec un sourire indéniable dans la voix.

 _La dispute aurait pu continuer encore un moment si Bonnet ne leur avait pas montré du doigt le galion qui venait de réapparaître. Kenway leur porta assistance en devenant le timonier temporaire du_ Queen Anne's Revenge. _Marco assura qu'il prendrait la relève sur le_ Jackdaw _, et que l'équipage ne se sentirait pas abandonné._

 _\- Donne tes ordres ! rugit Kenway à la barre._

 _\- À la grand-voile ! Et droit sur ce maudit navire. On aura nos remèdes avant la fin du jour ! brailla Thatch._

 _Et c'est ainsi que les deux navires firent route vers le man o' war qui s'éloignait._

* * *

 _Ace avait maudit plus que nécessaire Thatch et son navire._

 _Ce con avait presque quarante canons, mais pas le moindre foutu mortier et même pas des boulets explosifs ! Quant à la protection de la coque, c'était pitoyable. Le_ Jackdaw _était peut-être plus petit, mais il était mieux équipé et suffisamment redoutable pour avoir réussi seul à couler le_ HMS Prince _au large de Saint-Domingue, pourtant connu pour jouer les navires fantômes et capable en trois coups de canon de faire couler n'importe quel navire._

 _Ce fut une galère sans nom, malgré l'assistance de Sabo au clavier, pour arrêter le navire._

 _\- On est à court de poudre, capitaine ! cria à un moment un des gars._

 _\- Rah ! Et ce galion qui nous tendait les bras ! cracha Thatch en faisant un signe bien vulgaire au capitaine de l'autre vaisseau._

 _\- Je vois le diable que tu m'avais promis, Thatch, commenta narquoisement Kenway._

 _\- Je t'aurais montré un ange s'il avait demandé quartier. On ne peut plus reculer ! Éperonnez-moi cette vermine ! Prends le plus de vent possible !_

« Il a un éperon maintenant ? » s'enquit Ace.

« Aucun, de ce que je vois. »

 _Déjà, le_ Jackdaw _(Adéwalé à la barre et Marco en navigateur et quartier-maître) reculait pour prendre de l'élan. Kenway en fit autant. Tant pis si Ace voyait pas comment ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de dégât sans éperon. Le navire de son aïeul en avait un, lui au moins. Et un beau, bien solide, bien dangereux._

 _Mais bientôt, les deux navires prirent en tenaille le man o' war, tel un casse-noix sur une coquille._

 _\- On l'a brisé, les gars ! Envoyez-les en enfer ! hurla Thatch de là où il se tenait à la poupe, à moitié penché vers le vide, perché dans les cordages._

 _Il se tourna vers Kenway alors que son équipage fonçait à l'abordage._

 _\- Trouve le capitaine et achève-le, demanda le noiraud._

 _\- Aye, sir, approuva Kenway._

 _Il sauta de son poste à la roue pour filer vers le mât. Un coup de pied dans le mécanisme à sa base et un cordage l'entraîna en moins d'une minute vers l'une des vigies. De là, Ace put activer la vision d'aigle pour trouver sa cible. Le capitaine était descendu sur son pont, à moitié caché par les canots de sauvetage bâchés qui traînaient sur le pont. Ace se jeta sur l'espar sous lui et courut dessus pour traverser la distance entre les deux navires._

 _Arrivé en bout de course, il se laissa tomber dans un assassinat aérien sur sa cible, l'écrasant sous son poids et facilitant la pénétration de la lame secrète._

 _Thatch arriva sur ces entre faits, car le fait que Kenway soit sur leur supérieur avait calmé les marins du roi. Kenway s'écarta, laissant Thatch saisir par le col le mourant en disant avec presque regret :_

 _\- Tuer n'est pas dans mes habitudes, commandant. Si vous aviez daigné prendre quartier, vous n'en seriez pas ne train de saigner._

 _\- Tu vas goûter au mousquet, crevure. On te pendra et tu sécheras au soleil, comme ces crapules de Boston, cracha en mourant l'officier._

 _\- Le roi a offert son pardon, pointa calmement le pirate._

 _Sur ces paroles, il expira. Thatch balança le corps par-dessus bord et ordonna la fouille de la cale pendant qu'il se retirait sur la poupe avec Kenway et Marco._

 _Bientôt, le quartier-maître de Thatch, un certain Israel Hands, approcha avec une grosse boite dans les bras en bois rouge._

 _\- Capitaine... On a fouillé la cale. C'est misérable ce qu'on a trouvé, mais les remèdes qu'on a trouvés viennent tous de "Charles-Towne", c'est certain._

 _Marco souleva le couvercle et regarda le contenu. C'était bien peu, juste une caisse, mais c'était déjà ça._

 _\- Merci, monsieur Hands, remercia Thatch._

 _\- Je vais l'apporter directement à Nassau, yoi, annonça Marco. Donnez._

 _Le pirate déposa avec précaution le précieux chargement dans les bras du petit blond qui alla rejoindre le_ Queen Anne's Revenge _à la recherche d'un gros sac qu'il pourrait prendre durant le vol, afin de faciliter le transport._

 _\- On ne pourra jamais ravitailler Nassau en comptant sur la force et la chance. Va falloir aller les prendre à Charles-Towne, soupira Kenway en se frottant le front._

 _Un appel les interpella alors qu'ils s'appuyaient à la rambarde du man o' war._

 _\- Hello ! S-sommes-nous victorieux ? Je crains ne pas être bâti pour supporter les rigueurs de la vie d'un gentilhomme de fortune !_

 _Les deux capitaines baissèrent les yeux vers la frégate pour voir Bonnet leur faire un signe hésitant de la main._

« Ce gars est franchement pathétique. » commenta Sabo.

« Il n'a jamais vraiment combattu pour sa vie, c'est normal. » lui pointa Ace.

 _\- Retrouve-moi à Charles-Towne. Dans un mois, jour pour jour, demanda Thatch à Kenway. Et assure-toi que Marco n'en sache rien. Kidd aura ma peau sinon._

 _\- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de le garder à l'œil._

* * *

\- Marco va mal, commenta Izou à Rebecca quand elle vint en visite. Je sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé, personne ne le sait, outre Cassandra, mais c'était une mauvaise chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta la brunette.

\- Ses insomnies sont revenues au galop. Et quand il arrive à dormir, si on le laisse faire, il ne se réveillerait pas le moins du monde. Sans parler du fait qu'il souffre de migraine à n'en plus finir et qu'il se met à parler dans des langues que quasiment personne à bord ne comprend.

Rebecca se mordit une lèvre.

Si elle avait fait une connerie en parlant au Phénix de son passé, elle passerait un sale quart d'heure.

\- Je promets de ne rien faire pour aggraver son cas… je peux au moins le voir ?

Izou la jaugea du regard et indiqua la cabine du Phénix de la tête.

\- Si ça s'aggrave, on aura votre peau.

Rebecca acquiesça.

Elle trouva Marco assis au bord de son lit, lui tournant le dos, la tête dans les mains, les rideaux tirés devant les hublots plongeant la cabine dans la pénombre.

\- Marco-san ?

Pas de réponse.

Rebecca referma la porte derrière elle et se rapprocha.

\- Fushisho-dono ? tenta de nouveau Rebecca en changeant de titre.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas écouté Altaïr… murmura d'une voix rauque Marco.

Le murmure avait presque échappé à Rebecca qui contourna le lit pour voir Marco. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et soutenait son front de ses poings, les paupières closes.

\- Altaïr ? s'enquit Rebecca.

\- Ouais… ce bon vieux Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. J'en serais pas là si je l'avais écouté, et accepté de mourir… mais il avait raison sur toute la ligne… dur de me dire que ce jeunot m'a appris quelque chose…

Rebecca s'accroupit pour mieux voir le visage du blond. Il avait l'air si vieux, si triste, malgré ses paupières closes.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- « Si seulement j'avais eu l'humilité de comprendre que j'en avais assez vu pour une vie. Que j'avais fait ma part. Pourtant, il n'est de combat plus glorieux que celui pour la vérité ». Il a dit ça à son fils Darim. C'était avant que je ne quitte Massyaf pour Wa no Kuni, yoi. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. J'étais dans les environs à cet instant, c'est pour ça que je l'ai entendu… je suis presque certain qu'il destinait ses paroles à son dernier fils, autant qu'à moi.

\- Votre équipage s'inquiète, pointa Rebecca en changeant de sujet.

\- J'ai plus ou moins des dizaines de siècles de souvenirs que j'essaye de digérer. J'ai demandé à Cass' de rien leur dire. Cela me prendra du temps pour tout remettre en place, d'où mon comportement et leur inquiétude, yoi.

Marco eu un bref sourire amer.

\- C'est pas la première amnésie que je me tape depuis le début de mon existence, d'où le fait que j'avais des carnets, à une époque, yoi. Celle-ci est plus dure à encaisser parce que je me rappelle de Jim… de Mary… de Sia... des autres…

Marco consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant son regard de rapace, habituellement si agressif, mais aujourd'hui si triste. Il appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé de m'attacher trop aux gens… les voir mourir, alors que je passe mon temps à revenir de mes cendres, yoi. J'ai passé de merveilleuses années avec cet équipage, pourtant, j'appréhende de les perdre à leur tour contre le temps, comme on a perdu Oyaji, à Marine Ford, yoi.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Outre botter le cul de Rayleigh pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil en montrant mes humiliations de jeunesses à la Marine ? Chopper Ace par la peau du cou et le ramener à bord. S'il veut connaître l'histoire de Kenway, il n'a qu'à le demander, je lui en parlerai en long, en large et en travers, yoi !

\- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Marco inspira profondément et hocha la tête.

\- Ouais… me faut un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans mon cerveau. Je vais avoir besoin de recommencer à noircir quelques carnets pour faire un peu le vide dans ce foutoir.

Comme s'il s'armait de courage, Marco se leva et attira Rebecca dans la remontée.

\- Voulez-vous récupérer des lames secrètes ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Non. J'ai vu qu'Ace en avait.

\- Il suit la voie d'Altaïr avec les variantes de lames de Constantinople de l'époque d'Ezio.

\- Et pour son problème personnel ?

\- On s'inspire de Desmond. Quand il a perdu connaissance suite à la mort de Lucy, on l'a stabilisé en le mettant dans l'Animus. Quand il est revenu à lui, Desmond allait mieux, si on retirait l'influence du temple où se terrait Junon. J'essaye de voir s'il reste des données de ce qu'il s'est passé dans son black-out pour trouver un traitement pour Ace.

\- Et le cas de cette satané Junon ?

\- Desmond avait foi que l'humanité pouvait l'empêcher de conquérir ce monde.

\- Un Sage a été repéré, yoi ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Dois-je transmettre votre retour aux autres bureaux ?

Marco haussa les épaules, cela l'importait pas mal.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter, une main sur la poignée, pour se tourner vers Rebecca.

\- Je sais qu'aucun Assassin à ce jour n'a les compétences pour s'introduire à Mari Joa. Ezio et Altaïr eux-mêmes auraient eu du mal… je comprends pourquoi vous avez pas pu me sortir de là… néanmoins… pourquoi ne pas m'avoir approché quand j'en suis sorti, yoi ?

Rebecca eu un sourire triste.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qu'on m'a dit quand j'ai posé la question. L'Assassin qui a essayé de vous approcher voulait avoir une famille, à l'époque. Il vous a vu avec ce Thatch et Shirohige. Et il a pris sur lui la décision de ne pas vous arracher à ce bonheur que vous sembliez avoir, aussi éphémère soit-il.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Marco.

\- Un moyen que je puisse le remercier ?

\- William s'est retiré du monde, malheureusement. On cherche encore à le localiser. Desmond était son fils unique.

Marco hocha la tête et sortit de la cabine.

Les poings sur les hanches, un air faussement vexé sur le visage, il interpella les mères poules qui lui servaient de commandants :

\- Qui a l'idée stupide de se faire des cheveux blancs pour moi ?! Je suis un foutu _phénix_ , je suis increvable !

Même si ses hommes eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés, le soulagement était évident.

\- Marco ? s'enquit néanmoins Cassandra.

\- Je vais bien… juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre mon cerveau à l'endroit, yoi.

* * *

Sabo était déterminé en entrant dans l'Animus.

Ils devaient se dépêcher, s'ils voulaient être sorti de là avant que Luffy reprenne le large. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'Ace était ici, et ils n'avaient pas encore fait le tour.

Aussi, sans en parler au brun, Sabo avait pris une décision et priait pour que son aîné ne le réalise pas.

Il allait jouer avec le feu. Il passerait à peine un peu plus de temps dans l'Animus, par rapport aux trois heures habituelles.

Il gagnerait autant de temps que possible de la façon la plus discrète qui soit, pour ne pas alerter Ace. Certes, il prenait des risques pour sa propre santé, mais il était exposé depuis moins longtemps à l'Animus.

Tout pour être dehors à temps et abréger le calvaire.

 _Sabo ouvrit les yeux sur le soleil couchant, à la barre du_ Jackdaw.

\- _On sera à Charles-Townes dans moins de deux heures, informa Adéwalé en rangeant sa longue vue. Schooner pirate en approche par tribord. Pavillon inconnu._

 _Bientôt, Sabo vit le navire en question, et fut plus que surpris de voir Bonnet à sa barre. Faisant un signe à Adéwalé, Edward lâcha la barre et alla rejoindre la rambarde._

 _\- Ohé, Bonnet. Tu as enfin ton propre pavillon ! interpela Kenway quand le navire passa à proximité._

 _Bonnet lâcha de façon insouciante sa roue pour se rapprocher afin de répondre :_

 _\- Oui... Oui. Barbe Noire m'a donné congé, hélas. Je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul._

« Il va pas te tenir par la main Ad Vitam Eternam » grommela Sabo.

 _Il n'attendit aucune réponse d'Ace, Hiken n'était pas au courant qu'il était déjà descendu à l'Animus._

 _Il trouva néanmoins assez drôle l'instant de panique d'un gars, peut-être le bras-droit de Bonnet, quand il se précipita vers la roue pour l'arrêter de tourner, puis son soupir soulagé._

 _\- Eh bien, c'est formidable ! félicita Kenway._

 _\- Oui, c'est pour le mieux, je pense. J'aurais sans doute des prouesses à raconter lorsque nous nous reverrons. Edward..._

 _Bonnet sembla hésiter alors que son navire s'éloignait, puis se lança :_

 _\- Le plus grand trésor que j'ai trouvé sur ces mers est votre indéfectible amitié ! Bien davantage que l'or, l'argent, le rhum ou le saké, je... je chéris le courage que vous m'avez inspiré cette année. Merci, mon ami ! Et que la fortune ne cesse jamais de vous sourire !_

 _Kenway le salua de la main et d'un sourire, avant de le regarder partir. Juste avant qu'il en soit trop loin, Edward lui cria :_

 _\- La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on échangera un bon verre de saké en parlant de nos aventures et avec de la chance, je te présenterai à ma femme !_

 _La dernière chose qu'on vit, ce fut l'immense sourire de Bonnet._

 _Kenway se détourna et retourna à la barre._

 _Il devait retrouver Barbe Noire._

* * *

Ace était perplexe. Sabo se réveillait avant lui en général… pourquoi n'était-il pas encore dehors ?

Hiken allait frapper de nouveau à la porte de l'appart de son frangin quand l'ascenseur arriva à son étage et Mélanie en sortit.

\- Salut ! Je te cherchais !

\- Bonjour, Mélanie-san… je pense que Curly ne s'est pas réveillé.

\- Si, il est déjà au travail. Garneau veut nous voir tous les deux, puisqu'on est les deux gros noms du Projet Echantillon 17.

Sabo déjà au travail ? Il était descendu sans lui dans l'Animus ?

\- Tu viens ? demanda Mélanie.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Ace lui emboîta le pas.

\- Olivier voudrait qu'on passe en revue votre magnifique travail sur le projet Kenway afin qu'on puisse mettre sur pied une bande annonce pour le jeu. Il est assez impatient.

Ace pénétra dans l'ascenseur et regarda Mélanie le mettre en marche pour rejoindre le niveau 15.

Dès qu'ils se mirent en mouvement, elle commença à lui dire avec passion que ce qu'ils avaient fait était superbe, de quoi en être fou, et surtout, très excité.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air chaud sur le personnage de Kenway. C'est toujours le cas ?

\- Disons qu'il commence à changer sous mes propres yeux et devenir plus supportable, répondit Ace avec une grimace.

\- Je pense que le plus impressionnant, c'est le personnage de Barbe Noire, premier du nom. Ce gars était un vrai malade, mais ça m'a donné une bonne idée pour la bande annonce. Il pourrait être en train de raconter une histoire dans un bar, une choppe à la main, entouré de pirates…

* * *

 _Sabo était totalement estomaqué._

 _Edward Thatch était dingue. C'était un fait qu'il avait bien assimilé. Mais ça, c'était le niveau au-dessus !_

 _Le navire de Barbe Noire pouvait être clairement vu depuis les berges du bayou de Charles-Towne. Sans parler des trois gars qu'il avait en otage. Un attaché au pied d'un des mâts et les deux autres ligotés à l'espar._

 _\- On vous aime pas, au pays ?! disait-il assez fort pour que même à terre, on puisse l'entendre. Êtes-vous oubliés de vos femmes, de vos familles et de vos compatriotes ?! Alors comment expliquer le désintérêt complet des autorités pour vos vies ?! Des otages contre des remèdes, c'était ma seule demande ! Et j'attends, **six jours** de ce foutu silence de mort ! Je crois comprendre : vous devez être les parias de Charles-Towne et je ferais encore mieux de me servir de vos viscères comme appâts et de faire de la colle de vos os ! Par Davy Jones ! C'est bien mon problème : ou je vous tue, ou je vous plie à mon service. Une décision que je ne suis pas pressé de prendre, mais je n'aurai aucun remords !_

 _Le_ Jackdaw _rejoignit silencieusement la belle frégate qui bloquait efficacement le port et Sabo sauta à bord de celle-ci pour rejoindre le pirate totalement taré._

 _\- Ahoy, Edward, salua sans surprise Thatch._

 _\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues, bon sang ? Toute la ville peut voir cette farce, siffla Kenway en essayant de rester discret._

 _\- C'est l'intention. Hors de portée, mais bien visible, lui pointa Thatch._

 _\- Alors, les remèdes sont où ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Barbe Noire eut un rictus effrayant, faisant gémir de peur les otages bâillonnés, même si le noiraud fixait les lueurs de la ville construite dans les marécages._

 _\- On a envoyé un groupe à terre négocier avec le gouverneur. Ça fait **une semaine**. Depuis, pas un mot._

 _Kenway soupira et Sabo était bien tenté d'en faire autant. Ouep, un vrai garçon de course. Les autres foutaient des merdes sans nom, et lui devait faire avec pour parvenir à l'objectif d'origine._

 _\- Je m'en charge. Donne-moi une journée, demanda Kenway avec résignation._

 _Sans attendre de réponse, Kenway retourna à bord de son propre navire et s'éloigna de celui du démon en stand-by. Ils contournèrent l'île, longeant le marécage à distance raisonnable, avant qu'Adéwalé qui avait la longue vue ne repère quelque chose :_

 _\- Il y a du mouvement, là-bas. Ce sont des soldats ?_

 _Sabo eut droit à son tour de voir le point que pointé Adé, la longue vue en main. Dans les terres, pas loin d'une tour de guet en pierre qui surveillait une faible zone du bayou, on voyait des soldats anglais monter précipitamment dans une canonnière._

 _\- Oui, et ils ont l'air bien pressés. On ferait mieux de les suivre... au cas où ils nous prépareraient une surprise… grinça Kenway._

 _Sabo blanchit._

 _Il aurait peut-être dû attendre Ace, parce que la navigation, ce n'était pas son fort déjà en haute mer, et voilà qu'il allait devoir manœuvrer le navire dans un marécage._

« Je te mets un plan des marécages sur ta main, si ça peut t'aider. » annonça Ritsu.

 _Sabo regarda sa main et vit un plan, avec les tours de guets et les terres du marécage._

 _C'était déjà ça._

* * *

Ace continuait d'écouter Mélanie, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle bossait peut-être pour un Templier, mais il appréciait la passion qu'elle montrait dans son boulot, alors qu'elle continuait de décrire ce qu'elle imaginait pour la bande annonce.

\- … il faudrait peut-être arranger les images de la mémoire génétique, mais ça peut être super ! J'ai des frissons rien qu'en y pensant !

Réalisant qu'elle avait passé tout le trajet à parler, elle rougit en s'excusant.

\- Pas grave, assura Ace alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le secrétariat de Garneau.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et allèrent rejoindre la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour, ça va ? J'espère qu'on n'est pas en retard, salua joyeusement Mélanie.

La petite brune derrière son écran leur sourit et commença à leur répondre quand la voix de Garneau sortit d'un haut-parleur caché on ne savait où :

\- _Salut Mélanie, j'ai vu que tu es arrivée. J'ai besoin de te parler quelques minutes seul à seule. J'ai Laetitia en ligne et on discute du projet Kenway._

Mélanie fut surprise et acquiesça, avant de s'excuser auprès d'Ace.

\- Pas de souci, je vais faire un saut pour voir où en est Curly en attendant. Contactez-moi quand vous serez prêts.

Mélanie lui adressa un sourire et passa les portes vitrées automatiques du bureau du CEO.

Ace avait tout juste commencer à se diriger vers l'ascenseur que…

« _Hello ? Hellooo ? T'as une seconde ? Bien entendu, oui. »_

Le foutu gars de l'informatique.

Ace ferma les yeux, résigné d'avance.

 _« Suis le point sur ta carte, j'ai un autre job pour toi. »_

Ace manipula son communicateur pour voir le point apparaître sur le plan de l'étage.

Dans son oreillette, John lui disait qu'il voulait recalibrer les caméras de sécurité pour qu'elles répondent au même central ou un truc du genre.

C'était un job pour Bob, pas pour lui.

Suivant le repère, Ace prit l'escalier à gauche de l'ascenseur quand il tourna le dos au bureau de Garneau et descendit les marches, ignorant tout bonnement le message inscrit dans la tapisserie qui disait que l'endroit était interdit, hormis pour le personnel autorisé.

Il se retrouva devant une porte de métal nécessitant une autorisation de niveau 2.

Une autre porte fermée _? No problemo._

Et la porte s'ouvrit devant Ace, le menant à un autre couloir.

« _Voilà ! Tu as maintenant une autorisation de niveau 2. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui est ici depuis un mois. »_

Ace regarda à droite et à gauche, s'assurant de son Haki que tout allait bien, avant de se diriger vers la droite et une autre porte de niveau 2 qui s'ouvrit devant lui.

Ace s'avança de deux pas… et manqua de se prendre une chaise dans la figure.

\- Portgas ?

\- Lennon ?

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était dans la pièce déjà, plus que surpris de voir le pirate débarquer.

 _« Connecte-toi à l'ordinateur central de la sécurité. »_

Ace s'approcha de l'ordinateur en faisant signe à Bob de se taire et se connecta. John n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la présence de Bob dans les environs, il n'était certainement pas au courant pour sa présence.

Bob, lui, avait repris son pc et tapait un message dessus pour le montrer à Ace en galère devant la sécurité du système.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

De geste des mains, Ace demande à échanger avec lui. Bob hocha la tête, allant pirater le système, laissant Ace résumer sa situation sur le bon vieux logiciel de traitement de texte.

Quand Ace eut fini, il montra sa mésaventure à Bob qui fronça les sourcils.

De toute façon, de son côté, les caméras avaient été reconfigurées et ils avaient une vue directe et surtout, une oreille sur ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau de Garneau… avec un enregistrement direct dans le PC de Bob, accessoirement.

Il y avait une femme d'un certain âge parlant par une sorte d'interphone posé sur la table de réunion, Mélanie et Olivier l'écoutant… et accessoirement, subissant une sacrée remontée de bretelles devant le manque de résultat au sujet de l'Observatoire.

Olivier tenta de se défendre, disant qu'ils n'avaient pas les ressources pour accélérer les recherches.

Il fut remis à sa place en lui rappelant que l'Observatoire était sa priorité et que la seule existence d'Abstergo Entertainement était de fournir des fonds pour des projets plus ambitieux.

Ace était malheureusement d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait sur le fait que c'était avec de l'argent sale qu'on construisait des hôpitaux. Le monde tournait ainsi.

Mélanie joua les pacificatrices, assurant qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux, et que leurs deux meilleurs employés bossaient sur le sujet.

« _Ils parlent de toi »_ commenta narquoisement John

Le commentaire de Mélanie fit rire Laetitia alors qu'Ace aurait donné cher pour avoir ce foutu Standish devant lui pour lui donner une beigne.

« Justement, laissez-moi vous rappeler à tous les deux avec _qui_ vous jouez. Il est plus jeune que vous, mais plus retord. Il n'était pas le petit génie de la piraterie pour rien ! C'était une erreur de l'avoir retiré des locaux de Rome, mais sans Vidic pour le tenir en laisse, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de fuir. Le Sujet 18 ne doit pas être sous-estimé. » pointa Laetitia.

Donc, Mélanie savait, ou du moins, une partie, pour son cas.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a mis quelqu'un avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne fera pas d'entourloupe, rassura Garneau. A la prochaine réunion des actionnaires, j'aurai même une fiole de sang du gars.

La discussion repartit sur des affaires de Templiers, parlant des Assassins bien trop silencieux, de leur guerre et autre.

Ace et Bob écoutèrent tout ça en silence, jusqu'à ce que la femme raccroche, laissant Garneau jurer, comme quoi ils n'avaient besoin que de ça… les grosses pompes pour leur souffler dans la nuque.

\- On ne peut pas pousser plus la cadence, le Sujet 18 est déjà très instable, pointa Mélanie. Je commence à croire que l'accès au toit qu'il réclame serait un plus et permettrait une meilleure coopération.

\- Mélanie, tu sais très bien comme moi ce que signifie le doigt qu'il s'est coupé. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. On va prendre un café, puis je le rencontrerai pour essayer de changer les choses avec lui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que la rencontre reste entre lui et moi, que ton implication lui soit inconnue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, donc ?

\- Nous faisons ce que Madame demande. On se concentre sur l'Observatoire.

Et Garneau invita Mélanie à le suivre hors de son bureau.

Bob et Ace échangèrent un regard.

C'était une conversation très informative. Surtout pour l'Assassin.

« _Assassins… Templiers… ils sont vraiment de grands malades ! Mais je suis vraiment curieux sur cette fameuse réunion, pas toi ? »_ se moqua John dans l'oreillette d'Ace.

Bob esquissa un sourire en voyant la marque d'irritation palpiter sur le front d'Ace.

« _Pourquoi tu ne t'infiltrerais pas dans le bureau d'Olivier pour hacker son ordinateur ? »_

\- Et pourquoi tu bougerais pas ton cul, _toi_ , pour hacker ce foutu PC ? attaqua Ace.

« _Quoi, t'aimes pas cette idée ? Ouais, mais je t'ai, et t'es dans la merde,_ hackeur _! »_

Ace eut un large sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils de Bob.

\- T'as de la chance de ne pas être devant moi, parce que je t'aurais montré à quel point tu m'as foutu dans la merde.

« _J'ai ta vie entre mes mains, et les moyens de la ruiner, alors fait ce que je te dis_ maintenant _, Sujet 18 Portgas D. Ace. »_

\- Ha-ha-ha-ha ! Vous n'avez pas dit le mot magique ! Ha-ha-ha-ha !

« _Tu réalises que la Marine serait très intéressée de savoir comment tu as échappé à ton exécution ? »_

\- Ha-ha-ha-ha ! Vous n'avez pas dit le mot magique ! Ha-ha-ha-ha !

Bob devait se mordre le poing pour ne pas se marrer.

« _Ok._ S'il te plaît _, Portgas. Hacke ce foutu ordinateur. »_

\- Eh bien voilà…

Ace leva un sourcil en voyant un transfert sur son communicateur de deux trucs. Une archive et un logiciel. Bob tourna ton PC pour montrer son message.

Le logiciel était une de ses créations, ça faciliterait les démarches d'Ace.

L'archive… c'était une partie de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les affaires de Desmond.

Ace remercia l'Erudito de la tête et se leva.

\- Bon, Standish… je passe par la grande porte, ou tu as un meilleur moyen ?

« _Va à la fenêtre, l'équipe de nettoyage des vitres a encore laissé son matos sur place. Prends à gauche en sortant pour y accéder. »_

Ace quitta la pièce et prit dans le couloir désaffecté empli d'échafaudages et de produits d'entretien, comme si c'était encore en travaux. Il se retrouva en bout de course dans une salle qui aurait dû avoir des fenêtres… et qui n'en avait justement pas.

Juste devant son nez, une nacelle descendit et le portillon s'ouvrit, invitation pour le pirate d'y entrer.

Le portillon se referma derrière le pirate et la nacelle monta du quatorzième, au quinzième

« _C'est franchement pas discret de ta part de te couper_ ce _doigt dans l'un des bureaux d'Abstergo. T'es au courant tout de même que ce sont des Templiers qui dirigent l'entreprise ? »_

\- Ecoute, je t'apprécie pas des masses et je pense que la réciproque est vraie. Alors tu te la boucles, sinon, je saute. Comme ça, je pourrais voler à Altaïr son record du Saut de la Foi du lieu le plus haut.

John eu la bonne idée de ne pas répondre.

Au même instant, la nacelle s'arrêta au niveau du balcon du bureau du CEO et un portillon latéral donnant directement dessus s'ouvrit. Ace quitta la nacelle, scanna rapidement le bureau de son Haki, avant d'entrer dedans.

S'assurant que la secrétaire ne voyait rien, Ace alla s'asseoir au bureau d'Olivier et connecta son communicateur avec l'ordinateur, lançant le programme de ce cher Bob pour passer la défense.

Il ne tomba pas sur le programme de la réunion des actionnaires que lui réclamait Standish, mais un sujet ouvert à plusieurs chefs de projet pour ouvrir les horizons de possibles projets. Il y avait quand même les dates auxquelles Garneau s'y rendrait.

Ace prit le temps de la lire.

Tous étaient d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire et trouver comme projet. Des trucs avec de l'action, du sang, des bagarres en restant sur des temps relativement anciens pour faciliter le transfert dans l'Animus.

Il y avait une voix discordante dans tout ça.

Un gars posa une question très importante, pour se faire envoyer chier dans ce sujet ouvert :

Pourquoi utiliser l'Animus pour abrutir, quand il pourrait éduquer ?

Le nom fit tilt dans la mémoire d'Ace. Il regarda la date du sujet. C'était de la semaine passée. Consultant ses messages dans son communicateur, Ace sut d'où lui venait le nom. Quelques employés avaient été, soit remerciés, soit transférés à une autre branche d'Abstergo. Ce gars faisait partie du nombre.

Avec un soupir, Ace allait terminer le transfert du fichier quand il remarqua quelque chose :

La description de la généalogie de Desmond. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait… devait y avoir de mauvaises infos quelque part, ou quelque chose qui manquait.

On disait dans la lignée paternelle que l'élément le plus marquant pour commencer était la renaissance… certainement Ezio Auditore comme ancêtre. Cependant, la lignée maternelle parlait des croisades, bien antérieur, et pourtant comme lignée distincte. Les Croisades, cela ne pouvait dire qu'Altaïr.

Cependant, Vidic avait insisté sur le fait qu'Ezio Auditore était un descendant d'Altaïr. La ressemblance entre les deux hommes était flagrante.

De plus, Ace était un descendant d'Edward Kenway, présent dans la lignée paternelle de Desmond, ce qui voulait dire maternelle chez lui.

Si Altaïr n'était pas l'ancêtre de Ezio, et par extension de Kenway, alors, ça voulait dire que c'était par Roger qu'Ace avait hérité du sang de l'Assassin Syrien.

L'oreillette grésilla.

« _Portgas ? Tout va bien ? »_ demanda Bob.

\- J'ai trouvé des trucs intéressants dans l'ordi de Garneau et j'en profite pour me poser des questions sur ma généalogie et quelques incohérences. Je conseille à ton groupe de te rapprocher d'un certain ou une certaine Kama Neron, remercié par Abstergo.

« _Je prends note. Crane attend dans le lobby. »_

\- Merci de l'info.

Ace se leva en fermant tout sur son passage.

\- Ritsu, mets-moi en contact avec Standish.

L'Ai obtempéra.

« _T'as pris ton temps »_ nota l'informaticien.

\- De la lecture est toujours agréable. J'en ai fini et maintenant ?

« _Va rejoindre la coursière dans le lobby. Donne-moi un instant pour te débarrasser de la secrétaire.»_

Ace se rapprocha de la porte vitrée, restant dans l'angle mort.

La secrétaire regardait d'un air ennuyé son ordinateur, avant de se redresser et de froncer les sourcils.

Puis ce fut les sanglots.

Ace crut comprendre quelque chose comme 'photos' et 'détruite', mais il n'en fut pas certain.

Le fait est que la jeune femme quitta son poste en pleurant pour rejoindre le couloir qu'Ace avait descendu plus tôt pour rejoindre le poste de sécurité.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est crédule… maintenant grouille-toi, avant que je ne m'amuse à exploser ton oreillette_ dans _ton oreille. Oh, et ne songe même pas à me dénoncer, j'ai effacé_ mes traces _, mais pas les tiennes. »_

Ace envoya un doigt mental à John en prenant son temps vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, Sabo naviguait difficilement dans le bayou, avançant silencieusement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? lui demanda Adéwalé._

 _Barbe Noire est déjà là depuis huit jours, je suis prêt à parier que quelqu'un a préparé les remèdes, au cas où._

 _La langue entre les dents, Sabo manœuvra le_ Jackdaw _pour passer dans un des canaux étroits des arbres aux immenses racines plongeant dans l'eau croupie._

 _\- Ah. Ils traînent les pieds. Ils cherchent un moyen pour pas payer, comprit Adé avec aigreur._

 _\- Oui. Trouvons l'endroit où ils les gardent et on aura notre chance._

 _A force de parler, Sabo remarqua au dernier moment où il allait et écarquilla les yeux._

 _\- Attention, capitaine. On dérive vers une tour de guet._

 _Serrant les dents et les fesses, le blond rectifia la trajectoire et passa au large de la tour de guet que dépassa sans souci la canonnière._

 _Mais l'équipage était inquiet et mécontent._

 _\- Le_ Jackdaw _n'a rien à faire dans de si hauts fonds, disait l'un._

 _\- Ce sera un miracle si on nous voit pas, disait l'autre._

 _\- Voilà une autre tour de guet, avertit Adéwalé, aussi sourd que Kenway aux murmures._

 _Jouant sur la toile, Sabo réduisit l'allure pour faciliter la manœuvre._

 _\- Le capitaine est devenu fou ? Si le brouillard se lève, on sera faits comme des rats, commenta un gars._

 _Sabo aurait bien aimé que le brouillard se lève un minimum, juste pour qu'il puisse mieux voir où il allait._

 _\- Fais voile à mi-mât, capitaine, conseilla Adé. Il faut pas prendre de vitesse. Attention aux rives, si on s'échoue, on sera incapables de s'en sortir._

 _Sabo ne fit aucun commentaire, suivant à distance le petit navire anglais qui louvoyait dans le bayou._

 _Il retint un juron quand, au détour d'un passage particulièrement stressant et étroit, il se trouva sur une voie unique gardée par un mini poste de garde avec une cloche d'alerte, plus une tour de guet._

 _\- On pourra pas passer sans se faire repérer. Et je vois pas d'autre chemin, grinça Adé._

 _\- Y'a toujours un autre chemin. Je vais m'en charger._

 _\- Arrêtez tout._

 _On jeta l'ancre et Sabo se dirigea vers le bord et sauta sur un restant de quai à moitié pourri par l'humidité. Priant pour qu'aucune planche ne cède, parce qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie de nager avec les caïmans ou les kai-ô, Sabo fit lentement sa route vers le poste de garde._

« Ritsu, Vision d'Aigle je te prie » demanda Sabo en se hissant en haut d'une tourelle déserte.

 _La vision de Sabo changea, mettant en valeur les éléments importants. La tour de guet de l'autre côté du canal était vide. Sous ses pieds, il y avait six soldats de surveillance, dont un près de la cloche d'alerte._

 _C'était si simple._

 _Il tira sur l'un d'eux avec les fléchettes hallucinogènes et se retira dans l'ombre pour attendre._

 _Quelques cris, quelques coups d'épée, puis le silence et des discussions perplexes sur ce qu'il s'était passé. On parla même de moustique bizarre._

 _Sabo tira de nouveau avec sa sarbacane pour recommencer l'opération. Cette fois, il ne restait que deux gars debout._

 _Ayant eu un très bon prof, Sabo se lança dans un double assassinat aérien pour terminer le travail._

 _Une lame secrète dans la nuque des deux gars qui amortirent sa chute, et le Révolutionnaire se releva._

 _Un sifflement échappa ses lèvres et en réponse, il entendit la chaîne du_ Jackdaw _remonter. Bientôt, le navire passa entre les deux postes et Sabo put remonter à bord et reprendre sa place à la barre._

 _La canonnière avait repris de l'avance._

 _\- Je les vois. Là-bas. Espérons que le fleuve reste aussi large, souffla Adé en montrant le petit navire qu'ils avaient tant bien que mal réussi à rattraper._

 _La filature continua avec moults difficultés, les voies commençant à se rétrécir dangereusement. Cela ne passa pas sans quelques râleurs…_

 _\- Ce navire est taillé pour la pleine mer, pas pour ces foutus bayous…_

 _Finalement, le passage devint trop étroit alors que la canonnière se rapprochait de ruines. Sabo devrait continuer à pied, et cela impliquait de l'escalade, du Free Running et de la discrétion. Que ce soit pour ne pas se faire chopper par les anglais, ou pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les caïmans._

* * *

Ace arriva dans le lobby bien éclairé et tellement bien décoré avec son ascenseur/aquarium et les plantes qui pendaient des étages comme des lianes.

En soupirant, sa tablette sous le bras, Ace traversa le pont qui surplombait la partie basse et ouverte de l'aquarium exotique pour rejoindre le stand de café.

« Mesdames, messieurs, voilà à quoi servent vos impôts. Et après, Garneau râle parce qu'il n'a pas de fond. » songea aigrement Ace.

Il eut un sourire en entendant Shaun et Rebecca débattant sur la qualité du café du british.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon café _long_ ? demanda Hasting à la brune.

\- Je pense que tu l'as un peu trop allongé, répondit Rebecca.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai… comment peut-on être exigeant à ce point ! C'est juste un foutu café !

\- Je veux un _mocha,_ Hasting ! commanda Ace en s'accoudant au stand.

\- WHAT ?

Ace prit un air faussement déçu, secoua la tête et dit :

\- Si tu me fais pas un _mocha_ , donne-moi un minimum un _lungo._

Rebecca se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas se marrer.

\- Je me répète… what ?

Ace regarda Rebecca d'un air faussement perplexe.

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez visité la Toscane.

\- Shaun a été traumatisé par quelques italiens là-bas… c'est tout juste si Desmond et moi ne devions pas lui tenir la main pour aller faire des courses, sourit Rebecca avec nostalgie.

\- Vous me dîtes quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi, demanda patiemment le binoclard.

\- Ok Shaun. Je me contenterai d'un double expresso et que vous me préveniez directement quand vous avez besoin de quelque chose, au lieu de passer par ce salopard de l'informatique.

\- Wait, what ?

\- Fais le café, je m'en charge, lui dit Rebecca.

Shaun leva les mains et alla faire le café.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce Standish ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Il a essayé de me faire chanter. J'ai peut-être pas été introduit ou présenté à l'ordre, mais je suis un des vôtres. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faîtes-moi signe, y'a pas de souci.

\- Ce gars n'est pas du groupe. C'est lui qui nous contacte pour nous faire part de trucs intéressants, c'est tout. On croyait que c'était un Erudito.

\- Si jamais c'est un de ces gars, il est inconnu pour le Pyrobarbare.

Rebecca fronça les sourcils et Shaun posa une tasse devant Ace.

\- Avec quoi il te fait chanter ? demanda Shaun.

\- Soi-disant qu'il a laissé _mes traces_ de mes piratages et pas les siennes, sans parler qu'il sait qui je suis, et qu'il m'a menacé de me balancer à la Marine. En parlant de qui je suis, vous pouvez me confirmer un point… Ezio Auditore da Firenze. C'est _avéré_ qu'il est un descendant d'Altaïr ?

\- Deux cent pour cent, confirma Shaun. William l'a lui-même confirmé à l'époque.

\- Pour les Templiers, ce sont deux lignés différentes. Enfin. Autre chose, ils savent que je suis un des vôtres.

\- Si on a arrêté de se couper le doigt, c'est pour éviter ça, pointa avec amusement Rebecca.

\- Faut être fou pour l'avoir fait, d'ailleurs, grommela Shaun.

\- En bref, je toucherai deux mots à Standish la prochaine fois qu'il nous contactera. On fait l'échange ? Tu me donnes ce que tu as, et je te donne les dernières nouvelles.

Ace avala cul sec son café et brandit sa tablette pour lancer le transfert.

\- Wouhawe, une assemblée d'actionnaires… ça à l'air palpitant, nota Rebecca.

\- Garneau aura du sang de Sab' avec lui.

\- Il n'arrivera jamais à Chicago ce sang.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu n'étais pas là pour venir me voir, râla Shaun.

\- Mais bien sûr, Hasting. C'est quoi l'archive ?

\- Cadeau du Pyrobarbare. C'est tout ce qu'il a pu chopper sur Desmond. J'espère qu'il y a la localisation de sa dépouille.

Rebecca jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'archive et leva un sourcil.

\- Y'a quelque chose pour toi dedans.

Ace haussa des sourcils.

Il prit la tablette de Rebecca, posant la sienne à côté de sa tasse vide (il en demanda d'ailleurs un autre au passage à Shaun) et regarda de quoi il était question

Le scan d'une lettre. D'après la description du fichier image, Abstergo supposait que c'était une lettre confiée à Desmond pour être transmise au Sujet 18. A lui.

Il ouvrit le fichier image et se figea.

Même si ça faisait bien six ans qu'il n'avait plus vu cette écriture, il la reconnut entre mille.

\- Desmond est allé à Dawn ? souffla Ace.

\- Pas que je sache… grommela Rebecca.

\- Dawn n'est pas loin du Brésil, pointa Shaun. Il a pu faire un détour quand il est allé à Sao Paulo, quand on cherchait des sources d'énergie pour réalimenter le Temple.

\- Il a dû forcément y aller… parce que ceci, c'est une lettre de Makino. Cette femme… c'était comme une grande sœur, pour Lu' et moi… Merde, me dîtes pas qu'il lui a dit pour moi…

Ace lut rapidement la lettre et son regard larmoyant donnait la réponse.

Desmond avait touché deux mots à cette femme au sujet d'Ace, et elle émettait le souhait qu'il s'en sorte et vienne la voir de nouveau.

S'il n'était pas déjà mort, Ace l'aurait tué.

\- Je peux aller lui toucher un mot, quand tu en auras fini ici, proposa Rebecca. Histoire de te faire gagner du temps sur ton agenda serré.

\- Dîtes-moi que vous avez quelque chose de réjouissant à me dire, ou je suis bon pour la déprime… grogna Ace avant de s'envoyer derrière la cravate un nouvel expresso.

\- On a un dial d'une conversation entre Garp et Smoker sur la _fameuse_ vidéo. Silver l'a diffusée auprès des marines. Marco l'a _remercié_ pour l'humiliation.

\- Il s'est humilié tout seul. Il abandonne ma cause ?

\- Nop ! sourit largement Rebecca. Mais ça l'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire et lui a donné un autre argument contre toi.

Ace fronça les sourcils.

\- Le bureau d'Ohara gérait son cas, avant le fameux Buster Call. Suite à Mari Joa, il a perdu la mémoire, d'où le fait que l'homme de l'Animus soit différent de celui que tu as côtoyé. Cependant, Marco te demande si tu es au courant que les Assassins ont juré de protéger sa peau, et qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Quel enfoiré… jura Ace. J'ai envie de lui en coller une.

\- Et il ne peut pas passer par la grande porte.

Ace réfléchit un instant, avant de dire :

\- Au quatorzième, une partie de la zone est en travaux et sans fenêtre. Je suis sûr qu'il peut passer par-là sans se faire voir. Enfin, je vais y aller. Sabo ne m'a pas attendu pour entrer dans l'Animus, et j'ai pas envie qu'il reste dedans trop longtemps.

La femme hocha la tête et allait partir quand Mélanie et Olivier revinrent dans le lobby.

\- Dawn, tu n'es pas en train de bosser ? demanda Garneau en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Curly est toujours dans l'Animus et comme il est impossible de trouver des médocs contre la narcolepsie sur cette île, je suis venu me prendre un double-expresso. J'en profite pour draguer la coursière.

Rebecca se contenta de rire.

\- Tu lui as déjà offert des fleurs, ça sera quoi la suite, des chocolats ? demanda Shaun.

\- Tout ce qu'il faut pour une jolie fille.

Et il offrit un clin d'œil ravageur à Rebecca qui secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Je vais y aller. J'espère que le café que j'ai livré ne sera pas maltraité par un incompétent. Bonne journée. Au revoir, Dawn. Messieurs dame.

\- Ciao bella ! salua langoureusement Ace.

Cela fit rire Mélanie.

\- Puisque tu ne fais rien, on va pouvoir discuter tous les deux, annonça Garneau.

\- Après vous, _patron_.

John se manifesta dans son oreillette de nouveau, alors qu'ils allaient dans l'ascenseur et s'excusa pour sa saute d'humeur.

\- Trop tard, mec. T'as jamais entendu parler du fait que c'est toujours la première impression qui compte ? répondit Ace sans se cacher en portant deux doigt à son oreillette.

« _Je sais qu'on est partis du mauvais pied, mais crois-moi, on est les gentils ici, et t'es avec nous. On fait ce qu'il faut pour te garder en sécurité. »_

\- Je pense pas qu'on ait la même vision des choses, maintenant tu permets, j'ai Garneau qui veut en placer une.

 _« A ta guise. Je te recontacterai si j'ai autre chose d'intéressant. »_

Ace soupira et se tourna vers Olivier alors que l'ascenseur les conduisait vers le bureau du CEO.

\- Navré, un désaccord avec le gars de l'informatique. Il me faisait des avances _indécentes_ sur le lieu de travail.

\- Je vois… je lui toucherai un mot.

Ace se retint de sourire.

Et un bobard avalé tout rond et un !

* * *

 _La nuit était calme, malgré les discussions sur le blocus, la folie de Barbe Noire, les possibles maladies qui devaient traîner sur les navires pirates (pourquoi forcément la syphilis ? Le scorbut, ok, mais pourquoi en plus la syphilis ? Ils pouvaient pas s'occuper de leur cul ?) et leur surprise sur le fait que ce n'était pas de l'or ou de l'alcool qu'avait demandé le pirate contre ses otages._

 _Sabo avait suivi la canonnière depuis les hauteurs, sans qu'on le remarque._

 _De ses nombreux perchoirs et cachettes, il avait même assisté à la mort du brave garde du nom de Simon, qui s'était fait bouffé dans sa ronde, par un kai-ô._

 _Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Sabo vit le petit vaisseau arriver à destination et le plus haut gradé rejoindre son supérieur, un certain capitaine Wyatt._

 _\- Mes excuses, sir. Il y a eu un accident. Avec le première classe Simon... un crocodile, sir !_

 _\- Je n'ai que faire de vos accidents. Quelles sont les nouvelles du port, soldat ? J'écoute !_

 _Sabo slaloma entre les herbes rares et touffus, et les tombes de ce qui était un cimetière presque à l'abandon, afin de ne pas perdre de vu son objectif et ne pas se faire chopper par la garde._

 _\- Rien de neuf, sir. Ils sont toujours là, mais à ce qu'on a pu voir, eh bien, ils n'ont encore touché à aucun prisonnier. Le moment est peut-être venu de..._

 _Il se fit couper par son supérieur alors qu'ils passaient à proximité d'un entrepôt, forçant Sabo à se cacher derrière des cageots et des tonneaux._

 _\- …_ **Peut-être venu de se rendre** _? On m'a confié la charge de cette ville et je n'ai pas l'intention de céder aux exigences d'un pirate, quelle que soit sa réputation !_

 _Dommage pour lui, parce que Barbe Noire lui avait fait l'offre la plus correcte qu'on puisse obtenir d'un pirate._

 _\- Oui, sir._

 _\- Tant que je détiendrai la clé du magasin, personne ne touchera à ces remèdes. Que la peste et la calamité les emportent._

 _Eh bien, Sabo allait lui voler cette clef._

 _Il releva la tête en entendant une cloche d'alarme sonner._

 _Et chiotte._

 _Le cri qui suivit, alertant tout le monde sur la présence de pirates, n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu. Voyant sa cible prendre la fuite, Sabo ne réfléchit pas plus et fonça à sa suite._

 _Il sauta par-dessus sa cachette et au-dessus d'un brin d'eau pour foncer à la poursuite de l'officier Wyatt qui se démarquait dans la nuit grâce aux faibles lueurs de torche et la lune._

 _Un abri en bois instable s'effondra entre Wyatt et Sabo, le forçant à se jeter à terre en une glissade sur le bois glissant qui sillonnait la ville comme des rues et ruelles dans le bayou. Une fois l'obstacle passé, Sabo se releva et continua sa course poursuite, malgré les divers obstacles sur sa route. Il se rapprochait de sa cible et n'allait pas tarder à suivre un chemin en courbe au-dessus de l'eau quand :_

 _\- Attention avec les barils de poudre !_

 _Le chemin devant Sabo partit en flammes dans une forte explosion, entraînant avec elle deux soldats qui avaient voulu venir l'intercepter, ne laissant que des ruines noircies encore en train de flamber. Sans ralentir, Sabo se contenta de sauter sur les appuis restants pour traverser l'eau et rejoindre l'autre partie de la route de planche. Un peu plus loin Wyatt passa une sorte de fortification sur la terre ferme dont on ferma la porte derrière le capitaine._

 _Avisant une charrette idéalement positionnée, Sabo fonça dessus et sauta sur le chemin de ronde de la palissade, courant tout le long pour rattraper son objectif. En bout de course, il fit une glissade surprise sur une toile inclinée vers l'eau._

 _Il poussa le plus gros juron qu'il put en voyant la silhouette du caïman se dessinant entre la bâche et un bout d'embarcadère perdu au milieu de la flotte._

 _La chance était avec lui parce qu'il réussit à avoir juste assez de stabilité pour sauter assez loin, passant à un cheveu des mâchoires ouvertes du reptile prêt à le cueillir, pour trouver appui sur le bois ô combien rassurant._

 _La poursuite mena Sabo et Wyatt dans une ville._

 _Se doutant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le rattraper, Sabo prit un risque. Il s'arrêta et tira un des pistolets._

 _Pan !_

 _Il fit mouche._

 _L'homme s'effondra à terre, mortellement blessé. Il se traîna dans la pluie et la boue vers son salut sous la forme d'un manoir, se tenant le flanc où son sang coulait à grosses gouttes._

 _\- Mon Dieu. Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi ! Et foudroyez ces démons ! Ah !_

 _Kenway marcha vers lui à pas lents et le retourna sur le dos pour le saisir au col :_

 _\- Barbe Noire t'a fait la meilleure offre qu'un homme n'ait jamais reçu d'un pirate. Tu peux maudire ses méthodes, mais il ne voulait_ **que** _des remèdes. Et il va les avoir._

 _Kenway le fouilla et ramassa un trousseau de clefs._

 _\- T'aurais mieux fait d'accepter mon gars._

 _Et il s'en alla, laissant l'homme expirer dans la boue du bayou de Charles-Towne._

 _Peu après, Sabo retrouva Barbe Noire pour lui donner des nouvelles._

 _\- Il est de retour, capitaine, annonça un des gars de Thatch._

 _Thatch, pendant l'absence de Kenway, avait dû s'ennuyer parce qu'il avait changé de place son otage attaché au mât, pour le monter un chouia plus haut et l'attacher la tête en bas. Il cessa d'aiguiser son poignard qu'il planta juste à côté de la tête du pauvre type qui paniqua sur le coup, mais le pirate n'en avait que faire._

 _\- Alors, Edward ?_

 _\- Deux caisses, et de quoi préparer toutes les doses dont t'auras besoin. Je suis passé par la terre pour aller plus vite. Mon navire ne devrait pas tarder à revenir avec le chargement._

 _\- Ah, très bien pensé, petit. Par les temps qui courent, c'est rare._

 _Et il tapota fièrement le bras de Kenway avant de se tourner vers son otage qui avait toujours la tête en bas._

 _\- Vous entendez, monsieur Wraggs ? Mon jeune ami qui revient chargé de présents, vient de sauver votre cou décharné ! N'a-t-il pas droit à votre gratitude ?_

 _\- Mm hm ! répondit l'otage._

 _\- On devrait quitter ces eaux, Thatch. Le gouverneur va faire venir d'autres soldats, conseilla Kenway. Et Marco aura nos têtes s'il apprend qu'on s'est faits avoir après un coup pareil. On doit aussi rapporter les remèdes à Nassau._

 _Thatch se détourna en disant d'une voix basse et détachée :_

 _\- Non, vas-y, toi. J'ai une affaire à régler en East Blue._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va foutre en East Blue ? » se demanda Sabo.

 _Kenway devait se demander la même chose, mais comprit finalement de quoi il en était et sa déception était claire dans sa voix, avec presque un sentiment de trahison :_

 _\- Tu t'en vas, c'est ça, hein ? Tu nous abandonnes ? Et Nassau ?_

 _Avec un soupir, Thatch revint vers le blond et lui dit les choses en face :_

 _\- Écoute, petit, je suis en train de boucler ma quatrième décennie. Et si je ne trouve pas le moyen de faire de la cinquième un voyage serein et tranquille, je préfère sombrer devant les portes de l'Enfer que de continuer à me faire passer pour un capitaine. Je suis pas Marco, j'ai pas la possibilité de jouer avec la vie et la mort deux fois par siècle._

 _Kenway devait avoir l'air triste ou quelque chose du genre, parce que, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, Thatch tenta de le réconforter :_

 _\- Allons, petit, on se reverra. Dans ce monde... ou chez Davy Jones… promets-moi juste de t'assurer que Kidd ne décide de noyer ce vieux Phénix. Ils vont finir par se rendre fou mutuellement…_


	18. Conspiration des Poudres

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Petit chapitre pour vous.**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà fait pour d'autres chapitres, je reprends le même titre d'une des mémoires de la séquence pour celui-ci. Pour ceux qui veulent les petites leçons d'histoires et autres anecdotes, vous avez deux notes en fin de page ce soir.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celles qui ont lut et commenté ce chapitre.**

 **Arya39 :** **Si tu dis que c'est bien pensé au sujet de la vidéo qui tourne dans la Marine, c'est une idée que tu m'as soufflé dans ton commentaire pour mon chapitre 13. Le cas d'Ace est différent. Marco se rappel de chose qu'il a _vraiment_ vécu. C'est comme si du jour au lendemain tu te rappelais de la première fois où tu as arrêté d'utiliser tes couches ou un truc du genre. Pour Ace, il s'agit de souvenir qui ne lui appartiennent pas réellement. Ils sont à des aïeuls, pas à lui. Son problème vient de plusieurs personnalités et mémoires qui luttent pour la dominance. Il doit faire avec Altaïr, Ezio et Edward qui veulent s'imposer... en faîte, ça rejoint presque le cas de Dawn dans mon OS Résurrection. / Pour ce qui est du doigt, Ace est loin d'être quelqu'un de subtil. Il voulait, plus pour lui, que pour les autres, avoir une marque prouvant ce qu'il était (un immense tatouage complet dans le dos + torse nu, c'est pas subtil). C'était soit ça, soit ce cramer le doigt, ce qui réclamait temps et précision vu qu'il n'avait pas les outils pour. Donc, il a choisi le doigt. / Je ne répondrais à ta question sur Marco qu'en la présence de mon avocat Rebecca Crane. / Pourquoi le repousser, alors qu'ici, ils sont juste pote et qu'il n'y a pas de couple de prévu ? Et la fic que tu cherches c'est "Grow Up My Fire Child".  
**

 **MisstyKata :** **Ouais, ben je suis contente de ma référence à _Jurassic Park _ et na !  
**

 **Kaizoku-Onee-chan:** **Yep. Edward Thatch est une véritable légende avec un charisme à faire pleurer Big Mum. / sors tes mouchoirs pour pleurer pour Marco, il en a bien besoin ici. / Je dirais la même chose que pour Arya39 au sujet de ta théorie, je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocate Rebecca Crane.**

 **Eh bien, je pense avoir fait le tour. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée !**

* * *

Sabo sortit de l'Animus, remerciant mentalement les talents de hackeur de Bob. Sans lui, il serait toujours dans les souvenirs de Kenway, sans savoir que son frère venait de s'effondrer dans l'ascenseur, parce que l'Erudito avait réussi à passer outre Ritsu et ses protections pour le contacter et l'avertir.

Il posa le casque et se leva pour courir jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire juste devant l'ascenseur, pour la voir elle, et plusieurs personnes, dont Bob, autour du corps de son frère.

\- Il respire, se contenta de dire le Pyrobarbare qui était le plus proche du noiraud à terre.

Mais pourquoi son frère était-il donc à terre ?

* * *

 _Caroline était là, juste devant lui, mais si loin. Elle était restée dans la maison et ne lui parlait qu'avec sa tête et un bras dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle maintenait fermée._

 _\- J'ai un affreux pressentiment, disait-elle. S'il doit t'arriver quelque chose, j'en serais anéantie !_

 _\- Je ferai attention, je le promets, lui répondit-il, appuyé contre le manteau de la porte aussi proche que possible de la rouquine réfugiée à l'intérieur. Et quand je serais installé, les poches pleines d'or, j'te ferai venir, j'le jure !_

 _\- Caroline ! Je t'en prie, rentre ! appela une femme dans la maison avec une voix désespérée. Fais attention à toi !_

 _Il baissa la tête en soupirant, loupant ainsi le regard déchiré de la jeune femme quand elle se dégagea de la porte pour regarder dans la maison. Il releva la tête pour la voir regardant le sol, puis secouer la tête en avouant :_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je viendrais, Edward._

 _Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un regard triste, presque suppliant._

 _\- Si tu t'engages dans cette… folle aventure, je…_

 _Elle détourna le visage de nouveau._

 _\- Je ne peux rien te promettre._

 _Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez._

 _\- Ne m'abandonne pas Caroline ! supplia-t-il._

 _Trop tard._

 _Avec un soupir, il laissa aller son visage sur son avant-bras._

 _\- Je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi, avoua-t-il tout bas._

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et regarda avec des yeux ronds la foule amassée au-dessus de lui.

\- Euuuh… konnichiwa ? tenta-t-il avec un geste de la main.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda la secrétaire de leur étage.

\- Oui… j'ai fait une crise de narcolepsie, pas besoin d'en faire un drame.

Cela rassura tout le monde et dégagea la zone. Sauf Sabo et Bob. Ce dernier aida d'ailleurs le pirate à se remettre sur pied.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, Ace, exigea Sabo.

\- J'ai pas d'autre version à te donner, hormis celle que je viens de servir à tout le monde. A moins que tu veuilles me dire pourquoi tu es descendu sans moi dans l'Animus ?

\- Oh, c'est bon, j'y suis depuis même pas une heure et demie, souffla Sabo en roulant des yeux.

Bob le regarda avec perplexité. Sabo était déjà dans l'Animus quand lui-même était descendu, deux heures avant. Pourquoi mentait-il ainsi ?

\- Merci Bob. Bon, en route et tu peux t'asseoir sur le casque, je te laisse pas retourner dedans aujourd'hui, grinça Ace en se détachant de l'Erudito. Résume-moi ce que tu as vu en mon absence.

Et d'un pas rapide, Ace prit la route vers le poste de travail. Avec un sourire blasé, Sabo lui emboîta le pas et lui résuma les dernières conneries de Thatch et son départ.

Bob les regarda faire en silence et soupira.

Il avait d'abord pensé que Sabo était quelqu'un de plus raisonnable que son frère aîné… mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

* * *

 _Ace grognait toujours contre Sabo quand il entra dans l'Animus._

« Nous sommes le 22 Juillet 1218, à Nassau » se contenta de dire Ritsu au pirate.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ritsu. » grommela Ace.

 _Il était à la taverne, écrivant une lettre, une belle plume en main. Et ce qu'il lisait lui serra le cœur._

 _C'était une lettre pour Caroline Scott._

 _Une voix de femme le tira de ses pensées :_

 _\- On essaie de donner forme à ses sentiments ?_

 _Ace releva la tête et un sourire sans joie tordit les lèvres de Kenway en voyant la plantureuse serveuse venir vers lui avec deux choppes._

 _\- Juste une lettre à ma femme… répondit Kenway._

 _Anne posa une choppe devant le nez d'Edward et s'assit face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table, avec sa propre chopine, laissant à son interlocuteur une vue plongeante sur son pigeonnier. D'agacement ou de désespoir, Ace ne savait pas trop, mais Kenway attrapa son début de lettre, la froissa et la jeta au loin._

 _\- Même si elle a sûrement arrêté de les attendre._

 _Et il attrapa sa choppe pour regarder avec lassitude l'alcool tournoyert au fond._

 _\- Ah, ton cœur est trop dur, nota la femme aux cheveux rouge sombre. Il faudrait l'attendrir._

 _Et elle lui sourit avec compassion en penchant la tête sur le côté._

« Elle a le même humour pourri que Shanks, mais j'aime bien. »

 _Elle leva sa choppe et Ace trinqua avec elle. L'instant était calme et civil. Mais un vilain garnement jeta tout à l'eau en virant dans le salace :_

 _\- Il faudrait surtout durcir ce qu'il a de mou !_

 _En levant les yeux de son verre, Ace nota Rackam accoudé à la rambarde au-dessus d'eux, ses pieds presque au niveau de leur table._

 _Son trait d'esprit ne fit rire que lui alors qu'il escaladait la rambarde._

« Il chute de plus en plus dans mon estime. La légende est franchement loin de la réalité… comment est-ce qu'on a pu dire de lui qu'il était un redoutable pirate ? » soupira Ace.

« Les méandres de l'histoire sont impénétrables. Robin-san me l'a dit en riant. »

« Ooooh, une petite amie ? »

« Tu rigoles ?! Elle pourrait presque être ma mère et c'est une nana de l'équipage de Lu' ! J'ai mes limites ! »

 _Avant qu'Ace ait pu poser d'autres questions, Rackam était passé agilement par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir les deux pieds sur la table du duo. Anne le regarda avec un certain dégoût._

 _\- Très drôle, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux._

 _Edward choisit sagement le silence et l'ignorance au fond de sa chopine._

 _\- Et ce qu'il a de dur t'intéresse à ce point, hein monsieur Rackam ?_

« Belle attaque ! » approuva Sabo.

« Quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ? » s'enquit Ace.

« Quoi ? Nooon… mais replace-toi dans le contexte, mec ! Ce n'est qu'une avancée récente de nos sociétés que les relations entre personnes d'un même sexe sont acceptées. Et encore, beaucoup restent derrière dans leur façon d'accepter ce genre de relation. Mais à l'époque, même chez les pirates, c'est pas quelque chose de bien vue ! »

« Merci pour la mini leçon. »

« Tu as de la chance d'être dans l'Animus, parce que je t'aurai foutu mon pied au cul, Portgas D. Ace ».

 _Rackam descendit sur le banc de Bonny, puis sur le sol, avant de s'installer à cheval sur le siège, un coude sur la table, son regard laissant paraître, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, les idées loin d'être catholiques qu'il avait dans le crâne au sujet de la rouquine._

 _\- Aaah, tu voudrais connaître mes secrets, ma jolie fleur ? sourit Rackam._

« Ouf ! Même en rencontrant Shanks, j'ai pas frôlé le coma éthylique juste en lui parlant ! La vache ! Il fait comment pour être toujours debout ?! » s'étrangla Ace en sentant toute la puissance de l'alcoolémie du pirate avec son souffle.

« Tant que ça ? » s'enquit Sabo.

« T'es pas devant lui pour le sentir. »

 _Anne était peut-être une femme avec une réputation de fille facile, mais elle était pas quelqu'un qu'on mettait aussi facilement dans son lit._

 _Et elle le prouva avec un sourire sardonique et une langue bien acérée :_

 _\- Oh aye, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Donne-moi un petit indice…hein ? Ou alors un_ **gros,** _si tu sais faire preuve d'assez de_ **droiture** _pour rivaliser avec un adolescent de presque quatorze ans._

 _Le rire à l'étage leur disait que la conversation n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et vu le ton du rire, on doutait fort que Rackam puisse surpasser en «_ droiture » _ledit gamin de quatorze ans qui se marrait actuellement à s'en péter une côte._

 _\- C'est pas parce que t'es un gros saligaud que Kidd s'est débarrassé de toi ? s'enquit Kenway en élevant la voix._

 _\- Nop. C'est parce que je le fais chier avec un regard de chiot pour avoir le droit de me battre, yoi, répondit Marco sans bouger de son siège à l'étage._

 _Rackam jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, dans la direction supposée du Phénix, avant de prendre la main la plus proche d'Anne et de la baisser vers sa ceinture. Caché par la table comme il était, Ace supposa que Rackam allait mettre la main de la jeune femme dans son pantalon, et vu le «_ par pitié, t'es en public, mec. » _de Sabo, il devait penser la même chose._

 _Sauf que voilà, il se contenta de lui mettre un flingue dans la main, lui tirant un 'oh' de surprise._

 _Au même moment, comme avec un étrange timing, un coup de feu raisonna depuis la plage, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Kenway qui se leva._

 _\- Qui a tiré ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du bord du bar sur pilotis pour mieux voir la plage._

 _Un bruit derrière lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi, et bientôt, il vit Marco le dépasser et se hisser sur la rambarde, une longue vue en main._

 _\- Probablement ces navires qui entrent au port, répondit Rackam, toujours avachi sur la table pendant que Bonny regardait avec surprise et émerveillement le pistolet dont il lui avait fait cadeau._

 _Ace blanchit en reconnaissant la couleur du navire qui bloquait à présent le port, bien visible malgré la distance et le juron de Marco confirma son soupçon._

 _\- Kusou…_

 _C'était une frégate qui brandissait ses canons vers Nassau._

 _\- Pavillon anglais. Le Roi George en a marre de nous, yoi, cracha Marco en baissant sa longue vue. Et il n'est pas tout seul. La Maine est ici aussi._

 _Sans se consulter, les deux blonds quittèrent à toute vitesse la taverne et coururent vers la plage, bousculant tout le monde sur leur route._

 _Ainsi, ils allèrent rejoindre un groupe de curieux réunis pas loin de la plage, derrière une murette. Ils passèrent sous une corde à linge surchargée et se rapprochèrent du muret pour mieux voir. L'énorme frégate était amarrée à la plage, et derrière, on discernait d'autres navires, dont pas mal de man o' war, portant le pavillon de la mouette bleue sur fond blanc. Sur la plage, soldats anglais et soldats de la marine commençaient à se disperser, différenciables avec la couleur de leur manteau (rouge pour les anglais et bleu blanc avec liseré bleu pour les marines)._

« Quelque soit l'époque, les marines ont toujours eu des uniformes pourris. » songea Ace.

« Garp nous tuerait s'il nous attendait. » ricana Sabo.

 _Kenway croisa ses bras sur le muret alors que Marco s'asseyait dessus en tailleur. Ils tournèrent brièvement la tête en entendant Rackam les rejoindre de sa démarche vacillante, une bouteille d'alcool en main. Il la passa de la droite à la gauche pour s'adosser au muret afin de regarder la plage, séparé de Marco par Edward._

 _\- Eh bien, qu'on me pende haut et court ! Ce vieux George s'est finalement lassé de nos espiègleries. Et la face de carême ?_

 _La face de carême en question portait un long manteau de cuir marron clair, et faisait tâche au milieu des militaires. Avec lui, un vieux baraqué se tenait avec le manteau blanc des officiers de la Marine._

 _\- C'est le capitaine Woodes Rogers. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me voit… et sachant que c'est un pote de Torres, il ne doit pas non plus te voir, Marco, grinça Kenway._

 _\- Pote… dans le même genre de Du Casse ? se fit confirmer Marco._

 _\- Aye._

 _Rogers continuait d'avancer et brandit un papier qu'il tint à bout de bras pour le lire tout en disant assez fort pour être entendu :_

 _\- Nous souhaitons parlementer avec ceux qui se sont proclamés Gouverneurs de cette île ! Charles Vane ! Ben Hornigold ! Ed Thatch et Fushisho Marco ! Veuillez vous approcher, je vous prie !_

 _Les yeux de Marco virèrent à l'or sous la colère._

« Uh oh… Marco n'est pas d'accord.» nota Ace.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Y'a deux ans, Marco avait l'air d'avoir tout juste onze ou douze ans. Qui l'aurait pris au sérieux et accepté de le laisser participer à la fondation d'une communauté indépendante ? »

« Presque tous les pirates pensent qu'il a plus de cent soixante ans. D'où le pourquoi on l'écoute. »

 _Rackam s'était tourné totalement vers la plage, un coude sur le muret où il avait posé sa bouteille. Il jeta un regard pas du tout impressionné à Rogers._

 _\- Encore ce Pardon Royal._

 _Pire que tout, Hornigold était descendu à la rencontre de l'envoyé du roi, et l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches._

 _Rackam fut plus vocal sur ce qu'il pensait en traitant de tous les noms le noiraud sur la plage. Il récupéra sa bouteille et s'en alla._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient tous ?_

 _\- Suivons-les, yoi, demanda Marco._

 _\- J'allais te le proposer, pointa Edward._

 _Et ils se mirent à suivre le groupe qui remontait de la plage vers le bar._

 _\- Je vous remercie de ce chaleureux accueil, capitaine Hornigold. Je m'attendais à un premier contact plus délicat, remercia Rogers avec son ton en permanence suffisant._

 _\- Ne confondez pas décorum et déférence, Gouverneur, pointa Benjamin. Je suis impatient d'entendre vos propositions, mais rien n'a été décidé, je vous l'assure._

« Tu parles. » grinça Ace.

 _Rien que le fait que ce soit lui qui soit allé à la rencontre de Rogers montrait qu'il avait déjà accepté le Pardon Royal. Grimpant sur les toits pour rester discret et ne rien perdre de la procession, les deux blonds continuèrent leur filature._

 _\- Votre franchise dépasse tout ce que j'attendais venant d'un pirate. Je vous garantis que tous ceux qui m'écouteront seront bien traités, disait Rogers._

 _\- Gouverneur Rogers, prenez votre mal en patience, ces bandits ne tarderont pas à vous montrer leur vraie nature, grogna l'ours mal léché qui était avec lui et servait d'officier pour les marines._

 _\- Calmez-vous, Commodore Chamberlaine. J'ai promis au capitaine Hornigold que nous nous montrerions équitables._

 _Edward et Marco échangèrent un regard, les sourcils froncés._

« Si je lis entre les lignes, ils ont déjà eu un contact » nota Ace.

« Cette face de cul pour Gouverneur de Nassau ?! Ouch ! »

« Et à ce qu'il paraît, il est marié. »

« Elle est tombée sur la tête sa femme. »

 _Pendant ce temps, le Commodore Chamberlaine continuait de cracher sa haine pour les pirates._

 _\- Ça ne vous apportera rien de bon ! Les hommes de son calibre souillent allègrement la réputation de Sa Majesté aux quatre coins des colonies et de la Grand Line ! Le roi et les Tenryubito veulent qu'on les éradique, non qu'on les cajole !_

 _Marco manqua de tomber de l'arbre dans lequel il était monté en poursuivant la filature. Comment ne pas le comprendre, avec ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre ! Les Tenryuubito étaient sur l'affaire ! Ils sautèrent sur un dernier toit et parvinrent à retrouver le bar où les pirates réunis regardaient leurs visiteurs d'un œil plus ou moins mauvais._

 _\- Est-ce la grande place ? s'enquit Rogers en enjambant un rat, le nez froncé._

 _\- Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, lui dit Hornigold alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au pied du bar construit autour de l'arbre._

 _\- Incroyable ! Elle est aussi sale qu'un chenil ! Veuillez appeler vos hommes, capitaine Hornigold._

 _Hornigold s'avança vers le bar et les mains en porte-voix, interpella les deux pirates les plus voyants et les plus proches :_

 _\- Rackham ! Vane ! Le Gouverneur vient nous voir. Ramenez Fushisho, Burgess et Cockram !_

 _Rackam et Vane se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers l'étage du pub où se tenaient les trois autres pirates._

« Burgess… attends… comme Jesus Burgess ? » souffla Ace.

 _Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en demander plus que Marco lui serra brièvement l'avant-bras._

 _\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance._

 _\- Je te garde une choppe de rhum flip, lui dit Bonny pas très loin._

 _Marco esquissa un sourire et alla rejoindre les quatre autres pirates qui descendaient plus ou moins motivés le bar pour aller à la rencontre des autres._

 _Le monde vira au noir et blanc, mettant en relief les soldats et les pirates._

« Pourquoi tu as mis en marche la Vision d'Aigle ? » demanda Sabo.

« C'est pas moi, c'est Kenway. » lui répondit Ace.

 _Son aïeul avait choisi seul de passer à la Vision d'Aigle et les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. De tout le groupe, il n'y avait que deux silhouettes en bleu : Marco et Vane. Rackam apparaissait neutre, comme le reste de la population. Mais Hornigold, Burgess et Cockram, eux étaient en rouge._

 _\- Déployez-vous, soldats ! Investissez ce cloaque comme si vous y étiez nés ! ordonna Chamberlaine aux marines alors que les soldats anglais servaient d'escorte à Rogers… qui n'en laissa pas passer une._

 _\- Certes, mais le roi s'est montré plutôt inefficace en la matière, n'est-ce pas ? Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toutes ses tentatives ont échoué._

 _Ace avait quitté le bar, remerciant Bonny d'avoir détourné l'attention de deux grenadiers avec ses charmes. Il s'était réfugié dans des fourrés, évitant de justesse de se faire voir par un tireur, avant de se rapprocher un maximum de la procession. Assez pour entendre le reniflement sarcastique de Marco._

 _\- Soyez prudent lorsque vous mentionnez Sa Majesté, Gouverneur. Vous êtes ici sous ses ordres, grinça Chamberlaine. Et toi aussi, gamin, attention à toi… c'est pas ton âge qui t'épargnera la corde._

 _\- Au secours, papa, j'ai peur du vilain marine, minauda Marco en usant pleinement de son apparence de gamin pour se cacher derrière Rackam qui en éclata de rire._

 _\- J'ai mes méthodes, commodore, et j'attends de vous que vous les appliquiez à la lettre ! Et je vous conseillerais de ne pas chercher Fushisho. Vous ne voulez pas découvrir le genre de monstre que ce gosse renferme._

 _Marco tira la langue à Rogers, pas du tout impressionné._

« Il était suicidaire à l'époque, c'est pas possible ! » souffla Ace.

« En attendant, y'a de quoi se marrer. Dommage que Ritsu le retire automatiquement des enregistrements pour Abstergo, parce que ça vaut le détour ! »

\- _Dispersez-vous, allez. Faites place aux émissaires du roi ! lança Rogers aux curieux._

 _Chamberlaine fut encore moins sympathique :_

 _\- Décampez, tas de chiens ! Remuez-vous !_

 _\- Notre unique but est de traiter avec les maîtres de cette communauté. Tous les autres peuvent retourner à leurs occupations dans les meilleurs délais ! insista Rogers._

 _\- Donc, je peux partir, je suis pas un des maîtres de Nassau, yoi, fit avec espoir Marco._

 _\- Ne cherchez pas à user de votre apparence pour me tromper,_ Fushisho _-_ san.

\- _A quoi tu joues, Marco ? demanda Hornigold alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fort._

 _\- Je devrais te retourner la question, Hornigold, mais la réponse est tellement flagrante que j'en regrette de t'avoir aidé pour fonder la cité._

 _La voix du blond avait perdu son aspect enfantin et innocent pour devenir venimeuse et dure._

 _Ils prirent à gauche dans la rue pour grimper une petite pente menant au fort qui était en mauvais état dû à l'absence d'entretien. Rogers s'arrêta un instant, pensif, observant les dégâts, avant de dire à l'officier à ses côtés :_

 _\- Commodore Chamberlaine, veillez à ce que soient regroupés tous les marchands, maçons et charpentiers des environs, et ce dès cet après-midi. Cette forteresse a grand besoin de réparations._

 _Mais Chamberlaine n'était pas là pour prendre la santé de la bâtisse. Il était là pour les pirates :_

 _\- Nous devrions confisquer les armes, Gouverneur. Faire comprendre à ces misérables pirates qu'on ne badine pas avec les émissaires du roi…_

 _Là où Ace pouvait applaudir le templier, c'était dans ses démarches et le fait qu'il s'oppose à la vision et aux objectifs plus que radicaux de Chamberlaine :_

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attiser l'animosité, commodore. Quoique nous soyons bien équipés, ils sont nettement supérieurs en nombre. La persuasion demeure sans conteste notre meilleur atout._

 _\- Foutaises, Gouverneur. Nous devrions couler tous les navires qui n'arborent pas le pavillon royal. Un autre comportement témoignerait d'une faiblesse coupable._

 _Rogers en avait assez entendu._

 _\- Silence, commodore ! C'est moi que le roi a nommé Gouverneur, et à ce titre, c'est à moi seul que revient le droit de décider ! Ai-je été clair, monsieur ?!_

« Pourquoi une charrette de foin ? » demanda Sabo en voyant la nouvelle cachette d'Ace.

« T'as un meilleur endroit ? »

 _\- Aye, sir. Vos ordres sont clairs comme le cristal, grogna de mauvaise grâce Chamberlaine._

 _Quand ils passèrent l'angle d'une dernière maison, Ace sortit de sa cachette, content de la capuche d'Assassin qui lui empêchait d'avoir de la paille dans les cheveux et fila vers un buisson plus proche du fort pour se cacher là. Ecartant les feuilles, il les regarda s'arrêter devant les portes de la forteresse qui avait déjà été de nouveau investie par les soldats. Il vit et entendit Rogers frapper à la porte du fort. Il le vit entrer avec les pirates. Chamberlaine resta derrière, interpellé par un de ses hommes._

 _\- Voici les cartes, Commodore. Nous sommes en position._

 _\- Le gouverneur Rogers pense pouvoir faire des hommes de ces macaques. Pas moi. Retournez à votre poste et attendez mes ordres, grommela Chamberlaine en acceptant la carte._

 _Et il suivit le reste du groupe dans le fort. On referma la porte derrière lui._

« Et tu fais comment, maintenant ? » demanda Sabo.

« J'ai plusieurs fois exploré Nassau, je sais comment entrer dans le fort, sans passer par la grande porte. »

 _Ace fonça derrière un échafaud que personne n'avait_ jamais _eu l'idée de démonter, s'assura que personne ne l'avait vu, et fonça vers la falaise qui lui tendait les bras._

« Tu vas où ? »

« On ne peut escalader la forteresse qu'à quelques endroits, sans se faire voir. Et je vais au plus proche ».

 _Ace se rapprochait dangereusement du bord, au point de se demander s'il allait sauter, avant de grimper sur un arbre renversé poussant tout au bord et dont la fourche donnait sur le vide. En équilibre sur le tronc à l'horizontale, il alla aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la fourche et de là, sauta dans le vide. Par chance, il parvint à atterrir sur son objectif : un jeune cocotier à moitié penché dans le vide._

« Un peu plus et tu t'écrasais dans les rochers et subissais une désynchronisation »

 _Ace l'ignora et descendit de son nouveau perchoir jusqu'à la terre, longeant toujours la falaise, pour trouver un nouvel arbre et reproduire l'expérience pour finir sur un bout de terre un peu plus bas. Il contourna le mur du fort vers la gauche, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit où des pierres se détachaient et où on avait dû renforcer la structure avec du bois._

« Ah. Ok » se contenta de dire Sabo.

 _Dos à l'océan, Ace commença son escalade, usant du bois et des défauts de la pierre pour parvenir au sommet en un minimum de temps._

 _Il passa au passage une tour de guet du fort (et son occupant finit en un plouf sonore en bas), puis sur son toit où il se débarrassa, depuis le bas de la corniche de deux autres soldats de la marine, avant de se hisser dessus._

« Ta-da ! Me voilà dans le fort ! » annonça Ace.

« Tu veux un applaudissement ou je peux t'accuser d'être sous le contrôle de la mémoire de ton aïeul ? »

« Jerk. »

« Au plaisir. »

 _Ace tourna la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Rogers venant de plus bas dans le fort, et discrètement, gardant l'oreille bien ouverte, il descendit de son perchoir._

 _\- …promettant et déclarant par la présente, que tout un chacun des pirates qui se soumettront avant le 5 septembre de l'an de grâce 1118 par devant l'un de nos secrétaires de la Grande-Bretagne ou de l'Irlande, ou par devant quelques gouverneurs ou sous-gouverneurs de quelques-unes de nos plantations au-delà des mers... jouiront de notre gracieux pardon pour les actes de piraterie qu'ils auraient pu commettre avant le 5 du mois de janvier prochain, de quelques natures qu'ils soient et considérés comme tels aux yeux et aux lois de la Couronne et du Sekai Seifu. Nous enjoignons et commandons très expressément à tous les amiraux, capitaines et officiers de la Marine, comme à tous les gouverneurs et commandants de nos forts, châteaux ou autres places dans nos plantations, ainsi qu'à tous autres officiers, civils ou militaires, de se saisir de tout pirate qui refusera ou négligera de se soumettre conformément à la présente._

 _Ace finit par voir une sorte de loge de bois dans un coin d'où venait la voix de Rogers. Il s'en rapprocha et s'arrêta devant, sentant la mémoire reprendre le dessus._

 _Kenway regarda le dessus du tonneau et ramassa ce qui ressemblait à un plan, il l'observa un instant, le plia et le rangea dans sa poche. Il regarda avec panique la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit et se cacha derrière juste à temps._

 _Rogers, Chamberlaine et les pirates en sortirent._

 _\- J'espère que vous laisserez la prudence vous guider, messieurs, et que vous saurez accepter le pardon du roi dans les plus brefs délais, dit Rogers en s'arrêtant sur le seuil. Car tant que vous refuserez, chacun d'entre vous demeurera confiné à Nassau. Croyez bien que je le regrette, mais à défaut de procès public, ce pardon est votre meilleur parti._

 _Kenway vit avec horreur la porte bougeait, comme si quelqu'un la touchait, mais se rassura quand il aperçut un bout de la silhouette du Phénix, les mains dans le dos, lui faisant un signe pour le rassurer, sans pour autant le regarder._

 _Cependant, Chamberlaine n'était pas comme Rogers et le montra une nouvelle fois :_

 _\- Le gouverneur se montre bien trop poli, bande de chiens ! Le choix qui se présente est simple : acceptez la protection royale, ou nous raserons cette ville jusqu'à ses fondations avant de vous pendre haut et court, si vous survivez au Buster Call._

« Il se fiche de nous ! Il va pas faire appel à un Buster Call ! » s'étrangla Ace.

« Tu as bien vu le nombre de navires qu'il y avait dans le port pour faire le blocus. Il y en a plus qu'assez pour en faire un. » gronda Sabo.

 _\- Assez, commodore Chamberlaine ! Nous sommes des messagers, pas des tortionnaires. Pour l'instant._

 _\- Au moins, il parle à cœur ouvert et pas avec la langue manipulatrice qu'est la vôtre, Rogers, yoi. Seriez-vous la réincarnation de Guillaume de Montferrat ?_

 _\- Si seulement. C'était un grand homme, avec de nobles idéaux. Vous avez bien assez vécu pour le savoir et vous joindre à ce qui fut sa cause. J'ai un bon ami à La Havane qui pourrait vous aider._

 _\- J'ai assez vécu pour que des gens de la même engeance que votre_ ami _de La Havane me prennent ma terre et ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une famille. Cette conversation a assez duré._

 _Marco fit un geste discret dans son dos à Kenway lui intimant de trouver une autre cachette et en un clin d'œil et aussi discrètement que possible, Edward se jeta dans les feuilles luxuriantes d'un buisson._

 _Au même instant, Rogers referma la porte après être entré de nouveau, avec Chamberlaine, dans le cabanon._

 _\- Oh, merci mon sire ! commenta Vane de sa voix rauque de fumeur._

 _\- Vane, tu dégoulines de sarcasme sur moi, yoi. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ta mère, mais pas la peine d'en faire encore tout un plat, répondit narquoisement Marco._

 _De sa nouvelle cachette, Ace les voyait en train de s'éloigner. Hornigold était en tête de file, Cockram et Burgess, deux hommes bruns et mal rasés le suivaient. Derrière venait Vane accompagné de Rackam. Marco fermait la marche, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule dans la direction de la cachette de Kenway._

 _\- La chance nous ouvre enfin ses bras, les gars. On devrait accepter ce pardon et sauver ce qu'il nous reste de dignité, disait Hornigold avec excitation._

 _\- Oh, pas moi. Plutôt la potence que de se rendre à ce merdeux ! lui répondit Vane en s'emportant._

 _Son commentaire fit que tout le monde s'arrêta pour le regarder._

 _\- Réfléchis, Vane ! Nous avions une occasion exceptionnelle, une chance de partir de rien pour former un gouvernement, constitué et dirigé par des visionnaires. Mais deux ans nous ont suffi pour tout gâcher. Je ne referai jamais une telle erreur. Marco, t'es un homme raisonnable, dis-lui, toi !_

 _Marco le regarda, vu qu'il tournait le dos à Ace, impossible de voir son expression, mais la voix froide et menaçante voulait tout dire :_

 _\- Si tu n'avais pas dit à ce chien à la joue trouée que j'étais là, j'aurais même pas accepté de le rencontrer. Je vous ai aidés à mettre Nassau sur pied ! Je me suis tué à essayer avec Thatch et Kenway à trouver des remèdes… j'ai honte de t'avoir considéré comme un ami, Hornigold._

 _Hornigold lui jeta un regard noir et se détourna pour s'éloigner d'un pas hargneux._

 _\- Il dit la vérité ! Et vous refusez de l'entendre ! dit l'un des autres pirates._

 _\- Quelle vérité, Cockram ?! Je vais pas accepter de courber l'échine devant un gars qui veut me mettre en cage !_

 _\- Et moi qui pensais que t'étais un cerveau, malgré tout, Fushisho… soupira celui qui devait donc être Burgess avec un grand geste du bras. Adieu, bande d'ivrognes au crâne de bois ! Je viendrai vous voir pendus !_

 _Rackam devait être vraiment imbibé pour ne pas faire un doigt d'honneur correct, puisqu'il en leva deux au lieu d'un._

 _\- Et moi, je vous ferai la peau ! Maudits chiens. Il me faut à boire, cracha Vane alors qu'ils s'en allaient._

 _\- Bonny m'a promis un rhum flip, yoi, souffla le petit blond. Tout ce travail pour_ ça _… les uns après les autres… les rats quittent le navire. J'ai besoin de m'assommer pour ne pas déprimer._

 _Et ainsi, le reste du groupe quitta la forteresse._

« J'avais pas penser que Marco s'était autant impliqué. Le rude coup que ce doit être la défection de Hornigold, surtout après celle de Thatch. » souffla Ace.

« Thatch est parti pour d'autres raisons que celles de Hornigold. Il se faisait vieux, mais il s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour Nassau. Hornigold baisse juste les bras. » rectifia Sabo.

* * *

 _Ace avait retrouvé les « résistants » au Old Avery Pub, comme toujours._

 _C'était presque irréel, Marco et Vane pouvaient pas se blairer, mais là, ils étaient coude à coude à la rambarde du bar, maudissant les traîtres, les anglais et les marines._

 _C'est ainsi que Kenway les retrouva. Marco aiguisant un tanto sur une pierre ponce et, assis en tailleurs sur la rambarde et Vane fumant sa pipe._

 _\- Regarde-les, ces traîtres. Quand je pense au nombre de fois où j'ai dû supporter les grands airs de cette ordure d'Hornigold, ça me rend malade, grinça Vane en montrant le groupe passant en bas dans la rue avec Rogers et sa pipe._

 _Marco cracha sur le côté pour montrer son propre sentiment._

 _\- Ma foi, vous êtes un homme de principes, capitaine Hornigold. Un homme auquel je pense pouvoir confier mes meilleures idées, disait Woodes Rogers à Hornigold alors qu'ils s'éloignaient._

 _\- Ah Tabai et Kidd vont pas aimer ça quand je vais leur raconter. Dès que possible, j'me tire, yoi, siffla Marco en jetant son arme dans son dos._

 _Arme qui épingla Rackam tellement beurré qu'il ne réalisa même pas la lame qui avait fait un trou dans sa manche et le maintenait contre l'arbre._

 _\- Patience, on survivra à ça, les gars. Sans perdre la face, rassura Kenway._

 _\- Eh bien, quelle assurance ! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir ton idée sur ce qu'on doit faire ? nota Charles en le regardant, avant de s'éloigner pour s'asseoir._

 _Edward se tourna vers Marco qui le fixait de son déroutant et beaucoup trop vieux regard._

 _\- Nassau est finie, on n'y peut plus rien. T'acharner ne servira à rien. On sait peu de ton histoire perso, Marco, mais on sait tous que tu t'es jeté à bras le corps dans le projet. Que tu t'es investi plus que quiconque pour cette ville. Fais-toi une raison._

 _Marco soupira et se frotta le visage._

 _\- On doit filer d'ici ce soir, on se retrouvera à mon campement, annonça Kenway en se tournant vers Vane cette fois._

 _\- Ok, accepta Marco d'une voix morne. Nassau ne sera qu'un nom en plus sur la longue liste des choses dont je dois faire le deuil._

 _\- Ça me va aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu ? s'enquit Vane._

 _Kenway alla jusqu'à la table à laquelle était assis à présent Vane et posa la carte qu'il avait piquée dans le fort. Curieux, Marco vint les rejoindre en marchant sur la rambarde._

 _\- Les Anglais ont débarqué leur matériel, là-bas pendant que Rogers vous tenait le crachoir, annonça Kenway en montrant différents points sur la carte qui étaient marqués d'une croix. Si on leur vole suffisamment de poudre et de poix, on pourra les charger dans un navire avant de l'envoyer sur les vaisseaux du blocus, pour les réduire en miettes._

 _En parlant des vaisseaux du blocus, Kenway se redressa pour montrer le large et l'horizon bloqué par les vaisseaux de la marine._

« J'y crois pas, je vais devoir le dire… » souffla Ace, abasourdi.

« De quoi donc ? »

« C'est une foutue idée de malade ! J'adhère et j'adore ! »

 _\- Oui. On prendra le navire de Rackam. Il a jamais su s'en servir, proposa Vane avec un sourire._

 _Les trois pirates regardèrent Rackam toujours à l'ouest, effondré dos contre un arbre, les jambes sur un banc, une bouteille en main. Comme pour confirmer pourquoi Rackam n'avait jamais su utiliser son navire, un de ses pieds glissa du banc, entraînant la main avec la bouteille vers le sol, l'autre bras reposant mollement sur la lame toujours plantée de Marco._

 _\- Je ne vais pas te contredire, sourit Kenway alors que Marco avait un soupir désabusé en levant les bras._

 _\- Bon. Toi, tu vas voler la poudre avec Marco. Et puis moi, je m'occupe de la poix._

 _\- On est partis._

 _Kenway s'éloigna avec Marco, remontant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête._

* * *

« T'es réveillé ? »

 _Ace battit des paupières et réalisa qu'il marchait à pas rapide en suivant Marco, sans savoir où il allait._

« Euuuh… j'me suis endormi ? » s'enquit Ace.

« Tu as réussi à faire une crise dans l'Animus. T'as fait fort. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? »

« Rien, Ritsu était en avance rapide et me faisait une leçon d'histoire sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hornigold d'après l'histoire. Et si ce qu'on sait de nos jours est vrai, ça peut expliquer la querelle de coq qu'il y avait entre lui et Thatch. »

« Ah ? »

« D'après l'histoire, Benjamin Hornigold a perdu son équipage en faveur d'Edward Thatch suite à un vote de son équipage qui en avait assez de le voir négliger les navires anglais pourtant pleins de richesses. » expliqua Ritsu.

« Hornigold était donc rancunier et amer. » comprit Ace.

« C'est courant ? Je veux dire, de perdre ainsi son équipage au profit d'un autre ? »

« Si un équipage est insatisfait de son capitaine, ils ont le droit de le destituer. C'est décidé par vote. J'ai fait voter les Spades quand j'ai décidé de rejoindre Shirohige. Soit Patrick, mon second de l'époque, prenait ma place, soit ils me suivaient. Ils ont choisi de me suivre. »

 _Sabo n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet parce que les deux blonds de la mémoire étaient arrivés à leur destination : ils avaient retrouvé Vane et un de ses hommes bataillant avec des filets de corde entourant des caisses et barils de poix._

 _\- Allez, les gars. Assez traîné, rouspéta Kenway en retirant sa capuche._

 _\- C'est ce maudit chanvre ! jura Vane._

 _\- Suffit de le dire, yoi, commenta Marco._

 _Il leva un pied, les mains dans les poches, dans toute sa nonchalance que connaissait Ace, brandissant des ergots luisants._

 _\- Lieutenant ! appela quelqu'un._

 _Par réflexe, Kenway s'accroupit derrière les caisses, attirant Marco avec lui._

 _\- Chut ! souffla Vane à son subordonné._

 _Tout le monde était immobile, l'oreille aux aguets, essayant de voir quelque chose entre les caisses. D'après le bruit des pas, il y avait trois personnes. Deux venant de leur droite et une de la gauche._

 _\- À vos ordres ! répondit quelqu'un._

 _Par chance, la rencontre eu lieu sur le côté, là où il n'y avait que des hautes herbes pour les cacher. Il aurait suffi que l'officier et les deux soldats tournent la tête pour les voir, mais merci bien, rien ne se passa._

 _\- Le commodore craint qu'une révolte n'éclate. Nous avons ordre de couler chaque maudit bateau pirate qui mouille dans ce port. Ce soir, annonça l'officier._

 _Les quatre pirates échangèrent un regard nerveux._

 _\- On va désobéir au gouverneur ? s'enquit un des soldats._

 _\- Je vous ai donné un ordre, soldat ! Vous allez prendre position sur le galion et attendre les instructions du commodore. Suis-je clair ?_

 _\- Aye sir ! répondit le lieutenant._

 _Le gradé arrangea sa perruque blanche et marcha à grand pas, suivi par ses deux soldats._

 _\- Quelle charogne du bas monde ! Quelqu'un devrait aller égorger ce commodore avant qu'il puisse transmettre ses ordres, gronda Vane._

 _\- Tu es sérieux ? s'enquit Kenway._

 _\- Sinon, on sera coincés ici._

« Vane me rassure de moins en moins » frissonna Ace.

« Tu vas me faire croire que t'as les mains blanches, peut-être ? » s'enquit Sabo.

« C'est sa façon de parler qui me rassure pas, pas l'idée de tuer. Je m'y suis fait, malheureusement, à la longue. »

 _Marco fronça les sourcils et soupira :_

 _\- Je peux m'en charger, seulement s'il est à terre. S'il est sur son navire, soit je me noie, soit je peux d'ores et déjà poster des avis dans la ville pour annoncer mes intentions, parce que je suis loin d'être discret avec mes plumes, yoi._

 _\- Je m'en occupe, se proposa Kenway en remettant sa capuche._

 _\- Le rhum vous a rendus fous ! s'étrangla le gars de Vane. Je vais pas vous aider à tuer le commodore ! Pas un des hommes du Gensui !_

 _Il se détourna pour fuir, ou peut-être avertir la marine du danger, mais Vane réagit au quart de tour. Il l'attrapa par un bout de sa veste et lui assena un puissant coup avec le manche de son couteau dans la nuque, l'assommant._

 _Il se tourna de nouveau vers Edward et Marco qui le regardaient d'un air abasourdi._

 _\- On va pas tenter la fortune, se justifia le brun. Allez-y, je bouge pas d'ici_

 _\- Marco, reste ici pour l'aider, je m'en charge, fit Edward en se redressant._

 _Marco hocha la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage._

« Il va s'assurer qu'il ne fasse aucune connerie. » comprit Ace.

« Ce Vane a pas l'air très bien dans sa tête, je te l'accorde » grommela Sabo.

 _Kenway s'en allait déjà à la poursuite de sa seule piste pour trouver le commodore Chamberlaine. Ace reprit le contrôle. Sa Vision d'Aigle trouva rapidement les trois hommes qu'il devait suivre et cela commença par une filature discrète qui coûta la vie d'un homme de la marine, son cadavre dans les buissons où il s'était lui-même glissé._

 _Dans l'ombre des trois soldats, il remonta la rue, l'oreille aux aguets pour la moindre information._

 _En les voyant se diriger vers une ruelle gardée, les choses se compliquèrent, le forçant à passer par les toits. On leur laissa le passage quand ils dirent avoir un message urgent pour le Commodore._

 _Perfect._

 _Les suivant aussi discrètement que possible, Ace apprit deux trois trucs croustillants :_

 _\- Rogers et Chamberlaine ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'aimer. Tu sais pourquoi ? disait un soldat._

 _\- Le commodore ne porte pas les civils dans son cœur. Et d'après certaines rumeurs, Rogers serait une sorte de jacobite. Ou pire, on dit qu'il est_ pratiquant _._

 _\- Ahahaha, il existe pire que ça !_

 _Ace n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le problème de ces hommes sur ce qui était la vie privée de Rogers (qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire la religion du Gouverneur ?) qu'il dû assommer d'une fléchette narcotique un tireur sur un toit. Le temps de faire son acte, les trois gars s'étaient avancés et avaient recruté d'autres gars, tout en continuant de parler dans le dos du Gouverneur :_

 _\- Il paraît que le commodore n'arrête pas de maudire Rogers, de le traiter de païen et de Dieu sait quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre eux ?_

 _La situation devint un peu difficile. Serrant les dents, priant pour que dame chance soit avec lui, il sauta dans la rue et fila à toute blinde vers une cachette pour se jeter dans une botte de paille. Quand il n'entendit ni cri, ni coup de feu, il se dit qu'il avait certainement réussi sa mission._

 _\- Tais-toi ! Mieux vaut éviter de s'attirer les foudres du gouverneur. C'est un homme mystérieux._

 _\- Bah, je dois dire que j'ai bien plus peur du commodore. Lui, il ne plaisante pas. Aucun sens de l'humour._

 _Il les vit prendre la direction d'un endroit connu de Nassau : l'escalier de la Reine_ [1] _. Un escalier creusé par des esclaves dans une fissure de la roche calcaire de l'île, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs sur trente et un mètre jusqu'à la plage. Ce fut une difficulté de les suivre là. Impossible de passer par en bas, cela aurait été trop flagrant. En haut non plus, ce n'était pas plus facile, mais au moins, ses proies ne risquaient pas de le chopper._

 _\- Prenez vos positions et préparez-vous à lever le camp sur ordre du commodore !_

 _\- Tout de suite !_

 _Les voyant enfin quitter la fissure pour poser pied sur la plage en elle-même, Ace avisa un tas de feuilles de palmier laissé plus bas et se jeta dedans dans un saut de la Foi._

« Comment ce genre de saut peut ne pas te désynchroniser ? »

« Je savais que j'aurai dû te briefer sur le Saut de la Foi. »

 _Une fois dans les feuilles séchées par le soleil, Ace arrangea sa position pour identifier un peu mieux les lieux, sans pour autant jaillir de sa cachette._

 _Il était devant un campement._

 _Le plus discrètement possible, se cachant derrière des tentes de toile blanc cassé, et dans des buissons, Ace suivit les deux hommes. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on lui pointe la direction de Chamberlaine._

 _C'est en longeant la plage et se rapprochant involontairement d'un man'o war mouillant non loin qu'il le localisa : grâce à sa voix. Chamberlaine était sur son navire, hurlant des ordres à des soldats qu'il tenait soi-disant du Sekai Seifu, raison de sa trahison envers Rogers._

 _Ace n'hésita pas et courut vers un reste d'épave attenant à la plage. C'était ce qu'il restait de la proue d'un navire. Il suivit au pas de course les ruines grisées par l'eau et les algues, avant de sauter sur la barre à laquelle, à une époque, avait sûrement été rattachée une figure de proue. Arrivé au bout, il se tourna vers la droite et sauta, s'accrochant à un bout du navire qui lui permit d'accéder aisément aux cordages._

« Hey, Sab. Vise un peu. C'est comme ça que tu aurais dû finir l'autre jour quand je me suis pris pour Altaïr. » interpella Ace alors qu'il laissait le bois pour les cordages.

« Comment est-ce que j'aurai dû donc mourir ? » s'enquit Sabo avec curiosité.

 _Ace avait atteint le nid de pie entre temps, et personne ne l'avait vu, outre la vigie qui se retrouva avec la nuque brisée._

 _Là, Ace s'accroupit au bord de la vigie et attendit. Quand sa cible fut au bon endroit, il se lança._

 _Un saut, puissant et élégant le fit monter dans le ciel, avant de redescendre, les genoux remontés à sa poitrine, un bras levé, sa lame secrète dehors._

 _Il tomba comme une masse sur Chamberlain et lui planta sa lame dans le corps._

 _Le sifflement de Sabo fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que tout ne s'efface pour se concentrer sur les ultimes paroles du soldat._

* * *

 _\- Le gouverneur nous a accordé un pardon, commodore. N'as-tu aucun respect pour la parole d'un homme ? accusa Kenway debout à côté du Commodore mourant, sa capuche masquant la grosse majorité de ses traits._

 _\- La vérole obscurcit ta raison… Pourquoi se démener à sauver de telles crapules ? Vous êtes des parasites, vous vivez sur le dos des gens honnêtes ! cracha le mourant en essayant de se redresser sur un bras, malgré le sang qui coulait sur le blanc de son uniforme._

 _\- On prend exemple sur le roi George et les Tenryuubito, rien de plus, pointa très justement le blond en s'accroupissant pour le lui dire en face._

 _\- Garde ta place, paysan ! Tu m'as peut-être ôté la vie, mais tu te trompes si tu crois que la tienne en sera meilleure..._

 _Chamberlain avait saisi de son mieux le col de la tenue d'Edward pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, mais le pirate attrapa la main, la tordit pour le faire lâcher avant de repousser brutalement le bras._

 _\- As-tu encore quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda Kenway en se relevant._

 _La respiration sifflante, les yeux perdant leur vivacité, allongé sur le dos, Chamberlain parla une dernière fois à cœur ouvert :_

 _\- Sans ce païen… de gouverneur Rogers…. je t'aurais fait pendre à tes propres mâts…. espèce de larve… Ton heure arrive !_

 _Et ainsi mourut le commodore._

* * *

« Bel assassina » complimenta Sabo.

« Merci. »

 _Ritsu se mit seule en avance rapide, faisant que du crépuscule, ils passèrent à la nuit noire et à l'autre bout de Nassau. Vane, Marco et quelques pirates étaient en train de charger sur des canots la poix et la poudre qui transformeraient le_ Royal Phénix _Rackam_ _en brûlot, qui serait lancé contre les navires faisant blocus dans le port._

 _Marco serait à la commande du schooner. Un humain normal y aurait laissé la vie, mais lui, il ne risquait rien._

 _Le nom du navire rendait la situation juste honteusement humoristique. Drôle de coïncidence…_

 _\- Le commodore est mort. Vous êtes pas encore prêts ? s'enquit Edward en débarquant et les voyant toujours charger la poudre._

 _\- Presque. On a un problème avec le_ Arca del Maestro _, à cause de quelques... commença Marco._

 _Il fut coupé pour être rudement poussé sur le côté par Vane qui regardait derrière les deux blonds, vers l'île et non pas vers la mer._

 _Ou plutôt, Vane qui regardait vers le tas de poudre._

 _Ils se retournèrent et Ace blanchit autant que Marco et Kenway._

« Béni soit ce grand malade… » souffla Sabo.

 _Ce qui avait fait réagir aussi vivement Vane, c'était le fait que Rackam soit assis par-là en train de fumer sa pipe. Jusque-là, tout va bien, le problème venait de son choix de siège : au milieu des tonneaux de poudre._

 _\- Malédiction. Tu choisis de fumer ici, crétin ? On est assis sur suffisamment de poudre pour réduire New Providence en miettes ! rugit Vane._

 _Il arracha la pipe des mains de l'homme pour la jeter à la mer, avant de le tirer à terre et de le rouer de coups de pied sous la colère._

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit… même si Rackam a eu l'idée suicidaire de fumer sur des barils de poudres, Vane n'avait pas à le molester ainsi. » siffla Sabo.

« J'ai déjà commis l'erreur de m'asseoir sur un baril de poudre, et Haiiro m'a quasiment percé le tympan avec ses engueulades, mais rien de plus. Pourtant, c'était pas le fait que je sois son capitaine, puis son commandant, qui lui faisait peur. » marmonna Ace.

 _\- Lâche-moi, malade ! Tu m'as assez cogné ! gémit Rackam à terre._

 _\- Ce que Marco disait, Edward, reprit Vane en cessant de rouer de coups Rackam, c'est qu'une escouade de homards blancs s'est installée sur notre galion. Va falloir les déloger avant d'utiliser les canons contre le blocus._

 _\- Pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Avec le schooner, une fois lancé contre les gallion anglais, tout pétera et la faille sera assez grosse pour qu'on puisse passer, yoi, soupira Marco._

 _\- T'es certain ? s'enquit Kenway._

 _Le sourire féroce de Marco fit rire comme un idiot Sabo… mais seulement soupirer Ace._

« Ben quoi ? Tu peux que rire quand tu vois un gosse sourire comme ça ! » pointa Sabo.

« Il sourit pour cacher qu'il a mal. Il fait ses adieux à Nassau. »

 _Cela calma immédiatement Sabo._

 _La poudre et la poix enfin à bord du schooner, Rackam et son équipage sur le navire de Vane, il était temps pour l'action. Ils iraient au_ Arca del Maestro _pour utiliser les canons pour ouvrir un max d'issus de secours et détruire le plus de navires de la marine._

 _Son brick étant plus gros et mieux équipé pour le combat, il fut chargé d'escorter la brebis sacrificielle qui était pourtant entre les mains expertes de Marco._

 _Mais pour une bonne raison. Avec toutes la poudre et la poix dedans, le moindre boulet de canon serait suffisant pour tout faire sauter avant l'heure._

 _Il faisait peut-être nuit noire, mais la Marine avait fini par remarquer leurs manigances et avait bien l'intention d'y mettre fin. Manœuvrer le_ Jackdaw _pour intercepter les attaques contre le_ Royal Phénix.

 _La destination finale du schooner ?_

 _Les entrailles du man o' war de la marine._

 _\- KENWAY ! cria Marco._

 _C'était le moment._

 _Marco alluma les mèches sur le schooner en fonçant vers le blocus._

 _\- Attention, il va exploser ! Éloigne-nous d'ici ! hurlant Adéwalé._

 _Ace manœuvra de son mieux le_ Jackdaw _pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le brûlot qui fonça vers le blocus._

 _Il eut impact._

 _Et le man o' war explosa._

 _La déflagration fut telle que les deux autres navires qui bloquaient la voie entre deux îlots au large de Nassau y passèrent aussi._

 _Un météore bleu fila vers le ciel depuis l'océan, avant de retomber sur le_ Jackdaw _pour redevenir Marco, plus ébouriffé que jamais._

 _Prenant un max de vitesse, le navire passa entre les décombres noircis des navires_

 _\- On est passés ! Évite la flotte et on sera hors de danger, yoi! fit Marco en se relevant du pont où il avait atterri sur les fesses._

 _Kenway prit le risque de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'il avait des poursuivants… qui mangèrent les canons du galion des pirates._

 _\- Tout va bien, hein, Kenway ? La magie, c'est naturel, chez nous, ricana Adéwalé alors qu'ils fuyaient._

 _\- C'est pas encore gagné… grinça Kenway._

 _Ils devaient retrouver Vane et quitter vraiment Nassau._

 _Après d'affreuses longues minutes à jouer à cache-cache avec la Marine, ils finirent par retrouver Vane qui avait repris son schooner._

 _\- Ça va les tenir occupés, commenta Adéwalé alors que les pirates s'étaient tous arrêtés pour regarder le blocus partir en flammes._

 _Cris de joie, hourra et autres étaient hurlés d'un bout à l'autre des navires. Mais Vane fut le plus bruyant :_

 _\- Ha ha ha ! Brûlez, bande de chiens ! Colle-toi ton pardon au cul, gouverneur ! hurla le pirate en s'offrant une rasade d'alcool._

 _Ses hommes entonnèrent joyeusement le shanty 'Fish in the sea' dans l'allégresse._

 _Mais Adewalé n'était pas impressionné._

 _\- À croire qu'ils viennent de faire une prise... Mmpf._

 _Kenway ne put qu'offrir un sourire blasé au dos de son second qui maugréait contre l'autre navire à l'équipage en liesse. Il nota du coin de l'œil Marco le rejoindre à la poupe et se rapprocher du bord, regardant la silhouette fantomatique de Nassau tout juste visible au travers la fumée et les flammes._

 _Ace n'était pas certain si c'était lui, ou son aïeul, mais la main de Kenway finit sur la tête du gamin de quatorze ans, puis descendit à son épaule pour la serrer._

 _\- Merci Kenway, yoi… remercia Marco d'une voix monotone._

 _Peu importe, ils avaient eu la même idée._

* * *

 **1 : Donc, le titre est issu du jeu, et il est inspiré de l'attentat manqué contre le roi Jacques Ier d'Angleterre et le Parlement anglais par un groupe de catholiques provinciaux anglais conduits par sir Robert Catesby. L'attentat devait avoir lieu à l'ouverture de la chambre le 5 novembre 1605 au matin.  
**

 **2 : L'escalier en question est un des quelques anachronismes du jeu. L'escalier en question a été construit entre 1793 et 1794 par des esclaves, avant d'être rebaptiser, un siècle plus tard, Queen's Staircaise pour la 65ème année de règne de la Reine Victoria. Le jeu en lui-même se déroule près de soixante ans AVANT.  
**


	19. Mort et Naissance d'une Légende

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre tout frais qui sort de la correction !**

 **On est parti dirons-nous sur une phase descendante des aventures. Les choses vont allé de plus en plus mal pour Edward Kenway. Je vous le dis (même si le chapitre suivant pourra faire rire jaune).**

 **Si j'ai mis les mots dans cet ordre dans le titre du chapitre, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ce que je raconte aussi vers la fin du chapitre, c'est vraiment ce que "dit" la légende. Et honnêtement, c'est digne de l'homme.**

 **Autre chose : ce qui vous attendiez tous et toutes va enfin arriver.**

 **J'en dis pas plus, vous verrez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt.**

* * *

Ace et Sabo cessèrent leur discussion, leur Haki percevant l'immense puissance en approche rapide de l'immeuble.

\- Marco… reconnut Ace.

La _voix_ semblait différente, plus puissante, étouffante, ancienne, mais pourtant, si semblable à celle qu'Ace avait appris à connaître.

\- On dirait qu'il passe par en haut, nota Sabo.

Ace regarda son frère, semblant hésiter, mais le blond lui sourit.

\- Vas-y, on se voit demain de toute façon.

\- Merci vieux frère. Bonnet nuit.

Ace se leva et quitta le studio de son frangin, laissant son oreillette sur place, ne prenant que son communicateur. Il traversa le couloir à pas rapides, et passa dans l'ascenseur, tournant le dos au paysage pour échapper aux rayons aveuglants du soleil couchant. Son communicateur l'envoya au quinzième étage, et il bénit le fait que la secrétaire de Garneau soit absente. Il dévala l'escalier à sa droite dans la zone interdite au public, descendant ainsi au quatorzième.

Il ne prêta pas attention au fait que l'ascenseur redescendait de son côté, trop occupé à éteindre sa tablette.

Il tourna dans le couloir désert, puis dans la zone en travaux pour rejoindre la grande salle en construction qui donnait sur le vide.

Marco était déjà là, assis sur une bobine de câble, regardant le soleil couchant de dessous la capuche de sa hoodie. Il tourna la tête quand Ace arriva.

\- Hey, grand-père. Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu de ta barbe et de tes cheveux blancs ? taquina nerveusement Ace.

\- C'est pour mieux me fondre dans la masse que je les ai rangés avec ma canne, yoi. T'es pas au niveau, La Volpe et Bartolomeo avaient tout un arsenal dans le registre, yoi, répondit laconiquement Marco bien qu'un bref sourire tordit ses lèvres.

Ace eut un reniflement narquois… avant de se prendre un coup plein de Haki sur le crâne.

\- Aouch ! En quel honneur tu me cognes ?! s'indigna Ace en se protégeant le crâne.

\- Celui-ci, c'était pour ne pas nous avoir écouté quand on t'a dit de ne pas poursuivre Teach. Celui-là…

Les mains d'Ace ne servirent pas à grand-chose pour lui épargner une seconde bosse.

\- … c'est pour songer un seul instant que le chantage, les humiliations et les excuses pourries me feront accepter ta démission de l'équipage… et ça…

Jamais deux sans trois…

\- C'est pour avoir eu la sombre idée stupide de te couper le doigt. Si le Codex d'Altaïr n'était pas perdu, je t'aurais forcé à l'ingurgiter pour que tu comprennes pourquoi la pratique est tombée en désuétude.

\- Je l'ai avalé.

Regard sceptique de Marco, forçant Ace à s'expliquer.

\- Du moins, Ezio et j'ai pu y avoir accès grâce à ses souvenirs. Je suis en train de le réécrire de mémoire, les croquis et dessins en moins. Je peux te réciter de mémoire les trois grandes ironies de l'Ordre, mec. Quant au doigt… j'étais toujours sous kairoseki, j'avais pas de quoi me faire un autre tatouage et me brûler un anneau autour du doigt aurait pris trop de temps avec pour instrument un briquet. Et tu accepteras ma démission.

\- C'est pas en me noyant sous le flot d'informations que je vais dire Amen à ta dernière phrase. Si tu dis que tu te souviens pourquoi la pratique est tombée dans l'oubli, je t'écoute, yoi.

Marco croisa les bras en prenant un air sévère, comme un enseignant persuadé qu'un de ses élèves n'avait pas fait ses devoirs.

Ace soupira et récita :

\- / Robet de Sablé est peut-être mort, mais sa fraternité survit. Bien que moins flagrante en apparence, j'ai peur qu'elle reste une menace. A une époque, ils marchaient orgueilleusement dans les rues -faisant d'eux des cibles faciles- maintenant ils se cachent dans les ombres. Il devient difficile de les y suivre. Quelles horribles choses vont-ils mettre au point dans l'obscurité ? Notre travail sera d'autant plus difficile à cause de ça. J'ai déjà entendu des rumeurs sur un mouvement à Chypre. Je vais devoir aller y enquêter. Cela m'a fait réaliser que notre tactique, elle aussi, doit changer. Cela signifie la fin de nos forteresses. De nos penchants pour les démonstrations spectaculaires d'assassinat public. Nous devons faire les choses discrètement. Et nous devons le faire différemment par rapport à nos méthodes passées. Même si je demande maintenant à mes frères d'abandonner leurs rituels, je ne leur demande pas d'abandonner le Credo. _C'est_ ce qui fait de nous des Assassins. Pas l'amputation d'un doigt. Pas la fausse promesse d'un paradis. Pas l'interdiction du poison. Notre devoir est envers le peuple, pas envers la coutume. Si nous devons être discrets, nous serons discrets. Si nous devons utiliser le poison, nous utiliserons le poison. Si nos lames peuvent être utilisées sans nous couper les doigts, nous n'exigerons plus qu'ils soient pris. Et nous ne manipulerons pas nos Initiés avec des mensonges ou des tours de passe-passe. Nous parlerons franchement et en toute honnêteté. Nous devons renaître. /

Marco applaudit narquoisement et avec un sourire suspect, infligea un nouveau coup sur le crâne d'Ace.

\- Même si j'applaudis tes connaissances de l'arabe, tu mérites une autre bosse pour ne pas appliquer ce que demander Altaïr. Ton aïeul n'a pas fait ça pour du vent, Ace.

\- Tout est permis, répondit Ace en haussant des épaules.

\- Je vais t'en coller une autre.

\- Raison de plus pour que je ne revienne pas dans l'équipage !

Ace avait dit ça avec un immense sourire.

Marco le regarda et lui offrit un sourire vicieux.

\- La seule façon pour que tu ne reviennes pas, ça serait parce que tu es six pieds sous terre et entre quatre planches. Mais tu es bien parti pour finir ainsi, abruti congénital, yoi !

* * *

 _Sabo était dans l'Animus, sachant que son frère ne le réaliserait pas avant un moment._

 _Il se demandait juste pourquoi il faisait noir…_

 _Et quel était ce poids à moitié sur lui._

« Novembre 1218. Great Inagua » informa Ritsu.

 _Sabo entendit à sa droite le bruit d'une chaise qu'on bouge et qu'on rapprochait de lui. On poussa brutalement son bras du même côté… le faisant se réveiller en sursaut._

 _Ah._

 _D'où le noir._

 _Kenway tourna la tête à gauche et en voyant la femme à moitié sur lui, endormie sur son épaule gauche, Sabo comprit d'où venait le poids. Edward tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir Kidd, assis à l'envers sur une chaise, le regardant d'un air indéchiffrable._

 _Sabo parvint à se localiser._

 _Il devait être sur la terrasse du manoir de Great Inagua, allongé sur une table._

 _Son crâne lui disait que Kenway avait la gueule de bois._

 _La tête retrouva le bois de la table. Plus confortable pour sa migraine._

 _\- Salut, Kidd. T'as manqué une belle flambée…_

 _Oui, grosse gueule de bois au vu du murmure qu'il utilisait pour parler._

 _\- Oui, Marco et Adéwalé m'ont raconté. Dommage pour Nassau. Et Barbe Noire a quitté le navire, commenta presque tristement la pirate._

 _\- Oh, on va s'occuper de Thatch._

 _Avec un grognement, il repoussa la femme à moitié allongée sur lui (bien heureusement, elle était encore habillée, tout comme lui) et s'assit au bord de la table, faisant face totalement à Kidd, mais gardant la tête baissée pendant qu'il essayait de se réveiller totalement._

 _\- Vane est parti le voir et je m'apprête à le rejoindre._

 _Il leva enfin la tête, voyant Adé qui venait de grimper sur la terrasse, mais restait en retrait, puis trouva du regard Marco, plus loin, perché sur le toit du joli manoir, le regard vers l'horizon._

 _\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste de votre expérience démocratique ? s'enquit Kidd en montrant quelque chose dans le dos d'Edward._

 _Celui-ci se retourna pour voir un pirate saoul comme jamais, luttant pour rester sur ses deux jambes alors qu'il vidait sa vessie au bord de la terrasse, sans s'occuper du fait qu'il en foutait plus sur ses pompes et la rambarde que dans l'herbe._

 _\- Ouais, on fait ce qui nous plaît, ici, confirma Edward. Et on le fait en prenant notre temps._

 _Kidd eut un soupir las en détournant un instant la tête, avant de reprocher au blond :_

 _\- Nom de Dieu, Edward… Il n'y a vraiment que l'odeur de l'or qui te titille le nez ?_

 _\- Eh, quelle mouche t'a piqué ? s'enquit Kenway, perplexe devant son dégoût évidant._

 _Il tourna la tête en entendant un son semblable à un chat qu'on étrangle, pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre soulard, sa pipe au bec, essayant de jouer de la guitare._

 _\- La réalité, mon ami. La_ réalité _, répondit Kidd comme si c'était une évidence._

 _D'un mouvement d'humeur, Kidd se leva de la chaise qu'elle chevauchait et s'en alla, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour adresser quelques mots au black impassible :_

 _\- Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans le sillage de ce rat décadent._

 _En disant ça, elle montra du menton Kenway, avant de s'en aller._

 _\- Oi ! J'ai survécu plus longtemps que la plupart de mes semblables ! s'indigna Kenway en se rapprochant de la rambarde qui était la plus proche de Kidd._

 _Kidd s'arrêta dans les escaliers de pierre pour le regarder, un sourcil levé._

 _\- Si on exclut Marco, rectifia Kenway._

 _Kidd roula des yeux dans ses orbites et se détourna, tendant son bras sur le côté._

 _\- MARCO ! On y va._

 _Sans rien dire, l'adolescent prit son envol et le Phénix vint se poser sur le bras tendu, réfugiant sa tête sous son aile._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à lui ? C'est comme ça qu'il fait son deuil ou il a lui aussi la gueule de bois ? » s'enquit Sabo.

 _Son interrogation fut noyée dans l'alcool et la vue de ce qui devait être un petit matin de fête sur l'île. Du rhum dès l'aube… eurk, Kenway était-il mort d'une cirrhose ?_

 _\- On est prêts à mettre les voiles, assura Adéwalé d'une voix neutre, sans revenir sur ce qu'avait dit Kidd._

 _\- J'arrive. Ocracoke, c'est bien ça ?_

 _\- Oui… ironique, non ?_

 _\- A qui le dis-tu…_

« Pourquoi _ironique ?_ Tu as une idée, Ritsu ? »

« Bien entendu. Ocracoke n'est pas très loin de Charlestown. Les deux îles font partie de ce qui était la Caroline, à une époque, pas loin de l'entrée de la Grand Line pour South Blue. Après ce qu'a fait Thatch à Charlestown, il est surprenant que le Gouverneur l'eût laissé s'installer aussi près de la cité-bayou. » répondit Ritsu.

\- _Mettez le cap au nord, les gars ! rugit Adéwalé. On part chercher ce bon vieux capt'ain Thatch !_

« Avance rapide ? » proposa Ritsu.

« Je dis pas non. »

La mémoire passa en avance rapide sur la longue traversée de South Blue, jusqu'au nord, pour atteindre enfin Ocracoke qui n'était pas très loin de l'entrée de la Grand Line. Presque l'équivalent de Loguetown en East Blue.

 _Enfin, le_ Jackdaw _jeta l'ancre dans le port, dans la matinée du 22 novembre._

 _Edward descendit immédiatement à terre pour rejoindre le campement de pirates, en pleine fête. Sur la gauche, un peu à l'écart, une grande table avait été installée, éclairée par le soleil levant et des chandeliers, faisant étinceler les multiples bouteilles d'alcool._

 _Vane était déjà là, faisant face à Thatch comme s'il était une sous-merde._

 _Apparemment, la discussion ne se passait pas très bien._

 _\- Tu nous as lâchement abandonnés, Thatch ! grondait Vane._

 _Il avisa Edward arrivant jusqu'à eux et lui dit :_

 _\- Il aime mieux demeurer ici, à attendre un malheureux jupon, à ce qu'il a dit. Qu'il crève ! Et que tous ceux qui suivront ce chien galeux dans l'oubli finissent pendus !_

 _Il pointa alternativement du doigt Thatch, puis les quelques gars sur la plage, avec les filles de petite vertu qui leur tenaient compagnie._

 _Thatch garda une poker face à toute épreuve et n'effleura pas une fois son arme, impressionnant profondément Sabo, alors qu'Edward regardait Vane s'en aller pour quitter l'île._

 _Finalement, Thatch cracha sur le côté en grinçant tout bas :_

 _\- Je maudis cette pourriture._

 _Et il se détourna pour observer le navire de Vane (un nouveau, un brick qui remplaçait son minable schooner), alors qu'Edward contournait la table pour aller s'asseoir sur l'une des deux seules chaises du coin._

 _\- J'sais que t'es venu me ramener au bercail, Kenway, lui dit clairement Thatch, sans animosité. Ta fidélité t'honore._

 _Il se tourna enfin vers le blond assis à la table._

 _\- Mais après ce qui s'est passé à Nassau, je sens que je suis fini, lui dit clairement le noiraud._

 _\- Je partage pas ton avis, Ed, lui dit Kenway, une main sur la table. Mais je te reprocherai pas de voir les choses en face. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? T'es ici pour une fille ?_

 _Thatch eu un pauvre rire en venant vers la table._

 _\- Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, Hornigold et moi on s'étaient foutus de toi et du fait que tu pensais toujours à cette femme en West Blue. Et regarde-moi, j'attends après une beauté sans pareille, une vraie zessei bijin, et espère lui demander sa main quand elle passera enfin ici. Anne qu'elle s'appelle. Une vraie tigresse. Une pirate avec une dent aussi grande que South Blue contre le Sekai Seifu. On s'est connus dans le Shin Sekai._

 _\- Nan ? s'étonna Kenway._

« Wouhawe, Thatch a donc eu une vie sentimentale… et il a vu le Shin Sekai » nota Sabo.

- _Si… c'est pour elle que j'ai nommé ma frégate ainsi. Parce qu'Anne est une reine, une souveraine guerrière, qui n'a peut-être pas de trône, mais déjà un royaume. Enfin…_

 _Thatch alla s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise en changeant de sujet :_

 _\- Tu es toujours à la recherche de ce Sage ?_

 _\- Ouais, grommela Kewnay._

 _Sabo fut surpris qu'il laisse aussi vite tomber l'histoire._

 _\- Il y a un mois, en faisant une prise, j'ai appris qu'un homme du nom de Roberts travaillait sur un navire négrier, le_ Princess _. Tu pourrais chercher par-là, disait le plus vieux en se prenant sa choppe sur la table._

 _Donc, il avait beau s'être soi-disant rangé, et pourtant, il continuait de faire des prises. Mouais… vachement à la retraite et fini le vieux Barbe Noire._

 _\- Le_ Princess¸ _répéta pensivement Kenway, penché vers l'avant, appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Merci, Thatch._

 _Thatch hocha doucement la tête en buvant une gorgée, et voyant que le blond était toujours dans ses pensées, il l'interpella :_

 _\- Nom d'un chien, tu vas pas rester planté là comme un hareng ! C'est ma retraite et mes futures fiançailles qu'on célèbre !_

 _Thatch s'était redressé en lui parlant avec joie et entrain, avant de rire. Kenway secoua la tête en souriant et Sabo aurait bien voulu lui aussi rire un peu s'il l'avait pu._

 _\- Débouche donc mon petit déjeuner ! invita le noiraud._

 _Le fait que Kenway secoue la tête lui servit bien. Après tout, il put ainsi voir un pirate assez bizarre dans la foule des fêtards, qui regardait dans leur direction avec une étrange insistance. Kenway se leva, et immédiatement, l'homme s'en alla, bousculant les gens sur son passage._

 _Très louche._

 _Kenway avait la même idée que Sabo : voir ce que manigançait ce gars._

 _\- Garde-nous quelques bouteilles._

 _Il se dirigea vers la plage, remontant sa capuche sur son crâne._

* * *

Ace avait la migraine et Marco souriait victorieusement.

\- Tu es né plusieurs millénaires trop tard pour gagner contre moi, Ace, se moquait clairement Marco, assis sur la même bobine de câble.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en comprends pas dans « danger public » ? s'impatienta Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que _toi,_ tu ne comprends pas dans « on s'en fout » ?! Ace… tu as essayé, en étant conscient, de tuer Oyaji et certaines de tes techniques étaient déjà dignes de tes aïeuls. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a peur que tu fasses une crise et que tu t'en prennes à l'un de nous, yoi ? Sois sérieux… On a vu largement pire…

\- Je suis en train de perdre l'esprit ! Je deviens fou ! Je… je commence à me demander _qui_ je suis ! Je suis pas en état de redevenir un pirate… je suis fini.

\- Non tu te trouves des fausses excuses pour ne pas affronter le monde et lui dire en face qu'il a tué la mauvaise personne, yoi. Nuance. Tu as peur aussi de nous affronter alors que ta désobéissance à un ordre direct de Oyaji nous a mené à l'abattoir. Mais c'était y'a deux ans ! Quand les Assassins ont débarqué pour nous dire « coucou, Portgas D. Ace est vivant », on a fait la fête pendant _une semaine entière_. Si ça n'a pas duré plus, c'est qu'on avait pas assez d'alcool, yoi. Arrête d'être têtu, Ace. Tu as besoin de nous, autant qu'on a besoin de toi. C'est le principe d'une famille, yoi.

Ace se détourna en fermant les yeux, essayant de refouler ses larmes.

\- J'y survivrai pas…

\- Mais si… j'ai foi en toi. En l'opiniâtreté du D… Allez, Ace… arrête d'être négatif, yoi.

Ace se raidit un instant en sentant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se détendre en se rappelant que ce ne pouvait être Marco. Il respira profondément.

\- J'ai… des projets… si j'arrive à sortir d'ici… Sabo… mon frère… a accepté de m'accompagner.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit patiemment Marco en relâchant le plus jeune.

Ace essuya ses yeux et fit face à son ami et à présent, capitaine.

\- Un pèlerinage.

\- Baterilla ? devina le blond.

\- Et Massyaf.

\- Tu ne cites pas Florence ou Rome, yoi.

\- C'est à Massyaf que tout a commencé. Du moins… pour ma famille. Je sais que la bibliothèque d'Altaïr a été vidée… mais…

\- J'ai les clefs permettant de l'ouvrir. Je les ai récupérées récemment. C'est là-bas que je rangeai tous les journaux que j'écrivais. Quand le fragment d'Eden a été récupéré de là-bas, personne n'a dérangé la dépouille d'Altaïr, ni la panoplie qu'Ezio a abandonné sur place, yoi. Et personne n'a vu non plus qu'il y avait d'autres compartiments secrets.

Marco se dirigea vers le vide et les mains dans ses poches arrière, se tourna vers Ace, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parce que les Tenryuubito ne m'ont pas aidé à conserver mes compétences, il me faudra deux mois, aller-retour, pour aller jusqu'en South Blue et revenir, en comptant le détour par Arabasta pour voir la citadelle de Massyaf. Je dis ça en prenant en compte le fait que je vais porter deux passagers, dont un noryokusha narcoleptique.

\- Je peux aussi y aller par la voie longue…

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas pénétrer dans la bibliothèque de Massyaf. J'ai les clefs, je te rappelle, yoi.

\- Tu me fais du chantage.

\- Tout est permis…

\- Je te hais.

Marco sourit.

Il avait gagné.

Son sourire s'évanouit et il tira un poignard.

Ace avait déjà réagi et s'était retourné.

\- Euh… désolé ? s'excusa Bob, les mains levées, quand il se retrouva collé à un mur, une lame secrète sous le menton.

\- Lennon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'étonna Ace en le laissant se redresser. C'est ok, Marco.

\- Si tu le dis, yoi.

Et le blond rangea son arme.

\- Eh bien, l'endroit est assez isolé pour que je puisse contacter mes collègues sans risque et leur raconter les derniers potins d'Abstergo, pointa l'Erudito. T'es pas dans l'Animus avec ton frangin ?

\- Pourquoi je serais dans l'Animus ?

\- Sabo y est.

Ace ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'enquit lentement Bob, suspicieux.

\- Non mais quel abruti… désolé Marco, c'est une urgence !

Et sans attendre, Ace fila dans le couloir pour aller vers l'ascenseur. Sans se consulter, les deux autres le suivirent.

Sabo avait vraiment fumé.

Il savait pertinemment quels étaient les dangers de la surexposition, pourtant, il s'y risquait !

* * *

 _Sabo avait pris en filature l'étrange pirate, se cachant entre les tentes et les fêtards, avant que l'homme ne s'enfonce dans la jungle encore obscure malgré l'aube naissante._

 _Son comportement devint encore plus suspicieux quand il appela dans le noir :_

 _\- Hello ? Les gars ? Lieutenant Maynard ? Vous êtes là ?_

 _Sabo comprit immédiatement, de sa cachette dans un buisson, qu'il s'agissait d'une taupe. Le tout était de savoir de qui ou quoi._

 _Il continua de le suivre jusqu'à des ruines._

 _Un homme se manifesta enfin. Tenue blanche et bleue._

 _Marine. Un gradé si on en croyait les épaulettes_

 _\- Jenkins. Quoi de neuf ? s'enquit-il._

 _Il se tourna vers quelques-uns de ses hommes et leur demanda de rester où ils étaient._

 _\- Tirez sur tout ce qui bouge._

 _Joyeux._

 _En se glissant silencieusement dans un buisson, Sabo arriva dans le dos d'un des soldats. Il l'attrapa vivement, mettant en action ce qu'il avait appris auprès d'Ace, et lui perça la chair de la lame secrète, avant de l'attirer en silence dans sa cachette._

 _Personne ne remarqua rien, parce que le dénommé Jenkins donnait son rapport :_

 _\- Il y avait un déserteur parmi eux et il s'est souvenu de ma trogne. Je lui ai tranché le gosier avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot._

 _Risquant le diable pour se rapprocher, Sabo courut à un autre buisson pour mieux entendre. La conversation s'interrompit, les deux hommes regardèrent les ombres dans sa direction avec suspicion, avant de reprendre._

 _\- Quelqu'un t'a vu ? s'enquit Maynard._

 _\- Je crois pas. Mais je pense que Kenway soupçonne quelque chose. Y'a pas grand-chose qui lui échappe._

 _Sabo les regarda monter un escalier envahi de végétation et en ruine menant à ce qui avait dû être à une époque une magnifique demeure. Sabo les suivit de loin, restant dans la végétation et les ombres pour entendre ce qu'il en était._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la plage ? demanda le lieutenant._

 _\- Une belle assemblée de soudards. Trop saouls pour tenir debout._

 _\- Voilà qui fait notre affaire, dit avec une satisfaction évidente Maynard. Parle-moi un peu d'Edward Teach. Quel genre d'homme est-il ?_

 _Ils entrèrent dans la maison, passant donc dans un jardin intérieur. Sabo se fit la réflexion que cette nouvelle variante du nom de la légende pirate aurait certainement moins plus à Ace que le « Thatch » connu de tous._

 _\- C'est Thatch, monsieur, rectifia Jenkins. Du moins, c'est à ce nom qu'il répond. Mais il est complètement fou. Il n'y a pas plus dément que lui._

 _\- Au diable ces inepties ! Sois précis._

 _Il voulait des précisions sur la folie de quelqu'un ? Juste ça, ça lui disait pas de ne pas se frotter à Barbe Noire ?_

 _\- Oui, monsieur. Thatch aime la boisson, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Lorsqu'il prend un rhum flip, il rajoute une bonne dose de poudre à canon sur le dessus._

 _What ? Non, mais ça, c'était un tout autre niveau de folie pure ! De la poudre à canon ?! Sabo savait que Thatch était barge, mais ça, c'était un tout autre niveau !_

 _Maynard n'en croyait pas non plus ses oreilles alors qu'ils traversaient le semblant de cloître en ruine. Il se retourna vers Jenkins pour lui demander confirmation._

 _\- Ai-je bien entendu ? Il_ **boit** _de la poudre à canon ?_

 _\- Aye, sir. Pour la galerie._

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Thatch entretenait une image de démon pour éviter au maximum les combats et le sang versé inutilement, de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Il faisait tellement peur que ses ennemis préféraient souvent se rendre dans lutte._

 _\- Vous savez ce qu'il a fait la semaine dernière, raconta Jenkins... Il a rassemblé une vingtaine de marins de son équipage et il nous a enfermés dans la cale pendant qu'il brûlait du soufre et d'autres minéraux écœurants. On est resté assis là comme dans l'une des fosses de l'enfer._

 _Niveau supérieur atteint dans la bargitude. C'était officiel : Edward Thatch était le Roi des grands malades._

 _En attendant, les deux hommes avaient quitté les cloîtres et Sabo parvint à se hisser sur un fragment de balcon à l'étage supérieur grâce à des caisses, pour les suivre depuis les hauteurs._

 _\- Grands Dieux. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

 _\- Il aime mettre son équipage à l'épreuve. Voir à quel point ses hommes sont coriaces, grommela Jenkins. Mais personne n'est aussi coriace que lui._

 _C'était bien vrai._

 _\- J'ai bien cru y laisser la vie. Misérable sauvage._

 _Ils grimpèrent un autre escalier menant vers une sorte de terrasse de calcaire rosâtre qui surplombait le large et la plage. Caché dans les fleurs, Sabo nota l'étrange matériel installé là. Un canon, mais pas de munition en vue._

 _\- Ne craignez rien, soldat. Nous allons en finir avec eux._

 _Il montra le canon à Jenkins._

 _\- Allez. C'est le moment. Vite, envoyez le signal pour le Buster Call. Et souvenez-vous à jamais de ce jour._

 _Buster Call ? Et merde…_

 _Sabo aurait voulu jaillir des buissons pour tacler Jenkins et l'en empêcher, mais la mémoire avait repris le dessus. Jenkins parvint jusqu'au canon et alluma la mèche. Un projectile lumineux partit silencieusement dans le ciel, et éclata, virant au rouge._

 _L'homme ne s'attarda pas et partit en courant vers son lieutenant._

 _Kenway sortit de sa cachette pour voir avec horreur des navires se dessiner à l'horizon et tirer de concert sur l'île._

 _\- Par l'enfer...jura-t-il._

 _Il se protégea le visage de son mieux alors que tout explosait autour de lui, avant de se redresser quand la terre cesse de trembler._

 _Sabo reprit le contrôle._

 _Il savait ce qu'il devait faire : retrouver le_ Jackdaw.

 _Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, il sauta de la terrasse en ruine, passant entre les flammes, pour s'accrocher un peu plus bas à une branche d'arbre sortant d'il ne savait où, lui permettant de se projeter plus loin. En courant aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes, il slaloma entre les boulets de canons et les débris en flammes en espérant rejoindre rapidement la plage._

 _Il se saisit dans sa course d'une poulie qui pivota, le projetant sur un toit et lui donnant une vue parfaite sur la plage. Il courut le long du toit de tuiles grossières, sauta sur un morceau de quai encore intact et esquiva un pauvre homme en feu qui se jetait à la mer en hurlant._

 _Il sembla à Sabo qu'il entendait Thatch quelque part, mais il n'en était pas certain._

 _\- Souvenez-vous de ce jour, les gars ! C'est le jour où on envoie l'élite de la marine à sa tombe !_

 _Ah si, il avait bien entendu Thatch !_

 _Sabo se jeta sur un navire qui commençait à couler, et de là, parvint à atteindre_ enfin _le_ Jackdaw.

 _Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir que Thatch était à bord._

« Il faut que tu attaques le Man o' war. » _pointa Ritsu._

 _Elle plaça une flèche rouge au-dessus du navire en question._

 _Sabo jura._

 _Il n'avait pas Ace pour le seconder, cette fois._

* * *

Ace était fou de rage en sortant de l'ascenseur avec Marco et Bob.

\- Voilà, je l'ai reconfiguré, il capte correctement ton Animus, annonça Bob en donnant son oreillette à Ace.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Marco, mais je peux pas le laisser faire une connerie pareille, grinça Ace en courant dans le couloir jusqu'à la zone de travail.

\- T'en fais pas, yoi, rassura Marco.

Ils passèrent les écrans noirs des animus endormis, et trouvèrent rapidement le poste des deux frères. Sabo était avachi dans l'un des deux fauteuils, le casque de l'Animus Omega sur les yeux, l'écran de l'Animus montrant le _Jackdaw_ procédant à l'abordage d'un man o' war.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant, Sabo, siffla Ace en activant l'oreillette reconfigurée de Bob. Ritsu, tu m'entends ?

Sabo ne répondit pas, se contentant de jurer, mais l'AI était au rendez-vous.

« _Je surveille ses données cérébrales et l'empêche de continuer si je vois qu'elles sont trop instables._ » répondit Ritsu.

\- Sors-le de là.

« Laisse-moi finir, Ace ! » exigea Sabo.

« _Négatif, la mémoire n'a pas atteint un point suffisamment stable pour que je puisse me permettre de le faire sans danger. Je le ferai dès qu'elle se sera stabilisé._ » répondit Ritsu.

Marco se pencha vers l'écran, essayant de localiser les lieux et ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on te dit ? demanda Bob.

\- Mémoire pas assez stable pour la désynchronisation forcée, soupira Ace.

\- Ce sera rapide, je pense, yoi, commenta doucement Marco.

Ace se figea et regarda son capitaine.

La seule et unique fois qu'il l'avait entendu parler avec cette douceur et peine, c'était quand ils avaient retrouvé le cadavre du Commandant Thatch après son assassinat par Marshall.

\- Quelle est la date ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Ritsu, tu as une date ? demanda Ace.

« 22 novembre 1218 Ocracoke Island. » répondit Sabo en lançant enfin l'abordage.

Ace relaya la réponse à Marco.

\- C'est ce que je pensais…

\- Vous êtes un témoin ? demanda Bob en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est Kenway qui m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Et je saurai enfin si la rumeur qu'il a fait courir par la suite, avec Adéwalé, est réelle, ou pas, yoi.

\- Quelle rumeur ?

\- Que savais-tu de la légende du premier Barbe Noire, avant de le découvrir comme l'a connu ton aïeul, yoi ? demanda Marco à Ace.

\- On disait qu'il avait fait un pacte avec le diable et qu'à sa mort, on suspendit sa tête en preuve à un mât, alors que son corps fit trois fois le tour du navire où il perdit la vie, à la nage, avant de couler.

\- C'est justement cette histoire qu'on pourra vérifier ou pas.

Et il regarda de nouveau l'écran, les bras croisés, ses mains crispées sur ses coudes.

* * *

 _Il n'y avait presque plus de survivants quand ils abordèrent le man o' war._

 _Ne voulant risquer aucune désynchronisation, ce qui aurait fait plaisir à son frère, Sabo ignora totalement Ace (avec qui parlait-il donc ?) et se concentra sur la bataille._

 _\- Nous avons eu raison d'eux tous, à part trois ou quatre ! Abordons-les et mettons-les en pièces ! hurla Thatch. Enterrez-les tous ! Vous laissez pas faire !_

 _Sauf qu'une fois à bord, le piège se referma sur eux, et ils furent submergés d'uniformes blancs avec la mouette bleue._

 _Cet enfoiré de Maynard les avait trompés en ordonnant à ses hommes de se cacher dans la cale, leur inspirant un faux sentiment de confiance, avant de les prendre par surprise._

 _Sabo se battit comme un lion, abandonnant les épées pour utiliser ses propres techniques. Kenway n'avait peut-être pas le Haki, ni la même force que lui dans ses mains, mais elles étaient toujours largement plus efficaces que les lames qu'il appelait épées._

 _\- Je vais tous vous découper dans le sens de la longueur ! rugit Thatch quelque part sur le pont, pendant que Sabo ferraillait avec le capitaine du navire._

 _Au moins, il y en avait un qui avait toujours l'énergie de beugler au minimum. Et ses hurlements étaient assez impressionnants pour faire trembler les plus faibles d'esprit. Il avait même le temps de se foutre de la gueule de Kenway :_

 _\- Comment tu t'en sors, mon petit Edward ?!_

 _Sabo grinça des dents en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Thatch qui continuait son cirque :_

 _\- Je survivrai à ce jour, bande de chiens ! Allez, je vous attends !_

 _Sabo s'effaça sous une hache, passa dans le dos du grenadier et lui enfonça la lame secrète dans la base de la nuque, le tuant sur le coup, avant de reprendre sa route._

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » _jura Sabo en cherchant dans la marée blanche la tâche noire qu'était Barbe Noire._

 _\- Tu leur tiens tête, mon gars ? Tu vas t'en sortir vivant ?_

« Kenway aurait dû lui en foutre une… » grinça Sabo.

Le reniflement sarcastique qu'il entendit était trop lointain pour être celui d'Ace.

 _\- Voilà le chemin de la Perdition !_

 _Il n'avait pas soif à hurler ainsi ?_

 _Sabo finit par trouver Thatch qui ferraillait comme un lion, malgré les multiples blessures à l'arme blanchs qui faisaient ruisseler du sang sur son manteau de cuir ouvragé noir._

 _De l'épaule il projeta à terre son adversaire du moment qui accusa le choc avant de sortir son pistolet et de tirer sur Thatch. Le coup le déstabilisa, le faisant tomber à terre._

 _Sabo aurait voulu intervenir mais la mémoire reprit le dessus._

« Cinématique. » informa Sabo.

* * *

\- C'est le souvenir, à présent… à cent pour cent, informa Ace en jetant un regard inquiet à Sabo, avant de rapporter son attention vers l'écran.

Marco fixait toujours les images sur l'Animus, avec Bob.

Ils virent Kenway se débarrasser d'un coup de pied d'un de ses adversaires, en pousser un autre pour filer vers Thatch en mauvaise posture. L'homme à terre se prit un puissant coup d'épée sur l'épaule, très près de la gorge, faisant jaillir à gros flots le sang.

\- _Kenway_! hurla Thatch.

La route de Kenway fut barrée par un autre marine et il retint de ses poings croisés le poignet tenant la lame qu'on voulait lui abattre dessus.

En une fraction de seconde et un bref regard à Thatch, Kenway agit vite et prit le pistolet à la taille de son adversaire pour le lancer à son ami.

Thatch le rattrapa, toujours à genoux.

\- _Anne avait raison sur toute la ligne_ ! rugit Thatch. _Dans un monde sans or, on aurait pu être des héros !_

L'arme servit à flinguer le marine qui voulait l'avoir par l'avant.

Il prit ensuite appui sur son épée pour se remettre debout, à l'instant où Kenway se débarrassait enfin de sa sangsue.

Deux autres marines se jetaient déjà vers Thatch.

Il fit un grand geste du bras pour décapiter un homme, mais celui-ci fut plus vif et esquiva à temps. Emporté par son élan, Thatch se retrouva dos à son adversaire qui en profita pour lui taillader le bas du dos.

Thatch se redressa en gémissant et fit quelques pas hésitant vers Kenway.

Son visage était ruisselant de sang, cachant presque ses yeux.

\- _THATCH_ ! hurla Kenway en brandissant son propre pistolet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer.

La scène était comme au ralenti.

Un marine arriva par derrière et assena un nouveau coup dans le dos de Thatch, le faisant tomber à genoux.

\- _Dis-lui que je l'aimais, ma reine sombre de Baterilla_ , souffla Thatch.

Un nouveau coup eu raison de sa tête.

Son chapeau glissa dans son dos et le corps tomba lentement vers l'avant, la tête roulant au loin.

\- Elle a eu ton message, vieux frère, murmura Marco.

* * *

 _Edward resta figé, le pistolet brandi, regardant le corps sans tête à ses pieds._

 _C'était impossible… non…_

 _Pas Thatch !_

 _Pas Edward Thatch !_

 _Pas comme ça !_

 _Sabo n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _C'était… impossible._

 _Ce type était un_ démon _dans la peau d'un homme ! Il n'aurait pas dû mourir ainsi._

« J'ai compté cinq impacts de balles, en plus des multiples attaques à l'arme blanche. » informa Ritsu.

 _Son commentaire passa à la trappe._

 _Sabo était trop choqué pour y réagir._

 _Kenway aussi d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne réalisa pas l'arrivée du mastodonte qui le projeta à la flotte avec la puissance d'un joueur de rugby faisant un plaquage. Le pirate finit par-dessus bord._

 _Le contact avec l'eau le réveilla. Il remonta rapidement à la surface._

 _\- Que le diable m'emporte… jura Kenway. Où est le_ Jacdaw _?_

 _Sabo nota que la voix de Kenway était étrangement étranglée._

 _Il regarda autour de lui et finit par reconnaître le brick parmi tous les navires ayant participer au Buster Call. Il nagea rapidement vers lui et monta à son bord, prenant la roue pour fuir la zone, puisque le Buster Call était désormais dirigé sur eux._

 _Ce fut dur, surtout dans la pluie glacée de cette matinée de novembre._

 _Mais il parvint à quitter la zone, le_ Jackdaw _ayant souffert plus que nécessaire._

 _Adéwalé posa la question tant redoutée :_

 _\- Et Thatch, capitaine ? Il s'en est sorti ?_

 _Sabo ne répondit pas, et Kenway non plus._

 _\- Capitaine ? insista Adéwalé en se tenant à la rambarde._

 _La réponse vint, étranglée par la tristesse :_

 _\- Il boit en compagnie du diable. A la table même de Davy Jones._

« Mémoire stabilisée à cent pour cent. Désynchronisation ».

* * *

La brusque inspiration de Sabo apprit à tout le monde que le blond était de retour dans la réalité.

Le haut de son visage était peut-être toujours masqué par le casque de l'Animus, mais les grimaces et les spasmes de son visage disaient clairement de la désynchronisation avait été douloureuse.

\- Je vais te laisser, Ace. Fais-moi signe quand tu en auras fini ici, et n'imagine même pas me faire faux bond, yoi, fit Marco en remontant sa capuche sur son crâne.

\- Ok

\- Je vais vous ouvrir la voix, on a besoin d'un communicateur pour l'ascenseur et les portes, se proposa Bob qui ne voulait absolument pas être pris dans la dispute des deux frères.

Ace retira l'oreillette et la rendit à son propriétaire, avant d'éteindre l'écran de l'Animus et de s'asseoir sur un bord du bureau, les bras croisés et les jambes tendues devant lui.

Sabo retira son casque en grimaçant et le posa sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu étais obligé de me désynchroniser de force ? demanda Sabo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans l'Animus ? attaqua Ace. Pas plus de trois heures par jour ! Tu veux vraiment finir comme moi ?!

\- J'ai de la marge et Ritsu surveille mon cerveau, t'en fais pas…

\- Ne pas m'en faire ! Merde ! Sabo ! Malgré le nettoyage, la vision d'aigle m'a montré clairement que Seize a quasiment repeint les locaux d'Abstergo avec son sang, et ça, à cause de l'Animus ! A moins que tu veuilles finir comme Cross, peut-être…

\- Je suis loin de ce stade, arrête de t'en faire… je vais bien…

\- C'est ce que je me disais avant de me réveiller un matin en me demandant pourquoi Altaïr me regardait debout devant mon lit ! Pourquoi tu fais ça !?

Sabo soupira et se laissa aller en arrière.

Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect d'Ace. Il ne l'avait jamais connu. Cette facette protectrice et inquiète. C'était certainement un résultat du fait qu'il avait dû élever seul Luffy (Sabo n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que Garp ait élevé leur jeune frère et Dadan n'était pas la tutrice la plus conseillée qui soit).

C'était choquant de voir le Ace « je-m'en-foutiste » qu'il avait connu, s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il se souvint en un flash de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent. Les hurlements d'Ace pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il y avait eu à l'intérieur la même nuance qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui dans le Ace adulte et en colère qui lui faisait face.

Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le fit sursauter.

\- T'es avec moi ?

\- T'en fais pas, je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées… rassura Sabo.

\- C'est bizarre, mais je ne te crois pas. J'attends toujours des explications.

Sabo se massa le nez et lui dit :

\- Je veux qu'on sorte d'ici rapidement. Luffy doit bientôt reprendre la mer, et je veux qu'il puisse te savoir rapidement, à défaut d'être en bonne santé, vivant et libre. De plus, j'ai Dragon qui me souffle dans le cou pour savoir ce que je cache, et si je lui donne pas rapidement une raison pour rester ici, il risque d'exiger de moi que je m'en aille et m'attribuer sur une nouvelle mission. Si je veux m'assurer que tu retrouveras rapidos Luffy, et t'accompagner dans ton pèlerinage, il faut qu'on en finisse rapidement. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de nous avancer dans les simulations.

\- Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Non.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Une semaine. Deux heures de plus, jamais au-delà.

Ace s'assit un peu plus sur le bureau et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant les doigts sous son nez, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

\- Ok, voilà ce que je te propose…

\- _Propose_ ? s'étrangla Sabo.

Ace allait pas le tirer de force de l'endroit et l'empêcher d'accéder à l'Animus ?!

\- Si je m'arrange pour que tu quittes Abstergo, vu que tu as l'air aussi têtu que moi, je sais que tu reviendras. Si je me contente de t'interdire, tu le feras en cachette. Dans les deux cas, je n'aurai aucun contrôle sur tes actions. Ce que je te propose, c'est donc de rajouter deux heures à nos séances quotidiennes. Pas plus, pas moins. Avec une pause d'une heure au milieu. Pour tous les deux.

\- Pas question ! J'ai de la marge, toi t'es déjà gravement atteint !

\- Tu acceptes ou je te vends sans pitié à Abstergo. Au choix. S'ils savent qui tu es vraiment, tu peux t'asseoir sur le fait de me faire sortir d'ici et m'aider avec l'Animus. A prendre ou à laisser. J'ai déjà perdu une dispute ce soir, j'ai pas l'intention de perdre celle-ci. On a un accord ?

Sabo mâchonna sa langue de colère et se plia à l'accord de son frère. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Bien. On commence demain. Ce soir, je veux te savoir dans ton lit. Fais-le ou je t'y cloue.


	20. Vainglorious Batards

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre et avancement de l'histoire. Techniquement parlant, on en est presque à 80% du jeu et donc de la fic... plus ou moins, si on ne compte pas le retour à la piraterie.**

 **Brefouille.**

 **Merci de vos commentaires. La mort de Thatch m'a touché moi aussi, même si je connaissais déjà les détails et etc. Pour les nombreuses questions au sujet de la fameuse demoiselle qui a failli devenir Madame Thatch, c'est un ajout d'un OC plus One Piece que Assassin's Creed (on la voit ici).**

 **Le temps passe, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, il est temps de commencer à introduire vraiment les ancêtres d'Ace. Je vais pas en dire plus.**

 **Oh, et Arya39 : Non, Sabo n'a rien n'a faire dans le lit d'Ace, ni songe même pas, mais euh !**

* * *

Marco était attendu sur le pied de guerre par l'équipage quand il revint.

\- Alors ? demanda immédiatement Izou.

\- Ce fut une bataille longue, mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis, yoi, annonça Marco.

Marco se fit soulever par ses hommes et porter en super-star au travers le pont. Il entendit quelque part Milo hurler aux cuistots qu'ils devaient faire un repas d'enfer en réponse.

Difficilement, il parvint à se tirer de la masse, surtout avec l'aide de Cassandra. Il regarda avec un petit sourire tout le monde faire la fête.

\- On dirait presque la fête qu'on a faite quand Ace a enfin accepté la marque de l'équipage, nota Cassandra.

\- Parce que c'est presque ça, yoi.

\- Comment t'as réussi à le convaincre une _seconde_ fois, puisqu'on te doit déjà son premier 'oui' ?

Marco jeta un regard large pour voir le pont et s'assurer que personne ne l'entende et s'assit sur la rambarde du navire pour répondre à mi-voix :

\- Après avoir connu pas mal de ses ancêtres, que ce soit du côté Assassins, ou du côté des Portgas… je pense pouvoir prétendre savoir comment m'en sortir… et je lui ai aussi fait un peu de chantage, je n'ai pas honte de le dire.

\- Han ! Tu as _osé_ ?!

\- Pour cet équipage, je vais faire un effort pour rester le Marco qu'ils ont connu. Mais sous la surface reste la vérité et un homme qui a _beaucoup_ vécu, bien assez pour ne pas hésiter à user de tous les coups tordus pour arriver à ses fins. Je joins l'utile pour moi à l'agréable pour lui, yoi.

\- Dis toujours ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu les Assassins, ils m'ont transmis ceci...

De sa ceinture, Marco tira une bourse qu'il ouvrit avec précaution, dévoilant à l'intérieur d'étranges disques couleur pierre, décorés de motifs géométriques luisant d'une lumière intérieure.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Cassandra. Je peux ?

Marco en prit un et le donna à la femme. Le tournant autour de ses doigts, elle observa l'objet avec curiosité. C'était… étrange comme objet. Cela ressemblait à du métal, mais ça palpitait sous ses doigts comme si c'était vivant. La lumière qui en ressortait lui donnait une impression d'effroi, comme une peur voire une haine atavique.

\- J'aime pas ces trucs… avoua Cassandra en lui rendant le disque.

\- Ce sont des sceaux de mémoire. En eux-mêmes, ils sont inoffensifs. Une Pomme d'Eden, ça, c'est dangereux, surtout entre de mauvaises mains. Ceux que certains renomment les Précurseurs, aujourd'hui, se servaient de leur technologie avec les Pommes pour contrôler mentalement l'espèce humaine, yoi. Des esclaves, du bétail, de vulgaires outils. L'être humain est génétiquement codé pour répondre aux impulsions de ces objets.

\- C'est horrible quand on songe aux monstres qu'on trouve aujourd'hui.

\- Les noryokusha ? Pour être le premier prototype, je peux te dire que justement, ça a bien servi à la race humaine ! ricana Marco. Avant, au tout début, il fallait qu'un Précurseur couche avec les humains pour que viennent au monde des gens _humains_ , capable de résister à ces fragments. Je fais partie du nombre, yoi. En faisant des expériences durant les premiers temps de la révolte pour essayer de parvenir à contrecarrer la toute puissance de ces gars, Eve a créé par hasard les akuma no mi. Cela a modifié bien assez le cerveau et les gènes pour offrir une protection en plus contre ça.

\- Sinon, pourquoi ces _sceaux_ peuvent joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

\- Un homme très intelligent, mort il y a malheureusement longtemps, y a inscrit ses souvenirs… mais en a fait des clefs, aussi. Des clefs pour sa bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque où j'ai caché beaucoup de journaux que j'ai écrit au fil des années. Comme tu l'as dit, on a besoin d'oublier des choses, mais certains éléments, je sais que je les ai perdus, et j'en ai besoin pour continuer ma mission personnelle, yoi. J'ai donc l'intention de me rafraîchir la mémoire. C'est la partie utile. La partie agréable, est qu'Ace désire faire un pèlerinage. Il veut voir principalement deux lieux. Baterilla et Massyaf.

\- Descendre jusqu'en South Blue va lui prendre presque un an et demi… sauf si tu fais le voyage pour lui.

\- Et sans ces clefs, il peut s'asseoir sur une partie de son héritage. Genre, rendre hommage à la dépouille d'Altaïr et récupérer des affaires qu'Ezio avait laissées en plan et que j'ai dû ranger par la suite, yoi. Il n'a pas apprécié que je le menace.

\- Je peux l'imaginer. Comment il va ?

\- Outre que l'idiot a un doigt en moins qu'il s'est coupé volontairement ?

\- Tu me le laisserais, pour faire des expérimentations ?

\- Mais bien entendu. Bilan _complet_.

\- Ouuuh, il est toujours là le gamin que j'ai considéré comme mon petit frère !

Et elle pinça les joues de Marco qui se retint de lui pointer qu'il avait l'âge d'être plus que l'arrière-grand-père de ses arrières grands-parents.

* * *

Sabo trouva déjà Ace dans l'Animus, quand il descendit dans les bureaux.

Bob lui jeta un regard bien sombre, les lèvres déformées en un rictus montrant son mécontentement envers le Révolutionnaire.

Le blond l'ignora et se tira sa chaise pour s'installer à côté de son frangin. L'écran montrait Kenway en discussion avec Vane.

\- Yop, quoi de nouveau ? demanda Sabo en ajustant son oreillette.

« _Chuut, ils parlent. »_ gronda Ace.

* * *

 _Kenway et Vane étaient dans la cabine de capitaine du blond, buvant un verre dans un silence de deuil. Kenway faisait face à la table, jouant mollement avec la flamme d'une bougie, son verre à proximité, pendant qu'à sa droite, Vane était adossé à la table, un coude dessus, buvant sa propre chopine._

 _\- Alors Thatch s'est fait saigner… fais chier, souffla tout bas Vane._

 _\- Ils étaient trop nombreux, j'ai rien pu faire, murmura Kenway sans détourner son regard de la flamme de la bougie._

« Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps, en effet. Même en connaissant le _soru_ , il n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'interposer. » accorda Sabo.

« Shhh ! » rouspéta Ace.

Il voulait suivre la discussion.

 _Il sentait sa gorge serrée dans sa discussion avec Vane, preuve du chagrin véritable de son aïeul pour la disparition de Thatch._

 _Vane se tourna vers Kenway et dit :_

 _\- Faut reconnaître qu'il savait se battre. Mais son cœur était partagé._

 _\- C'est dur de renoncer à la vie qu'on a aimée, soupira Edward en levant brièvement les yeux vers Charles avant de revenir à la bougie._

 _C'était si bizarre pour Ace de sentir la brûlure de la petite flamme sur le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il n'était pas totalement en contact avec la flammèche. Edward referma finalement son poing._

 _\- Oui… approuva Vane avec tristesse._

 _Il agita une jambe et leva les yeux vers le plafond, avant de raconter :_

 _\- Mon idiot de père passait sa vie à se vanter qu'il allait s'acheter son propre navire._

 _Et il tenta d'imiter la voix de son père :_

 _-"J'vais prendre un contrat d'corsaire, Charlie ! Ton vieux père deviendra capitaine !"… il s'est noyé dans le whisky sans jamais quitter le rivage._

 _Et il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa choppe et Kenway prit son verre._

 _Sa question surprit Ace qui n'avait pas imaginé ça de la part de son aïeul :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la nana dont Thatch était amoureux ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? s'étonna Vane._

 _\- Thatch était sérieux à son sujet. Et je veux lui retransmettre ses derniers mots._

 _\- Une perte de temps, si tu veux mon avis. Je sais rien de cette fille, de toute façon, comme ça, la question est réglée._

 _Kenway roula des yeux dans ses orbites alors qu'Ace et Sabo partageaient un soupir de déception._

« Tu sais quelque chose, toi, Ritsu ? » s'enquit Ace.

« C'est clair, une fille qui arrive à rendre Barbe Noire aussi dingue, ça vaut une rencontre ! » approuva Sabo.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Ritsu.

Dommage.

 _Vane reposa sa chopine et frappa ses cuisses de ses deux mains._

 _\- Alors, Kenway… J'ai bien réfléchi à ta petite affaire…_

 _Et il se leva et fit quelques pas derrière Edward. Ace n'aimait pas avoir cet homme dans son dos._

 _\- Cet…_ Observatoire _, dont tu ne cesses de parler. T'es certain qu'il existe ?_

 _Kenway avait tourné la tête par-dessus son épaule pour le regarder avant de fixer de nouveau devant lui, jouant avec son verre._

 _\- Je pense que le simple fait que Marco ne veuille pas que je le trouve prouve l'existence du lieu. Je cherche un négrier baptisé le_ Princess. _A bord se trouve un homme nommé Roberts. Il nous y conduira._

 _Vane se mit à faire les cents pas, visiblement en pleine réflexion._

 _\- Tous ces négriers travaillent pour la compagnie royale d'Afrique, ici, dans le South Blue. Prends un de leurs navires et on en saura davantage._

 _\- Ok. Il faudra qu'on fasse nos recherches en restant un maximum discret, néanmoins._

 _\- T'en fais pas._

 _Et sur ses mots, il quitta la cabine._

 _Edward avala les dernières gouttes de son verre et moucha la bougie avant de se lever._

« Un négrier, donc… » souffla Sabo.

« Un navire pour le trafic humain » grinça Ace alors qu'Edward sortait sur le pont pour regarder Vane retourner à son navire avant de monter à la barre.

 _\- Quel est le cap, cap'tain ? demanda Adéwalé par la force de l'habitude._

 _\- On cherche un négrier. Un de ceux qui travaillent pour la compagnie royale d'Afrique, annonça Kenway._

« Il aurait pu dire ça avec plus de tact » commenta Sabo en voyant l'air interloqué d'Adéwalé.

\- _T'as pas l'intention de te lancer dans le trafic humain, hein ? se fit confirmer le grand noir._

 _\- Bon dieu, Adé, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça._

« Comme l'a si bien dit Kidd, il n'y a que l'or qui lui titille le nez » cita le révolutionnaire.

« Je vais devoir visionner tous les passages que tu as fait sans moi, tu en as conscience, j'espère ? » rabroua Ace.

Sabo eut la bonne idée de ne pas répondre.

 _\- On cherche des informations, c'est tout, précisa entre temps Kenway à Adéwalé. On veut juste savoir où mouille le_ Princess _quand il ne navigue pas, c'est tout._

 _Son quartier-maître garda un instant le silence._

 _\- Le_ Princess _. Un navire négrier, donc ?_

 _\- Aye. Barbe Noire m'a dit qu'on avait de grande chance de trouver le Sage à son bord._

 _Un tir de canon les interpella._

 _Ils virent que le vaisseau de Vane avec qui ils avaient convenu de trouver_ **DISCRETEMENT** _un négrier, venait de couler un pauvre schooner marchand._

 _\- Bon sang ! jura Edward. Cet animal ne pouvait pas s'en tenir à ce qu'on avait dit ?_

« Eh bien, c'est Vane, tu aurais dû t'en douter. Ou alors, Rackam est encore une fois torché comme pas possible et a allumé dans son ivrognerie le canon qui a fait sauter par hasard l'artillerie. » commenta narquoisement Ace, faisant rire Sabo.

* * *

Ritsu avait fait une brève avance rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive des données sur la cible.

 _Ace se retrouva donc dans une zone recouverte de brouillard, Vane à proximité s'éloignant de la carcasse d'un autre schooner._

 _Adéwalé retira sa longue-vue de son œil et pointa quelque chose à l'horizon. Au large, tout juste visible dans la brume, le négrier se dessinait._

 _Une belle frégate, mais rien n'était aussi impressionnant dans cette catégorie que le_ Queen Anne's Revenge _de Thatch._

 _Ace engagea immédiatement la filature._

 _\- Ne coule pas ce négrier, Kenway ! Il y a des centaines d'innocents à bord ! demanda Adéwalé._

 _\- Je sais, je sais, assura Edward en se manœuvrant pour rester derrière le navire._

 _Petit accroc au plan : ils se firent voir._

 _\- Ils ont pris peur, capitaine ! Le négrier est en fuite !_

« Il aurait pu hisser le pavillon blanc _»_ pointa narquoisement Sabo.

« Même, il aurait dû descendre son emblème de pirate, surtout. Ou alors, hisser le Kilo* » ricana Ace sur le même ton.

 _Pendant ce temps, Kenway jurait, alors qu'Ace essayait de se rapprocher, esquivant les récifs et bancs de sable, si ce n'est carrément des îlots. Sans parler du fait qu'il devait aussi faire sauter des barils explosifs que le négrier jetait à la mer pour empêcher le_ Jackdaw _de le reprendre par derrière._

 _Vane les dépassa légèrement et au lieu de suivre pacifiquement le navire, ou alors de lui couper la route, il lui tira dessus, provoquant la colère d'Adéwalé._

 _\- Maudit soit ce Vane ! Il envoie bordée sur bordée !_

 _\- Il va les couler s'il continue comme ça ! Il faut que j'arrive à me rapprocher !_

 _A tenter le diable et à jouer hors du plan de Kenway, Vane ramassa ce qu'il avait semé. Une riposte du négrier brisa la poupe, mettant le_ Ranger _à la dérive et menaçant de les couler d'un instant à l'autre, si la poudre ne s'enflammait pas entre temps et faisait tout partir dans un gros boum._

 _Déviant légèrement sa course, Ace rejoignit le navire qui ne resterait pas très longtemps en un morceau et sans s'arrêter, passa au ralenti juste à côté, endommageant la coque bien amochée de Vane au passage._

 _\- Tout le monde à bord, et en vitesse ! hurla Adéwalé quand Kenway donna un bon coup de barre faisant que les deux navires se percutèrent côte à côte._

 _Vane se mit à la rambarde, faisant signe à ses hommes de passer à bord. Rackam fut l'un des premiers à se jeter sur le_ Jackdaw _, et de plus en plus de pirates changèrent de navire, avant qu'enfin, Vane ne saute à bord._

 _\- On peut dégager ! apprit Adéwalé._

 _Kenway manœuvra de nouveau pour s'éloigner du navire à la dérive et retrouver le négrier qu'ils poursuivaient à la base._

\- _Prends ces pourritures en chasse, Kenway ! cracha Vane en grimpant à la poupe pour se placer à la gauche d'Edward. Je tuerai ceux qui ont coulé mon navire !_

 _\- Calme-toi, mon ami, souviens-toi de pourquoi on est ici ! rabroua Kenway alors qu'Ace attaquait avec précaution le négrier pour immobiliser le navire mais sans mettre en danger les captifs à l'intérieur._

 _La chance était avec eux, parce que malgré les renforts du navire, ils étaient à proximité d'un fort maritime qu'ils avaient pris et qui fit donc le nettoyage pour eux, et les aida même avec le négrier._

 _En bas, Rackam se tenait tant bien que mal debout sur le pont, malgré son air totalement à l'ouest._

 _«_ Tu y arriveras ? _» demanda Sabo._

 _«_ C'est toi ou moi le pirate ? » demanda Ace, vexé.

 _Avec expertise, il aligna enfin le_ Jackdaw _contre la coque du négrier et ordonna l'abordage._

 _\- On y va, ordonna Kenway. Trouvez le capitaine._

 _Ace lâcha la barre et se dirigea vers un des petits canons à pivot qui était incrusté sur la rambarde arrière et chercha au mieux les réserves de poudre qui étaient certainement sur le pont. Les faire sauter réduirait les hostilités de ces abrutis heureux._

 _\- Venez un peu me chercher ! Cervelles d'asticots ! nargua Vane de sa voix bourrue..._

 _… pour se faire remettre à sa place par Kenway._

 _\- La poudre et le fer ont plus de poids que les cris et les insultes, Vane._

« Pouah pouha ! Comment ça clash chez vous ! »

 _A moins que Sabo ait changé de voix, ce n'était pas lui._

« Lennon ? Mais… » fit Sabo, clairement aussi surpris qu'Ace.

« Oh, je fais que passer. Je voulais te faire une demande un peu particulière, Portgas, mais comme tu es dans l'Animus, et que j'avais réglé hier soir mon oreillette sur la même fréquence, je me suis vite fait tapé l'incruste. Je suis très dissident. » ricana Bob.

 _Cela fit rire doucement les deux frères. Ils aimaient bien cet Erudito._

 _«_ Que puis-je pour toi, Bob ? » _demanda Ace quand le second tonneau de poudre explosa sous un boulet du canon à pivot, avant de se saisir d'une corde pour se projeter sur le négrier pour un abordage._

 _Bob resta silencieux le temps qu'Ace prenne son envol, et retombe dans un assassinat aérien sur un grenadier._

 _«_ On reconnaît les boss grâce à ça ! Mou-ha-ha ! Faîtes place à la terreur du Shin Sekai ! _» ricana Bob en forçant sur sa voix._

« Tu t'es vu dans un miroir quand tu fais cette tête ? Parce que t'es ridicule quand t'essayes de paraître badass ! » ricana Sabo.

« Là est tout l'intérêt ! Là est tout mon succès ! Je suis un hackeur au fond, à la recherche d'infos sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais je reste, officiellement, une idole de la jeunesse sur le net ! Je suis le Pyrobarbare ! »

 _Ace envoya un bon coup de boule dans la tête d'un des hommes de l'équipage adverse avant de finir avec la lame secrète dans la gorge, tout en revenant à la charge avec Bob._

« Quand tu en auras fini avec Abstergo, j'aimerais faire une petite interview, rien de bien contraignant, disons pour expliciter les conneries de l'entreprise, mais aussi pour laver un peu ta réputation avec ces conneries sur le fils de Roger, etc etc. Je suis pas assez fou pour te proposer de participer à une des conférences que je dois donner prochainement en North Blue.» lui dit Bob.

« Tu risques gros » lui dit Sabo.

« Je suis un geek, ça fait du bien, de temps à autre, de risquer sa peau ailleurs que dans un jeu vidéo. »

 _Enfin, après un coup de genou qui envoya un gars se briser la nuque sur une rambarde, le combat s'arrêta quand Adéwalé s'avança en tenant fermement le capitaine du navire, un pistolet sur la tempe de celui-ci._

« Si l'équipage est fidèle, la technique marche toujours très bien. Et merde, plus de contrôle.» _commenta Ace._

 _Les pirates ligotèrent les marchands d'humains et Kenway alla vers le capitaine. Un homme à la morale plus que questionnable et avec un instinct de survie au ras des pâquerettes. Il obtint néanmoins quelques réponses._

 _\- D'après le capitaine, le_ Princess _transite régulièrement par Kingstone, rapporta Kenway à Vane._

 _\- Très bien, c'est là qu'on met le cap, répondit Vane en décroisant ses bras._

 _Ils retournèrent vers le_ Jackdaw, _suivis par Adéwalé._

 _C'était sans compter sur le capitaine aux envies suicidaires qu'ils dépassèrent sur leur passage._

 _\- Vous avez mis en pièce mes voiles et mon gréement, bande de gredins ! Vous me devez une part !_

 _Vane dégaina un flingue d'un mouvement fluide, empêchant l'homme entravé à moitié relevé d'aller plus loin, puisque le canon de l'arme était à bout portant. Sans autres formes de procès, il fit feu, laissant l'homme gémir d'agonie._

 _\- Bon Dieu, Vane ! rugit Kenway en se retournant en entendant le coup de feu._

 _Cela se serait soldé par une simple dispute si Rackam, appuyé contre un mât, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche avec son maniérisme particulier et son ivrognerie permanente :_

 _\- Oh, Charles ! Tu es un démon sans cœur ! dit-il en avançant, les mains levées à hauteur de ses épaules, bien ouvertes et tournées vers le ciel, avec une démarche chaloupée._

 _\- Ne m'emmerde pas, Jack, grinça Vane d'un air menaçant._

 _\- Mais t'emmerder est ma vocation, Charles ! lui dit presque joyeusement Rackam en mettant le dos d'une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son cœur en se penchant moqueusement vers l'avant. Les gars !_

« Et merde… » jura Ace en devinant la suite.

 _Avec raison. Quelques pirates de Vanes s'étaient rapprochés et menaçaient les deux capitaines et Adéwalé de leurs armes. Deux d'entre eux jetèrent Adéwalé à terre. Un peu partout, les hommes de Kenway tentèrent de se rebeller, mais tous furent maîtrisés._

 _«_ Point positif pour ton aïeul. » constata Bob à cela.

 _Oui, au moins, l'équipage du_ Jackdaw _était fidèle à Kenway._

 _\- Vous voyez, expliqua Rackam. Les gars et moi, on a discuté, pendant que vous perdiez votre temps. Et ils ont trouvé que je ferais un meilleur capitaine qu'une meute de chiens fous._

 _En disant ça, il avait théâtralement marché le long du pont entre ses prisonniers._

 _\- J'te jure que tu finiras castré, sale traître ! menaça Vane quand Rackam arriva devant lui._

 _Un de ses anciens membres d'équipage le retint alors que Rackam reculait d'un air moqueusement effrayé, les mains levées._

 _\- Ouuuh ! Eheheheh !_

 _Il se redressa dans son hilarité et regarda à sa droite, où on avait mis Adéwalé à terre._

 _\- Celui-là, je devrais bien en tirer dix livres à Kingstone ! supposa Rackam en touchant du bout du doigt le crâne rasé d'Adéwalé._

 _Il se tourna vers les deux autres avec un rictus moqueur de dégoût._

 _\- Mais des ivrognes de votre calibre… je préfère ne prendre aucun risque._

 _\- Tu regretteras cette journée, Rackam, avertit Edward menacé par deux flingues dans son coin._

 _\- Je les regrette déjà presque toutes, lui assura Jack._

 _Il allait donner un ordre qu'un « CAP'TAIN KENWAY » raisonna dans le navire._

 _Tout le monde se tourna vers un homme qui venait du sous pont et n'était apparemment pas au courant des dernières nouveautés. Le pauvre gars retrouva ses camarades du_ Jackdaw _rapidement, mais sa trouvaille, ce pourquoi il avait appelé Edward, resta sur le pont et fut conduit de force devant Rackam._

 _«_ Bon sang… » souffla Bob, abasourdi.

« Les mystères de la génétique sont impénétrables. On dirait toi au même âge, mais avec les cheveux plus clairs ! » approuva Sabo.

 _Les hommes de Rackam conduisaient sur le pont un gamin de tout juste huit neuf ans, lourdement entravé par des chaînes. Ace n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Le gosse avait une tignasse de cheveux châtains dont deux mèches tombaient sur ses yeux d'argent au regard féroce et assassin. Le visage était assez anguleux, la peau assez sombre, mais pas trop, tel un métis, mais rappelait étrangement celui de Hiken. Sa chemise ouverte laissait voir des muscles inattendus sur un corps aussi jeune._

 _Ace avait presque l'impression d'être face à un miroir rajeunissant._

 _\- C'est quoi ce gosse ? demanda Rackam avec perplexité._

 _Kenway avait dans son angle de vue Adéwalé. Cela permit de voir le léger écarquillement des yeux du noir, comme s'il reconnaissait le gamin._

 _\- Peu importe. Il me sert à rien. Ligotez les deux barges et abandonnez-les._

 _Peu après, le_ Jackdaw _était au loin, son nouveau capitaine à son bord, laissant Vane et Kenway à bord du_ Princess _avec l'enfant. Ils avaient pu difficilement se libérer de leurs liens, mais ils n'avaient plus rien du tout. Pas d'armes, que des vêtements de toile._

 _C'était un miracle qu'on ait loupé les lames secrètes d'Edward._

 _Mais leur situation était toujours aussi pourrie. Ils étaient tout au sud de South Blue, au milieu de nulle part, sur un navire qui n'avait ni gouvernail, ni voile._

 _A la poupe, Vane hurlait sa haine pour Rackam :_

 _\- JE VAIS T'ETRIPER, JACK RACKHAM ! JE VAIS T'OUVRIR EN DEUX, JE VAIS TE SORTIR TOUS LES BOYAUX ET JE VAIS EN FAIRE DES CORDES DE LUTH !_

 _\- Tu peux arrêter de brailler, Vane !? Ça nous avance à rien ! gronda en réponse Kenway qui essayait de forcer les fers de l'enfant avec sa lame secrète._

 _Changement de cible pour Vane que se retourna vers le milieu du navire où se tenait les deux autres :_

 _\- Ah ben tiens, le redoutable Edward Kenway a parlé ! Mais dis-nous un peu,_ **capitaine** _, quelle issue tu vois à ce désagrément ? Et surtout, dis-nous par quel génie tu comptes conduire un bateau sans voiles et sans gouvernail ! **(bêta : ils peuvent toujours tenter les tortues de mer… ah non, me suis gourée d'histoire, flûte !)**_

 _- **Tu vas la fermer !** rugit en réponse Kenway._

 _Avec un grognement, Vane retourna à ses invectives vers Rackam._

 _\- Do you speak english ? s'enquit Kenway au gamin quand il eut fini de le libérer._

 _L'air interrogateur du gosse lui répondit._

 _Il tenta sa chance en japonais et eu plus de succès._

 _\- || Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ?||_

 _\- ||Mateo._ _Portgas D. Mateo.||_

 _\- || Un chibi-Portgas ! T'es presque adorable…||_

 _Regard de tueur qui fit rire Sabo, puisqu'il était typiquement Ace._

 _\- ||T'es très loin de chez toi, p'tit gars.||_

 _\- ||Je sais… mais… Je vous aller à Ocracoke pour retrouver ma tante, mais depuis que Père est… mort… plus personne n'a peur de nous.||_

 _\- ||T'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen de nous en sortir, malgré ce barge à côté. ||_

« Ace, on a trouvé le point de liaison entre les Kenway et les Portgas » annonça Ritsu.

 _Lui donc ?_

 _« Tu veux pas faire une pause ? » proposa Sabo._

 _« Je veux bien. » accepta Ace._

 _Et il se désynchronisa._

* * *

La petite pause fut consacrée à aller faire chier le brave Shaun qui avait vraisemblablement accepté de voir son stand de café ainsi envahi presque quotidiennement.

Sans parler des cours qu'il devait prendre, de gré ou de force, sur comment faire un café potable. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui leur dit réellement comment Marco avait pu s'introduire aussi discrètement dans les locaux : il s'était fait passer pour un des ouvriers en charge de nettoyer les vitres ayant apparemment oublié quelque chose sur place.

Pourquoi pas ?

Pour une fois que la politique des Templiers marchait dans leur sens. Qu'ils cachent un max sur les incidents de l'extérieur jouer contre eux. Personne n'avait reconnu Marco, et donc avertit le semblant d'autorité qu'ils avaient sur l'île.

Mais bientôt, il fut l'heure de revenir à l'Animus. Sabo allait s'y lancer quand Ace le rappela à l'ordre, lui rappelant avec un grand sourire leur accord. Si Sabo n'était pas d'accord, son frère n'hésiterait pas un instant à le vendre.

\- Je gagnerai peut-être enfin cet accès au toit que je réclame depuis si longtemps grâce à ça, sourit Ace d'un air bien moqueur.

Sab inspira et expira profondément, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'agacement et laissa le noiraud prendre place dans l'Animus.

* * *

 _Les manches retroussées au-dessus de ses coudes, son bandana rouge (qui lui servait habituellement à nouer son catogan) retenant vaguement ses cheveux hors de son visage avec la façon dont il l'avait noué autour de son crâne, à quatre pattes dans l'eau cristalline peu profonde, Edward faisait presque pitié à voir avec ses vêtements de toile jaunis par la transpiration, le sel, le temps et le soleil._

 _Il jeta un bref regard vers un cocotier proche pour voir le mini-Portgas toujours en haut, faisant tomber de son mieux les fruits de l'arbre._

 _Ace rapporta son attention vers l'eau en sentant du mouvement près d'une de ses mains._

 _Un très beau crabe passait sous l'eau à proximité de lui._

 _Avec la vitesse d'un serpent, il s'en saisit à pleine main et se redressa avec un petit sourire, sortant la bestiole de l'eau._

 _\- Allez, encore un autre comme ça, et y'en aura assez pour lui et moi…_

 _Il s'immobilisa en sentant quelque chose de pointu, comme un bâton taillé, dans son cou._

 _\- Ne bouge plus !_

 _Vane venait de débarquer._

 _Du coin de l'œil, aussi immobile que possible, il nota Vane le contourner en le menaçant toujours de sa branche taillée._

 _\- Donne-moi ta jolie petite récolte… sourit Vane d'un air foldingue en se penchant pour ramasser dans l'eau les coquillages que Kenway avait trouvés._

 _\- Kenway-san ! appela Mateo avec inquiétude depuis la plage._

 _\- ||Reste où tu es ! || lui cria Edward en fixant toujours Vane du coin de l'oeil._

 _D'un geste vif et un peu maladroit, Vane ramassa tous les coquillages avec une main et les serra tous conte sa poitrine, sans cesser de sourire._

 _\- Pauvre minable, soupira Kenway avec agacement. Cette île ne manque pas de nourriture si tu prends la peine d'en chercher._

 _\- Mais je cherche,_ larbin _! Et je viens de trouver ! annonça Vane en montrant vaguement les coquillages qu'il venait de voler._

« Depuis un moment ça me démange, mais là, je vais lui en foutre une » annonça clairement Ace, bloqué par la mémoire.

« Ajoute mon nom sur la liste » demanda Sabo.

 _Vane s'éloignait déjà en riant, menaçant toujours Kenway de son bâton. Ne sentant plus le bois contre lui, Edward se releva en se retournant pour voir Vane s'éloigner en marchand courbé._

 _\- Non ! N'essaie pas de me suivre, tu entends ! N'essaie pas de me retrouver !_

 _D'ici, on entendait Mateo grogner comme un animal sauvage._

« Aaah… donc cette tendance à grogner est une caractéristique Portgas… » nota Ace qui savait avoir le même tic.

\- _||Ne t'en occupe pas.|| insista de nouveau Edward auprès du gosse armé de sa noix de coco._

 _Vane prenait déjà le large en courant._

 _\- Tu es pitoyable_ , _commenta tristement Kenway en voyant son acolyte s'enfoncer dans la jungle environnante._

« Où et quand sommes-nous ? » demanda Sabo.

« _Isla Providencia, tout en bas de South Blue. Février 1219 »_ répondit Ritsu.

\- || _Reste ici, je vais essayer de raisonner avec lui. Fais attention.||_

 _Mateo hocha la tête avec hésitation et alla vers le semblant de camp qu'ils avaient construit pour ouvrir sa noix de coco._

 _Retrouvant une certaine liberté de mouvement, Ace fonça dans la jungle, dans l'idée d'apprendre le fond de sa pensée à Charles Vane. Il suivit un petit chemin de sable entre les ruines mayas et la forêt vierge, accompagné par le bruit d'un ruisseau à proximité et de quelques insectes. En tourna à un coude fait par le chemin, il perdit de vue les Caraïbes et le bruit des vagues, se plongeant totalement dans l'océan vert et feuillu._

 _Apparemment, Vane avait beaucoup d'avance, parce que le premier signe qu'il eut de lui, ce fut sa voix venant de loin, chantant une chanson pour boire :_

À la santé du roi, que puisse durer la paix !

À la fin des conflits, à la prospérité !

Buvons mon ami, car la vie est en nous !

Une fois la mort venue, on ne boit plus son soûl !

Et celui à qui la santé joue un sort !

Sombre parmi les morts,

Sombre parmi les morts,

Parmi les morts, il sombre, sombre, sombre parmi les morts !

Qu'il trouve sa place parmi les morts !

 _Ace sauta par-dessus un cours d'eau et continua de suivre le chemin, essayant de se rapprocher un maximum de Vane qui finit par le repérer._

 _Certainement à cause du jaguar noir, sorti de nulle part, qui avait sauté sur lui…_

 _\- Va danser avec le pêcheur, le morveux et ses poissons, Kenway !_

 _Ace finit par arriver dans une clairière pas du tout naturelle puisqu'elle faisait place à ce qui avait été une place centrale pour la ville d'une civilisation antique, vu la présence de ruines mayas en abondance._

 _\- Cette île est à moi !_

 _Ace leva la tête et finit par trouver Vane le défiant depuis le haut d'un promontoire de pierre d'où tombait une cascade plus ou moins artificielle._

 _\- Si tu viens me chercher, je te tue, charogne !_

« Joyeux » notifia Sabo.

 _Ace esquissa un maigre sourire alors qu'il cherchait déjà un moyen de rejoindre Vane._

 _\- Ce sont tes maudits rêves qui nous ont échoués ici, Kenway ! Que je sois damné si je te laisse encore prendre une décision à ma place !_

« Rassure-moi… j'ai pas fait de crise de narcolepsie quand ils ont eu cette discussion… » s'enquit Ace.

« Je me souviens de la discussion et c'est clairement Vane qui a décidé de se joindre à Kenway et qui a cherché à attaquer comme un idiot le négrier. » confirma Sabo.

« Donc, ça l'amuse juste de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Je suis bien content d'avoir Kenway et pas ce gars comme aïeul. »

\- _Tu ne veux pas discuter, Vane ? Tu vas t'accrocher à cette folie ? interrogea Kenway en criant pour se faire entendre, pendant qu'Ace cherchait un moyen d'accéder aux hauteurs en escaladant les ruines un peu au hasard._

 _-_ Folie _? Ah-ah ! En quoi un homme qui cherche à survivre est un fou ?_

 _\- J'te veux aucun mal, pauvre idiot ! Réglons ça entre gentlemen !_

 _Lentement, Ace se rapprochait du but, devant prendre des voies détournées pour parvenir à son but._

 _Et Vane n'aimait pas la parlotte ni la diplomatie (les deux frangins se demandaient si le fait qu'Edward cherche à parler était dû au fait que Vane eut été plus ou moins un ami/camarade ou s'il commençait à changer)._

 _\- Ah... Bon Dieu, toutes ces jacasseries me donnent mal au crâne. Va-t-en et laisse-moi vivre en paix !_

 _Ace sauta sur un morceau de ruine, passant à une dizaine de centimètres de l'eau coulant à gros flots depuis le haut de la falaise, et escalada le mur devant lui._

 _\- Je te laisserai en paix quand t'arrêteras de me prendre ce que je trouve à manger et à boire ! Contrairement à toi, j'essaye de nourrir un gamin !_

 _\- Rien à carrer du gosse ! Emiliano est_ mort _, et sa catin de frangine est dans le Shin Sekai ! C'est pas parce qu'il porte le nom de Portgas que je vais me plier à ses moindres désirs !_

 _Ace leva haut les sourcils._

« Les Portgas ont une sacrée réputation… » commenta Sabo.

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin !_

 _\- Je n'arrêterai que quand tu m'auras payé le prix du sang ! riposta Vane, têtu. C'est à cause de toi qu'on a chassé ces négriers ! Et c'est par ta faute que Rackham m'a pris mon navire !_

 _-_ Ton _navire ?!_ Ton équipage, _je veux bien, mais le_ Jackdaw _est_ mon navire _! Et je ne t'ai forcé à rien !_

 _Finalement, Ace parvint au sommet de la falaise et entendit au même instant un gros « plouf »._

 _\- VANE ! Vane, où es-tu ?! hurla Ace en se précipitant vers le meilleur point de vue possible._

 _Il trouva une ruine en bord de falaise sur laquelle il grimpa, juste à temps pour voir Vane suivre la rivière et retourner en courant dans la jungle, s'éloignant encore plus de la plage._

 _«_ Ce con a sauté, ok » réalisa Sabo.

« Eh ben je vais faire pareil. Tu y passeras un jour, Sab', au Saut de la Foi. »

« Même pas en rêve, je suis pas fou. »

 _Ace fit son parfait plongeon pour finir dans l'eau pourtant assez peu profonde au pied de la cascade et suivit le courant sur les traces de Vane, passant sous un arbre renversé au passage, et laissant rapidement le soleil pour la lumière plus froide et rare de la jungle._

 _Il échappa de peu aux mâchoires d'un crocodile affamé et sauta de branche en branche, puis de rocher en rocher, cherchant à retrouver Vane._

 _Le hasard le lui permit._

 _Il venait de pénétrer dans une nouvelle partie de la jungle, avec un terrain plus vaste et plus de traces de vie, quand les restes d'un mur avec ses bas-reliefs lui sauva la peau._

 _\- Je t'avais dit de pas me suivre !_

 _Pan !_

 _Kenway avait repris le dessus sur Ace et s'était jeté juste à temps derrière le mur._

 _Un coup d'œil depuis sa cachette lui permit de voir que Vane était assis sur un arbre renversé un peu plus loin qui permettait de traverser un bras assez violent de rivière, une cascade dans son dos. Le brun avait un pistolet entre les mains, un fusil à proximité et plein de barils de poudre avec lui._

 _\- Vane ! Tu perds la tête, mon vieux ! lui cria Kenway._

 _\- C'est qu'une juste compensation, moi j'ai trouvé des mousquets et des grenades ! annonça Vane en se mettant debout sur le tronc d'arbre pour recharger son mousquet._

 _\- Écoute-moi, Vane ! On pourrait chasser avec ces armes ! tenta de raisonner Kenway en s'avançant lentement hors de sa cachette avec la posture la plus pacifique qui soit !_

 _\- Ahah ! Excellente idée !_

 _Et il ouvrit de nouveau le feu, forçant Kenway à retourner à couvert._

 _C'est à cet instant qu'Ace retrouva le contrôle et il le fit comprendre à son frère avec un léger 'coucou' de la main._

« Ok, depuis le temps, on sait comment fonctionne ces armes. On a assez de temps entre chaque salve pour trouver un meilleur point pour nous rapprocher de lui » encouragea Sabo.

« Yep. On va attendre un nouveau tir, et je cours. » approuva Ace.

 _Le prochain tir fut celui d'une grenade qui explosa à deux pas de la cachette d'Hiken._

 _A peine eut-elle touchée le sol qu'Ace fonça pour s'en éloigner et se rapprocher de Vane, laissant la charge exploser loin derrière lui._

 _Il se jeta derrière un nouveau mur et pencha la tête de derrière sa cachette pour trouver sa prochaine destination, la rentrant au dernier moment pour ne pas se faire avoir._

 _Une fois que la balle de mousquet eut ricoché contre la pierre pour tomber à l'eau dans laquelle il pataugeait à présent, Kenway se rapprocha de plus en plus de Vane, restant toujours hors de sa portée grâce aux ruines, cherchant un moyen de l'atteindre._

« A gauche, la rive de pierre peut être escaladée et c'est de là qu'est tombé l'arbre à l'origine » notifia Sabo qui via la troisième personne diffusée sur l'écran de l'Animus, avait un autre point de vue.

 _Ace regarda la zone que lui avait désignée son frère et fonça hors de sa cachette, ignorant une balle qui perça l'eau à l'endroit où il s'était tenu un instant auparavant. Il trouva un petit chemin en pente qu'il escalada, son rythme augmentant dès qu'il quitta l'eau._

 _Vane ne l'avait pas attendu, il prenait déjà la fuite._

« Ohoh » fit Ace en voyant ce qu'il restait sur le tronc d'arbre qui était son unique moyen de traverser pour rejoindre l'autre rive, hors d'atteinte depuis le sol, et surtout Vane.

 _Serrant les dents, Ace fila le plus vite possible, priant de toutes ses forces, son regard faisant un aller et retour entre Vane qui venait d'atteindre l'autre rive à une dizaine de mètres de là et les tonneaux de poudre qui avaient été abandonnés sur le tronc._

 _Par chance, quand Vane tira dessus, les faisant sauter, l'arbre se contenta de se casser en deux, ses deux morceaux toujours connectés à une rive. L'eau éteignit immédiatement les débuts de feu et Ace continua sa route sous le rire et les moqueries d'un Vane en fuite._

 _Une fois sur l'autre rive, il reprit sa course, toujours accompagné des accusations de l'autre :_

 _\- C'est toi et tes stupides contes de fées qui nous ont mis dans ce pétrin, Kenway ! Que je sois maudit si je te laisse me convaincre !_

 _\- Si tu continues, je vais devoir te tuer, Vane ! avertit Kenway._

« Il est sympa, il l'avertit. Duncan n'a pas eu autant de chance » nota narquoisement Ace.

 _\- Eh bien, essaie, vermine ! Je t'attends !_

 _Ace venait d'arriver dans une autre zone qui avait connu la main de l'homme, avec cette fois des échafaudages et des plateformes autour des immenses arbres, avec des branchages blanchis par le temps._

« Ne passe pas par en haut, il y a de la poudre, ça pue le piège. » avertit Sabo.

« Merci frérot. »

* * *

 _Après avoir galéré à trouver un chemin détourné où il ne serait pas victime des tonneaux de poudre laissés sur son passage pour le faire sauter, Ace débarqua dans la zone avec une sorte de temple ou du moins, un bâtiment vachement important n'étant pas une pyramide._

 _Vane était au sommet, avec plusieurs fusils et beaucoup de poudre._

 _\- Un seul de nous quittera cette île vivant, Edward ! Parce que je refuse de naviguer dans un monde pourri par ta sale trogne !_

« Charmant » dirent les deux frères avec une parfaite synchronisation qui les fit rire tous les deux.

« Oh, Mélanie-san ! Comment allez-vous ?! » salua brusquement Sabo.

 _Ace décida de se la boucler et se concentra sur la mission d'esquiver les balles pour rejoindre Vane et lui apprendre sa façon de penser, sans prêter attention aux fragments de conversation qu'il percevait entre Sabo et Mélanie._

 _Du mieux qu'il put, il slaloma dans les ruines pour rejoindre le bâtiment central, forçant Vane à se pencher pour mieux le viser, mais malgré l'eau qui ruisselait tout autour, Ace avait déjà trouvé refuge sur un côté du bâtiment._

 _Aussi discrètement que possible, il chercha un moyen de l'escalader, pendant que Vane le cherchait, et parvint jusqu'à son sommet._

 _Tout tout tout en haut._

 _Dans le parfait angle pour faire un assassinat aérien, Ace ne sortit pas ses lames secrètes. Juste armé de ses poings, il se laissa tomber sur le fou dangereux sous lui, le renversant avec son élan, pendant qu'il entendait Sabo discuter avec Mélanie._

* * *

 _Ace dut rendre le contrôle à son aïeul quand celui-ci se mit à tabasser Vane, faisant jaillir du sang du nez et de la bouche de l'homme._

 _\- T'es qu'un sale gibier de potence, Vane !_

 _Et il le lâcha, laissant le barge rouler un peu plus loin, bien blessé, se tenant les côtes là où quelques coups avaient dû s'égarer._

 _Ce ne fut pourtant pas assez pour clouer le bec du brun :_

 _\- M-mauviette… T'es incapable… de faire ce qu'il faut pour aller jusqu'au bout !_

 _\- Foutu pirate. Voilà ma récompense pour avoir cru à la bonté des hommes ? Pour avoir pensé que le pire des rats de cale pouvait se mettre à réfléchir, au moins une fois dans sa vie ?_

 _Ace ne pouvait que lui donner raison._

 _Il s'était fait avoir sur le cas de Vane._

 _Il lui avait laissé une chance, le laissant refaire un semblant de communauté de pirates à Great Inagua, l'île qu'il avait plus ou moins pris pour lui._

 _Il l'avait laissé le suivre dans sa quête pour l'Observatoire._

 _Edward n'y était pour rien si Rackam avait organisé une mutinerie dans le dos de Vane. Et pour toute récompense, il perdrait ses hommes et son navire. Son second et meilleur ami avait des chances d'être vendu en esclave, et il devait lutter pour se trouver à manger pour lui et un gamin de même pas dix ans, en supportant la folie naissante de Vane._

 _Cela fit réfléchir Kenway. Et dans le mauvais sens._

 _\- Peut-être... qu'Hornigold avait raison... songea-t-il à voix haute en faisant les cent pas autour de Vane à terre. Peut-être que le monde a vraiment besoin d'hommes d'ambition pour empêcher les gens comme toi de nous conduire au chaos._

 _Cela fit marrer Vane :_

 _\- Ou peut-être… que t'as pas assez de cran pour vivre sans regrets…Ahahah !_

 _Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une claque chez Ace._

 _S'il n'était pas sous le contrôle de la mémoire de son aïeul, il aurait tué sur place Vane._

 _Ces mots avaient été son leitmotiv depuis qu'il était gosse. Les voir ainsi utilisés dans la bouche d'un homme aussi immonde que Vane, c'était craché sur ce qui lui avait permis de survivre aussi longtemps. Se moquer de la façon qu'il avait trouvée en premier lieu d'apprécier son monde._

 _\- Inutile de m'attendre aux portes de l'enfer, Charles. Je compte pas t'y rejoindre, lui dit calmement Kenway._

 _Et il abandonna Vane à son sort pour retrouver la plage où il avait laissé le petit Mateo._

« Elle est partie » annonça Sabo.

 _Ace ne répondit pas, toujours fulminant._

« Ace ? _»_

« Je n'ai pas envie de décharger sur toi ma colère, donc, boucle-là, s'il te plaît » avertit Ace avec une voix tremblante de colère.

Sabo eut la bonne idée de ne rien dire.

 _Kenway rejoignit rapidement la plage pour voir Mateo sauter en agitant les bras sur des rochers le plaçant en hauteur._

 _\- ¡Edwardo, señor! ¡Un barco! montra joyeusement le garçonnet avec un grand sourire._

 _Ritsu prit le contrôle en avance rapide._

* * *

 _« Great Inagua, Mai 1219 » annonça finalement l'AI alors que la taverne de la crique pirate se formait autour d'Ace qui était assis dans l'ombre avec Adéwalé et Marco, de nouveau avec son équipement._

 _Kidd venait vers eux, passant à proximité de Rackam avachi sur un banc pas loin, les mains liées dans le dos. Kidd avait dans ses mains deux bols de chips et le petit Mateo la suivait comme son ombre, un autre bol entre les mains qu'il posa sur la table, avant de se mettre sur le tabouret que lui tira Marco à la table._

 _\- … voler un beau schooner tout seul comme ça ? Quel démon, ce Vane, racontait Adéwalé pendant que Kidd prenait place avec les chips._

 _\- Et vous avez pas eu peur de reprendre mon brick à ce parasite. Encore une fois, je vous remercie, remercia Kenway en levant sa bouteille pour remercier le trio formé par Marco, Adéwalé et Mary._

 _A la mention de parasite, Adéwalé avait jeté un regard assassin à Rackam qu'ils avaient laissé en plein soleil, avant de revenir à la table et de saluer son capitaine avec sa propre boisson._

 _\- Je suis un Phénix, je pouvais pas laissé un oiseau entre de si mauvaises mains, même s'il s'agit juste du nom que t'as donné à un brick, yoi, sourit Marco. Et franchement, Rackam ne sait rien faire tout seul. Je me demande encore parfois s'il sait comment faire le… hum…_

 _Marco jeta un œil au gosse qui lui rendit un regard innocent._

 _\- T'embête pas, il parle pas un mot anglais, sourit narquoisement Kenway._

 _\- Il n'a pas fallu plus de deux mois à ce chien galeux pour revenir à Nassau la queue entre les pattes ! se moqua Kidd. Il a choisi le pardon séance tenante !_

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai eu le choix ? Ce Rogers s'acharne sur moi depuis le début ! se défendit Rackam en se redressant pour se pencher vers Kidd._

 _Marco étant sur le chemin, il fut vite renvoyé contre la table à laquelle il était adossé à la base d'un bon coup de pied._

 _\- Ravale ta langue, Rackham, siffla Adéwalé._

 _\- Il a raison. Un couard comme toi ferait mieux de se la boucler. Rogers s'acharne aussi sur moi, avec ses potes, dans le genre de Torres. Est-ce que tu m'entends me plaindre, yoi ? grinça Marco._

 _Adéwalé prit la sage décision d'embarquer Rackam un peu plus loin. Kenway ne chercha pas à lui demander ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir._

 _\- Et maintenant ? Toujours en quête de ta satanée fortune ? s'enquit Kidd en prenant de quoi grignoter._

 _\- Aye, confirma Edward. Et je me rapproche. Le Sage fait voile depuis Kingston. Sur son navire, le_ Princess _._

 _\- C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, yoi, pointa Marco._

 _\- Si seulement ton ambition était mieux dirigée, Kenway, soupira Kidd. Trouve le Sage avec NOUS._

 _\- Ou avec moi, proposa Marco avec un sourire carnassier. J'aurai bien besoin de toi pour l'approcher sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit, et ainsi, détruire un Observatoire, yoi._

 _\- Je garde ton offre en tête, Marco. Par contre, je n'ai aucun penchant pour toi et ta mystique..._ Mary, _dit Kenway en se levant, intrigué par le navire qui venait d'entrer dans son port. Je veux goûter à la belle vie. La vie facile._

 _Mary se leva avec Marco, et croisa les bras._

 _\- Les gens honnêtes refusent la vie facile, Edward. C'est en rêvant à une telle existence qu'on se fait le plus mal._

 _Elle alla rejoindre Adéwalé sur le ponton qui tenait Rackam par la peau du cou._

 _\- Allez, Rackham. Fais tes adieux à cet endroit, dit-elle en le prenant par le coude pour l'entraîner avec elle._

 _Ils rejoignaient le schonner de Kidd quand le nouveau navire, une majestueuse frégate de bois sombre, jeta l'ancre dans le port._

 _Une femme sauta du pont avec agilité et marcha vers la taverne, sa tête masquée par un immense sombrero de paille._

 _Elle ne donnait pas envie qu'on se frotte à elle avec les ceintures de munitions qu'elle avait autour du torse, se croisant sur son corset qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et son magnifique 'pigeonnier'. Les couteaux luisant accrochés autour de ses longues jambes dans son pantalon de toile noire n'étaient pas non plus très avenants._

 _Pourtant, elle tira de la joie du petit Mateo qui se leva de sa place et se précipita vers l'inconnue en hurlant 'Tia'._

 _La femme s'accroupit pour recevoir l'enfant dans ses bras et se redressa, le hissant en l'air pour le serrer contre elle._

 _\- Portgas D. Anne, reconnut Marco avec un sourire de coin._ _¿Qué tal, hija mía? (comment ça va ma fille ?)_

 _\- Enhorabuena que nos eres mi padre, que no quisiera tener t_ _ú_ _idiota cara de pájaro. (Heureusement que tu n'es pas mon père, je ne voudrais pas avoir ton idiote gueule d'oiseau)._

 _Cette simple et stupide taquinerie (vu le sourire de la métisse sous son chapeau et le rire de Marco, ce ne pouvait qu'en être une), parvint à faire quitter à Ace sa colère._

 _La femme rejoignit les trois hommes en faisant tomber son chapeau dans son dos, dévoilant son étrange longue queue de cheval, partant d'un blond doré sur le haut du crâne et les racines, et finissant en noir d'ébène aux pointes, passant par toutes les nuances de brun et châtain entre les deux. Elle avait un regard gris clair taquin, de charmantes fossettes en plus de partager avec Ace la même cicatrice sur l'œil gauche._

 _\- Messieurs, mon neveu vient de me dire qu'il vous devait la vie… je vous en remercie, fit la femme dans un très bon anglais, si ce n'est avec un accent légèrement chantant._

« Whouawe… ça c'est une femme » souffla Sabo.

« Et j'ai une bombe pareille dans ma généalogie ? Si Maco dit avoir couché avec elle, ou en avoir l'intention, je l'égorge » commenta Ace tout aussi abasourdi.

\- _C'est rien, on pouvait pas laisser un gosse de même pas dix ans comme ça, marmonna Kenway avec un air embarrassé._

 _Mateo, dans les bras de la femme, raconta quelque chose dans un rapide espagnol qui fit porter le regard de Anne sur Edward._

 _\- Peut-être, mais vous l'avez protégé, c'est un fait. L'amitié de ma famille vous est acquise, señor…_

 _\- Kenway. Kenway Edward, présenta Marco. Lui, c'est Adéwalé, son quartier-Maître._

 _Adéwalé hocha la tête, avant de bénir sa peau sombre quand il sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous le '_ _que guapo tío' de la femme._

 _Toujours souriante, Anne se tourna vers Marco._

 _\- Dis-moi, vieillard… je dois botter le cul d'un vilain garçon qui m'a posé un lapin, tu sais où il se cache ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un a eu l'idée_ stupide _de poser un lapin à la sorcière sadique que tu es, yoi ? Je donne pas cher de sa peau… s'étrangla le Phénix. Il s'agit de qui, yoi ? Si c'est Hornigold, je te le livrerai avec_ joie.

 _\- Hornigold ?_ _Ano kusoyarro…?_

 _\- Tía, que significa…_

 _\- Nada, coupa Anne à la demande d'explication du gosse._

 _\- La réponse semble être_ non _, rigola Adéwalé. Vous cherchez qui, Portgas-san ?_

 _\- Portgas-san, c'était mon frangin Emiliano. Appelez-moi Anne ou Hiken._

« WHAT ! » s'étranglèrent les deux frères. _**(Et la bêta !)**_

 _Hiken ? Donc, le mera mera no mi était déjà connu dans le rang des Portgas ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que le feu lui avait semblé si naturel quand il l'avait utilisé pour la première fois, à Ace ?_

\- _Quant à la personne que je cherche, il s'agit de ce cher Edward Thatch. Il m'a demandé de redescendre du Shin Sekai, parce qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important avant de prendre sa retraite. Certes, je descendais déjà pour prendre la place d'Emiliano à Baterilla, mais il m'a fait faire un détour pour rien, pour le coup._

 _Le nom de Thatch avait fait s'envoler la bonne humeur des pirates. Kenway porta une main à ses yeux, ne réalisant pas qu'il devait s'y coller._

 _\- Thatch… oh merde… souffla Adéwalé._

 _\- Il est mort, dit doucement Kenway._

 _Anne se figea comme si on l'avait giflée et fixa Kenway._

 _\- J'étais avec lui quand c'est arrivé. Il s'est battu comme un démon, et il est mort en tant que tel. Maynard a fait accroché sa tête à l'un de ses mâts et le corps de Thatch a fait trois fois le tour du navire, sans sa tête, à la nage, avant de couler._

 _\- Tu te fous de moi, yoi… s'étrangla Marco._

« J'ai rien vu de tel, hier soir » nota Sabo _._

 _\- Je suis sérieux, assura Kenway. Je peux aussi vous dire que ses dernières pensées étaient pour vous, Anne-san. Il avait dans l'idée de vous demander en mariage. Il vous aimait._

 _\- So ka._

 _Anne remonta son sombrero pour cacher son visage, ignorant son neveu qui lui demandait pourquoi elle pleurait._

 _\- Si vous passez par Baterilla, vous y serez accueilli comme un ami. Je dois partir, ma fille et mon pays m'attendent. Merci du message._

 _Et elle se détourna avec une démarche raide, ses épaules tremblant légèrement._

 _Ace soupira et se désynchronisa._

 _C'était beaucoup pour une seule journée._

* * *

 **A/N : pour information, le Kilo est un pavillon utilisé dans le Code International des signaux maritimes. Il est composé de deux bandes verticales : jaune à gauche, bleu à droite. Sa signification est : je désire communiquer ou je vous invite à transmettre. Donc, ici, il faut comprendre qu'Ace suggérait que Kenway ait levé ce pavillon pour signaler qu'ils ne cherchaient pas le combat, juste à discuter.**


	21. La confiance, ça se mérite

**Bonsoir à tous ! Petit chapitre pour vous !**

 **Merci déjà à tout les commentaires. Donc, oui, le Mera mera no mi, c'est une affaire de famille :D et tout était calculé. Même les moindres mots de la dernière phrase d'Ann (vous serez à moitié surpris de la révélation qu'elle entraînera). Le Chibi-Ace n'était pas dans le jeu. Je cherchais un point de liaison pour la lignée Portgas et Kenway, ce qui implique un fils avec le D. et une fille avec le sang d'Assassin. La fille existe déjà, manquait que le fils.**

 **En bref, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on avance dans la quête de l'Observatoire mais aussi dans l'intrigue de One Piece.**

 **Ma bêta m'a posé la question, mais comme elle doit passer par le cerveau de d'autres personnes, je donne la réponse ici : Woodes Rogers (ou Rogers Woodes si je le mets dans le même ordre) et Gol D. Roger n'ont en commun que le fait qu'ils ait navigué. Rien de plus, rien de moins.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse une bonne lecture et à bientôt**

 **P.S. petit chapitre pour War Mage en correction :)**

* * *

Sabo se retint de mettre un coup emplis de Haki dans son réveil, mais l'objet qui venait de lui briser son sommeil valdingua tout de même à l'autre bout de la pièce, devenant enfin muet.

Il se frotta les yeux, chassant le sommeil et ouvrit enfin les paupières.

Une forme se tenait près de son lit.

Une forme familière.

Sa vision encore floutée par le sommeil lui faisait voir une grosse tâche vert sombre et du noir, mais rien de plus.

Le temps de battre les paupières, et l'apparition n'était plus là.

« Je dois être encore endormi » songea le Révolutionnaire.

Il soupira et se leva enfin. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, Ace serait dans l'Animus sans lui pour le surveiller.

Comme si c'était un complot, son denden intraçable sonna.

Titubant au travers son studio, il parvint jusqu'à ses affaires de la veille et fouilla ses poches à la recherche du bébé escargophone.

\- Sabo à l'appareil… bailla le blondinet.

« Sabo-kun » salua une voix masculine.

Cela eut le don de réveiller totalement le jeune homme.

* * *

Ace tendit un café à son frère quand celui-ci arriva enfin, et fronça des sourcils en voyant son air orageux. Le Révolutionnaire lui dit bonjour du bout des lèvres et accepta l'expresso, l'avalant cul-sec, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil de l'Animus et de se mettre le casque sur le crâne, plongeant dans la simulation.

Hiken resta assez abasourdi par le comportement de son frère et regarda Bob qui était un peu plus loin et avait tout vu. L'Erudito eu une mimique disant qu'il était aussi perplexe que le pirate, avant de se mettre lui-même à son boulot. Avec un soupir, Ace s'assit dans le second siège, son bloc-notes en main et se concentra sur l'écran où Kenway venait tout juste d'apparaître.

* * *

 _Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille et leur rencontre avec cette femme, cette Anne, cette Portgas. Toujours le même endroit, toujours la même journée._

 _Sabo soupira profondément en se mettant en marche, devinant qu'il devait prendre le large._

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? » s'enquit Ace.

« Dragon m'a appelé ce matin. Koala doit arriver dans l'après-midi à Abstergo avec une excuse pour ne pas faire sauter ma couverture. Je dois assister à la prochaine réunion et lui fournir un rapport digne de ce nom qui justifierait que je reste encore ici. Et comme tu n'es pas encore prêt à être jeté aux fauves, je préfère pas dire au milieu de la réunion "Ah, au passage, si je tiens absolument à rester là-bas, c'est parce que j'ai retrouvé mon grand-frère, vous savez, Hiken no Ace". » grommela mentalement Sabo en grimpant sur le _Jackdaw._

 _Il prit la barre, et attendit qu'Adéwalé en ait fini avec Rackam qu'il avait laissé à Marco et Kidd pour donner les ordres et lever l'ancre._

« Je vois le merdier… bon ben, reste plus qu'à réfléchir à une bonne excuse pour ce fichu lézard. Bonjour Ritsu, au passage.»

« _Bonjour les garçons. Vous souhaitez que je passe en avance rapide ? »_

 _«_ S'il te plaît » soupira le Révolutionnaire.

 _Il avait les nerfs en compote et n'avait franchement pas la tête de se taper la navigation._

 _Ritsu entra donc en action et les images s'accélérèrent, alors que Sabo s'appuyait contre la barre, la tête dans les mains, pendant que le monde défilait à toute vitesse autour de lui._

 _Rapidement, tout s'apaisa et le paysage de Kingston se forma à la place de la crique de Kenway. Avec un profond soupir, Sabo sauta à terre, notant vaguement l'absence d'Adéwalé et marcha dans la ville, suivant les petites flèches que lui fit apparaître Ritsu._

 _Ace garda le silence tout du long. Lui-même, quand il était dans ce genre d'humeur, préférait être laissé tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à son frère ? A part lui conseiller d'envoyer Dragon se faire voir ? D'un côté, il était content qu'il s'en aille, ça lui soulagerait la conscience, de le savoir loin de cette machine infernale… de l'autre, il aurait voulu qu'il reste plus. Plus d'une dizaine d'années d'absence, de séparation et ils n'avaient même pas l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu, trop occupés à jouer contre le temps pour pouvoir retrouver sa liberté avant le départ de Luffy._

 _Sabo marcha dans la poussière entre les esclaves et les jolies maisons blanches entrecoupées de petits jardins, pour arriver enfin jusqu'à une sorte d'échoppe devant laquelle Adéwalé attendait avec haine et agitation, devant un homme appuyé nonchalamment contre un pilier. Un homme blanc bien fringué qui regardait le second du_ Jackdaw _d'un air supérieur._

 _\- Qu'as-tu appris, Adé ? s'enquit Edward en arrivant au niveau de son Quartier-Maître._

 _\- Ce profiteur travaille pour la compagnie royale d'Afrique . Répète-lui ce que tu m'as dit ! grinça le grand noir en montrant de la main le gars appuyé à la colonne du porche de sa boutique._

 _Le "profiteur" roula des yeux dans ses orbites et regarda Edward pour lui répéter ce qu'il avait dit à l'autre, gardant toujours les bras croisés dans une attitude supérieure._

 _\- Ça doit faire au moins huit semaines que j'ai pas vu le_ Princess _. À mon avis, il devrait rentrer d'ici peu._

 _\- Quoi d'autre ? insista Adé._

 _\- J'ai cru que ce bougre était avec les hommes qui m'ont posé plein de questions sur le_ Princess _ce matin, ou le gosse d'hier, et je lui ai dit que..._

 _\- De qui tu parles ? coupa Kenway avec un mauvais pressentiment._

« Le gosse, ce ne peut être que Marco » nota Ace.

 _Sabo se contenta d'un vague « hm » pour réponse._

 _\- Le gosse a une tête d'ananas et un peu trop d'armes à mon goût. Et une langue trop fourchue, aussi. Pas revu depuis, il m'a posé les questions dans la soirée. Quant aux deux autres, c'était un marin arrogant habillé de guenilles, et il était avec un riche avec une balafre juste là._

 _Et il montra sa joue._

« C'est Rogers qui a une balafre à cet endroit » remarqua Ace.

« Donc, non seulement ce Sage a eu Marco à ses trousses, mais en plus de ça, les Templiers, avec Woodes Rogers sont derrière lui. Je me demande qui était le "marin arrogant". » marmonna Sabo.

 _\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont allés ? s'enquit Edward._

 _\- Le gamin est parti, je pense qu'il devait être sur un des navires de passage qui a levé l'ancre tôt ce matin. Quant aux deux autres, Ils se sont installés près d'ici, je crois._

 _Edward hocha la tête en remerciement pour les infos et se détourna. Il s'éloignait à peine qu'Adéwalé l'attrapa par un bras et lui murmura d'un air sérieux :_

 _\- J'en ai vraiment assez de ta chasse aux fantômes, Edward. Et l'équipage aussi._

 _\- Te décourage pas, mon ami. On touche au but, lui dit Edward._

 _Adéwalé soupira, secoua la tête et s'éloigna._

« Si tu perds ton équipage, tu l'auras bien cherché. Après tout, tu auras loupé les signes » soupira Ace.

« Il est aussi borné que toi, c'est dans les gènes, on ne peut pas le nier » déconna Sabo.

 _Il se doutait parfaitement qu'Ace devait lui faire le regard le plus noir de son répertoire en vengeance, mais Hiken ne releva pas le commentaire plus que ça. Sabo se détournait de ses affaires avec la Révolution lentement, autant ne pas provoquer de dispute pour une connerie et le faire replonger dans sa morosité._

 _Sabo arpenta les rues, à la recherche d'un indice, avant que Ritsu ne fasse apparaître plus loin une grosse flèche pour lui dire où se rendre. Ainsi, le Révolutionnaire se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il détestait depuis qu'il les avait découverts avec cette simulation : une plantation, au milieu d'esclaves._

 _La zone était très bien gardée, se rapprocher n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais il y parvint, louvoyant entre les gardes et les cloches d'alarme. Il trouva enfin ses cibles._

 _En effet, Woodes Rogers était là, et le marin arrogant en guenilles n'était autre que… Hornigold. Cela fit renifler narquoisement Ace._

« Pourquoi tu te marres ? » s'enquit Sabo alors que son frère essayait de juguler un début de rire.

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit Thatch…"La prudence ne vaut rien sans charisme. Quand on passe pour un crétin, seul les crétins obéissent." Et tout ce qu'il arrive à montrer, c'est de l'arrogance, pas du charisme… sinon, il aurait laissé une autre impression au gars de tout à l'heure. »

 _Sabo garda le silence un instant, se rapprochant un peu plus des deux Templiers, avant de lui donner raison._

 _Le duo marcha le long d'un chemin tout en discutant, avec l'intention de sortir de la plantation de canne à sucre._

 _\- Avez-vous alerté les hommes ? Nous manquons de temps, pointa Rogers._

 _Sabo se hissa dans la fourche d'un arbre, se cachant dans les feuilles et les regarda passer devant lui._

 _\- Oui, répondit Hornigold, deux hommes nous attendront aux carrefours._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, à quoi doivent servir les échantillons de sang que nous récupérons ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, monsieur ?_

 _Les « monsieur » et la façon dont parlait Hornigold laissait presque paraître qu'il se traînait au pied de Rogers. C'était assez révulsant. Sabo sauta de son perchoir pour se cacher contre un abri pour les outils des esclaves et regarda discrètement les deux hommes s'éloignant._

 _\- Si l'on veut que l'Observatoire puisse... espionner le roi George, nous avons pour cela besoin d'une goutte de sang royal. Autrement dit, un échantillon du sang d'un homme nous permet de connaître ses activités, expliqua Rogers._

« Abstergo a un nombre affolant d'hôpitaux sous le coude, ils peuvent obtenir tout le sang qu'ils veulent… et avec cet Observatoire, c'est le monde entier qu'ils peuvent surveiller… » souffla Sabo, abasourdi.

« D'où le pourquoi Marco veut le détruire. » comprit Ace.

\- _Cela signifie-t-il que Torres a l'intention de m'espionner ? Parce que je viens de lui donner de mon sang ! s'indigna Hornigold._

 _Rogers le rassura rapidement :_

 _\- Moi aussi, capitaine Hornigold. Ainsi que tous les Templiers. Voyez cela comme une sorte... d'assurance._

 _\- Une marque de confiance, comprit le marin alors qu'ils rejoignaient les rues._

 _\- Ne craignez rien. Torres a fait convoyer les fioles contenant notre sang vers une cachette, à Rio de Janeiro, en East Blue. Nous ne serons pas les premiers sujets de l'Observatoire, mon cher._

 _Hornigold était totalement apaisé à présent_

 _\- Entendu, Rogers. C'est un prix bien modeste pour tout ce que m'ont apporté les Templiers._

« Les Templiers sont des charmeurs, des manipulateurs, des loups sous la toison de brebis. » grinça Ace alors que Rogers répondait par « _Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »_

 _\- Gouverneur, lorsque vous traquiez les pirates à Madagascar, quelles ont été vos méthodes les plus efficaces ? s'enquit Hornigold alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans les rues en direction de la côte._

 _\- Je pense que c'est mon charisme qui a eu raison d'eux. La violence et la menace ne demeurent qu'un ultime recours... À Madagascar, j'ai offert à ces pirates un choix des plus simples : rentrer en Angleterre libres, pardonnés et sans le sou, ou mourir pendus au bout d'une corde._

« Et du charisme, t'en a pas beaucoup ! » se moqua Ace.

 _Sabo leva les yeux au ciel d'un air presque exaspéré, un petit sourire jouant néanmoins sur le coin de ses lèvres._

 _\- Comme vous l'avez fait à Nassau, nota Hornigold._

 _\- Précisément. Dommage que ce cher commodore Chamberlaine n'ait pu être témoin de ce prodigieux succès._

 _Arrêté au beau milieu d'un carrefour, Rogers s'autorisa un petit rire._

« Chamberlaine avait le mérite d'être franc » grommela Ace.

 _\- Une telle jubilation ne vous ressemble pas, commenta avec inquiétude Hornigold._

 _C'était à la limite du rire typique du méchant de service._

 _\- Autorisez-moi cet excès passager, voulez-vous ? se contenta de répondre Rogers._

 _Et ils reprirent leur route, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout des expériences dans la traque des pirates de Rogers à la demande de Hornigold._

 _Sabo dut contourner plusieurs zones gardées (il comprenait à présent les « deux hommes aux carrefours »), avant d'arriver dans une zone d'entrepôts. Il se faufila entre deux planches branlantes de la palissade, se jeta dans les buissons juste derrière… et manqua de faire, avec Ace, un arrêt cardiaque._

 _\- Grand Maître, bienvenue ! salua Rogers._

 _Torres était dans la place, les attendant visiblement._

 _\- Buenas Tardes. Qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda Torres, les mains dans le dos, faisant face avec son garde du corps aux deux autres hommes._

 _-_ Le Princess _est tombé aux mains de pirates il y a six semaines. Et d'après nos informations, le Sage Roberts était encore à son bord. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur la piste, il y a de fortes chances que Fushisho ait les mêmes informations._

 _\- Très bien. Nous touchons au but, et si nous avons Fushisho en plus, ça arrangera encore plus nos affaires. Quelles mesures avons-nous prises afin d'arracher le_ Princess _à ces pirates ?_

 _Ils se mirent à faire lentement le tour de la propriété. Choisissant le pari risqué de l'extérieur, Sabo sortit de sa cachette et fit le tour, restant au loin de la palissade et de ses hommes, mais gardant l'oreille sur la conversation :_

 _\- Le capitaine Hornigold a dépêché ses meilleurs hommes pour s'emparer du Sage._

 _\- Mmh... Et où se trouve le Sage en ce moment ? Le savons-nous ? s'enquit l'espagnol._

 _\- En Afrique, votre excellence._

 _\- En Afrique... Dios mio, les vents qui y mènent ne sont guère favorables, c'est la Grand Line, après tout. Et si Fushisho y est, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on puisse mettre la main sur lui ; sauf s'il fait un excès d'orgueil. On joue sur son terrain, après tout.  
_

 _\- C'est exact, Grand Maître. J'aurais dû m'y rendre moi-même. Un de mes navires négriers aurait pu effectuer cette traversée à bonne allure._

 _Hornigold écoutait peut-être sans rien dire, l'œil à l'affut, mais Sabo parvint à se glisser de nouveau dans l'enceinte et tuer deux vigies qui lui bloquaient l'accès à l'entrepôt dans lequel les Templiers étaient entrés._

 _\- Un navire négrier ? gronda Torres. Capitaine, je vous avais demandé de cesser ces maudites pratiques au plus tôt._

 _\- Je peine à voir la différence entre asservir certains hommes et les asservir tous. Notre but n'est-il pas de diriger le cours de la civilisation ? pointa aigrement Rogers._

 _Les paroles de Torres firent monter la bile dans la gorge des deux frères :_

 _\- Un corps asservi incite l'esprit à la révolte. Mais asservissez l'esprit et le corps suivra naturellement. Sans le moindre heurt._

 _\- Voilà qui est bien dit, Grand Maître, s'inclina Rogers._

 _\- Euh, rappelez-moi... Où cherchons-nous en Afrique ?_

 _\- À Príncipe, monsieur. Une petite île, lui dit Hornigold._

 _\- Nous avons envoyé deux de nos meilleurs hommes. Burgess et Cockram. Des corsaires forts compétents munis de navires rapides, renchérit Rogers._

 _Sabo nota avec une certaine inquiétude que si Rogers entraînait Torres sur le quai où débouchait l'entrepôt, Hornigold alla de l'autre côté, regardant du côté où le blond savait que le_ Jackdaw _était accosté._

« Il a déjà vu le navire de près ? » s'enquit Sabo qui n'aimait pas le silence de l'ancien pirate.

« Il s'est permis de monter à son bord pour faire une leçon d'abordage à Kenway » lui dit Ace.

 _Et comme pour donner raison à l'inquiétude de Sabo, Hornigold s'exclama bruyamment :_

 _\- Edward Kenway ! Imagine ma surprise en voyant ton_ Jackdaw _amarré au port !_

 _L'homme tourna sur lui-même, cherchant apparemment une trace de son ancien camarade. Le comportement d'Hornigold alerta néanmoins les deux autres, qui finirent par s'en aller, pas plus intéressés._

 _\- As-tu appris tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Vas-tu tenter de soustraire ce pauvre Sage à notre emprise ? Le livrer peut-être à Marco qui ne veut que sa mort !? Il te paye combien pour cette mission ?!_

 _Sabo perdit le contrôle de la mémoire et profitant du fait que Hornigold continuait de le haranguer, en lui tournant cette fois le dos, Kenway descendit de sa cachette et s'avança à découvert dans l'entrepôt pour interpeller son ancien ami :_

 _\- La peste soit sur toi, traître ! Tu nous as vendus sans remords !_

 _Hornigold se tourna vers lui avec trois soldats haut gradés et lui rétorqua :_

 _\- Parce que j'ai trouvé une meilleure voie. Les Templiers connaissent l'ordre. La discipline. La stabilité. Mais ces qualités n'ont jamais figuré à ton registre. Adieu, vieil ami ! Tu as été un soldat, jadis ! Quand tu te battais pour une véritable cause. Pour un but qui dépasse ta personne !_

 _Il recula sur le quai, laissant les soldats anglais envahir les lieux._

 _Dès que Sabo retrouva le contrôle, il se mit en garde, laissant les soldats se rapprocher progressivement… avant de jeter une bombe fumigène qui explosa à ses pieds, aveuglant tout le monde. Il fonça ainsi hors de l'entrepôt._

 _Les Templiers étaient hors de vue. Soit ils avaient été rapides, soit l'Animus avait pris en compte que quand Kenway avait vécu ça, il avait certainement perdu assez de temps dedans pour ne pas voir les hommes… ou alors, il avait fait un détour._

 _Sabo tourna sur lui-même et sans perdre de vitesse, fila comme une flèche jusqu'au_ Jackdaw _._

 _Adéwalé était déjà à son poste et en voyant la vitesse de son capitaine, il donna l'ordre de lever l'ancre, laissant tout juste le temps à Kenway de remonter à bord._

* * *

 _Ritsu avait lancé une nouvelle avance rapide jusqu'à la route pour la Grand Line, puis la petite île au large de Alabasta, encore plus petite que Nanimonai._

 _Principe, possession portugaise à cette époque, faisait partie de cet ensemble d'îles dont Alabasta était la principale et qu'on désignait comme l'Afrique._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent au large de la terre au sol étrangement ocre et pourtant luxuriant niveau végétation, ils étaient le 19 juin 1219._

 _Là, quatre canonnières et une frégate portugaise l'avaient accueilli. Navires qui avaient fait voiles vers les enfers pour se frotter au démon des océans qu'était le_ Jackdaw, _maintenant que le_ Queen Ann's Revenge _était par le fond._

 _Le navire pirate avait par la suite jeté l'ancre dans la petite baie de l'île, avec une vue imprenable sur les édifices de terre cuite au toit de paille, érigés par les locaux, sur des falaises et autres escarpements de l'île._

« Ils sont nerveux » _nota Ace._

 _Le regard de Sabo tomba sur l'équipage. Les coups d'œil inquiet, les tics, les murmures, le fait que certain se signent même… tout ça disait que l'équipage était sur les nerfs._

 _Sabo lâcha la barre alors que Kenway disait qu'il allait chercher Roberts._

 _\- Dépêche-toi, je sens que les hommes n'aiment pas cet endroit, lui conseilla Adéwalé._

 _Sabo sautait déjà à l'eau pour nager jusqu'à la côte au sable ocre. Il avait suivi un chemin sur la plage le menant un peu plus haut dans l'île, avant de devoir se jeter dans des feuilles en réalisant qu'il n'était plus tout seul._

 _Quatre individus dans de longues gabardines bleues montaient la garde, restant en binôme._

« Deux agiles et deux grenadiers. Si tu vises bien, tu peux toucher le tonneau de poudre aux pieds des malabars. » identifia Ace.

 _Attendant que les gars les plus minces passaient à proximité, Sabo se rapprocha du bord du chemin et tira son flingue. Il profita du passage pour viser le tonneau de poudre dont lui avait parlé Ace, qui était en effet un peu plus loin, dans les pattes. Il tira et se jeta immédiatement en arrière._

 _Juste à temps. La poudre explosa, tuant sur le coup les grenadiers et les deux autres se précipitèrent sur les lieux pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _Sabo se glissa dans leur dos et les poignarda à la lame secrète._

 _Il se décida par la suite à suivre le chemin depuis les arbres, sautant de branche en branche, jusqu'à arriver dans l'entrée de ce qui devait un village, ou du moins un camp fortifié, au vu de la barricade de branchage séché et de paille, avec un portail._

 _Il sauta derrière et tomba sur un campement abandonné._

 _Pour une bonne raison s'il en jugeait les corps de pirates qui parsemaient les environs. Dont le capitaine qui avait un manteau rouge._

 _Pas de trace de serres, Marco n'était pas le responsable._

 _Kenway s'était à peine rapproché du corps qu'Ace demanda à Sabo de se retourner, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le bruit d'une arme que l'on braque sur lui l'alerta. La capuche blanche toujours sur le crâne, Kenway se retourna en entendant une voix familière dire « Capitaine Kenway »._

 _Roberts le Sage tournait à présent autour de Kenway qui leva les mains dans un geste pacifique._

 _\- Encore une situation tragique, Roberts... J'espère qu'on pourra changer ça un jour, lui dit Kenway._

« J'aime pas ce Roberts, son regard me dérange. Pas les yeux vairons, plus son expression » souffla Ace.

 _\- Cesse de me suivre et ton souhait sera comblé, lui répondit Roberts d'un sourire narquois. Tu es presque aussi persistant que ce satané Phénix. C'est lui qui t'envoie ?_

 _\- Tout ça ne mène à rien. Tu sais que je suis un homme de parole et non, ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie._

 _Roberts hésita un instant, puis leva son arme, tournant autour du feu de camp depuis longtemps éteint pour aller rejoindre celui qui fut le capitaine des pirates qui l'avait capturé._

 _\- Notre cher vieux Howell vient de trouver la mort lors d'une embuscade des Portugais. Cette tête de mule._

 _Il rangea son arme avec un soupir._

 _\- Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas aller à terre..._

 _\- Je reconnais la marque... des Templiers Burgess et Cockram. Les hommes qui t'ont conduit de force à La Havane._

 _Sabo et Ace regardèrent les corps. Ah… bon ? Ils n'avaient rien de particulier, pourtant, pour laisser présager une signature ou un modus operandi._

 _\- Ah, comprit Roberts... Je vois désormais que nul ne se soustrait à l'attention des Templiers... n'est-ce pas ? Fushisho ne fait rien ?_

 _\- Fushisho plie l'échine devant ses nounous qui lui disent de faire profil bas, mais s'il le peut, il hésite pas à planter une dague dans la gorge d'un ou deux Templiers._

 _Roberts eut un soupir._

 _\- J'imagine qu'il est grand temps de riposter._

 _\- Mmh, voilà une idée séduisante, sourit brièvement Edward._

 _\- Et je sais comment procéder. Mais ces hommes, Burgess et Cockram... Il ne doivent pas quitter Principe, ils savent que j'en ai réchappé._

 _\- Ils mourront. Je te l'assure, promit Kenway en s'éloignant._

 _\- Si tu vois des hommes de mon équipage, rends-leur service et envoie-les ici._

« _Son_ équipage ? Il parle des pirates qui l'on fait prisonnier, non ? » nota Sabo.

« Il va le hijacker, puisque le capitaine est mort » supposa Ace.

 _\- Je ferai de mon mieux… lança Edward par-dessus son épaule en voyant Roberts fouiller la dépouille du capitaine mort._

 _Et Kenway s'enfonça dans le campement._

 _Sabo évita les indigènes, les tuant aussi discrètement que possible quand c'était nécessaire, et libéra des marins qu'il trouva prisonniers dans les environs, quittant la partie_ indigène _pour arriver sur une partie plus… civilisée. Avec des maisons plus typiques des européens._

 _Et il entendait ceux qui devaient être Cockram et Burgess houspillant les malheureux portugais qu'ils avaient sous leurs ordres, leur demandant de se presser._

 _Afin d'avoir une meilleure vue, Sabo grimpa dans un arbre et sauta sur un toit de paille, rampant dessus à plat ventre pour se rapprocher discrètement du bord._

 _Là, ses cibles étaient juste là, inconscientes de leur mort._

« Assassinat aérien, mec ? » demanda Ace avec un sourire indéniable dans la voix.

 _Sabo eut une moue pensive._

 _Il allait tenter le coup._

 _Il sauta sur un toit proche et attendit que les deux hommes soient mieux positionnés pour attaquer._

 _La mort tomba du ciel et les plaqua au sol, transperçant chacun d'eux d'une lame secrète._

* * *

 _Tout s'immobilisa pour les derniers mots des deux Templiers que Kenway venait de tuer._

 _\- Tu nous as bien eus, Kenway. T'as enfin montré ton vrai visage. Mais pour quoi ? gémit Cockram en rampant légèrement sur le sol._

 _\- Pour satisfaire son sale orgueil, cracha Burgess sur le dos, en se tenant une blessure au flanc._

 _\- Vous vous êtes mis entre moi et ma prise. Ça s'avère souvent fatal, leur répondit Kenway._

 _Cela fit rire faiblement les deux hommes. Rire narquois qui les fit tousser sous la douleur._

 _\- Un crétin arrogant, Hornigold avait bien raison, nota Cockram._

 _\- Ces Templiers ne sont que de vulgaires charognes ! Comme vous tous ! riposta Kenway._

 _\- Et toi, tu es la pire de toutes, Kenway ! grinça Burgess. Ce sont les Templiers qui nous ont accueillis quand tout s'est effondré ! Pas notre roi. Ni notre pays._ Les Templiers.

 _\- Les Templiers sont une vraie famille. Où est la tienne ?_

« Là est la question » songea Sabo.

 _Ace n'eut aucune réponse._

* * *

 _Kenway retrouva Roberts sur la plage, faisant un discours à l'assemblé des pirates devant lui. L'homme avait repris les vêtements de Howells et faisait preuve d'un talent oratoire assez impressionnant dans un discours_ _ *****_ _improvisé, empli de ferveur, de force et de charisme :_

 _\- Le service officiel n'offre qu'une maigre pitance et une solde de misère pour notre dur labeur. Mais nous, gentilshommes de fortune, jouissons d'une grande satisfaction, du plaisir et de l'aide, de la liberté et du pouvoir... Alors, quel homme doué de raison préférerait la première solution lorsque le seul risque que courent les pirates est de se faire fusiller du regard par ceux qui n'ont ni force ni splendeur ?! Cela fait six semaines que je suis parmi vous, et pendant cette période, j'ai adopté votre point de vue avec tant de zèle et de conviction, que vous pourriez prendre peur en me voyant incarner vos passions avec tant d'ardeur. Mais... si c'est un capitaine que vous voyez aujourd'hui en moi, alors, oui... je serai votre capitaine ! Car sachez que j'ai plongé les mains en eaux troubles, et qu'en les retirant, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux être commandant que simple matelot !_

« Uso… » souffla Ace.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu connais le gars ? » comprit Sabo.

« Ce discours, c'est celui du fameux Black Bart… j'y crois pas… ce gars était un _Sage_ ? Bartholomew Roberts… le Black Bart… Après Rackam qui descend dans mon estime et Thatch qui a un charisme démoniaque, voilà que je redécouvre un autre pirate... »

 _Ace eut un maigre rire alors que les pirates amassés autour de lui hurlaient leur approbation de l'homme comme leur capitaine._

 _Roberts nota la présence de Kenway et eu un sourire :_

 _\- Ah, mon ami... je suis flatté par tant d'obstination._

 _Il sauta du rocher sur lequel il avait fait son discours et alla vers des caisses où un pirate lui tendit une tasse de porcelaine contenant apparemment du thé. Roberts le remercia et la but._

 _\- Je dois trouver l'Observatoire. On raconte que t'es le seul à savoir où il se trouve. Raison pour laquelle Fushisho en a après toi._

 _\- On ne t'a pas menti, répondit le Sage._

 _Il avait un air à la fois simiesque et rapace dans sa façon de se tenir, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, penché vers l'avant avec son gros nez romain. Il but sa tasse et la rendit au pirate assis sur la caisse avant de se tourner vers Edward._

 _\- En dépit du dédain que m'inspire ton avidité, je crois percevoir en toi une touche unique de génie._

 _Edward eut un sourire crispé pour tout commentaire._

 _\- Je suis Bartholomew Roberts._

 _Le Sage lui tendit la main._

 _\- Edward._

 _Le blond la lui serra._

 _\- Je n'ai aucun secret à te révéler. Mais si tu m'accordes ton aide, d'ici deux mois, quand nous serons aux îles Sous-le-Vent, tu auras tes réponses. J'en fais la promesse, assura Roberts._

* * *

Sabo soupira en se laissant aller dans son bureau.

Cela faisait drôle de revenir à la Révolution après l'ambiance plus que High-Tech d'Abstergo.

Koala était, comme convenu, venue le chercher, sortant une excuse bien travaillée pour qu'il puisse quitter les locaux de l'entreprise sans difficulté.

Ace avait affiché un sourire immense quand ils s'étaient séparés, mais Sabo avait vu au travers. Le dilemme de son frère. Un dilemme qui l'avait ému.

Parce que les deux options disaient que malgré tout ce temps, son frère s'en faisait pour lui, et que même s'il restait encore de nombreuses années à rattraper, ils étaient toujours des _frères_.

\- Alors, il paraît que vous êtes en infiltration dans la filière vidéo-ludique d'Abstergo ?

Sabo pivota dans son fauteuil pour voir Robin assise dans un coin de la pièce, un livre sur les genoux, son regard curieux et interrogateur avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai fait plus que ça… j'ai eu un drôle de cours d'Histoire de la Piraterie, sourit aigrement Sabo.

\- Voyez-vous ça ?

La brune eut un petit rire.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Je ne veux pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs ou quoi que ce soit, mais je voudrais juste savoir si vous pourriez aider… un _ami_ , dirons-nous, fit Sabo, brusquement sérieux.

\- Je ne compte pas partager mon savoir sur les Ponéglyphes, avertit Robin.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Sabo prit un papier et dessina dessus le A stylisé en forme de pince à charbon qu'était le symbole des Assassins, avant de tendre son œuvre d'art à Robin.

\- Ce symbole vous dit quelque chose ?

Robin le prit et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- C'est le symbole des Hashashins. Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à eux ?

\- Mon _ami_ fait partie du groupe et ils avaient un bureau à Ohara. Un bureau avec des informations apparemment importantes. Je me disais que vous les aviez peut-être consultées et que vous vous en souveniez…

Robin regarda Sabo d'un air dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux pouvoir l'aider, malgré la distance, et que vous êtes ma seule piste, pour l'instant, outre empêcher Koala de le jeter dans la fosse aux lions involontairement si elle devait parler de lui en public. L'info remontera à un moment ou un autre à Luffy, je peux vous l'assurer. Il _doit_ la savoir. Je ne serais même pas surpris que Silver Rayleigh la lui transmette malgré les circonstances.

\- Et à quoi servira mes informations ?

Sabo eut un sourire et cita ce qu'avait dit plus d'une fois son frère en lui parlant des Assassins :

\- Agir dans l'Ombre pour Éclairer le Monde.

* * *

 **A/N : Le pirate Black Bart a bien existé, et avec le même nom. Et les quelques sites de références que j'ai consulté montre que ce discours est plus que semblable à celui que l'homme aurait vraiment prononcé de son vivant.**


	22. Le stratagème de Black Barts

**Salut à tous !**

 **Déjà, bonne rentrée à ceux qui commence et ont commencé !**

 **Ceci étant fait, attaquons la fic... et ça bouge. Comment dire qu'on est sur la fin de la partie Abstergo ? Je sais que vous êtes tous pressé de voire Ace dehors et refaire parler de lui dans les océans. Voir comment sera géré sa vie de pirate en plus de son devoir d'Assassin, et tout et tout... je sais aussi que vous avez hâte de revoir le Lennon (comment ne pas vous comprendre, d'ailleurs)**

 **Mais avec le chapitre du jour, je vous embarque sur un retournement de situation. Vous verrez, on va pas s'ennuyer avec Kenway ou Ace...**

 **P.S. attention à l'invité surprise :3**

* * *

Assis au bord de son lit, Sabo se massait le crâne.

Heureusement qu'il n'était plus à Abstergo, sinon Ace aurait pété une durite. La tête entre les mains, il comprenait étrangement ce que devait endurer son frère. Et heureusement qu'Ace avait accepté de laisser sa fierté de côté pour lui décrire vraiment son mal, parce que sinon, Sabo n'aurait pas reconnu ses propres symptômes.

Il se demandait juste qui était cette silhouette en vert sombre qui lui semblait familière.

Avec un soupir, il se leva, se préparant à une bonne douche.

Une fois lavé, il se sécha et s'arrêta devant son miroir, songeant à quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais guère prêté attention. Il essuya la buée sur le miroir et se mit de dos, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Là, entre les omoplates, son étrange tâche de naissance s'étalait, plus luisante que jamais.

Aucun médecin de la Révolution ne savait ce que c'était, et si Sabo considérait ça comme une tâche de naissance, c'est que de mémoire, l'étrange motif de sa peau avait toujours été là. Quatre lignes luisantes et épaisses, presque invisibles sous l'éclairage électrique de sa salle de bain. Deux des lignes, les plus intérieures, descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que les lignes des deux extrémités s'arquaient en un large angle pour souligner les des deux os plats de son dos.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ces quatre lignes étaient étrangement importantes, brusquement ?

Son denden le tira de ses pensées. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et alla décrocher.

C'était Rebecca en ligne, et elle avait deux nouvelles à lui annoncer. Une bonne et une mauvaise.

* * *

 _Edward et Roberts étaient sur la plage de Misteriosa._

 _Roberts était assis sur une caisse le regard perdu dans le sable à ses pieds, alors qu'Edward était à sa gauche, assis à même la plage, buvant au goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool. Un peu plus loin, quelques pirates escaladaient des cocotiers pour en récupérer les fruits._

 _\- C'est amusant, ça, commenta Edward en montrant les pirates de sa bouteille. Avec le scorbut, le remède est plus plaisant que la cause... mais quand une catin te laisse un souvenir qu'il faut traiter au vif-argent, c'est toujours plus plaisant de s'attraper le mal que de le guérir._

 _Et il tendit sa bouteille d'alcool vers Roberts. Celui-ci la regarda, refusa d'un geste de la main, et retourna à sa contemplation._

 _\- Quelque chose te ronge ? devina Kenway._

Ace avait remarqué lui aussi l'air étrangement pensif de Roberts.

 _Roberts regarda un instant Edward, avant d'arranger sa position en soupirant :_

 _\- Ah... Chaque homme rêve de vivre selon un code, ou un credo, non ?_

 _Il regarda brièvement Edward qui finissait la bouteille et regarda de nouveau devant lui. Encore une fois, ses rapides mouvements de tête lui donnaient un étrange maniérisme de rapace ou serpent._

 _\- Sauf qu'une fois le dos au mur, reprit Roberts, la plupart suivent leur instinct plutôt que les règles qui les régissent._

 _Il étira ses jambes en jetant un vague regard vers les hommes à la pèche à la noix de coco._

 _\- Mais quel est l'attrait d'un crédo s'il n'impose pas à tous les mêmes agissements ? interrogea Roberts avec un geste de la main._

C'était une question qui laissa Ace très pensif.

 _Edward soupira, abandonna sa bouteille vide et se leva pour faire quelques pas dans le sable, dépassant Roberts._

 _\- Peut-être qu'il te donne le sentiment... d'appartenir à quelque chose. T'en penses quoi ? proposa Kenway en revenant vers l'homme._

La réponse du noiraud fit courir un frisson dans le dos d'Ace :

 _\- Je crois qu'il y a un mouton en chaque homme._

 _Roberts se leva._

 _\- Et qu'un vieux loup comme moi mérite chaque once de sang qu'il prélève._

 _Il tira de sa ceinture un papier qu'il confia à Kenway._

 _\- Fais route vers cet endroit. N'emmène que des hommes de confiance._

 _Et Black Barts s'en alla, laissant un Kenway pensif derrière lui._

Ace joua machinalement avec le papier pendant qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son aïeul.

Il s'avançait vers l'Observatoire, il en était certain. Cela le rendait nerveux en plus de l'exciter.

Il savait qu'une fois cette découverte faite, il en aurait fini ici et pourrait retrouver sa liberté. Shaun et Rebecca lui avaient assuré leur aide pour retrouver Marco, et Sabo avait l'intention de l'accompagner dans son pèlerinage. Mais Ace n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ferait Abstergo à côté. D'autant plus que même si son logia protégeait son code génétique pour l'instant, rien ne lui disait pour combien de temps, et il n'avait certainement pas envie de voir son sang servir à percer des secrets qui auraient mieux fait de rester enfouis.

Il soupira.

Surveillé comme il était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Il regarda le papier que lui avait remis Roberts et se mit en route vers le _Jackdaw_.

* * *

Koala leva un sourcil quand Sabo lui fit signe de se taire quand elle entra dans les quartiers du blond.

Il était au denden, prenant en note quelque chose d'un air pensif.

« Merci de m'avoir demandé, yoi »

\- Je suis nouveau venu sur ce domaine, j'ai franchement pas envie de faire une connerie. Je suis sur une corde fine… faire mon boulot de révolutionnaire et ne pas me mettre mon frangin à dos… et encore moins son meilleur pote, surtout quand celui-ci s'avère immortel.

Le denden eut un rire sans joie.

\- On fait comment pour la nouvelle situation à Abstergo ? demanda Sabo en posant son stylo, ignorant Koala pour l'instant.

« A moins que Dragon veuille les attaquer, tu ne peux rien y faire. Cela attirerait trop l'attention, et ta couverture pourrait sauter. Pour l'instant, il y a une possibilité que tu puisses te réinfiltrer là-bas, alors autant garder cet atout dans notre manche, yoi. Shaun et Rebecca bossent sur le cas pour voir d'où vient la fuite, yoi. De mon côté, je me prépare à le tirer de là par la force, si la finesse ne marche pas. Sans parler que cet Erudito nous envoie encore et toujours des rapports de la situation, yoi. »

\- Ok. Je peux être tenu au courant si ça bouge ?

« J'en ferai une priorité. On a la confirmation que cet Olivier Garneau est mort ? »

\- Hm. Il n'a pas lâché la localisation des prélèvements qu'ils ont faits à Ace, ni où sont le corps et les effets personnels de Desmond, d'après les Assassins. Faudra tenter avec Lemay. Ou prier pour un miracle.

« Je suis trop vieux pour croire encore aux miracles. On se tient au courant. A bientôt, un plaisir de t'avoir eu en ligne, yoi.»

Et l'interlocuteur de Sabo raccrocha.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Koala.

\- Marco des Shirohige, répondit Sabo en faisant du tri dans ses documents.

\- Luffy, ok, je veux bien, mais les Shirohige ?

Sabo eu un pauvre rire.

\- Luffy ne sait pas encore que je suis vivant. Et je te dois te rappeler avec qui j'ai passé ces quelques semaines ?

\- Point accordé.

Sabo rangea certain de ses documents dans une chemise en plastique dont il fit claquer les élastiques, avant de prendre le reste des documents en main et de les relier entre eux par un trombone.

\- La réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer. Tu vas lui dire quoi au grand patron ? demanda Koala.

\- A quel sujet ?

Koala lui jeta un regard entendu alors qu'ils quittaient les quartiers du second de la Révolution.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aborder le sujet, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas en parler non plus, lui dit clairement Sabo.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce secret ? On pourrait l'aider à sortir de là !

\- Nop. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Si je dois le faire, ça sera en tant que son _frère_ , mais pas question que j'implique la Révolution. Il a déjà une dent monstrueuse contre Dragon, ça ne ferait que le rendre encore plus invivable à ce sujet que de faire intervenir notre mouvement pour le sortir de là.

\- Je vois mal en quoi…

Sabo soupira et se tourna vers sa collègue.

\- Admettons que tu sois prisonnière et que ceux que tu détestes le plus au monde viennent t'aider. Tu le prendrais comment ?

\- Assez mal, admit Koala.

\- On est presque aussi bas que la Marine et le Sekai Seifu dans l'opinion d'Ace, je l'ai bien appris, et il me l'a clairement dit. Il prendra donc très mal l'intervention de notre Armée.

\- On n'est pas comme eux !

\- C'est pas ça le problème, Ko'… le problème est Dragon-san. Ace a fait quasiment le boulot du patron au sujet de Luffy. Comme il l'a dit, Roger est mort, il a cette excuse pour ne pas l'avoir élevé lui. Mais pour Dragon-san, c'est quoi la sienne ? Pour qu'Ace compare quelqu'un à son père, c'est mauvais signe. Et en plus, dans son opinion, cette personne est encore _plus_ bas que Roger… même un miracle ne l'empêchera pas de souhaiter sa mort.

Sabo lui lança un regard disant clairement CQFD et reprit sa route. Il s'arrêta en passant devant la chambre de Robin et glissa la chemise sous sa porte, avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Le problème est aussi qu'on empiètera sur une affaire des Assassins, et on n'a franchement pas besoin d'avoir des gars avec qui on s'entend plus ou moins, en plus sur le dos.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion où déjà presque tous les membres plus ou moins importants de la Révolution, présents à Baltigo, attendaient. Dragon était en discussion avec deux personnes et se tourna vers Sabo dès qu'il entra.

\- Ah, Sabo-kun. Comment c'était ces vacances à Abstergo Entertainement ?

\- Très instructif d'un point de vue historique. J'ai mis les pieds en plein dans un complot vieux comme Erode ! Ou devrais-je dire, vieux comme Adam et Eve ? Bref. J'ai ici des infos assez intéressantes pour expliquer vraiment plusieurs incidents énigmatiques qu'aucune de nos enquêtes n'a pu éclairer.

Sabo jeta ses fiches sur le bureau de Dragon.

\- Si je m'écoutais, je ferais aussi sauter toutes les réserves de sang, si ce n'est tous les hôpitaux en rapport avec Abstergo Industries. Bref, je suis rentré là-bas en venant droit de Lala-land, j'en ressors paranoïaque à souhait !

Sabo alla se mettre à sa place autour de la table de réunion, se hissant par-dessus la table pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que je doive prendre sous peu des vacances, annonça le blond en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

\- En quoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai un pèlerinage à faire. Un pèlerinage que mon frère aîné a toujours voulu faire. J'ai cru comprendre que Baterilla était depuis longtemps la demeure ancestrale des Portgas. Pour lui, je peux bien aller là-bas.

Le sourire mince de Sabo ne disait rien de plus que ce que ses mots exprimaient. Koala était impressionnée de la façon dont son collègue et ami avait tourné sa phrase pour ne pas mentir à Dragon, mais sans pour autant dire que Portgas D. Ace était vivant.

\- Tu auras besoin d'un moyen de transport, lui pointa Hack.

\- Du tout. Je fais le voyage avec un lointain parent.

Tout le monde le regarda avec perplexité.

Sabo se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique.

* * *

 _Ace n'en revenait pas._

 _Son rendez-vous avec Black Barts l'avait mené en East Blue, à quelques distances de Dawn. Le hasard faisait les choses bizarrement et d'autres îles qui formaient ce qu'on appelait politiquement parlant le Brésil, de nos jours._

 _Le navire de Roberts était au large des terres. L'homme en lui-même était assis dans toute son élégance sur son pont, une fesse sur une caisse, savourant une tasse de thé, un officier de la marine portugaise (d'après les couleurs de son uniforme) poings liés à ses côtés, à genoux sur le pont._

 _\- Ah, capitaine Kenway. Allons-nous prendre ton vaisseau pour le trajet à venir, ou le mien ? salua Roberts en voyant Kenway monter sur son pont._

« Faîtes que cet idiot dise le _Jackdaw_ , au moins, il aura Adé pour surveiller ses arrières » pria Ace.

 _\- J'aimerais en savoir plus avant de décider, répondit Edward en jetant un regard curieux au prisonnier._

 _\- Ah, c'est une opération fort modeste...répondit Roberts en écartant les bras avec un étrange enthousiasme._

 _Il désigna le prisonnier._

 _\- Cette fontaine d'informations vient de me révéler qu'un certain galion contient le trésor que je convoite. Dans son intérêt, j'espère qu'il dit vrai._

 _Semblant réfléchir, Kenway se mit à faire les cents pas avant de demander :_

 _\- Est-ce que ton plan est sûr ?_

« Quel idiot dirait justement que son plan n'est _pas_ sûr ? » s'enquit Ace.

 _\- Il l'est, assura Roberts. Ce bon capitaine -il désigna le prisonnier de la tête- va nous fournir un pavillon portugais qui nous permettra d'approcher de notre cible. Une idée d'une grande simplicité..._

 _Il déposa sa tasse de thé sur le cageot à proximité._

 _\- Si tu appliques mes ordres à la lettre._

 _\- Le_ Jackdaw _, alors, finit par répondre Kenway._

 _\- Excellent !_

Ace n'aimait décidément pas le sourire de cet homme.

 _D'un mouvement expert, Roberts dégaina son flingue et attrapa sous le bras son prisonnier, le forçant à suivre Edward sur le_ Jackdaw. _On installa une planche pour faciliter le transfert du prisonnier, et bientôt, le_ Jackdaw _prenait le large avec ses invités._

 _\- Nous sommes en route, Roberts. Quel est ton plan ? demanda Edward alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du navire de Roberts._

 _\- Le navire qui commande cette flotte transporte un précieux trésor. Des fioles en cristal remplies de sang. Cela doit t'évoquer quelque chose._

 _Yep, les étranges fioles de sang que collectionnaient les Templiers._

 _\- On cherche des fioles de sang. C'est tout ? demanda Edward, presque déçu, au pirate à sa gauche avec son prisonnier qu'il tenait tranquille grâce à un pistolet dans la joue._

 _\- Je t'ai demandé de suivre mes instructions à la lettre, capitaine, avertit Roberts. Je ne t'ai pas offert le loisir de les mettre en doute. Je veux ces fioles de sang, intactes. Et si je ne les ai pas, nous nous quitterons en ennemis. Tu as compris ?_

Ace n'aimait vraiment pas Roberts.

 _\- Je ferai de mon mieux, grommela Edward._

 _Le voyage était long, mais avec le Sage à bord, Ace n'osait pas passer en accéléré, de peur de louper quelque chose. Sans compter que l'homme ne le rassurait vraiment pas._

 _Edward n'était pas tranquille non plus. D'où le fait qu'il brisait un maximum le silence avec des conversations sans intérêt. Comme celle-ci par exemple :_

 _\- J'ai du mal à cerner d'où tu viens, Roberts. Tu es né dans l'ouest ?_

 _\- Tu as vu juste, répondit Roberts. Un petit bourg du nom de Casnewydd-Bach._

 _\- Jamais entendu parler._

 _Il voulait bien que West Blue soit grand mais fallait pas pousser._

 _\- Oui, comme beaucoup de gens. Il faudrait accrocher une pancarte à sa limite : « Bienvenu à Casnewydd-Bach, le bourg que vous venez de quitter »._

 _Ah ouais quand même._

 _\- Moi, je viens de Swansea._

 _\- Oh. Une véritable capitale, en comparaison._

 _En bref._

 _Bien heureusement, ils finirent par arriver au beau milieu d'une flotte portugaise en route pour le Brésil._

 _Pour approcher leur cible, il fallait se faire passer pour un navire portugais, et pour cela, Roberts avait une idée. Il avait pointé du doigt un navire un peu à la traîne du convoi, et avait dit qu'il leur fallait son pavillon. Utilisant leur prisonnier comme diversion, ils s'étaient approchés du navire cible. De là, Adé avait mis une chaloupe à la mer, le plus discrètement possible et avait utilisé le couvert de la nuit pour se rapprocher du navire portugais. Edward, lui, avait plongé à l'eau pour escalader discrètement la coque, puis les cordages._

 _Essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par les hommes de garde ou la vigie, Edward parvint à escalader jusqu'en haut du mât où flottait le pavillon du navire. D'un coup de lame, il le détacha et redescendit sur la plateforme juste sous ses pieds pour enrouler le tissu._

 _Une fois cela fait, il le jeta vers le large, dans la direction de la chaloupe._

 _Adé et trois gars rattrapèrent aisément le pavillon et revint au navire._

 _Edward quant à lui, fit demi-tour et entreprit de quitter le navire aussi silencieusement que possible._

 _Le temps qu'il revienne sur le_ Jackdaw, _on avait changé son emblème pirate pour celui des portugais. Mais si ça les couvrait bien, ça ne les protégerait pas totalement._

 _\- Je vais rester à distance. Lent et discret, souffla Edward en se mettant en route avec lenteur._

 _\- Aye. Ce pavillon volé ne nous protégera pas des regards trop insistants, approuva Roberts._

 _Lentement, le_ Jackdaw _remonta la file de navires, cherchant le galion qui les intéressait… accompagné par les pleurs de leur otage._

 _\- (Je vous en prie, monsieur ! Quelles que soient vos intentions, je vous supplie de réfléchir !) gémit l'otage dans sa langue natale._

 _\- (Impossible.) rétorqua Roberts dans la même langue._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à pleurnicher ? grinça Edward qui ne comprenait apparemment pas la langue._

Ace eut une ovation mentale. Il n'avait pas oublié comment on parlait à Fuscha ! Il se rappelait encore de la langue portugaise !

 _\- Il ne pleurniche pas. Il est en extase ! répondit moqueusement Roberts._

 _Adewalé, préposé à la longue vue, fut le premier à remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du large de Dawn_

 _\- Droit devant ! Ils déchargent quelque chose de ce navire !_

 _Edward leva une longue vue et la passa ensuite à Roberts. Mais Ace reconnut bien assez l'endroit. C'était la petite plage en bas de la falaise, au sommet de laquelle lui et Luffy planteraient un jour la tombe de Sabo._

 _\- Est-ce notre prise ? réfléchit Roberts. Mmh... Tu devrais peut-être aller à terre, capitaine Kenway. Trouve le coffre. Et s'il contient ce que je cherche, rapporte-le-moi._

 _Il se tourna vers le prisonnier et lui ordonna en portugais._

 _\- ('Dis-leur que nous avons la peste à bord. Dis-leur qu'ils trouveront tous la mort s'ils osent approcher.)_

 _Edward se laissait tout juste glisser sur la plage où le navire avait accosté, qu'il eut à peine le temps de se jeter à couvert dans des buissons pare que des hommes approchaient._

 _\- (Ohé ! Serait-il possible de parler à votre capitaine ?)_

 _\- (Ohé, ohé ! C'est moi. Pardon de la brièveté de ma réponse, mais je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Il est fort possible que nous ayons la peste.) répondit aussi calmement que possible leur otage._

 _\- (Quoi ? La peste ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?)_

 _\- (Des marchandises infectées, j'imagine. Écoutez, vous ferez mieux de, euh... de nous laisser à notre triste sort pour l'instant. Nous allons nous mettre en quarantaine pour éviter de répandre le mal.)_

 _\- (À vos ordres. Nous allons faire passer le message.)_

 _Et les deux soldats s'éloignèrent._

 _\- (La peste ! Le capitaine de ce brick dit qu'il a la peste à bord ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?)_

 _\- (Rafael ! Rassemble quelques hommes et ramez jusqu'à ce brick ! Ils disent qu'ils ont la peste, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net !)_

 _\- (Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, ce brick ? Il porte nos couleurs, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu.)_

 _Ace n'écouta pas le reste._

 _Bien heureusement, il connaissait ce terrain comme sa poche. Certes, les lieux avaient un peu changé avec le temps, mais grosso-modo, c'était la même île où il avait grandi_

 _En tendant l'oreille, il entendit des soldats discuter de tout et de rien. Le nom de Torres vint dans la discussion. Juste en passant. Apparemment, il avait arpenté le pont d'un de leurs navires._

 _Mouais, bizarre._

 _Se glissant entre deux rochers, armé de sa sarbacane, Ace fit un travail rapide, propre et discret._

 _Le coffre qui les intéressait ainsi hors de vue et sans protection, il se dépêcha à son niveau et l'ouvrit… pour ne trouver que des fioles vides. Il en ramassa quelques-unes qu'il prit dans sa besace et rejoignit à la nage son navire qui avait recommencé lentement à avancer._

 _De retour à bord, Ace remarqua immédiatement que leur otage était MIA, et qu'Adéwalé avait la main sur son arme, un regard noir pour Roberts._

 _\- Le coffre qu'ils ont porté à terre était rempli de fioles vides._

 _Il donna les fioles en question à Roberts qui les rangea sans les regarder dans sa poche, toujours accoudé à la rambarde autour de la barre._

 _\- Où est notre capitaine portugais ? demanda Edward._

 _\- Il ne présentait plus d'utilité, se contenta de répondre Roberts. Levons l'ancre._

 _Edward et Adé échangèrent un regard avant que le black ne fasse le nécessaire et qu'Edward revienne à la charge._

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- Il dort profondément sur un lit d'algues._

 _Ace n'aimait pas la réponse, mais le commentaire d'Edward le fit rire narquoisement._

 _\- Combien d'hommes faudra-t-il encore tuer pour cette prise ?_

 _C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité._

 _\- Tous ceux qui se mettront sur notre chemin, répondit Roberts._

 _Ace ferma les yeux en essayant de garder son calme. S'énerver dans l'Animus ne servait à_ rien.

 _La navigation reprit dans le brouillard le plus total, et Ace savait qu'ils allaient passer une zone à la navigation plus que dangereuse._

 _La preuve en fut qu'à peine eurent-ils rattrapé le navire, Adéwalé pointa une épave un peu plus loin._

 _\- Regarde ça, capitaine. Ces pauvres diables ont pris le même chemin que nous… souffla le noir._

 _\- On vaut bien mieux qu'eux, Adé, rassura Edward._

 _\- Je me demande combien de marins ont prononcé ces mots avant de mourir...railla Roberts._

 _Ace ne lui répondit pas (pour dire quoi de toute façon ?), trop occupé à se demander d'où il l'avait déjà vu._

 _L'illumination lui vint, et il se revit à l'âge de quatorze ans plongeant dans les entrailles de l'épave, récupérant tout ce qui pouvait être utile pour leur cabane._

 _Il revint à la simulation en cours pour se reconcentrer sur la barre et les ordres. Dans le brouillard, ils étaient tombés sur un endroit bourré de navires portugais. Certainement un convoi qui avait jeté l'ancre ici. Les ordres précis et les coups de barre experts leur permirent d'éviter d'entrer dans l'un des navires à peine discernables dans ce brouillard, avant de sortir de la zone tendue et de repérer le galion. Edward se détacha de la barre. La nouvelle idée était de prendre directement le galion qui venait de jeter l'ancre là où serait plus tard le village de Fuscha. C'était à Edward de neutraliser les vigies._

* * *

Robin leva les yeux des notes que Sabo lui avait remises, le regard pensif et pourtant brillant.

\- C'est une histoire surprenante… et Abstergo a appris tout ça en fouillant dans les gènes des gens ?

\- Hm.

Robin revint aux pages devant elle et caressa un croquis d'une Pomme d'Eden.

\- Pourquoi l'Arabe ?

\- La personne qui a écrit ces notes m'a juste cité le nom de son plus lointain ancêtre en réponse. Ancêtre syrien.

\- Je me demande s'il y a un rapport avec les Ponéglyphes…

\- Certainement. Faudra demander au survivant de cette époque ce qu'il en est.

Robin regarda de nouveau Sabo.

\- Il existe un survivant ? L'espèce humaine ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps !

\- La personne en question est assez vieille pour avoir pu tutoyer Eve et Adam, et assister au meurtre commis par Caïn, de ce que j'ai compris.

Robin joignit les mains devant sa bouche, en pleine réflexion, puis l'illumination.

\- Je me souviens des documents de la zone interdite d'accès de la bibliothèque d'Ohara. Il y avait des documents contant les mêmes choses… et d'autres traitant d'un individu appelé comme la Mémoire. Ce doit être lui le survivant.

\- Oh, l'ironie ! Le pauv' gars se remet d'une amnésie de plus de quarante ans et il est appelé la Mémoire ! se marra Sabo.

Le regard de Robin se fit perçant.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Pas plus que ça. Je l'ai croisé deux fois, et parler une fois par denden. Rien de plus. Je suis tenu au secret, par contre. Je dois le voir sous peu, je lui parlerai de vous.

\- Merci, sourit la brune. Je serais curieuse de le rencontrer.

\- J'ai tout le trajet aller et retour South Blue pour le convaincre !

* * *

 _Ils avaient fini par prendre le galion et tuer équipage et vigies pour gagner du temps. Ace s'était senti malade en voyant le sang étendu sur la plage. L'endroit où Makino construirait un jour son bar était un vrai charnier !_

 _Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête du spectacle sanglant. Il haïssait son aïeul pour lui avoir montrer une sanglante facette d'un endroit qu'il avait apprécié._

 _\- Voilà ma prise ! Ah... Les Templiers n'ont pas chômé, on dirait... Le sang de Laurens Prins. Désormais inutile. Woodes Rogers. Ben Hornigold. Jusqu'à Torres lui-même. En petites quantités, conservées dans un but bien précis…. fit joyeusement Roberts devant un coffre ouvert._

 _Il les prenait au fur et à mesure pour les identifier grâce aux parchemins dans lesquels elles étaient enroulés._

 _Il en tendit même une à Edward pour qu'il les examine. C'était le même genre de fiole qu'il avait vue entre les mains de Torres à la Havane. Le même genre de fiole dans laquelle ils avaient conservé le sang du Sage. Le cube de cristal n'était franchement pas bête comme idée._

 _\- Tu vas me conduire à l'Observatoire, Roberts. Je dois savoir ce que c'est, exigea Edward en rendant l'objet à Roberts._

 _Roberts s'immobilisa_

 _\- Pour quoi faire, hein ? demanda t-il._

 _Il se releva et d'un geste sec, se tourna vers Kenway._

 _\- Tu comptes le vendre sous mon nez ? Ou œuvrer avec moi afin d'accroître nos gains ? demanda Roberts._

 _\- Tout, pourvu que ça serve mes intérêts._

 _Ace grinça les dents. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. On ne referait pas la cupidité de Kenway comme ça. Edward jeta dans la caisse la fiole inutile de Prins (Ace avait toujours dans l'idée de chier sur sa tombe). Roberts avait porté une des fioles qu'il avait en main à la lumière modeste de la lune au travers le brouillard. Il jeta un regard à Edward et remit la fiole dans la caisse avant de s'éloigner._

 _\- C'est si dérisoire. Que la vie soit aussi joyeuse que courte, telle est ma devise. Voilà tout l'optimisme qui m'habite. Très bien, capitaine Kenway. Je t'accorde ton souhait._

* * *

Makino était occupée au bar, comme à son habitude, parvenant sans mal à gérer celui-ci malgré sa grossesse avancée. Elle se détourna d'une des tables en voyant un voyageur entrer dans le bar. Un gars d'une apparence peu commune pour les environs. Après, elle ne savait pas pour la Grand Line. Il pouvait peut-être y paraître banal.

En voyant l'homme marcher avec détermination et pourtant méfiance vers le comptoir, Makino se demanda un instant si cet homme aux longs dreads noirs ramenés dans son dos et au petit bouc, n'était pas un pirate ou peut-être un Révolutionnaire. Gardant ses pensées pour elle, elle arbora son plus beau sourire et passa derrière le comptoir en le saluant.

\- Que puis-je vous servir ? A manger ? A boire ?

\- A boire, je vous prie. Un ami m'a vanté la qualité de votre café, sourit l'homme.

Avec sa façon de regarder par-dessus ses lunettes, le sourire de coin de l'homme avait quelque chose d'à la fois vicieux et sadique. Impression accentuée par le fait qu'il caressait une araignée sur une de ses épaules. Le sourire de Makino vacilla, mais elle tint bon.

\- Je suis contente qu'on vous ait parlé en bien de mon café. Je vous en prépare un immédiatement.

Makino se mit au travail, pendant que l'inconnu sortait des documents de sa sacoche avec un stylo.

\- Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? s'enquit Makino.

\- Je suis game designer, spécialisé dans la conception de jeu de rôle papier. On me connait comme Mahyar Shakeri dans le milieu, comme un Maître du Jeu _sadique_ …

Son sourire était un peu plus grand.

Makino déposa le café à côté de l'homme qui le prit et en but une gorgée.

\- Excellent, Desmond avait raison.

Le nom fit se redresser Makino. Dans sa tasse, Mahyar eu un sourire furtif.

\- Excusez-moi, mais votre ami se nomme _Miles_ Desmond ?

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Mahyar de sa voix sinueuse.

\- Je… je lui ai demandé un service il y a quelques temps, mais je reste sans nouvelle.

Mahyar prit le temps de reposer sa tasse, d'essuyer sa barbiche avec une serviette en papier, puis demanda à la jeune femme :

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Makino…

\- Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais monsieur Miles est mort.

Le manque de tact et la brutalité de la nouvelle manquèrent de faire défaillir la pauvre femme. La poigne puissante de l'homme la rattrapa.

\- Cependant, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, continua-t-il en se rasseyant comme si de rien était sur son siège.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en tira une enveloppe assez épaisse qu'il fit glisser sur le comptoir, jusqu'à Makino. Il rassembla ses papiers, avala le reste de son café cul sec, avant de déposer ses pièces sur le comptoir.

\- Gardez la monnaie.

Bob lui en devait une, désormais.

Mahyar s'en alla.

Makino regarda les pièces.

\- La monnaie… ? Mais c'est le compte juste…

Elle releva la tête, mais Mahyar était déjà parti. Quoique le cri étranglé de dehors et des râlements lui dirent que le pauvre homme avait dû percuter quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un semblant être Dadan puisque c'est elle qui passa la porte.

Toujours perplexe, Makino nettoya la tasse avant de se concentrer sur l'enveloppe qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touchée.

Ignorant la bandit qui râlait comme un poisson pourri, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit l'équivalent de deux lettres et une photo.

Elle attrapa la photo et manqua défaillir.

Ace et Sabo étaient dessus, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, échangeant un sourire gêné et blasé. Ace était appuyé vers l'avant, son coude sur un genoux, soutenant son visage avec une main au niveau du front. Son autre main, montrant clairement son doigt en moins, était sur l'épaule de Sabo qui était appuyé sur une table, brandissant un journal datant de la veille. Si Sabo était l'apparence même de la bonne santé, Ace avait le même air que les quelques fois où il était tombé malade quand il était gamin.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et retint ses sanglots et son sourire.

Ils étaient vivants. Tous les deux.

\- Makino ? Oi, Makino ? appela Dadan.

Sans un mot, avec une main tremblante, Makino fit glisser la photo jusqu'à Dadan, avant de se laisser glisser contre son bar, les mains sur son ventre volumineux.

Ils étaient vivants.

* * *

 _Septembre 1219._

 _Ils avaient un autre rendez-vous avec Roberts, cette fois, pour l'Observatoire._

 _Et Edward était extatique. Ace le sentait, l'impatience et la joie d'Edward d'être enfin aussi proche du but. L'appréhension de la découverte qui l'attendait._

 _\- Tu sens ça, Adé ? La plus belle des récompenses sera bientôt à nous, souriait Edward alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du navire de Roberts._

 _\- Je ne sens que le vent qui bat mes oreilles, capitaine, répondit d'une voix morne Adéwalé._

 _\- Souris, mon ami ! encouragea Edward en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Quand nous tiendrons ce trésor, nous serons riches. Tu verras, je te le promets. Pour toute notre vie._

 _\- Si tu le dis._

 _Il n'y avait que le respect d'Adéwalé pour Edward qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas eu une réplique acerbe. Mais même un sourd aurait perçu qu'il pensait que cette histoire finirait mal. Finalement, ils alignèrent leur navire au galion qu'ils avaient abordé la dernière fois. Galion qu'utilisait à présent Roberts comme vaisseau amiral et qu'il avait baptisé le_ Royal Fortune _. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec les gros navires ?_

 _\- Ahoy, Roberts ! On jette l'ancre et on se retrouve à terre ! cria Edward en se rapprochant de la rambarde du côté du galion._

 _Roberts était lui aussi à la rambarde, bien plus haut que l'était Edward._

 _\- Tu as été suivi, capitaine Kenway. Je serais curieux de savoir depuis quand._

 _Et Roberts tendit un bras vers l'arrière des navires. Edward se tourna dans la direction, les yeux ronds de surprise. Des schooners et une frégate étaient à ses trousses._

 _\- C'est Hornigold, identifia Adéwalé en baissant sa longue vue._

 _\- La peste soit de ce traître, pourquoi Marco n'a pas encore tué ce gars, jura Edward._

 _\- Occupe-toi de ton vieil ami sans tarder, capitaine. Avant que je ne regrette de t'avoir fait confiance, lui dit Roberts._

 _Serrant les dents, Edward retourna à la barre et manœuvra pour faire demi-tour. Il allait s'occuper de Benjamin Hornigold. Une bonne fois pour toutes._

 _\- Capitaine, prends le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire, tenta de raisonner Adéwalé._

 _\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Adé. C'est Ben Hornigold, il cherche à nous tuer ! grinça Edward._

 _\- Aye, et ce traître doit mourir, accorda Adé. Mais après ? Tu es sûr que tu mérites cet Observatoire plus que lui ou ces Templiers ?_

 _\- Non, je n'en suis pas sûr ! Et je m'en moque bien. Mais si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y, je t'écoute._

 _Edward commençait à être à bout de nerfs alors que son ami tentait de lui faire voir la route de la raison._

 _\- Oublie ce Roberts ! Avertis les Assassins, conduis-les jusqu'ici et laisse-les protéger cet endroit. Ou alors, adresse-toi à Fushisho. Depuis le temps qu'il cherche lui aussi l'Observatoire, il te sera plus que reconnaissant et on aura fait ce qu'il fallait. Si avec tous les siècles qu'il traîne, il veut détruire cet endroit, c'est pas pour rien._

 _\- Aye, je vais les amener ici ! S'ils sont prêts à me payer ce qui me revient._

 _Encore et toujours l'or._

 _Adéwalé préféra changer la conversation, sachant que c'était inutile de raisonner son camarade pour l'instant._

 _Sans parler que l'affaire devant leurs yeux était bien plus importante._

 _\- Pah... Le combat va être difficile si Hornigold continue à nous attirer dans cette brume. On approche de «l'Échine du Diable», cracha Adé en notant la météo et la zone._

 _\- Tu parles de ces rochers qui ressemblent au dos d'un monstre ? s'enquit Edward en montrant des escarpements rocheux dans la zone où naviguait la flottille d'Hornigold._

 _\- Aye. El Espinado del Diablo. C'est comme ça que les espagnols l'appellent._

 _\- On est si loin de la Grand Line, et pourtant, on a des défit de ce genre ici._

 _Ace tenta de retourner la brume contre Ben en essayant de se faufiler dedans, dans les mailles de la flottille. Cela marcha un temps, mais le navire de Hornigold était en son cœur, et le_ Jackdaw _finit par se faire repérer. Cela mena à une bataille navale à moitié dans le brouillard, autour de l'Echine du Diable. Qui leur servit car, malgré le désir de voir Ben se noyer et finir englouti par les océans, il finit par voir le navire de leur homme s'échouer sur une plage de Santanillas, l'île nichée au creux des éperons rocheux._

 _Ils regardèrent les hommes fuir le navire en feu, Hornigold en tête._

 _Edward et Adéwalé échangèrent un regard, et le blond lâcha la barre._

 _\- Je reviendrai, ne t'en fait pas._

 _Et Ace sauta du navire._

 _Pataugeant dans l'eau, il parvint à esquiver les membres de l'équipage, se cachant derrière des buissons, des dunes humides et des plaques de roche. La vision d'aigle lui indiqua que Hornigold était tout au nord de l'île, faisant installer un campement et organisant des réparations entre les ruines mayas de Santanillas._

 _Son jeu d'esquive ne dura qu'un temps bientôt, il se fit interpeller et attaquer par les uniformes rouges. Dire qu'il fut un temps, Benjamin traitait les soldats anglais de tous les noms, les considérant comme des ennemis. Certes, ça restait le cas encore aujourd'hui pour les injures, mais à présent, il les avait sous ses ordres._

 _Ace n'avait aucune idée de comment Edward avait réussi à faire autant de bordel pour se débarrasser des pots de colle, sans pour autant que Ben ne le découvre._

 _Parce qu'Ace avait réussi à se hisser sur un morceau de mur de pierres d'une des pyramides à l'abandon, et surplombait Hornigold qui n'avait pas réagi pour autant._

 _Le D. resta bien quelques instants sans bouger, à regarder Hornigold sous lui qui haranguait ses marins._

 _Finalement, l'exécution tomba : Ace sauta sur Hornigold, sa lame secrète perçant la chair de l'ancien camarade de son aïeul._

* * *

 _Edward roula de dessus Hornigold et se releva, laissant l'homme rampant derrière lui, agonisant. Encore une fois, Edward Kenway laissait la mort dans son sillage pour sa simple soif de richesse._

 _\- Tu avais l'étoffe pour devenir un homme de conviction, mais ton âme est désormais celle d'un tueur…. Sans ton maudit courage, il te reste bien peu de choses… gémit Hornigold, sur le ventre, regardant son assassin._

 _Il se hissa difficilement à genoux, une main se tenant le ventre et l'autre le supportant avec ses gémissements._

 _Edward retira sa capuche et se massa l'arête du nez. Il se retourna pour maudire son ancien camarade :_

 _\- Que le diable t'emporte, Ben ! Tu as l'âme d'un traître, qui se croit supérieur à ses frères !_

 _Loin de se démonter, Hornigold laissa parler pleinement son arrogance et son ego :_

 _\- Oui, et je l'ai prouvé, cent fois !_

 _Et il le prouva avec une simple question :_

 _\- Depuis la chute de Nassau, qu'as-tu fait, toi, si ce n'est semer la mort dans ton sillage ?_

 _Penché sur le côté, supportant son poids toujours avec un bras, il essayait de croiser le regard de son ancien ami, ignorant le sang qui coulait trop vitre entre ses doigts._

 _Edward s'énerva. En hurlant, il se jeta sur Hornigold pour le saisir à la gorge :_

 _\- TU T'ES ALLIE A LA VERMINE QU'ON ÉTAIT CENSÉ HAÏR !_

 _\- NON !_

 _Il parvint à dégager son visage de la main du blond et lui dit :_

 _\- Ces Templiers sont différents... J'aimerais que tu puisses le voir et que tu ne te sois pas fait endoctriner par Marco pour croire le contraire… Ce pauvre vieux ne comprend rien et les déteste, alors qu'ils pourraient rendre ce monde meilleur ensemble... Mais toi et lui vous poursuivez aveuglément le mauvais chemin ! Et pour toi, si tu continues sur cette route, tu découvriras que tu es le dernier à le suivre… Et qu'il conduit à la potence…_

 _Et Benjamin Hornigold s'effondra après ses paroles laborieuses._

 _Edward garda un instant le silence et soupira :_

 _\- Peut-être bien. Mais le monde compte désormais un serpent de moins._

 _Il se releva et tourna le dos au cadavre de son ancien ami._

 _\- Et c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

 _Il s'éloigna sans un regard._

* * *

Bob se démenait comme un malade pour effacer ses propres traces, usant de tours et détours pour qu'on ne soupçonne pas que malgré « l'isolation », il était en train de hacker le système d'Abstergo... pour cacher qu'il l'avait déjà hacker auparavant.

Son oreillette se connecta brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

« Salut Erudito » salua une voix que Bob ne connaissait pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit le hackeur en s'immobilisant, les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis John, de l'Informatique. Portgas a dû te parler de moi. Je sais que tu te balades dans les fichiers d'Abstergo. »

Bob leva un sourcil. Bon, il n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il le pensait.

« Je te contacte pour te proposer un truc. Je sais que tu es en train d'effacer tes traces, là, et je te propose mon aide dans ce but. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de t'assurer d'effacer toutes les balades informatiques de Portgas, au passage. »

\- Pourquoi ne pas s'adresser directement à lui ? s'enquit Bob, toujours perplexe.

« Il est toujours dans l'Animus de ce que je vois sur les données informatiques. Il n'a pas encore été désynchronisé, malgré le fait qu'il ait été déplacé dans le Bunker et drogué. »

Il y avait des choses dans ce monde que Bob ne comprenait pas. Comment Ace avait réussi à rester synchronisé alors que tout le monde avait subi une désynchronisation de force quand Mélanie leur avait fait la piqure de Midazolam pour les fourrer tous dans ce bunker, en quarantaine.

Bob poussa un tout petit soupir blasé et referma son ordinateur portable.

Il savait très bien à quoi il jouait en prenant cette mission d'infiltration, à l'origine.

« Tous ces petits Templiers ne prennent aucun risque. Bon, on ferait mieux d'effacer toutes les infos compromettantes qu'ils ont sur toi et Portgas. Tu as entendu ça ? Je crois bien que je viens de faire passer ton habilitation au niveau 3 ! »

\- Je pourrais sortir ? s'enquit Bob en attrapant sa tablette Communicateur pour la mettre dans sa poche, en plus de son PC.

« Exact. Va dans le local de la sécurité et sers-toi des caméras pour observer la porte de la salle des serveurs. Malheureusement, Mélanie y est en ce moment, alors attends que je la fasse sortir avant de débarquer. Je nettoierais bien ces serveurs moi-même, mais en tant que responsable de l'informatique, je serais soupçonné. Vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un qu'ils aient déjà enfermé. »

Bob haussa brièvement les sourcils et se leva du lit de sa « cellule » dans le Bunker. Il y avait le strict minimum : lit, animus et salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la porte et passa sa tablette devant, la faisant s'ouvrir. Glissant la tête au dehors, il vérifia que les environs étaient libres avant de se glisser dehors et de filer ventre à terre vers la salle de surveillance, écoutant d'une oreille les commentaires de l'informaticien.

« Ah, ces Templiers. C'est eux qui dirigent nos vies, tu sais ? Ils décident des élections, ils contrôlent les marchés et nous implantent des micro-puces pour suivre nos déplacements et lire dans nos esprits. Ça fout vraiment les jetons »

Pour l'instant, c'était lui qui foutait les jetons.

Bob passa devant une cellule d'isolement, et reconnut, au travers la vitre au centre de la porte métallique, Ace, toujours assis sur un fauteuil, le casque de l'Animus sur le nez. L'écran de l'Animus de secours montrait en effet que le pirate était toujours en synchronisation.

Secouant la tête, Bob se dirigea vers la sortie pour pénétrer dans un couloir. A droite, le chemin menait vers l'ascenseur qui n'était pas à cet étage. A gauche, le couloir se prolongeait sur un nouvel embranchement donnant d'un côté à la salle des serveurs et de l'autre au poste de vidéo-surveillance.

Rasant les murs avec une grimace, Bob remonta le couloir jusqu'à la salle de surveillance.

« Très bien, écoute. Je vais entrer dans la salle des serveurs. Dès que tu nous verras sortir, c'est à toi de jouer » lui dit l'informaticien quand la porte de la salle de surveillance s'ouvrit sur Bob.

Le hackeur hocha la tête pour lui-même, et s'installa dans le fauteuil, la porte métallique retombant automatique à sa place.

Ouvrant son ordinateur privé, Bob se demanda s'il parviendrait à réactiver Ritsu, ou si c'était trop dangereux de le faire. Il entra aisément dans le système de surveillance, et bientôt, la cellule vide qui était la sienne à la base afficha la salle des serveurs. Il configura d'autres écrans pour afficher le reste du trajet de la salle, jusqu'à la sortie du bunker.

L'informaticien était déjà en train de parler avec Mélanie. Il tournait le dos à la caméra, discutant avec la femme.

«- _... votre présence ici n'est pas nécessaire, Lemay-san. Mon équipe va se charger de l'enquête._

 _\- Mais il va te falloir davantage d'effectifs, John ! On ne sait même pas quand ont agi ces hackers. On pourrait perdre des semaines à analyser tout ça ! paniquait Mélanie, auprès de l'ordinateur central de la salle des serveurs._

 _\- Une, tout au plus._

 _\- C'est bien trop long ! Je ne peux pas bloquer mon équipe toute une semaine !_

 _\- Juridiquement, vous le pouvez. On a leur accord. Même s'ils n'ont sûrement pas lu leurs contrats. »_

Bob avait vu oui, cette petite close cachée dans le contrat avec Abstergo Entertainement. Ils avaient le droit d'être mis en quarantaine en cas de fuite. Il avait fait un pari très risqué lui-même en s'infiltrant dans l'entreprise.

« - _Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que l'idée ne me plaît pas. Quelle est la prochaine étape ? soupira Mélanie._

 _\- Mon équipe traite les données en ce moment même. On va commencer à les trier dès ce soir. Parole de scout. Je vous offre un petit café ? »_

Mélanie sembla hésitante, mais suivit John. Bob les suivit sur les écrans, les yeux fixés sur la coiffure noire, impeccablement renvoyée vers l'arrière de l'informaticien et les vit remonter le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Bob se leva de son siège et fila vers la salle des serveurs juste en face et entra dedans. D'immenses blocs clignotants de serveur informatique s'allongeaient de chaque côté du pont menant jusqu'à l'ordinateur central qui n'était rien d'autres qu'un immense écran sans le moindre clavier.

A toute jambe, il alla rejoindre sa cible et s'assit par terre, étalant communicateur et ordinateur portable afin de commencer son boulot.

« C'est bon, je m'en suis débarrassé au stand à café. Trouve le serveur contenant les logs du réseau. Vu que j'ai les détails de tous tes petits piratages, ainsi que ceux de Portgas, il suffit de les retrouver en fonction des dates et de convertir ces données en trucs inoffensifs. C'est pas plus compliqué. »

\- Je m'en doute. Mais j'arrive pas à entrer, grinça Bob qui se confrontait à un énième échec.

« Suffit de le dire. Je vais remettre à jour ton communicateur. Avec un petit programme que j'ai concocté spécialement pour l'occasion. Et voilà… »

En effet, une mise à jour était en cours sur son communicateur. Bob s'en saisit, attendit la fin, et constata que ça marchait efficacement.

\- C'est propre. Merci.

Et il se mit au boulot. Pendant que sur la tablette, il lançait le programme pour effacer les preuves que lui avait refilé l'informaticien, il surveillait l'ascenseur depuis son pc, après avoir réussi à renvoyer dessus les images de surveillance. Il trouva au passage deux trois infos intéressantes sur Desmond qu'il mit de côté.

Il se préparait à quitter quand quelque chose sortit _littéralement_ de l'écran relier aux serveurs.

On aurait dit qu'une couverture pixelisée s'était détachée de l'écran pour se mettre à faire un mini vortex dans les airs, juste devant Bob.

Dans la panique, le hackeur ramassa ses affaires et commença à reculer vers la sortie, toujours suivi par le tourbillon de pixels bleutés. Tas de pixels qui prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un visage de femme avec une sacrée drôle de coiffure.

Bob était à mi-chemin quand les pixels cessèrent de se mouvoir et que le visage se stabilisa.

\- _Je sens ta présence, chiffre, dit-elle. Je sens, mais je ne peux toucher. Le signal demeure trop faible, et je suis trop ténue. Dispersée. Tel le brouillard de parasites parcourant les ondes et les réseaux, le système nerveux du monde._

Bob se sentait comme un de ces idiots films d'horreur. Il avait lancé la fonction enregistrement cam de son pc en tremblant, et reculait doucement, toujours suivi par l'apparition.

Il n'aimait pas cette voix.

Toutes les cellules de son être étaient en rébellion.

L'instinct qui avait préservé les humains depuis des millénaires lui disait qu'il était devant un prédateur.

« Tu peux l'entendre ? » demanda John dans l'oreillette avec une étrange excitation dans la voix.

Bob ne put que pousser un tout petit gémissement. Et dire qu'il était censé être le Pyrobarbare. Celui qui n'avait peur de rien, alors que c'était son partenaire Fanta qui jouait le rôle du couard.

\- _Peut-être le temple a-t-il été ouvert trop tôt. Mais ça n'a pas été par choix. Le cataclysme a chassé toute incertitude. Ah... Béni soit le pauvre Desmond, qui a donné sa vie afin que vous, les fruits de notre labeur, puissiez vivre. Et réussir votre mission en nous. En moi. Mais le moment est précaire. Mes forces sont inadéquates à l'investissement d'un hôte organique. Il reste encore fort à faire, des échantillons à recueillir, des artéfacts à trouver avant que ma volonté ne triomphe._

WHAT ?! D'où elle sortait Desmond, comme ça ?! C'était quoi cette histoire !

Et l'informaticien qui lui demandait dans l'oreillette de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Non mais mec ! Il y avait un _fantôme_ , sans trouver meilleur terme, qui lui faisait la causette et semblait vouloir prendre possession d'un corps ! Le _sien_ à lui, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ! Et on attendait de lui qu'il fasse le commentateur sportif ?!

\- _Permettez-moi de renaître, mes enfants. Mes instruments. Faîtes en sorte que je vous guide vers votre but._

Bob était enfin arrivé à la porte quand le buste féminin disparut.

Tremblant, il sortit de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui, accompagnée de l'informaticien qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'était quoi ça, Standish ? grinça Bob en reprenant la route de sa cellule.

La réponse qu'il eut n'était pas celle qu'il espérait avoir :

« Bordel ! Elle devrait être là ! En ce moment ! Installée dans ta putain de tête ! Fait chier, fait chier, fait CHIER ! Elle ne devait pas t'épargner ! Pourquoi tu es toujours LÀ ? »

\- Pardon ?

Trop tard, l'informaticien avait déjà coupé la communication.

Bob leva à son niveau son pc qui filmait toujours et qui lui renvoya son visage pâle d'effroi.

\- Y'a des trucs pas très nets avec ce coco.

Il arrêta l'enregistrement et referma son ordinateur, se dépêchant pour retourner à son poste. Il avait _beaucoup_ à réfléchir.

* * *

 _Ace avait retrouvé Black Barts dans les environs du Fort Charlotte, sur une plage baptisée Long Bay._

 _Une fois pieds à terre, Ace marcha sur la plage jusqu'à Roberts, suivi d'Adéwalé. Roberts était tranquillement assis au soleil, sur un palmier, nettoyant un de ses flingues._

 _\- Le chasseur de pirates est mort ? fut la première question de Roberts._

 _\- Oui. De ma main. Comment se fait-il que toi seul puisses trouver ce que tant d'hommes cherchent ? Quelque chose que même le Phénix ne peut pas trouver !_

 _\- Je suis né avec des souvenirs de cet endroit. Des souvenirs issus d'une toute autre époque, je crois. Comme si... j'avais déjà vécu une autre vie._

 _WHAT ? Non mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Il avait des souvenirs de ses précédentes réincarnations ? C'était totalement barge ! Après, entre le Phénix qui se révélait avoir connu Adam et Eve, c'était presque commun._

 _Mais pas assez pour Edward :_

 _\- J'en crois pas un mot, tu vas parler clairement._

 _Edward était à bout de nerfs et de patience, mais Roberts se contenta d'esquisser un sourire entre le blasé et le narquois, maintenant un calme olympien._

 _Jusqu'à ce que d'étranges bruits leur parviennent de la jungle avoisinante, les faisant tous se précipiter vers la trouée dans les arbres. C'était un bruit entre le cri agonisant d'un homme et le rugissement féroce d'un fauve._

 _Face au chemin de terre, tout le monde était nerveux._

 _\- Pas aujourd'hui, souffla Roberts. Après toi, capitaine. Le chemin qui nous attend est dangereux._

 _Edward jeta un regard à Adéwalé qui tourna les talons pour rejoindre le_ Jackdaw, _pendant que Roberts rechargeait son pistolet._

 _Ace inspira profondément et remonta les rangs des pirates nerveux qui mettaient en joue l'ouverture de la jungle._

 _\- Les indigènes de ces terres vont se battre, Edward. Tu es prêt à les repousser s'il le faut ? À les tuer, si besoin est ? demanda Roberts alors qu'Ace s'aventurait sur le chemin._

 _Trois pirates pendaient du plafond arboré de la jungle, suspendus à une corde autour du cou pour seule décoration._

 _\- Tu auras bientôt ta réponse, grommela Edward._

 _Ace avait traversé une jungle hostile avec des indigènes qui se la jouaient façon ninja._

 _Ou alors ils avaient une formation d'Assassin. Ace était passé à peu de la désynchronisation plusieurs fois. Ou de la vilaine surprise._

 _Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait choisi de les épargner, se contentant de les assommer._

 _Il en avait compté plus d'une quinzaine, dispersés dans la jungles, vêtus de plumes d'aigles et de pagnes._

 _Roberts était derrière lui, avec quatre hommes portant la caisse aux échantillons de sang._

 _La jungle avait ensuite laissé place à une petite plage avec des habitations sur pilotis, menant dans le centre de l'île par un réseau de grottes à semi-ouverte, avec tout autant d'indigènes, avant de retrouver de nouveau la jungle._

 _Sans parler d'autres cadavres qui eux, devaient être un peu plus vieux au vu de l'odeur et de l'état de décomposition._

 _Le niveau des avertissements était vraiment à revoir._

 _Mais une fois dans la clairière, Ace en resta sans voix._

 _Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait de qualifier de beau, ou époustouflant. C'était plus… dérangeant ? Bizarre ? Surprenant, en tout cas._

 _Le décor naturel était désormais parsemé de grands blocs taillés en d'immenses cubes_ parfaits.

 _La couleur laissait penser à de la roche volcanique, mais la texture était différente._

 _Certes, la terre et la jungle avaient repris leurs droits respectifs et abîmé une bonne partie des installations, mais les structures massives et géométriques restaient bien assez intactes pour imaginer les gros blocs que ça avait dû former à une époque._

 _Ace assomma le dernier gardien et laissa place à la mémoire qui lui montra Roberts le rejoignant. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'ensemble de blocs dans le fond de la clairière, enfoncés dans la roche d'une falaise. En bas, au milieu du devant de l'édifice, une pierre grisée laissait présager le perron d'une porte. En guise de porte, on avait un encadrement bouché par panneau de la même étrange pierre noire. Assez espacée pour laisser deviner un couloir derrière, mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse passer entre._

 _\- C'est ça, l'Observatoire ? Tout ça... ? demanda Edward en tournant sur lui-même pour mieux voir les lieux._

 _\- Oui. Un endroit presque sacré que cet idiot de Noryokusha veut détruire. Tout ce qui manque à ces lieux, c'est une goutte de mon sang..._

 _Il s'entailla le pouce et le posa dans une rainure d'une des panneaux de pierre…_

 _Qui s'éclaira en réponse._

 _\- …et la porte s'ouvrira pour la première fois depuis quatre-vingt mille ans._

 _Edward avait ouvert des yeux ronds en voyant une lumière dorée serpenter sur les murs bloquant la porte, formant des motifs géométriques à angle droit, avant de s'éteindre et de s'enfoncer dans le sol, dévoilant un couloir éclairé par des trous dans le plafond._

 _Brutalement, Roberts se retourna, brandissant ses flingues et fusilla ses hommes._

 _Ils étaient tous morts avant qu'Edward ne puisse réagir. Il était à présent seul avec Roberts qu'il mit en joue._

 _\- Par l'enfer, Roberts ! Tu es devenu fou ?!_

 _Toujours avec son calme si caractéristique, Roberts rangea ses armes en s'expliquant :_

 _\- Bien au contraire, Edward. Ces abrutis auraient perdu la tête en voyant ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Mais toi, je te soupçonne d'être bien plus coriace qu'eux. Maintenant, ramasse ce coffre et apporte-le ici._

 _Et Roberts se détourna pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir._

 _Edward hésita visiblement, son arme toujours en main, puis finit par ramasser la caisse et emboita le pas de l'autre pirate._

 _Il y avait des torches contre les murs, qui brulaient on ne savait comment. Ace les appelait les « torches en scénarium » pour expliciter ce mystère. Il enjamba une plaque effondrée du plafond et s'engagea dans un escalier descendant derrière Roberts qui se plaignait :_

 _\- Sale et décrépi. Mes souvenirs sont bien différents. Mais après quatre-vingt millénaires..._

 _Ouch ! Quatre-vingt millénaires !? Ace allait vraiment demander à Marco sa recette anti-âge. Même Kenway n'y croyait pas._

 _\- Tu mens. C'est impossible._

 _\- Fais bien attention à toi, capitaine, avertit Roberts alors que les escaliers devenaient des descentes en pente douce._

 _Et il changea de sujet :_

 _\- Je dois dire que cette nouvelle vocation m'inspire. Et cela t'amusera peut-être d'apprendre que j'ai édicté mon propre code de conduite._

 _\- Ton propre crédo, hein ?_

 _\- Pour maintenir la paix à mon bord. Les jeux d'argent sont proscrits car ils génèrent plus de conflits que de camaraderie. La désertion durant le combat est interdite. Et j'exige que tous les canons et tous les sabres soient propres et prêts à l'usage à tout instant._

 _La dernière partie, Ace pouvait la comprendre, la première, tout dépendait de comment c'était organisé. Les jeux d'argents étaient tolérés à bord. En cas de conflit, c'était mené devant le ou les commandants responsables des joueurs. Et suivant le sujet de la dispute et sur qui ils tombaient, les punitions pouvaient être plus ou moins sévères et plus ou moins justes. Si on devait faire appel à Oyaji, dans ce cas, tous l'équipage était puni. Plus de jeux, plus de divertissement, confiné à bord pendant deux mois. Pour le coup, les querelles de jeux restaient minimes et se réglaient autour de la table de pari._

 _\- Je te comprends, accorda Edward._

 _\- Pour cela, toute infraction est punie de mort._

 _C'était une solution radicale et efficace._

 _\- J'irai jamais jusque-là, Roberts._

 _Le silence revint, juste troublé par l'écho de leurs pas sur la pierre. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une immense salle dont le plafond encore intact se perdait dans les ténèbres. Sans parler qu'ils durent passer un pont et qu'en bas, le sol_ aussi _se perdait dans l'obscurité d'un gouffre qu'on pouvait imaginer sans fin._

 _\- Quel endroit incroyable ! finit par dire Kenway, mal à l'aise dans ce silence._

 _\- Splendide, n'est-ce pas ? acquiesça Roberts._

 _\- Aye. Tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées, ou d'un poème antique._

 _\- De nombreux récits parlent de cet endroit. Des histoires devenues rumeurs, puis légendes. Le chemin inéluctable conduisant toute réalité vers la fiction, avant de sombrer dans l'oubli._

 _Une nouvelle descente et Ace pénétra dans un nouveau couloir. Il remarqua immédiatement sur les murs des millions de cubes comme ceux qu'il avait déjà vus. D'autres fioles de sang._

 _\- D'autres fioles de sang, pointa Edward en faisant écho à ce qu'avait remarqué Ace._

 _\- Oui. Ces cubes contiennent le sang d'un peuple très ancien. Une race qui, à son époque, a touché les sommets._

 _\- Plus je t'écoute, mon ami, et moins je te comprends. J'ai l'impression de parler au Phénix._

 _\- Même si je préfèrerai ne pas être comparé à ce noryokusha, je n'en suis pas surpris. Mais rappelle-toi ceci : le sang que contiennent ces fioles n'a plus la moindre valeur pour quiconque. Un jour peut-être, il en sera autrement. Mais pas à notre époque._

 _Le couloir les mena à présent quand une sorte d'amphithéâtre assez bien conservé malgré le temps et les ruines. Les sièges de pierre, entre lesquels débouchait le couloir, formaient un arc de cercle en escalier autour d'un étrange appareil couleur cuivre qui se tenait au bord de la plateforme qui surplombait des hauts._

 _Le sol, en dépit des fissures, avait les mêmes motifs raides et géométriques qui semblaient caractériser ce lieu._

 _Qui caractérisait la Première Civilisation._

 _\- Nous y sommes. Dépose le coffre à cet endroit._

 _Et Roberts indiqua l'estrade de pierre où reposait la fameuse sphère armillaire qui était donc le point central de l'amphi._

 _A pas lents, presque méfiant, Ace obtempéra et grimpa les quatre marches menant à l'estrade et déposa le coffre devant le piédestal de basalte noir qui soutenait la sphère aplatie._

 _Et le sol se mit à trembler, faisant paniquer les pirates qui regardèrent autour d'eux._

 _\- C'est quoi, ce bruit ?_

 _Roberts se calma brusquement, comme se rappelant de quelque chose._

 _\- Ah, oui. Une mesure de sécurité. Attends un instant._

 _Et il posa sa main encore dégoulinante de son sang sur le crâne de cristal qui était au centre de la sphère._

 _\- Nous y voilà, fit Roberts d'un air satisfait quand tout cessa de trembler._

 _\- Mais à quoi sert cet endroit ? souffla Edward._

 _\- C'est une sorte de grande longue-vue, comme en utilisent les marins. Un appareil... qui permet de voir malgré la distance._

 _C'était l'explication la plus simple et la plus claire qu'Ace n'ait jamais entendu. Roberts se pencha sur le coffre et l'ouvrit, prenant un cube au hasard._

 _Il mit le cube dans une encoche du crâne de cristal et recula d'un pas. Celui-ci déploya immédiatement de la lumière dorée et les anneaux de la sphère se décolèrent les uns des autres en conservant toujours le crâne de cristal en leur centre._

 _\- C'est de la magie noire ! s'étrangla Edward._

 _\- Non. C'est monsieur Jack Rackham... Quelque part dans ce monde. À cet instant précis._

 _Sur le mur d'en face, au-delà du gouffre, une image dorée de taille gigantesque prenait forme, formant des silhouettes familières dans un lieu plus que familier. C'était un bar. Les deux personnes au bar étaient bizarrement représentées. Les traits étaient juste assez précis pour qu'on puisse les reconnaitre, sans entrer dans les détails, mais on avait l'impression de voir le squelette parfois._

 _Ace reconnut aisément les deux personnes au comptoir : Anne Bonny et James Kidd._

 _\- C'est à Nassau, reconnut Edward. Ça se passe en ce moment même ? On voit la même chose que lui ?_

 _\- Oui, lui dit calmement Roberts._

 _"_ _ **J'en sais rien, Jim,**_ _disait Anne avec un étrange écho_ _ **. Je connais absolument rien à la navigation. C'est pas un travail pour une femme."**_

 _"_ _ **Faux ! J'ai vu des dizaines de femmes ferler des voiles et tourner des cabestans,**_ _lui assura Mary en usant de son intonation masculine._ _ **Si Fushisho peut le faire avec un physique de gamin, c'est possible aussi pour une femme.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Et tu m'apprendras à me battre ? Avec un grand sabre ? Et même à tirer au pistolet ?"**_

 _"_ _ **Je m'arrêterai pas là. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles. Et que tu t'appliques. Tu ne dois pas songer à l'échec si tu veux réussir."**_

 _La voix de Rackam surgit brusquement dans la projection des deux femmes prenant un verre au comptoir, prouvant qu'on voyait bien les choses du point de vue du pirate :_

 _"_ _ **Eh ! MON GARS ! C'est à ma femme que tu fais la cour ! Bats les pattes ou je te découpe !"**_

 _Sa femme ? Attends ! Bonny avait dit « oui » à Rackam ?! En se la faisant, Marco avait dû lui infliger quelques dommages cérébraux pour qu'elle ait eu cette idée stupide._

 ** _" Va cuver ailleurs, Rackam. Et réfléchis deux fois avant de m'appeler, "mon gars"..."_** _rouspéta Mary._

 ** _"Oh, oh c'est vrai, ça..._** **mon gars** ** _?"_**

 _Il cherchait toujours autant la merde. Heureusement pour lui, alors que Mary se décollait du bar, quelque chose sembla attirer son attention en dehors de la projection et elle se détourna du pirate alcoolisé._

 _\- Quels drôles de gens, commenta Roberts en retira le cube pour en mettre un autre à la place. Voyons-en un autre. Le gouverneur Woodes Rogers._

 _En retirant le premier cube, les anneaux avaient repris leur place initiale, pour se remettre en marche sous l'impulsion de l'autre fiole de sang dans le crâne._

 _Une nouvelle projection se forma sur le mur._

 _On voyait quelqu'un de facilement identifiable comme Torres à l'écran, jouant avec une fiole de sang, son ombre en armure dans son dos._

 _"_ _ **C'est une idée audacieuse. Mais je vais devoir y réfléchir attentivement.**_ _" disait Woodes._

 _"_ _ **Il vous suffit d'inviter la chambre des communes à un témoignage de loyauté. Un serment, un geste, et un petit rituel afin de prélever quelques gouttes de sang au bout du doigt. Rien de plus."**_ _lui dit Torres._

 _Ah. Ils préparaient un plan pour savoir comment récupérer le sang de politiciens en prévision de la découverte de l'Observatoire. Ace espérait que Ritsu efface bien tout ça, il ne voulait pas que les Templiers mettent la mains sur ces infos._

 _"_ _ **Les ministres vont sans doute s'y opposer, mais persuader la chambre des Lords ne devrait pas poser problème. Ils ont un goût prononcé pour l'apparat et les cérémonies**_ _." pronostiqua Rogers._

 _"_ _ **Tirez-en parti. Dites-leur que c'est en signe de soutien au roi... face à tous ces rebelles jacobites**_ _."_

 _"_ _ **Oui. Très judicieux."**_

 ** _-_** _Ah, ces Templiers, soupira Roberts._

 ** _"L'élément crucial est la sangre. Vous devez en prélever un peu à chacun. Nous nous devons d'être prêts lorsque nous trouverons l'Observatoire."_**

 _Yep ! Ace avait bien deviné le sujet !_

 _"_ _ **Entendu**_ _." acquiesça Rogers._

 _Et Roberts désactiva de nouveau la sphère et retira aisément le crâne de cristal qu'il conserva dans le creux de sa main. C'était la même taille qu'un crâne humain adulte._

 _\- Un outil précieux, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Roberts._

 _\- De la sorcellerie. Voilà ce que c'est, frissonna Edward._

 _\- Oh, non. Les mécanismes qui animent cet appareil sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus concret._

 _Il leva le crâne au même niveau que son visage, se donnant ainsi un air psychopathe._

 _\- Antiques, certes, mais pas plus surnaturels qu'étranges, termina Roberts._

 _Edward comptait déjà ses poules avant qu'elles ne soient sorties de l'œuf._

 _\- On deviendra les maîtres des océans…_

 _\- Oh... Quelle ambition._

 _Roberts s'était lentement rapproché d'Edward et la cinématique empêcha Ace d'être sur ses gardes. Le revers de main avec le crâne de cristal brisa le nez du blond, l'envoyant droit dans un plongeon dans l'eau en contrebas._

 _Edward refit surface et regarda Roberts le narguer depuis en haut._

 _\- Mon code ne prévoit rien en matière de loyauté, Kenway. Tu as joué ton rôle, mais notre alliance prend fin ! lui cria Roberts avec un rire dans la voix._

 _\- T'es un homme mort, Roberts ! hurla Edward._

 _Il l'avait bien cherché dans l'opinion d'Ace. Ses tripes lui avaient dit de ne pas faire confiance à cet homme. Le bruit de pas s'éloignant disait que le blond était désormais seul, et à la flotte._

 _En grognant, Ace retrouva le contrôle de son aïeul et chercha un endroit où escalader, et trouver une autre sortie. Son regard tomba sur des blocs de pierre carrés au ras de l'eau et il nagea jusqu'à là, escaladant la moindre fissure de la roche et le moindre angle._

 _Retourner à la sphère était faisable, mais une fois là-haut, il s'avéra que Roberts avait fermé la porte de l'amphi en partant. En observant les lieux, il remarqua une ouverture dans le mur un peu plus loin, d'où passait de la lumière du jour._

 _Eh bien, il passerait par là._

 _L'escalade se fit rapidement, et très vite, il mit les pieds dans un tunnel plus naturel et rassurant que l'intérieur de l'Observatoire._

 _Ace, et très certainement Edward avant lui, commit une erreur fatale : il fit la route au pas de course._

 _Ce qui fit qu'au bout du tunnel, emporté par son élan, il partit en roulé-boulé le long d'une pente abrupte et boisée._

 _Ace poussa un cri de douleur quand quelque chose se planta dans son ventre alors qu'il continuait de glisser, pour finalement tomber dans un ruisseau qui dévalait la pente pour finir en petite cascade dans l'eau plus bas, où il fit un beau plouf._

 _L'eau salée lui arracha une grimace de douleur alors qu'il refaisait surface. En nageant difficilement vers la plage, il laissait derrière lui de belles tâches sanglantes dans l'eau. Son regard capta néanmoins quelque chose qui aurait dû être là et qui ne l'était pas._

 _En effet, la présence de la frégate de Roberts lui disait qu'il était de retour sur la plage où il avait accosté, or, le_ Jackdaw _et son équipage étaient aux abonnés absents._

 _Se hissant difficilement sur le sable humine du bord de plage, il se mit debout et retira d'un geste sec le morceau de bois qui avait loupé de peu son estomac mais qui lui faisait toujours autant pisser du sang._

 _Titubant, compressant sa plaie au maximum, Edward clopina jusqu'à Roberts qui avait eu le temps de revenir bien avant lui._

 _Ace avait la tête qui tournait et sa respiration se faisait laborieuse._

 _\- ROBERTS ! rugit-il en cœur avec son aïeul, y mettant toute sa haine et toute sa colère._

 _Les hommes de Roberts réagirent immédiatement et vinrent attaquer Edward. Il parvint à parer un ou deux coups, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sable, à quatre pattes._

 _Roberts vint se moquer de lui, son crâne de cristal toujours en main :_

 _\- Oh... Ton_ Jackdaw _a quitté le nid, Edward, mmh ?_

 _Il s'accroupit auprès du blond avec un sourire moqueur :_

 _\- Voilà la beauté de la démocratie... La multitude l'emporte toujours. Oui, tu pourrais venir avec moi, mais... avec un esprit aussi ardent que le tien…_

 _Roberts se releva alors qu'Edward s'effondrait sur un côté, compressant toujours sa plaie._

 _\- Tu... tu risquerais de tous nous réduire en cendres ! Ehehe ! En revanche, je sais que le Sekai Seifu a mis ta tête à prix, de façon fort généreuse. Et vois-tu... cette fortune me tend les bras !_

 _Et il se montra du pouce avec un immense sourire, avant de s'appuyer de sa main de libre au palmier au pied duquel Edward s'était effondré._

 _\- As-tu... As-tu déjà fréquenté les prisons jamaïcaines, mon ami ? Dis-moi ?_

* * *

Ace ressortit de la simulation et inspira profondément, la douleur de retour dans ses entrailles, et un froid mordant typique du kairoseki lui agressant la chair.

Avec une main tremblante, il retira son casque de l'Animus et jeta un regarda vaseux autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas son poste de travail…

La tête lui tournait.

Il baissa les yeux sur lui pour constater que son sweat-shirt noir devenait de plus en plus brillant d'humidité proche de l'estomac. Il souleva délicatement le tissu et ferma les yeux en se mordant une lèvre de douleur en voyant le trou dans ses entrailles.

Bleeding Effect bonjour !

Où était Ritsu pour l'aider ?! Elle aurait dû empêcher ce genre de transfert !

Un grand écran de téléviseur cessa de diffuser un message au sujet d'un état d'alerte pour faire apparaître le visage de Mélanie, triste et paniqué.

\- _Salut. Comment ça va ? Si tu te sens angoissé, ça va passer. C'est le Midazolam couplé au kairoseki qu'on a dû te remettre. Je suis désolée pour ça, mais... on a eu tellement de problèmes de sécurité qu'il a fallu prendre des mesures draconiennes. Et Olivier a disparu. Il est parti pour Chicago il y a quelques jours, depuis, personne ne l'a revu. Je sais que ça peut te sembler excessif, mais les infos que l'on détient nous donnent certaines obligations vis-à-vis des actionnaires. Ne t'en fais pas, tu toucheras un dédommagement quand nous aurons trouvé le hacker. En attendant, repose-toi, d'accord ? Et si le cœur t'en dit... essaie de récupérer d'autres images. On est tous bluffés par ton travail... J'ai vraiment hâte de te montrer ce qu'on a tiré de tes séquences. À bientôt._

\- STOP ! interpella Ace avant que la communication ne se coupe.

\- _Ecoute, Portgas, je me doute que tu dois être en colère, mais je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, c'est pas moi qui décide._

\- C'est pas pour ça…

Ace inspira et expira profondément, et offrit à l'écran un sourire immense malgré la douleur.

\- A moins que vous vouliez dire adieu au Sujet 18, va falloir faire descendre une équipe médicale et faire sauter le kairoseki.

Il montra sa main dégoulinante de sang à la caméra.


	23. Jusqu'à plus soif

**Salut à tous, merci d'être au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 ***dépose une grosse boite de mouchoir***

 **Si j'ai bien fait mon boulot, vous en aurez besoin sous peu.**

 **Donc, on reprend l'aventure d'Ace avec son aïeul Kenway.**

 **Pour répondre à Momolive (je ne dirais rien pour tes questions :3) je repasse les vidéos pour les scènes, surtout, quand mes notes chapitres ne suffisent pas. Pour les dialogues, même si les trads vers le français sont assez bizarres, je me tourne vers le Wikia du jeu où ils sont quasiment tous répertorié pour y apporter ma touche et avoir ma trame. Le reste, c'est mon boulot. Voilà!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 ***retourne se moucher***

* * *

Bob était inquiet.

Il avait vu le service médical passer en tout urgence devant la porte de sa cellule dans le bunker pour se diriger vers celle d'Ace. Mélanie avait fait les cent pas devant, se mordant le pouce, morte d'inquiétude, avant d'aborder l'un des infirmiers qui repartaient. Les gants chirurgicaux pleins de sang étaient très mauvais signe. Surtout quand le sang se consumait de lui-même sous leurs yeux.

En tendant l'oreille, Bob avait entendu comme quoi Ace avait une blessure dont on ignorait l'origine qui aurait presque pu lui perforer l'estomac. Presque comme si on lui avait planté un pieu dans le ventre.

Le pire était qu'il avait apparemment perdu connaissance.

Bob surveilla le groupe devant sa porte le plus discrètement possible, se jurant de mettre au courant qui de droit dès qu'il n'y aurait plus personne.

Il était temps de sortir Ace d'ici.

* * *

 _Le soleil de la Jamaïque était lourd et chaud sur sa nuque. Edward avait soif, il avait mal, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Pas encore._

 _On le mena dans une cour où tout un tas de Jamaïcains étaient réunis pour écouter un jugement._

 _Celui de Mary Read, ses cheveux noirs lâchés sur ses épaules, et de la rousse Anne Bonny. Les deux femmes, bien encadrées, étaient dans un coin du tribunal de plein air, assez bien placées pour voir le passage du nouveau venu. Les deux femmes échangèrent d'ailleurs un regard inquiet en le voyant débarquer. Les deux soldats qui menaient Edward le firent s'asseoir entre eux sur l'avant-dernier banc du public. Le blond fit tourner ses poignets dans ses fers, les bras douloureux à les garder dans son dos._

 _\- Les charges, monsieur. Veuillez les répéter, demanda le juge_

 _L'officier s'en fit un plaisir. Il leva haut la missive entre ses mains et relut :_

 _\- Milord. La cour de Sa Majesté avance que les défenderesses, Mary Read et Anne Bonny, ont, selon les méthodes contraires au droit et relevant de la piraterie, attaqué, combattu et pris sept embarcations de pêche... En outre, la cour avance que les défenderesses ont parcouru la Grand Line et ont attaqué, bombardé et capturé des goélettes marchandes en menaçant leurs capitaines et leurs équipages de s'en prendre à leurs vies._

 _Du monde s'assit derrière Edward._

 _\- Edward James Kenway… dit une voix familière._

 _Ouvrant des yeux ronds d'horreur, Edward se retourna sur son siège pour voir ses voisins de derrière. Rogers, Torres et El Tiburon étaient présents. Rogers s'était appuyé en avant sur ses coudes pour lui parler._

 _\- Né d'une union douteuse à Swansea, West Blue... d'un père anglais et d'une mère galloise. Marié à dix-huit ans à Miss Caroline Scott, aujourd'hui séparé._

 _Edward leur tourna de nouveau le dos._

 _\- Une fort belle femme, m'a-t-on dit. Mais des plus misérables, ces temps-ci, nota Torres._

 _\- Si vous la touchez, bande de lâches, je... commença Edward._

 _Le pistolet de Rogers entre les mains de celui-ci le fit taire._

 _\- Me sorprende de vous trouver ici, à pourrir dans une prison jamaïcaine. Selon les rumeurs, vous aviez rejoint le pirate Roberts, continua Torres._

 _\- Si tu sais où l'Observatoire se situe, parle sans tarder et tu sortiras aussitôt de ce trou, lui assura Rogers._

 _\- Rogers peut encore contenir ses chiens anglais quelque temps, mais un sort funeste vous attend si vous refusez de coopérer..._

 _Torres s'était levé pour se rapprocher de lui enfin de lui délivrer ce message, avant de se détourner. Pendant ce temps, le procès continuait._

 _\- … Vous, Mary Read et Anne Bonny, serez escortées à l'endroit d'où vous êtes originaires puis, de là, serez conduites au lieu de l'exécution, où vous serez chacune pendues par le cou jusqu'à ce que la mort s'empare de vous._

 _Mary fixait Edward dans le public, comme essayant de lui transmettre un message. Elle avait peur. Très peur. Surtout en voyant les Templiers derrière._

 _\- Sale rat ! rugit Anne avec un rictus méprisant qui cacha sa peur._

 _\- Puisse Dieu, dans son infinie miséricorde, avoir pitié de vos misérables âmes..._

 _Mary prit une décision en une fraction de seconde et hurla :_

 _\- On est enceintes ! Vous entendez ça, vous tous ?!_

 _Elle continua de fixer Edward dans les yeux alors qu'il les avait écarquillés sous la nouvelle. Le public eut une exclamation en entendant cela._

 _\- Mais que diable a-t-elle dit ? demanda le juge à l'officier à proximité._

 _\- Elles plaident leurs entrailles, milord._

 _Mary se mit à pousser un sifflement surpuissant et menaçant qu'Edward reconnut immédiatement : c'était une imitation du cri du Phénix. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ah ! On ne passe pas la corde au cou à une femme qui porte un petit, c'est bien ça ?! nargua Anne par-dessus le sifflement de Mary._

 _La foule commençait à devenir intenable devant ce tribunal. Le juge réclama le silence à grand renfort de coups de son marteau._

 _\- Silence ! Silence ! Si ce que vous prétendez est vrai, nous surseoirons à votre exécution, mais SEULEMENT jusqu'à l'avènement de votre terme._

 _\- Alors, j'aurai plus qu'à être enceinte la prochaine fois qu'on viendra me chercher ! ricana Anne alors que Mary cessait de siffler._

 _\- Emmenez ces femmes !_

 _On prit Edward pour l'embarquer de nouveau en prison, suivi des deux femmes._

 _\- /Mary, t'es sérieuse ?/ interpella Edward par-dessus son épaule._

 _\- /Je peux pas en parler ici, Edward/ rouspéta la brune._

* * *

 _Quatre mois._

 _Quatre longs mois de calvaire qui n'en finissaient pas._

 _Pire ! Ils s'aggravaient ! L'été était là. Le mois d'août de cette année 1220 n'était pas la meilleure saison pour être prisonnier en Jamaïque._

 _Enfermé dans une cage sur le port faite de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait que tenir debout, Edward mourrait de soif et de faim._

 _Le petit matin était là, encore un peu frais, empli d'une légère brume qui promettait une journée chaude sous ces latitudes tropicales._

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore en vie ?_

 _Son regard tomba sur deux soldats qui faisaient leur ronde dans les environs. L'un d'eux l'interpella justement :_

 _\- Quel est ton nom, parasite ? Kenmore ? Conway ?_

 _\- C'est Walpole, c'est ça ? supposa son comparse._

 _\- Walpole ? D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ? demanda le premier à son ami._

 _\- C'est le bruit qui court. Le pirate le plus sale et le plus stupide à avoir jamais écumé les Caraïbes._

 _\- Ouais, ben quel que soit son nom, on est là pour le faire souffrir tant qu'il meurt pas. Ordre du gouverneur. On le ramènera à la nuit tombée !_

 _\- Et on lui masse les pieds s'il a mal, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Bon sang, tu parles d'une affectation._

 _\- Pourquoi ils tuent pas cette vermine ? On n'a pas eu droit à une belle pendaison depuis celle de Rackham._

 _\- Bah, j'y comprends plus rien, moi. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient attrapé le capitaine Vane il y a plus d'un an, mais il a toujours pas vu la corde._

 _\- Tout ça me dépasse, ça n'a pas de sens. Certains se font tordre le cou quelques jours après leur capture. Et pour d'autres, ça traîne._

 _Edward fronça les sourcils en notant que les feuilles d'un buisson s'agitaient étrangement derrière un troisième soldat un peu plus loin, à proximité d'un arbre._

 _L'agitation n'échappa pas au soldat qui se retourna et enfonça sa baïonnette dans les buissons… avant de disparaître dedans._

 _Alertés, les deux autres allèrent voir ce qu'il en était_

 _\- Oi ! appela Kenway en agitant sa cage._

 _Dans un même ensemble, les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent et lui dirent de la boucler en le regardant._

 _\- Oi ! De l'eau ! quémanda Kenway._

 _\- Tais-toi !_

 _\- S'iou plaît… ouvrez cette cage !_

 _\- Silence j'ai dit !_

 _Mauvaise réponse. Trop distrait par Kenway, ils ne virent pas les deux formes jaillir des buissons. Deux lames secrètes firent leur office et les soldats s'effondrèrent._

 _\- Hai, konnichiwa Kenway… petit cadeau de la maison, yoi, marmonna l'un des deux nouveaux venus._

 _Si la tenue en peau de bête et pagne permettait d'identifier l'Assassin qui fouillait les cadavres, comme Ah Tabai, le second, Kenway ne l'aurait pas reconnu sous le manteau de cuir à capuche couleur nuit, s'il n'avait pas eu ce tic de langue si familier._

 _\- Marco ? souffla Kenway._

 _Le Phénix fit tomber sa capuche. La barbiche naissante et les centimètres en plus lui donnaient à présent un air largement plus adulte et adéquat pour son regard si ancien. Il ressemblait plus à un adulte aujourd'hui, par rapport au jour de leur première rencontre._

 _Ah Tabai tira la clef de la cage du corps d'un soldat et la jeta à Edward qui la rattrapa._

 _\- Ne te méprends pas sur la raison de notre présence ici, lui dit le Mentor. Nous sommes ici pour Anne et Mary, et je ne demande rien en échange. Mais si tu me prêtes main-forte, je fais le serment de t'aider à sortir d'ici, lui dit l'indigène._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'armes, pointa le blond prisonnier, en ouvrant sa cage._

 _Et il sauta à terre. Il vacilla un instant avant que Marco ne le rattrape et le soutienne assez pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre._

 _\- On m'a dit que tu savais te servir de ça... pointa Ah Tabai._

 _Il tira d'une grande bourse à sa ceinture des lames secrètes et une sarbacane._

 _\- On doit se dépêcher, pressa Marco._

 _\- Tu n'as pas idée. Mary était enceinte, lui annonça Edward. Elle vient de donner naissance au gosse. Je les ai vus l'embarquer par là-bas, sur un des navires._

 _Il pointa le port._

 _\- Une idée de qui peut être le père, Ch'iich' Tatich ? s'enquit Ah Tabai à l'adresse du Phénix pendant que Kenway s'équipait._

 _\- Aucune idée. J'aurais bien dit moi, mais je suis stérile aux dernières nouvelles, yoi. Je vais essayer de trouver l'enfant, évacuez Mary et Anne._

 _Et Marco partit en courant vers le port en ramenant sa capuche sur son crâne._

 _Ah Tabai regarda Kenway et celui-ci hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était prêt._

 _Les deux hommes passèrent par les hauteurs, chacun partant vers l'une des deux prisons de l'île dans l'espoir de trouver les deux femmes. Par les arbres, Edward parvint à se glisser sans bruit dans les baraquements de pierre pour finir dans une charrette de foin. Un soldat posté juste devant termina avec une lame secrète dans la nuque, puis caché dans la paille._

 _La situation était compliquée, au vu de la garde importante et des cloches d'alarme dispersées tout au long du chemin._

 _Jouant des ombres et de la végétation, Edward parvint tant bien que mal à avancer, s'aidant des lames secrètes ou de la sarbacane quand c'était nécessaire. Les fléchettes d'hystérie furent plus qu'utiles. Il y en eut un même qui fit un plongeon au fond d'un puit à l'intérieur duquel Edward était caché._

 _Cela devait se faire dans la finesse._

 _D'une part, pour ne pas compromettre l'évasion des deux femmes, d'autre part, parce qu'il n'avait que ses vêtements de toile et pas d'armure._

 _Dans son infiltration, Edward se figea en entendant une intéressante conversation._

 _\- Pourquoi on n'a pas tué l'autre ? Walpole, ou un truc dans le genre._

 _-Il a peut-être des amis qui veillent sur lui, lui répondit son comparse._

 _\- Ou de l'argent. Comme ce Steede Bonnet, des Barbades._

 _Ils avaient eu Bonnet ?_

 _\- Non, non. Lui, ils l'ont pendu._

 _WHAT !?_

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui. Il s'est effondré comme un lâche dès qu'il a vu la potence. En pleurant comme un veau._

 _\- Tu parles d'un pirate !_

 _Serrant les dents, deux lames secrètes eurent raison des mauvaises langues. Edward serra les poings. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réfléchir à son implication dans la mort de Bonnet. Parce que oui, c'était en partie de sa faute. S'il ne lui avait pas donné goût à la liberté et ne l'avait pas incité à rejoindre Nassau dans les heures de gloire de la cité, alors, l'homme serait encore en vie._

 _Son regard tomba sur une silhouette familière, enfermée dans un gibet semblable à celui duquel il s'était échappé._

 _Rackam était mort, lui aussi._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment été un ami, Jack Rackham, pas plus que tu n'étais bon marin... mais tu étais étrange et plein de vie, et tu m'as fait rire plus d'une fois... et ça me suffit pour être triste de te voir comme ça. J'espère que tu profites de la paix parmi les morts, auprès de Davy Jones._

 _Edward se détourna de la vue de l'ancien camarade aujourd'hui mort, et recommença à faire route vers les prisons._

 _Difficilement, après avoir endormi un tireur sur un toit, Edward parvint à arriver jusqu'à l'entrée des prisons, toujours caché dans les larges feuilles de buissons. Il attendit le passage de la patrouille et se précipita dans les portes grandes ouvertes du bâtiment qui renfermait les prisonniers. Et peut-être Mary et Anne._

 _Dans la cour, il dut se cacher derrière des caisses, avant de filer vers un couloir à moitié détruit sur sa gauche. Il trouva une porte correspondant à une prison et la passa._

 _Dedans, les cellules étaient grandes, froides au vu de l'heure matinale, mais surtout pouilleuses et sales._

 _Une voix cassée raisonnait doucement entre les murs, tout bas, chantonnant une chanson à boire._

 _Il tua discrètement un garde qu'il trouva au détour d'un couloir et qui lui tournait le dos, avant de tirer le corps jusqu'à l'angle du mur._

 _Localisant quatre gardes, il les mit tous à terre en silence et discrètement, les prenant tous par surprise. Moins de risque pour la sortie._

 _Son attention fut attirée par une cellule occupée, celle d'où provenait la voix cassée justement. C'était Vane, avachi à terre, qui semblait avoir sombré dans la folie puisqu'il répétait en boucle encore et encore la même chanson._

 _\- Te voilà, Vane. J'avais entendu dire qu'on t'avait amené ici. J'ignorais que tu avais sombré si bas. Bonne chance, mon vieux._

 _Et Kenway se détourna, ignorant les cris inintelligibles que lui lança Vane derrière._

 _\- J'aurais aimé qu'on se quitte en bons amis, soupira le blond en continuant sa route._

 _Il avait deux femmes à sauver._

 _Un cri un peu plus loin le fit froncer les sourcils. C'était un hurlement de femme, il en était certain._

 _Kenway continua sa route, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les prisons à la recherche de ses amies._

 _Finalement, au détour d'un couloir, il l'entendit :_

 _\- Eh, espèce de pauvre minable ! Tu pourrais quand même l'aider, non ? Allez chercher quelqu'un ! Mary est malade. Ramenez quelqu'un, par pitié !_

 _Anne était plus que paniquée, on le sentait._

 _Edward tourna brièvement la tête dans son dos pour voir Ah Tabai le rejoindre._

 _\- Tais ta gueule, l'Irlandaise ! répondit un soldat._

 _\- Tu me remontes le cœur ! Ahoy ! Mon amie vient d'avoir un petit, mais elle est au plus mal ! Venez l'aider ! Onegai da !_

 _D'un même ensemble, Ah Tabai et Kenway descendirent deux autres gardes pour entrer dans une nouvelle pièce emplie de caisses et de cellules. La voix d'Anne était plus claire à présent._

 _\- Ferme ta gueule de catin ou je vais pas me gêner pour la remplir ! lui dit le soldat._

 _Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent des cellules pour voir Anne s'agrippant avec l'énergie du désespoir aux barreaux de sa cellule, suppliant les deux gardes devant._

 _\- Kuso yarro ! Meurtriers ! Vous faites une belle paire de guerriers, à traiter une mourante comme un quartier de viande !_

 _\- Une_ pirate _mourante ! Ça change tout, ma jolie ! nuança le premier garde._

 _\- Ouais. Si elle meurt en couche, c'est plutôt mieux pour elle, non ? C'est le jugement de Dieu, et nous on garde les mains propres, ricana le second._

 _\- Pourritures ! Je vous en supplie, à l'aide ! gémit Anne en se laissant aller péniblement contre un mur pour glisser au sol._

 _Edward alla à la porte de la cellule à côté d'Anne et trouva Mary effondrée au so0, après avoir tué les gardes avec Ah Tabail._

 _\- Mary ! Mary, c'est moi ! Edward !_

 _Il parvint à forcer la serrure avec sa lame secrète et ouvrit la porte pour s'accroupir au chevet de la brune en dessous de toile, visiblement très mal au vu de sa transpiration et de sa pâleur._

 _\- Edward ? Qui c'est ce gars-là ? s'enquit Anne dans la cellule d'à côté qu'Ah Tabai venait d'ouvrir._

 _\- N'aie crainte, Anne. C'est un ami de Marco. Mary ne va pas bien ?_

 _Vu la difficulté de la brune à garder les yeux ouverts, c'était franchement évident. Elle avait du mal à respirer, aussi._

 _\- Elle est malade._

 _Ah Tabai apparut devant la cellule, soutenant Anne qui était encore visiblement enceinte et à un stade bien avancé._

 _\- Et son enfant ? J'ai vu des soldats l'embarquer vers le port très tôt ce matin. C'était bien le sien ?_

 _\- Je pense. Ils ont emmené la gamine. Pour West Blue. Ah !_

 _Anne manqua de tomber sous la douleur de ce qui devait sans doute être dû au bébé. Ah Tabai raffermit sa prise sur elle._

 _\- Je sais que vous avez très mal, demoiselle. Mais nous devons rester discrets, lui souffla Ah Tabai en essayant de la rassurer._

 _Et il commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie avec la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu._

 _\- Tu peux marcher ? s'enquit Edward en hissant sur ses pieds la brune._

 _Mary se contenta de gémir._

 _\- Viens, appuie-toi sur moi, lui dit-il._

 _\- Je peux pas... gémit la jeune femme._

 _Il commença à avancer en la tirant et la portant à la fois. Mary avait des difficultés à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais bientôt, l'alerte fut donnée :_

 _\- Fouillez chaque cellule !_

 _\- C'est bien, continue ! Tu vas t'en sortir, encourage Edward._

 _\- Arrête ! Arrête, par pitié ! gémit Mary._

 _Ils avaient fait tout juste une dizaine de mètres. Dans un couloir, la brune s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser à terre en dépit d'Edward qui essayait de la maintenir debout._

 _\- Je t'abandonnerai pas ! Accroche-toi ! gronda le blond._

 _Il souleva le bras de Mary et le passa sur ses épaules pour reprendre leur route. Mais à l'angle, les jambes de Mary cessèrent de la porter. En grinçant des dents, il la hissa dans ses bras._

 _\- Je te laisse pas ici. Jamais de la vie !_

 _\- Repose-moi, Edward… souffla Mary dans les bras du blond._

 _Celle qui pendant si longtemps avait fait croire à tous qu'elle était un homme avait l'air si petite et fragile dans les bras musclés du gallois._

 _Devant une porte, Edward la reposa._

 _\- Je ne serai qu'un fardeau, ne te sacrifie pas pour moi. Va-t'en… haleta Mary._

 _\- Tu fais chier ! C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Pas toi ! Tu aurais dû me survivre ! C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir, MOI._

 _Edward déglutit pour empêcher ses larmes de couler._

 _\- J'ai fait mon devoir en protégeant le Phénix et en lui donnant une enfant… Je voudrais tant qu'il puisse la voir au moins une fois… souffla tranquillement Mary sereine face à sa mort. Et toi, Edward, feras-tu ton devoir ?_

 _\- Si tu viens avec moi, j'y arriverai._

 _La tête de Mary s'effondra sur le côté et ses yeux se fermèrent._

 _\- Mary ? appela Edward en essayant de ne pas paniquer._

 _\- Je serai avec toi, Kenway. Avec toi et Marco… avec vous deux_

 _Et elle sourit paisiblement._

 _\- Zutto._

 _Et elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête tomba mollement contre une de ses épaules._

 _Les lèvres d'Edward se tordirent de tristesse et de douleur alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Celle qui avait le plus cru en elle, la plus raisonnable, la plus prudente et intelligente… celle qui aurait le plus mérité de continuer à vivre… venait de s'éteindre._

 _Délicatement, il lui caressa les cheveux et une épaule, baissant la tête pour laisser échapper un faible sanglot._

 _Les cris des soldats fouillant les environs l'alertèrent. Il devait bouger._

 _Son regard tomba sur le corps encore chaud de Mary._

 _Sans hésitation, il le ramassa._

* * *

 _Edward retrouva Marco et Ah Tabai sur la plage, à proximité d'une barque dans laquelle Anne était déjà assise, haletante. Tout le monde vit clairement que Mary était étrangement silencieuse dans le petit matin._

 _\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Mary ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Anne avec inquiétude._

 _Edward se rapprocha de la barque en silence._

 _\- Est-elle morte ? demanda Ah Tabai avec une voix sourde._

 _Sans rien dire, Edward les regarda et en silence, installa la dépouille de la défunte pirate dans la barque._

 _\- Oh, non... Oh, Seigneur ! gémit Anne._

 _\- Marco… ils embarquent_ ta _gosse pour West Blue. Si tu pars maintenant, tu peux les rattraper, souffla Edward. Mary était persuadée que c'était_ la tienne

 _Les yeux de Marco se détachèrent du corps de celle qui l'avait supporté pendant tout ce temps et à qui il avait appris les ficelles du métier. Il resta un instant abasourdi devant la nouvelle avant d'embrasser le front de Mary et de se détourner._

 _\- On se retrouve à Tulum, Ah Tabai._

 _Et d'un saut, le Phénix prit le large, ses ailes de feu lui faisant fendre les airs à toute vitesse._

 _Ah Tabai le regarda partir en silence, puis revint à Mary, avant de fixer Edward qui s'était détourné pour s'éloigner._

 _\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?_

 _Edward s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches. Il essuya brièvement les traces de larmes sur son visage et inspira profondément._

 _\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir._

 _Ah Tabai se pencha dans la barque et ramassa quelque chose qu'il alla remettre à Edward._

 _Le manteau d'Assassin de Walpole. Celui qu'il avait volé au tout début. Avec ses flingues._

 _\- Tu ne le mérites, pas, mais il te va bien._

 _Edward reçut entre ses mains le cadeau de l'Assassin._

 _\- Que la chance soit avec toi, Edward Kenway._

 _Et Ah Tabai retourna auprès de la barque pour la pousser à la mer, emportant avec lui Anne et le corps de Mary._

* * *

Marco était à terre, occupé à vérifier le ravitaillement du navire quand il sentit quelqu'un l'approcher rapidement. Pendant un instant, il crut que c'était cette bonne vieille Mary, revenue le hanter. Il se retourna et se fit un facepalm bien justifié en réalisant avec qui il l'avait confondue.

\- Nii-san, c'est un Révolutionnaire, pointa Kennichi en déposant la caisse qu'il avait dans les mains.

Lui non plus n'avait pas loupé la silhouette au coin de la rue qui les fixer du regard

\- Je le connais. Un instant, yoi.

Marco rejoignit Sabo avec qui il s'enfonça à l'abri des oreilles et des regards, dans une ruelle.

\- Grand-père, salua Sabo avec un sourire de coin. J'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Les choses deviennent plus hard à Abstergo, yoi ? devina Marco sans réagir au « grand-père ».

\- La tête de mule a été blessée. Le Bleeding Effect lui a presque perforé l'estomac d'après le Pyrobarbare. Il a perdu connaissance pendant qu'on le soignait. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

\- T'as tes affaires ?

Sabo montra son sac.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'Ace avait refait sa garde-robe, non ?

\- Hm.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires et un sac pour lui. Il est pire tête de mule que ses ancêtres réunis, yoi. Donne-moi cinq minutes.

\- Je bouge pas, grand-père.

* * *

 _Le monde tanguait autour de lui, dans ce bar._

 _Mais il faisait encore trop de sens à son goût._

 _\- Plus ? demanda le barman._

 _\- Donne-moi une autre bouteille, réclama Edward d'une voix pâteuse._

 _\- Montre-moi d'abord l'argent._

 _Ace avança la monnaie pour Edward qui le regarda en louchant sous l'alcool._

 _\- C'est assez ?_

 _L'homme prit l'argent, laissant Ace saisir le tabouret renversé de Kenway et lui remettre debout, avant de pousser le blond dessus._

 _Edward allait demander au brun qui il était quand quelqu'un d'autre arriva._

 _\- Est-ce que ça fera l'affaire ?_

 _Et le Crâne de Cristal de l'Observatoire fut posé sur le comptoir. Roberts s'installa sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Durant toutes ces années que tu as passées sur les Océans, tu n'as pas pu accomplir ce que j'ai réussi à faire en un cinquième de temps._

 _Edward voulut se saisir du crâne, mais Roberts s'en empara de nouveau et s'éloigna._

 _\- Parce que tu es un homme bon, Edward, tu vois ? Et que la bonté est ton mal._

 _Et il nargua une dernière fois Edward avec le crâne avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bar._

 _\- C'est ma prise, Roberts ! Rends-la-moi ! réclama Edward en se levant d'un pas d'ivrogne._

 _Il ignora le 'tsk' agacé d'Ace et se mit à suivre Roberts d'un pas chancelant au milieu des clients, une bouteille à la main._

 _\- Tu te souviens de mon crédo, petit ? Que la vie soit aussi joyeuse que courte. Le monde n'a rien d'autre à offrir. Alors, prends tout ce que tu veux, et meurs avant que les autres ne fassent de toi la risée de tous !_

 _\- Donne-moi ça ! gémit Edward en tendant la main vers le crâne._

 _\- Allez, petit ! Viens le chercher ! nargua Roberts devant l'entrée, agitant le crâne._

 _\- Je vais te montrer, sale chien ! Je vais t'ouvrir le crâne !_

 _\- TU ES PATHETIQUE, EDWARD KENWAY ! rugit Ace._

 _Edward tenta de frapper Roberts avec sa bouteille, mais il se fit maîtriser aisément, avant de se recevoir un coup derrière le crâne._

 _Black Out_

* * *

 _Edward se réveilla sur des planches de bois, sur une plage. En redressant la tête, il revit Roberts sur le sable, le crâne de cristal dans sa main brillant de mille feux dans la brume. Autour de lui, les morts se tenaient._

 _\- Du calme le chiot… souffla moqueusement Roberts. Et retourne dans ta niche. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour te mesurer à ma folie._

 _\- Roberts… grogna Edward en essayant de se relever._

 _Roberts s'éloignait déjà dans un envol de son manteau._

 _Rampant sur le sol, il rencontra d'abord Hornigold, tel qu'il était autrefois, avant les Templiers._

 _\- Bienvenue à bord, Kenway ! Les prises, le pillage et l'aventure nous attendent. Ça te tente ? invita joyeusement le brun en tendant un bras pour l'inviter à rejoindre le reste des silhouettes._

 _\- Hors de ma route, Ben ! rugit Kenway en essayant de poursuivre Roberts._

 _\- On trinque à la liberté, les gars ! Longue vie aux gentilshommes de fortune et aux femmes de petite vertu ! lança Thatch en levant sa chope d'alcool, tout sourire sous sa barbe noire._

 _Edward était presque à son niveau. Face à Barbe Noire, Mary, accoutrée à la James Kidd, se tenait, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant un verre._

 _\- À un monde où les voleurs n'ont rien à envier à tous les rois qui nous piétinent ! approuva Mary pour son propre toast._

 _Les deux pirates burent leur chopine et se mirent en marche, se croisant devant Edward qui rampait toujours pour rejoindre Roberts qui s'était assis sur le dos de Bonnet à quatre pattes, le crâne de cristal toujours aussi lumineux dans sa main. Plus loin, il aperçut Vane venir chercher un Rackam encore une fois saoul et le traîner au loin dans la brume, par le col._

 _\- Nous, gentilshommes de fortune, jouissons d'une grande satisfaction, du plaisir et de l'aide, de la liberté et du pouvoir... Comment un homme doué de raison pourrait-il refuser une telle vie ? Car sachez que j'ai plongé les mains en eau trouble, et qu'en les retirant, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux être commandant que simple matelot ! raconta Roberts._

 _Edward était devant Roberts._

 _Tout devint blanc._

* * *

 _Il était au fond de l'eau, parmi des pirates morts._

Ses hommes.

 _Edward nagea jusqu'à la surface, regardant les requins s'emparer du corps des membres de son équipage._

 _A la surface, il se retrouva au pied d'un escalier de pierre menant à une île en plein ouragan. Étrange, sous l'eau, il avait cru voir un soleil éclatant._

 _Ace, assis sur les marches, le regarda nager vers lui._

 _\- Qui es-tu ? haleta Edward._

 _\- Jadis, Ésope nous racontait l'histoire d'un aigle qui, survolant le pré d'un pâtre, déploya ses puissantes ailes et s'empara d'un pauvre agneau pour l'emporter jusqu'à son nid, raconta Ace. Volant non loin de là, un jackdaw assista à la scène et se persuada que, lui aussi, disposait d'une telle force et d'une telle adresse. Alors, dans un grand mouvement d'ailes et de plumes, le jackdaw fondit sur un imposant bélier et planta ses griffes dans sa toison. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de s'envoler, il comprit que ni sa taille, ni sa force ne lui permettraient de mener à bien cet exploit. Et alors que le jackdaw redoublait d'efforts, le bélier, lui, ignorait encore sa présence. Non loin de là, de l'autre côté du pré, le berger sourit en voyant le pauvre oiseau se démener. Il courut jusqu'au jackdaw, le captura et lui sectionna les ailes. Le soir venu, il offrit le jackdaw en présent à ses enfants. "Quel étrange petit oiseau, père !", dirent-ils en riant avant de demander : "Quel est son nom ?" "C'est un jackdaw", dit le père. "Mais si vous lui posez la question, il vous répondra qu'il est un aigle."._

 _\- Arrête ! Qui es-tu ?!_

 _Ace inclina son emblématique chapeau orange sur son crâne._

 _\- Nous avons fait tous les deux des erreurs semblables. Croire que nous avions la force des aigles alors que nous n'étions que des oiseaux de pacotille._

 _Edward mit pied sur l'escalier et Ace se leva pour s'éloigner dans ce qui semblait être un morceau de la Havane. Là, Ace devint Roberts et se divisa en trois. L'un d'eux alla en face, pour aller se planter devant Torres et Roberts qui étaient sur une petite estrade de pierre. Un autre alla à gauche et un autre à droite._

 _Edward hésita et fila rejoindre celui de droite._

 _Sa lame secrète fit son office, mais le corps qui tomba au sol, devant des pirates pendus aux silhouettes bien trop familières, n'était pas celui du Sage. C'était le corps d'un Assassin._

 _Alors, il alla rejoindre un autre Roberts._

 _Encore une fois, ce fut un Assassin qui tomba mort à terre._

 _A peine eut-il tué le troisième Roberts qu'il se retrouva à la barre du_ Jackdaw, _dans la tempête. Caroline était là, à sa droite, lui faisant des reproches :_

 _\- Pas plus de deux ans ! Tu me l'avais promis !_

 _\- Tu es partie ! Quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! lui rétorqua Edward en hurlant à son tour._

 _\- Mais tu m'avais,_ moi _! Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? Je ne te rends pas heureux ?..._

 _\- J'y suis presque, Caroline ! Je t'en prie ! Il faut que j'y arrive !_

 _\- Revoie tes priorités, Edward Kenway, siffla Ace par-dessus son épaule._

 _Edward voulut lui mettre un coup, se tenant toujours à la barre avec une main, mais il se dispersa dans des volutes de flammes, alors que Caroline devenait Kidd._

 _\- Tout ce que tu fais est motivé par le dépit, Edward ? reprocha Mary._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le dépit qui m'anime, Mary ! C'est le courage !_

 _\- Le courage pour quoi, ahou ? Tous ceux qui comptaient dans ta vie ont disparu !_

 _\- Allez tous au diable ! Je peux y arriver ! gémit Edward en se prenant la tête dans une main en essayant de pas devenir fou._

 _\- Tu es une brute ! Tu détruis tout alors que tu pourrais construire ! Devenir quelqu'un, être fier de ce que tu fais !_

 _\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! sanglota Edward._

 _\- Tu dois changer, Edward ! Tu dois changer de vie avant qu'il soit trop tard !_

 _Le_ Jackdaw _disparut, laissant Edward à genoux et sanglotant au beau milieu de l'Observatoire, aux pieds d'Ace qui était assis devant la sphère armillaire._

 _\- Ce que je déteste le plus chez toi, Edward… ce sont ces traits de caractère qui nous rendent semblables sur beaucoup de points._

 _Ace se leva alors qu'Edward sanglotait toujours._

 _\- On détruit tout ce qu'on touche, consciemment ou non. On fait du mal à ceux qui nous sont le plus proches, et au final… ça nous retombe dessus._

 _\- J'étais… j'étais si proche… gémit Edward._

 _\- Je t'en veux pas d'avoir poursuivi un rêve. Je t'en veux pour l'avoir fait en dépit des mises en garde et de tes priorités. Tu avais largement assez pour offrir une belle vie à Caroline. Dès que tu as mis la main sur Great Inagua, tu aurais_ dû _retourner en West Blue pour aller la chercher. Mais tu voulais toujours plus. Et à vouloir plus, tu as tout perdu. Maintenant, relève-toi avant qu'il soit trop tard._

 _Edward releva la tête pour regarder Ace dans les yeux._

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Le futur._

* * *

 _Des pas dans le sable franchirent les brumes du sommeil d'Edward._

 _Quelqu'un le fit rouler sur le dos, lui montrant le ciel de la mi-journée de Kingstone._

 _Deux têtes apparurent à l'envers au-dessus de lui. Adéwalé et Portgas D. Anne._

 _\- Hi ! Buenos dias ! salua joyeusement Anne en lui offrant un sourire un peu trop grand._

 _\- Tu ressembles à un morceau de pudding, capitaine Kenway, nota avec un sombre amusement Adéwalé._

 _\- Bon Dieu, j'ai la tête en bouillie… grogna Edward en baillant._

 _Il se frotta le visage, essayant de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois monstrueuse qu'il avait._

 _\- Debout, lui dit Adéwalé en lui tendant une main avec Anne._

 _Edward attrapa les deux mains tendues et se hissa sur ses pieds grâce à elles._

 _Une fois debout, il vacilla un instant, se tenant la tête d'une main. Il remarqua une gamine brune aux yeux de cendre se tenant en retrait derrière Anne. Une gamine plus que familière. D'à peine dix ans._

 _\- Si, Thatch savait qu'il était papa, répondit Anne devant la question silencieuse. Lena, va a buscar a tu primo, por favor_ (Lena, va chercher ton cousin, s'il te plaît

 _\- Si mama._

 _Et la gamine s'en alla en courant._

 _\- Je vous retrouve à bord, sensho-san._

 _Et la Portgas s'en alla en humant, remettant son sombrero sur son crâne, laissant les deux hommes entre eux._

 _\- Tu m'as mis dans le pétrin, Adé. Tu m'as laissé seul avec Roberts, je devrais être furieux de te revoir ici, fit Edward en se tournant vers son second._

 _Il resta un instant silencieux avant d'avoir un sourire de coin._

 _\- Mais en fait, ça me fait vraiment plaisir…_

 _Adéwalé eu un pauvre rire._

 _\- Moi aussi. Et tu vois que ton_ Jackdaw _est toujours en un seul morceau._

 _Il montra le navire qui mouillait un peu plus loin au port, vers là où se dirigeait la D._

 _\- Où va-t-on mettre le cap..._

 _Edward se retourna pour voir Adéwalé en train de reculer._

 _\- Tu t'en vas ? comprit Edward avec tristesse._

 _\- Aye, Edward. Compte plus sur moi pour te suivre._

 _\- Adé, écoute...tenta Edward._

 _Adewalé l'arrêta d'une main et lui dit :_

 _\- Quand ton cœur et ton esprit seront prêts, va voir les Assassins. Je pense que tu comprendras... En attendant, ramène Anne-san à Baterilla._

 _Et Adéwalé se détourna pour s'éloigner._

 _Edward soupira et se retourna vers le large et son_ Jackdaw.

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Il crispa les yeux quand ses entrailles se rappelèrent à lui et il se laissa aller de nouveau dans son lit. Il tâtonna la zone douloureuse et sentit des bandages sous ses doigts, autour de son estomac.

Il inspira profondément et battit des paupières pour essayer de remettre son cerveau en route.

Où diable était-il ?

Il tourna la tête vers le côté de son lit pour voir qu'on l'avait relié à une intraveineuse. Plus loin, il reconnut un Animus, lui disant qu'il était toujours à Abstergo.

Son oreillette, sur une étagère pas loin, se mit à biper.

En grognant, Ace s'assit doucement dans le lit et lentement, se leva. Ses jambes vacillèrent un instant, mais il conserva l'équilibre. Tirant avec lui les poches de médicaments et autres bidules qu'on lui foutait dans le sang, il alla jusqu'à son oreillette et se la mit à l'oreille.

\- Ouais… grogna-t-il.

« Portgas ? » fit la voix hésitante et tout bas de Bob.

\- Le dernier, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Merci mon dieu, tu t'es enfin réveillé. »

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as une idée d'où on m'a foutu ?

« Tu es resté synchronisé quand une alerte de sécurité a forcé Lemay à nous enfermer dans un bunker. Le Bleeding Effect t'a percé le bide, de ce que j'ai entendu, et on t'a soigné en te laissant le kairoseki. »

D'où les bandages.

\- Donc, je suis ?

« En quarantaine, comme toute l'équipe du projet Échantillon 17 »

Ace se frotta le crâne.

Ça lui revenait à présent, il se souvenait de la discussion avec Mélanie, et de la mémoire montrant Kenway s'enfonçant un morceau de bois dans une chute. Puis ça avait été le trou noir… jusqu'à cet étrange rêve.

« Tu as trop forcé, Portgas. »

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai quasiment fini.

« J'ai contacté ton frère. Il se met en rapport avec Marco et il vient te chercher. »

\- Raison de plus pour me mettre au boulot.

Et Ace retira l'oreillette pour aller jusqu'à l'Animus.

Il devait en finir. C'était une histoire personnelle. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans achever avec Edward.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil devant l'Animus, arrangea les perfusions pour qu'elles ne dérangent pas et lança la machine avant de mettre le casque en place.

Comme il l'avait dit dans son rêve, lui et Edward avait beaucoup de points en commun. Le fait qu'ils soient obstinés, en dépit des risques, en était un.

* * *

 _Ace fut surpris de se retrouver à Kingstone, à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté dans son rêve._

 _En se retournant, il avisa la silhouette d'Adéwalé en train de s'éloigner._

 _\- Ritsu ?_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _\- Ohé Ritsu ?!_

 _Toujours aucune réponse._

 _Soupirant, Ace se mit en marche et alla rejoindre le_ Jackdaw.

 _La Portgas était déjà à bord, avec le petit Mateo qui salua d'un air sérieux Edward et la petite Lena qui lui fit la fête en lui posant des questions sans queue ni tête. Cela tira un pincement au cœur à Ace, les grands yeux innocents de la gamine et sa tignasse noire lui rappelant beaucoup trop Luffy._

 _\- En quel honneur je t'ai à mon bord ? demanda Edward en voyant Anne bien assise sur la rambarde à proximité de la barre._

 _\- J'ai laissé mon ancien navire à Adé-kun. Ya no necesito mi barco._ (je n'ai plus besoin de mon navire) _Et je dois toujours rentrer chez moi. Marco m'a dit où te trouver quand on s'est croisés. Lo siento para Mary.(_ Je suis désolée pour Mary)

 _Edward ne dit rien et alla à la barre._

 _\- Je te ramène chez toi, ensuite, je fonce à Tulum. J'ai quelque chose à faire d'important là-bas._

 _Ace sentit quelque chose de lourd quitter sa poitrine._

 _Finalement, son aïeul avait réussi à changer._

* * *

 _Edward n'était toujours pas le bienvenu à Tulum._

 _C'était flagrant._

 _Mais surtout, les traces de combat se faisaient bien plus sentir._

 _En marchant dans la forêt vierge à la recherche de Ah Tabai, Ace tomba sur Adéwalé à genoux auprès d'un Assassin blessé. Il regarda son ancien second aider l'homme à se relever et l'Assassin s'éloigna en boitant, une main sur ses côtes._

 _\- Bonté, Adé. Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Edward en regardant les destructions et les blessés._

 _\- C'est ton œuvre, Edward, gronda Adé. Ce que tu as déclenché il y a six ans n'est pas encore fini._

 _Edward hocha la tête. Ace supposa qu'il devait s'en douter de la réponse._

 _\- Ah. Je ne suis pas un ami très convenable, hein ? C'est pour ça que t'es ici ? soupira le blond._

 _Adewalé n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il alla droit au but_

 _\- Se battre aux côtés d'un homme aussi assoiffé de richesse et de gloire est une tâche ingrate, Edward. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que les Assassins – et leur credo – offraient un chemin plus honorable. Ai-je été injuste ?_

 _Oooh non, loin de là. Il avait même été très patient._

 _\- Non, lui répondit immédiatement Edward. Pendant des années, j'ai parcouru les mers en prenant ce qui me plaisait, sans jamais me soucier du mal que je faisais. Et regarde aujourd'hui..._

 _Il fit quelques pas autour d'Adéwalé, les bras écartés._

 _\- Je suis riche, j'ai une renommée, mais j'ai rien appris depuis que je suis parti. Et quand je me retourne pour regarder le chemin parcouru... je ne vois plus aucun de ceux que j'ai aimés à mes côtés. La vision du futur que j'ai eue m'a clairement montré que j'étais sur la mauvaise pente, sans parler de… de Mary._

 _Il ne réalisa pas que durant son petit discours, Ah Tabai venait de descendre d'une des cabanes_

 _\- Tu dois tirer un trait sur le passé, Capitaine Kenway, invervint Ah Tabai._

 _Edward se retourna en voyant le Mentor Assassin._

 _\- Mary... Avant de mourir, elle m'a demandé de lui faire honneur. De réparer le mal que j'ai fait. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?_

 _Ah Tabai le regard un instant de dessous sa capuche, puis hocha la tête._

 _\- Allons retrouver Marco._

 _Et il se mit en route, suivi par Edward. L'Assassin remonta un chemin de terre à travers arbres et buissons de la forêt vierge, tout en parlant, le menant vers les ruines un peu plus loin._

 _\- Mary t'aimait beaucoup, Edward. Ce qu'elle a vu en toi lui a donné l'espoir que tu pourrais un jour nous rejoindre. Marco n'avait pas autant foi en toi, la traitant gentiment de naïve. Il la regrette autant que toi, aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je connaissais leur opinion à tous deux à mon sujet._

 _\- Et que penses-tu de notre Credo ?_

 _Edward prit le temps de réfléchir, chaque mot, chaque sens, avant de répondre. Et la réponse en elle-même montra à Ace que son aïeul avait vraiment changé_

 _\- Je ne suis sûr de rien. Car si rien n'est vrai, comment croire en quoi que ce soit ? Et si tout permis... pourquoi ne pas obéir à ses désirs ?_

 _\- Pourquoi, justement ? demanda Ah Tabai._

 _\- Peut-être cette idée n'est-elle que le début de la sagesse, et non son aboutissement._

 _Ah Tabai tourna brièvement la tête vers Edward pour montrer une esquisse de sourire et regarda de nouveau devant lui pour voir la silhouette presque adulte de Marco, assis sur les marches des ruines._

 _-Je vois que l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a bien longtemps a parcouru un long chemin. Je vais vous laisser discuter. Fais-moi signe quand vous aurez fini._

 _Edward hocha la tête et Ace partit au pas de course rejoindre Marco._

 _Le Phénix ne leva pas les yeux vers Edward quand le pirate vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur le bébé enroulé dans ses couvertures qui dormait dans ses bras._

 _\- Mary est morte avec ton nom sur les lèvres. Elle voulait absolument que tu vois ta fille, souffla Edward._

 _Marco ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en soupirant, avant de lever le nez vers le ciel, essayant de contenir ses larmes._

 _\- Je suis vieux, Edward. Assez vieux pour avoir connu Adam et Eve. Bien assez pour avoir vu la révolte du genre humain contre les Isu, comme on dit aujourd'hui. J'ai… j'ai vu beaucoup de monde mourir. Beaucoup de gens, yoi. Et énormément de ceux à qui je me suis attaché. C'est triste à dire, mais Mary n'est qu'un nom de plus sur une liste déjà très longue…_

 _Marco renifla un instant et souffla un bon coup._

 _\- J'ai eu de nombreux Protecteurs chez les Assassins, et encore plus d'amantes. Tous sont morts avec le temps, yoi. Pourtant… pourtant… je crois pas avoir déjà eu aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui, avec Mary absente… mais le pire n'est pas là, yoi._

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- Je sais que je finirai un jour par l'oublier. Elle ne sera qu'une ombre dans mes souvenirs. Alors qu'elle mériterait mieux que ça… mieux qu'être réduite à des mots sur mes carnets qui me rappellent qui je suis et ce que j'ai perdu, yoi._

 _Il baissa les yeux sur le bébé entre ses bras, ne cherchant pas à essuyer ses larmes._

 _\- Un jour aussi, j'oublierai certainement cette enfant… la seule enfant que j'ai jamais eue, yoi._

 _\- Alors, fais en sorte de te souvenir d'elles. Chaque jour passé sur ces mers, remets-toi en mémoire ce qu'elles sont, pour ne pas les oublier._

 _Marco eut un sourire amer et caressa tendrement du doigt une joue de sa fille endormie._

 _\- Tu lui as trouvé un prénom ? s'enquit Edward._

 _\- Ouais. Jim._

 _\- Jim ? fit Eward, surpris._

 _Ace aussi. C'était un prénom de garçon, après tout. Mary l'avait porté comme identité alternative de son travestissement. Mais en aucun cas, ce n'était son vrai prénom._

 _\- Ouais… Jim._

 _Edward dut comprendre quelque chose qui dépassait Ace, parce qu'il sourit._

 _\- Jim… bon choix, vieillard._

 _De sa main de libre, Marco poussa gentiment Edward._

 _\- Casse-toi sale chiot, Ah Tabai t'attend, yoi._

 _Avec un pauvre rire, Edward se releva et alla rejoindre Ah Tabai qui était toujours sur la grande place de pierre devant les ruines. Quand le pirate fut à son niveau, il lui donna un rouleau de corde avec des dagues en os aux extrémités._

 _\- T'en penses quoi ?_

 _Ace tourna le rouleau entre ses mains et haussa les épaules._

 _\- Rien d'insurmontable sans pratique._

 _Un sifflement leur parvint depuis une des vigies, reproduisant le bruit d'un oiseau de la forêt._

 _Cela mit tout le monde en alerte. Deux gestes de la main et Ah Tabai fit comprendre au vigile qu'il avait saisi le message, alors que plus loin, Marco disparaissait on ne savait où avec l'enfant._

 _\- Deux attaques en un mois. J'aurais dû déplacer ce village depuis longtemps, gronda Ah Tabai._

 _\- Je suis le seul et unique responsable. Mais je me battrai à tes côtés, maintenant, assura Edward._

 _\- Il faudra plus que quelques faits d'armes pour devenir un Assassin, Edward, avertit le Mentor._

 _Autre preuve de l'évolution subite de son aïeul : la patience._

 _\- Une chose à la fois, mon ami._

 _L'homme dans l'Animus était métamorphosé. Ace était presque certain qu'on lui avait acheté une autre personnalité._

 _\- Nous sommes de nouveau attaqués. Viens._

 _Et Ah Tabai se mit à courir dans le village, Edward sur ses talons, bientôt rattrapé par Marco qui avait de nouveau le manteau d'Assassin bleu nuit de l'autre soir._

 _\- Et Jim ? demanda Edward._

 _\- Avec Bonny._

 _\- À la plage ! cria quelqu'un._

 _Ah Tabai entraîna Edward dans la forêt par où commençaient à venir les envahisseurs spaniards._

 _\- Ne t'éloigne pas, Edward. Suis mes mouvements, lança le Mentor._

 _Et l'homme se hissa sur un arbre pour se laisser tomber comme la mort sur un soldat_

 _Depuis le sommet de la branche, il tua les espagnols avec la dague corde qu'on lui avait remise. Il fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre le principe, mais une fois cela acquis, ça passait crème. La dague se jetait comme un simple couteau de lancer, avant d'être ramenée par la corde._

 _Cela pouvait être aussi utilisé comme un ascenseur._

 _S'il enfonçait suffisamment la dague, en se laissant tomber de sa branche, son adversaire était soulevé de terre, aggravant sa blessure au point de le tuer sur le coup._

 _Cela pouvait être aussi utilisé comme un semblant de fouet, qu'il envoyait s'enrouler autour des gorges de qui il voulait durant un combat._

* * *

 _La plage était un vrai champ de bataille où tous les Assassins luttaient pour la protection de leur village. Adéwalé était déjà sur place._

 _Ah Tabai sifflota quelque chose par-dessus les bruits de la bataille et en réponse, Marco prit son envol._

 _\- Accroche-toi ! lança-t-il à Edward en passant au-dessus de lui._

 _Ace sauta pour s'accrocher aux pattes de l'oiseau qui prit son envol, évitant aisément les tirs et les explosions de barils de poudre, prenant la direction de la frégate qui mouillait dans la baie. Au-dessus du pont, Edward se laissa tomber sur les espagnols et commença le combat, bientôt rejoint par Marco. Le massacre des officiers fit cesser les combats._

* * *

 _De retour sur la place, Ah Tabai se détourna des blessés en voyant Edward venir vers lui. Marco avait retiré le manteau d'Assassin pour essuyer ses mains pleines de sang avec et se diriger un peu plus loin vers la rouquine bien reconnaissable qu'était Anne Bonny assise sous un arbre, la fille de Marco dans les bras._

 _\- Tu possèdes la force et l'esprit. Et une fois encore, nous te sommes reconnaissants. Tu es le bienvenu ici, lui dit Ah Tabai._

 _\- Je te remercie, fit humblement pour la première fois Edward. Je vais me reposer un moment avant de repartir, si tu le permets._

 _On lui avait vraiment racheté une autre personnalité._

 _Edward regarda Marco récupérer sa fille auprès d'Anne et s'éloigner pour aller ranger son manteau._

 _\- Et son enfant à elle ?_

 _Ah Tabai secoua la tête tristement et se tourna vers la femme pensive sous l'arbre._

 _\- C'est une femme forte. Mais pas invincible._

 _C'était simple à décrypter. Elle avait perdu son bébé._

 _Ace contourna Ah Tabai et marcha jusqu'à Bonny._

 _Le voyant débarquer, elle leva les yeux du vide._

 _\- Edward...salua-t-elle tout bas._

 _\- Je suis navré de ce qui t'es arrivé, souffla Edward en s'adossant à l'arbre à côté d'elle._

 _\- Si j'étais restée en prison, ils me l'auraient pris de toute façon, comme ils ont fait pour la petite Jim, faisant que Marco n'aurait jamais connu sa fille…. Mais je me dis que le mien serait encore en vie. Dieu essaie peut-être de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas prête à être mère. Quand on voit ma vie... Je jure, je bois, je me bats..._

 _\- Tu es une guerrière, Anne, lui pointa Edward en essayant de lui remonter le moral._

 _Il s'installa dans l'herbe devant elle, sourd au chant des oiseaux tropicaux._

 _\- En prison, j'ai eu vent des aventures des redoutables Anne Bonny et Mary Read, affrontant la Royal Navy ensemble. Seules contre tous._

 _Anne n'eut qu'un maigre sourire._

 _\- C'est vrai. Et on aurait gagné, ce jour-là, si Jack et ses hommes ne s'étaient pas saoulés._

 _Edward vint se glisser contre l'arbre juste à côté d'elle, au point que si elle penchait un peu plus sa tête vers la gauche, elle aurait pu la mettre sur son épaule à lui._

 _\- Edward... Il ne reste plus personne maintenant ! Mary. Rackham. Thatch. Et tous les autres. C'étaient des brutes, mais ils me manquent tant. Tu ressens pas... comme... un vide, à l'intérieur ?_

 _Elle essuya son début de larmes alors qu'Edward fixait en silence l'herbe entre ses pieds._

 _\- Si. Et il me ronge le cœur, sans cesse._

 _En silence, ils regardèrent Marco s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Anne, la petite Jim toujours endormie. Bonny lui prit une main comme elle prit une main à Kenway, formant une chaîne de douleur et de peine entre eux trois. Les deux hommes serrèrent les doigts de la femme entre eux, mais aucun ne brisa le silence._

 _En silence, les trois pirates contemplèrent ceux qu'ils avaient perdus._

 _Contemplant leur passé et leurs échecs._

 _\- Umi wa mite iru, sekai no hajimari mo… commença doucement Anne sur un air mélancolique._

 _\- Umi wa shitte iru, sekai no owari mo, continuèrent les deux hommes._


	24. Royal Misfortune

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Déjà, sachez que je suis déçue. Oui, très déçue. J'avais mit tout mon talent dans mon dernier chapitre et au final, mes mouchoirs n'ont servi à rien... *grommelle dans sa barbe***

 **Bref, le fait est que l'ont en a fini avec l'Animus après le chapitre de ce soir. Oui messieurs dames ! Bye bye Kenway, rebonjour Ace à partir du prochain chapitre !**

 **Ceci étant dit, il faut quand même ce mettre au boulot. Donc, on y va ?**

* * *

« _Portgas ? »_

Alors que l'Animus chargeait la simulation suivante, Ace leva un sourcil.

\- Bob, t'as encore hacké un animus ?

« _Ouep. Je remplace Ritsu pour te seconder, j'ai accès à certains de ses programmes, mais elle a dû se désactiver pour ne pas se faire repérer par Abstergo et protéger les données qu'elle a réussi à leur soustraire de tes simulations. C'est moi qui ferait la censure, pour le coup. Quelque chose que je dois effacer dans ta dernière cession ? »_

Bon, ok, maintenant Ace savait pourquoi l'AI ne lui répondait plus.

\- Sur la fin, concernant Mary Read. On apprend que c'est la seule femme à avoir pu donner un gosse à Marco. Tu peux t'assurer que personne ne sache rien dessus ?

« _Bien entendu. Je vais revoir les images. Par contre, j'ai un œil sur ton activité cérébrale et je peux désactiver ton animus si tu forces. J'ai promis à ton frangin de garder un œil sur toi. »_

Ace eut un pauvre rire.

Sacré Sabo.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'il fut happé dans le souvenir suivant.

* * *

 _Ace se retrouva de nouveau dans la peau d'Edward, sur le pont du_ Jackdaw _au large de l'Île à Vache de cette année 1221. Devant lui se tenait Ah Tabai et sur sa gauche, Adéwalé était planté, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

 _\- Je sais parfaitement reconnaître mes cibles. Mais comment les trouver ? s'enquit Edward._

 _Ah Tabai lui donna son appui :_

 _\- Nous avons des yeux et des oreilles dans chaque ville. Va voir nos bureaux, les Assassins qui les occupent t'aideront._

 _\- Ça règle le cas de Torres et Rogers, contempla Edward en faisant les cents pas... Mais Bartholomew Roberts sait qu'il doit éviter les villes. Le retrouver va me prendre des mois._

 _\- Ou des années. Mais tu es un homme de talent et de ressources, capitaine Kenway. Je pense que tu le trouveras. D'autant plus que le Ch'íich' tatich attend le Sage sur les lieux de l'Observatoire._

 _\- Il a fait quoi de Jim ?_

 _\- Hiken-san a accepté de la garder le temps que cette histoire se termine, répondit Adéwalé._

« Euuuh, c'est qui "Jim" ? » s'enquit Bob pas au courant.

« La gamine que Mary a donné à Marco » répondit Ace.

Savoir que Marco, un survivant du temps des précurseurs avait confié sa seule enfant à une Portgas voulait tout dire de la confiance qu'il avait en cette famille. Et cela expliquait certainement pourquoi lui, plus que quiconque à bord, plus que Shirohige lui-même, avait fait un maximum pour qu'il s'intègre et accepte de devenir un des leurs.

« Jim ? C'est un nom de garçon, pourtant. »

« Tu veux lui faire la remarque ? »

« Je passe mon tour. »

Sage décision.

 _Edward resta un instant pensif, avant de hocher la tête et de tendre une main au Mentor indigène. Ah Tabai lui saisit l'avant-bras en réponse._

 _Aucun mot n'était nécessaire avec le nouveau Kenway._

 _-Et si tu te sens égaré, tu pourras toujours faire appel à ton quartier-maître, ajouta Adéwalé en montrant une silhouette accoudée à une des rambardes, à la poupe._

 _Edward donna une accolade à son ancien second avant de monter à la barre, interpelant son Quartier-Maître :_

 _\- Quartier-maître ! Quel est le cap que nous suivons ?_

 _Anne Bonny se redressa de là où elle regardait l'eau et alla se mettre à sa droite à côté de la barre en lui répondant :_

 _\- Plein est, capitaine. Si c'est toujours à Kingston que nous allons._

 _\- C'est bien ça, Miss Bonny, lui sourit le blond._

 _Il pointa le pont devant eux :_

 _\- Donne tes ordres._

 _Et il se mit à la barre. Anne s'avança jusqu'à s'appuyer à la rambarde devant laquelle Adé s'était tenu autrefois, alors que le black et l'indigène posaient pied sur l'îlot connu pour sa vache solitaire._

 _\- Levez l'ancre ! Et larguez les basses voiles, les gars ! On file vers la Jamaïque !_

 _Quelques gars en pleins glandouillage se dépêchèrent de se mettre à leur poste et bientôt, on leva l'ancre vers Kingston et les douceurs de la Jamaïque._

 _Le fait que la jeune femme ne soit pas remise en question était presque miraculeux pour ces hommes pourtant habitués à la présence du mastodonte afro-américain qu'était Adéwalé. Anne avait une autorité presque naturelle._

 _\- Alors, ça te plaît de hurler aussi fort ? s'enquit Edward alors qu'il manœuvrait la barre pour prendre la mer._

 _Anne donna un dernier ordre en pointant quelque chose du doigt avant de répondre._

 _\- J'ai déjà hurlé plus fort, sur des hommes bien plus coriaces._

 _\- Quand tu servais à la taverne de Nassau, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Entre autres, oui, accorda la rouquine. Et j'ai navigué quelque temps avec Mary et Rackham, tu te souviens ?_

 _Comment l'oublier…_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Mary faisait office de capitaine pendant que Jack s'enivrait._

 _Pas étonnant de la part de l'un ou de l'autre._

 _\- Dur de se dire qu'elle et Rackham ont réussi à s'entendre assez pour qu'elle puisse monter à bord en tant que Quartier-Maître._

 _\- J'ai insisté auprès de Rackham. J'avais besoin de soutien face à lui, ça a été difficile de le convaincre. Il a jamais réalisé que l'enfant que je portais n'était pas le sien tellement il était cuit en permanence._

« Première nouvelle » commenta Bob.

« J'aurais largué Rackham moi aussi, mais un homme alcoolisé est dangereux dans le fait qu'il est imprévisible. » soupira Ace.

Il comprenait parfaitement qu'Anne ait fini par aller voir ailleurs. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle avait vu à la base chez lui.

 _\- Qui était… qui était le père de l'enfant que tu portais ? s'enquit Edward après une brève hésitation._

 _\- C'était un jeune gars. Il était à bord pendant notre dernière traversée. Le pauvre a été tué à nos côtés. C'était le seul encore assez sobre pour tenir debout. Pendant ce temps, Mary faisait au mieux pour cacher sa grossesse._

 _Edward eut un pauvre soupir et regarda le large._

 _\- Je sais si peu de choses sur Mary. C'était mon amie, mais que pensait-elle de moi ?_

 _\- Elle t'estimait plus que tout autre, Edward. Tu peux en être certain, lui dit Anne avec douceur et tristesse._

 _\- Je suis… heureux de le savoir._

 _\- Je l'ai souvent vue se disputer avec Marco à ton sujet._

 _\- Je sais qu'il a plus d'une fois envisager de prendre ma tête, et je pense que bien des choses ne seraient pas arrivées s'il l'avait fait. Cela aurait peut-être était pour le mieux._

 _\- Non, pas à ce sujet._

 _Edward regarda Anne qui lui sourit._

 _\- Marco n'avait pas l'intention de te tuer. Il voulait te faire peur pour te dissuader, mais il ne serait jamais passé à l'acte, Mary en était persuadée._

 _Edward eut un maigre sourire avec un reniflement narquois. C'était bien Mary, voir la bonté là où elle n'existait pas forcément._

 _\- Tu crois que Marco avait des sentiments pour elle ? demanda Anne brusquement._

 _\- Je pense pas, outre de l'amitié. Pourquoi, elle en avait pour lui ?_

 _\- Non mais… il… il semblait si attaché à elle. Elle m'a raconté que pendant qu'elle l'avait confié à Thatch, il prenait très souvent de ses nouvelles. Presque trop souvent._

 _Edward rapporta son attention sur le large, pensif._

 _\- Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. De là à dire qu'il l'ait aimée vraiment comme on aime la femme de sa vie… je pense pas._

 _\- Je vois. Elle était inquiète à son sujet. Lui immortel, nous éphémères…_

 _\- Il nous voit naître, vivre et mourir. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, l'immortalité n'est pas un cadeau. Suffit de le voir pour le comprendre._

* * *

« Ahah ! L'avance rapide à l'air de fonctionner ! » nota Bob avec joie.

« Essaye de faire la transition moins brutale, c'est assez désagréable visuellement parlant » pointa Ace alors que les images, sons et images se mélangeaient autour de lui dans un maelstrom qui le rendait presque malade.

« Désolé. Je découvre un peu »

L'arrêt de l'avance rapide fut néanmoins plus tranquille.

 _Ace retrouva la plage de Kingston et marcha un peu au hasard, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui puisse le renseigner sur la suite pendant que Bob baragouinait dans sa barbe pour trouver lui-même la suite._

 _C'est un peu par hasard qu'Ace tomba sur l'arrière-cour où une table de fortune (une porte sur deux tonneaux) était installée, avec derrière, un black en tenue d'Assassin assez grossière (il n'avait qu'une capuche par-dessus ses semblant de vêtements d'ancien esclave)._

 _\- Capitaine Kenway, reconnut l'homme en se détournant de la palissade de derrière laquelle il espionnait la rue._

 _La mémoire prit le dessus sur Ace qui se retrouva à marcher vers l'individu, Anne à ses côtés._

 _\- Bonjour Antό. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?_

 _\- Nous savons où se trouve le Templier Woodes Rogers. Il assiste à une petite réunion politique, alors sois discret._

 _Et il déposa un document sur la table. Edward le fit glisser jusqu'à lui pour l'observer, n'accordant qu'un bref coup d'œil à Anne qui vint s'asseoir sur le bord de la table à sa droite. Comprenant de quoi il serait question, Edward retira ses épées._

 _\- On dit que le Roi George a décidé de le rappeler à Londres, commenta Kenway en déposant ses pistolets sur la table._

 _\- Oui, il est mécontent de ses progrès à Nassau, par rapport à l'objectif de rendre l'endroit aussi paisible qu'East Blue, nota Antό._

 _\- Il y rôde encore beaucoup de pirates d'après ce qu'on raconte, glissa Anne. Marco devrait être content, la Cité de ses rêves survit encore un peu._

 _Edward ne fit aucun commentaire, alors qu'Antό laissait échapper un petit rire, avant de revenir aux affaires :_

 _\- Tu vas devoir te déguiser pour te fondre dans cette réception guindée. Je te suggère de cibler le diplomate Ruggiero Ferraro. On le surveille depuis longtemps._

 _\- Entendu, assura Edward._

 _Il tira de sa ceinture une lettre qu'il déposa sur la table._

 _\- Peux-tu envoyer ça en Angleterre pour moi ?_

 _\- Oui. Un navire part demain, lui assura Antό._

 _Edward donna l'adresse qui attira l'attention d'Ace comme un aimant._

 _Caroline Scott-Kenway. Hawkin's Lane. À Bristol._

 _Une lettre pour Caroline._

 _Enfin… Enfin il faisait ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps._

 _Enfin il suivait la voie que Mary avait toujours voulu le voir arpenter. Celle de la raison._

 _Edward tapota l'épaule d'Anne en se détournant et s'éloigna, remontant sa capuche sur son crâne._

 _Et ainsi, Ace reprit le contrôle sur la simulation._

« Ce ne devrait pas être très difficile de trouver un gars qui parle italien dans cette masse d'East et West Blueins » commenta Bob.

« T'en a des bonnes, Lennon. » maugréa Ace.

 _Il activa sa vision d'aigle en regardant le sol, mais celui-ci garda une couleur neutre à sa plus grande déception. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se mit à arpenter de long, en large et en travers l'île à la recherche de l'italien._

 _S'il le trouva, ce fut par chance, mais aussi parce que comme tous ceux ayant le sang dit 'Latin', il était loin d'être discret. Le dignitaire beuglait comme un putois après son escorte. Il était sur la plage, dans l'ombre d'un étal de paille, s'engueulant avec deux gardes._

 _\- Cessez de m'importuner, chiens anglais ! qu'il disait…. Êtes-vous mon escorte ou mes geôliers ? On partira quand je serai prêt, pas avant !_

 _Et il se détourna, en arrangeant sa tenue, maugréant sur la ville, son manque d'esthétisme et autres._

 _\- Va bene ! Je suis prêt ! Allons-y._

 _Et il se détourna sans s'occuper de son escorte, s'éloignant à grands pas tout en continuant ses plaintes, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour commenter ci ou ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, monsieur n'aimait pas la Jamaïque, ni l'alcool anglais, et voulait retrouver Florence et le vin italien._

« Je peux pas lui en vouloir, Florence a meilleure mine que l'endroit » marmonna Ace en continuant la filature du gars qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait plus d'escorte.

« Peut-être mais il commence à me gaver sérieux avec ses jérémiades. »

 _L'italien traitait les Anglais d'animaux, de bétails sans décorum, leur donnant au passage le charmant nom de crétin._

 _Il fit tant et si bien qu'il finit par se perdre !_

 _Il commit l'erreur de s'arrêter à côté d'un tas de foin pour réfléchir par où il devait se rendre, tout en continuant de cracher sur Kingston._

 _Ace se glissa discrètement dans la zone, se cachant sous des grosses feuilles d'herbes folles. Il tua au passage un garde qu'il entraîna dans les buissons avant de suivre la palissade qui le séparait du tas de foin, mais aussi du dignitaire. En l'escaladant pour voir derrière, il sourit en réalisant que sa cible était toujours de dos à la paille._

 _En silence, il se laissa tomber dedans et en jaillit de l'autre côté, sa lame secrète faisant son office._

 _Tirant le corps dans une zone à l'écart loin des regards indiscrets, Ace le dépouilla immédiatement de ses costume et invitation pour s'en revêtir._

« De ce que je vois, la fête a eu lieu dans des jardins. Laisse-moi un instant…. Et voilà, un joli objectif pour toi » fit Bob en traficotant de son côté.

Au même instant, un point vert apparut un peu plus loin, indiquant à Ace où se rendre.

* * *

La nuit tombait quand il arriva enfin sur la zone.

 _Il y avait une très légère brume, juste assez pour adoucir les contours des festivités, et une viole pleurait dans son coin sous des lampions. Ace monta les marches menant à la cour intérieure où se tenait la partie principale de la réception, marchant entre les invités de la fête jusqu'à un soldat qui gardait l'entrée._

 _Avec un accent étonnement bon, Edward se fit passer pour l'italien._

 _\- Salve. Pardonnez mon arrivée tardive. Je suis Ruggiero Ferraro._

 _Et il lui tendit son invitation._

 _\- Oui, monsieur Ferraro. Soyez le bienvenu._

 _Et Edward entra. Il se fit presque immédiatement aborder par une femme (la version pimbêche artificielle riche de l'époque)._

 _\- Vous devez être monsieur Ferraro ? J'adore votre tenue. Quelle élégance, quelle couleur, lui dit la femme en le dévisageant d'un air entendu._

 _\- Grazie ! Grazie ! Permettez-moi de vous retourner le compliment, mademoiselle. Quelle beauté ! Si vous le permettez, je vous retrouve plus tard après le discours._

 _Et Edward s'esquiva plus loin, permettant à Ace de mieux voir Rogers, ce brave Gouverneur de Nassau, monter sur une estrade pour porter un toast :_

 _\- Mesdames et Messieurs, un toast à mon bref mandat de gouverneur des Bahamas ! Sous mon autorité, pas moins de trois cents pirates ont choisi le pardon du Roi, et prêté allégeance à la couronne anglaise et au Sekai Seifu ! Et pourtant, malgré mes brillants succès, Sa Majesté a jugé bon de me sanctionner ! Et de me rappeler en East Blue. Dieu veille sur cette vipère ! Alors, hourra ! Hourra pour les idiots ingrats et ignorants qui gouvernent le monde sans rien en comprendre ! Pour ces abrutis : Hourra !_

« Hourra » renchérit joyeusement Ace.

« Même si ce gars est un ennemi, on peut pas nier que son discours était réaliste, mais surtout, toujours d'actualité » nota Bob.

« Ouep ».

 _Voyant l'homme descendre pour aller discuter avec divers invités en suivant un petit chemin dallé dans l'herbe, Ace regarda autour de lui et remarqua un banc un peu plus loin dans les jardins, à proximité de la voie qu'empruntait Roger._

 _Attendant patiemment que l'homme passe à son niveau, Ace alla se poser sur le banc et écouta. Il apprit notamment que Rogers et sa femme s'étaient séparés il y a maintenant cinq ans. Compréhensible._

 _Bientôt, le Gouverneur finit de faire le tour et passa sous le petit chemin de bois où Ace avait assis Edward, sur le banc. Avec fluidité, l'assassin agit. Il harponna Rogers et l'assit à sa place, en s'éloignant._

 _Le monde disparut dans le nuage de pixel qui signalait la dernière confession de la victime._

* * *

 _Tournant le dos à Rogers, Edward demanda des explications._

 _\- Tu as toi-même été corsaire. Comment peux-tu avoir si peu de respect pour ceux qui ne cessent de lutter afin de se faire une place dans ce monde ?_

 _Et il se tourna vers Rogers qui lui rétorqua :_

 _\- Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce qui me motive, crétin ! Tu as passé toute ta misérable vie à démolir les fondements les plus précieux de notre civilisation._

 _\- C'est tout le contraire. J'ai vu l'Observatoire, et je connais son pouvoir. Je sais que tu t'en servirais pour espionner, pervertir et saboter..._

 _\- Oui, mais pour servir la cause la plus noble ! Assurer la justice. Et faire éclater la vérité coûte que coûte ! insista Rogers._

 _\- Aucun homme sur Terre ne mérite un tel pouvoir, ni n'en a besoin. Marco a raison sur toute la ligne, c'est quelque chose qui doit être détruit._

 _\- Mais tu laisses ce hors-la-loi de Roberts l'utiliser...C'est ce fichu immortel qui doit bien rire… souffla Rogers, abasourdi par les incohérences._

 _\- Non. Je vais lui reprendre et Marco s'assurera qu'il sera bientôt détruit. Et si tu me dis où je peux trouver Roberts, je l'arrêterai, crois-moi._

 _Contre toute attente, Rogers eut un grand sourire, laissant échapper un rire silencieux et laborieux._

 _\- Ici, au bout d'une lame, je trouve enfin en toi un ami…_

 _Il s'affaissa légèrement, luttant toujours plus contre sa blessure :_

 _\- À Príncipe, vermine de pirate. Nos meilleures sources l'ont trouvé à Príncipe..._

 _Et Edward se détourna._

« Il ne l'a pas achevé ? » s'étonna Ace.

« Je regarde dans la base de données et… non, il est mort environ onze ans plus tard à Nassau. » confirma Bob.

 _Mais Edward s'en allait déjà._

* * *

 _Malgré l'alerte et la panique, Ace avait pu facilement fuir les lieux pour regagner le bureau des Assassins de Kingston._

 _\- C'est fait, pointa Edward au chef de bureau._

 _\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Anne en le rejoignant avec ses affaires._

 _Edward retira la tenue de l'italien, retrouvant son manteau d'Assassin qu'il avait en-dessous et se réarma._

 _\- Va préparer tes affaires. On met le cap vers l'Afrique. Faîtes passer le message à Marco, le Sage est à Principe. On fait voile pour la Grand Line._

 _Ils en avaient fini avec Rogers._

 _Ace était à la barre, soumis aux commandes de son aïeul pour savoir où aller._

 _Malgré toutes ses qualités, Bob n'avait pas les compétences et les moyens de Ritsu pour le faire sauter de passage important en passage important. Il ne pouvait que forcer la mémoire à prendre le dessus le temps qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient._

 _Finalement, la mémoire signala une épave coulant lentement dans les profondeurs._

 _On rangea les voiles et Ace alla s'appuyer à la rambarde pour voir les vestiges de navire, pendant que ses hommes draguaient l'eau à la recherche d'informations ou de quoi que ce soit d'intéressant._

 _Parce que dans l'état actuel des choses, même sur la Grand Line, on n'avait pas de truc comme ça sans explications._

 _\- Capitaine ! Celui-là remue encore ! appela Anne en aidant un autre pirate à hisser à bord un survivant du naufrage._

 _L'uniforme blanc à la mouette bleu disait qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat lambda de la marine. Soldat qui venait pourtant de se voir sauver la vie par des pirates. Edward se détourna de sa contemplation pour aller voir l'homme qu'on venait d'installer à terre contre le bastingage, entre deux canons._

 _Edward posa un genou à terre pour interroger l'homme qui reprenait péniblement son souffle :_

 _\- Qui a fait ça ?_

 _\- C'était un grand navire. Le_ Royal Fortune _… toussa le marine._

 _Edward et Anne se regardèrent._

 _«_ Roberts » devina Ace se souvenant parfaitement du nom du vaisseau qu'il avait aidé à voler.

 _Et pour lui donner raison, Edward donna le même nom sur le même ton à Anne, avant de se relever pour s'éloigner en tournant le dos aux deux autres._

 _\- Il a pas fait de quartier. Ce diable sait que tuer, gémit le survivant._

 _Ace retrouva le contrôle de la mémoire et marcha à grands pas vers la barre._

 _«_ Tel que je vois la chose, il a dû faire de Principe son campement. » songea Ace.

« C'est courant ? » demanda Bob.

« A l'époque oui. Aujourd'hui, moins. A l'époque, les conditions de vie sur les navires étaient pour le moins précaires et difficiles. Avoir un pied assuré à terre permettait aux marins de se reposer, de retrouver des forces et surtout, de garder leur bonne humeur. Passer plusieurs semaines en mer, sans voir la terre, c'était infaisable, alors qu'aujourd'hui, un navire bien fourni et bien équipé peut aisément naviguer trois mois sans voir une ville et sans la moindre dégradation des conditions de vie. »

« Très intéressant. »

 _Ace prit la barre et navigua rapidement en suivant la direction d'un éternel log que Bonny tenait en main pour trouver Principe._

 _Ils n'en étaient pas très loin, bien heureusement, et bientôt, ils virent la côte de l'île. Ace lâcha la barre et alla piquer sa tête dans l'eau, notant le_ Royal Fortune _au port. Il devait trouver Roberts._

 _A la nage, il gagna la plage._

 _L'endroit avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds la dernière fois. Au lieu des huttes de terre cuite et juste un petit bout de terre colonisé, toute l'île était emplie de maisons branlantes en bois, avec plusieurs drapeaux pirates bien en vue._

 _L'infiltration fit siffler Bob d'appréciation, en plus d'obtenir de lui un rire et un applaudissement._

« C'est comme ça qu'on reconnaît les pros » nota Bob en voyant Ace passer les pirates dans le campement avec une belle efficacité.

« Ezio et Altaïr sont encore plus discrets que l'était Kenway ».

 _Ce fut au milieu des vestiges du village de terre ocre qu'Ace entendit enfin sa cible. Cible qui laissait entendre que Kenway était en effet pas le plus discret des hommes :_

 _\- Mais qui ose me poursuivre ? Un spectre venu me hanter ? Ou les résidus décharnés de celui que j'ai envoyé en enfer ?_

 _Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, alors qu'ils avaient tout juste aperçu Roberts, un cri perçant fendit le ciel et dans la matinée magnifique, un feu bleuté tomba des nuages, faisant rugir Roberts._

 _Marco venait de débarquer._

 _Et il n'était pas content._

 _Roberts jura et prit la fuite, poursuivi par le Phénix fou furieux au vu des piaillements qu'il poussait en volant en rase-motte dans les environs._

 _Edward ne pouvait que les suivre au pas de course et la malchance fit que Roberts prit la fuite sur son navire, forçant Edward à rejoindre le sien._

 _Bon, la forme de Marco était tellement visible qu'il était difficile de les perdre, mais c'était agaçant._

 _\- Allez ! Le capitaine est à bord ! Donnez-lui toute la toile ! En route ! rugit Anne._

 _La raison de la fuite de Roberts s'éclaircit quand il le vit tirer au_ mortier _sur Marco qui se jouait des projectiles avec aisance._

« Du mortier pour le Phénix ? Autant utiliser un Buster Call contre une souris, grommela Bob»

« Je suis capable de lui dire que tu l'as comparé à une souris, pointa Ace avec amusement ».

 _Le combat entre le navire et le Phénix fit qu'un boulet perdu percuta une falaise de l'île, la faisant s'effondrer sous le rire moqueur de Marco. Roberts et ses hommes étaient tellement accaparés par le noryokusha qu'ils ne voyaient même pas le navire à leur poursuite._

 _\- La voie est bloquée, capitaine ! Il va falloir trouver un autre chemin !_

 _La langue entre les dents, faisant rouler la barre entre ses mains, ils contournèrent un ilot en allant aussi vite que possible pour ne pas perdre les combattants. Roberts en était venu à devoir chasser de son mieux Marco qui l'attaquait à coups de talon, ses ergots luisants de Haki. Ils durent esquiver une nouvelle charge de mortier, parce qu'ils avaient fini par être repérés, mais eux-mêmes en avaient à leur bord._

 _La poursuite et l'échange de tirs de canon les mena vers la haute mer, dans la tempête, cherchant à faire couler l'autre._

 _\- Edward ! Des barres de hune à l'horizon ! pointa Anne._

 _Ace plissa les yeux, voyant en effet plusieurs sommets de mâts se dessinant au loin, et filant vers eux._

 _\- Kaigun ! identifia la vigie._

 _Et pas que._

 _\- Des vaisseaux espagnols, capitaine ! reconnut aussi Anne en montrant les pavillons blancs aux écussons rouge et jaune. On va vivre l'enfer si on ne se dépêche pas !_

 _Ace ordonna le tir de boulets enchaînés qui manquèrent de chopper Marco au passage dans leur mission de briser un mât._

 _Le_ Royal Fortune _était immobilisé en pleine mer, sous une tempête de la Grand Line, entre la Marine et l'armée espagnole, sans compter le Phénix qui les attaquait depuis le ciel._

 _\- On va couler son navire, capitaine ? On a toutes nos chances d'y arriver ! s'enquit Anne en criant par-dessus l'orage._

 _\- Non. Je dois récupérer l'appareil à son bord. Il va falloir que je l'aborde. C'est pour ça que Marco ne les envoie pas par le fond, il le sait._

« Un objet ? » répéta Bob, perplexe.

« L'Observatoire ne sert à rien sans le crâne de cristal » lui expliqua Ace.

« Un _crâne_ ? C'est _métal_ ! »

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites sans répondre.

 _\- À vos pièces ! Cette chair à canon vous tend les bras ! cria un homme sur le pont d'Edward._

 _Dans la tempête et les flammes, on pouvait trouver Roberts parce que Marco était toujours sur lui, et qu'il était difficile de louper ce flamboiement bleuté dans l'enfer de la pénombre. On aurait presque cru qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit sous cette houle et ces nuages._

 _Ace sauta sur le pont et courut jusqu'à son mat, s'accrochant à un des cordages qui l'envoya dans les hauteurs, pour finir sur une des plateformes à proximité du sommet. De là, il se laissa glisser le long d'un espar qui surplombait le navire ennemi, préparant une dague à corde et regardant le combat entre Marco et Roberts se rapprochait de la zone qu'il pouvait atteindre._

 _\- Par Davy Jones, Outil ! As-tu oublié ta place et ton rôle ! Retourne dans le rang, tu n'es pas digne de me combattre ! rugissait Roberts. Même si Kenway en est un aussi, son attention me flatte un peu plus que la tienne, monstruosité !_

 _Et Ace lança la dague tel un dard, l'envoyant s'enrouler autour de la gorge de Roberts, avant de tirer pour resserrer la prise et étouffer lentement l'homme._

* * *

 _Edward avait réussi à redescendre et se tenait, aux côtés de Marco sous sa forme humaine, devant la dépouille mourante du Sage Bartolomew Roberts. Edward n'avait pas fait que l'étrangler, au vu de l'énorme tache sanglante sur le poitrail de dentelle de l'homme._

 _\- Une vie joyeuse et courte, comme promis. J'ai vu juste depuis toujours. Quant à toi, Edward ? As-tu trouvé la paix que tu cherchais ? souffla difficilement Roberts en ignorant intentionnellement Marco._

 _\- Je n'ai pas autant d'ambition. Pour moi, la paix n'est qu'un moment confus entre deux guerres, lui dit Edward durant les instants de dernières confessions._

 _\- Tu es un vrai stoïque ! Peut-être me suis-je trompé à ton sujet. Elle t'aurait sans doute trouvé à son goût, en fin de compte… ricana faiblement Roberts._

 _\- Oh non, je ne pense pas. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des_ outils¸ Aita _, siffla Marco. L'Observatoire ne le sera plus pour très longtemps, yoi. Et je détruirai le temple dès que j'aurai trouvé comment l'ouvrir._ Elle _ne reviendra pas._

 _L'attention du Sage se focalisa sur Marco. Edward n'était plus là. Ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux. Deux témoins d'un âge révolu._

 _\- Tu sais très bien qu'_ Elle _attend son heure, en son temple._

 _\- Tout comme je sais que tu reviendras. Encore. Encore. Encore et encore, yoi. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un d'assez brillant pour faire cesser cette éternelle réincarnation. Quant à ta_ femme _, Aita, elle peut l'attendre encore un moment. Quand elle se réveillera, je serais prêt à la renvoyer dans son sommeil, yoi. C'est pour ça que je suis encore ici, et que j'ai ceci._

 _Marco souleva d'un pouce la chaîne à son cou._

 _Roberts eut un soupir et se laissa aller sur le dos._

 _\- Hélas comme tant d'autres, je ne suis pas né à la bonne époque._

 _\- Non, c'est juste que notre époque est révolue, yoi. Mais ni Junon, ni toi, ne voulaient l'admettre, alors que je l'ai compris il y a longtemps._

 _\- Où est l'appareil, Roberts ? s'enquit Edward en revenant dans la conversation._

 _Il s'accroupit auprès du mourant. L'homme hésita, regarda Marco, puis Edward, avant de sortir de sous son manteau le Crâne de Cristal._

 _\- J'admets ma défaite._

 _Avec des mains tremblantes, il donna l'objet à Edward, avant d'attraper une cheville de Marco qui le regarda faire, les bras croisés._

 _\- Tu sais… les risques… si mon corps…_

 _Et Roberts s'effondra sans vie. Sa main se détacha de la cheville de Marco._

 _\- Bien entendu que je connais les risques, yoi. Donne-moi ça et prend son corps, on doit le détruire, grommela Marco._

 _Il prit le crâne entre ses mains et Edward se saisit du cadavre de Roberts pour le hisser sur son épaule._

* * *

 _Torres était assez simple à trouver._

 _Sauf exception, il devait être à La Havane._

 _C'était donc là où ils devaient se rendre._

 _Avant de partir retrouver la Portgas qui gardait sa fille à Baterilla, Marco leur avait rappelé que tous les bureaux étaient en alerte sur toutes les îles._

 _\- On ira voir Rhona_ , _assura Edward_.

« Qui est Rhona ? » s'enquit Bob.

« Pas la moindre idée, peut-être la chef de bureau de la Havane. Kenway a dû la rencontrer ultérieurement, mais pas moi, perso ». supposa Ace.

 _C'est ainsi qu'avec Anne, Edward mit les voiles pour Cuba._

 _Immédiatement dans le port, ils notèrent une certaine agitation au niveau de la garde. Une paranoïa ambiante._

 _Par instinct, Ace remonta sa capuche sur la tête et nota sur un panneau de prime affiché sur le port que sa tête avait une jolie petite somme. 320 000 000 berrys._

 _Pas mal._

 _Serrant ses doigts sur sa ceinture, s'assurant que la bourse contenant le Crâne de Cristal ne se perde pas, Ace se glissa dans les ombres, évitant les soldats un peu trop… enthousiastes dans leur surveillance._

 _Bientôt, il arriva là où il avait déjà repéré auparavant ce qui ressemblait à un bureau d'Assassin, auquel il accéda par les toits._

 _Bonne idée parce que la femme assise sur un banc pour lire, sur la terrasse/toit de la maison, était habillée de façon à la fois masculine et débraillée pour paraître hors-la-loi, mais ses lames secrètes disaient clairement que c'était un Assassin._

 _La femme leva la tête en entendant des pas et se leva pour accueillir Edward._

 _\- Ah... Capitaine Kenway. J'imagine que je suis le premier visage ami que tu vois depuis que t'es en ville ?_

 _\- La Havane est en état d'alerte à cause de moi, Rhona ? s'enquit le pirate._

 _\- Hm... Oui. Torres pense que quelqu'un s'est lancé à ses trousses._

 _\- Il n'a pas tort._

 _En disant ça, il sortit le Crâne de Cristal pour le lever à hauteur d'yeux, tel un Hamlet._

« On ne s'en saurait pas douter » pointa Ace avec sarcasme.

« Portgas… essaye de finir rapidement la simulation, ok ? » demanda sérieusement son partenaire de simulation.

Ace n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Bob lui demandait ça mais lui dit qu'il ferait au plus vite.

 _\- Ah, morbide, cette chose. C'est vraiment ce que je crois ?_

 _\- Oui. Regarde._

 _Sortant de sa poche une fiole de sang qu'il avait récupéré des affaires de Roberts après avoir pillé son navire, Edward l'introduisit dans la fente adéquate dans le front du crâne. La sphère n'était pas nécessaire pour l'opération. Le crâne était suffisant en lui-même. Marco lui avait montré comment faire avant qu'il ne parte._

 _\- Grâce au sang du gouverneur, on peut voir ce qu'il voit._

 _Et immédiatement, un petit hologramme pâlot et translucide apparut au-dessus du crâne, projetant la représentation d'un immense bâtiment._

« Rudement pratique » siffla Bob, clairement impressionné.

« Rudement dangereux » nuança Ace bien aux faits des perversions du monde.

 _Rhona reconnut l'endroit, coupant les commentaires des deux hommes._

 _\- C'est... C'est près de l'église._

 _Edward retira le cube de sang, mettant fin à la projection et confia le crâne à Rhona._

 _\- Mets ça en sûreté. Je te le confie. Marco pense que tu peux cacher efficacement cet objet pendant mon absence._

 _Rhona prit entre ses mains le crâne avec impression._

 _\- Je serai au bureau._

 _Edward lui tendit une main pour lui serrer la pince, mais la jeune femme se jeta à son cou pour l'enlacer un bref instant, avant de reculer._

 _\- Bonne chance._

 _Et elle quitta l'endroit en Free Running, laissant un Kenway perplexe derrière._

 _«_ Homme à femmes » nota Bob.

« Peut-être trop ».

 _Ace retrouva sa liberté de mouvement._

 _L'église donc ?_

* * *

 _La zone grouillait de soldats, mais s'introduire ne demanda pas plus de finesse qu'il en avait fallu pour sortir des prisons de la Jamaïque. Caché dans des buissons, Edward entendit un groupe de soldats, avec leur capitaine, parlant de Torres avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous._

« Je reconnais la langue ! ça doit faire au moins dix ans que je l'ai plus entendue ! » s'étrangla Bob.

« T'es de South Blue ? »s'étonna Ace.

« Non, Dressrosa. J'ai dû partir quand Doflamingo en a eu marre de ma _dissidence._ »

« Une terre de passion pour un individu plein de passion. Ça te ressemble bien. »

Bob se contenta de rire.

 _Ace entreprit la filature du groupe de soldats qui quittait la zone de l'église. L'un des soldats parlait d'une flotte déjà majoritairement partie. Mais partie_ où _? et_ pourquoi ?

 _En les suivant dans les rues, Ace faillit rire. L'un des soldats était perplexe et inquiet que la ville soit aussi « fermée » à cause d'un de ces Assassins. A cause de lui. Ça voulait tout dire sur la réputation._

 _Réponse du supérieur._

 _\- Calla._ _Los rumores romperán nuestra moral más rápido que las balas. No quiero entender más sobre estos asesinos_. _(_ ** _Les rumeurs briseront notre moral plus vite que les balles. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur ces Assassins_** _)._

 _Cela faisait bien rire Ace qui les suivait depuis les toits._

 _Il cessa de rire quand il vit de pauvres marins, même pas des pirates, pris en grippe par la garde espagnole un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Leur équipage avait été descendu à cause de la paranoïa ambiante. Leur accent, à couper au couteau, les disait anglais. Le groupe qu'il prenait en filature les exécuta proprement, pour la plus grande tristesse d'Ace._

 _Un peu plus loin, il dut prendre en traître un sniper depuis une corniche et eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant le corps tomber dans le_ dos _de ses cibles, évitant de peu l'alerte._

 _La pluie tropicale se rajouta à la partie, projetant des ombres qui offraient encore plus de cachettes à Ace, mais surtout, les trempant tous jusqu'aux os._

 _Mais bientôt, ils furent au Castillo._

 _Quatre gardes prirent position devant le pont levis menant au fort militaire, alors que le capitaine et deux hommes entraient dans la bâtisse. Dont on referma les portes, de ce qu'il vit depuis son poste sur un toit._

« Torres doit être dedans. Tu vas faire comment pour entrer ? » s'enquit Bob.

« Je l'ai déjà fait une fois. Je peux le faire une seconde. » lui dit Ace.

 _Il longea le toit jusqu'à un arbre dans lequel il sauta avant de se projeter sur une poutre apparente du Castillo, rendue glissante par la pluie. Il grimpa jusqu'au sommet et resta caché sous les créneaux pour suivre les pas d'un garde. Quand le bruit de pas le dépassa, il se hissa sur le rebord de la tour et tomba comme une masse sur l'homme, le tuant sur le coup._

 _Rapidement, Ace fit le tour de tous les gardes en surveillance, les prenant par surprise pour empêcher la moindre alarme et s'assurer qu'il ne serait ainsi pas repéré. En se penchant par-dessus un mur, il repéra la silhouette de Torres passant juste en bas._

 _L'occasion était trop belle._

 _Il se laissa tomber dessus avec sa lame secrète, le tuant sur le coup._

* * *

 _Ace perdit le contrôle de la mémoire alors que son aïeul se penchait pour retourner la dépouille de Torres. La perruque blanche se détacha du crâne, dévoilant un parfait inconnu, faisant jurer Edward._

« Un leurre ! » s'exclama Bob.

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai que Torres donne _vraiment_ son sang » siffla Ace.

 _Un bruit de métal alerta Kenway qui se glissa sous un coup de mandale en acier qui aurait pu lui casser le nez. Il se retourna souplement pour faire face au Tiburón._

« C'est quoi ce mastodonte ? » s'enquit Bob.

« El Tiburón. Le garde personnel de Torres. Son neveu ou un truc du genre, me souviens plus. » répondit Ace.

 _Edward était déjà en garde._

 _\- On remet ça, hein ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, l'homme dégaina d'une main son énorme hache et de l'autre son pistolet._

 _Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il avait du renfort sous la forme de trois soldats dans la cour qui avait servi d'escorte au faux Torres._

 _Pendant un instant, il esquiva les attaques, cherchant une faille pour se débarrasser de ses adversaires sans que l'un d'eux ne l'attaque en traître. Voyant El Tiburón charger son arme, Ace réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa le soldat le plus proche et se réfugia derrière lui._

 _Pan !_

 _Ace laissa retomber le cadavre de l'homme qui lui avait servi de bouclier humain. Il reproduisit la manœuvre une seconde fois, se débarrassant d'un autre garde, avant que sa lame secrète ne s'enfonce dans la gorge du troisième qui était à portée de bras._

 _Ce fut au tour d'Ace de sortir ses flingues._

 _Quatre tirs furent suffisants pour faire saigner sérieusement l'individu qui se contenta d'un bref gémissement, sans pour autant qu'il s'arrête. Apparemment, si on armure arrivait à le protéger contre les épées, elle était faible face aux balles. Il reprit de la distance pour recharger sans risque, et tira deux nouveaux coups qui firent s'effondrer le mastodonte._

 _El Tiburón tomba à terre, comme une poupée désarticulée. Edward vint à sa rencontre et lui retira son casque, dévoilant sa tête chauve et sa bouche barbue ruisselante de sang. L'homme tomba sur le dos, regardant son assassin._

 _\- Si tu avais la force de parler, mon ami, je serais curieux d'entendre le son de ta voix, lui dit Kenway._

 _Le chauve se contenta d'un gémissement étouffé._

 _\- Jadis, tu m'as humilié, j'en ai tiré une grande leçon et je me suis amélioré... lui dit Kenway._

 _Il s'agenouilla près de la tête du mourant pour lui dire :_

 _\- Sache, avant de rendre ton dernier souffle, que tu as aidé un bandit à devenir un guerrier._

 _El Tiburón n'était plus._

 _Et pour la première fois, Edward respecta les rites Assassins. Il ferma les yeux de sa victime en le bénissant :_

 _\- Leave this Life for a lasting Peace, down among the Dead._

 _Et il se releva pour s'en aller._

* * *

 _Il avait bien fallu se cacher de la garde pour pouvoir retourner en sécurité au bureau et retrouver Rhona._

 _Elle était devant le bureau avec Anne, étudiant une carte. Le voyant arriver, Rhona vint obtenir des explications :_

 _\- J'ai appris que Torres a quitté la ville. Qui as-tu traqué ?_

 _\- Cette fiole portait son nom, mais contenait le sang de son second, explicita Edward._

 _Il ramassa le crâne et le rangea dans la bourse dédier à sa ceinture._

 _\- Où est-il allé ? demanda le capitaine pirate._

 _\- Il est parti ce matin, vers l'ouest, le long de la côte, de ce que mes hommes m'ont rapporté il y a peu._

 _\- L'Observatoire, comprit Edward._

 _\- Doit-on le suivre ? demanda Bonny en se rapprochant de son capitaine._

 _\- Allez prévenir Ah Tabai. On tient enfin notre homme. Je dois appeler Fushisho de mon côté. Il est temps qu'il détruise cet endroit de malheur._

* * *

« J'ai une date ! Premier septembre 1222 ! » annonça joyeusement Bob.

« Et on a un invité. »

 _A gauche, séparé de Bonny par Edward à la barre du_ Jackdaw _, Marco se tenait, torse nu, dévoilant sous la lumière du soleil d'étranges motifs brillant sur sa peau, formant des formes très géométriques. Quand Edward lui avait demandé ce que c'était, Marco s'était contenté de lui dire que ça mettrait les gardiens dans son camp, en cas de difficulté._

 _Il n'avait rien voulu dire de plus, sauf récupérer l'artefact qu'il regardait avec haine._

 _Par contre, Bob entendit clairement le juron d'Ace._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« On retrouve les mêmes motifs dans l'Observatoire et sur la Pomme d'Eden ! Dans la salle secrète sous le Vatican ! Oh chiotte ! J'avais jamais fait gaffe, mais Sabo avait ce même genre de motifs entre les deux épaules, dans le dos !»

« Voilà qui est original… maintenant que j'y pense, ils sont tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus. »

« Désolé, mais ça, ça veut rien dire, Outlook III, le père de Sabo, était brun. »

 _Leur débat fut coupé par une question d'Anne alors qu'ils remontaient les côtes Cubaine :_

 _\- Pourquoi ce Torres cherche l'Observatoire alors que c'est Marco qui détient le trésor ?_

 _\- Parce que Torres ignore qu'on l'a, lui pointa Edward._

 _\- Alors, pourquoi l'apporter et risquer qu'il s'en empare ?_

 _Les deux blonds se regardèrent un instant, avant qu'Edward ne donne sa motivation :_

 _\- Je veux qu'il sache qu'il est à moi, juste avant qu'il meure._

 _\- De plus, je veux détruire l'artefact en même temps que l'Observatoire, yoi. L'un et l'autre sont liés, yoi, expliqua à son tour Marco._

 _\- Je vois…_

 _Le silence retomba._

* * *

 _Ils venaient de dépasser le fort Charlotte quand ils virent les navires leur bloquant la voie. Tous avec le drapeau espagnol._

 _\- Edward, Marco, une flotte bloque la crique où on veut accoster, pointa Anne qui avait une longue vue entre les mains qu'elle utilisait pour examiner la plage qui était leur destination._

 _\- Aye. C'est l'Armada. Torres n'est pas venu seul, yoi, reconnut Marco avec un grognement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? s'enquit la rouquine._

 _\- Nous ouvrir la voie, lui répondit tout simplement Edward._

« Yeah, montre-moi ça » sourit Ace.

Finalement, il commençait à l'aimer un peu cet aïeul.

\- _Des man'o war… T'as des tonneaux de poudre que je peux t'emprunter ? sourit vicieusement Marco._

 _Edward se contenta de montrer les tonneaux par-dessus son épaule tout à l'arrière du navire qui étaient généralement jeter à la mer pour empêcher la poursuite._

 _\- Si on gère bien, on n'aura qu'un seul navire à détruire pour accéder à la plage. Vite et rapide, Fushisho, recommanda Edward._

 _Marco était déjà sous sa forme animale, prenant un tonneau dans chaque patte. Il eut un rire narquois et s'éleva dans les airs le plus haut possibles, avant de foncer vers le man o' war du royaume catholique qui leur barrait la route._

 _Cela fit une belle explosion quand le Phénix lâcha les tonneaux allumés via ses flammes, sur le navire. Pendant ce temps, le_ Jackdaw _longeait déjà la côte pour arriver jusqu'à la crique dans le brouillard de la nuit tombante._

 _Marco les rejoignit quand on jetait l'ancre._

\- _Qui est ce Torres, Edward ? Et qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter que tu le tues ?_ s'enquit Anne.

 _\- C'est bien, Anne, tu n'obéis pas aveuglément, tu as les yeux ouverts et tu es avide de connaissances, yoi, apprécia Marco. Le monde a besoin de plus de gens comme toi. Et je parle pas que de tes charmes physiques !_

 _Anne se contenta de rouler des yeux dans ses orbites malgré son fin sourire disant qu'elle appréciait le compliment._

« Attends… mais c'est la nana qu'il a draguée dans le passage que j'avais vu ! » réalisa brusquement Bob.

« Yep »

« Ah la vache ! Il se l'ait faite ?! »

« Ouep. »

 _Bob s'étrangla à moitié de rire, alors qu'Edward répondait enfin à sa seconde :_

 _\- C'est un Templier, comme Rogers et Hornigold. Leur seul et unique but est d'utiliser l'Observatoire pour asservir les peuples. Avoir le pouvoir, et tout contrôler._

 _Il regarda le crâne de cristal que Marco rangeait dans une bourse à sa ceinture._

 _\- La violence qu'il répandra autour de lui sera subtile, mais atroce. Il détruira tout sans laisser sa marque. Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

 _\- Un peu comme si quelqu'un, pendant une grande sécheresse, avait un immense baril d'eau, mais ne donnait à boire à personne. Il peut tuer sans avoir de sang sur les mains._

 _\- Oh pire que ça, Anne, lui dit Marco. Depuis le temps que j'ai affaire à eux, je peux te dire que tu es loin de la vérité. C'est comme si cet homme faisait croire aux assoiffés qu'il leur donnait de l'eau, alors qu'il ne fait rien, yoi._

 _\- Faîtes-lui la peau._

 _\- Avec plaisir. Qui m'aide à rejoindre la berge ?_

 _Edward sautait déjà à l'eau. Il refit surface et se tourna vers Marco, lui faisant signe de descendre. Avec précaution, le Phénix se laissa glisser le long de la coque du navire avec l'aide d'Anne, pour finir par trouver du soutien chez Edward qui lui prit un bras avant qu'il ne coule. Anne se joignit à eux dans la baignade, alors qu'ils nageaient jusqu'à la plage, ne pouvant s'approcher plus avec le navire._

 _\- Seigneur, l'air est frais, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

 _\- No comment… maugréa Marco qui se faisait traîner par Edward._

 _Ace eut beaucoup de compassion pour ce qu'il subissait. C'était horrible. Finalement, ils retrouvèrent le sable, trempés et frigorifiés._

 _Une plage vide._

 _\- Mmh... Étrange, je pensais qu'on verrait des soldats. Peut-être qu'ils sont partis ? nota Anne._

 _\- Non. Ils sont là. Au cœur de la jungle. J'ai pas besoin d'être éveillé au Haki pour le savoir, répondit Edward._

 _Le trio pressa le pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la jungle, dans la brume nocturne, n'hésitant pas à courir dans le sable mouillé._

 _C'est au niveau de là où on trouvait normalement les premiers gardiens que Marco leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Marchant courbé, ils se rapprochèrent du promontoire de pierre au sommet duquel ils se tenaient, pour voir en contre-bas ce que pointait le Phénix._

 _\- Là, des soldats ! Morts, yoi._

 _Et il dévala la pente jusqu'à un buisson plus bas, duquel il roula pour rejoindre les cadavres de soldats espagnols._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Bon Dieu, regarde ça ! Des corps à perte de vue ! souffla Anne, choquée._

 _Marco effleura le sang d'un des cadavres._

 _\- Il est encore fluide, la mort est récente, yoi._

 _Son regard tomba sur un indigène mort entre deux espagnols._

 _\- Les gardiens continuent avec leurs traditions et ne sont pas toujours prêt à faire face à la modernité, soupira-t-il._

 _\- Ils sont venus avec toutes les forces qu'ils avaient, normal que ces hommes aient eu du mal, pointa Edward._

 _Ils continuèrent de remonter la piste des cadavres, passant dans la jungle de plus en plus noire en Free Running. Marco ne pouvait se permettre d'user de son pouvoir. La lueur de ses plumes aurait alerté tout le monde dans les environs de sa présence. Ils passèrent des plateformes de bois blanchi par le temps et rougi par les cadavres ; puis se balancèrent à des lianes ; sautèrent sur des crocodiles qui mâchonnaient encore des morceaux de corps, jusqu'à entendre des coups de feu, ce qui leur firent ralentir leur course._

 _Ils étaient dans la crique intérieure de l'île._

 _Le village des gardiens._

 _Anne toussa et Marco cracha sur le côté avec haine, son regard doré reflétant le brasier. Les huttes de paille étaient toutes en feu et la fumée rendait l'endroit encore plus difficile à voir._

 _\- Voilà une autre raison pour tuer Torres, Anne, nota amèrement Edward. Je suis déjà venu ici une fois. J'ai assommé les gardiens, mais je ne les ai pas tués. Vois ce que fait Torres en comparaison._

 _Anne protégea sa bouche et son nez de la fumée avec son bras, mais son expression laissait dire qu'elle rejoignait l'idée des deux hommes sur la monstruosité du Gouverneur._

 _\- Chut. Des Espagnols devant nous, pointa Marco._

 _Il pointa une direction dans la fumée._

 _Sans se consulter, le trio fila dans cette direction. Le grenadier de garde se fit tuer par derrière via la lame secrète d'Edward, alors qu'Anne prenait en charge un tireur qui menaçait deux prisonniers et que Marco égorgeait proprement le troisième soldat du groupe. Il alla ensuite vers les deux indigènes à genoux, leur parlant dans leur langue en les détachant. Les deux hommes lui répondirent avant de filer de la zone._

 _\- Tu leur as dit quoi ? demanda Edward._

 _\- Que leur mission s'arrêtait ici et de sauver leur vie, yoi, répondit Marco. Ils devaient protéger l'endroit. Protéger quelque chose qui est détruit n'a plus de sens. Edward, la route, yoi._

 _Edward hocha la tête et prit les devants, retrouvant sans mal l'ouverture dans la roche menant au chemin des cavernes._

 _Là, ils retrouvèrent de l'air frais et clair, bien qu'ils durent être prudents à cause de ce qu'Anne avait identifié comme des Spaniards. Ils continuèrent en toute discrétion à libérer les gardiens (Marco répétant encore et toujours le même message)._

 _Ils finirent par quitter les grottes pour retrouver des marais au cœur de la jungle. Notamment une étrange plateforme au centre. De gros blocs de pierre sombre attiraient l'œil sous l'éclairage de la torche, et celui au centre du semblant de croix sortait lentement du sol à l'approche de Marco._

 _\- C'est si étrange. À quoi sert cet endroit ? souffla Anne._

 _\- Pas maintenant, Anne. Je te dirai tout quand on aura fini, yoi, lui assura Marco en effleurant des doigts la pierre en mouvement qui leur arrivait à présent aux hanches._

 _La pierre redescendit doucement dans le sol._

 _\- On y va Edward._

 _Edward hocha la tête et reprit la course, ramenant sa capuche sur son crâne._

* * *

 _Leur course dans la jungle les mena enfin à destination._

 _D'abord, ce furent les gigantesques marches en bloc noir, tel l'escalier d'un géant, puis la place dans la cuvette entourée par les immenses structures noires et aveugles._

 _Marco réprima un frisson et enfila enfin sa chemise qu'il avait gardée à sa taille tout du long._

 _\- Marco ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Edward._

 _\- Quelques mauvais souvenirs, rien de grave, yoi. Hâtons-nous._

 _\- Sainte mère de Dieu... C'est ici qu'on est censés aller ? souffla Anne, ébahie par les environs._

 _\- Aye._

 _Ils arrivèrent devant l'Observatoire qui s'était refermé ente le passage de Torres et leur arrivée. Pendant que Marco examinait les blocs de pierre qui émettaient une étrange lueur éthérée, Edward se tourna vers sa camarade :_

 _\- Fais le guet ici, faut pas qu'ils nous suivent._

 _\- Je suis prête à en tuer mille fois plus !_

 _Marco retira la chaîne de son cou et appliqua la larme de cristal avec sa goutte sanglante là où Edward avait vu auparavant Roberts mettre son sang. En réponse, les portes s'illuminèrent et s'ouvrir, leur permettant d'entrer dans le couloir._

* * *

 _L'horreur les attendait devant._

 _Des débris calcinés s'étaient éparpillés sur le chemin. Et dans le couloir, un peu plus loin devant eux, un étrange rayon lumineux toucha un spaniard en fuite, le faisant s'embraser._

 _Marco prit les devants, alors qu'ils entendaient plus loin les hurlements de panique et de colère des soldats espagnols._

 _\- Le système de défense est en marche, yoi._

 _\- Roberts a dû le réactiver depuis la dernière fois, supposa Edward._

« C'est sympa comme endroit » nota Bob avec enthousiasme.

« Boulot des Précurseurs, surtout » lui pointa Ace.

 _Marco savait où allait pour éviter les pièges._

 _Cela impliquait des détours, parfois du free running sur des blocs sortant de nulle part, mais ils y arrivèrent._

 _Ils tombèrent dans leur escalade sur deux soldats espagnols coincés sur une plateforme volante et mobile, essayant d'aider un troisième à se lever. Les deux blonds poussèrent les hommes agressifs dans le vide, mais le troisième à terre pleurnicha pour sa vie._

 _\- No_ _quieres morir,_ _bueno,_ _muévete el_ _culo, porque es loque va a_ _pasar si te_ _quedas aquí. **(Tu ne veux pas mourir, eh bien, bouge-toi les fesses parce que c'est ce qu'il va se passer si tu restes ici** ), lui dit Marco avec froideur._

 _Leur plateforme venait de se rapprocher d'autres pierres mouvantes, qui étaient parcourues d'une énergie blanche qui dessinait sur elles les mêmes motifs que Marco avait sur sa peau. Edward sauta, alors que Marco se contenta de voler et de le suivre par les airs dans son escalade. Dans tout le bordel que causait la défense de l'Observatoire, le Phénix passait parfaitement inaperçu._

 _S'était une sacrée épreuve physique, faisant flirter avec le risque de tomber dans les abîmes sans fin._

 _Ce fut presque par miracle qu'ils parvinrent à retrouver un_ vrai _couloir, pour entendre enfin aussi la voix de Torres qui réalisait qu'ils avaient activé quelque chose._

 _\- N'intervient pas Marco, sauf s'il m'échappe ou si j'échoue, souffla Edward._

 _\- Ok. Utilise les défenses de l'endroit à ton avantage, yoi, conseilla Marco avant de filer dans les hauteurs des plafonds, se cachant dans les explosions de lumière._

 _Et ça, il le fit._

 _Se dévoilant à tous sur ce qui avait été la placette avec la sphère, Edward ondula entre les attaques, usant des étranges murs lumineux et translucides qui jaillissaient des fissures dans le sol pour pousser les soldats dedans._

 _Une fois le ménage fait, ce fut reparti pour l'escalade._

 _Cela lui permit de voir d'ailleurs où était Torres et la sphère armillaire._

 _La petite estrade où la sphère était précédemment s'était désolidarisée du reste de la placette, et Torres était tout au bord, scrutant la pénombre intermittente pour voir s'il repérait quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il repéra Edward, avec ses prouesses athlétiques, qui cherchait à le rejoindre._

 _\- Maldito Kenway ! jura le Gouverneur. Nous aurions pu travailler main dans la main, Edward. Nous aurions pu prendre le pouvoir ensemble ! Et mettre à genoux ces empires décadents ! Tu es capable d'aller jusqu'aux sommets. Il te reste tant de choses à accomplir. Je peux te révéler la vérité. Des mystères qui dépassent tout ce que tu as bien pu imaginer !_

 _Pendant que Torres parlait, Edward regardait autre chose._

« Tu peux l'avoir d'ici ? »

« Oui, c'est juste ce mur lumineux qui me fait réfléchir. Il faut que je calcule bien mon coup pour ne pas me désynchro à son contact » assura Ace.

 _Et puis, sa simple existence prouvait que c'était possible de tuer Torres._

 _C'est là que la barre sur laquelle il s'était posé se mit en mouvement, avançant lentement vers Torres. L'étrange halo lumineux disparut et Ace sauta._

 _La lame secrète et le poids de la chute firent le reste du travail._

* * *

 _Torres avait un rire de mourant durant sa dernière confession._

 _\- Capitan Kenway. Aussi tenace qu'une sangsue. Ce meurtre fera-t-il ton bonheur ?_

 _\- Il fera qu'assurer ta disparition, Torres. Tout ce que tu souhaitais pour moi, lui répondit Edward._

 _\- Mais nous AVONS fait pire, je crois. Tu n'as plus ni famille, ni ami, ni futur. Tu as perdu bien plus que nous._

 _\- Oui, peut-être. Mais te tuer répare tous les torts que j'ai jamais causés._

 _\- Tu le penses vraiment ? lui demanda moqueusement Torres._

 _Kenway s'accroupit près de la tête de Torres pour lui parler entre quatre yeux._

 _\- Tu aimerais voir le genre humain réuni dans une jolie petite prison, sans âme et sans cœur, pour mieux le contrôler et le priver de toute passion._

 _Et il se redressa._

 _\- Alors, oui... après tout ce que j'ai pu voir et apprendre ces dernières années, je le pense._

 _\- Tu assumes tes convictions avec foi. Tu as changé..._

 _Un battement d'aile les alerta et bientôt, Marco vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Eward, tenant le crâne de cristal dans le creux d'un de ses ergots._

 _\- Un gouffre plus grand que le Sanzu sépare les convictions des gens comme toi, Torres, de ceux qui cherchent à ne plus être enchaîner, yoi. J'ai promis à une personne très sage qui nous avait libérés de nos chaînes originelles, que je ne laisserais pas faire impunément si quelqu'un essayait de nous les remettre. Le monde a besoin de gens avec le regard ouvert que Kenway a aujourd'hui, yoi. On ne veut pas de prison qui nous vole ce que nous sommes. Autant ramener les Isu pour ça._

 _Et Torres s'éteignit._

* * *

 _Sur l'épaule d'Edward, Marco avait remis à sa place le crâne, mettant fin à l'agitation de l'Observatoire. Tous les blocs retrouvèrent leur place, et bientôt, Anne, Adéwalé et Ah Tabai arrivèrent._

 _\- C'est quoi vraiment cet endroit ? demanda Anne en regardant autour d'elle._

 _\- La Folie du Capitaine Kenway ! annonça Adéwalé avec un grand rire._

 _Marco sauta de l'épaule de son perchoir improvisé pour reprendre forme humaine._

 _\- Cet endroit est trop dangereux, et le laisser entre les mains d'un Sage est la pire chose à faire, yoi, pointa le Phénix. Je vais rester quelques temps dans les environs, à tester différentes méthodes pour le détruire. Je ne bougerai pas de South Blue jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive, yoi._

 _\- Vous avez dit South Blue, pas l'Observatoire, nota Ah Tabai._

 _Marco eut un air embarrassé en se frottant la nuque._

 _\- J'ai une enfant à charge. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça à Hiken, surtout quand il est question de ma seule descendance, yoi._

 _\- Il y a plus inquiétant, intervint Edward. La dernière fois que je suis venu, cet endroit avait plein de fioles de sang. Du sang d'anciens, mais elles ont disparu._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le seul Observatoire au monde, yoi. Et tous sont remplis de fioles du sang des Isu ou de leurs esclaves. Je crois même que le mien d'avant mon akuma no mi doit être par-là. Ici ou ailleurs, je ne sais pas. Si mon don m'a modifié suffisamment pour m'en protéger, je ne sais pas non plus, yoi. Mais je ne veux pas impliquer ma fille dans tout ça. Je veux l'éloigner de ma mission, des Assassins et des Templiers. Elle a droit à la paix et au bonheur._

 _\- Alors il nous appartient de les retrouver. Avant que les Templiers n'en aient connaissance. Tu serais utile à notre cause, capitaine Kenway, surtout en sachant pour la petite Jim._

 _Marco jeta un regard noir d'embarras à Ah Tabai qui se moquait clairement de lui._

 _\- Je sais et j'aiderai avec plaisir. Mais... je dois d'abord réparer le mal que j'ai causé chez moi, soupira Kenway._

 _Ah Tabai regarda Adéwalé, puis Edward, avant de tirer une lettre de sa ceinture qu'il donna à Kenway._

 _\- C'est arrivé la semaine dernière._

 _Edward la prit et l'ouvrit, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vacillant en lisant son contenu._

 _Ace eut tout juste le temps de jurer qu'il fut désynchronisé de force._


	25. Jingle de Merde !

**Hello tout le monde ! *débouche le champagne* Fini Abstergo ! Fini l'Animus ! On reprend le large ! Et pour fêter ça, Bob a mit le paquet ! On va pas quitter le siège d'Abstergo Entertainement ainsi, en silence. Nan mais franchement, ça serait mal connaître Ace et Bob.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Ace ouvrit difficilement les yeux, à moitié aveuglé par la lumière, quand on lui retira le casque de l'Animus. Il sentait qu'on lui avait injecté un produit dans le sang, vu que son logia bossait d'arrache-pied en interne pour contrer le produit.

Le brun cligna des yeux et fit face à l'individu penché sur lui.

\- Allez, debout là-dedans ! Je ne pense pas qu'on ait eu la chance d'être présentés... Du moins, pas à cette époque.

La voix était celle de Standish, de l'informatique.

Ace se redressa difficilement, et visualisa un peu mieux son interlocuteur qui venait de poser une seringue sur le bureau de l'Animus.

S'il n'était pas un pirate du Shin Sekai qui venait de passer presque deux ans dans un Animus à voir des trucs zarbs (dont notamment apprendre que son meilleur pote était immortel), il se serait demandé comment Roberts avait pu sortir de l'Animus pour s'en prendre à lui au dehors.

Parce que John Standish, outre ses cheveux gominés coupés courts, coiffés à l'arrière, était un Sage. Il avait trait pour trait le même visage de Black Barts. Les mêmes yeux vairons, le même teint halé, le même nez aquilin avec sa moustache taillée de la même façon… bref, la copie conforme de l'homme qu'Ace avait tué dans l'Animus.

* * *

Bob ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fichu informaticien avait réussi à changer le codage d'ouverture de sa porte, l'empêchant de partir au secours d'Ace. Du mouvement sur l'écran de caméra de surveillance qu'il projetait sur son écran d'Animus l'alerta. Deux blonds dans l'ascenseur qui devait s'arrêter au dixième.

Bob changea sa mission pour hacker les haut-parleurs d'Abstergo. Il ne prit pas la peine de se limiter à l'ascenseur, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Il devait leur faire comprendre que tout partait en couille.

Il lança d'ailleurs au passage sa petite surprise, faisant apparaître un compte à rebours sur son écran.

* * *

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'expliquer la situation, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, lui dit l'informaticien. Je sais que l'Erudito t'a parlé de l'incident dans la salle des serveurs. En résumé, il a vu ma bien-aimée. Et l'espace d'une minute, j'ai bien cru qu'elle viendrait occuper son joli petit corps. Mais tout a dérapé. Et maintenant, elle s'est volatilisée. Disparue. Donc, après toi, je m'occuperai de lui.

Ace garda le silence.

Okayyy… il… il était en train de lui sortir le discours des grands méchants pour lui dire pourquoi et comment ils étaient méchants ?

C'était juste WTF.

Le gars était penché sur lui, parlant de tout et de rien. Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Ace et Standish levèrent la tête vers un des haut-parleurs de la pièce quand la voix de Bob raisonna à l'intérieur.

« _Vous êtes fébriles et vous l'attendiez ! C'est l'heure du Jingle de Merde ! »_

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

De la musique techno envahissait les enceintes de tout Abstergo, répétant de façon plus ou moins saccadée, toujours dans le rythme, la phrase « Jingle de Merde ».

Mais à quoi jouait Bob ?

\- J'aurais dû commencer par lui. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui… ma bien-aimée... Elle était magnifique, autrefois. Elle était de la race de ces merveilleuses et sublimes créatures. Celles qui vous ont façonnés. Est-ce que tu savais ça ? Vous n'étiez que des instruments entre leurs doigts. C'est comme ça depuis le début. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! Enfin, le jour viendra, j'espère. Car le monde ne sera jamais aussi prêt ! Connecté. Paré pour le jugement dernier !

Ace leva un sourcil, restant un maximum immobile pour pouvoir prendre à revers son interlocuteur.

\- Des idiots, tous des idiots. Je suis jaloux ! Elle voulait que je sois là pour l'accueillir. C'est grâce à ses expériences que j'ai pu renaître sous la forme d'une de... de ces choses.

Ace eut un sourire.

Son Haki venait de réagir à quelque chose de familier.

Son changement d'attitude surpris Standish.

\- Aita, c'est ça ?… Juste une question… on est d'accord que je suis un logia… t'as pas vérifié s'il me manquait pas quelque chose ?

Le sourire d'Ace prit une tournure vicieuse alors qu'il levait la main à laquelle on lui avait mis pendant ses soins un bracelet de kairoseki. Bracelet absent.

SBAM !

Le coup de pied d'Ace envoya John percuter la porte de la cellule du bunker, passant au travers le verre pour retomber de l'autre côté, à proximité. Ace se leva de son fauteuil, ramassa le communicateur de Standish et l'utilisa pour ouvrir la porte alors que l'homme se relevait difficilement, ses vêtements et sa peau déchirés par le verre sécurité.

Avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas, Ace lui donna une bonne droite, le sonnant un peu plus.

\- Petite info pour toi, aussi, je suis un Shirohige… et qui est le nouveau capitaine de cet équipage ?

Ouch ! le joli crochet du gauche !

Ace attrapa Standish par le col pour le ramener jusqu'à lui, gardant assez de distance pour ne pas se chopper un coup de boule et prévoir un coup de pied ou poing.

\- Comment tu t'es débarrassé de ce kairoseki ? siffla l'homme, le nez en sang.

\- Quand on est un logia, on est largement plus adepte des méthodes radicales. Dans le cas présent, je me suis juste brisé les os de la main pour faire glisser le bracelet dehors.

Ace envoya de nouveau voler l'informaticien contre un mur et alla ouvrir à Bob qui se jeta au dehors.

\- Tu joues à quoi avec ta techno ? gronda Hiken.

\- Mais c'est mon jingle de merde et j'avais pas de meilleure idée.

Et Bob se mit à bouger la tête en rythme

\- Jin-gle-de-mer-de ! Jin-jin-gle de mer-de !

Le facepalm d'Ace était plus que justifié.

Il manqua d'être pris par surprise par un Standish fou de rage qui se jeta sur lui avec un couteau cranté en main… pour se faire attraper par le col par le Deus Ex Machina : MARCO !

\- On se calme, Aita… c'est quelque chose de bien dangereux que tu as là… nota moqueusement Marco en plaquant brutalement l'homme à terre.

Le pied d'Ace vint écraser la main armée, permettant à Marco de récupérer le couteau.

\- Toi… grogna John en reconnaissant Marco.

Le blond se contenta de lui sourire et de lui parler dans une langue totalement incompréhensible des mortels des alentours, faisant cracher John comme un animal en furie. En réponse, Marco reprit dans une langue plus compréhensible :

\- Tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois que tu t'en prends à ceux qui me sont proches, je fais ce qu'il faut pour te tuer en retour, yoi. Toi, personnellement, je m'en fous de ta petite personne qui se croit si supérieur à nous par accident de naissance. Mais si tu me cherches volontairement, là, c'est autre chose. Pour ce siècle, mets-toi ça en tête. Les Shirohige sont ma famille. Touche à l'un d'eux, et c'est la fin, yoi. Et Ace est un Shirohige, désolé pour toi. Tu connais la sanction… On se reverra. Comme toujours.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, conclut Bob.

Le couteau de Standish termina dans le ventre de son propriétaire.

\- Guide-moi dans les limbes, mon aimée… Je suis ton instrument… souffla Standish, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Oh la ferme, grommela Ace.

Le couteau alla se ficher dans la gorge, faisant taire définitivement l'homme.

\- Bon, ben c'est pas tout, va falloir nettoyer tout ça, nota Bob en voyant le sang se répandre sur le sol de métal.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement. Plus discret ça aurait été mieux, mais je présume que tu n'avais rien de mieux, yoi, soupira Marco en se redressant pour sauver son jean des tâches de sang. Ace, t'as que ça comme fringue ?

Le blond venait de voir que le jeune homme avait plus une tenue d'hôpital qu'autre chose.

\- J'ai une hoodie et un jean. Mon sweet est soi-disant à laver vu qu'il est gorgé de sang. La hoodie a été plus ou moins épargnée puisque je l'avais autour de la taille.

\- Dépêche-toi de les enfiler, je me charge de détruire le corps.

\- J'ai bloqué l'ascenseur, mais je sais pas combien de temps ça va tenir, informa Bob.

\- Et réactiver Ritsu ? proposa Ace en retournant à son bunker pour se changer.

\- Rebecca l'a retirée des circuits y'a une heure, par sécurité pour les Assassins.

Pendant ce temps, Marco traîna le cadavre de John un peu plus loin et mit le feu à ses vêtements pour détruire le corps. Bob alla ranger son ordinateur et toutes traces disant qu'il avait hacké quoi que ce soit pendant sa quarantaine.

Ace revint en terminant d'enfiler sa hoodie blanche, à l'instant où l'ascenseur se débloqua enfin. En entendant les pas se précipiter vers eux, Marco réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa Bob par l'épaule, le surprenant. Quand Mélanie entra avec des gars de la sécurité dans la zone, ce fut pour voir Bob pris en otage par Marco, le couteau sous la gorge, et Ace faisant sauter machinalement une boule de feu dans sa main, comme une balle de tennis.

\- _Patron_ , un plaisir de vous revoir ! sourit Ace. Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas pensé à faire ma lettre de démission. A quoi bon ? Vous avez embauché un gars du nom de Dawn D. Red, et je suis Portgas D. Ace ! Pas besoin de m'embarrasser de choses inutiles.

Un passage particulièrement aigu du Jingle de Merde qui courait toujours sur les haut-parleurs fit grimacer les pirates.

\- Merci d'avoir sorti Ace d'Impel Down, mais sachez que je vous retiens pour le clone de Marine Ford, yoi. A présent, soyez gentils, et poussez-vous, ou ce pauv' gars perdra sa tête, sourit Marco avec froideur.

\- Messieurs… on n'a pas besoin d'en arriver là, on vise tous la même chose, ici, tenta de convaincre diplomatiquement Mélanie.

\- Je te croirais bien si j'avais pas dû me débarrasser deux fois de kairoseki et si je devais pas recoller les morceaux de mon esprit. Merci Vidic.

\- On a fait des erreurs… commença Mélanie.

\- Oooh, plus que des erreurs, lui dit Marco. Vous choisissez l'ordre, j'ai choisi la liberté. J'ai assez vécu sous le joug de l'esclavage pour ça, yoi. Maintenant, dispersez-vous, ou ce gamin perdra sa gorge.

\- Si je peux me permettre, m'sieur l'pirate, le plus jeune ici, c'est Portgas, pointa Bob avec une petite voix de schtroumpf.

\- Les otages, ça se la boucle. Senshô, j'peux cramer des gens ? Depuis le temps que ça me démange… minauda Ace.

\- Mais fais-toi plaisir.

Ace lança une dernière fois sa boule de feu en l'air avant de frapper dedans comme un smash de volley, l'envoyant dans la tête d'un des gars de la sécurité.

\- ON FONCE !

Profitant du désordre, les deux pirates et leur « otage » filèrent vers l'ascenseur qui se referma sur eux et grimpa immédiatement.

\- _J'vous dépose où ?_ demanda la voix de Rebecca en coupant la musique pourrie de l'habitacle.

Marco souffla un « merci mon crâne » quand la techno du Jingle de Merde s'arrêta enfin.

\- Étage Quinze, Rebecca, demanda Ace.

\- _Ok. Sabo vous attend au port avec tes affaires, Ace._

Et l'ascenseur continua son ascension.

* * *

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'étage le plus haut, et sortirent en trombe de l'habitacle, Ace tenant en joue la secrétaire avec quelques _Higan_ d'avertissement, pendant que son capitaine descendait quatre à quatre les marches pour atteindre l'étage 14.

Il jeta au passage Bob sur son épaule comme un sac de patate, tirant un cri indigné du Pyrobarbare.

\- Avec tes conditions physiques, tu seras essoufflé rapidement, alors sois content de faire partie des rares élus que j'ai accepté de porter sur mon dos en plein vol, yoi, siffla discrètement Marco en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir.

Bob eut une moue boudeuse, à moitié redressé dans sa position assez incongrue, avant de fouiller ses poches d'une main, se tenant toujours au blond par le dos de la chemise mauve, Ace couvrant toujours les arrières de leur fuite.

\- Ah-ah !

Ace tourna la tête un instant vers Bob pour le voir sortir son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et plaqua le téléphone à son oreille, malgré le fait qu'il soit secoué en tous sens par son porteur.

\- Allo Fanta ? Oui, c'est moi, Bob ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour reprendre le boulot…. Disons que je suis plus ou moins kidnappé par le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizouku…

Bob dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd sous le « QUOI » tonitruant que son interlocuteur poussa.

\- Écoute, mon Fanfan, ce sont des choses qui arriventwaaaah !

Marco venait de sauter par-dessus une bobine de câble qui lui coupait presque la route pour ne pas perdre du temps à la contourner, secouant Bob au passage.

Ace sauta par-dessus le même rouleau, essayant de ne pas rire et le renversa sur le passage pour leur faire gagner un peu de temps.

\- Eh oh ! Regarde où tu vas, le Piaf ! rouspéta Bob en donnant une claque dans le dos du crâne de Marco qui l'ignora totalement.

Avec un soupir Bob reprit sa conversation avec son ami.

\- Il se trouve, monsieur Fanta, que oui, il a certainement une bonne raison de m'en vouloir. Après tout, j'ai fait circuler sur le web ses conneries de jeunesse… oui, je sais, c'était pas très malin. Écoute, je sais pas quand je rentrerai, tu veux bien prévenir Fred ?... t'es un amour mon Fanfan…. Je vais essayer d'être sage, de pas l'énerver…. Oui Fanta, je te tiens au courant. A plus tard.

Et Bob raccrocha. Il rangea son téléphone dans une poche de son jean et se laissa de nouveau pendre dans la prise de Marco avec un « buuuuh » maladif.

\- Vomis sur moi, et je te jette dans le vide, averti Marco alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de leur porte de sortie.

\- Oui, m'sieur.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un dernier couloir alors que la sécurité les rattrapait.

\- Pars devant, je vous couvre, encouragea Ace en poussant Marco vers la fenêtre absente.

\- Je te laisse pas derrière.

\- Sois pas con ! T'es le moins discret de nous deux avec ton zoan. File avant qu'ils ne te repèrent, je vous rejoins sur le port.

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de protester, Ace poussa le Phénix dans le vide, tirant un cri de surprise à Bob, avant que le blond ne prenne sa forme animale, le brun ente ses serres. Il adressa un regard à Ace avant de plonger entre les buildings en filant vers le sol.

Ace le regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers la pièce en travaux, à l'arrivée de la sécurité. Mélanie se fraya un chemin entre eux et s'adressa à Ace :

\- Tu peux tout recommencer, Ace. Tu peux tirer un trait sur ces histoires de Roger et la Marine. Tu peux avoir une nouvelle vie et un but noble ! Sois raisonnable !

\- Je préfère mille fois ma prime et Roger plutôt que perdre ma liberté. Je ne veux pas être un chien en laisse. Je suis un animal sauvage.

\- Ace, ces hommes ont des balles de kairoseki. Tu n'as pas d'autres solutions. Soit tu viens avec nous, soit tu meurs ici. Je ne veux pas donner cet ordre.

Ace se détourna légèrement, regardant le soleil couchant et laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Il prit son temps pour inspirer et expirer profondément, avant de se retourner vers Mélanie, un sourire serein sur le visage.

\- J'ai une autre option, justement. Je suis pas un descendant d'Altaïr pour rien.

Ace prit la capuche de sa hoodie et se la rabattit sur la tête, la faisant tomber sur son crâne de façon à ce que ses yeux soient dans l'ombre, les talons dans le vide. Il écarta les bras.

\- _Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin._ **(Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis)  
**

Et il se laissa tomber dans un Saut de la Foi à l'envers sous les cris d'Abstergo.

* * *

Au même instant, tous les ordinateurs affichèrent un fond infernal, avec, en son centre, une version pixélisée et cubique de Bob Lennon.

\- _Et n'oubliez pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !_

Le Lennon cubique fit un salut militaire avant que les écrans ne court-circuitent et que tous les serveurs soient effacés par un virus informatique, renvoyant les avancées d'Abstergo Enternainement à zéro.

* * *

Sabo était assis sur un des bancs face à la mer, essayant de cacher son impatience, quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Il releva la tête et soupira en reconnaissant Marco.

\- Ace est arrivé, yoi ?

\- Non. Il a fait sa tête de mule ?

\- Pour pas changer, grommela Bob en retirant son manteau ultra reconnaissable.

Sabo lui donna un blouson qu'il prit dans le sac de sport à ses pieds.

\- Ace ne risque pas de râler. Donne, je vais le ranger.

L'échange se fit et bientôt, le majestueux manteau rouge de Lennon fut caché. Marco enfila un bonnet et un sweet pour se rendre plus méconnaissable.

\- Je vais partir à sa recherche, proposa Sabo.

\- A la recherche de qui ?

Le groupe sursauta pour voir Ace se tenir souriant comme un gosse à côté d'eux, les mains dans les poches.

\- C'est maintenant que tu débarques ?! gronda Sabo en donnant un coup sur le crâne de son frère.

Ace eut une moue en se frottant la bosse et se redressa.

\- Disons qu'il a fallu perdre la sécurité avant ça.

Il regarda Marco qui leva un sourcil derrière les lunettes de soleil qu'il venait d'enfiler.

\- Si tu songes à la façon dont est mort Aita, je suis peut-être un allié des Assassins, mais pas un de leur membre. Je respecte le Crédo, mais ce n'est pas le mien, yoi.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Je trouve juste que t'as une tête franchement bizarre sans la touffe sur ton crâne qui fait de toi un ananas.

Marco se pinça le nez pour ne pas perdre sa patience.

\- Y'en a un qui est content d'être dehors, nota Bob.

Ace hocha la tête et regarda la ville qui lui avait servi de prison pendant deux mois.

Shaun jaillit sur le pont d'un bateau à moteur à proximité, les interpellant.

\- Quand vous en aurez fini, on pourra évacuer. Lennon, tes affaires, t'en fais quoi ?

\- J'ai rien de bien important, sauf du change là-bas. Papiers, faux bien entendu, téléphone et pc sont avec moi, répondit l'Erudito.

Et il tapota la forme raide et rectangulaire sous le blouson que lui avait refilé Sabo, produisant un son de plastique.

\- En route, alors.

Et ils grimpèrent tous à bord, quittant le port de la cité.

Marco prit la barre, évidemment, alors que Bob rejoignait l'intérieur du petit navire pour installer son ordinateur et assister Rebecca dans le détournement des caméras du port afin de cacher un maximum leur fuite.

Ace alla s'installer sur la proue, le cul sur une rambarde, respirant les embruns marins.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit serein. Tranquille.

\- Marco ?

Marco regarda son nakama lui offrir son sourire immense de gosse.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

\- On est une famille, yoi. Peu importe nos histoires, notre sang, ou notre passé. C'était la volonté avec laquelle Oyaji a fait les Shirohige Kaizoku. Et au même titre que moi, tu es un des Commandants de cet équipage, yoi. Je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aurais pas fait pour l'un de nous.

Ace eut un petit 'shishishi' joyeux et sourit à Sabo qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un sourire.

\- C'est bon de te voir comme ça, mec, lui dit le Révolutionnaire.

\- C'est bon d'être dehors.

* * *

 _Edward parcourut lentement les terres de ce qui avait été son île. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Ses richesses auraient un tout autre usage, une fois de retour en Angleterre. Il observa le soir tombant de ce mois d'octobre sous les tropiques, avant de remarquer sur la terrasse du manoir Ah Tabai et Adéwalé discutant en regardant le large depuis la rambarde, surtout le point grossissant à l'horizon qui ne pouvait être qu'un navire. En prenant son temps, Edward vint à leur rencontre. Eux, les nouveaux occupants des lieux. Les deux hommes regardèrent le blond venir vers eux._

 _\- Alors, messieurs. Que dites-vous de cet endroit ?_

 _Le Mentor hocha la tête._

 _\- Ce sera parfait pour nous. Mais à long terme, nous devons étendre nos opérations. Nous devons vivre et travailler parmi ceux que nous protégeons, comme jadis Altaïr nous l'a conseillé._

 _\- Eh bien, en attendant, vous êtes ici chez vous._

 _Edward écarta les bras pour montrer la propriété dans son ensemble. Mais Adéwalé avait autre chose à lui dire :_

 _\- Edward... Le capitaine Woodes Rogers a survécu. Il a repris la route de l'Angleterre. Couvert de honte et de dettes, mais tout aussi dangereux._

 _\- Je finirai ce que j'ai commencé à mon retour. Tu as ma parole._

 _\- Nous te faisons confiance, lui assura Adé._

 _Les trois hommes échangèrent une poignée de main et Edward commença sa descente vers le port pour retrouver Bonny, Portgas et Marco. Les trois pirates discutaient tranquillement autour d'un verre d'alcool. Marco avait sa fille sur les genoux, aussi brune que l'était Mary. Quant à la Portgas, elle regardait sa fille et son neveu jouant le long du ponton un peu plus loin, alors que leur table était sur l'une des terrasses les plus basses du manoir._

 _\- Bonsoir, tout le monde, salua Edward en se prenant une chaise à leur table._

 _\- Edward, salua Bonny avec un sourire._

 _\- Buenas, sourit chaleureusement Portgas en lui accordant un bref regard avec de retourner à sa surveillance des enfants._

 _\- Bonsoir, Edward, salua Marco en passant une main dans les cheveux de la brunette aux yeux bleus sur ses genoux._

 _Edward eut un sourire et caressa d'un doigt une joue du poupon qui regarda l'ami de son père avec curiosité, se détachant de la peluche sur laquelle elle bavait._

 _\- Je vais partir pour Londres dans les prochains mois. Je serai vraiment ravi si vous veniez avec moi._

 _\- Je vais venir avec toi, yoi. East Blue sera plus tranquille pour élever Jim. Moins de conflits et autres, yoi. Y'a longtemps que j'y suis pas allé, moins de chance qu'on se pose des questions. De plus, l'observatoire étant en ruine à présent, je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici._

 _Et il embrassa sa poupée sur le crâne._

 _\- Quand elle sera plus grande, on reviendra par ici, saluer Ah Tabai, Adé, et surtout, montrer à Mary la magnifique fille qu'elle m'a donné._

 _Cela fit rire la Portgas._

 _\- C'est quoi l'expression, déjà ? Papa gâteau ? Vous dîtes quelque chose comme ça, no ? se fit confirmer la femme._

 _Bonny et Kenway eurent un rire._

 _\- Et toi, tu restes ici ? demanda Edward en se tournant vers son bras droit. Je te pose pas la question, Portgas, il y a toujours eu des Portgas à Baterilla, donc, tu vas te contenter de rentrer chez toi._

 _La jeune femme se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire et retourna à son observation des gamins et de leur jeu._

 _Bonny, elle, eut un soupir et rejeta ses longs cheveux rouges dans son dos._

 _L'Angleterre est le dernier endroit où une Irlandaise irait._

 _\- Tu vas rester avec les Assassins ?_

 _\- Non. Je ne partage pas leurs convictions au fond de moi. Je vais rester avec Portgas-nee-san. Et toi ?_

 _Edward fit le point sur sa situation et soupira. Il savait clairement ce qu'il en était. Aujourd'hui, il était trop perdu dans son esprit et sa situation familiale ne lui permettait pas de faire un choix aussi important._

 _\- Le moment venu, je me joindrai à eux. Quand mon esprit sera apaisé et mes affaires réglées._

 _Un Marin vint vers eux, esquivant au passage les enfants dans leur course poursuite._

 _\- Navire en vue ! Il approche de la crique ! annonça le pirate._

 _Edward pinça les lèvres, brusquement très nerveux. Il sentit une main se poser sur chacun de ses avant-bras. Les deux femmes de la tablée venaient de sentir son état de stress et venaient à son secours._

 _\- T'es un homme bon, Edward. Et si la vie te donne l'occasion de trouver ta place quelque part, tu feras un bon père un jour, lui assura Bonny._

 _\- El Pajaro y arrive bien, alors, pourquoi pas toi, sourit tranquillement Portgas._

 _\- Merci mesdames. Tes affaires, Marco ?_

 _\- Sur la plage, yoi._

 _Il montra un gros sac de toile reposant contre un palmier sur le sable._

 _\- Allez, allons-y, encourage le Phénix._

 _Et il se leva. Il tendit une main à Edward qui l'accepta en se tirant de sa chaise._

 _Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches menant vers le port, observant le navire se rapprocher de plus en plus._

 _\- Tout l'argent que j'ai eu en poche_

 _Je l'ai dépensé pour mes proches_

 _Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir les deux Anne leur faire leurs adieux avec ce chant depuis la table devant laquelle elles se tenaient debout._

 _\- Et les douleurs que j'ai causées_

 _C'est à moi seule qu'elles ont peiné_

 _Les deux blonds leur offrirent un signe de la tête avant de reprendre leur marche vers le port._

 _\- Tout ce que j'ai fait par manque d'esprit_

 _Depuis ma mémoire s'en méfie_

 _Alors avant de partir, buvez avec moi_

 _Bonne nuit, puissiez-vous trouver la joie._

 _En passant devant la taverne vide, Edward s'arrêta un instant, fixant une des tables sous les ombrelles._

 _\- Les camarades que j'ai connus_

 _Regrettent tous de me voir venue_

 _Et tous les hommes que j'ai aimés_

 _Veulent que je reste à leurs côtés_

 _Edward les revoyait tous. Thatch, Hornigold, Bonnet, Vane et Kidd. Tous comme au bon vieux temps, quand ils prenaient encore aux riches ce qui leur servirait à payer leur alcool. Quand Nassau ressemblait encore à un paradis. Avant toutes ces histoires d'Observatoire, d'Assassins et de Templiers._

 _Il revoyait les instants d'insouciance et de bonheur perdu._

 _Il ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes._

 _Marco lui tapota doucement le dos, comme comprenant sa douleur, mais il le poussa vers le large._

 _Le navire venait d'accoster le ponton et on jetait une planche pour faciliter la descente._

 _\- Mais comme le destin m'a choisie_

 _Seule à partir, loin de mes amis_

 _Sans larme, je vais, et vous déclame_

 _Bonne nuit, puissiez-vous trouver la flamme._

 _Une gamine descendit doucement du navire avec l'aide d'un marin, conservant sa poupée dans les bras. Elle devait avoir un peu plus de huit ans. Une petite blondinette aux yeux sombres et au visage doux, portant une robe anglaise bleu clair, ses longs cheveux tressés dans son dos._

 _Les deux autres enfants vinrent la voir, curieux, mais gardèrent un certain retrait quand Marco leur fit signe. Le Phénix lui-même resta en arrière, laissant Edward s'avancer le cœur battant vers la gamine._

 _\- Jennifer Scott ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle._

 _La petite demoiselle hocha la tête avec timidité._

 _Edward fit de son mieux pour lui sourire, retenant ses larmes._

 _Caroline était peut-être partie, mais derrière, elle lui avait laissé un souvenir inestimable d'elle. De son manteau, il tira un paquet qu'il donna à la petite fille._

 _\- Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je suis Edward Kenway. Ton père._

 _Derrière, Portgas poussa un cri aigu de célébration typiquement latino…_

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut quand on le secoua.

Il se redressa dans sa couchette et regarda autour de lui. C'était Marco qui venait de le réveiller.

\- Kenway a été assassiné par les Templiers il y a bien trop longtemps, yoi. Laisse-le reposer avec les morts.

Ace soupira et s'assit en tailleur sur sa couchette, faisant un peu plus de place dessus pour que Marco puisse s'y poser. En face, Shaun dormait sur la couchette du bas, pendant que Rebecca était sur celle du haut. Bob dormait par terre dans un futon.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Ace en se frottant les yeux.

\- Non, Sabo vient juste de me relever pour le tour de garde, yoi. Et je te rappelle que l'on partage la même cabine depuis un moment. Je t'ai déjà réveillé pendant plus d'une terreur nocturne. Où es-tu allé te perdre, yoi ?

Marco s'assit sur la place de disponible sur la couchette d'Ace, attendant une réponse. Toujours en tailleur, le brun se laissa retomber dans son coussin et ferma les yeux.

Le roulis des vagues lui avait tant manqué.

\- Alors ? rappela à l'ordre Marco.

Ace passa ses mains sur son visage avant de les croiser sur son ventre, le regard dans le vague.

\- Je viens de rencontrer Jennyfer Scott.

\- Hm. Ton aïeule. Je crois pas au coup de foudre, mais elle et Mateo m'ont bien fait mentir, yoi.

Marco eut un sourire attendri en se rappelant de la timidité du gamin, alors que les D. étaient tout sauf timide.

\- C'était aussi peu connu qu'elle avait un akuma no mi, cette brave Jennifer, yoi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hm. Je connais pas le nom exact du fruit, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup, dont celui de Pudding, qui permettent ce genre de chose, yoi. Jenny pouvait voir la vie de tous ceux qu'elle touchait. Je pense que ça expliquait en partie la distance entre elle et Edward. A huit ans, on n'est pas assez âgé pour comprendre le chemin que cet homme avait parcouru. Et Davy Jones sait qu'il en a fait, yoi.

\- Marco…

\- Hmm ?

Le blond avait les jambes croisées aux genoux, un coude appuyé dessus pour faire reposer son visage dans le creux de sa main. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour fixer Ace.

\- Tu viens de répondre à la question qui me tournicotait depuis un moment et à laquelle Ritsu n'arrivait pas à répondre. L'Animus n'est censé ne permettre d'accéder qu'au souvenir d'un ancêtre jusqu'à la conception du suivant. Si à Abstergo Entertainement, je bossais sur les gènes de Desmond, avant, j'avais eu une initiation avec mes propres gènes.

\- Et Jennifer était déjà née, si ce n'est conçue, yoi. D'où tes interrogations. Ce n'était pas les souvenirs de Kenway… mais les souvenirs que Jennifer avait des souvenirs de son père. T'en a d'autres des questions comme ça, yoi ?

\- Jennifer a été élevée en East Blue, alors que Mateo est resté en South Blue… comment ils ont fini ensemble ?

\- Je crois me souvenirs que Mateo a appris l'anglais spécialement pour écrire à Jennifer qui en avait fait autant avec l'espagnol.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Si j'ai la réponse, je l'ai oubliée.

\- En 1235, Jennifer Scott fut enlevée par les hommes de Birch, l'homme qu'elle devait épouser à la demande de son père. Elle fut vendue à des négriers pour servir de concubine au palais de Topkapi.

Les deux pirates tournèrent la tête en direction de Shaun qui parlait dans son oreiller.

\- Le palais fut attaqué par des pirates en 38. Le capitaine était Portgas D. Mateo, continua Hasting d'une voix endormie. Il la secourut et la ramena avec lui à Baterilla où ils s'épousèrent l'année suivante. Deux ans plus tard, naissait leur premier enfant. Peu après, Reginald Birch et Haytman Kenway parvinrent à retrouver la localisation de Jennifer et vinrent la chercher pour la ramener en East Blue. Elle s'y opposa farouchement et tua Birch pour se venger du complot qui avait eu la peau de Edward Kenway, et menait à sa vente à Topkapi. Le fait que Jennifer refuse de retourner à Londres coupa définitivement le lien entre le frère et la sœur. Mateo, quant à lui, fit bien comprendre à Haytman qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en South Blue. A chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds sur ce brin de mer, tous les pirates des environs se jetaient sur lui pour empocher la prime que Portgas avait mis sur sa tête. Cependant, quand Connor Kenway vint quelques années plus tard la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il avait tué Haytman, son père, il fut reçu à bras ouvert. Certes, Jennifer fut triste de la nouvelle, mais plus du fait que ce soit le fils qui ait dû mettre un terme à la folie de son père, qu'autre chose.

Shaun leva enfin sa tête de son coussin et lança un regard noir aux deux Shirohige plus que surpris de son intervention.

\- Maintenant que vous avez eu votre rattrapage d'histoire, vous pouvez vous la boucler, qu'on puisse dormir ?

Et il replongea sa tête dans son coussin.

Marco esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Ace, essaie de te séparer des souvenirs de tes aïeuls, s'il te plaît, yoi, demanda le Phénix en baissant la voix pour ne pas plus déranger.

\- Un homme sage a dit un jour _Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas, il n'y a pas d'essai._

Marco roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Si Ace recommençait à se foutre de sa gueule, c'était bon signe.

\- Repose-toi, on part dans quelques heures, quand on sera en vue de la prochaine île.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit Marco.

\- Bonne nuit, Ace. Dors bien et laisse tes ancêtres dans leur tombe, yoi.


	26. Baterrilla

**Salut à tous !**

 **Petit chapitre pour vous pour commencer enfin cet interlude avant qu'on se raccroche au manga.**

 **Je vous remercie encore tous et toutes d'être ici au rendez-vous et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Visiteuse T : Si je ne dis pas le contenu de la lettre de Kenway, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas indiqué. On suppose simplement qu'il est question de l'annonce de la mort de Caroline Scott et de l'existence de Jennifer Scott, la fille de Kenway. / L'effet trouble entre rêve et flash-back est voulu justement, comme pour la scène où on revoit les morts, c'est présent dans le jeu. / Le pouvoir de la fille de Kenway permet de "lire" les souvenirs de ceux qu'elle touche. La mémoire de Kenway qu'Ace a donc dans ses gènes, c'est le souvenir que Jennifer avait de la lecture des souvenirs de son père. / Pour résumer la généalogie d'Ace c'est ceci :**

 **\- Altaïr (grand maître assassin syrien durant les Croisades)**

 **\- Ezio Audito da Firenze (grand maître florentin de la Renaissance)**

 **\- Edward Kenway.**

 **Edward a eu deux mariages. D'abord, Caroline Scott qu'il laissa derrière pour faire fortune en tant que Corsaire sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte d'une fille, Jennifer. Caroline a fini par dépérir et s'éteindre, laissant sa fille derrière, environ un ou deux ans avant que Kenway ne reprenne contact. Au vu des circonstances, et jugeant son père coupable de la mort de sa mère, Jennifer s'est accrochée au nom des Scott.**

 **Cependant, peu après son retour en Angleterre, Edward se maria une seconde fois avec une femme de la bonne société et eut un fils, Haytman, qui devint Grand Maître des Templiers. Haytman eu une aventure avec une "Peau Rouge" peu avant la guerre d'indépendance des Etats-Unis, se retrouvant avec un fils illégitime qui devint Assassin est se vit donné le nom de Connor par son Maître. C'est d'eux que descend Desmond, le Sujet 17 qu'Ace a connu en captivité.**

 **J'espère que ce résumer explicitera plus les choses.**

 **Misstykata : Il a pas marqué ce Jingle :/**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

La vidéo s'arrêta, laissant le silence sur le pont du navire.

Sabo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce fantôme pixélisé, qu'avait filmé Bob dans la salle des serveurs, avait fait monter en lui une haine meurtrière et aussi une peur intense.

\- Elle ressemble à la femme que Desmond disait avoir vu au Temple, pointa Rebecca.

\- C'est Junon, yoi, souffla Marco.

Son ton était bas, mais pour l'avoir côtoyé suffisamment, Ace savait que Marco détestait cette femme et pourtant, la craignait. Il avait toujours utilisé ce ton contre les Tenryuubtio auparavant.

\- C'est une Isu. Elle était enfermée au Temple, justement. Sa prison, qu'elle a réussi à corrompre pour que le système de protection contre la possible destruction de notre monde puisse la ramener, compléta Marco.

\- Donc, c'est elle que Desmond a choisi de libérer, comprit Ace.

Marco hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, comme dirait Luffy, y'a plus qu'à lui botter le cul !

Tout le monde regarda le D. qui venait de faire la remarque.

\- Ben quoi ?

Marco craqua dans une série de gloussements et se leva de la place devant l'ordinateur de Bob pour ébouriffer les cheveux de celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un petit-frère.

\- Ace… c'est bien toi de dire des choses impossibles. Je suis le fils d'Eris, donc, à moitié Isu et même moi, je l'affronterai pas sans m'y préparer sérieusement, cette satané Junon. Tu as la Vision d'Aigle au minimum, yoi ?

Ace lui adressa un regard indigné en lui disant que c'était le cas.

\- Luffy l'a développé avant moi, cet abruti, grommela Hiken.

\- Le ratio de gène Isu de monsieur Portgas et de monsieur Sabo est de 4,6%, là où, d'après Abstergo, les Sages sont entre 5 et 6%, pointa Shaun. On est bien loin des 50% du Phénix. C'est toujours mieux que les humains classiques qui sont quelque part entre 0,0002 et 0,0005%. Desmond en était à 0,952%. Assez pour résister mentalement à l'influence d'une Pomme d'Eden, même si son corps n'a pas fait autant…

\- Terre en vue, les hommes, appela Rebecca.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le large pour voir en effet la silhouette d'une île se dessiner.

\- C'est ici qu'on se quitte, yoi, pointa Marco.

\- On garde contact ? demanda Rebecca à Ace.

\- Même si Marco y voyait un problème, je suis un Assassin, alors, bien évidemment, on reste en contact, assura Hiken en agitant le mignon de son doigt manquant.

On échangea quelques poignées de mains et bientôt, le Phénix prit le large avec Ace et Sabo sur son dos.

* * *

L'avantage de passer par le ciel était qu'on pouvait couper par la Red Line et les Calm Belt, allant directement en diagonale. Et aussi, éviter les contrôles.

Le trio faisait une escale de six heures sur chaque île croisée, afin de dormir et manger. Ils se faisaient un maximum discret, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention et se montrer au grand jour. Le seul moment où ils se permirent de se détendre un peu (même si à contre-cœur pour Ace), ce fut quand, à la frontière de la Calm Belt qui leur permettrait de quitter le Shin Sekai, ils tombèrent sur une île où Sabo savait qu'on pouvait trouver une base révolutionnaire. Son poste de second de l'armée lui permis de trouver des provisions et un abri sécurisé pour leur escale, avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route.

Ce fut presque au bout d'un mois de périple qu'ils tombèrent enfin sur Ocracoke.

C'était étrange de revenir ici, à l'époque moderne, après l'avoir vu dans l'Animus.

Dans le soir tombant, Marco était resté un moment face à la mer, avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à la recherche des deux jeunes.

C'était bizarre de voir Ace habillé en jeune normal. Il faisait tâche à côté de la tenue sobre, passe partout et pourtant élégante de Sabo. Le blondinet avait rangé les éléments les plus reconnaissables de sa tenue habituelle, permettant ainsi à Marco de noter tous ces détails qui lui rappelait Mary. Voir les deux frères discuter de tout et de rien, assis au bord de la plage avec une bière à la main, riant du monde, était en soit réconfortant. Leurs cicatrices montraient les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues, malgré tout, ils trouvaient encore la force de rire.

L'entendant arriver, les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui avec un sourire espiègle.

Ace conservait encore la pâleur et une certaine maigreur après sa captivité, cependant, son regard brillant disait qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête. La présence de Sabo devait pas mal l'aider à se remettre complètement de ce qui étaient presque deux années d'enfer.

\- C'est quoi la suite du programme, Grand-Père ? demanda Sabo.

Marco appréciait le surnom.

Et surtout _l'acceptation_.

Et comprenait pourquoi Ace était attaché à lui.

Sabo avait un esprit curieux et ouvert, capable de tirer du positif de n'importe quelle situation. Malgré le fait qu'il soit issu de la noblesse, il avait hérité de l'esprit de révolte que Marco avait eu à son époque. Esprit qui lui avait fait rejoindre la révolte d'Eve et accepter d'être le sujet test de ce qui était connu aujourd'hui comme les akuma no mi. Le même genre d'esprit qu'il avait trouvé en Mary et avait fait qu'il avait accepté de la former.

Peu importe qu'il y ait plusieurs générations et siècles de séparation entre eux, le gamin avait émis le désir de vouloir le connaître. Il voulait une famille, une _vraie_ , comme celle que représentaient Ace et Luffy pour lui. Et Marco était le bienvenu dans cette famille.

Shirohige aurait aimé ce gosse.

Marco était simplement content qu'un de ses lointains descendants soit toujours dans la course pour la liberté et veuille le connaître.

La seule personne à qui il avait laissé lire ses carnets était Jim, pendant qu'elle attendait sa fille, la petite-fille de Marco.

Sabo en aurait certainement plus d'utilité que lui, aujourd'hui.

\- On se repose ce soir et on part à l'aube. La météo devrait être clémente. On sera à Baterrilla en début d'après-midi. Par bateau, ça prend toujours plus de temps, avec les courants et les récifs dangereux qui entourent l'île des Portgas.

\- L'île des Portgas… franchement, je trouve que ça claque, ricana Ace.

\- Je me demande comment des têtes brûlées dans ton genre ont pu avoir une telle réputation au point qu'on leur donne une île, taquina Sabo en donnant des petits coups de coude à son frère aîné.

Marco se laissa tomber un peu devant le duo, formant un vague triangle et leur fit face en rangeant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Peu avant ce qu'on appelle la Renaissance, Baterrilla appartenait au Sekai Seifu. L'île était opprimée. Cinq familles avaient toutes les richesses de l'île et faisaient travailler comme des esclaves le reste de la population, leur donnant juste assez pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur récolte d'olives, la richesse principale de la terre, yoi. Un matin, le jour du Solstice d'Été, les travailleurs se réveillèrent au son de hurlements venant des oliviers. Leurs bourreaux étaient tous morts aux pieds des arbres, leur sang alimentant rapidement les racines. Deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, finissaient d'accrocher les corps aux racines des oliviers. Ils étaient connus sur l'île comme des voleurs à qui on n'avait jamais réussi à tirer un mot. Une fois leur massacre terminé, ils vidèrent les propriétés de tous leurs biens et les distribuèrent au peuple, yoi. Un vieillard finit par leur demander leur nom, jusqu'à présent inconnu, et il eut une réponse. « Nous sommes ceux qui ont peint les olives en rouge. Nous sommes les Portgas ». Depuis ce jour, Baterrilla est dirigée par un conseil réunissant les chefs de toutes les familles de l'île, et se fait connaître jusqu'à MariJoa pour ses olives rouges étrangement sucrées.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent Marco en silence.

\- C'est Emiliano qui m'avait raconté cette histoire. Elle était transmise à tous les Portgas de génération en génération, yoi. D'où la raison pour laquelle on la surnomme l'île des Portgas. Parce depuis ce jour, cette île est libre et indépendante, grâce au Portgas. Elle n'est ni riche, ni pauvre. Elle prend à la terre ce dont elle a besoin, yoi.

Ace resta un instant silencieux, puis regarda Sabo avec un petit sourire.

\- Mes ancêtres décapotent tout !

Avec un rire, Sabo poussa dans le sable le D. qui se contenta de lui rendre l'attaque tout aussi rieur.

\- Allez, les gosses, fini de rire, on va se coucher

Les deux jeunes foudroyèrent Marco du regard qui leva un sourcil.

\- Peu importe que vous ayez plus de vingt ans, vous restez tous des gosses pour moi, yoi.

Les deux frères eurent un grognement mais se levèrent pour s'éloigner afin de rejoindre l'hôtel le moins cher de l'île où ils pourraient passer la nuit.

Marco s'était retourné vers l'océan quand il entendit le sifflotement d'Ace imitant un oiseau. Il tourna la tête et leva juste à temps sa main pour rattraper la bière que le jeune homme lui lança.

\- Elle est chaude, Ace, pointa Marco d'un air exaspéré.

\- T'es jamais content.

\- C'est Izou qui dit ça, pas toi, yoi. Autre chose, ou je dois te botter le cul pour que tu ailles au lit ?

\- Comment ces olives ont pu devenir rouges et sucrées ?

Marco haussa des épaules.

\- Pas la moindre idée, yoi. _Bonne nuit,_ Ace.

Ace tira la langue à son capitaine et s'en alla retrouver Sabo et son coussin _avant_ de faire une crise de narcolepsie. Manque de chance, il en fit une qui l'envoya se planter la tête dans un arbre. Sabo regarda ça avec amusement et le décolla du pauvre arbre pour l'embarquer sur son épaule en sac à patates. Un salut à Marco et les deux frères disparurent.

Le Phénix secoua la tête et tenant la bière loin de lui, fit sauter la capsule avec son poignard qu'il sortit de sa ceinture. Il se dépêcha de boire un maximum de la mousse, afin de pas trop gâcher la boisson. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne risquait plus de s'en mettre partout, il ramena la bière entre ses jambes pour la boire tranquillement, regardant la mer.

\- _Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait fallu une meilleure boisson et une jolie demoiselle pour l'accompagner, mais la plage et les cocotiers compensent,_ nota une voix avec un léger écho à sa gauche.

Marco esquissa un sourire et leva sa bière, trinquant avec un verre à pied fantomatique qui entra à cet instant dans son champ de vision. Il regarda vers son interlocuteur pour voir un homme, translucide mais haut en couleur, assis dans le sable à côté de lui. L'âge, la fatigue et les épreuves avaient incrusté des rides profondes dans son visage à moitié mangé par un collier de barbe poivre et sel qui accompagnait le catogan grisonnant de l'homme.

\- Toujours le même, même dans la mort, Ezio.

Le dénommé Ezio se laissa aller sur un bras, une jambe pliée sur laquelle il reposa son verre.

\- _C'est toi qui m'as appris à profiter de la vie. Même si tu l'as fait bien plus que moi ! sourit_ moqueusement le fantôme florentin.

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour t'apprendre ce genre de chose, yoi.

\- _C'est certain, j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de la lignée Auditore si Ezio avait été aussi actif que toi !_ ricana une voix sur sa droite.

Ezio n'était plus là, laissant Marco en compagnie d'un autre fantôme du passé.

Mary Read lui tenait compagnie, allongée dans le sable, dans son attirail de James Kidd, une bouteille de rhum dans le sable.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Si tu le savais bien avant ta capture au point de cacher ça à Rackam, tu aurais pu me prévenir, non, yoi ? demanda Marco sans la regarder, fixant sa bouteille de bière.

\- _Parce que ma priorité n'était pas de te donner un enfant, mais de te protéger et t'aider dans ta quête. Tu traquais Roberts et les moindres informations sur des lieux appartenant aux Isu, ayant survécu à ce fameux cataclysme. Je pouvais pas me permettre de t'en détourner. Tu as concentré ton existence entière ça, alors que j'étais ta nounou et une aventure d'un soir. J'ai pas réfléchi plus loin avant de devoir passer ces longues journées en cellule à regarder notre fille grandir en moi et ma vie s'effilocher._

\- Tu étais brillante, Mary. De nous deux, tu es celle qui avait le plus de foi en Kenway, qui voyait et prévoyait le plus loin. Et pourtant, l'idée que toi et Bonny vous retrouviez à deux contre cent ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit un instant, yoi.

\- _La folie de la jeunesse_ , se contenta de rire narquoisement Mary.

Elle se leva, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire de coin pour se planter devant Marco.

\- _Si c'était à refaire, j'aurais certainement pris contact avec toi et changé les choses. Mais pleurer sur le passé ne le changera pas, mon ami._

La pirate s'accroupit pour regarder Marco dans les yeux.

\- _Ne pleure pas sur un temps que tu ne peux pas changer, Marco. Souviens-toi juste de nos bons moments… continue de te rappeler de moi pour ce qui a fait que tu m'appréciais. Souviens-toi de tes morts pour les instants précieux passés avec eux._

Marco ferma les yeux.

Il termina cul sec sa bière et se leva.

Il n'y avait plus de souvenir du passé pour lui tenir compagnie, juste lui.

* * *

Se réveiller par des bruits de panique voulaient dire qu'une chose pour Marco.

Il sortit la tête de sa chambre pour faire face à Sabo qui se tirait les cheveux en tous sens.

\- Marine ?

\- Ace a disparu !

Ah, ce n'était pas prévu ni habituel.

Marco jura et réintégra sa chambre pour s'habiller un peu plus, avant de filer au dehors pour suivre Sabo.

L'île était grande, Ace pouvait être _n'importe où_.

\- Il portait quoi en allant se coucher ? demanda Marco.

S'il portait quoi que ce soit qui ne masquait pas son visage d'une, ça serait plus facile de le retrouver, de deux, ça leur causerait un nombre improbable d'emmerdes.

Alors qu'ils descendaient rapidement de l'hôtel, et directement dans la rue, Sabo lui répondit :

\- Il s'est pas réveillé de sa crise d'hier soir, donc je l'ai foutu dans son plumard tout habillé ! J'ai interrogé le réceptionniste et il a vu un gars en hoodie avec la capuche sur la tête sortir de l'hôtel un peu plus tôt !

\- T'es bon en Kenbushoku ?

\- Compétent. Je suis spécialisé en Busoshoku. Et toi ?

\- Six ans à Marijoa et une amnésie de quarante années n'aident pas à garder les compétences au top niveau… où est-ce qu'il est allé, cet idiot, yoi ?!

Sabo regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice, regrettant presque la Vision d'Aigle qu'il avait dans l'Animus. Brusquement, Marco se mit en marche, les yeux rivés au sol.

Vue ses yeux dorés, lui, il l'avait cette fameuse vision.

Les deux blonds fendirent la foule matinale, accélérant le pas, suivant la trace dorée que Marco percevait au sol. Rapidement, ils laissèrent la civilisation pour s'avancer vers la partie plus sauvage de l'île.

Sabo s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Marco en s'arrêtant.

\- On est loin dans les terres, non ?

\- Assez… quelque chose ne va pas, yoi ?

Sabo pointa un cloitre en ruine à moitié envahi par la végétation.

\- Et ?

\- Où étais-tu le 22 novembre 1218 ? demanda Sabo.

Marco allait lui demander le rapport que Sabo enchaînait déjà :

\- Ou plutôt, devrais-je demander où était _Edward Kenway,_ cette fois-là ?

Les yeux du Phénix s'arrondirent en faisant la connexion.

\- Il est en plein Bleeding Effect, confirma Sabo.

\- Il y a eu un Buster Call, tout à changer depuis, yoi ! Comment… ?

\- Je sais pas comment il a fait pour retrouver l'endroit dans son trip, mais le fait est qu'il doit revivre la mémoire de Kenway de _cette_ journée…

\- Ok, je suis la piste avec la Vision d'Aigle et toi, essaie de retrouver le bout de la course pour le stopper, yoi !

Sabo hocha la tête et fit marche arrière.

Il devait suivre la plage, retrouver les anciens quais et la colline d'où le signal était parti. Le Buster Call avait fait beaucoup de ravages, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir tout emporté !

Etirant son Haki au maximum, comparant chaque mètre carré de terrain avec son souvenir de la simulation, Sabo finit par trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait… au moment où Ace en sautait.

Malheureusement pour lui, là où à une époque, il aurait fini sur une maison de pêcheur sur pilotis, là, il tomba droit vers l'eau. Sans perdre un instant, Sabo fonça à la flotte et plongea pour rattraper son frangin qui était bien parti pour se noyer dans l'eau pourtant pas très profonde au vu de la proximité de la côte. Il remonta à la surface, tirant la tête du D. au-dessus de l'eau. Ace toussa et grogna faiblement.

\- T'es avec moi Ace ? demanda Sabo.

\- Pourquoi j'prends un bain… j'ai pas fait de blague aviaire depuis un moment à Marco pourtant… grommela le logia amorphe.

Même si ça semblait être une anecdote amusante de la vie à bord du _Moby Dick_ de son frère, là, ce n'était pas le moment. Repêcher Luffy n'était pas aussi difficile que supporter un Ace adulte.

Heureusement, la plage n'était pas loin, et malgré son propre Zoan, Marco (qui les avait retrouvés) vint les aider. Bientôt, Ace se retrouva assis sur la plage, trempé comme jamais. Il toussa un bon coup, la tête entre les jambes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il fait déjà jour ? s'étonna naïvement Ace.

\- Oui et je me pèle par ta faute ! rouspéta Sabo en claquant des dents.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi pour la dernière fois, yoi ? demanda Marco en prenant Ace par un bras pour le faire se remettre debout.

\- Sab' et moi allions nous coucher et j'ai dû faire une crise de narcolepsie…et j'ai fait un drôle de rêve impliquant Edward Thatch et Vane… et un Buster Call…

Ace se gratta le cou avec perplexité.

\- Ace. Tu nous as fait une crise, lui dit Sabo. Le même genre de crise que celle qui a fait que j'ai manqué de me retrouver avec une lame secrète dans la gorge.

\- Oups ? Désolé ?

Il eut droit à une double claque sur le crâne de la part des deux blonds.

\- J't'en foutrais des oups, grommela Sabo. On rentre à l'hôtel, je vais choAtchaaa !

Sabo se frotta le nez en grommelant.

\- T'es bien parti pour avoir un rhume, nota Marco. Tu veux une présentation avec la chef infirmière des Shirohige, yoi ? Elle veut déjà voir Ace, alors, autant en profiter…

La mention de la femme ramena à l'esprit d'Ace la blonde plantureuse et séduisante au sourire démoniaque et au rire machiavélique qui le fixait avec des yeux luisants, armé d'un scalpel. Blanc comme un cachet, il se tourna vers Marco avec des yeux de chiots et une voix tremblante.

\- Je peux pas te persuader de laisser Chris faire mon check-up ?

Marco fit non de la tête.

\- Jiru ?

Toujours non.

\- Vu sa tête, je vais passer mon tour pour la rencontre, sourit narquoisement Sabo.

\- J'préfère affronter Garp que cette femme… frissonna Ace.

\- Elle te fera un check-up _intégral_ , yoi…

Ace baissa la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sabo.

\- J'étais été content de te retrouver, prends soin de Luffy pour moi.

\- En route les gosses ! lança Marco en s'éloignant.

\- Elle est si redoutable ? s'enquit Sabo.

\- C'est le diable incarné !

Sabo eut un sourire de coin devant l'expression de son frère.

Il l'avait en parti réalisé à Abstergo, mais en présence de Marco qui écoutait les plaintes et les suppliques du D., cela devenait flagrant. Ace était relâché. Plus serein. Il cachait peut-être ce mal qui l'avait rongé toute son enfance, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier enfin la vie.

* * *

Comme prévu, le lendemain, ils étaient à Baterrilla. Leur arrivée était presque passée inaperçue. On s'était juste contenté de leur indiquer où trouver l'auberge, sans qu'ils posent de question ou quoi que ce soit.

En fait, la population semblait nerveuse, voire colérique, fixant avec haine des patrouilles marines qui face à tant d'hostilité ne savaient pas trop comment agir.

Marco avait laissé les deux frères seuls, disant qu'il voulait en savoir plus, leur demandant juste de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, avant que le Phénix ne disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Les deux frères s'étaient regardés, avaient haussé les épaules, avant de reprendre leur balade.

Leur mission était assez simple : trouver là où les Portgas ou au minimum Rouge, était enterrée. En prévision, Ace s'arrêta en chemin chez un fleuriste. Alors que Sabo lui disait la signification des fleurs, le regard d'Hiken s'arrêta sur des hibiscus rouge sang, de la même couleur que les fameuses olives de l'île.

\- Ah, la fleur des Portgas !

Ace se retourna en entendant le vieux vendeur parler. Il arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête alors que Sabo en demandait plus sur le pourquoi du nom.

\- Oui. Ce sont les Portgas qui les achètent le plus ! Il parait que Portgas D. Anne avait une fleur d'hibiscus rouge sur son drapeau pirate.

\- Oh ? souffla Ace.

\- Hm. La fleur doit être très importante pour eux, parce qu'à chaque mort de leur famille, le défunt est incinéré sur un bucher avec un lit d'hibiscus. Dommage que le p'tit Ace n'ait pas eu droit à ça, traditionnaliste comme est la famille…

\- On va vous prendre un bouquet, intervint Sabo en voyant l'air de son frère. Red, debout mec, on n'a pas fini notre visite.

\- Ah ! Le gamin de la petite Amélia s'appelle Red, aussi ! fit le fleuriste en préparant un bouquet.

A voir la tête d'Ace, il encaissait coup sur coup et devait frôler la surchauffe cérébrale.

\- Par curiosité, vous avez connu la mère d'Hiken no Ace ? demanda Sabo.

\- Ouep. Rouge-chan était une furie. On savait tous que Gol D. Roger était tombé pour elle. Son frère Tonio lui demandait souvent en riant qui portait le pantalon dans le couple. Pauvre homme… Rouge-chan a été tellement effrayée par la traque qu'elle n'a pas songé un instant que nous étions tous prêts à tout pour qu'elle vive avec son enfant.

La sourire de l'homme devint triste en regardant le bouquet d'hibiscus qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Nous devons notre liberté continue à cette famille. C'est grâce à elle qu'aucun Tenryuubito ou autre agent du Sekai Seifu ne vient nous mettre une laisse au cou. Tant qu'un l'eux d'eux est ici, nous savons que nous sommes protégés. Le sang versé, même si ça les dérange, en vaut le coup.

Ace se releva et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour quitter la boutique, la tête dans les épaules, marchand à grands pas.

Sabo se dépêcha de payer le bouquet et partit à la poursuite de son frère, pour le retrouver sur la plage, vomissant ses tripes, un peu en retrait contre le début de la falaise.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? proposa Sabo.

\- Va t'faire mettre… haleta Ace avant d'être pris d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

En clair : non.

Sabo soupira et aida son frère à ne pas se salir les cheveux.

La culpabilité qu'Ace avait toujours ressentie s'était accentuée avec les paroles innocentes du vieil homme dans la boutique de fleurs. Sabo avait compris que les Portgas étaient importants pour l'île et que la réciproque était vraie, mais jamais à ce point-là. C'était presque malsain dans un sens. Tout ça pour qu'une seule famille puisse survivre.

Pendant un instant, Sabo se demanda si le faux Ace, en haut de son échafaud, avait ressentit la même culpabilité en voyant tous ces pirates prêts à mourir pour lui. A voir la forme tremblante de son frère qui recrachait sa bile, il était fort probable que niveau culpabilité, Baterrilla et Marine Ford se disputaient la première place.

Quand Ace retrouva un semblant de calme, sans un mot, Sabo lui tendit une gourde pour qu'il se rince la bouche, avant de regarder ailleurs pour permettre à son frère de sécher ses larmes.

\- Venir ici était une mauvaise idée… souffla Ace.

\- Non, je serais venu aussi à ta place. C'est une partie de toi, de ton histoire personnelle, lui dit Sabo.

\- Je… je sais gérer la haine. La colère. Mais ça…

Sabo tapota le dos de son frère avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la plage.

C'est là qu'il les remarqua.

\- C'est bizarre…

Ace cessa de s'appuyer contre la falaise pour se rincer la bouche et rejeta sa capuche pour mieux voir son frère. Sabo lui frappa le crâne et lui remit la capuche sur la tête avant de montrer quelque chose le long de la falaise.

Un buisson d'hibiscus rouge sang faisait tranquillement sa vie sur le sable. Et un autre un peu plus loin était pareil. Et encore un autre toujours plus loin.

Comme un chemin de caillou pour leur indiquer une voie.

Ace prit le bouquet de fleurs des mains de son frère, lui rendant sa gourde en échange, avant de marcher le long des massifs de fleurs.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que la disposition soit décorative. D'autant plus qu'à marée haute, il y a une chance que les fleurs soient noyées… souffla Sabo en cherchant à comprendre.

\- C'est un fil conducteur qui dit où on doit se rendre, pointa Ace en marchand d'un pas déterminé le long des massifs en fleurs.

Devant ce mystère de son île natale, son malaise et sa culpabilité étaient relégués dans une part secondaire de son esprit.

Ainsi, lui et Sabo longèrent la falaise pour finir par arriver devant la bouche d'une grotte à moitié immergée, avec juste une petite corniche le long de la paroi pour leur permettre d'entrer sans se mouiller. Une corniche en béton.

De plus en plus intéressant.

Si Ace marcha délicatement le long de la corniche pour ne pas risquer sa chance, Sabo refila son arme à son frère (content que Marco ait prit les sacs et donc celui avec son chapeau et son manteau), et piqua une tête, nageant tranquillement dans l'eau bleutée et froide de la grotte.

\- Viens pas râler si tu prends _vraiment_ froid, grommela Ace.

Pour toute réponse, Sabo cessa sa brasse tranquille en surface et plongea dans l'eau, battant _bien_ des jambes pour éclabousser son frère. Ace balança une boule de feu dans l'eau en représailles, sachant que Sabo pourrait esquiver facilement et reprit sa route. Il finit par arriver sur une plateforme en bois menant à un escalier qui malgré son âge et l'humidité, était en très bon état. Sabo se hissa sur à côté de son frère et se déchaussa pour se débarrasser de l'eau dans ses chaussures. Ace grimpait déjà les marches, faisant courir ses mains sur la rampe, notant des traces de brûlures dessus assez familière sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

En haut, il s'arrêta.

Donnant sur l'entrée, un bureau était installé, avec des papiers et des photos étalés dessus en désordre, comme si quelqu'un les avait consultés récemment sans les ranger pour autant. Et dessous le bazar…

Sabo fronça les sourcils et parcourut les photos.

\- Je reconnais ces personnes. Elles ont beaucoup d'influence au niveau de la politique de South Blue… on a un dossier sur la moitié d'entre elles dans nos bureaux… souffla Sabo.

\- La planque d'un collègue ?

\- Non, je pense pas.

Sabo était passé aux papiers et les consultait tous.

\- La majorité des informations ici, elles n'auraient aucune utilité dans le but de renverser les Tenryuubito. Là, on a beaucoup de matériel pour du chantage, certes, mais pas au point d'être Révolutionnaire. De plus, Dragon a toujours dit que Baterrilla avait appris du massacre et se défendait seule désormais.

\- Donc, on a une ou plusieurs personnes qui ramassent des saletés sur les têtes couronnées et les font chanter pour s'assurer de la tranquillité de l'île, comprit Ace.

\- On dirait bien… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sabo tendit un papier à son frère. D'aspect très ancien et délicat. Avec précaution, Ace le prit dans ses mains et le lut.

\- C'est du poison. La recette de base ressemble à du bissap, mais il m'a tout l'air mortel… lent, mais mortel…

Ace baissa brusquement le papier, les sourcils froncés.

\- Question pour l'inculte… c'est quoi le _bissap_ , s'enquit Sabo.

\- Makino-nee-san nous en faisait de temps à autres. C'est une boisson fraîche et assez sucrée à base d'hibiscus. Une boisson _rouge_.

Ace eut un petit rire et reposa la recette avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la grotte, étalant ses Hotarubi un peu partout pour mieux y voir.

Et ce qui les attendait…

Le silence entre les deux frères en disait long.

\- Ok. Je vais le dire, fit Sabo. Il est inconcevable que les D. fassent les choses de façon simple. Une grotte maritime en guise de _caveau_ ! Regarde-moi ça ! Portgas ici, Portgas par-là ! Ah tient ! J'ai trouvé Anne !

Le blond déambulait entre les colonnes de pierre en regardant les noms qui accompagnaient les urnes en faisant des commentaires. Là où stalagmites et stalactites fusionnaient pour faire des colonnes, on avait creusé des étagères de façon assez douce, comme si elles s'étaient faites autour des urnes, spécialement pour elles. Chaque urne avait sur son support un nom et une date.

Et on pouvait remonter jusqu'à après le Siècle Perdu !

Après un instant de choc, Ace hâta le pas, regardant autour de lui avait incrédulité, ne sachant que penser.

Et étrangement, parmi ces morts, il se sentait chez lui.

Comme lorsqu'il avait accepté Luffy et Sabo comme ses frères.

Comme quand il avait recruté les Spades, puis était accepté chez les Shirohige.

On ne le jugeait pas.

Il était tel qu'il était.

Et on l'acceptait ainsi.

C'était juste très bizarre comme sentiment venant d'un endroit rempli des cendres de ses ancêtres.

\- Ace… amène-toi, appela brusquement Sabo.

Ace cessa son exploration au hasard pour rejoindre son frère vers le fond de la grotte pour le voir devant un pilier un peu moins épais que la majorité. Il y avait trois urnes dessus, chacun dans sa petite alcôve.

Tout en haut, le nom de Portgas D. Rouge était écrit sous une urne. Dessous, l'urne suivante appartenait à un certain Tonio, mort quand Ace avait six ans. Et enfin…

\- Mais… pourquoi mon nom est ici ? s'étonna Ace.

\- Parce que tu es un Portgas, donc, il est normal qu'à défaut d'avoir pu récupérer ton corps, on cherche à te permettre de retrouver la place qui t'est due, supposa Sabo.

Sabo sourit à son frère qui se frottait le crâne, totalement perdu.

\- Je t'attends dehors. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de chose à lui dire.

Le blondinet donna une accolade à son aîné et s'éloigna.

* * *

Marco était en retrait du port, observant la confrontation.

Un adepte de la Justice Absolue qui était ici, en Baterrilla, à la recherche d'un pirate. Et pas n'importe quel pirate.

On le cherchait _lui_.

Vu que comme le disait une femme blonde, à peine plus vieille qu'Ace, aux marines, Marco n'avait aucun intérêt à venir ici. Le Phénix était certain que les Templiers étaient derrière tout ça. Ils avaient dû entendre ou deviner qu'Ace reviendrait à ses racines d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Marco s'était tellement préoccupé de parvenir à faire ce voyage sans encombre, et des risques de crises dus au Bleeding Effect, qu'il n'avait même pas pris en compte qu'Abstergo avait de très bonnes connexions et que le groupe risquait fort de venir les embêter.

Il tourna brièvement la tête pour voir Ace et Sabo le rejoindre à son poste d'observation derrière des caisses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sabo.

\- Ces messieurs ont reçu une information disant que je devais venir ici. Ils sont là depuis une semaine et fouille l'île de fond en comble, dérangeant les habitants. Sans compter que le Taisa en charge de l'escouade est un adepte de la Justice Absolue, yoi, murmura Marco.

\- Et comme la lignée Portgas n'est pas morte avec moi, on se fait victimiser, grinça Ace entre ses dents.

\- Vous avez trouvé la tombe, finalement ?

Sabo passa sur le changement de sujet pour répondre à la question. Tout plutôt qu'Ace pète une durite et décide de se mêler de l'affaire.

\- On a trouvé une grotte qui sert de caveau à toute la lignée et des trucs intéressants qui laissent suggérer que l'on a un informateur ou maître chanteur qui réside par ici.

\- Anne était informatrice avant de devenir pirate. Quand le Sekai Seifu en a eu marre de ses chantages et chercha à faire pression sur Baterrilla, ils lui mirent une prime… et libérèrent un monstre sur les océans, yoi, sourit narquoisement Marco. C'est un véritable cercle vicieux. La populace doit sa liberté d'origine aux Portgas et font tout pour les remercier, allant jusqu'à mourir pour eux. A côté, les Portgas voient ça comme inutile, se sentent coupable et s'échinent dix fois plus pour protéger l'île et son indépendance… chose dont se doute le peuple qui continue de vouloir préserver la lignée, yoi.

\- Wow… comment ça se fait qu'ils n'aient pas fait une monarchie de cet endroit en mettant les Portgas au pouvoir ? demanda Sabo.

\- Les Portgas l'ont refusé. C'est un conseil qui est à la tête plus ou moins de l'île.

Sabo hocha la tête et regarda avec nervosité le ton monter entre la blondinette et le marine. Ça allait mal finir, il ne fallait pas être devin pour le savoir. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sabo serait déjà intervenu, mais là il ne savait que faire. S'il bougeait, il risquait de confirmer les soupçons de la marine sur la présence de criminels sur l'île et on découvrirait certainement que son frère était toujours vivant. Même si depuis l'évasion, il reprenait à vitesse grand V du poil de la bête, Ace restait fragile de son point de vue.

Le juron de Marco le sortit de ses réflexions et il se tourna vers son aïeul qui regardait vers là où s'était tenu Ace auparavant.

 _S'était_ étant le mot clef, puisque Hiken brillait désormais par son absence. On voyait littéralement un point d'exclamation là où le jeune homme était auparavant.

Sabo le chercha du regard en panique, avant que Marco ne pose une main sur son épaule et ne pointe le ponton de bois.

En plissant les yeux, il finit par voir côté mer des bouts de doigts accrochés au bois, longeant le large avec agilité, comme si quelqu'un était suspendu au ponton au-dessus de l'eau et glissait le long de celui-ci. Arrivé derrière les marines, Ace se hissa sur le bois, arrangeant machinalement sa capuche sur son crâne.

\- Fais-moi penser à le tuer, Grand-Père, demanda Sabo d'un air inquiet.

\- S'il reste assez derrière à livrer à Cassandra, c'est ok pour moi, yoi, soupira Marco d'un air blasé.

Pourquoi Oyaji avait fait de ce gamin un commandant déjà ?

Ace parvint à parcourir la distance entre lui et les marines en une fraction de seconde et se glissa dans le rang en s'effaçant de son Haki au maximum. Il marcha entre les soldats en uniforme blanc avec souplesse et décontraction, n'attirant à aucun moment l'attention des autres sur lui.

Une fois dans les premiers rangs, il s'immobilisa, réfléchissant à comment agir.

Quand le Taisa sortit son flingue et visa sur la blondinette, il sut qu'il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir.

La blondinette aux yeux de cendre se contenta de rire narquoisement, les bras écartés en défi.

\- Allez-y ! Tirez sur moi ! Juste parce que je suis une Portgas ne fait pas de moi une criminelle ! On s'obstine à vous dire que la personne que vous cherchez n'est pas ici ! Mettez de nouveau notre terre à feu et à sang ! Quoi que vous fassiez, nous reviendrons ! Plus forts ! Vous croyez que parce que vous avez réussi à tuer mon petit-cousin, vous réussirez à mettre fin à notre lignée ?! Les Portgas sont plus forts que ça !

\- Mama ! appela le gamin derrière elle.

\- Calla ! lui rétorqua la femme.

\- On va mettre fin immédiatement à votre insoumission ! gronda le Taisa.

\- Quoi que vous fassiez, nous resterons libres ! Je mourrais libre et souriante !

Le cran de sécurité sauta…

…et le marine termina à terre, projeté vers l'avant par Ace caché par sa hoodie blanche.

\- Ton manque d'ouverture d'esprit est ce qui fait que ta vie se finit sur cette plage… murmura Ace à l'oreille du marine mourant. Puisses-tu apprendre dans une autre vie et un autre monde de cette erreur. Rest in peace.

Il ferma les yeux de l'homme et se releva, de profil, entre les villageois et les marines qui se mirent en garde, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

\- Qu-qu-qui êtes-vous ?! Identifiez-vous !? aboya un des marines.

Ace se tourna un peu plus vers les soldats, son couteau de chasse ruisselant encore du sang de sa victime, ses quatre doigts tout aussi rougis.

Et il sourit narquoisement.

\- Je ne suis personne. Je fais juste comme mes ancêtres. Je repeins les olives de rouge pour assurer la liberté de cette terre.

La cousine d'Ace eut une brusque inspiration en comprenant l'allusion mais Ace ne s'intéressa pas à elle. Il marcha droit sur le groupe de marine qui tenta de faire bonne figure.

\- Vous avez le choix. Soit vous levez l'ancre et vous vous barrez… soit vous rejoignez votre supérieur dans le sable.

Il fit tournoyer le couteau dans sa main avant de la tendre vers les marines qui eurent la décision intelligente de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Ace pour lui parler et Hiken se tourna vers elle. Sa capuche ne laissait voir que quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et sa bouche. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et l'instant suivant, disparaissait dans une bombe fumigène.

\- On est censés être incognito, Ace, yoi, reprocha Marco quand un léger embrasement dans son dos lui dit que son jeune frère venait de les rejoindre.

Ace se contenta de tirer la langue alors que le nuage de fumée blanche se dispersait sur la plage.

Sabo secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Ace ne serait pas refait demain.


	27. Massyaf

**Salut à tous ! Suite et fin de la mini interlude avant les retrouvailles avec le manga et donc la série principale. Merci encore et toujours de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Ceci est donc un dernier chapitre avant un Hiatus le temps que je reprenne de l'avance (et que je reprenne mon retard sur One Piece). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Sabo regrettait sérieusement d'avoir voulu accompagner son frère jusqu'au bout.

Vraiment.

Parce qu'entre les plumes enflammées de Marco et le feu d'Ace, il n'était pas dans l'endroit le plus frais du monde. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas râlé, sauf que là, c'était _trop._

Ils étaient dans le foutu _désert_ d'Alabasta !

On ne pouvait pas avoir pitié de lui ?!

\- Petite nature ! se moqua Ace avec un regard pour son petit-frère qui tirait la langue comme un chien.

\- J'te merde… gémit Sabo en tirant un peu plus sur le haut de sa djellaba dans l'espoir de se faire plus d'ombre. Dîtes-moi qu'on est bientôt arrivés ou je vais mourir…

\- On y est bientôt, yoi, assura Marco.

Le micro sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres trahissait son amusement.

\- J'vais finir dessécher…

\- Miam ! Du Sabo déshydraté ! C'est excellent !

\- Ta gueule, Ace.

\- T'en fais pas, Sab', j'expliquerai à Dragon pourquoi on lui ramène une momie à ta place.

\- Va t'faire mettre.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurai dit avec plaisir, et je t'aurais demandé si tu étais volontaire, mais vu que t'es mon frangin d'amour, je m'abstiendrai !

Clac !

\- Oui, Marco, je me calme, céda Ace en se massant l'arrière du crâne là où Marco l'avait frappé.

Le silence retomba sur le trio qui avançait sous le soleil de plomb. Bien heureusement pour eux, ils avaient laissé depuis longtemps le désert de sable pour s'attaquer à la roche et aux montagnes.

\- On est pas perdus ? se fit confirmer Sabo.

\- Demande au navigateur, si t'as aucune foi en moi, rétorqua Ace. Parce que je reconnais l'endroit, c'est certain.

\- Venant du gars qui a jamais mis les pieds dans cette région, j'ai quelques doutes.

\- Je suis déjà venu en Alabasta, patate. J'ai eu le plaisir d'y retrouver Luffy et de rencontrer la princesse Nefertari Vivi.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel de dessous la capuche de sa cape, s'intimant de faire preuve de patience pour ne pas prendre l'un des garçons et frappait sur l'autre avec. Quand ils s'y mettaient, ils étaient infernaux. Il avait _presque_ pitié de Garp.

 _Presque **. (et encore, il manque Luffy là)**_

Avant de se rappeler que le vieux maboul était _cent_ fois _pire_ que ce duo.

Marco reporta son regard sur la route. Déjà à l'horizon, la forteresse taillée à flanc de montagne commençait à se dessiner, aussi immense, imposante et immuable que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Un gémissement sur sa droite l'alerta et il s'arrêta, imité par Sabo.

Ace venait de s'arrêter, se tenant la tête dans une main, les yeux crispés comme s'il souffrait, chose appuyée par sa grimace.

\- Ace ? s'inquiéta Sabo en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Ace leva brièvement une main, comme pour demander un peu de temps, avant de se masser les tempes avec force, puis se frapper le front du plat de la main et de s'ébrouer finalement la tête.

\- J'ai peur d'imaginer le nombre de neurones que tu viens de tuer comme ça, yoi, commenta narquoisement Marco pour masquer son inquiétude.

\- J'vais bien, merci de t'en faire, Marco, grommela Ace.

Il porta ses paumes à ses yeux, inspirant profondément, avant de laisser retomber ses mains.

\- Un flash, c'est passé, rassura Ace à l'adresse de Sabo qui commençait à se ronger les ongles devant le silence de son frère.

\- Certain ? se fit confirmer Sabo.

Ace hocha sèchement le crâne… pour le regretter. Il retint un gémissement en portant une main à son front, sentant naître une migraine monstrueuse derrière ses yeux.

\- Venir ici était certainement une mauvaise idée… soupira Sabo.

\- Pas plus que Baterilla, réfuta faiblement Ace. Allez, en route, j'aimerais qu'on y arrive avant la nuit.

* * *

Vivi regardait Massyaf, le cœur empli de tristesse et d'un maigre espoir.

La citadelle en pleine rénovation finissait de se vider, après une longue journée de travail.

Elle savait très bien que l'alliance antique n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps. Quand elle était petite, son père lui avait raconté comment jusqu'à Saladin, tous les Nefertari avaient été des alliés de la Confrérie des Assassins. Pendant longtemps, ils s'étaient entraidés, jusqu'à ce que l'un des anciens souverains d'Alabasta ne les vende aux Templiers, menant à la disparition du Grand Maître Altaïr et à la désertion de la cité-bastion.

Quand son père lui avait raconté cette histoire, Vivi avait pris ça avec fierté. Pour elle, les Assassins n'étaient pas mieux que les pirate et c'était une honte qu'il y ait eu une alliance entre eux et sa famille à une époque.

Puis, elle avait grandi.

Cette histoire avec Crocodile et la Dance Powder leur était tombée dessus.

Elle avait appris et compris.

Un Héros en temps de guerre n'était qu'un Monstre en temps de paix.

Au contact de Baroque Works, puis de Luffy, elle avait revu son opinion de « noir ou blanc » pour comprendre ce qu'était le _Gris_.

Et elle avait réfléchi…

Peut-être que si cette alliance antique n'avait pas été rompue, il n'y aurait pas eu tant de souffrances. Crocodile n'aurait certainement pas pu mettre en place son plan pour les faire tomber.

C'est pour cela, qu'en dépit de l'opinion plus qu'opposée d'Abstergo Industries, Vivi avait demandé la rénovation de l'ancienne citadelle de Massyaf.

Elle, et non pas son père.

Son vieux père n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps, elle avait de plus en plus de responsabilités.

C'est pour cela que c'était elle qui faisait cette démarche.

Elle qui envoyait ce message.

Les Nefertari demandaient pardon.

Elle voulait revoir la mise en place de la vieille alliance.

\- Votre Altesse, si vous le permettez… commença l'un des émissaires d'Abstergo qui la suivait presque partout.

\- Assez ! J'en ai assez de vous voir toujours sur mes pas et dans mon dos ! rouspéta Vivi en se tournant d'un bond vers l'homme, les yeux emplis de furie. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos machinations pour soi-disant le plus grand bien de l'Humanité ! Je sais que vous avez fourni une énorme partie des cargaisons de Dance Powder à Sir Crocodile ! Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici ! Ce ne sont pas vos bureaucrates et scientifiques tout puissants qui empêcheront la rénovation d'un monument historique de ma nation ! Allez-vous-en !

Et de colère, Vivi s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sa garde la suivant comme son ombre, empêchant la délégation d'Abstergo de la suivre.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils débarquaient maintenant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que les travaux avaient commencé, mais ce n'était que récemment, tout juste un mois et demi, depuis que la délégation était venue à sa rencontre pour la dissuader de poursuivre sa mission.

Alors que la princesse descendait le chemin en pente menant vers la ville au pied de la montagne sur laquelle se dressait la citadelle, un bruit de rocher l'alerta elle et sa garde.

Ils se tournèrent vers la paroi de la montagne et virent avec horreur un éboulement leur venir sur le coin de la figure.

\- Vivi-sama !

Avant que la bleue ne puisse réagir, un de ses garde la saisit par la taille et la jeta vers la ville en contrebas pour la sauver des rochers.

Avec un cri, elle termina sa chute dans un chariot de foin, le souffle coupé par l'impact. Elle sortit de la paille et leva la tête pour voir les rochers continuant de chuter, plus lentement, mais surtout elle pouvait désormais voir, plus haut sur la route qui serpentait le flanc de la montagne, des hommes qui avaient visiblement déclenché la chute de la roche. L'un d'eux sortit un fusil et visa dans sa direction.

Sans réfléchir, Vivi fila à couvert derrière une maison à flanc de colline.

Là où elle s'était tenue auparavant, une balle impacta le sol.

Des cris et de la précipitation lui parvinrent.

Qui que ce soit, ces gars avaient tué son escorte et en avait après elle.

\- RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS ! cria Vivi aux ouvriers qui sortaient de chez eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. NE RESTEZ PAS DEHORS !

La princesse prit la fuite dans les rues du village, continuant de crier aux ouvriers de se cacher chez eux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à eux pour l'avoir elle.

Sans se retourner, elle savait que ses assaillants gagnaient du terrain.

La jeune femme avait dû abandonner ses chaussures : ses talons, même si réduits, n'étaient pas conseillés pour la fuite.

Elle devait trouver un endroit dégagé pour espérer pouvoir prendre ces hommes à revers.

D'autres hommes vêtus de noir jaillirent devant elle, lui coupant la route.

Elle était prise au piège.

Elle serra les dents et se mit en garde, prête à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Cling

Tout le monde regarda la balle, grosse comme un poing, qui venait de tomber près de Vivi et qui roula doucement jusqu'à ses pieds, avant de percuter ses orteils.

Pssssht !

La fumée blanche qui sortit permit d'identifier l'objet comme un fumigène.

Bientôt, la fumée empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, mais Vivi entendit rapidement des bruits d'agonie et de douleur, avant que quelqu'un ne la soulève dans ses bras et ne s'enfuit avec elle. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais en tout cas, l'homme était bouillant au toucher. La capuche blanche empêchait Vivi de pouvoir voir le visage de son sauveur, outre le bout d'un nez parsemé de taches de rousseur et deux trois mèches de cheveux noirs.

L'homme courait toujours, retournant vers la citadelle et l'éboulis, n'hésitant pas à courir sur les murs pour défier les lois de la gravité.

Brusquement, il escalada un mur sans utiliser ses mains et arriva sur le toit.

\- A terre, souffla l'homme en hoodie blanche en la lâchant.

Il la força à s'allonger sur le toit plat de la maisonnette de chaux, avant d'en faire de même.

Cette voix… elle la connaissait, elle en était certaine.

De là où son sauveur l'avait laissée choir, Vivi regarda l'homme espionner la rue en contrebas. Il se repoussa brutalement du bord dans une glissade sur le ventre et s'accroupit.

Peu après, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du pied de leur cachette et l'inconnu sauta en bas du toit. Il y eut quelques cris, quelques bruits de luttes, puis le silence.

\- La voie est libre, annonça l'inconnu.

Vivi se releva et marcha avec hésitation vers le bord. La rue était jonchée de trois corps et le sol poussiéreux se gorgeait de sang.

Son sauveur s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon cargo avant de lever les bras vers Vivi, faisant bien comprendre à la jeune femme de sauter.

Sans hésitation elle s'élança et l'homme la rattrapa sans fléchir.

Quand il la déposa sur ses pieds, cela lui permit de voir ce que cachait la capuche.

\- Ace-san ?

* * *

Sabo avait fini son nettoyage et était parti à la recherche de son frère quand il le trouva enfin avec la princesse en détresse qu'ils avaient sauvée.

Le blondinet s'arrêta devant la rue, essayant de retenir le rire qui manquait de le trahir.

Ace était là, essayant de calmer la princesse hystérique qui sanglotait en même temps qu'elle l'injuriait tout en martelant la poitrine du pirate à coups de poing. Le D. était en pleine panique. Sabo n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir. Son idiot d'aniki était toujours aussi peu doué.

Finalement, Vivi cessa de maltraiter Ace pour s'accrocher à deux mains à sa hoodie et mieux sangloter contre lui. Hiken ne put que lui tapoter le dos d'un geste maladroit.

\- Rolalala ! Que va dire Luffy s'il sait que t'as fait chialer ainsi une de ses amies ? se moqua Sabo avec un immense sourire en rejoignant le duo.

\- J'te merde, lui rétorqua Ace.

Vivi s'écarta d'Ace en se séchant les yeux et s'inclina devant Sabo.

\- Merci de votre aide. Vous êtes un ami d'Ace-san ?

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de venir en aide à une charmante demoiselle, sourit Sabo en s'inclinant devant la bleue. Et non, je ne suis pas un ami de la tête d'allumette. Je suis son frère, Sabo.

\- Longue histoire, coupa d'office Ace. Aide-moi à virer ces corps de là, c'est franchement pas ce qu'il faut voir en sortant de chez soi.

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose à Abstergo Industries pour qu'ils veuillent vous éliminer, Hime-sama ? demanda Sabo alors que son frère hissait un corps sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- Ils ont envoyé une délégation ici, il y a un mois et demi. Depuis, ils ne cessent de s'opposer à mon désir de rénover la citadelle de Massyaf. Mais de là à vouloir me tuer pour ça… surtout que la rénovation a commencé il y a plus d'un an.

Vivi suivit les deux frères vers la sortie de la ville où ils déposèrent sur la grosse pile les corps qu'ils avaient avec eux. Ace grommela qu'il s'était foutu plein de sang sur sa hoodie et entreprit de la retirer.

\- C'est de notre faute, alors, s'ils ont débarqué. Ils devaient peut-être ne pas savoir pour la rénovation, mais je commence à soupçonner qu'ils ont eu vent des projets d'Ace de venir ici suite à sa fuite, grommela Sabo en jetant un tee-shirt et un blouson à capuche à son frère qu'il prit dans son sac à dos.

\- Fuite ? répéta Vivi.

\- Quand tout le monde pensait que j'étais à Marine Ford et Impel Down, j'étais l'invité d'Abstergo Industries. Ils voulaient des trucs en rapport avec un de mes aïeuls maternels. Un gros micmac, épargnez-vous des migraines pour rien, princesse.

Vivi battit des paupières, mais laissa passer, comprenant par là qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

\- Vous avez un denden pour prévenir votre père ? s'enquit Sabo. Qu'il sache qu'Abstergo vous a attaquée et que vous n'avez plus d'escorte.

Ace termina de se changer et regarda autour de lui.

\- Marco ? demanda le pirate au Révolutionnaire.

\- Grand-père est parti voir s'il y avait des survivants dans la garde de Vivi, répondit Sabo. Alors, il y a un denden ici ?

\- Il y a un denden dans la citadelle, oui, répondit Vivi. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

\- J'accompagne la tête de mule dans son pèlerinage avant qu'il ne retrouve ses fonctions auprès de son équipage.

\- Un de mes ancêtres a vécu ici, résuma Ace alors que lui et Sabo ramenaient Vivi vers son peuple qui finissait par sortir de chez lui pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- Vraiment ? Nous avons eu un D. ici, à Massyaf ? s'étonna Vivi.

\- Nan, pas un D. Ce gars était un sage. Altaïr Ibn La'ahad.

Vivi s'arrêta, surprise.

\- Altaïr était un de vos ancêtres ?!

\- VIVI-SAMA ! appela quelqu'un dans la foule qui commençait à grossir et se rapprocher.

\- On se retrouve à la citadelle, souffla Ace.

Et les deux frères disparurent avant que la population ne les remarque.

Marco ne tourna pas la tête en sentant Sabo et Ace le rejoindre.

\- Des survivants, Grand-Père ? demanda Sabo.

\- Quatre. L'un ne passera certainement pas la nuit et deux pourraient ne plus jamais marcher, yoi, résuma Marco en se redressant entre les corps et les rochers.

Il se frotta le front avec un soupir.

\- On a parlé à la princesse. A part que mon anonymat a sauté devant elle, elle m'a appris qu'Abstergo savait très certainement pour mon idée de pèlerinage, voire même les destinations. Ils sont arrivés ici peu après ma fuite, informa Ace.

\- Portgas D. Ace… rappelle-moi pourquoi Oyaji a fait de toi un Commandant ? soupira Marco en se pinçant le nez.

\- Parce que c'était soit ça, soit Edwin finissait par me tuer, moi et ma tendance à n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Ou alors mon charme sans pareil, sourit le D. avec espièglerie.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas pour ton cerveau, nota avec tristesse Sabo.

\- Je pense la même chose, renchérit Marco avec une poker face à toute épreuve. Quand le truc mou et gris que tu as entre les deux oreilles se réveillera, tu pourras me dire comment tu comptes empêcher la princesse d'Alabasta de parler ?

\- Vivi ne dira rien. Si elle devait parler, elle aurait déjà hurlé que j'étais vivant. Je monte, on t'attend là-haut, tête de piaf.

Et avant que Marco ne décide de lui passer ses serres en travers de la gorge, il se carapata, laissant son capitaine pousser un soupir las derrière lui. Sabo eut un pauvre rire.

\- Quand je le vois comme ça, je me dis que Luffy a accompli un miracle avec lui, en mon absence. Entre ce gamin moqueur à qui on a envie de frapper sur le crâne pour faire entrer un peu de sens commun… et la bête sauvage et sanguinaire qui agressait en guise de dialogue… je préfère cet Ace que l'on a là, sourit Sabo avec un certain attendrissement.

\- C'est certain, de ce point de vue, je suis bien content de connaître ce gamin, yoi. Allez, va le rejoindre, qu'il ne nous fasse pas de bêtise pendant que je vais voir où en sont les secours.

* * *

Ace avait l'impression de connaître sur le bout des doigts la moindre pierre.

L'arène circulaire dédiée aux entraînements était toujours là, occupée par des pierres qui seraient utilisées pour la restauration des parties extérieures. Longeant le mur de droite, faisant courir ses doigts sur les grosses pierres de la muraille, Ace monta la rampe vers le bâtiment principal de la citadelle, contournant les échafaudages, pour finir devant la double porte grande ouverte.

Là, sur le sol de pierre rendu poussiéreux _et_ par le temps, _et_ par les travaux, l'emblème rouge de la confrérie devrait normalement se tenir.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et de ses manches, commença à dégager les débris et la poussière qui cachaient l'emblème de la confrérie, retrouvant rapidement le motif immense d'un rouge délavé.

Ace se redressa sur ses talons en entendant des éclats de voix et regarda vers l'entrée pour voir Marco débarquer en précédent Vivi et Sabo en pleine discussion. De ce qu'Ace percevait, le blond était en train d'expliquer à la princesse le merdier qu'était leur famille. Sans rien dire, Marco pointa du pouce la princesse derrière lui à son camarade à genoux.

\- Oui, Marco, soupira Ace d'une voix blasée en comprenant que son ami et mentor lui disait que la demoiselle était sa responsabilité.

Et il retourna à sa mission de faire réapparaître l'emblème des Assassins.

\- T'es vraiment pas sortable, Ace, rouspéta Sabo. Tu te changes parce que tu as sali ton premier haut, et voilà que tu te roules dans la poussière avec ta veste propre ! Je veux bien que Dadan et sa bande ne soient pas des modèles de propreté, mais faut pas exagérer !

\- Sabo, je portais du blanc et j'avais des éclaboussures de sang partout. C'est pour ça que je me suis changé, se justifia Ace en terminant de dégager le motif. C'est franchement pas discret et certainement pas glamour.

\- Cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquels l'uniforme de base en _blanc_ est tombé en désuétude, yoi, expliqua Marco, les mains dans les poches en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ace-san ? appela Vivi.

Ace était déjà en train de s'épousseter quand la princesse l'interpela.

\- Votre veste.

Avec perplexité, Ace lui donna le vêtement et regarda la princesse le secouer sérieusement avant de le rendre avec un sourire.

\- C'est pas plus rapide ? demanda-t-elle.

Le pirate lui tira la langue et se rhabilla.

\- Comment saviez-vous qu'il y avait un motif sous la poussière ? Même nous, durant la restauration, on ne l'a pas vu… demanda Vivi en se dirigeant vers l'un des escaliers qui longeait le hall pour mener à un pallier juste en face de l'entrée.

\- La raison pour laquelle j'ai Abstergo au cul, pour résumer, c'est que j'ai plus ou moins accès à des informations de ce qu'a vécu Altaïr et que ça les intéresse. Et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai su qu'il y avait un motif ici.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de faire votre visite, venez me retrouver devant la bibliothèque d'Altaïr, yoi, demanda Marco aux deux frères.

Ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent le Phénix partir vers la gauche et se glisser entre des échafaudages pour disparaître dans un trou dans le mur. Rester seuls, les deux jeunes filèrent retrouver Vivi. Sur le pallier, Ace fit néanmoins une pause pour regarder par la grande baie vitrée l'immense jardin à l'abandon qui s'étalait au dehors.

\- Ace-san ? appela Vivi en ne les voyant plus la suivre.

Ace sautait déjà par-dessus la rampe du double escalier en pente douce qui menait vers le jardin à droite et à gauche. D'un coup de pied enflammé, il dégagea quelques ronces qui avaient poussé ci et là, avant de s'immobiliser pour observer le paysage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Vivi en revenant auprès de Sabo dans l'entrée du jardin.

\- Des souvenirs, résuma Sabo.

\- Plus que ça, pointa Ace.

Il montra un endroit au bord d'un carré carrelé de mosaïque.

\- C'est ici qu'Altaïr a donné le coup de grâce à son ancien Mentor Al Mualim, pour libérer Massyaf de ses manipulations et de l'artéfact.

Il montra un nouvel endroit sur l'herbe.

\- Là, c'est sa femme qui est morte, quelques années après, avant qu'il ne doive fuir la citadelle avec le dernier de ses fils.

Les mains dans les poches, Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser les deux scènes dans sa tête.

Deux morts à cause de la Pomme d'Eden.

Pour un simple objet des Précurseurs.

Ces artéfacts apportaient pouvoir et connaissance… mais aussi mort et destruction.

Ace tourna le dos aux souvenirs qui lui venaient et revint vers les deux autres qui l'attendaient.

\- Ce Al Mualim était le mentor d'Altaïr ? interrogea Vivi.

\- Et c'était aussi le Grand Maître de cet endroit, avant qu'on réalise qu'il jouait double jeu. Suite à sa mort, par peur qu'une quelconque sorcellerie le fasse revenir, Altaïr a incinéré sa dépouille, s'attirant les foudres des Assassins, jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise le danger réel. M'enfin. Le denden ?

\- Plus haut, dans le bureau.

Pas besoin de dire plus, Ace grimpa comme un grand les marches pour arriver jusqu'au bureau en question. Là, il dut se retenir à la rambarde du balcon pour ne pas tomber, une main sur le ventre.

\- Ace ? Me fais pas de crise, s'il te plaît, demanda Sabo en venant prendre son frère par les épaules.

Ace mena sa main tremblante à ses yeux, presque surpris de ne pas y voir de sang alors qu'il était certain qu'on venait de lui enfoncer une lame dans le bide.

\- C'est rien… c'est passé… rassura Ace. Passe ton appel, princesse.

Et il s'assit sur la rambarde, le dos tourné à la baie vitrée menant aux jardins pour faire face à la petite estrade où trônait un vieux et solide bureau de bois. Au milieu de ce qui semblait être des plans de la bâtisse, le denden dormait avec un turban sur le crâne.

Vivi regarda le denden, puis Ace, clairement inquiète, mais le D. leva un pouce pour dire que tout était ok, avant de faire signe de ses mains à la demoiselle d'aller passer son appel.

\- Ace… c'est le temps qui a eu raison de tout ce qu'il y avait dans ces étagères ? demanda Sabo en regardant les lourdes étagères qui auraient dû être pleines à ras-bord.

\- Nop. Au cours de ses voyages, Altaïr a lié amitié avec les vénitiens Niccolo et Marco Polo. Peu avant sa mort, il leur confia la moitié des livres de la forteresse, dont les siens qu'il avait écrits. L'autre moitié est partie à Alexandrie.

\- Et a dû brûler avec le grand incendie de la bibliothèque, comprit Vivi en décrochant le denden.

Ace fit signe à Sabo de faire silence, se prenant pour le coup une claque derrière le crâne.

* * *

Marco sortit de sa rêverie, toujours assis dans le couloir devant l'immense porte de pierre gravée qui fermait la bibliothèque d'Altaïr. Les jeunes étaient de retour.

\- La garde vient vous récupérer quand ? demanda Marco d'une voix atone à la princesse.

\- Pell-san est en route. C'est un zoan faucon, répondit Vivi.

Le Phénix hocha la tête et se releva.

\- Vous avez conscience que ce n'est pas en la remettant à neuf que les Assassins reviendront ? demanda le blond en montrant les signes de réfection des alentours.

\- Ce n'est pas en quelques jours que je pourrais effacer la trahison faite par mon aïeul. Mais c'est déjà un début, répondit tranquillement Vivi. La seule chose qui s'est faite en un jour, c'est l'Âge d'Or des Pirates, et encore, si on considère qu'elle a été créée le jour de la mort du père d'Ace-san.

Sabo prit Vivi par les épaules et la recula d'Ace qui s'était raidit.

\- Je suis cool, je reste cool, je suis cool, je reste cool, répéta le D.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? s'enquit la bleue avec inquiétude en voyant l'air des deux blonds qui fixaient Ace comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

\- Disons qu'Ace aime son père autant qu'Akainu, résuma Sabo.

La demoiselle s'empressa de s'excuser auprès d'Ace. Marco changea rapidement les idées du brun énervé : Il lui balança une bourse sur le crâne avec du Haki en prime.

Pour le coup, le Phénix se retrouva la cible d'un regard noir alors que le D. se massait le crâne là où la bourse l'avait percuté.

\- Ouvre-nous et sache que tu es inscrit d'office au cours de gestion de la colère avec Jozu. Sache aussi que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est manchot qu'il frappe moins fort qu'avant, si tu l'agaces, yoi.

Ace eut la sage décision de ne pas répliquer et ramassa la bourse à ses pieds.

\- Vous alliez faire quoi pour cette pièce ? demanda Sabo à Vivi en montrant l'immense pan de pierre gravée de divers animaux du doigt.

\- La laisser telle qu'elle était. Pas question de percer pour assouvir une curiosité mal placée, répondit Vivi.

\- Les murs ne peuvent pas être percés de toute façon. Altaïr a veillé à ce que cet endroit reste le même au travers le temps, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Ace ouvrit la bourse, pendant ce temps et en tira les disques de mémoires d'Altaïr. C'était…bizarre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il touchait un objet des Précurseurs, pourtant, à force de les avoir vu par les yeux de ses ancêtres dans l'Animus, il avait l'impression de les connaître. De leur simple contact, malgré l'immense curiosité que ces disques de pierre, gravés et étrangement chauds, suscitait chez lui, ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était de l'effroi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Les pulsations d'énergie de ces disques faisaient courir un frisson dans son dos.

Comment Altaïr avait-il réussi à tenir pendant des décennies avec une Pomme d'Eden afin de l'étudier ?

Le D. inspira profondément pour reprendre courage et activa sa vision d'aigle. Sur les disques, des raies de lumière apparurent, chacun avec un motif différent. Levant les yeux vers la porte, Ace vit immédiatement le motif de l'aigle ressortir, formant sur la gravure la constellation d'Altaïr suffisamment grande pour que le bras d'Ace puisse correspondre à la longueur du motif. Rapidement, il fit correspondre les motifs des disques sur les crochets qui marquaient la place d'étoiles sur le motif de la constellation, avant de reculer quand la poussière tomba de la porte.

Lentement, celle-ci s'éleva, dégageant un escalier obscur s'enfonçant dans le noir. Ace s'avança en premier en désactivant sa vision d'aigle et se saisit d'une torche éteinte sur le mur de droite, surpris de voir qu'elle avait résisté au temps. Il souffla sur le sommet de celle-ci et une flamme naquit immédiatement.

\- Frimeur, pointa Sabo.

Ace ne lui répondit pas. Il descendit quelques marches et alluma une autre torche qu'il lança à Marco qui la fit passer à Vivi. Encore quelques marches et une autre torche fut allumée, sans être retirée de son socle. Puis une dernière, avant d'arriver enfin dans la salle en elle-même. D'immenses étagères étaient installées symétriquement de chaque côté de la pièce, en de longues rangées. Pour séparer la droite et la gauche, quelques-unes avaient été disposées en un vague cercle au centre duquel on trouvait des sièges. Mais face à l'escalier, sur un tapis poussiéreux aux couleurs passées comme le reste de l'endroit, quelqu'un les attendait.

Quelqu'un qui attendait en dormant depuis plusieurs siècles, surpris en ce lieux par la fatigue et la Faucheuse.

Le squelette, dans la tenue élimée, était plein de toiles d'araignées et de poussière.

Ce veilleur d'une autre époque avait, par sa simple présence, fait s'arrêter le groupe.

Les trois jeunes déglutirent inconsciemment.

Marco reprit son avancée tranquille, ses pas étouffés par l'épaisse poussière de la pièce.

Une fois devant la dépouille, il s'arrêta et baissa la tête, une main sur son cœur, les paupières clauses.

\- Il y avait bien longtemps, mon vieil ami, yoi. Très longtemps, Altaïr.

Le squelette de l'ancien Mentor Assassin ne risquait pas de lui répondre, pourtant, Marco aurait juré que dans la lueur de ses plumes qu'il avait sorties pour s'éclairer, le crâne avait esquissé un sourire.

Il se tourna vers les jeunes et hocha la tête, avant de disparaître dans les allées vides. Les trois jeunes s'avancèrent à leur tour pour rendre hommage à l'homme qui dormait ici, avant qu'Ace ne contourne le siège pour aller vers le mur derrière.

Il appuya sa main sur une pierre légèrement en relief par rapport aux autres sur le mur, et ce fut un pan aussi large que lui qui monta dans le plafond, dévoilant un socle de pierre vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ici ? demanda Sabo en rejoignant son frère, laissant Vivi en prière devant Altaïr.

\- Une Pomme d'Eden. Elle doit avoir disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Ace réappuya sur la dalle murale et le mur se referma, lui permettant d'appuyer son crâne dessus.

Il revoyait ce souvenir qui l'avait pris totalement au dépourvu dans l'Animus.

Ce souvenir dans lequel Ezio se tenait au même endroit que lui, en découvrant la Pomme qui était enfermée ici, durant son propre pélerinage. A travers le temps, son aïeul leur avait parlé, à lui et Desmond, leur disant qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression de les sentir avec lui, sans savoir qui ils étaient, ni ce qui les reliaient.

Et aujourd'hui, Ace se sentait plus proche de ses ancêtres qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans les séances d'animus.

* * *

Ace regarda Vivi descendre rapidement la route de la citadelle pour rejoindre la ville, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malgré sa méfiance, Marco avait enfin avoué qu'elle changeait agréablement des nobles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Quant à Sabo, il avait ricané machiavéliquement en disant qu'il aurait voulu être une petite souris à la Rêverie à venir pour voir Vivi faire une leçon de moral à son « demi-frère » qui tenait lieu de souverain de Goa aujourd'hui.

Vivi se retourna au niveau de la herse et agita le bras en souriant pour dire au revoir à Ace.

\- Passez le bonjour à tout le monde pour moi, si vous les voyez dans le Shin Sekai ! lança-t-elle.

\- J'y manquerai pas ! Prends soin de toi et des tiens, Princesse ! répondit Ace.

Vivi lut fit un dernier salut et disparut de son champ de vision.

Ace se détourna de son observation pour passer une porte sur sa droite, un peu en retrait, qu'il savait menant dans les remparts. Il trouva Sabo au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon, assis sur une marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'étonna Ace.

\- Je lui ai demandé d'attendre là, yoi, répondit Marco en apparaissant en haut des marches qu'il descendait lentement. J'avais quelque chose à faire seul là-haut, et c'est ton tour maintenant. On se retrouve en bas.

\- Et moi qui râle quand je trouve que Dragon-san fait des mystères… il pourrait prendre des cours avec toi, Grand-Père, nota narquoisement Sabo.

Il se releva avec un léger grognement et libéra le passage à Marco pour lui permettre de quitter l'escalier.

\- C'est un art que j'ai raffiné pendant de nombreux siècles, répondit le Phénix avec amusement.

\- Comme ta technique de drague qui aurait fait crier Thatch au miracle ? s'enquit innocemment Ace.

Marco pointa l'escalier du doigt et Ace le grimpa quatre à quatre avant que Marco ne décide de lui donner un peu d'aide avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

\- Je peux avoir une explication maintenant ? s'enquit Sabo alors que les bruits de pas d'Ace devenaient de plus en plus lointain.

\- Ace va être introduit à la Confrérie, répondit Marco.

\- Haaaan.

\- Si tu veux rejoindre les Assassins, tu peux le suivre, yoi.

Sabo réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête.

\- Malgré tout mon respect pour Dragon-san, et le fait que les visions du mouvement Révolutionnaire et des Assassins puissent se rejoindre sur de nombreux points, je préfère ne pas donner la tentation à Dragon-san de mettre la main sur les informations concernant les Précurseurs et les Fragments d'Eden. Déjà qu'il essaye de convertir Nico Robin à notre cause et au minimum obtenir des informations sur les Armes Antiques… Moins il en saura sur tout ça, mieux ça sera. Dans mon rapport sur Abstergo, je suis resté aussi vague que possible sur toute cette histoire, si ce n'est carrément mentir.

Marco regarda Sabo un long instant avant de secouer la tête en s'éloignant, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda le Révolutionnaire.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Mary quand tu parles, c'est tout, yoi.

* * *

Ace pénétra dans la salle ouverte sur l'extérieur qui offrait une vue époustouflante sur les montagnes du nord d'Alabasta. Le vent nocturne s'engouffrait dans les arcades donnant sur le vide, faisant danser les braseros qui diffusaient une lueur presque fantomatique sur les lieux.

Un petit cri attira l'attention d'Ace qui vit que dans un coin des lieux, sur un amas de pierres ayant formé auparavant une colonne, un aigle avait son nid, profitant du paysage et de la sécurité des lieux pour élever son petit.

Avec fascination, le D. alla voir l'oiseau qui le fixa de son regard jaune sans bouger.

Un toussotement alerta Ace qui se redressa immédiatement, une lame en main, son autre main dans son dos avec une boule de feu naissante.

Un homme se tenait un peu plus loin les mains levées en signe de paix.

Entre quarante et cinquante ans, si ce n'est à peine plus. Les cheveux coupés courts rejetés vers l'arrière, dans les tons grisonnants. Il était bien bâti avec le visage ridé mais le regard toujours vif, bien que triste. Sa tenue était aussi passe-partout que son aura, d'où la raison pour laquelle Ace n'avait pas remarqué sa présence auparavant.

Observant le visage de l'inconnu, le pirate ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose de familier.

\- Bonsoir, jeune homme. Tu as bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Après tu étais dans l'Animus, et pour avoir vu ses ravages sur mon fils, je peux comprendre que tu aies repris du poil de la bête maintenant que tu es dehors, salua l'homme avec tranquillité.

\- Miles William… vous êtes le vieux de Desmond, comprit Ace. Desmond m'avait dit que vous étiez l'actuel Mentor de la Confrérie.

\- Tout juste, Portgas.

Ace éteignit sa boule de feu et rangea dans sa manche son poignard pour se rapprocher du vieil homme qui le laissa venir à lui en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda le D.

\- Je voulais te rencontrer pour plusieurs raisons. La première, celle qui me tient le plus à cœur, c'est pour te remercier.

Ace leva un sourcil de perplexité.

\- A défaut de pouvoir retrouver le corps de mon fils, tu m'as permis de récupérer des souvenirs de lui. Des preuves de l'homme qu'il était. Ces photos... ces enregistrements audios que tu as récupérés à Abstergo… j'ai pu les recevoir. Et ce que tu as fait n'a pas de prix. Merci de l'avoir fait.

Ace haussa les épaules.

Desmond était son ami, son camarade d'infortune. Ne pas avoir retrouvé sa dépouille était un échec pour lui.

\- Ensuite, j'aimerais m'excuser. Si je n'avais pas pressé autant Desmond le jour où il est venu me sauver de Vidic à Rome, on aurait pu trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. J'ai jugé prioritaire de retourner au Grand Temple plutôt que sauver ta peau, alors que ton amitié était importante pour mon fils.

\- Pas de problème, franchement, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire, sauver ce foutu monde passait bien avant ma petite personne. De toute façon, si vous m'aviez sorti de là, j'aurais certainement été à l'état de légume. C'est un miracle que mon esprit ait pu survivre à cette synchronisation foireuse. M'enfin. C'est tout ?

\- Non…

William se détourna et alla prendre quelque chose par terre contre le mur.

\- Même si je me suis coupé de la Confrérie pour faire le deuil de Desmond de mon côté, je suis au courant des dernières nouveautés. Notamment le fait que tu choisisses de renouer avec la tradition des Assassins. J'ai pris contact avec Fushisho avant ta fuite d'Abstergo pour cette raison.

L'homme se tourna vers Ace, brandissant deux épais bracelets de cuir et de métal, vieux et pourtant en bon état, dont l'un d'eux avec le symbole des Assassins dessiné sur le dessus par des motifs d'argent en relief.

\- Tu es le dernier descendant connu d'Ezio Auditore, donc, je pense que ces lames secrètes te reviennent de droit. Mets-les et je t'initierai en suivant. Tu ne peux pas être un véritable Assassin sans initiation par le Mentor.

Ace resta à fixer l'homme avec deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ne sachant que penser. Puis finalement, il se frappa un côté de la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et accepta les lames secrètes en se faisant une note mentale de toucher quelques sérieux mots à Marco.

Ezio avait eu les poignets aussi fins que les siens, les brassards passèrent aisément à leur place.

Ace observa les lames sur le dessous des bracelets et plia les poignets. Sans bruit, comme si elles n'avaient pas passé quelques siècles à l'abandon, les lames sortirent de leur étui, s'étendant légèrement au-delà de ses majeurs. Il les rentra et porta les bracelets à ses yeux. Le droit avait un lance fléchette intégré, parfait pour les empoisonnements discrets. Quant au gauche, un petit crochet se trouvait à proximité de la lame, pouvant ainsi glisser le long de l'arme pour faire un crochet.

A présent, il se souvenait de ces lames secrètes. C'étaient celles qu'on avait données à Ezio à son arrivé à Istanbul.

\- Nous commençons ? demanda William.

Ace hocha la tête et rejoignit l'homme auprès d'un brasero à côté d'une des colonnes. A cet endroit, une planche de bois avait été installée pour se prolonger vers le vide en un semblant de plongeoir. Le Mentor enfila pendant ce temps une paire de gants bien épais.

\- Ta main, demanda William en prenant une pince portée à blanc dans le brasero.

Ace tendit sa main gauche, étrangement serein.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu rejoindre notre Ordre, Portgas D. Ace.

\- Pour des raisons égoïstes. Je sais que dans un monde plus sage, plus éclairé, j'aurai mieux vécu, et je souhaite m'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qui doive souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Parce que je cherche une raison de vivre et qu'éclairer la mentalité des vivants est une motivation honorable qui me permettrait de me racheter de toutes mes fautes et mes erreurs. Je cherche la rédemption.

\- Tes motivations sont honnêtes et acceptable. L'Ordre ne veut pas de doux rêveur un peu trop altruiste. Si tes motivations sont égoïstes, justement, tu ne lutteras que plus fort pour elles, et donc pour notre cause. Procédons.

William prit le poignet d'Ace et rapprocha la main gauche du feu.

\- Quand les Hommes suivent la vérité aveuglément, souviens-toi…

\- Rien n'est vrai, répondit Ace.

\- Quand les Hommes sont limités par la morale ou la loi, souviens-toi…

\- Tout est permis.

Les paroles rituelles prononcées, William retira la pince du feu et pinça le moignon de l'annulaire gauche du pirate.

Le simple fait qu'il ressente de la douleur informa Ace que la pince était en kairoseki. Mais il ne broncha pas, gardant un air impassible et déterminé. Puis, William laissa la main d'Ace en paix et reposa la pince dans le brasero. Il restait à présent un cercle de chair brulée à la base du doigt coupé après la première phalange.

\- Nous agissons dans l'Ombre pour Éclairer le Monde. Nous sommes les Assassins, conclut le Mentor.

Il montra du bras le plongeoir.

\- Prends ton envol.

Ace inclina la tête avec respect et marcha d'un pas déterminé sur la planche de bois.

La forme fantomatique d'Altaïr était à côté de lui, sur un plongeoir depuis longtemps disparu.

Avec un cri, l'aigle de tout à l'heure prit son envol et tournoya un instant dans le ciel devant les Assassins, à l'instant où Altaïr partit dans un Saut de la Foi.

Ace ferma les yeux, au bord du plongeoir et sauta à son tour, les bras en croix, terminant son initiation.

* * *

Sabo posa son sac dans ses quartiers, dans une base du Paradis avec un soupir et s'étira.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Le blond se retourna pour voir qu'encore une fois, Nico Robin avait prit ses aises dans son bureau pour pouvoir lire.

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous voulez déménager ici, nota avec humour Sabo.

\- Je joue à cache-cache avec votre supérieur, surtout, éclaircit Robin.

\- Ah. Eh ben plus pour longtemps, je vais lui toucher quelques mots dès que j'aurai rangé mes affaires.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez fait un pèlerinage…

\- Hm. Baterilla et Massyaf. Ce fut très instructif. Tant que j'y pense…

Sabo fouilla dans son sac et tira un épais carnet qu'il tendit à Robin. La femme referma son livre, le posa avec soin sur un coin du bureau à proximité d'elle et se leva pour prendre le carnet qui lui était tendu. Pourtant, Sabo ne le lâcha pas immédiatement.

\- Monsieur Mémoire a fait ça pour vous. Mais avant que je vous le laisse, j'ai promis de vous donner un avertissement. Le contenu de ce carnet ne doit pas être connu de qui que ce soit, hormis _vous_. C'est presque aussi dangereux que les Armes Antiques. Je peux compter sur votre silence ?

\- Vous avez ma parole, assura Robin. A-t-il réfléchi à une possible rencontre ?

\- Une fois dans le Shin Sekai, c'est une possibilité envisageable, puisqu'il s'agit de Marco le Phénix des Shirohige.

Sabo lâcha le carnet et eut un sourire amusé devant l'air quelque peu surpris (toujours dans la mesure) de Robin.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose que ce que vous devez penser maintenant quand je l'ai découvert. Imaginez la tête que j'ai tirée quand on a découvert qu'on était de lointains parents…

Robin secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

\- Il n'y a personne de normal dans votre famille. Il doit être fier du descendant que vous faites.

\- « Tu me rappelles beaucoup _trop_ Mary, c'est abominable, yoi » imita Sabo en prenant la poker face de Marco.

\- Mary ?

\- Read pour les intimes. James Kid, pour les autres.

\- Belle ascendance !

\- Merci. Vous ferez attention au carnet ? Sinon, c'est ma peau que _Grand-Père_ viendra réclamer.

\- Je m'en voudrais de déranger vos relations familiales.

* * *

Ace ouvrit les yeux avec le soleil et des nuages lui apparurent au-dessus de sa tête.

Il tira une langue pâteuse et se frotta le crâne, avant de s'étirer sur le bois qui lui avait servi de lit pour la nuit, bien que sa tête repose sur une sorte de traversin de fourrure chaude.

Il était rentré.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

En arrivant, il avait eu qu'une envie, se glisser dans un trou de souris pour ne pas affronter les Shirohige. Ils s'étaient battus pour lui, après tout, alors qu'il n'était pas là.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Entre Haruta qui s'était jetée sur lui en chialant et Milo qui avait hurlé aux cuisiniers de se mettre au travail, le retour avait été très animé. Il avait bu plus que de raison, avait pleuré les morts et les retrouvailles. Edwin lui avait passé le savon du siècle avant de lui dire qu'il lui laissait la soirée mais qu'à partir de demain, il devrait rattraper l'accumulation de paperasse.

Avec un bâillement, Ace se remit en position assise, regardant le reste de l'équipage avachi ça et là après l'énorme fête de la veille. Il eut un maigre sourire en voyant un de ses pieds prisonniers de l'étreinte d'une queue de serpent à sonnette géant qui se prolongeait jusqu'à la forme de Haiiro, la seule femme de sa flotte.

Un sifflement lui fit tourner la tête dans l'autre sens pour voir la plantureuse et sadique blonde près de la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire. La femme en tenue d'infirmière fit un geste du pouce vers l'intérieur du navire et disparut dedans.

Ace se tourna vers ce qui lui avait servi de coussin et secoua la panthère jaune soleil qui dormait là.

\- Debout ma fille. Allez…

La panthère se roula en boule sur elle-même comme un gros chat, son pellage prenant une couleur rouge colérique.

\- Je sais, ma belle. Promis, tu auras toutes les papouilles que tu voudras plus tard.

Avec regret, le félin se déroula en miaulant légèrement. Elle lécha le visage d'Ace qui lui caressa la tête avec affection, avant de tenter de défaire la prise de la queue de serpent sur sa cheville.

\- Ace ? grommela la brune en se réveillant en sursaut.

Elle se redressa à moitié, les cheveux encore plus hirsutes qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Cassandra veut me voir.

La femme-serpent défit immédiatement sa prise sur la cheville de son supérieur et se rendormit. Ace se leva et regarda sa panthère prendre une couleur paille avec ses tâches noires. Même si elle était toujours contente, elle retrouvait son humeur neutre lentement. Elle redeviendrait totalement noire quand l'effervescence du retour d'Ace serait passée. Le félin sur les talons, le pirate alla rejoindre la baie médicale pour la voir vide de vie, hormis Marco et Cassandra, assis chacun d'un côté du bureau à discuter.

\- Voilà la star qui nous fait le plaisir de se réveiller, nota Cassandra. J'espère que ta gueule de bois te fait bien souffrir, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te fournir de quoi la calmer.

\- Dire que tu m'avais manqué serait mentir, Cassandra, grommela Ace se frottant le crâne. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Ton check-up complet avec les recommandations du capitaine, monsieur le Premier Commandant et le Vice-Capitaine !

Ace cligna des yeux, essayant de trouver un sens aux paroles de Cassandra dans son cerveau embrumé. Marco se contenta de le regarder avec un sourcil levé et un air d'amusement évident sur son visage.

\- La décision a été soumise au vote de l'équipage, informa Cassandra.

\- Je vais t'épargner du boulot et allait me noyer, marmonna Ace en tournant les talons.

\- Iro, bloque la sortie, demanda Marco.

La panthère fila bloquer la route d'Ace alors que Cassandra se levait.

Ace fut ramené de force au centre de la baie médicale et l'infirmière lui retira son blouson à capuche.

\- Doucement ! J'en ai besoin ! rouspéta Ace en lui reprenant le vêtement de sa main gauche.

Main qui fut kidnappée.

\- Regarde-moi ça ! Tu as franchement de la chance de ne pas avoir attrapé la gangrène ! rouspéta Cassandra en observant le restant de l'annulaire du pirate. Non mais vraiment ! Te couper le doigt ! Comme ça ! Tu trouves pas que tu risques assez les blessures avec ton métier de pirate ?

Ace retira sa main de celles de l'infirmière et attacha son haut à son blouson à sa taille avant de retirer son tee-shirt et de le laisser sur une chaise.

\- Tu vas abandonner ton mode torse-nu ? s'étonna Cassandra.

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que ce blouson est le souvenir d'un ami mort en héros, fit Ace en passant sa main gauche sur le tissu blanc.

Marco esquissa un sourire.

Ace semblait déterminé à mener de front ses deux allégeances.

Soit.

Si ça l'aidait à affronter le monde qui avait essayé de le tuer pour un accident de naissance, il n'attendait que ça. Qu'Ace lui montre ce qu'il avait appris des Assassins.


	28. Reprise de service

**Hello tout le monde, petit chapitre pour vous sur le début du retour à** ** _One Piece_** **et sur comment Ace gère son double emploi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous l'apprécierez pour ce qu'il promet. Pour information, le personnage et l'histoire de Callum Lynch ne sont pas de moi, mais du film _Assassin's Creed._  
**

 **Misstykata :** C'est juste parce qu'elle est une "amie" de Luffy, sinon, il aurait certainement pas bouger. T'es certaine de pas vouloir du Sabo séché ? J'ai cru comprendre par Big Mum que s'était excellent en apéritif :3

 **Assez avec mes bêtises. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

Ace était content, car depuis le temps, c'était bien la première fois qu'une mission des Assassins pouvait s'allier avec une mission que lui avait donnée Marco, sans compter son intérêt personnel.

Les Assassins, avaient besoin d'informations dans les bureaux du G-5. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'éléments assez suicidaires pour s'y attaquer. Puis, Ace avait officiellement rejoint les rangs. La cérémonie d'Initiation faite, même si William Miles était retourné dans sa mystérieuse retraite pour terminer son deuil, il restait bien assez d'Assassins dehors et une assez bonne organisation pour trouver des missions dignes du pirate et faire passer le mot sur le fait qu'il avait rejoint leur camp. Ace était un gros morceau, le faire se déplacer pour des missions de routine que des Apprentis pouvaient accomplir, c'était franchement inutile. Autant user de la bombe H pour anéantir un nid de souris.

Pour cette mission, on l'avait mis en duo avec un autre gars, un certain Callum Lynch, tout juste sorti d'un centre de redressement d'Abstergo à Madrid. Quand l'homme avait dit à Ace le genre d'Animus qu'il avait connu, cela avait fait presque verdir de jalousie le D. Il aurait _laaaargement_ plus apprécié ce genre de machine qui permet d'imprimer sur le corps en lui-même les souvenirs d'un ancêtre, plutôt que le monde plus virtuel des versions que lui-même avait connu. Autre raison de la formation de ce binôme, c'est que Callum était un ancien tueur en série dans sa jeunesse, avant que la Confrérie ne le ramène dans la bonne voie. Officiellement, il avait été exécuté suite à son jugement, alors qu'en réalité, il était envoyé à Abstergo. Donc, autant l'un que l'autre avait tout intérêt à se faire discret et pouvait donc comprendre la décision de l'autre sur ce point.

Côté pirate, Marco voulait des infos aussi. Beaucoup d'informations pour refaire leur équipage, leur rendre leur grandeur d'antan. Cela passait par réduire Teach en poussière, mais aussi, chose qui plaisait énormément au D., un moyen de former une cinquième colonne et ainsi, brisé l'équilibre du Shin Sekai. Ce n'était que le début du plan, certes, après tout, les Shirohige n'avaient pas des ambitions de sauvageries et de mort. Mais en renversant l'ordre établi depuis la mort de Roger, ils se referaient un nom, récupèreraient le respect qui leur était dû, et pourraient retrouver leur place de protecteur auprès de ceux qu'ils avaient protégés pendant presque vingt ans.

Pour les raisons personnelles, c'était surtout qu'Ace voulait savoir ce que la Marine savait vraiment de sa mort. Il voulait avoir accès aux rapports de la Guerre du Sommet. Sabo avait appris par Ivankov que le clone tué à la place d'Ace avait son akuma no mi. Si on se retrouvait avec un _second_ mera mera no mi incontrôlable dans les environs, ou pire, dans les mains de Kurohige, ça n'irait pas. Il y avait la possibilité que ce fruit ne soit pas réapparu, dans ce cas-là, ça finirait par alerter des personnes qu'il aurait mieux valu laisser dans le noir… Akainu, Sengoku et Garp pour ne citer qu'eux.

Un bip dans l'oreille d'Ace lui fit cesser sa fouille minutieuse du bureau de Vergo.

\- J'écoute, murmura Ace en appuyant dans l'écouteur qu'il avait à l'oreille.

« Si t'es toujours dans le bureau de Vergo, je te conseille d'évacuer, je viens de le voir passer avec un steak sur la joue »

Ace jura et commença à tout remettre en place.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement Lynch. Te fais pas chopper, on se retrouve plus tard au point de rendez-vous, j'en ai pas fini. Par contre, si je te dis que c'est mort, tu files et tu me laisses derrière.

« J'ai pas l'intention de briser mon anonymat pour tes beaux yeux, Portgas. »

Ace arrangea un dernier objet avant de se hisser sur le cadran de la fenêtre pour se projeter vers le plafond et les poutres, et se cacher là, travaillant sur sa présence comme il l'avait appris avec Altaïr et Ezio. La technique des Assassins était très différente du Haki. Il ne s'agissait pas de cacher sa présence, simplement de ne faire qu'un avec ce qu'il y avait autour de soi.

Bientôt, Vergo entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui à clef, avant de se poser à son bureau… avec effectivement un morceau de steak sur sa joue. Pendant un long instant, il travailla. Si long qu'Ace se demandait s'il n'allait pas rester là-haut toute la nuit. Afin de ne pas alerter l'occupant de la pièce, Ace avait rapidement calqué sa respiration sur celle de l'occupant afin de se rendre indétectable de lui.

Quand le denden sonna, Ace se demanda si ça allait être plus intéressant que Vergo remplissant sa paperasse. L'intérêt d'Ace redoubla quand il réalisa l'apparence du denden que sortit Vergo d'un tiroir secret. Ce truc avait la même tête que Doffy.

Un sourire de requin étira les lèvres du D. Voilà qui était _trèèèès_ intéressant. Il devrait trouver un moyen de prouver que c'était bien le denden de Vergo et pas un truc qu'il avait planté là, et ainsi, il pourrait le faire tomber.

L'idée de faire tomber le gars sortit de son crâne quand il entendit qu'il était question de son petit-frère à Punk Hazard et que Doffy le trouvait gênant. En bref, le Flamant Rose voulait le tuer et c'était la mission de Vergo.

Vergo accepta l'ordre et raccrocha, avant de ranger le denden. Ace se mit en position pour l'avoir d'un assassinat aérien quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un marine lambda, parlant d'un rapport de Smoker sur d'étranges activités impliquant le Shichibukai Traflagar Law et le pirate Mugiwara no Luffy à Punk Hazard.

Ace rangea sa lame secrète à regret.

S'il tuait Vergo, ce gars sonnerait l'alerte, ce qui mettrait en danger leur Confrérie. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il trouverait un autre moyen, un autre moment.

Vergo partait déjà hors de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ace attendit un instant pour être certain que Vergo en reviendrait pas, avant de sauter de nouveau par terre. Il porta deux doigts à son oreillette, l'activant pour communiquer avec son partenaire.

\- Lynch ? Toujours vivant ?

« Autant que toi » lui répondit Callum.

\- Pars sans moi… j'ai… une affaire personnelle qui vient de se manifester. Je transmettrai mes infos sur la route à 'Becca-chan. De ton côté, fais passer le mot comme quoi Vergo est la taupe de Doffy dans la Marine.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Ace rouvrit le tiroir et releva le double fond pour mieux voir le denden dormant à l'intérieur

\- Vu la gueule du denden que j'ai sous les yeux, je peux t'assurer que oui. Sans compter que je sais encore reconnaître la voix de ce pervers. Je pars de mon côté, fais ce que tu veux.

Et Ace cessa la communication et remit le tiroir en place. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit sur le soleil couchant. Il passa au travers et se laissa tomber dans le vide pour finir par se rattraper sur un toit un peu plus bas. Il fallait qu'il soit loin de cet endroit pour appeler Marco et l'avertir.

* * *

Marco se massait les tempes devant le denden, sous l'air blasé des autres commandants.

\- Tout juste revenu que tu fais déjà des conneries… l'affaire de Teach ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? grommela Izou en fourrant rageusement son kiseru.

Le denden roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

« C'est différent, je sors de plus de deux ans d'entraînement intensif en discrétion. Il m'aura même pas vu qu'il aura ma lame secrète dans la gorge » assura Ace. « Sans compter qu'il sera bien assez occupé entre Smoker, Traflagar et mon frangin et sa bande. On m'aura pas cette fois »

\- Joue pas à ça, Ace, l'Univers aime bien te troller, avertit Rakuyo.

\- Et tu fais quoi de ton anonymat, yoi ? s'enquit Marco sans même prendre la peine de regarder le denden.

« Je peux pas mentir à mon petit-frère, Marco. S'il avait fait son deuil, je dis pas, mais c'est pas le cas. Parole de scout que ma prime sera pas remise en activité !»

\- Je vois la Une des journaux dire que tu es vivant, Ace… et je m'assurerai _personnellement_ que tu retrouves tes ancêtres à Baterrilla… avertit Marco en relevant la tête pour regarder le denden. Et tu seras déjà au fond d'une urne.

« Merci de votre sollicitude ô grand et glorieux Phénix ! »

Marco se frotta les yeux.

\- Raccroche avant que je change d'avis et ne décide de venir te récupérer par la peau des fesses.

« Aye senshô ! J'vous tiens à jour ! »

Et Ace raccrocha.

\- Est-ce que c'était judicieux, Nii-san ? demanda Kennichi qui remplaçait désormais Marco à la tête de la flotte des navigateurs.

\- Je préfère lui donner l'autorisation, que de le mettre le cul entre deux chaises à devoir choisir entre le petit Luffy et nous, yoi. On met le cap vers Punk Hazard. Il y sera certainement avant nous sur son _Striker_ , mais c'est toujours bon à faire.

* * *

Assis sur son _Striker_ , sa capuche sur son crâne, un keffieh sur le nez, réfléchissant à comment procéder, Ace regardait le denden sur le bout de son engin toujours en train de sonner dans l'attente qu'on décroche à l'autre bout.

« Sabo en ligne, qui me demande ? » fit la voix du blond en décrochant.

\- Sujet dix-huit, répondit Ace.

« Patientez un instant, je suis en réunion avec mon supérieur hiérarchique. »

Ace entendit Sabo reposer le denden et dire à quelqu'un qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il s'agissait d'un appel d'un de ses nouveaux informateurs au niveau des pirates. Ace aurait eu presque envie de dire que l'excuse était _tout_ _sauf_ _crédible…_ mais garda le silence. Il en avait déjà sorti de belles, d'excuses pourries. Il se laissa aller contre son mât, attendant que son frère veuille bien le reprendre en ligne, regardant les nuages au-dessus de sa tête.

Si ça continuait, il serait arrivé à Punk Hazard avant même de pouvoir demander l'opinion de la tête blonde qui lui servait de frère.

Il eut un peu de mouvement de l'autre côté du denden, des portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment, avant que Sabo ne le reprenne.

« Désolé, j'étais en train de négocier avec Dragon pour un départ à Dressrosa. Je voulais me charger personnellement de la mission au lieu d'y envoyer juste Koala et Hack. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, Ace ? »

\- Je suis en route pour Punk Hazard.

« He ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre là-bas ? »

\- Comment dire qu'une simple mission pour la tête d'ananas et la Confrérie m'a mené à découvrir de la pire des façons que Vergo était la taupe de Doffy dans la Marine et que monsieur sale gueule a pour intention de s'assurer que Luffy et ses potes ne quittent pas Punk Hazard…

Ace entendit clairement le facepalm de Sabo.

\- Tu comprends juste avec ça ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout le temps que j'ai élevé Luffy, sourit narquoisement Ace.

« Grand-Père t'a laissé partir ? »

\- Il a préféré ça plutôt que de me voir déserter, on le sait autant lui que moi. Je vais tout faire pour garder mon anonymat à Punk Hazard, mais si tu as des infos partageables au sujet de cet ancien labo, je suis preneur.

On toqua à la porte du côté de Sabo et il alla répondre.

Quoi que ce fut, ce devait être important, parce qu'il se contenta d'un « je reviens » avant qu'une porte ne claque, laissant le denden sur place. Ace eut un profond soupir et raccrocha. Sabo le rappellerait plus tard, il n'était pas à la disposition de cet abruti.

* * *

Sabo regardait avec horreur la démonstration du gaz sur ce qu'il reconnut comme étant des hommes de Luffy.

Ok, là, c'était la merde.

Il tourna les talons de la diffusion, surprenant Dragon et le reste des spectateurs.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, se contenta de répondre le blondinet d'une voix atone.

Et il partit d'un pas rapide de la pièce. Une fois dans les couloirs, il fila dans un sprint endiablé vers la salle des archives. Il entra comme un fou à l'intérieur, cherchant partout quelque chose avec frénésie avant de finir par escalader une étagère pour obtenir ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Sabo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Koala en passant devant la salle.

Sabo coinça l'archive entre ses dents et sauta à terre, retournant à son bureau, toujours suivi par son amie qui essayait d'avoir des explications. Sans perdre de temps, il jeta le dossier sur son bureau pour l'ouvrir sur différents rapports, documents et photos, avant de prendre son denden et de composer rapidement le numéro du denden personnel d'Ace.

Avant qu'Hiken ne puisse en placer une, Sabo lui coupa la parole.

\- Tu te diriges droit sur une expérience chimique de César Clown ! J'ai des photos et plans de Punk Hazard, on devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen de te faire entrer sans risque !

\- Ce sont des informations de la Révolution, Sabo ! Tu peux pas les partager comme ça ! rouspéta Koala.

Sabo la prit par les épaules et la poussa hors de la pièce.

\- Il existe pour moi des choses qui sont prioritaires par rapport à la Révolution. Capiche ?

Sabo claqua la porte au nez de sa collègue et retourna à son denden.

« Tu parlais d'expérience chimique ? » demanda Ace en parlant étrangement calmement.

\- Je viens d'assister à une diffusion cryptée d'un test d'arme mortel du scientifique déchu César Clown. De ce qu'on sait, c'est un logia avec un contrôle sur le gaz. T'as rien à craindre de lui, par rapport à Luffy, donc ça devrait aller.

« Ahou ka ? Je suis le feu, patate. S'il peut changer la composition de l'air autour de moi, il m'éteindra aussi facilement qu'une bougie. L'expérience est étendue à quelle zone ? »

\- Tout l'extérieur de l'île. Ça sera difficile, Ace. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire sur l'île et ce type. Pour Vergo par contre, je pense que tu seras mieux informé de ton côté que moi.

« Il a failli tuer Kennichi quand il avait quinze ans, de ce que je sais, mais rien de plus. Donne-moi tes infos et je rappellerai le _Moby_ en suivant. »

* * *

En usant de son pouvoir, Ace avait réussi à se faire une trouée dans le gaz en remontant ainsi la rivière glacée menant au laboratoire. De là, il avait sauté dans la neige et filé vers la porte explosée du labo, se réduisant à une fine ligne de flammes qui serpenta entre les marines pétrifiés par le gaz, essayant d'aller aussi vite que possible pour ne pas étouffer ou se faire affecter par le gaz.

Son salut se présenta sous la forme de marines retardataire qui portaient la taisa Tashigi pour la jeter par l'ouverture en train de se refermer à l'intérieur du labo au son d'une affreuse sonnerie.

Il y avait un tel bordel que personne ne remarqua la traînée de flammes qui remonta la colonne en fuite cherchant à échapper au gaz. Où diable était donc Luffy ?

Il le chercha de son Haki, errant dans les bâtiments accessibles et pas encore envahis par le gaz. C'était un bordel monstre, pour pas changer, comme à chaque fois que Luffy passait quelque part ( ** _c'est un D, tu t'attendais à quoi ?)_** ** _._** Ce devait être une des raisons pour laquelle Dadan était contente qu'ils aient eu leur cabane.

Une sonnerie finit par retentir dans les couloirs.

Apparemment, la salle du S.A.D venait d'être ouverte.

S'il avait eu une forme humaine, Ace aurait souri de toutes ses dents d'un air disant clairement qu'il préparait un sale coup.

Une foutue idée venait de lui passer par le crâne.

En sachant que Rayleigh lui avait assuré que Luffy connaissait le Haki, son frangin n'aurait aucune difficulté contre le logia qu'était César. Ce qui ne laissait que Vergo de dangereux pour le coup.

Ace changea sa route, filant vers ce fameux bâtiment D, restant toujours une flamme. Il était dans le milieu depuis assez longtemps pour connaître les rouages du Shin Sekai. Le Smile avait besoin du SAD pour être produit, de ce qu'une infiltration risquée, trois ans auparavant, leur avait appris. Si le SAD était en danger, on irait le protéger. Et le fait que Vergo soit à la botte de Doffy faisait que ce serait lui qui s'en chargerait.

La vitesse des flammes augmenta considérablement quand il commença à ressentir l'aura de Vergo.

Cet homme était un danger pour son petit-frère.

Il se devait de l'éliminer **_(nan, laisse faire le chirurgien, il s'en sort pas si mal. C'est un D aussi alors t'imagine le bordel)._**

* * *

Law venait de récupérer son cœur pendant le combat entre Smoker et Vergo, et interpellait Doflamingo en sachant que son adversaire avec un denden sur lui.

\- Vergo est fini, Joker, annonça Law. Tu vas perdre ton subordonné le plus important. Mugiwara-ya va vaincre César. En un mot, tu vas aussi perdre le SAD. Ce qui fait que tu n'as pas pu prévoir ce terrible futur, c'est ta trop grande confiance en toi ! Réfléchis donc à ton prochain coup, en rigolant fort, comme tu le fais d'habitude ! Cependant, nous n'agirons pas de façon à suivre encore longtemps tes grands schémas... nous ferons notre spécialité, nous serons imprévisibles !

Vergo retira son manteau et laissa tomber un denden dessus. Un denden avec les lunettes, le sourire et les plumes roses de Doflamingo. Denden qui retransmettait le rire du Shichibukai.

« Mais c'est que tu nous fais le malin, kozzo ! Cependant, teme, t'es certain que ça ira ? Toi et Smoker, vous auriez pas fait pété les plombs au Vergo devant vous ? » se moqua Doflamingo.

Pour sûr, Vergo était bâti comme un Body Builder, et totalement recouvert de Haki. Oui, c'était un sacré combat qui s'annonçait.

\- Tu t'en sortiras ? demanda Smoker en cessant de fumer dans son coin pour revenir vers Law.

« C'était il y a longtemps, mais tu t'en souviens ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Quand tu l'as foutu en rogne, qu'est-ce que ça a donné au juste ? Un traumatisme, pas vrai ! Y'a pas moyen qu'elle ait disparu, ta terreur envers Vergo !»

Law dégaina lentement son nodachi alors que Vergo frappait le sol de son bambou noirci de Haki, formant un bel impact.

« Même avec ton pouvoir tranchant, son Haki repousse tout. Tant au niveau de ton rang que de tes capacités, tu ne rivalises pas avec Vergo. »

 _SBAM !_

Une forme noire et blanche venait de tomber du plafond sur Vergo, le renversant au sol.

Un homme, d'après la carrure, mais le blouson de coton blanc à capuche empêchait d'en savoir plus. Lentement, l'inconnu se pencha à l'oreille de Vergo, ignorant la voix de Doflamingo.

\- _Resquescat in pace._

Smoker trouvait la voix familière. Il n'arrivait pas à la placer, mais elle lui était familière et faisait monter en lui un sentiment d'irritation.

Lentement, une flaque de sang commença à se répandre sous la gorge de Vergo étrangement immobile. Le nouveau venu se releva, tourna la tête vers Law, une lame sanglante sortant de son poignet expliquant l'immobilité de l'individu au sol. Law leva un sourcil et se mit en garde, mais l'étranger se contenta de désigner de la tête les cuves de SAD puis de croiser les bras devant lui, montrant qu'il avait plus d'annulaire gauche.

Comprenant le message, Law hocha la tête, obtenant la même réponse du gars à capuche qui tourna les talons vers la sortie, rangeant sa lame dans sa manche d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

\- Oi ! Qui es-tu ?! appela Smoker.

L'inconnu s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle, tournant vaguement la tête vers Smoker par-dessus son épaule et leva un doigt dans le signe universel du silence avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Oi ! Tu vas répondre ?!

Cette fois, l'inconnu ne s'arrêta pas, mais leva un majeur par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse de Smoker qui se mit à fumer de façon ultra menaçante.

* * *

Sabo se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à l'épaule à côté de son denden, sur le navire qui devait le conduire à Dressrosa. S'isoler dans un coin du bateau n'avait pas été chose facile, et étant le plus gradé à bord (et de toute la Révolution, outre Dragon), on pouvait à tout moment venir à sa recherche pour une raison X ou Y. Ou juste pour l'embêter comme aimait faire Koala.

Enfin, le denden sonna.

\- Allo ! répondit immédiatement Sabo.

« Sujet 18 en ligne. Je quitte Punk Hazard. Je prends la route de Dressrosa. »

\- Personne ne t'a démasqué ?

« Vu le bordel que c'était, j'ai pas pu me risquer à rencontrer Luffy. Law et Smoker m'ont vu, mais étant donné que Kemuri-chan s'obstinait à me demander mon nom jusqu'à ce que je le sème, mon anonymat est conservé. De plus, les seuls mots que j'ai prononcés étaient « repose en paix » en italien, donc…»

Sabo poussa un profond soupir. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

\- J'ai du neuf de mon côté, vu que tu vas à Dressrosa. J'ai pu avoir en ligne Iva-san qui m'a confirmé que ton clone avait bien un akuma no mi.

« Et… ? parce que je présume que ça ne s'arrête pas là… »

\- C'est Doflamingo qui l'a récupéré. Et il va l'offrir en récompense du prochain tournoi.

Ace eut un rire narquois et un bruit de son côté indiqua qu'il fouillait dans ses affaires.

« J'ai traîné un peu dans Punk Hazard une fois que j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un masque à gaz. J'ai pu mettre la main sur deux akuma no mi. L'un, était dehors et j'ai pas la moindre _foutue_ idée de ce qu'il est, mais l'autre était dedans, et quelque chose me dit que c'est le yuki yuki no mi. »

\- Eh ben tu me laisseras cette copie du mera mera.

« Sab', pas que j'ai quelque chose contre l'idée qu'on partage le même pouvoir, aussi bizarre que ce soit, c'est surtout qu'on sait pas si, d'une, leur copie est assez bonne pour vraiment accorder des pouvoirs et de deux, rien ne dit qu'il est safe. T'amuse pas à le manger. » conseilla Ace.

\- Homme de peu de foi.

« Nan, je me fais du souci pour toi, c'est tout. »

\- En parlant de souci, t'en es où avec tes aïeuls ?

« J'ai toujours des crises, mais leur violence a diminué. Kennichi dit que je fais moins le somnambule depuis un mois. »

\- Donc, l'introspection recommandée par Rebecca-san marche.

« Me rappeler de ce que j'ai vécu est juste du masochisme pur, mais ça m'aide pas mal à renforcer ce qui fait que je suis moi, et me dissocier de mes ancêtres. Ce n'est pas en me faisant changer de sujet que je serai pour autant d'accord avec toi avec ce second mera mera. »

\- J'aurai essayé. Ah, Koala est là. On se revoit certainement à Dressrosa.

Et Sabo raccrocha.

Bon, ses frères n'étaient pas morts, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Saboooo… gronda dangereusement la jeune femme.

* * *

Ace n'avait jamais été un adepte de la foule.

Il s'était toujours senti oppressé par elle. Enfermé. Cible trop facile pour d'éventuels assaillants.

Sur le _Moby Dick_ , il avait toujours veillé à rester dans un coin pas trop bondé.

Les Assassins avaient changé ça.

Les Assassins se cachaient dans la foule, ils faisaient corps avec elle. Ils travaillaient pour le peuple, alors le peuple les cachait. Ace avait appris à supporter la foule. A l'utiliser à son avantage.

C'est grâce à elle qu'il échappa à l'attention des marines et des hommes de Doflamingo. Il passa les quelques points de contrôle pour se glisser dans la ville, marchand avec décontraction, les mains dans les poches, sans que personne ne le remarque autrement que comme un simple passant.

Quand il arriva au guichet d'inscription, il se contenta d'arranger sa capuche sur son crâne en disant à la femme qu'il voulait s'inscrire.

La demoiselle au guichet cligna des yeux face à l'inconnu dont elle ne voyait même pas le visage et soupira.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance, quelques secondes plus tard et les inscriptions étaient clôturées. Votre nom je vous prie.

Pour les alias, Ace avait l'embarras du choix.

Puis, il sourit.

\- Dawn D. Red.

La femme se contenta de hausser un sourcil devant le nom mais l'inscrivit.

On lui donna son dossard et on lui annonça qu'il faisait partie du bloc E, avant de l'escorter jusqu'au Colisée. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu sérieusement et surtout pour de vrai. Entre Marco qui travaillait sous la surface avant de recommencer à mordre, et les techniques d'Assassins, Ace n'avait joué que sur l'infiltration. Cette participation au tournoi lui permettrait de savoir où il se tenait dans l'échelle de puissance.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il mourrait d'excitation.

* * *

Fujitora avait été retrouvé par un de ses subordonnés qui avait apparemment une demande particulière à lui transmettre.

\- Issho-san ! Nous venons de recevoir une demande particulière qui a été secondée par le Gorosei !

\- Dîtes-moi tout, s'enquit Fujitora.

Si le Gorosei appuyait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Le Marine sans grade leva au niveau de ses yeux l'ordre de mission qui lui avait été retransmis.

\- Une demande émanant d'Abstergo Industries nous dit que d'anciens chefs de la sécurité de leurs services les plus importants vont s'infiltrer dans le tournoi. Ils ont déserté en emportant avec eux des informations sur les Armes Antiques en plus de secrets industriels. Abstergo aurait demandé à ce qu'on les interpelle pour leurs renvoyer les traîtres.

Fujitora n'aimait pas Abstergo.

Il n'aimait pas la puissance de cette entreprise ni le fait qu'ils soient les seuls à être autorisés (sous soi-disant étroite surveillance) à travailler sur les Armes Antiques.

Des conneries pour Fujitora.

Pour lui, ils se faisaient manipuler glorieusement !

Mais malheureusement, les ordres étaient les ordres… mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le fait de poser quelques questions à ces déserteurs.

\- On a des noms ?

Qu'ils aient des photos ou pas ne changeraient rien pour lui et ses yeux.

\- Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad ; Ezio Auditore ; Edward Kenway ; Desmond Miles… oh…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fujitora.

\- Il y a un D. dans le tas. Dawn D. Red.

Cela fit rire Fujitora.

Décidément, les D. n'étaient jamais là où ils le devaient.

* * *

Luffy regardait autour de lui avec des 'ooooh' et des 'aaaah'. Il était entouré d'un tas d'asperges, au point de se sentir tout petit. Sans compter que les tas de muscles dégageaient de bonnes énergies !

Mmmmh !

Il allait s'éclater.

\- Oi ! Tu t'es perdu touriste ?!

Luffy se retourna, pensant qu'on lui parlait, mais il s'avéra qu'un gros malabar s'adressait à un homme d'un gabarit plus raisonnable qui regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

C'est vrai qu'à le voir, le gars n'avait rien d'un combattant. Les mains dans les poches, un pantalon cargo et une veste blanche avec la capuche sur le crâne pour lui masquer le visage, sans parler du keffieh rouge à carreaux noirs. En bref, il avait plutôt l'air d'un braqueur que d'un combattant.

Pourtant, quelque chose en cet homme interpellait Luffy.

\- Les toilettes. Je cherche les toilettes, répondit l'inconnu avec un une voix pleine de sérieux.

Luffy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Il en était certain !

Ace était vivant !

Et cet homme, c'était lui !

En entendant l'annonce sur le mera mera no mi, Luffy avait vacillé. Si ce fruit existait, alors, ses espoirs fous sur la survie de son frère tombaient en poussière.

Mais là, il avait la preuve sous les yeux que son frère était vivant ! Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la voix et ce gars avait les mêmes taille et forme que son frère aîné !

Il devait avoir l'explication de pourquoi son fruit était là alors qu'il était encore vivant, mais ça attendrait _après_ l'engueulade pour ces deux ans d'absence et de mensonges.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? grogna le gorille à l'adresse du gars en veste blanche.

\- Du tout, je cherche _vraiment_ les toilettes.

\- Je vais te monter où elles sont les toilettes ! En t'y plongeant la tête la première !

La posture relaxe de celui que Luffy soupçonnait d'être Ace changea, tout comme la position des pieds. Le colosse bougea et passa à l'attaque. D'un mouvement fluide, Ace passa sous sa garde, faisant sortir un fin crochet de sa manche qui attrapa la bourse du gars directement sous son armure, l'en délestant. Trop déconcentré par la perte de son argent, il ne vit pas son assaillant sauter et lui asséner un coup de pied dans le dos, l'envoyant valdinguer dans un mur.

Tout le monde regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Arrangeant sa capuche, Ace marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa victime gémissante et la retourna avec le pied pour voir son visage défoncé par le mur.

\- Les toilettes ?

\- 'fond gauche…

\- Je t'en remercie bien, lui dit poliment Ace en s'inclinant.

Il tourna les talons, marchand droit sur la foule et Luffy.

Il passa à côté de son frère, lui glissant discrètement la bourse.

\- Achète-nous de quoi manger, je te retrouve juste après.

L'échange ne dura qu'un instant.

Le temps de se tourner vers Ace, et celui-ci avait déjà disparu, fondant sa présence dans la foule de combattant.

Comme s'il avait été un mirage.

Un simple rêve, un fantasme.

Pourtant, sa victime toujours gémissante à terre et la bourse dans la main de Luffy étaient des preuves qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça.

Luffy ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, essayant de retenir ses larmes.


	29. Trois dendens pour une lame

**Salut à tous !**

 **Petit chapitre pour vous tous, avec enfin les retrouvailles de deux D. Et non, ça ne donnera pas de la voix, parce qu'Ace ne va pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent et Luffy fera ses yeux de chiots.**

 **Mais peu importe, les affaires sont les affaires et même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action épique par ici, on a tout de même des trucs intéressant à voir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Si quelqu'un était passé à proximité de l'alcôve, il aurait certainement pris la situation pour quelque chose de très bizarre et certainement pas appropriée à tous les publics.

Chose qui était loin de la vérité.

Ace ne courtisait peut-être pas la morale, mais Luffy était son frère et c'était hors limite, même si le sang n'y était pas.

Bon ok, leur position pouvait prêter à confusion, vu la façon dont son jeune frère était enroulé autour de lui, mais Ace avait l'habitude des bizarreries de son petit-frère.

Assis au pied d'un mur, son frère assis sur ses genoux et le serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait… Ace réalisait vraiment à quel point ces deux ans à Abstergo, sans nouvelle de lui, lui avait fait très mal. Luffy lui avait manqué.

Et à en croire la façon dont son frangin sanglotait dans son cou, la réciproque était vraie.

Une nouvelle preuve que Rayleigh avait raison et que Luffy n'avait pas fait son deuil.

Ace ferma les yeux, le menton appuyé sur le sommet de son crâne, n'ayant même pas le cœur de le gronder pour ses larmes. Il se contenta de lui caresser doucement le dos pour l'apaiser, le rassurer.

\- Shhh… souffla Ace. C'est fini… le cauchemar est fini…

Luffy resserra son étreinte autour de la poitrine de son aîné, essayant de contrôler ses sanglots.

\- Je suis vivant et c'est bien le frère avec qui tu as grandi qui te parle… ça ne se reproduira plus… je serai plus prudent à l'avenir… j'ai appris ma leçon…

Luffy se redressa et essuya ses yeux de son bras.

Avec un sourire, Ace tira un mouchoir de sa poche et le donna à son petit-frère qui se moucha bruyamment dedans. Luffy se redressa brusquement et regarda Ace avec suspicion par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil de traviole suite à sa crise de larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, p'tit gars ? demanda Ace avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que t'es bien mon frère et non pas un gars qui lui ressemble vachement comme à Marine Ford ?

\- A Marine Ford, c'était un clone qu'Abstergo avait refilé à la Marine pour cacher qu'ils me gardaient en vie pour leur propre intérêt. Un clone très convaincant, je l'admets, puisqu'il a trompé tout le monde, toi et les Shirohige compris. Tu veux voir ça, certainement…

Ace fit tomber sa capuche d'assassin et pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser parfaitement visible le début de la cicatrice que lui avait infligée Bluejam. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, Luffy la suivit lentement du pouce, avant de regarder son frère dans les yeux. Il allait lui faire une remarque sans tact, pour pas changer, Ace le sentait venir.

\- T'as l'air pâle, Nii-chan.

Ah, c'était pas aussi percutant qu'il s'y attendait.

\- La captivité fait ça, Luffy. Et encore, depuis trois mois que je suis dehors, je commence à reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- Où tu étais ?! Pourquoi… ?! Comment ?!

Luffy glissa des jambes de son frère quand celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui et croisa ses jambes pour écouter l'histoire.

\- Je suis resté en tout et pour tout trois jours à Impel Down. Le troisième jour, Sengoku a débarqué avec un scientifique, le Docteur Warren Vidic, de la branche Romaine d'Abstergo Industries.

\- Comme la marque de médicament ? se fit confirmer Luffy. Chopper s'engueule avec Nami parce qu'il veut pas qu'elle en achète même s'ils sont moins cher que ceux qu'il prend habituellement.

\- Tout juste. Abstergo Industries a le contrôle de plusieurs domaines, aussi bien dans le marché mondial classique, que dans le marché noir. En tout et pour tout, ils représentent officiellement presque quatre-vingt pour cent du marché. Et ce n'est qu'une façade pour masquer un gros complot mondial qui existe et se répand depuis des siècles.

\- T'es pas en train d'essayer de changer le sujet pour ne pas répondre à ma question ? soupçonna Luffy.

Ace secoua la tête en arrangeant machinalement sa capuche de sa main gauche… qui fut capturée quand son frère nota son doigt manquant.

\- Du tout. Abstergo est l'appellation moderne des Templiers, un groupe qui vise à la paix globale par le contrôle. Ils essaient par tous les moyens d'enfermer les gens dans ces cages dorées, de leur faire croire que le monde est tout beau et tout gentil, en utilisant tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Pour arriver à ce contrôle total, ils cherchent des technologies très dangereuses…

\- Comme les Armes Antiques ?

\- _Pire_ que ça, Luffy. Je sais pas grand-chose des Armes Antiques, à part que ce sont des objets des hommes qui pourraient servir à l'anéantissement du Gouvernement Mondial. Je te parle d'objets qui existaient déjà bien avant le Siècle Perdu. Des artéfacts par lesquels on peut contrôler chaque être vivant de ce bas monde. On appelle ça des Fragments d'Eden.

\- Et toi dans tout ça ? s'impatienta Luffy.

\- J'y viens. Donc, pour mettre la main sur ces artéfacts, Abstergo fait de multiples recherches, notamment en utilisant la généalogie. On dit que dans notre sang, on porte une partie de la mémoire de nos ancêtres. Et Abstergo a inventé une machine qui permet d'y accéder, justement. L'Animus, ça s'appelle. Et manque de chance pour moi, il s'avère qu'au moins trois de mes ancêtres sont entrés en contact avec la technologie des Fragments d'Eden. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait un clone de moi en quatrième vitesse à refiler à Sengoku et qu'ils m'ont gardé pour étudier la mémoire de mes ancêtres. Pendant que j'étais prisonnier de leur laboratoire, une copie de moi retournait en prison et se faisait exécuter.

Ace se frotta la nuque.

\- J'ai appris pour Marine Ford après les faits. Genre, deux mois après. Dire que j'ai pété un plomb est un euphémisme. Mais j'étais un prisonnier. Pas de chaîne physique, certes, mais je savais que je pouvais pas fuir, même si j'avais pas eu de kairoseki à cet instant.

\- T'as essayé de fuir, au minimum ? s'enquit Luffy.

\- Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que.

Luffy se leva d'un bond et se planta devant son aîné, les poings fermés de colère.

\- Fais pas ta mule et explique-toi !

\- Je fais ma mule si je veux et je ne veux pas en parler.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à son frère que c'était _lui_ son talon d'Achille. Qu'on avait utilisé son amour pour son petit-frère pour le garder en place. Il avait retrouvé de l'espoir quand les assassins et Sabo s'étaient manifestés, puis en apprenant que Luffy ne resterait pas longtemps à Ruskaïna. Cette photo prise discrètement pendant l'entraînement de son frère l'avait hanté souvent la nuit.

\- Admettons. Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

\- Disons que le moyen de pression qu'ils avaient contre moi est en sécurité et qu'ils ont eu le malheur de relâcher leur vigilance. Vidic mort, ils ont essayé de me retourner le cerveau en jouant les gentils et en me transférant dans une autre branche d'Abstergo, réservée au divertissement cette fois. Officiellement, j'étais un employé du nom de Dawn D. Red, chargé d'exploiter le patrimoine génétique d'un certain Miles Desmond pour faire des souvenirs de l'un de ses ancêtres, un jeu vidéo sur les pirates.

Luffy cligna des yeux de perplexité.

\- Un jeu vidéo ? Sérieusement ? Et sur les pirates ?

\- L'ironie n'est pas là, Luffy. Pour Abstergo, je porte l'appellation Sujet Dix-Huit. Desmond, qui était emprisonné à Rome en même temps que moi, était le Sujet Dix-Sept. Quand on m'a parlé de _généreux_ donateurs, j'ai su qu'il s'était fait descendre. Pendant presque un an, il a été mon seul allié, si ce n'est ami, et j'apprenais qu'on avait désacralisé sa dépouille pour en faire un soi-disant jeu vidéo.

Ace serra les poings, essayant de rester calme.

La mort de Desmond lui tordait les entrailles et il considérait le fait de

ne pas avoir retrouvé son corps comme un échec.

Il sursauta presque quand il sentit son frère lui entourer les épaules d'un de ses bras.

Ace ferma les yeux, appréciant l'étreinte.

\- Tu le vengeras, je le sais… fais juste attention à toi, cette fois, ne ? Je voudrais éviter un second Marine Ford…

Ace eut un rire aigre et se dégagea du bras de son frère. Il leva une main, faisant jaillir la lame secrète de son étui.

\- J'ai profité de ses deux années pour réfléchir et m'entraîner. J'ai trouvé un nouveau but à ma vie, Lu'. J'ai pas fait que rencontrer mes ancêtres dans l'Animus. J'ai pris des leçons d'eux.

Ace rangea la lame mais garda sa main gauche levée.

\- Les Templiers ne sont pas les seuls à courir après les Fragments d'Eden. Mais les raisons ne sont pas les mêmes. Les Assassins sont dans le camp opposé. Ils cherchent à éclairer le monde et l'Homme, le forcer à réfléchir par lui-même et profiter du Libre Arbitre dans nos gènes, que veut nous retirer Abstergo. Mes ancêtres étaient des leurs, et à force de voir leurs combats, j'ai décidé que combattre pour un monde moins bête, c'était une bonne raison de vivre.

Luffy eut un sourire en entendant ça, sourire qu'Ace lui rendit.

\- Donc, t'as rencontré tes ancêtres ? Ils sont plus potables que ton père ? demanda Luffy en tombant en tailleur devant son frère.

\- Mes ancêtres côté _Portgas_ , nuance. J'ai eu un grand maître assassin Syrien de l'époque des Croisades. Le gars, Altaïr, a révolutionné la Confrérie et a passé une bonne partie de sa vie à étudier les fragments d'Eden. J'ai eu aussi un florentin séducteur du nom d'Ezio Auditore, à qui on doit la renaissance de Monteriggioni, Rome et Constantinople. Et en dernier, juste avant ma fuite, Edward Kenway, un pirate dans le South Blue qui a aidé à la fondation de l'île libre des pirates à Nassau. C'est par lui que j'ai pu rencontrer le premier Barbe-Noire de l'histoire, un gars avec du charisme à revendre et tellement barge que ça en est un art… un homme que tu dois avoir parmi tes ancêtres, je pense, frangin.

\- T'es certain ? s'enquit Luffy avec perplexité.

\- Il a eu une fille et c'est totalement toi. Et… hasard ou non, il a eu cette fille avec une Portgas, ce qui fait qu'on est de lointains parents, toi et moi, p'tit gars !

\- On est des frères, c'est dix fois mieux !

Ace eut un petit rire.

Il ne parlerait pas de Sabo, il préférait laisser au blond la possibilité de lui faire la surprise.

Il ne lui parlerait pas de son état de santé mentale. Il commençait à aller mieux, pas la peine de l'inquiéter.

Ace cligna des yeux en voyant une silhouette passer dans le couloir, légèrement fantomatique, portant un long manteau de tissu lourd d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir. La silhouette se retourna tout en continuant de marcher et retira son tricorne à plumes noires pour faire un semblant de révérence aux deux frères, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa destination, remettant son couvre-chef en place, marchant à grandes enjambées souples et lentes, pourtant si élégante et pleine de charisme.

\- Ace ?

Ace cligna des yeux et regarda son frère qui agitait sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Navré, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées…

Ace jeta un regard vers le couloir, mais le fantôme de Edward Thatch n'était plus là.

* * *

Ils avaient erré dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'armurerie.

Ace avait réussi à détourner l'attention de son frère sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Abstergo en lui retransmettant le salut de Vivi, puis en enchaînant sur les aventures du plus jeune, ses rencontres, ses découvertes, riant de ses frasques et sifflant devant ses faits d'armes. Il se permit de le serrer fort dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue quand il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à l'île Gyojin.

\- Eurk ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! ronchonna Luffy en essuyant sa joue avec un morceau de sa chemise là où son frère l'avait embrassé.

\- L'île Gyojin est l'ancien territoire d'Oyaji. Même si on comprend parfaitement que cette terre n'est plus sous notre protection et que je devrais te torturer lentement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour avoir mis en colère Big Mum et ensuite, taper dans le nez de Kaidou comme tu l'as fait à Punk Hazard avec Trafalgar et le SAD… je suis content que tu te sois sacrifié pour protéger tout le monde. Tu prouves au monde que tu n'es pas un monstre comme on peut le penser.

Luffy s'arrêta de marcher, mais dut se remettre rapidement à courir pour rattraper Ace qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter.

\- Comment tu sais que j'étais à Punk Hazard ?

\- Parce que j'y suis passé quand j'ai su que tu avais Doffy à dos. T'as foutu un sacré bordel, lui dit calmement Ace.

\- Tu serais pas en train d'essayer de me surprotéger ?

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de m'interposer directement entre toi et une menace…

\- … tu as prit un poing de magma dans la poitrine, donc, t'as pas intérêt à me faire le coup !

\- Lu'... J'étais pas là-bas, je n'ai pas pris ce coup de poing ! Et j'ai bien saisi la leçon, ne t'en fais pas. Et pour ma défense, j'étais déjà dans le bureau de Vergo pour tout autre chose quand j'ai entendu Doffy l'appeler pour lui parler de toi. Curiosity kill the cat.

\- Ouais, ben je veux pas te voir mourir une seconde fois et pour de bon, merci bien.

\- Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir passé deux ans à t'entraîner ? Je suis du bloc E, donc, tu pourras me voir à l'action et tu sauras donc que ton Nii-chan n'est pas resté sur ses acquis. J'ai eu une très belle douche froide et je suis parfaitement réveillé à présent.

\- J'espère… bouda Luffy.

Le duo s'arrêta un instant devant la statue d'un légendaire combattant du nom de Kyros. Ace aimait son regard. Sombre, sérieux et déterminé, et pourtant, empli de tristesse et d'une grande lassitude. Les deux D. se détournèrent du gladiateur immortalisé dans la roche et s'approchèrent de l'armurerie.

\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Ace à son frère.

\- Y'a des armures partout~ ! ricana Luffy avec les yeux tellement brillants qu'on le voyait derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Ace retint son rire…

Luffy et son amour des armures. Combien de fois Ace l'avait vu se déguiser en chevalier avec des boites de conserves du Grey Terminal ? Se détournant de ce que faisait son frère (avec toutes les armures du coin, il passerait plus de temps à se déguiser qu'à faire des conneries, heureusement que c'était en libre-service), Ace parcourut les protections pour la tête existantes et tomba sur quelque chose qui l'arrangeait parfaitement. Avec l'urgence de la situation, il n'avait pas prévu de quoi se masquer le visage. Généralement, il jouait sur l'infiltration et ne risquait pas de perdre sa capuche au passage, ce qui ne serait pas le cas dans l'arène. Se saisissant d'un masque en bronze, il se le mit sur le visage, arrangea son foulard et sa capuche par-dessus, avant d'utiliser discrètement son logia pour faire fondre les bords du masque afin que ça adhère à sa peau un maximum. Être le feu avait des avantages assez originaux. Ace baissa de nouveau sa température, attendant que la zone fondue durcisse et adhère ainsi à son visage, avant de se détourner en entendant quelqu'un parler à son frère.

\- Hey ! Toi ! Tu peux laisser tomber les protections et tout ça ! Quoi que tu fasses, le mera mera no mi sera à moi !

Ace était presque tenté de lui dire que c'était un faux mais laissa parler le blondinet si mignon et propre qui se faisait appeler le Pirate Noble. Avec tout ce blanc, c'était à se demander s'il s'était déjà battu…

\- Je suis Cavendish, pas besoin de me présenter, après tout, tout le monde sait qui je suis.

\- Et ta tête, ça va, elle passe encore par les portes ? s'enquit moqueusement Ace.

Le blond le regarda en respirant une rose qu'il avait en main.

\- C'est tout à fait normal que tout le monde me connaisse, vu que je suis aussi parfait que cette rose, annonça le blond. Je suis béni des dieux depuis que je suis né ! Après tout, je suis parvenu jusqu'ici sans consommer d'akuma no mi et sans faire de réel effort ! Juste avec mon talent. Peux-tu en dire autant, impertinent ?

\- Je suis de la mauvaise herbe qui, tenace, est parvenue jusqu'ici envers et contre tout. Plus on veut me tuer, plus je gagne en force.

\- Vous êtes en surpoids, annonça un des aides du Colisée à Luffy qui venait de monter sur la balance sans s'occuper du drama à proximité.

\- Ooooh, c'était si cool… gémit Luffy.

Ace soupira et tira Luffy par le col pour le descendre de la balance afin de lui retirer les équipements 'inutiles' (« tu te bats pas à l'épée, explique-moi pourquoi tu en as une ! » « mais c'est l'esprit de romance et d'aventure des hommes ! »).

\- VOUS M'ECOUTEZ OUI ! rouspéta Cavendish de se voir ainsi ignorer.

Le trio s'arrêta un instant pour entendre les cris du public devant le spectacle de l'arène. Ace détestait ça. Ce spectacle sordide où la vie des gens n'était que divertissement. Pourtant, c'était dans ce genre d'occasion que les hommes révélaient leur vrai visage.

\- Oi, kimi-tachi, interpella finalement Cavendish. Je vous ai vus mettre à terre ces colosses tout à l'heure… vous êtes qui au juste ?

\- Si tu sais lire, tu sauras par nos dossards que je suis Dawn D Red et que cet idiot est _Lucy_ , pointa placidement Ace en prenant des mains de son frère le bouclier que Luffy essayait de conserver.

\- Tu es chanceux, Lucy… si tu avais été Mugiwara no Luffy… j'aurais été obligé de te tuer ici et maintenant…

\- Eh ? Nande ? s'étonna Luffy en arrêtant son semblant de dispute avec son frère.

\- On t'a payé pour sa tête ? s'enquit Ace en essayant de rester neutre.

\- Je suis entré dans le Shin Sekai il y a trois ans. L'entrée d'un nouveau rookie valant plus de deux cents millions faisait parler le monde entier ! Les journaux parlaient de moi tous les jours. Les filles s'arrachaient mes primes. Tous les avis de recherche dans les villes finissaient volés. Le _monde_ tournait autour de moi.

Ace resta perplexe à regarder l'homme perdu dans ses désillusions et échangea un regard avec Luffy qui tournoya son index au niveau de sa tempe. Ok, les deux frangins étaient sur la même longueur d'onde pour le blond. Ça faisait quoi… cinq ans, depuis qu'Ace faisait joujou dans le Shin Sekai… plus ou moins ? Mouais. En attendant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce gars.

\- Puis, un an plus tard, l'évasion massive d'Impel Down a effacé tout ça ! s'énerva Cavendish. Mugiwara no Luffy est devenu le centre de l'attention ! Et après ça, de nouveaux rookies ont débarqué les uns après les autres dans le Shin Sekai et se sont faits connaître comme la « Pire Génération » et ils ont tout ravagé sur leur passage ! Les journalistes ne me regardent même plus ! C'est pour ça que je vais les tuer ! Tous ! Ces petits prétentieux ! Et par vengeance, je m'emparerai du mera mera no mi.

\- C'est pas une raison pour haïr tout le monde, pointa Luffy.

\- Dis ce que tu veux ! grommela Cavendish en lui tournant le dos. Mais pour récupérer le cœur du monde entier, je tuerai autant de rookies qu'il le faudra ! C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je vais m'emparer de l'akuma no mi le plus convoité du monde.

\- Va te faire soigner, recommanda Luffy alors que son frère lui remettait sa cape et le poussait vers la balance de nouveau.

Cette fois, on lui dit qu'il avait un poids correct, permettant au duo de quitter l'armurerie.

* * *

Les deux frères étaient retournés devant la statue du gladiateur pour discuter de l'akuma no mi, permettant au marine infiltré dans le Colisée de s'éclipser discrètement pour faire son rapport à Fujitora.

\- Issho-san, j'ai repéré Mugiwara no Luffy, même s'il prétend être anonyme. Sans compter qu'il était avec un homme dont le nom faisait partie de la liste que vous m'avez transmise, dit le marine dans son bébé denden, assis dans un coin isolé des lieux.

« Oh ? et qui donc ? » demanda l'amiral.

\- Dawn D. Red. Pas vu de visage, mais sa voix et sa carrure sont familières. Il a le visage caché par la capuche de sa veste, sans compter qu'il a pris un masque dans l'armurerie et qu'il a un foulard sur le bas du visage. Tout ça veut dire qu'il a certainement une prime ou qu'il est assez connu, au point qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

« A-t-il eu un comportement suspect ? »

\- Dès son entrée dans le Colisée, il a mis à terre un colosse qui voulait s'en prendre à lui alors que Dawn lui avait poliment demandé où étaient les toilettes. Il a réussi à passer sous sa garde en une fraction de seconde au point de lui prendre sa bourse, avant de lui sauter sur le dos pour l'envoyer dans le mur, sans être épuisé ou gêné par la taille de son adversaire… genre, deux fois plus grand que lui et trois fois plus large.

« Hmhm, donc, notre homme est très fort. »

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il est possible que ce soit un Mugiwara, ou alors un des alliés du rookie. Je les ai vus discuter ensemble et ils avaient un comportement plus que familier.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Gardez un œil sur la situation ».

* * *

Ailleurs, Hack venait de sortir son propre denden pour communiquer avec Sabo.

\- L'un des alias que tu m'as donné s'est manifesté, informa le gyojin karatéka en gardant un œil discret sur les deux D. qui discutaient avec la jeune Rebecca devant la statue de Kyros.

A aucun moment, Hack ne remarqua que c'était Luffy qui faisait la conversation et que l'homme à capuche avait l'air étrangement ailleurs.

« Lequel ? » s'enquit Sabo par denden.

\- Dawn D. Red. Il est juste devant moi, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Sabo eut un rire presque moqueur.

« Ok, merci de l'info. »

\- Il a l'air de bien connaître ton petit-frère, en tout cas.

« Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Il le connait mieux que moi, d'ailleurs. Assure-toi de croiser Red dans un couloir, qu'il puisse te prendre discrètement l'objet que je t'ai refilé. »

Hack cligna des yeux.

\- Et il saura qu'il doit le prendre et surtout quoi il doit prendre ou même comment va-t-il le prendre ?

« Parce que c'est son propre cadeau pour lui de la part de Rebecca et qu'il nous entend parfaitement, n'est-ce pas, Sujet 18 ? »

Ace se retourna vers Hack, le regardant un instant, avant de se détourner, se retenant de rire devant les yeux ronds du gyojin. La faculté des assassins à se concentrer exclusivement sur un seul de leur sens pour l'exacerber, était franchement _démente_.

L'attention de Ace se porta sur un écran qui diffusait le combat sur l'arène.

Le champion du Bloc A venait d'être nommé.

Sans même qu'il n'ait à retirer le sac en papier sur sa tête, Ace savait qui était l'homme qui se dressait sur l'écran.

Jesus Burgess.

Pendant un instant, Ace se demanda si ce Burgess était un descendant du pirate que son aïeul avait tué. Parce que si c'était le cas, la génétique avait agit très bizarrement pour faire d'un gars, certes baraqué, mais de taille raisonnable, un mastodonte pareil.

Ace toucha l'épaule de Luffy qui tourna vers lui deux grands yeux inquiets.

\- J'ai un appel à passer. Je reviens juste en suivant, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Ace.

\- Promis que tu vas pas le chercher ? s'enquit Luffy.

Ace se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et essaya de raisonner son petit-frère.

\- Si j'en ai l'occasion, je l'aurai par derrière, mais seulement si je suis certain d'y arriver sans difficulté. J'ai pris une douche _glaciale_ , je te l'ai déjà dit.

Luffy eut une moue sous sa moustache postiche et regarda son frère s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

\- Salut tête de pioche, il t'attend pour la surprise, salua Ace tout bas en passant au niveau de Hack et son denden.

« Passe le bonjour à grand-père, on se voit plus tard. » sourit Sabo par le denden.

Et Ace s'éloigna dans un couloir transversal, sortant de sa poche un boitier muni d'une oreillette, marchant avec une batterie thermique, qui se rechargeait avec la chaleur qu'il venait de prendre dans le kimono de Hack par vol à la tire. Ace fit tourner l'objet entre ses mains, se demandant en quoi il était différent de celui qu'il utilisait généralement en mission pour les assassins et haussa les épaules en le rangeant dans une poche.

Il détourna la tête quand il entendit Luffy lui courir après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Ace avec perplexité en s'arrêtant pour que son frère puisse le rejoindre.

Luffy se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire.

Ace eut un soupir las, comprenant que Luffy n'avait pas confiance en lui pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

\- Très bien, mais tu ne dis pas un mot, pas le moindre commentaire, ou je fais un nœud avec ta langue autour de ton cou, on est bien clairs ? imposa Ace.

Luffy mima l'action de se coudre la bouche avec un grand sourire.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route, cherchant une pièce plus ou moins vide et à l'écart. Il finit par devoir se réfugier dans les toilettes pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Surveille l'entrée, s'il te plaît, demanda Ace à son frangin.

Luffy alla s'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte, le regard allant entre son frère et le couloir extérieur. Ace sortit d'une poche de son pantalon cargo un gros denden mushi orange et blanc qu'il posa sur le lavabo.

\- Woa, il est gros ton denden ! nota Luffy.

\- Et il vaut une sacrée petite fortune, on en trouve pas beaucoup des hybrides avec les dendens intraçables, lui dit son aîné en composant rapidement le numéro du _Moby Dick_.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on lui réponde.

\- Yo, Iz'. La tête d'ananas volante est par là ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? » demanda Izou d'un air blasé.

\- Hey ! Je suis sage comme une image !

« Je crois autant en ton innocence qu'en celle de Haruta sur l'incident avec les groseilles écrasées dans mes dessous pour faire croire que j'ai mes règles. »

Ace resta un instant silencieux et haussa des épaules.

\- C'était bien tenté de sa part. Sérieusement, là, j'ai rien fait, pour l'instant, sauf papoter avec mon frangin et je doute que ce soit considéré par les critères de l'équipage comme _faire une connerie_. Cependant, si tu ne me passes pas Marco rapidement, là, je vais en faire une et vous aurez Luffy à dos pour ne pas m'avoir donné d'ordres contraires m'empêchant de la faire.

« Petit con, va. »

\- Moi aussi j't'adore. Je peux avoir le senshô en ligne s'il te plaît ?

Ace aurait bien fait son plus beau sourire innocent et angélique au denden s'il n'avait pas eu son masque. Izou soupira à fendre l'âme et demanda à Ace de rester en ligne avant de s'en aller. Pourtant, juste en suivant, le denden fut repris.

« Ace ? »

\- Kal ? Un souci ? s'inquiéta Ace en reconnaissant sa nakama.

« Non, aucun, j'ai juste eu une vision qui je pense pourrait t'intéresser. »

\- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

« Personne n'est mort de ceux que tu aimes, mais ta fierté risque de ne pas apprécier. »

\- Dis toujours…

« Un milliard cinq cent millions de berrys. D'ici la fin du mois. »

\- Pour la personne à qui je pense ?

Luffy se posa des questions sur ces messages codés en voyant son frère le regarder intensément.

« Très certainement. »

\- Je demanderai à Marco une augmentation pour pouvoir me coller la cuite du siècle ce jour-là, pour fêter l'évènement. Merci pour l'information.

« Pour toi, c'est un plaisir. Je te laisse le Nii-san, on se revoit vite. »

Venant de Quetzalcóatl, c'était une certitude.

Le denden changea de main et les yeux bleus endormis du denden dirent immédiatement que son interlocuteur voulu à l'origine était en ligne.

« Izou m'a dit que je devais t'empêcher de faire une connerie, yoi. Est-ce que ça à avoir avec ce que notre devin vient de te dire ? »

\- Pas que je sache, elle m'a juste donné un résultat mais pas le comment du pourquoi. Avant que je te donne le résumé de la situation, t'as le bonjour de ton _petit-fils_ qui viendra très certainement me rejoindre sous peu.

« Merci du message. Maintenant, viens-en aux faits au lieu de noyer le poisson pour m'amadouer. Les Auditore ont essayé avant toi, sans succès, yoi. »

\- Je suis parti à Punk Hazard, et en plus de m'assurer de la mort de Vergo avec ma lame secrète, j'ai récupéré deux akuma no mi, dont le yuki yuki no mi. J'ai caché mon sac sur le port avec mon _Striker,_ ici, à Dressrosa. Je me suis introduit dans le Colisée après avoir eu vent du fait que la copie de mon akuma no mi faite par Abstergo allait être offerte au vainqueur. Je sais pas ce qu'il peut faire, Marco. D'un côté, je préfère éviter de voir un autre homme briquet se balader dans le Shin Sekai, du moins, sans connaître ses intentions au préalable, et de l'autre, si la copie s'arrête juste à l'apparence, la supercherie serait dévoilée et je ne donne pas cher de mon anonymat.

« Pour récupérer ce fruit, tu dois donc participer au tournoi… explique-moi justement _comment_ tu comptes rester _anonyme_ , alors que l'exécution de ton clone a été diffusé dans toute la Grand Line et plus loin encore, yoi. » s'agaça légèrement Marco.

\- En plus de ma capuche et de mon keffieh, j'ai un masque de bronze que j'ai partiellement fondu pour le souder à mon visage pour ne pas le perdre.

« Tu auras l'air très malin si tu n'arrives pas à t'en débarrasser. »

\- Je serais moins ridicule que Vista, la fois où Thatch a remplacé sa crème capillaire contre la calvitie par de la colle.

« Je ne te sauverai pas de Cassandra et non, tu ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Christopher ou Jiru si tu es coincé, yoi. »

\- Party pooper.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

\- Burgess est ici. Il vient de remporter le combat du groupe A. Et non, pas ce Burgess-là, Kenway l'a eu y'a quelques siècles déjà. Je te parle de Jesus, l'un des hommes de ce bâtard de Marshall.

Le regard de Marco était TOUT sauf amusé.

« Merci, mais j'avais très bien compris. Contrairement à une certaine tête brûlée qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nommer, je sais _encore_ faire la différence entre les vivants et les morts, yoi. »

\- Hey ! Je vais mieux !

Luffy était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, comprenant que son frère devait parler à son capitaine. Le voir d'ailleurs adresser la question de Burgess à son supérieur avait rassuré Mugiwara. Mais le « je vais mieux » de son frère aîné le plongea dans l'inquiétude et la perplexité. Qu'est-ce que son frère ne lui avait pas dit ?

« Si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu as l'intension de faire comme Kenway et empaler un Burgess sur le bout de ta lame, yoi ? Marshall est ici ? »

\- J'ai pas l'impression. Je me le ferai confirmer, mais je pense pas.

« Marshall et sa bande ne doivent pas savoir que tu es vivant, Ace. »

\- Marshall avait toujours un anneau avec la croix du Temple gravé dessus, au doigt. Je pense que si c'est ce à quoi je pense, il y a de forte chance qu'il sache _déjà_ que je suis vivant.

« On ne va pas prendre de risque. Il n'est pas question que tu te montres à visage découvert devant le moindre de ces individus. Tu sais pourquoi j'exige ça de toi. »

\- Je suis ton bras-droit, tu pourras pas me couver éternellement, d'autant plus qu'en tant qu'Assassin, c'est _moi_ qui doit t'assister et te protéger, pas l'inverse, mec.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parte sur une dispute de ce genre par denden, tête de mule, yoi ? » soupira Marco d'un air blasé.

\- Ace.

Ace tourna la tête vers son frère, prêt à le rabrouer, pour s'arrêter immédiatement en voyant l'air inquiet et sérieux de son petit-frère.

\- On a déjà failli te perdre, alors fais ce qu'il te dit. Pour encore quelque temps, pour laisser Marine Ford et compagnie se tasser.

Ace hésita et baissa la tête en soupirant.

Quand Luffy le regardait comme ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

Vu le petit sourire aux lèvres de Marco, ce con de piaf savait qu'il avait gagné grâce à Luffy.

\- Ok, je ne jouerai pas les fantômes.

« Je te laisse tuer Burgess si tu le souhaites, mais pas de combat grandiose avec des flammes et tout. Vif, rapide et propre, yoi. Tu tranches pour tuer. »

\- Oui, senshô.

« Tu me tiens au courant pour la récupération de l'akuma no mi et la mort de Burgess. »

\- Je peux te ramener sa tête sur une pique, si tu le souhaites.

« Non merci, yoi. Ce sera tout ?»

\- Hm.

« Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance, à ton frère et toi, pour les combats à venir, yoi »

Et Marco raccrocha.

\- Fini ? demanda Luffy.

\- La prochaine fois, n'interviens pas, Luffy, siffla Ace avec mauvaise humeur.

Luffy tira la langue à son aîné qui rangea son denden.

\- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que ce « je vais bien » voulait dire, ne ? attaqua Luffy.

Ace grogna. Marco allait lui payer…


	30. Sourire d'enfant

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce que vous attendiez tous :**

 **Oui, on aura un combat (BASTOOOOON !), oui on aura les trois frères (HOURRA !). Donc tout le monde est content, n'est pas pas ? Donc j'aurais beeeeeaaaaucoup de review puisque tout le monde est satisfait (*esquive une pierre*).**

 **En attendant, merci à Misstykata, Arya39 et Darthsith20 pour les reviews et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

Luffy accompagna son frère comme celui-ci l'avait fait quand ça avait été son propre tour.

Ace était en rogne. Très en rogne suite au fait qu'il avait dû rester caché durant la rencontre avec Jesus Burgess.

Mugiwara était heureux que son aîné passe sur le ring à cet instant ; ça lui permettrait de se défouler sur des personnes plus ou moins là pour ça.

\- Oi, monsieur le râleur ! appela-t-il alors que son frère allait passer la porte vers le ring.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui qui leva les mains au niveau de sa tête, les paumes tournées devant lui. Ace esquissa un sourire et frappa dedans.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce fameux entraînement dont tu m'as tant parlé ! sourit le plus jeune.

L'aîné renifla et se détourna pour pénétrer sur le ring, arrangeant sa capuche sur le crâne, ignorant les pas précipités de Luffy qui filait certainement se trouver une place de choix pour assister au combat du Bloc E.

D'un pas souple, le dos bien droit, il traversa le pont menant vers le ring, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au centre de celui-ci en ondulant aisément entre les combattants déjà présents. C'était presque risible. Ils faisaient tous quasiment trois têtes de plus que lui, au minimum. Mais le jeune homme avait appris à la bonne école que la taille ne voulait rien dire. Ni la force d'ailleurs.

Le corps humain était une machine si bien faite.

Il inspira profondément, paisiblement, fermant les yeux.

Le gong retentit et ce fut le début des hostilités.

On avait coupé le son quand Ace rouvrit les yeux.

Il n'entendait que sa respiration et le battement de son cœur.

Avec la légèreté d'un champ d'herbes sous le vent, il se retira du chemin d'un coup d'épée qui venait dans son dos, se retournant pour se saisir de l'arme, tirant juste assez pour briser l'équilibre de son attaquant, le faisant chuter vers l'avant. Usant de la vivacité d'un serpent, sa main libre jaillit, percutant le cou son adversaire, lui transperçant la gorge de part en part avec sa lame secrète. Il la ramena dans son fourreau, se saisit de l'arme du mourant pour pivoter sur lui-même et parer avec une nouvelle attaque. Pendant un instant, ce fut une épreuve de force où les deux adversaires voulurent prendre physiquement le dessus sur l'autre, avant que le pirate ne s'efface sur un côté, brisant la confrontation et l'équilibre qui s'était formé. L'homme tomba vers l'avant, sur un autre adversaire qui avait tenté justement de prendre le D. par derrière.

Sans chercher à savoir où en était son ancien ennemi, il esquiva un nouvel assaut de son crochet qui le fit voltiger par-dessus une épaule pour finir en une roue un peu plus loin, en abandonnant son épée.

Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, observant son opposant de dessous sa capuche blanche, ses bras le long du corps mais très légèrement écartés. Lentement, lui et son adversaire du moment se tournèrent autour, comme deux fauves se jaugeant, avant la première attaque. L'Assassin encaissa le choc de l'épée contre ses deux lames secrètes croisées devant son visage, sans fléchir. Dire qu'Ezio avait cassé une de ses lames en tentant de faire une parade semblable à son arrivée à Massyaf. Aisément, Ace détourna la longue lame de sa destination initiale, rapprochant l'individu de lui. Son genou remonta dans l'estomac de l'homme, le choquant assez pour qu'il lâche son épée. Son coup de coude le trouva dans la nuque, l'envoyant définitivement au sol. Il se retourna dans un tourbillon, éloignant un homme d'un Front Kick dans la poitrine avant de lui planter une de ses lames dans l'œil et de partir à la recherche d'un autre challenger.

Tout en fluidité.

Vitesse.

Agilité.

Ne pas s'attarder.

Utiliser son environnement à son avantage.

Rester un maximum dans l'ombre des autres participants et les avoir par derrière.

En un mot, comme en cent… et sang.

Les assassiner.

Un rire naquit doucement dans le fond de sa gorge, alors qu'il laissait libre cours à la frustration accumulée durant ces deux années d'inactivité forcée. Il était _fait_ pour les combats. La lutte. Il _vivait_ pour elle. Il _existait_ au travers elle. Il se _nourrissait_ d'elle.

Son rire devint de plus en plus fort et incontrôlable au milieu du chaos, des morts, des blessés et du sang. Il n'était qu'ombre meurtrière au milieu de la cohue.

Comment il remarqua qu'il y avait moins d'adversaire à passer au fil de ses lames ? Quand il réalisa qu'il devait aller à l'autre bout de l'arène pour récupérer son prochain adversaire.

Ace fonça à toute blinde vers l'individu qui se campa bien sur ses jambes en levant sa hache pour l'abattre sur le D. qui venait vers lui. Cela fit rire le pirate. Il avait fait tant de fois cette action dans l'Animus…

Au dernier moment, alors que l'homme à la hache tentait de le trancher, l'Assassin sauta en l'air pour finir accroupi contre la poitrine de son adversaire, un de ses bras plié en arrière, une lame secrète dehors. Emporté par l'élan et le poids d'Hiken, le duo finit au sol et l'arme du brun trouva une faille entre le casque et le haubert de l'homme sous lui.

 _Schlack_!

La carotide venait d'y passer.

Lentement, l'Assassin se releva et regarda autour de lui.

Plus personne n'était debout.

Il était le dernier.

La folie du sang et du combat le quitta lentement alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de sa dernière victime pour lui fermer les yeux.

\- En pénétrant aujourd'hui dans cette arène, tu as mis en jeu ta vie pour un trophée qui ne te revient pas. Tu t'es bravement battu, il est temps à présent que toi et tous les autres dormiez. Rest in peace, chuchota le vainqueur en rendant un dernier hommage à ceux qu'il avait affrontés dans ce round.

La respiration légèrement sifflante, essayant de faire redescendre la pression qui l'avait maintenu en mouvement dans tout le combat, il prit le temps de s'épousseter et se dirigea vers la sortie du ring qu'on venait de remettre en place. Il resta sourd aux paroles du commentateur, tout comme il ignora les hurlements de la foule en délire.

Comme un automate, il rejoignit l'antichambre de l'arène et chercha des yeux son frère. Il s'arrêta à proximité d'une lourde tenture qui décorait le couloir à intervalle régulier avec les flambeaux et essuya ses lames secrètes avec. Au vu de leur âge, elles nécessitaient un entretien plus poussé que celles d'aujourd'hui.

Il se détourna de son nettoyage en entendant quelqu'un le siffler.

Surpris, il se retourna et sourit sous son masque en reconnaissant son petit-frère.

\- T'étais troooop classe sur le ring ! lui dit Luffy avec excitation en lui sautant dessus.

Ace le réceptionna sur son dos en secouant la tête. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ce genre de chose de sa part.

\- Nan, c'est toi qui a fait le plus beau spectacle, frérot, réfuta le Shirohige en s'éloignant dans les couloirs. Je dois avouer que les progrès que tu as faits m'en bouchent un coin. Il est où le sale gosse qui me courait après dans la jungle de Dawn ?

\- Sur ton dos, baka !

Les deux frères partagèrent un rire alors qu'ils continuaient leur marche sans but dans les couloirs afin de passer le temps. C'était l'objectif jusqu'à que ce Bartolomeo débarque, haletant.

\- Luffy-senpai !

Les deux D. restèrent immobiles, se posant des questions sur l'identité de ce gars, avant d'échanger un regard et de reprendre leur route, puisque Bartolomeo abordait une tête très bizarre en faisant des petits bruits suspects, sans dire un mot.

\- Une idée de ce qu'il te voulait ? s'enquit l'aîné à son frangin toujours sur son dos.

\- Du tout ! Vraiment bizarre ce type !

\- Luffy-senpai ! On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher ! appela Bartolomeo en reprenant ses esprits.

Le duo se tourna partiellement vers le vainqueur du bloc B, perplexe.

\- De quoi tu parles, mec ? Au cas où tu saurais pas lire, le gars sur mon dos, c'est _Lucy_ , pas Luffy, grommela Hiken.

\- Zoro-senpai vous demande, Luffy-senpai ! annonça avec excitation le vert en ignorant royalement le vainqueur du round qui venait de s'achever.

Luffy sauta à terre, traînant son aîné par le bras, manquant de le renverser.

\- Zoro !? Vraiment ?! Il est où ? s'enquit avec impatience Mugiwara.

Bartolomeo jeta un regard clairement jaloux au Shirohige que Luffy tirait derrière lui, mais l'ignora pour se masquer les yeux, contourner son idole en suivant un mur du couloir jusqu'à le dépasser afin de faire face à la route sans voir le petit D. derrière lui.

* * *

Voulant éviter les questions inutiles, Ace était resté en retrait dans l'angle du couloir à une petite dizaine de mètres de son frère, hors de vue de la réunion de bras-cassés qui essayaient de renverser Doflamingo.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait encourager l'effort ou tuer son frère pour foutre le bordel quand on avait la preuve qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Bon, certes, sa propre présence ajoutait un élément d'imprévisibilité dans l'histoire, mais il n'empêchait que c'était du suicide l'idée de son frérot.

Attendant que Luffy finisse ses affaires, il s'empara de l'oreillette qu'il avait récupérée il ne savait plus comment et la tourna sous toutes les coutures, avant de s'intéresser à la batterie et de noter une petite molette numérotée en plus d'un bouton on/off. Il enfila l'oreillette et allait tenter de mettre le système de communication en marche quand un hurlement de colère de la part de son frère le fit bondir sur ses pieds de là où il s'était accroupi dans son coin de couloir.

Il fit deux pas pour rejoindre son frérot quand il vit celui-ci débarquer en courant à toute blinde, manquant de le renverser. L'Assassin esquiva l'impact avant qu'il ne puisse avoir lieu, avant d'emboiter le pas du plus jeune, courant aisément à son niveau.

\- Tu m'expliques ?! demanda Hiken.

\- Doffy vient de débarquer avec le nouvel Amiral ! Fujitora je crois que c'est ! Ils avaient Trao avec eux ! Il est en danger !

Luffy s'arrêta un instant pour faire face à son frère :

\- Je suis désolé Nii-chan… mais entre un de mes amis et un faux fruit, le choix est vite fait… tu devras te débrouiller seul.

\- Ne t'en fais. Trouvons une sortie pour que tu puisses aller sauver Trafalgar.

L'Assassin reprit la course en passant devant, usant de sa Vision d'Aigle avec l'idée précise de trouver une sortie. Un rayon de lumière dorée se détachait du monde déformé en noir et blanc qu'était devenu le Colisée. Ses pas suivirent la ligne jaune au sol aussi vite que possible, avant qu'une tache de bleue à côté d'une tâche grise ne lui fasse relever le nez.

Ils avaient atteint une zone isolée de l'endroit et venaient de tomber par hasard sur Bartolomeo qui s'occupait d'un Bellamy en sale état.

\- Crête de coq ! Bellamy ! reconnut Mugiwara.

Bartolomeo tourna immédiatement le dos à son idole pendant que le grand-frère s'accroupissait au chevet de la Hyène pour mieux l'examiner. Le blond avait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure pour finir comme ça.

\- Luffy-senpai ! Avez-vous pu voir Zoro-senpai ?! s'enquit le Cannibale.

\- Ouais, je l'ai trouvé ! Merci !

Le Super Rookie se mit à pleurer des larmes de joie.

\- Lu', on doit te trouver une sortie, l'oublie pas, on ne peut pas s'attarder. Il va s'en sortir cette andouille, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, rappela à l'ordre l'aîné en se relevant.

\- C'est vrai ! se rappela Luffy.

Il se tourna vers Bellamy à terre :

\- Je dois quitter le Colisée ! Tu sais où est la sortie ?

\- Il n'y a pas de sortie… grommela le blond en essayant de se relever. Une fois que tu entres dans le Colisée Corrida, tu n'en ressors plus jamais.

\- C'est l'une des rumeurs qui circule, confirma Ace en voyant le regard que lui lança son petit-frère. Il existe des traces de personnes ayant participé au tournoi, s'étant inscrits à ce tournoi… mais étrangement, personne ne les connait ou ne les a jamais vus. Et on n'en entend plus parler après ça. Pour te pointer le problème, on va faire très simple. Tête de Coq, on est d'accord que tu étais au beau milieu d'une foule sur l'arène, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, hein ? grogna Bartolomeo en prenant sa tête de racaille mal lunée. Tu te crois tout permis parce que Luffy-sempai est amical avec toi, c'est ça ?!

S'il n'avait pas eu son masque, le D. aurait pincé son nez pour essayer de rester patient.

\- Réponds-lui, exigea Mugiwara.

\- Bien entendu Luffy-senpai !

Le 180° du vert était usant pour les nerfs.

\- Oui, il y avait du monde dans l'arène.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de noms ? de visages ? de primes ? poursuivit l'Assassin.

L'air pensif du vert voulait tout dire. Poursuivant sur son point, Ace retira le boitier de son oreillette de sa ceinture et le montra.

\- On m'a transmis ça quand j'étais à l'intérieur du Colisée. Je sais que j'ai regardé en face la personne qui me l'a transmis. Je me rappelle nettement l'avoir pris dans les vêtements de quelqu'un pendant que cette personne était au denden… mais je ne reconnais ni sa voix, ni son visage qui, malgré tout, me semble _familier._ Voilà ce qu'il se passe, Luffy. Tous ceux qui perdent dans les tournois disparaissent… piouf ! Comme un tour de magie. Et comme tout le monde les oublie, personne ne peut dire qui manque ou pas, s'il n'y a pas de trace écrite de leur présence ou de leur existence. Si ces gens sont toujours en vie, va savoir. Cependant, la Family doit avoir un moyen d'aller et venir.

Ace n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Luffy avait compris le sous-entendu.

\- C'est vrai ! T'es un subordonné de Doffy ! se rappela Mugiwara en regardant Bellamy. Tu dois connaître un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Je t'en prie ! Un ami est en danger !

Bellamy avait l'air en colère. Bien heureusement pour lui, pas contre Luffy, parce que le Shirohige ne l'aurait pas laissé passer.

\- Je vais sortir d'ici, dès maintenant. Si tu me suis, tu auras peut-être une chance.

Il adressa un regard noir à l'autre D. en entendant le mot _tsundere_ entre deux toux suspectes.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir Doflamingo, gronda le blond en s'appuyant contre un mur pour ne pas tomber par terre.

\- Oh, pardon, je savais pas que la Hyène donnait dans le masochisme, nota narquoisement l'Assassin.

Luffy regarda son frère avec un air perplexe.

\- En cinq ans, t'as perdu beaucoup de cases, dis donc. Dadan serait choquée.

\- Nan, j'ai juste fait un gros bras d'honneur au peu de sens moral que j'avais, rassura Ace en agitant sa main. Auditore et Kenway m'ont pas beaucoup aidé à le conserver. En attendant, ce que monsieur essaie de te dire, c'est que si tu le suis en te faisant _discret_ , tu auras une chance de te barrer d'ici et de sauver ton pote.

\- AH ! Pas de problème, je te suivrai !

Le sourire du jeune homme était presque trop grand pour être rassurant, mais bon, ils feraient avec.

\- Mais ! Luffy-senpai ! Que faites-vous du mera mera no mi ? demanda Bartolomeo avec perplexité.

Mugiwara pointa son frère du pouce.

\- C'est son problème, pas le mien. Il en fait ce qu'il veut, c'est plus mon souci depuis qu'il a mis les pieds ici.

\- Ah… ah bon... ? souffla Bartolomeo. Dire que j'avais l'intention de le gagner pour vous, parce que c'est un souvenir de votre défunt aniki.

Devant l'air ultra déçu de la tronche de coq, le « défunt aniki » en question aurait presque eu envie de rire si le rappel du fait qu'il était officiellement _mort_ ne lui avait pas torturé les entrailles.

\- Pourquoi tu lui en laisses la responsabilité ? s'enquit Bellamy avec curiosité.

Le fils de Roger porta un doigt aux lèvres de son masque.

\- Nous agissons dans l'Ombre pour Éclairer le monde. Je n'ai _aucune_ raison de te dire qui je suis.

\- En voilà un qui s'y croit un peu beaucoup, nota une voix amusée.

Le groupe se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui avançait vers eux, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, tenant son haut-de-forme avec deux doigts.

\- Et un autre qui a bien retenu les leçons de discrétion de l'Animus, rétorqua le Shirohige avec un sourire.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment de familiarité qu'il avait devant le nouveau venu.

\- Exact. Mais le sujet n'est pas là, concéda l'homme habillé en noble. Je ne vous laisserai pas avoir le mera mera no mi, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

L'inconnu releva la tête, dévoilant la frimousse blonde malicieuse de Sabo avec ses yeux bleus si particuliers.

\- Mugiwara no Luffy et je m'adresse à toi aussi, Sujet 18 du projet Animus.

Le sourire de Sabo devint plus grand avec un brin de fierté alors que le plus jeune perdait sa mâchoire et se mettait à chialer comme une madeleine sous le rire de leur aîné.

\- Puisqu'il a réussi à entrer, je pense qu'on parviendra à faire sortir Luffy autrement. Continuez vos affaires, je me charge de ces deux-là, vous en faîtes pas pour nous.

Le petit Mugiwara venait de sauter au cou de Sabo au point de presque le renverser, chialant comme jamais et hurlant à qui voulait et ne voulait pas l'entendre que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Si le Révolutionnaire ne finit pas par terre suite à son entrain, ce fut grâce au réflexe de l'aîné qui savait parfaitement qu'il fallait être bien préparé pour encaisser l'élastique hyperactif sur patte. Une fois l'équilibre du blondinet rétabli, Ace changea sa prise dans le dos du cadet pour l'attraper par le col et le tirer derrière lui plus loin dans le couloir, le laissant aux prises avec le benjamin en larmes.

* * *

\- Attendez, tous les deux… tu savais, Ace ! Et tu as _osé_ me le cacher ?! s'indigna Luffy.

Le trio avait fini par trouver une pièce à l'abandon du Colisée pour leur conversation familiale.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans que le ASL n'avait pas été réuni, après tout. Même Ace avait laissé échapper une larme de nostalgie qu'il avait nié avoir eue. Mais en attendant, l'accusation de Mugiwara le laissa plus que par perplexe.

\- Je savais quoi ? Qu'il était vivant ? Pas avant cette année, alors, inutile de m'emplâtrer.

\- Qui c'est qui t'a sauvé d'Abstergo ? demanda Sabo avec un grand sourire.

\- Techniquement parlant, c'est Marco qui te salut au passage.

Le blond perdit son sourire et jeta un regard vexé au brun, un bras toujours autour des épaules du plus jeune.

\- Suis trop content ! sourit largement Mugiwara. D'abord Ace ! Puis toi ! C'est génial !

Sabo se pencha vers son jeune frère avec un sourire.

\- Et moi, je vais parler pour la tête de mule qui ne dira jamais franchement son ressenti. On est autant l'un que l'autre très heureux de te revoir, Luffy. Très heureux et très fier de ce que tu as accompli. Fier de voir que tu as réussi à traverser autant d'épreuves.

\- Boucle-la, Sabo, tu vas le faire chialer, grogna Hiken en retirant son masque.

Le Shirohige se frotta le visage pour détacher les morceaux d'airain encore collés à sa peau mais ne protesta pas quand le cadet fit tomber sa capuche pour l'examiner attentivement sous le regard curieux du benjamin de la fratrie.

\- Content de voir que tu as fait quelque chose pour ta crinière de lion. Et que tu es repris du poids. Et non, je te confirme, se gaver de pizza n'est pas une alimentation équilibrée, nota le Révolutionnaire avec satisfaction.

L'ex-pensionnaire d'Abstergo haussa des épaules.

Les pizzas avaient l'avantage de pouvoir se manger partout au moins.

\- Ton sommeil ? demanda Sabo rendant Luffy encore plus perplexe.

\- Je suis narcoleptique, mec. C'est pas demain que ça changera !

Le sourire du blond était de mauvais augure.

\- Tu préfères que je parle de ta santé mentale en te demandant _qui_ tu étais ce matin en te réveillant ?

\- Salaud.

\- Gros con.

\- Va t'faire mettre.

\- Tu es bien assez mal embouché quand tu es de bonne humeur pour avoir toi-même besoin de te _faire mettre_ , comme tu dis si bien.

Avec un soupir, Mugiwara se mit physiquement entre les deux aînés pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, comme ils l'avaient souvent fait dans leurs disputes sans queue ni tête quand ils étaient gosses.

\- Bon ! Quand vous aurez cessé de vous jeter des insultes pour tout et n'importe quoi, je pourrai annoncer le camp que j'ai pris dans votre dispute !

Cela laissa les deux autres pantois.

A part les séparer en paniquant comme jamais, Luffy n'avait jamais pris parti dans leurs disputes les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble quand ils étaient gosses. Et comme pour s'assurer d'être écouté, les deux belligérants se reçurent chacun un coup de coude plein de Haki dans les tripes.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez baissé votre température ?

\- Si je le faisais, je serais confiné dans ma cabine par l'infirmière de bord, soupçonné d'être malade, grommela le logia.

Claque derrière le crâne de la part du Révolutionnaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis quand tu prends parti ? demanda Sabo.

Derrière ces deux questions, une troisième était clairement entendue disant : _qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé toutes ces années_ ?

Mugiwara retira sa moustache, ses lunettes et son casque pour regarder ses deux frères.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu es rarement de très bonne humeur, même s'il y a eu des progrès depuis notre première rencontre, Ace.

\- Dis que je suis acariâtre aussi ! protesta l'accusé.

\- Tu l'es, répondirent ses deux frères à l'unisson.

\- Je vous hais du plus profond de mes tripes.

\- Nous aussi.

Ace ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant leurs mines moqueuses.

\- Je peux enchaîner ? demanda Luffy.

\- T'as autre chose à dire ? L'heure tourne, Lu', je te rappelle. On a pas toute la journée pour te faire sortir et on sait pas ce qu'il en est de Trafalgar.

Luffy se contenta de poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains par terre et retira sa cape.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, Ace. Quelque chose de très gros. Et j'aime pas ça, surtout quand ça semble être au sujet de ta santé.

* * *

Sabo termina d'enfiler le casque du déguisement de Luffy sous le silence d'Ace qui avait remis son masque.

\- Tu vas continuer de bouder ? s'enquit le blond en installant la fausse moustache sur son nez.

\- Je reconnais bien le Pigeon en toi, l'un comme l'autre, vous essayez d'inquiéter Luffy plus que nécessaire alors que mon état est en nette amélioration !

\- Tu peux pas te permettre de lui mentir sur ton état de santé. Même si j'admets que tu peux faire des progrès et guérir, _tu vas mal_ , Ace et il a le droit de le savoir. Imagine que tu fasses une crise à côté de lui. Il doit savoir de quoi il est question.

Hiken ne releva pas l'argument.

Ils retrouvèrent Bartolomeo qui tournait en rond dans le couloir en se rongeant les ongles pour se redresser en les voyant arriver.

\- Luffy-senpai… ? commença le vert.

\- On lui a permis de sortir, se contenta de répondre le blond. Ne vends pas la mèche, je me fais passer pour lui.

\- Si personne ne voit la différence, je dis au jiji que je suis vivant et en bonne santé, grommela le Shirohige.

\- Vivant, c'est le cas, bonne santé par contre…

\- Tu vas me faire chier sur ça encore longtemps ?

Sabo prit une pose faussement pensive.

\- Ouep, finit-il par dire.

Avec un grognement, Hiken prit de l'avance pour rejoindre l'armurerie, croisant Rebecca au passage qui lui demanda où était Luffy. Le pirate arrangea sa capuche sur son crâne et pointa le faux-Luffy dans son dos avant de se saisir d'une arme qui lui avait fait de l'œil la première fois qu'il était venu ici : une simple naginata. Il s'en saisit à l'instant où on annonçait le début du dernier round. Le mera mera serait en jeu cette fois.

Sabo l'attendait dans l'entrée vers le ring alors que Bartolomeo se tenait en retrait en mode fan girl, son cerveau ayant finalement décidé que puisque ces gars étaient amicaux et apparemment proche de son « senpai », ils devaient être des envoyés de son dieu.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard puis avancèrent vers le centre du ring, chacun brandissant son arme.

« Oyaji, regarde-moi et laisse-moi te venger pour tout ce que tu as subi par ma stupidité. Luffy regarde-moi et sois rassuré. Ton frère va bien » songea Ace avec sa naginata brandie vers le ciel.

Une fois sur le ring, ils se mirent automatiquement dos à dos, comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois dans le Grey Terminal. Il leur suffisait de fermer les yeux pour que le décor change.

Ils n'étaient plus deux adultes sur une plateforme de pierre au milieu d'une arène sous les hurlements des spectateurs.

Ils étaient de nouveau deux enfants aux vêtements sales et troués, souriant de toutes leurs dents de lait à leurs adversaires, debout et droits aux milieux des déchets.

Quiconque dans le public aurait regardé les deux frères aurait vu leur sourire maniaque et pourtant enfantin.

 _DING_ ! _DING_ ! _DING_ !

Let the show begin.


	31. Last Round

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **On se retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre et je vous vois déjà tous venir avec vos "Wait what ?"/"Nani ?" et autres variations du genre. Souvenez vous juste de ceci : Zialema ne fait rien au hasard (quoique...) et tout est prévu. Chaque chose en son temps. Chaque chose aura son heure. Son explication, même si ça doit être à la toute fin.**

 **Ainsi, je vous encourage fortement à réfréner vos exclamations et de simplement vous laissez porter.**

 **En attendant, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

\- On attend quelque chose de particulier pour mettre fin à cette mascarade ? demanda Sabo. Enfin, toi, je suppose, j'ai ma propre mission.

Dans son dos, Ace eut un rire narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici alors au lieu de faire ton job ?

\- Je sèche. Koala va me tuer ! Mais c'est toujours drôle de lui fausser compagnie.

\- Et mes collègues se plaignent de moi…

Hiken secoua la tête avec une lassitude un brin amusée.

Finalement, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans leur fratrie.

Les deux garçons reprirent leur sérieux pour fixer les différents adversaires. Bartolomeo était dans leur camp. Rebecca ne les avait pas dans le collimateur dans l'immédiat.

\- Besoin de protection, Mugiwara ? se moqua Jesus.

L'air de Sabo, en dépit de ses lunettes, disait clairement qu'il était vexé du commentaire alors que Diamante annonçait les règles du round.

\- Il est pour moi, récupère l'akuma no mi, chuchota Ace à son frère.

Le blond hocha la tête.

DONG !

Le round commença.

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref check avant de se séparer. Alors que Jesus allait attaquer Sabo, le frère aîné s'interposa, content du cours intensif de Haki que Marco lui avait fait subir depuis son retour. Le manche noirci de la naginata prit le lourdaud dans le ventre, le repoussant plus loin, permettant à l'Assassin de s'interposer. Sabo fila le long du ring, cherchant à localiser le poisson combattant qui traînait avec lui le prix de ce tournoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête de con ? demanda Jesus à Ace.

Sans prononcer un mot, avec juste un geste de son pouce et de son index entre lui-même et l'homme de Kurohige, le Shirohige fit comprendre son intention : duel.

\- Ah ! Tu crois faire le poids !

Ace se contenta de brandir une pancarte sortie de nulle part qui disait clairement « trouillard ».

\- ENFOIRE !

Le plus jeune s'effaça hors de l'attaque brutale du catcheur dans sa direction, fit tournoyer son arme qui manqua d'avoir la tête du lourdaud, qui leva un coude noir de Haki en réponse. Au dernier moment, le pirate dévia son attaque dans l'autre sens, se projetant hors de portée de l'homme, plantant la seconde lame de son arme dans le sol, l'utilisant ainsi comme perche pour se projeter vers le ciel et retomber sur Burgess, la lame secrète, enduite d'huile de kairoseki et de Haki, prête à faire des ravages. Elle rencontra l'armure qui servait d'arme et de protection au coude, provoquant une sacrée onde de choc.

Craaac

Le Haki de Burgess n'était pas assez solide pour survivre à l'ancienne lame et au Haki vengeur du D. Les morceaux de métal tombèrent les uns après les autres sur le sol alors qu'Ace reprenait ses distances, esquivant au passage un poisson combattant qui venait en visite. Poisson qui se prit un coup de poing dans la figure par Jesus, l'envoyant valdinguer.

Souplement, l'assassin retrouva le sol et leva sa main gauche vers son adversaire, ses mitaines de cuir mettant en valeur le moignon de l'annulaire amputé. Pourtant, quand le jeune homme agita légèrement ses doigts, le message passa aisément.

Amène-toi.

Cela faisait un bien fou de se battre, de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes, même s'il était sans son akuma no mi. La naginata se maniait presque de la même façon dont il avait agité ce foutu tuyau de fer qu'il avait eu quand il était gosse. Arme que Sabo continuait d'utiliser, ce qui le rendait ultra nostalgique.

Il aimait sentir pleinement de nouveau ses sens sur-sollicités par le combat et l'adrénaline qui pompait dans ses veines. Tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas eues dans l'animus.

Il oscilla entre les coups de Jesus, faisant appel à son Haki au maximum. C'était ainsi qu'il pourrait progresser, pas en se reliant à des sens qui ne pouvaient que le trahir et qui ne pouvaient pas surveiller tout le ring dans son ensemble.

Quand il entendit Sabo siffler, Ace fit un saut en arrière pour prendre un peu de distance. Il termina à un cheveu de l'eau, un genou à terre, son arme dans son dos pour regarder son frère. Celui-ci montra de sa propre arme le poisson combattant sous escorte qui venait de débarquer.

Difficile de louper le coffret sur son dos.

La clef de l'anonymat continue du D. se tenait à portée de main.

Voyant que Jesus avait eu la même idée que son frère, Ace poussa un sifflement perçant pour avertir le blond et allait s'interposer avant de voir que la petite Rebecca avait des soucis avec Diamante.

Usant de son feu de façon interne pour chauffer encore plus ses muscles, le jeune homme se projeta vers l'avant pour couvrir la fille, la protégeant de sa personne, interceptant la massue à piques avec le manche de la naginata. Vu le craquement du bois, ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- De quoi tu t'occupes, hun ? lui demanda Diamante avec un sourire moqueur.

Avant même que la naginata ne craque, Ace la lâcha et se retira du chemin en tirant Rebecca par le bras. Ne pas être sur le chemin était la meilleure défense.

\- Pourquoi tu t'interposes ? demanda de nouveau Diamante.

Par instinct, Ace lui adressa un doigt d'honneur.

\- Y'a des enfants dans le public, ne sois pas vulgaire !

Ace souleva assez sa capuche pour que Diamante puisse voir son regard. Ils étaient dans une arène où on se battait à mort, avec du sang et de boyaux.

Et il se plaignait pour les gosses parce que le D. était vulgaire ?

Il bougea sa jambe pour la mettre sur la route de Rebecca qui essayait de se relever. Elle leva le nez vers son sauveur qui lui fit non du doigt sans même la regarder.

\- Ce qui est chiant avec les muets, c'est qu'ils ne répondent à aucune question. Peu importe, ton sang me donnera mes réponses, lui dit Diamante.

L'assassin ne savait certainement pas d'où venait l'idée qu'il était muet, mais soit.

Il entendit vaguement Sabo ordonner à Bartolomeo de protéger Rebecca. Et ça l'arrangeait parfaitement. Le jeune homme fonça à l'assaut, esquivant une épée que tira Diamante de ses affaires. Il refusait de laisser cette gamine tomber dans leur piège. Elle avait seize ans ; elle avait encore les mains blanches ; elle avait une chance de vivre encore.

Il partit dans une roulade sur le sol pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque avant de se remettre souplement debout et d'envoyer un front kick à son adversaire. Celui-ci recula à temps, visant à voir le jeune homme perdre son équilibre. Le coup de pied devint une simple roue, ramenant à proximité l'homme avant de partir dans un coup de pied circulaire retourné qui dévoila au dernier moment une lame sortant de sa chaussure.

C'était un ajout qu'il avait fait après une discussion avec Marco sur les différentes techniques d'assassins qu'il avait vu dans le temps. Et vu l'expression stupéfaite de Diamante et le fait que quelques cheveux blonds tombèrent à terre, c'était assez déstabilisant pour presque parvenir à le tuer.

\- RED ! appela brusquement Sabo.

Ace risqua un bref regard vers son frère, affrontant Jesus (foutu chanceux ce fichu révolutionnaire), qui lui montra de son arme le public qui commençait à s'agiter.

Quelque chose clochait.

Même Diamante avait arrêté de l'affronter pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour que les spectateurs détournent leur attention d'eux.

Les jouets dans le public reprirent leur forme d'origine, libérant des humains, des animaux sauvages et bien d'autres trucs bizarres dans les rangs, provoquant la panique chez tous.

Il tourna la tête vers Rebecca en l'entendant étouffer un sanglot.

Les doigts d'Ace s'arrêtèrent sur le boitier à sa ceinture, se souvenant à présent du gyojin Hack qui lui avait transmis. Peut-être que cette fille venait de se rappeler de quelqu'un d'important. Il tourna la tête vers Sabo qui hocha la tête.

C'était le moment d'en finir.

\- Protège-la, siffla Ace à Bartolomeo.

L'homme se mit au garde-à-vous alors que Sabo allait se mettre au centre de l'arène, plus personne ne s'occupant du tournoi avec la panique des environs.

\- Ce doit être le complot final de ce pays, annonça le révolutionnaire en remontant un peu mieux ses manches.

Il passa son arme dans son dos et se mit à genoux à terre, les mains bien à plat.

\- Le complot principal qui fait de ce pays ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Il referma ses poings, les tapotant doucement contre le sol.

\- Chaque chose possède un cœur. Si on peut le frapper, alors, on peut renverser n'importe quelle situation.

Le sourire sous la fausse moustache voulait tout dire.

\- Même ce ring en a un, de cœur.

S'il n'avait pas eu ce masque, tout le monde aurait vu Ace sourire de façon maniaque.

\- FINISSONS-EN AVEC CE MATCH !

Le rire d'Ace s'échappa, alors qu'il rejetait en arrière sa tête pour le laisser s'envoler, sa capuche glissant de son crâne pour laisser voir ses boucles noires.

\- RYU NO IBIKI !

Sabo envoya ses deux poings dans le sol, causant un énorme choc dans la structure qui se défit sous eux.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent en apesanteur. Sabo se dépêcha de sauter de morceau de pierre en morceau de pierre pour rejoindre le poisson combattant portant le mera mera. En un geste, le fruit fut arraché de sa prison de bois.

\- Tu permets, frangin ! lança Sabo en brandissant le fruit.

\- SOIS PAS CON ! rugit Ace.

Trop tard, Sabo mordait déjà dans le fruit, avalant difficilement la bouchée.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! EURK !

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites et se mit en position comme s'il allait armer un Hiken. Comprenant le message, Sabo fit de même.

Et il sentit le feu.

D'abord ce fut la panique, avant qu'il réalise que ça ne le brulait pas.

Dans les flammes orangées, quelques touches de turquoise pouvaient être observées.

Le sang du Phénix dans ses veines venait de se manifester d'une étrange manière.

Un sourire dément étira ses lèvres.

Les deux frères réussirent à se projeter un peu plus haut dans le ciel et Sabo relâcha le feu :

\- HIKEN !

L'immense boule de feu réduisit en cendres les différents obstacles encore existant entre eux et le fond du gouffre. De son maigre point d'appui, Ace remit sa capuche sur son crâne et se jeta dans le vide en un Saut de la Foi qui le fit rapidement tomber dans les flammes où il disparut.

Bon… eh bien, Abstergo avait très bien fait son travail sur ce coup. Merci la collaboration avec Vegapunk !

* * *

Finir les deux pieds au sol était d'une simplicité enfantine.

Ace avait eu bien envie de rire devant la galère de son frère avec son pouvoir tout récent. Son sourire disparut en voyant l'arrivée des collègues révolutionnaires. Un regard au blond et les deux frères se comprirent. Le pirate resterait dans l'ombre au maximum.

Lentement, en marche arrière, Ace s'éloigna de la discussion entre les groupes, notant au passage que Nico Robin était là avec le petit Usopp et Rebecca et que Bartolomeo s'était joint à la réunion.

Vu les regards fréquents de la brune dans sa direction, elle l'avait remarqué. Ace tira sur le bord de sa capuche en salutation, mais en resta là.

\- Avant que j'oublie : j'ai avec moi le carnet de ton grand-père, Sabo. C'était très instructif, je le remercierai si j'ai le plaisir de le voir, informa Robin en tirant de son décolleté un carnet de cuir qu'elle tendit à Sabo.

\- Grand-père ? T'as un grand-père maintenant, en plus de deux frères ? s'étonna Hack. L'homme avec qui tu as fait ce soi-disant pèlerinage ?

\- Disons que vu que le mec est plus ou moins immortel, si je me mets à compter les arrières qui nous séparent, j'y serais encore demain, se justifia Sabo en s'avançant pour récupérer le carnet.

Il regarda son frère qui se leva avec résignation et alla le récupérer sous le regard surpris de Robin.

\- TOI ! reconnu Koala en le pointant du doigt.

\- On baisse le doigt, c'est impoli. Même Jinbe le sait. C'est quoi ton problème ? Merci Sab'.

\- De rien, vieux. Tu remets ça en main propre, fit Sabo avec amusement en laissant son frère prendre le carnet en question.

\- Ton grand-père est, outre mon meilleur pote, à ma charge. Donc, je suis bien assez au courant des risques pour savoir que si ce carnet ne lui est pas remis en main propre, il doit être détruit.

Il le glissa dans la doublure intérieure de son blouson qu'il avait cousue exprès pour transporter des documents sensibles.

\- Vous êtes l'ami Assassin dont m'a parlé Sabo, comprit Robin. Je pensais votre clan mort.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais vexé d'être qualifié de mort…commença le D.

Ace adressa un regard noir à Sabo qui avait eu une toux suspecte avant de lever les yeux au plafond pour siffloter innocemment.

\- Cependant, reprit le brun, cette zone d'ombre correspond à notre mode opératoire. Et surtout à notre but : « Nous agissons dans l'Ombre, pour Eclairer le monde ».

\- Que veulent les Assassins à Dressrosa ? demanda Hack. Doflamingo était une de vos cibles ?

\- Nan, pas spécialement. En tout cas, pas la mienne. J'étais ici pour le logia.

\- Ce devrait être un faux ! rouspéta Koala.

Ace lui adressa un regard noir, puis à Sabo qui foudroyait Koala du regard.

\- Soit elle se la boucle, soit c'est ma lame secrète dans sa gorge, annonça sérieusement Hiken en faisant jaillir une de ses lames.

\- Koala, s'il te plaît, demanda Robin.

\- Koala, zip-la, ordonna Sabo en mimant l'action demandée. Je sais que tu ne comprends rien à l'affaire, mais le simple fait que ça ne soit pas à la Une de tous les journaux veut dire que ça doit rester un secret. Même si je suis surpris que ce soit un vrai, aussi, vaut mieux que ça reste discret.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas un vrai ? demanda Rebecca qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

Sabo et son frère échangèrent un regard et Ace s'y colla :

\- Abstergo Industries a eu accès trois jours durant à la personne de Portgas D. Ace durant son emprisonnement. Quand je dis accès, c'est l'homme, présent dans leur laboratoire. Pendant trois jours. En sachant qu'ils ont un droit de consultation sur les recherches de Vegapunk et qu'ils ont les Tenryuubito dans leur poche et que le Gorosei fait partie des anciens de leur groupe, on peut s'attendre à tout. Et Sabo a donc pris un énorme risque. Dans le pire des cas, ça aurait pu exploser. On sait pas si c'est un fruit parfait ou pas.

Sabo se concentra et ralluma sa main.

Son frère s'en saisit et examina les flammes, surtout le centre que lui pointa le blond de son autre main. La flammèche d'un bleu froid ondulait au milieu du reste de la fournaise qui n'avait rien à faire là.

\- Je rapporterai ça. C'est pas normal, assura Ace.

Les deux frères regardèrent Robin qui étouffait un petit rire, le regard étrangement brillant.

\- Luffy vous a vu ? demanda la brune.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe. Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas reconnu, si ?

\- Euh… oui…

Robin eut un plus grand sourire encore, préoccupant tout le monde.

Ace lâcha son frère et fit jaillir ses lames secrètes.

\- Oh, aucune inquiétude. Je connais le refrain. Vous agissez dans l'Ombre pour Éclairer le monde. Vous devez être la personne pour qui on m'a demandé de fouiller ma mémoire pour retrouver ce que je sais des archives des Assassins de Ohara. Je ferai au possible.

Le D. ne répondit pas, mais le fait que la lame secrète disparaisse était assez explicite.

\- J'ai un rapport à faire. Tu viens avec moi. Pas de discussion. Vu ce que tu as dit à Luffy à mon sujet, t'as pas intérêt, dit l'Assassin à son frère.

\- Tu étais qui ce matin en te levant ? demanda Sabo en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

\- Moi-même, merci.

\- Et hier.

\- Pareil.

\- Et avant-hier.

Le silence d'Ace voulait tout dire.

\- Mon point. Altaïr, Ezio ou Edward ?

\- Ezio. J'ai empêché Machiavelli de tuer La Volpe. Et je déteste quand tu souris comme ça. Vraiment. T'es pire que le vieillard, lui au moins, quand il sait qu'il a raison, il te le frotte pas au visage avec un sourire irritant.

Et d'un pas rageur, Ace s'éloigna.

\- Où tu vas, Sabo ? demanda Koala en voyant son chef suivre son aîné.

\- Passer mes respects à mon aïeul, bien entendu, pointa Sabo. Vous connaissez la mission, vous pouvez le faire aisément sans moi !

Et il s'en alla en sifflotant pour suivre son aîné, laissant le reste du groupe plus ou moins perdu.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien compris de ce qu'il se passe, ni depuis quand Sabo a des rapports aussi bons avec les Assassins qui acceptent rarement les collaborations avec nous.

Le bruit non identifiable que produisit Usopp signifiait que lui non plus n'avait rien saisi. Ou alors, c'était juste qu'il était vexé d'avoir été oublié.

* * *

Ace était assis avec Sabo dans l'ancienne loge VIP du Colisée, usant du denden du brun pour faire un rapport à Marco.

« Je sais pas combien d'organisations vont remercier votre petit-frère, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y en a un bon paquet, yoi. Sugar a fait foirer bon nombre d'opérations de tous les côtés de la balance. Soyez prudents autant l'un que l'autre. »

\- Mooo, chil est pas mignon le petit Phénix de se faire du souci pour nous, tu trouves pas ? minauda Ace.

« Portgas, rentre et je t'en colle une. J'ai d'excellentes raisons de m'en faire pour vous deux. On est allés à Marine Ford pour toi, tête de nœud. Et ton frère est le seul descendant potable que j'ai pu retrouver. Autant l'un que l'autre, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous perdre. »

\- Et je te rappelle, tête de piaf, que je suis celui qui doit m'inquiéter pour toi, pas l'inverse. C'est mon job.

« Ouais, ben parlons-en de ton job. Tu fais comment le garde du corps, sans être à proximité. »

\- J'ai consulté Quezacoatl avant de partir. Je savais que tu allais partir pour cette île.

Marco poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ace, arrête, il a déjà bien assez sur les épaules, pas la peine que tu passes sur lui ta mauvaise humeur, rouspéta Sabo en lui filant une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- De la faute de qui je suis en colère ? Du vieux et du jeune ! Putain, vous êtes pas de la même famille pour rien !

Et étrangement, le soupir en cœur qu'eurent les deux blonds l'accentua encore plus.

« Une réaction quelconque dans l'immédiat à la consommation de l'akuma no mi, Sabo ? » demanda Marco.

\- Outre que c'est dégueulasse et que je donnerais cher pour une gueule de bois pour faire passer le goût ? J'ai perdu la notion de chaleur, je pense. Je me sens presque trop léger pour ne pas m'inquiéter. J'ai la dalle, plus que jamais.

\- C'est normal comme réaction, j'étais pareil dans les premiers temp. T'es devenu le feu, mec, t'espérais quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de moins déstabilisant.

« Tu te sens différent ou quoi que ce soit, Ace ? »

\- Du tout.

Ace alluma aisément sa main et fit un geste au-dessus des flammes à l'intention de son frère, comme pour lui dire de les allonger. Sabo obtempéra et les flammes lui obéirent, s'allongeant en direction de sa main. Ils tentèrent l'expérience sur celles du blond et obtinrent le même résultat.

\- à part la touche de bleu dans ses flammes, qui doit être due à un possible gène venant de toi qui aurait survécu aux siècles, y'a aucune différence entre ses pouvoirs et les miens. Je maîtrise ses flammes et il peut influencer les miennes, nota Ace.

Il eut une moue pensive et même un chouilla satisfaite.

\- C'est assez cool comme idée.

« Tu as mon numéro, Sabo. Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant au moindre problème à cause du mera mera. Dans mes notes personnelles, j'ai la méthode de retrait d'un akuma no mi. Si ta vie est en danger à cause de ça, je te le retirerai moi-même, yoi. »

\- Merci de ta sollicitude, Marco.

« Je prends soin de ma famille, qu'elle soit de sang ou de serment, yoi. »

Sabo vira à un beau rouge pivoine alors qu'Ace esquissait un sourire. Ouep, même s'il avait vécu bien plus que ce que l'on pensait, Marco restait le frère aîné des Shirohige. Prendre soin des siens était ce qui faisait de lui le digne remplaçant de Shirohige.

L'attention d'Ace fut attirée par d'étranges fils qui descendaient du ciel comme pour emprisonner l'île dans une cage à oiseau.

\- Marco, je crois qu'on va être coupés. Doffy fait des siennes.

« Vous faîtes pas tuer. Viens me retrouver une fois que tu auras rassuré ton tout petit-frère.»

Et Marco raccrocha.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et se glissèrent hors de la loge VIP par le balcon, escaladant la façade avec agilité, remerciant les longues heures de Free-Running de l'Animus. Quand la terre trembla à cause du déménagement du château fait par Pika, Sabo glissa. Ace changea sa prise sur l'arête à laquelle il était accroché pour y coincer son crochet et rattrapa de justesse son frangin dans sa chute.

\- Prêt ? demanda Ace.

\- Envoie !

De toute ses forces, l'Assassin attira à lui le Révolutionnaire, le projetant vers le haut avant de le lâcher. Sabo vola sur quelques mètres avant de retrouve une prise à la paroi. Là, il retira son arme de son dos et la tendit à son frère après s'être lui-même solidement accroché. De sa main désormais libre, le brun se saisit de la barre métallique et s'en servit pour faciliter son escalade. Il fallut moins d'une minute pour qu'ils terminent leur ascension. Debout dans un équilibre précaire sur le sommet du Colisée, ils avaient une vue immanquable sur le déménagement en cours du palais royal. Sabo jura comme pas deux en voyant son frère sauter de leur point en hauteur jusqu'à la rue et le suivit en se laissant glisser le long du mur extérieur pour ralentir un maximum sa chute, peu enclin à finir en crêpe en bas.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Sabo.

\- Connaissant Luffy, il va directement frapper la tête, autrement dit Doffy. Cependant, outre la Family, on a deux possibles individus dangereux pouvant s'interposer, répondit Ace.

\- Burgess et Fujitora.

\- Yup.

\- Je pense pouvoir gérer Fujitora. Te fais pas démasquer, ok ?

\- Je serai prudent. Il faut déjà que je le trouve, cet idiot.

Les deux frères allaient se séparer quand un écran de projection s'alluma sur le mur du Colisée, affichant pour tout le monde la Rape Face de Doflammingo. Il avait l'air de fichtrement bien s'amuser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? s'enquit Sabo en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Ace haussa les épaules, tout aussi perplexe, alors que le seigneur du pays commençait enfin son discours :

 _« Citoyens de Dressrosa et invités, j'aurais pu régner sur vous par la terreur dès le début. Après avoir découvert la vérité, je sais qu'un bon nombre d'entre vous souhaitent me tuer maintenant. C'est pour cela que j'ai préparé un_ jeu _pour vous. C'est un jeu pour_ _me tuer._ _Je suis dans le Palais Royal. Je ne vais ni fuir, ni me cacher. Si vous arrivez à me tuer, le jeu s'arrêtera là, bien évidemment. Mais il y a une autre solution. L'autre solution est qu'il faudra tuer toutes les personnes que je vais à présent nommer. Aussi j'accorderai une large récompense si vous tuez chacun d'entre eux. Tuer ou être tué. Tout le monde dans ce pays va devenir un chasseur. »_

Le blond nota la façon dont son frère s'entaillait le pouce sur une de ses lames secrètes qu'il avait sorties. Il l'avait déjà vu faire ainsi dans l'animus, un tic montrant son état de colère. Il n'était qu'à deux doigts de hurler.

« _Le seul moyen de vous en sortir est de tuer quelqu'un ! Personne ne viendra vous aider, personne ne peut sortir de cette Cage à Oiseaux. Vous ne pouvez contacter personne à l'extérieur. Vous allez tous mourir et personne n'en saura rien. Vos voisins qui deviennent fous vont continuer à faire du mal aux autres au hasard. Peu importe qu'ils soient de la famille ou des amis, ou même des citoyens qu'ils ont juré de protéger._ »

Après, il pouvait le comprendre.

Son propre sang était en train de bouillir dans ses veines, et sa prise sur son arme tremblait de colère.

 _« Même si vous courez ou vous cachez, il n'y a plus aucun endroit de sûr dans la Cage à Oiseaux. La terreur de la Cage à Oiseaux va durer des jours. Tout dépend de ce qui arrivera en premier. Soit vous mourez tous, soit vous finissez le jeu. Réfléchissez… soit vous venez me tuer, soit vous vous rangez du côté de la Donxiquotte Familly et punissez les quatorze fous qui se sont opposés à moi. Si vous prenez la mauvaise décision, le jeu ne finira pas. »_

\- Ou comment forcer les gens à faire le travail à ta place, souffla Ace en ignorant totalement l'état dans lequel il mettait son pouce.

Sabo se contenta d'un vague bruit de gorge, mais ça prouvait que le sentiment était partagé.

 _« Je paierai 100 millions de berries par étoile. Voici les criminels présents à Dressrosa ! Tout d'abord ceux à une étoile. »_

Une série d'image apparut à la place de Doffy. Tout d'abord, on avait Rebecca dans sa tenue de gladiatrice (merde, elle avait seize ans la gamine, comment pouvait-on décemment la laisser s'habiller ainsi ?). Puis Nico Robin sans grande surprise. Vint ensuite un samurai, Kin'emon, apparemment (ce devait être lui dont leur avait parlé Luffy). Une brune, ancienne princesse de Dressrosa du nom de Viola. Franky le Cyborg.

\- Luffy a des nakamas ultra bizarres.

\- T'as vu la gueule des tiens peut-être ? renvoya Sabo.

Le brun jeta un regard pas du tout amusé à son frère mais ils revinrent à l'écran pour voir les deux étoiles être affichés.

On trouvait Kyros, apparemment l'ancien commandant de la garde de Dressrosa, bien qu'Ace se rappelait de ce visage plus comme celui de la statue du Colisée. On avait aussi Zoro bien entendu.

\- Robin m'a raconté des histoires à son sujet. Il a un sens de l'orientation encore plus pathétique que celui de Luffy, sourit brièvement Sabo.

\- Ouais, j'sais. Brièvement entendu parler de ça à Alabasta.

Les trois étoiles apparurent en suivant.

\- Pourquoi je suis une cible aussi ! s'indigna Sabo en perdant sa mâchoire.

\- Vu ton affiliation et le fait que tu te sois fait passer pour Lu', je pense que c'est compréhensible.

\- L'arnaque ! Ma prime fait le double !

\- Je sais pas si je dois être content de ne plus avoir de prime active ou râler parce que justement, ma tête vaut plus un rond, outre les trois cent millions que vient de me coller Doffy, soupira Ace en voyant une photo prise durant le combat du Colisée à son effigie, annonçant « Assassin Dawn D. Red ».

\- En attendant, pour avoir sorti le titre d'Assassin, soit il est au courant pour tout ça, soit on nous espionnait.

\- Je vois surtout que c'est bien la première fois qu'on vaut tous les trois autant les un que les autres ! nota l'assassin avec amusement en pointa le portrait de Luffy.

\- Clair !

Clic !

Sabo regarda son frère qui rangea son appareil photo dans ses poches.

\- Quoi ?! Faut bien immortaliser le moment, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours qu'on nous mette la même somme pour nos têtes.

« _De plus, il y a un homme qui m'a mis énormément en colère aujourd'hui !_ _C'est de sa faute si vous devez jouer à ce jeu sanglant ! Celui qui le tuera aura une récompense de… cinq cent millions de berries! »_

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

Qui avait bien pu énerver le plumeau à ce point ?

Et le visage d'Usopp apparut : « Dieu » Usopp des Mugiwara. **_(Bêta : c'était quand même une des meilleures blagues de One Piece ce truc-là !)_**

Cinq étoiles.

Les deux frères baissèrent la tête et se séparèrent. Sabo inclina son chapeau sur son crâne alors qu'Ace tira un maximum sur le tissu de sa capuche.

Ne pas craquer…

La révolutionnaire se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire alors que l'Assassin essayait d'avaler son hilarité un peu plus loin dans son dos.

« _Vous n'avez pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire ! Des gens meurent et des villes brûlent à chaque instant ! Soit vous me tuez, soit vous tuez les quatorze criminels ! Maintenant ! Que le jeu commence!»_

Bon, ok, ce rappel à l'ordre parvint à mettre fin de façon nette et précise à leur hilarité.

* * *

Mentir.

Sabo faisait ça si bien.

Il pouvait être tout le monde et personne à la fois, à tout moment.

Pour la Révolution, il avait fait des choses pires que des mensonges. Alors, pour protéger sa famille, il était prêt à _tout_.

Devant Fujitora, il n'avait pas peur.

Son arme dans une main, les flammes dans l'autre, il était préparé à retenir cet homme autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

\- C'est devant ce genre de chose que je suis heureux d'être un Révolutionnaire et non pas un marine, lui dit honnêtement Sabo. Vous êtes aveugle et sourd en plus, je pense. Il n'y a que ça qui explique pourquoi nous en sommes rendus à nous battre l'un contre l'autre ici.

\- Tu fais diversion, comprit Fujitora en esquissant un sourire malgré les flammes autour d'eux et son arme à la main.

\- Écouterez-vous mes divagations, même si vous les avez certainement déjà entendues durant votre carrière ? Ou dois-je me battre contre vous pour vous faire entendre raison ? Si tout le monde y mettait du sien, nous pourrions mettre fin à cette situation. Marines et criminels, pour une fois, travaillant ensemble pour sauver des vies. Mais non, vous ne faîtes que suivre les ordres.

\- Oses-tu prétendre que tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

\- Je suis pas assez naïf pour croire que la Révolution est parfaite, mais au moins, je m'assure aujourd'hui que celui qui peut mettre fin à cette cage à oiseau ne soit pas dérangé.

Contre toute attente, Fujitora rangea son arme.

\- J'accepte ta diversion à une condition. Les rapports de la journée disent que toi et Dawn D. Red êtes proches. Et alors qu'il n'a pas de prime, qu'on n'a jamais entendu parler de lui, le Gorosei lui-même veut qu'on le capture. _Only Alive_.

Sabo cligna des yeux.

\- Si on m'avait parlé d'Abstergo Industries, j'aurai saisi, mais le Gorosei lui-même ? Wooow…

\- Ils ont appuyé la demande d'Abstergo en la faisant passer en priorité. Apparemment, il aurait travaillé pour eux mais aurait fui avec des documents de nature compromettante.

\- C'est la meilleure… _Red_ s'est fait exploiter, on lui a brisé l'esprit et il est le coupable dans l'histoire ! Oui, bon, ok, techniquement parlant, il a retiré à Abstergo une source d'information importante en se barrant, mais franchement… y'a des trucs qui ne tourne pas rond dans ce monde.

Fujitora ne dit rien et le Révolutionnaire esquissa un sourire.

\- Bien tenté mais nan. Je dirai rien de plus sur Red.

Son sourire devint plus grand, tellement grand qu'il dut fermer les yeux.

\- Les serments d'enfants sont bien trop précieux pour qu'on leur tourne le dos !

\- Je vois. C'est bien dommage. Je vais devoir attendre la Rêverie pour essayer d'avoir les réponses du Gorosei en lui-même.

Fujitora leva son arme et repartit à l'assaut.

* * *

Perché sur un bâtiment où il avait fini suite à la crise de colère de Pika après que Luffy se soit moqué de son rire, Ace observait partout autour de lui.

La girouette du clocher n'était pas le poste d'observation le plus inconfortable qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent, mais ça aurait pu être mieux.

Ses yeux dorés balayèrent la ville autour de lui, cherchant une silhouette dorée dans ce monde en noir et blanc, ignorant pour l'instant les petites silhouettes bleues ou rouges qui couraient dans tous les sens autour de lui.

Il était un rapace à la recherche de sa proie.

Un aigle prisonnier de la cage de Doflamingo passa au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une tâche dorée sur le plateau de Roi se montrait enfin à l'attention du pirate.

\- Mes excuses d'avance à Teach. Je me dois de t'envoyer rapidement dans l'autre monde.

Sous son masque, un sourire maniaque étira ses lèvres alors qu'un tic nerveux agitait ses mains, faisant jaillir ses lames secrètes.

La vengeance devrait être sucrée…


End file.
